


Where I can't follow

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Erica/Boyd, Background Jackson/Lydia - Freeform, Background aromantic asexual Cora, Danny Mahealani & Derek Hale Friendship, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Developing Relationship, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Isaac Lahey & Cora Hale Friendship, Isaac Lahey & Erica Reyes Friendship, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, background Derek/Stiles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 195,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac conoce a Danny en un bar. Es un poco más complicado que eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wide eyed and hopefully wild

**Author's Note:**

> Corregido por littlegelen, a la que le doy un coñazo inmerecido con todas mis inseguridades. Love u lots :3
> 
> Los tags, personajes y parejas irán actualizándose con cada capítulo.

Isaac suspiró, aparcando su viejo coche de segunda mano en una pequeña calle lateral de edificios bajos y elegantes, con escaparates iluminados y plantas en la entrada. Su coche siempre olía a tierra mojada y a polvo, y él llevaba las deportivas llenas de agujeros y su camiseta más vieja.

—Ya estoy odiando esto —dijo, y dejó descansar la frente sobre el volante un segundo.

—Deja de ser tan dramático —le pidió Cora, saliendo por la puerta del copiloto y moviendo el asiento para dejar salir también a Erica—. Al menos finge que estás emocionado por venir de copas con nosotras.

—Tendría que estar en el viñedo.

Erica se recolocó la minúscula falda de cuero y se agachó sobre el retrovisor para arreglarse el pintalabios.

—Ya hemos tenido esta discusión en casa, y la hemos ganado Cora y yo, así que deja de torturarte y sal del coche antes de que empiece a llover otra vez.

—No me estoy torturando —se quejó, aunque puede que lo estuviera haciendo, porque no dejaba de imaginar las uvas pequeñas y oscuras que empezaban a asomar entre las hojas siendo atacadas sin piedad por la violenta lluvia—, estoy tratando de dormir, que es lo que tenía planeado hacer todo el fin de semana.

—El alma de la fiesta —se rió ella—. Vamos, ya estás aquí, vas a tomarte unas cervezas y a echar un polvo y a olvidarte de todo lo demás. Sal del coche.

Isaac despegó la mejilla del volante de plástico y suspiró otra vez, porque no recordaba la última vez que ganó una discusión con sus compañeras de piso. Claro que tampoco recordaba la última noche que había dormido más de seis horas o, para ser sinceros, la última vez que había tenido un orgasmo que no hubiera provocado _Redtube_. Como decía Erica, una vez pasada la frontera de los doce meses era más sencillo contarlo por años.

Su vida social estaba muy abajo en su lista de prioridades. Tenía clase por las mañanas y trabajo por las tardes, y cada minuto que quedaba libre lo dedicaba al viñedo, en el que había invertido cada dólar a su nombre y unos cuantos miles a nombre del banco. Con todo eso, no había muchas oportunidades de conocer a alguien que quisiera llevarse a casa a Isaac con su metro noventa de huesos y humor cortante.

—Encima me traéis a Palo Alto —masculló con desagrado, cerrando la puerta del coche de un golpe—. ¿Por qué me hacéis esto?

—Porque a Erica le gusta cuando las copas son demasiado caras, la música es mala y los tíos están forrados, follan mal y son medio imbéciles —dijo Cora, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros y empezaba a teclear en él rápidamente.

—Eso no es del todo mentira —admitió ella, sonriendo con todos los dientes mientras se colgaba del brazo de Isaac y echaba a andar tras Cora—. Me gustan manejables.

Eran temibles. Eso era lo peor. Isaac vivía con dos seres humanos aterradores escondidos en el cuerpo de dos chicas menudas de caritas redondas y rosadas, y era imposible decirles que no. Había llegado a casa esa tarde y sólo le habían dado tiempo para cambiarse la ropa empapada con la que había llegado del trabajo, impasibles ante sus quejas. Y tenía razones para quejarse, porque estaba agotado. Toda la población universitaria de San José se había puesto de acuerdo para resguardarse de la tormenta de primavera, sucia y ruidosa, en la tienda en la que Isaac doblaba camisetas por el salario mínimo todas las tardes, y no había tenido ni un segundo de descanso. No había sido su mejor día, ni su mejor semana, ni su mejor año. Se consolaba pensando que sólo tendría que aguantar otro par de meses, hasta acabar la carrera, y todo sería distinto. Viviría en Santa Cruz, en la pequeña casita de madera orientada al Este, con su huerto y sus gallinas y sus dos hectáreas de Pinot Noir y Cabernet. En septiembre las uvas estarían perfectas para empezar la vendimia, y en noviembre estaría bebiendo su vino, y todo sería estupendo. Adoptaría un gato.

—Creo que voy a adoptar un gato.

—Vamos, hombre. Tienes veinticuatro años, ¡vive un poco! —dijo Cora, agarrándose a su otro brazo—. Olvídate de las responsabilidades y el trabajo y la carrera y las uvas. Entras ahí, te tomas tres chupitos de tequila y te olvidas hasta de lo cansado que estás.

—Y de lo demás nos ocupamos nosotras.

—¿Qué significa eso? —exclamó Isaac, girándose a mirarla. Erica se rió, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, que había dejado de ser convincente mucho tiempo antes, más o menos diez segundos después de conocerla—. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

—¿Por qué piensas que hemos hecho algo?

—Porque eres una mala persona.

—¡Pero si ha sido idea de Cora!

—No, cállate —la cortó ella, lanzándole un manotazo—. No hemos hecho nada. Estamos yendo a pasar una noche de viernes perfectamente normal a un bar perfectamente normal… en el que puede que esté mi hermano —añadió en un murmullo, como si eso fuera a hacerlo menos horrible.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Otra vez?

—Si lo hubiérais intentado…

—Tu hermano es un raro, Cora —dijo, frenando en seco y cruzándose de brazos sólo para soltarse de ellas—. Está bueno, pero es un raro y un intenso. Y no me voy a acostar con él sólo porque seamos las dos únicas personas bisexuales que conoces.

—Eso no es justo —arguyó—, sabes que no lo hago por eso. Él es mi hermano, y tú eres mi mejor amigo, y no sabía que fuera delito intentar que dos personas a las que quiero sean felices juntas.

—No lo habrías hecho a escondidas si pensaras que es algo con lo que yo iba a estar de acuerdo.

—Claro que no vas a estar de acuerdo, nunca lo estás —le reprochó ella—. No dejas que te pase nada bueno en la vida.

—Cora… -intercedió Erica.

—No, ya está bien —replicó ella—. A lo mejor mi hermano no es esa persona, pero hay millones ahí fuera, y no es como si te faltara sitio de donde elegir.

A Isaac se le escapó una risa sardónica, y ella le lanzó una mirada dolida, casi decepcionada.

—Tienes este complejo, Isaac, y te piensas que no te mereces las cosas buenas que te pasan. Y lo entiendo, ¿vale? —dijo, tomando las muñecas de Isaac en sus manos—. No estoy culpándote por ello porque lo entiendo, pero… Desde que te conozco llevas posponiendo tu vida. Siempre esperas a hacer la siguiente gran cosa, y cuando la haces buscas una aún más grande, y llevas así seis años, como sí… No sé —dijo, chasqueando la lengua—. Como si pensaras que, por mucho que hagas, nunca vas a ser suficientemente bueno. Pero ya lo eres. Eras bueno antes de venir a California, y antes de matricularte en la universidad, y antes de comprar el viñedo. ¿Me estás oyendo? —Isaac asintió con la cabeza, clavando la vista en el agua que rodaba por los tejados bajos al otro lado de la calle, en las gotas brillantes bajo las farolas. Cora apretó más fuerte sus manos. —Y ahora estás esperando a acabar la carrera para empezar a ser feliz, y ya sé que piensas que esta es la definitiva, pero cuando lo hagas encontrarás otra cosa con la que compensar toda la mierda que te crees que llevas dentro, porque nunca vas a dejar de sentirte inadecuado. Ya no sé cómo decirte que no lo eres, y no quiero verte ser infeliz toda la vida.

—Ya, bueno —dijo él tras un momento, carraspeando para librarse del nudo en su garganta—. Acostarme con tu hermano no va a ayudar.

Cora sonrió, dándole un golpe en el estómago.

—Derek parece de esos que solo puede hacerlo con Seal sonando de fondo —añadió Erica, poniéndose de puntillas para pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Isaac y darle un beso en la mejilla—. Vamos a divertirnos esta noche, ¿vale? Somos mejores que cualquiera de estos estirados de Stanford. Somos puta realeza. Van a tener que pelearse por nosotros. ¿Sí o no?

—Sí.

—Vale. Si lo repites lo suficiente acabarás por creértelo. Vamos, gruñona —dijo, tirando de los dos hacia el bar.

—No soy gruñona. Ha sido un momento muy especial —bromeó Cora, y Isaac apretó sus dedos con fuerza para agradecérselo. 

—¿Quién nos lleva de vuelta esta noche? Porque yo me voy a emborrachar.

—Le toca a Erica.

—¡Siempre le toca a Erica! —se quejó ella—. Erica está harta.  


\------

  
Danny dejó los dos botellines sobre la pringosa mesa de madera y se volvió a subir al taburete, masticando un puñado de cacahuetes rancios. El sitio era un antro, un bar deportivo que intentaba parecer un pub y se quedaba a medio camino, pero a Derek le pillaba cerca del trabajo y la música no era del todo mala, así que se había convertido en su centro de reunión habitual. Atrás quedaron aquellas noches de viernes metido en discotecas ruidosas y oscuras, mezclándose con la masa de cuerpos en la pista de baile, tocando y dejándose tocar. Mucho más atrás quedaron las mañanas de resaca y las indirectas para que su compañero de cama, del que no solía recordar el nombre, se fuera a desayunar a su casa y le dejara terminar el trabajo que tenía que hacer para primera hora del lunes. A dos meses de acabar su posgrado en Ingeniería Espacial no le quedaba mucho tiempo para nada de eso.

—Lo que te estaba contando —dijo Derek, como si Danny nunca se hubiera levantado—. Cuando la cebolla y el puerro ya están pochados le añades el vino blanco.

—¿En serio? ¿En serio estamos teniendo esta conversación ahora mismo?

—Sí.

—Yo ni siquiera cocino —le recordó, riéndose—. Ayer te acostaste con el tío por el que llevas loco un mes, y en vez de eso me estás contando cómo hacer… ¡Ni siquiera sé qué estás contándome!

—Tarta de berenjena y mozzarella —musitó.

—Derek. 

—Vale, ¿qué? Lo hicimos —replicó obcecadamente, rascando la etiqueta húmeda de la botella con una uña—. No te voy a dar más detalles.

—Yo te doy detalles.

—Ya —bufó—. Agradecería que no lo hicieras, la verdad.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando sus reproches. Le conocía desde hacía suficiente tiempo como para saber cuándo no tomárselo en serio.

Derek y él se encontraron tres años antes en un bar gay al lado del campus, y se acostaron porque tenían veintipocos, estaban solteros y eran dos personas tradicionalmente atractivas, y eso es lo que se hace en casos así. El sexo no fue nada especial, pero a Danny le gustaba el optimismo casi enfermizo que escondía tras una capa de sarcasmo y hostilidad, y le hacía gracia su facilidad para mandar a la gente a la mierda y su capacidad para pasarse tres horas hablando de la economía keynesiana durante la Gran Depresión aunque Danny no tuviera ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Eso duró aproximadamente dos semanas, y acabó con uno de los pocos usos genuinos de ' _quiero que sigamos siendo amigos_ ' de la historia. 

Danny se llegaba a olvidar que hubo una época en la que se procuraron orgasmos de manera habitual, por mediocres que fueran. 

—Por la forma en la que te has sonrojado al verle esta noche voy a suponer que fue bien —insistió Danny, y Derek volvió a arrugar la cara en una mueca—. Y que él te gusta mucho. Y por su cara diría que él también quiere repetir —añadió, lanzando una mirada hacia la barra, donde el camarero trataba de fingir que no llevaba toda la noche mirándoles.

Derek agachó la cabeza, como si así fuera a pasar más desapercibido.

—Necesitas una vida privada propia, para así dejar de meterte en la mía.

—Mi vida está perfectamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Esto no está relacionado con tu voto de castidad, ni un poquito?

—Deja de llamarlo así —le pidió, tratando de sonar irritado. Puede que estuviera románticamente frustrado, ligeramente, pero no tenía nada que ver. Se alegraba por Derek, y era un poco cotilla, eso era todo—. Y deja de desviar el tema, odio cuando haces eso. Háblame de tu nuevo novio para que pueda repetirlo luego en vuestra boda.

—He salido con él _una vez_.

Pero Derek habló, a su manera. Le costaba abrirse, y aún cuando lo hacía no era muy expresivo, pero le contó cosas. Que era gracioso de una manera horrible, que nunca dejaba de hablar ni de mover las manos, que comía con la boca abierta; y eso a Derek tendría que haberle espantado, y en cambio no podía dejar de morderse una sonrisa que era rara en sus labios.

A Danny le daba envidia. Era cierto que había decidido ponerse en esa situación, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Llevaba toda la vida preparándose para ese momento, desde la primera vez que entendió lo que le decía su madre cuando le enseñaba todos esos puntitos brillantes en el cielo de Hawaii. Había miles de millones de estrellas ahí fuera, con sus planetas y sus lunas; kilómetros y kilómetros de vacío alrededor de él, soles tan lejanos que su luz aún no había llegado a la Tierra. Nunca dejó de mirar al cielo, después de eso. Cuando todos sus compañeros en el colegio pasaron su fase de querer ser astronautas, Danny se apuntó al campamento espacial de la NASA y ahorró para comprarse un telescopio. Mientras sus amigos hacían surf y empezaban a salir con chicas él planeaba una doble titulación en el MIT y el posgrado en Stanford. Tuvo una adolescencia sorprendentemente normal, pese a ser un friki de mucho cuidado; también salió a beber con un carné falso y durmió en el suelo de cualquier amigo cada vez que acababa demasiado borracho para volver a casa, también se acostó con gente que no le convenía y dejó que le rompieran el corazón una y otra vez. Hizo todo lo que había que hacer, y luego un poco más, porque mientras la gente de su clase se peleaba con la trigonometría o la historia, él pasaba tranquilamente por encima de asignaturas mucho más avanzadas de lo que correspondía a su curso; mientras sus amigos salían con chicas de instituto él ya se acostaba con universitarios. 

Derek puso punto y final a la conversación levantándose a por otra ronda, y Danny le observó un momento mientras se acercaba al camarero, con los nervios patentes en los músculos de sus hombros y el ligero temblor de sus manos. Danny quería eso, quería enamorarse otra vez, que las rodillas le flaquearan y la lengua se le trabara cada vez que él estuviese cerca. Cuando se imaginaba el futuro siempre se imaginaba el paquete completo, él trabajando en la NASA, sí, pero también casado con alguien maravilloso que le hiciera reír y le abrazara en las noches frías, con el que discutir sobre tonterías y tener hijos y hacerse viejo. Danny no quería ser uno de esos que tienen cuarenta años y siguen sobreviviendo a base de sexo anónimo en Grindr. Quería tenerlo todo.

Pasaron cinco minutos largos antes de que Derek volviera con los botellines cubiertos de condensación y media sonrisa en los labios, y Danny ya estaba preparando un comentario burlón con el que atormentarle cuando él torció el gesto, sacándose el móvil del bolsillo.

—Mierda —dijo, mirando la pantalla como si su contenido le hubiera ofendido personalmente—. ¿Te importa si viene mi hermana?

—¿Cora? No, claro.

—Mejor, porque ya está aquí —gruñó Derek, como si fuera lo más trágico del mundo—. Creo que quiere liarme con un amigo suyo que es un raro.

Danny no pudo evitar reírse ante su mueca de hastío.

—Dile que ya sales con alguien.

—No le hables de Stiles, por favor. Y no estoy saliendo con él —añadió, antes de que Danny pudiera decir nada—, pero, aún así, no le menciones.

Él se encogió de hombros, porque no iba a ponerse a discutir. Derek había alcanzado su cota diaria de conversaciones personales, y Danny lo sabía.

Cora apareció enseguida abriéndose paso a través del atestado local. Danny la había visto en alguna foto en el Facebook de Derek, y la reconoció sin problemas, aunque no se parecían demasiado a simple vista. Ella era delgada y pequeña, de facciones redondas que contrastaban con los ángulos de Derek, pero parecía aún más salvaje que él, una fuerza de la naturaleza contenida dentro de una chaqueta de cuero de la talla S.

—¿Este es el sitio al que vienes cada fin de semana? —dijo a modo de saludo, dándole a su hermano una palmada en el hombro y un beso en la mejilla. Echó un vistazo alrededor, a los grupos de gente viendo el partido o jugando a los dardos, y Danny tuvo que reconocer que no era el sitio con más glamour del mundo, pero no estaba tan mal—. ¿No había nada más cutre?

—Siempre te puedes ir, si tanto te disgusta. Hola, por cierto —dijo Derek con sarcasmo—. Me alegro de verte.

—Tú eres Danny, supongo —siguió ella sin perder un segundo en replicar, girándose para saludarle—. Me alegro de poder conocerte por fin, Derek me ha contado muchas cosas de ti.

—Eso es mentira.

—Erica y Isaac —añadió, llamándoles con un gesto de la mano.

Dos figuras aparecieron detrás de Cora, hablando entre ellos en confidencia. Danny ya les había visto antes al entrar por la puerta, cuando se entretenía en observar a la gente mientras esperaba a que Derek volviera de la barra. Ya se había fijado desde el lado opuesto del bar, y no precisamente en ella, aunque fuera difícil de ignorar, contoneándose con sus tacones altísimos, su ropa ceñida y su cara de poder asesinar a un hombre adulto usando solo un meñique.

Isaac saludó con la mano con desgana.

—Hola —dijo. Tenía los ojos azules y expresivos, enmarcados por unas pestañas rubias larguísimas, y el pelo claro le caía en rizos grandes sobre la frente.

—Hola —contestó Derek con resignación, y Cora levantó una mano en el aire para frenarle.

—Ya no estamos haciendo eso esta noche, lo siento. Vamos a por unos chupitos. Quédate con los bolsos.

—Um —oyó musitar a Derek, mientras su hermana descargaba dos enormes bolsos negros en su regazo. Isaac metió las manos en los pliegues de su chaqueta de punto, hundiendo sus hombros anchos, y al cruzar con Danny la mirada le lanzó una sonrisa fugaz, casi accidental, antes de que Cora le tomara del brazo y le arrastrara a la barra. Derek se colgó los bolsos del hombro y suspiró—. Vale.

—Oye… —empezó Danny, siguiéndoles con los ojos, observando la forma en la que se movían entre la gente, Isaac siempre una cabeza por encima de todo el mundo, las luces colándose entre sus rizos e iluminando su cuello largo y pálido—. Este Isaac. ¿Este es el amigo raro?

—Sí.

Danny frunció el ceño, se llevó la cerveza a los labios y dio un trago largo. Isaac, al otro lado del bar, se encogió con un escalofrío y dejó el vaso de chupito de un golpe sobre la barra, soltando una carcajada clara y brillante. 

—¿Y es muy raro, o sólo un poco, o…?

—Oh, joder, Danny. ¿En serio?  


\------

  
Apenas media hora más tarde Cora ya había conseguido que Derek le presentara a Stiles, así que habían dejado a Danny sentado a la mesa en la esquina del bar con Isaac, Erica y el principio de una borrachera tonta formándose en el fondo de su cabeza.

—Me ha dicho Derek que vivís juntos, ¿no? —preguntó, haciendo girar el último trago de cerveza en el botellín.

—Con Cora sólo desde hace un par de cursos, pero Erica y yo llevamos juntos desde que llegué a California, hace… 

—Casi siete años —le recordó ella.

—Joder, ¿tantos? —musitó, dedicándole una sonrisa enorme, antes de girarse rápidamente hacia Danny, con los colores subiéndole por las mejillas—. No juntos _juntos_ , ya sabes. Compartiendo apartamento.

—Nuestro amor es totalmente fraternal —aclaró ella—. Y él está totalmente so…

—Erica —le cortó él con una mirada afilada—. Cállate.

Ella se rió, una carcajada sonora y sin complejos que Isaac contestó con una mueca y un trago a su vodka con tónica.

—Totalmente encantado de vivir conmigo —añadió, con un guiño.

—Menos con cada segundo que pasa —dijo él, con la familiaridad que dan años de convivencia, y Danny se encontró echando de menos a Jackson, su mejor amigo, más hermano suyo que cualquiera de sus tres hermanos mayores. No tenerle cerca había sido lo más difícil de mudarse a California. A Danny no le costaba conocer gente, pero no había muchos a los que considerara amigos de verdad y, aunque Derek lo era, jamás le conocería tan absolutamente como lo hacía Jackson, todas las intimidades de su carácter y sus debilidades y sus secretos más sonrojantes.

—¿Y tú qué? —preguntó ella, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Danny levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Isaac apartándola rápidamente, clavándola en el fondo de su vaso—. ¿Eres también un historiador friki de los de Derek? 

—Ingeniero —contestó, tras un segundo, acordándose de mirarla a ella.

—¿Y entonces de qué os conocéis?

Danny se sonrió, buscando una manera elegante de decirlo.

—No sé qué versión de la historia da él, así que me voy a callar.

—Vale, así que definitivamente no eres hetero —dijo, arrugando la boca con desilusión claramente fingida—. Ya me parecía que estabas demasiado bueno. 

—Lo siento. Y gracias, supongo.

—Voy a aprovechar este momento para invitar a una copa al futuro señor de Erica Reyes, que claramente no está en esta mesa —añadió descaradamente, señalando con la cabeza a un grupo de chicos al otro lado del bar, y les dedicó una sonrisa aterradora que era todo dientes—. Pasadlo bien.

Para cuando Danny quiso reaccionar ella ya estaba a medio camino de la barra, haciendo girar todas las cabezas a su paso. A Isaac se le escapó una sonrisa avergonzada que no tardó en esconder detrás de su vaso.

—Me sentiría un poco culpable si no estuviera tan seguro de que ella rompe muchos más corazones que yo —bromeó Danny, y Isaac se rió.

—Mañana me tocará hacerle el café a alguno de esos, y decirle que es una pena que Erica se vaya al día siguiente del país —se lamentó Isaac, girándose para mirarla entre los chicos un segundo, y una de las tenues luces de la pared iluminó un instante toda la columna de su cuello, perfectamente blanco excepto por un lunar justo en el centro.

—Qué crueldad —consiguió decir él. 

—Lo hago con mucho tacto. Si me caen bien hasta les preparo gofres —contestó, burlón, y Danny tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista de Isaac, de su lunar y su mandíbula afilada, sus pómulos marcados, sus pestañas rubias y ese mechón en su sien, mucho más claro que el resto de su pelo rizado.

—Si hay desayuno de por medio estoy dispuesto a intentarlo con ella —dijo al fin.

Isaac chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

—He dicho que sólo a los que me caen bien —dijo, antes de que se le escapara media sonrisa. 

—Yo puedo ser encantador —contestó él, flirteando casi por instinto. Observó su reacción, la sonrisa que escondió tras una mirada maliciosa, la manera en la que el rubor en sus mejillas le delataba—. Por un buen desayuno yo puedo ser muchas cosas —añadió, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

—¿Sí? ¿Por fin voy a sacarle provecho a los años en la escuela de cocina?

—¿Eres cocinero? —preguntó, genuinamente impresionado. La cocina era una de esas cosas para las que Danny nunca había tenido paciencia.

—Bueno, en teoría —dijo Isaac—. Nunca he trabajado de ello porque en cuanto terminé me metí a la universidad, y no tengo tiempo para una carrera y un trabajo de verdad.

—¿Aquí en Stanford?

—Dios, no —contestó, como si fuera impensable—. En San José.

—Ah, ya me parecía.

Isaac arrugó la frente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tanto se nota que no soy material de universidad de primera?

—No, no, es sólo que… —empezó Danny, buscando desesperadamente algo menos embarazoso que la verdad y fallando—. Bueno, me acordaría de ti si te hubiera visto por el campus —confesó finalmente. 

Isaac le echó una mirada incrédula, casi con sorna.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, he dicho eso en voz alta —musitó, tapándose los ojos con una mano—. Ha sido terrible, lo siento.

—Por lo menos lo sabes. Eso está bien. —Isaac le aguantó la mirada un momento, mientras la sonrisa le iba ganando terreno a su cara; una sonrisa indulgente y divertida, casi sorprendida, y Danny se encontró incapaz de apartar la vista. —¿Y tú qué es lo que haces, entonces? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio, y lo puntuó con un trago a su copa.

—Soy ingeniero espacial —dijo Danny, agradeciendo que la conversación volviera a un terreno más cómodo. 

—Joder, eso es… Joder.

—Sí, no está mal —contestó, tratando de no parecer muy arrogante. Lo cierto era que nada le hacía sentir más orgulloso en el mundo.

—¿Y trabajas para la NASA?

—Empiezo en un par de meses, cuando me gradúe.

—Espera, ¿en serio? Lo decía de broma. 

—Muy en serio.

—Ni siquiera te has graduado y ya te ha contratado la NASA? —exclamó Isaac, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. Estoy, oficialmente, muy intimidado.

—No es para tanto —le aseguró—. Llevo como diez años haciendo prácticas con ellos. En el instituto, cuando nos mudamos a Washington… Desde Hawaii, por si no se nota —añadió, señalando vagamente en dirección a su cara, y Isaac le respondió con media sonrisa—. Empecé a hacer prácticas en la base de allí los veranos, y luego estos años he estado de becario en la base de Ames, a diez minutos de aquí… Así que muy mal tendría que haberlo hecho para que no me contrataran. 

—Es impresionante. ¿Con cuántos años, veinti…?

—Cinco. Pero la edad media del equipo que llevó el Apollo 11 a la Luna era de veintiséis, así que…

Isaac bufó.

—Deja de fingir que no te parece la hostia trabajar para la NASA. A mí me parece la hostia. Acábate esa cerveza, la próxima la pago yo.

Danny se rió, levantando su botellín y chocándolo con el vaso de Isaac, y se terminó lo que quedaba de un trago. 

Sabía que tendría que parar ese juego más tarde o más temprano. Sólo era un tonteo inocente que no hacía daño a nadie, el único lenguaje que Danny conocía después de un par de cervezas, pero Isaac… Isaac se merecía algo más, y Danny lo sabía aunque no le conociera más que de un rato. Había una sinceridad que se podía entrever tras sus ojos, una inocencia que necesitaba proteger a toda costa.

Isaac se llevó la copa a los labios, y la manga de su chaqueta, demasiado grande para él, se le deslizó hasta el codo, dejando ver la tinta colorida y brillante de un montón de tatuajes desordenados a lo largo de su antebrazo, desperdigados por todas partes. Un timón en el interior de la muñeca, un pájaro un poco más arriba, un abrebotellas subiendo por el lateral y un montón de hojas enredándose alrededor del antebrazo, todos dibujados con líneas claras y elegantes, como en una ilustración científica del siglo XIX. Danny no era capaz de apartar la vista. Isaac se dio cuenta, porque sonrió y se remangó también la chaqueta en el otro brazo.

—Perdona, estaba…

—No pasa nada. Si no quisiera que se vieran no me los habría hecho en los brazos, ¿no? —dijo, poniéndolos sobre la mesa. La tinta le recorría desde la muñeca hasta la carne blanca y tierna del interior del codo, y aún se podían ver más asomando bajo la chaqueta, pero entre los dibujos todavía quedaban grandes espacios de piel pálida y cubierta de lunares y pequeñas pecas tostadas.

—Tienes muchos —dijo, como un idiota.

—Puedes sacarme del barrio, pero no puedes sacarme el barrio… ¿cómo era esa frase?

—Boston, ¿no? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Estudié la carrera allí —dijo a modo de respuesta—, me he pasado mucho tiempo escuchando ese acento.

—Seguro que donde tú estudiaste no había muchos que hablaran como yo.

Danny se calló, porque el acento de Isaac era del sur de la ciudad, por mucho que tratara de camuflarlo, y en MIT los únicos que conoció de Southie fueron los camareros, los conductores de autobús, los bedeles de la facultad.

—¿Tienen algún significado? —preguntó, fijándose en una fila de tres muñecas rusas que recorrían el exterior de su brazo, en verde y rojo.

—Nada muy profundo. Esos son por mi madre. Nunca llegué a conocerla —dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa triste un segundo más tarde, como una disculpa.

—Son preciosos —contestó él a media voz, con su mano a apenas un centímetro de la piel pero sin atreverse a tocar.

—Bueno, el mérito no es mío, pero gracias.

El peso de la pregunta sin hacer colgaba en el aire, pero Danny sabía cuándo valía más callarse. Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y tímida, apenas suficiente para que Isaac se la devolviera, más con los ojos que con la boca. Sus ojos eran cálidos, pese a ser tan azules, e incluso cuando sonreía con malicia parecían cansados y tristes.

Danny respiró hondo, rascándose la barbilla.

—Te he prometido una cerveza —dijo entonces Isaac, dejando su vaso vacío en la mesa.

Se movieron los dos hacia la barra y encontraron un lugar en el que acodarse, pegados casi hombro con hombro mientras esperaban a que algún camarero les hiciera caso. La atmósfera había ido cambiando según había avanzado la noche, habían subido la música y bajado las luces, y los grupos de gente charlando y bebiendo cerveza, con un ojo puesto en el partido, habían dado paso a los cócteles y las chicas tratando de bailar incómodamente entre las mesas. Esa solía ser la señal para que Danny se marchara a casa.

Tomó un puñado de frutos secos de uno de los cuencos a lo largo de la barra y se giró hacia Isaac.

—Y tú, si eres un cocinero que no cocina, ¿qué haces? 

Tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido, acercándose más a él.

—Ahora mismo estoy acabando administración de empresas en la universidad estatal, pero en realidad me gusta decir que soy bodeguero.

—¿Eres bodeguero de… tener una bodega llena de vino?

—Sí.

—Espera un segundo —dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos—, ¿vino que has hecho tú con tus uvas?

—Sí.

—¿En serio? 

—Sí —repitió Isaac, casi riéndose. El camarero se acercó a atenderles y Danny ni siquiera reparó en él hasta que se encontró un botellín frío entre los dedos. Isaac removió su copa con una pajita antes de seguir hablando—. Aún no he hecho ningún vino mío de verdad, porque la primera cosecha no va a estar hasta septiembre, pero tengo un viñedo de dos hectáreas en Santa Cruz, a una hora de aquí. Si la cosa va bien en cinco años espero poder comprar el terreno de al lado. Para eso viene bien tener una carrera, para no quebrar la empresa el primer año.

—Vale, a ver —empezó a decir Danny, girándose a mirarle de frente—. Explícame cómo acaba un bostoniano de veintitantos con un viñedo de dos hectáreas en Santa Cruz. No parece el tipo de cosa con la que sueñas de niño.

—Ya, no es como ser astronauta —contestó Isaac con una sonrisa burlona, y se encogió de hombros—. No sé. Cuando cumplí dieciocho y pude salir de casa me vine a California y me metí en una escuela de cocina, porque… Bueno —suspiró—. En el instituto yo era uno de esos que llaman _adolescentes conflictivos_. Pasé algunos años en casas de acogida y en programas de reinserción y esas cosas, y cuando cumplí dieciséis me metieron a trabajar en un comedor social —dijo, hablando rápido como si eso fuera a hacer que calara menos. Miró a Danny un momento a los ojos, apretando los labios—. No sé si es el mejor tema de conversación si quiero impresionarte.

—Ya estoy impresionado —admitió Danny, haciéndole un gesto para que siguiera. Él sonrió, recorriendo con un dedo el borde de su copa, evitando su mirada.

—Bueno, pues en la escuela de cocina descubrí que lo del vino se me da bien, aparentemente tengo un don —dijo, rodando los ojos como si no se lo creyera del todo—, y ya sé que es un mundo que da mucho pie a ser un snob y a dárselas de listo, y que la gente que va de iluminada de los vinos es lo puto peor, pero es muy interesante si de verdad haces el esfuerzo de aprender.

—¿El conocimiento por el placer del conocimiento, no sólo para quedar bien en las fiestas? Qué locura —bromeó, y él le respondió con una sonrisa enorme y brillante—. Yo la verdad es que no entiendo nada, no sabría distinguir el mejor del mundo de uno que hubiera salido de una caja de cartón.

—Pues tendrías que intentarlo, porque el vino es lo mejor —le dijo, el entusiasmo patente en sus palabras y en la forma en la que su cuerpo se abría a él de repente—. Si tienes que saber de algo, saber de vinos es una de las mejores inversiones. Hay que comer tres veces al día, ¿no? Y al menos dos de esas tres comidas se hacen mucho mejor con una copa.

—Ahora el tatuaje del abrebotellas tiene mucho sentido.

—Ese me lo hice en un impulso, pero supongo que no fue de mis peores ideas. Cuando empecé a trabajar en los viñedos en Napa me hice este otro —dijo, señalando las hojas de parra que Danny había visto antes—. Y este el día que compré el terreno —añadió, tirando el cuello de su camiseta para revelar la llave antigua en su pecho, pequeña y delicada bajando en diagonal hacia su esternón.

—Me gustan —confesó, y tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada del cuello de Isaac, de la forma en la que la tela vieja de su camiseta aún dejaba ver su clavícula.

—Gracias —dijo él, volviendo a encogerse sobre sí mismo, como avergonzándose de su arrebato. Danny no podía decidir si le gustaba más el Isaac tímido y de sonrisas pequeñas o el que acababa de ver, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

La gente favorita de Danny era la que creía profundamente en las cosas, la que sentía esa pasión que hace que se trabe la lengua y hormigueen los dedos. A Derek le emocionaba la historia del siglo XX y a Jackson los coches caros y las películas de deportes y, aunque a Danny no le podían importar menos, nunca les quería más que cuando trataban de convencerle, de transmitirle un poco de ese entusiasmo. Isaac era así con el vino. Puede que no fuera obvio desde fuera, porque todo lo cubría con capa tras capa de sarcasmo y humor duro y árido y una especie de desprecio por todo lo que le rodeaba; pero era una persona apasionada, y era maravilloso poder verlo aunque fuera sólo por unos segundos.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó tras un momento, y Danny debió imaginarse el rubor en sus mejillas—. Si quieres aprender de vinos, bueno… Dicen que no soy mal profesor.

Danny se sintió sonreír, un poco por culpa del alcohol y otro poco porque era incapaz de resistir esos ojos y esos labios rosas de tanto morderlos, esa especie de inocencia tan inesperada.

—Es una inversión de futuro, ¿no?

—Cuando salgas con la gente de la NASA y les hables del bouquet de un Pinot Noir vas a quedar como dios.

Danny se mordió la mejilla, apretando su botellín de cerveza con fuerza entre los dedos.

—Derek me ha dicho que eres raro, pero ha hecho que sonara como algo malo.

Isaac se rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Voy a tomármelo como un cumplido —dijo a media voz y Danny clavó los ojos en el anillo de condensación que su copa había dejado en la barra de madera, en los dedos largos en torno al cristal. Se imaginó que su piel estaría áspera de trabajar la tierra, que los músculos de sus brazos bajo toda esa tinta serían fuertes y sólidos, que en verano el sol le cubriría de pecas los hombros y el puente de la nariz.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo, apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerle un gesto para que vigilara su cerveza antes de salir de allí corriendo. 

Pasó entre los grupos de gente sin mirarles, buscando entre el mar de cabezas a Derek, y le encontró con su hermana bajo una de las enormes teles en las que se repetían sin descanso vídeos musicales de los 90. Le hizo un gesto, señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta de los servicios, y él asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba ya lavándose las manos, con los ojos clavados en el reflejo pálido de su cara en el espejo, cuando entró.

—Cora y Stiles se llevan demasiado bien —dijo con una mueca, algo entre divertido, preocupado y molesto con los halógenos demasiado brillantes del baño—. ¿Qué quieres?

Danny se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en el lavabo de loza con la cadera, y lo soltó sin preámbulos:

—¿Qué pasa si me acuesto con Isaac?

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé —suspiró, frotándose los ojos—. No me habías dicho que fuera… así.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

—Joder —musitó, rascándose la nuca—. Pensé que no sería tu tipo. Es guapo, y eso, pero no creo que esté muy bueno. 

Danny boqueó, tratando de procesarlo un momento.

—Primero, no tienes ni idea. Segundo, en cualquier otra situación me cabrearía contigo por ese comentario, pero no voy a tener esta conversación ahora mismo —zanjó, porque no era tan superficial, y Isaac… Puede que no fuera su tipo, pero tener un tipo era algo estúpido de todas maneras. Había _algo_ ahí que iba más allá de la simple atracción superficial, más allá de los abdominales y los cuerpos de gimnasio, y Danny quería descubrir lo que significaba, porque puede que fuera la primera vez en su vida—. ¿Qué pasa si me acuesto con él?

—No lo sé. ¿Quieres que te convenza o que te disuada? Porque no me está quedando claro.

—Puedo pasar la noche con él y que eso sea todo, lo he hecho decenas de veces. No tiene por qué significar nada. —Derek se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared de azulejos, y asintió con la cabeza. Danny a veces sólo necesitaba pensar las cosas en voz alta. —Puedo dejárselo claro. Esto sólo va a pasar una vez, y si está de acuerdo, bien. Si no, pues tampoco va a ser el fin del mundo.

—¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?

—Dije que iba a dejar de acostarme con gente con la que no viera un futuro, ¿no?

Derek se rió entre dientes, enarcando las cejas.

—Nadie va a llamar a la policía si rompes una promesa que te has hecho a ti mismo.

—Pero la hice por una razón. Y cada día… —suspiró, dejando que el aire le llenara los pulmones hasta casi sentirlos estallar, y la niebla del alcohol en su cabeza se disipó un segundo—. Esto no es lo que debería estar pasando.

—Danny, va a dar igual. Si lo haces, si no lo haces… De aquí a dos meses no va a significar nada, así que hazte un favor y echa un polvo esta noche. 

Asintió con la cabeza una, tres, cinco veces, más convencido con cada una. Sí, lo iba a hacer.

—Vale. Gracias.

—Me encanta ser yo la voz de la razón, para variar. Tendríamos que hacerlo más a menudo.

Danny bufó y salió del baño sin dignarse a contestarle, y oyó a Derek riéndose mientras se cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

Él respiró hondo y volvió junto a Isaac.  


\------

  
La luz de las farolas caía sobre los charcos en la calle, sobre el pelo negro de Danny, sobre la piel de gallina de sus brazos. El aire era húmedo y fresco para ser mayo en California, pero ninguno de los dos quería volver adentro.

Isaac estaba borracho, en ese punto mágico pasada la vergüenza y antes de llegar a la lengua de trapo. A mitad de la segunda copa había dejado de preguntarse por qué Danny seguía hablando con él; por qué alguien como él, inteligente, divertido, encantador y tan jodidamente atractivo, seguía perdiendo el tiempo con una persona como Isaac. No tenía mucho sentido, pero iba a aprovechar cada segundo de su tiempo que quisiera darle, porque esas cosas no le pasaban a la gente como Isaac, que más tarde o más temprano siempre conseguía apartar de su lado a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse demasiado.

Ahí fuera, rodeados del humo de los cigarrillos y de las conversaciones a gritos, parecía que estuvieran solos. La fachada de ladrillo estaba fría contra su espalda, y sus ojos se clavaban en el movimiento de la nuez de Danny con cada trago de cerveza, en la forma en la que las mangas de su camiseta se ceñían en torno a sus brazos, en la calidez de su mirada.

—¡Claro que fue real! —dijo Danny, blandiendo su botellín, ofendido en lo más hondo de su alma. Isaac no era capaz de mantener el gesto serio—. Si eres uno de esos conspiranoicos…

—No soy un conspiranoico —contestó él, para echar más leña al fuego—, pero no me parece tan raro que en medio de la Guerra Fría decidieran colarles una a los rusos diciendo que habíamos llegado antes a la Luna.

—¡Pero es que llegamos! —insistió, soltando un bufido lleno de indignación. Sabía que le estaba picando a propósito, Isaac podía vérselo en la cara, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de defenderse. Era encantadora la manera en la que esa mezcla de frustración e incredulidad le teñía las mejillas—. Si miras con un telescopio lo suficientemente potente puedes ver las banderas.

—Eso no significa que las pusieran ahí en el '69, o que no fueran puestas por robots.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Estaba tan convencido de que eras una persona normal.

Isaac trató de no reírse, aunque cada vez era más difícil. Sentía una carcajada bullendo en su garganta, encogiéndole el estómago. Puede que eso fuera simplemente Danny y el calor que dejaba en su piel cada vez que se rozaban. Isaac se pasó la lengua por los labios y la mirada de Danny, suave y expresiva, bajó un palmo desde sus ojos hasta su boca.

Él sabía que no significaba nada, que se estaba imaginando todo lo que creía entender en sus miradas, en sus gestos y en la manera en la que le sonreía como si compartieran un secreto. Isaac no tenía tanta suerte.

—Nosotros hemos estado ahí arriba… ¿cuántas veces, supuestamente? —preguntó tras un momento, escondiéndose tras su copa.

—Seis —dijo Danny, negando con la cabeza con media sonrisa—. ¿Por qué quieres que me enfade contigo?

—¿No es sospechoso que ningún otro país lo haya conseguido?

—¿Quieres que me ponga patriótico? Porque lo puedo hacer. Mi madre es Congresista, lo llevo en el ADN.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? —preguntó, dejando a un lado su papel.

—Sí —dijo Danny, y consiguió hacerlo sonar como algo normal. Puede que lo fuera en Washington, que todos los padres de sus compañeros en el colegio privado fueran visitantes habituales en la Casa Blanca, igual que todos los de los compañeros de instituto de Isaac eran borrachos sin trabajo.

—¿Y cómo es eso de dominar el mundo? ¿Se parece en algo a lo que cuentan en _House of Cards_?

—Bueno, la representante del segundo distrito de Hawaii no domina nada, eso para empezar, pero no se parece mucho, no. Los intercambios de favores y amenazas cada vez que hay algo que votar son bastante menos ilegales, y en mi experiencia hay más gente buena que mala, en general; muchos que se meten en política porque realmente quieren cambiar las cosas. Por lo menos entre los Demócratas —dijo con media sonrisa—. No te creas todo lo que veas por la tele.

—Ah, ¿ _House of Cards_ no, pero el hombre en la Luna sí?

Danny ahogó un improperio, y Isaac le respondió con una sonrisa enorme y arrogante. 

—Esa te la he dejado a huevo —admitió, agachando la cabeza derrotado.

—¿He ganado? Es la primera vez que gano una discusión…

—No has ganado, el alunizaje sigue siendo real —protestó.

—Ya lo sé. No estoy loco, ¿sabes?

—Sólo te gusta martirizarme.

—Lo pones muy fácil.

Él se mordió una sonrisa, y esta vez fue el turno de Isaac de perderse un momento en el atisbo de lengua tras sus labios entreabiertos, en la forma de sus hoyuelos y la suavidad de sus ojos.

Danny era distinto a todo lo que Isaac había conocido en su vida. Era como si él no necesitara que Isaac se pusiera el disfraz de persona normal y equilibrada, el de la infancia feliz y la sonrisa fácil; como si no quisiera que maquillara todas esas manchas oscuras que le recorrían la piel. Isaac era brutalmente honesto y Danny aun no había salido huyendo. Eso ya significaba mucho.

Entraron a por otra ronda, y Danny ni siquiera apartó la vista de Isaac para buscar a Derek entre la gente. Bebieron y hablaron de cosas sin importancia, de música electrónica en una habitación a oscuras, de las salas de cine medio vacías de las sesiones matinales, del milagro de los fideos chinos grasientos para curar la resaca. Danny le señaló el puntito brillante de Venus en el cielo gris de Silicon Valley, y Isaac le contó todas las estrellas que se veían desde el porche de su casita de madera en lo alto del viñedo, le habló del olor de las brasas en la chimenea y las tierra calentada por el sol, del ruido de los grillos escondidos entre las hojas de su manzano. 

—Y trabajar el campo es, no sé, te da la sensación de que estás trabajando para conseguir algo… real, ¿sabes? —dijo, sentado junto a él en el bordillo de la acera. Danny le miraba con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano y los ojos redondos y brillantes clavados en los suyos, como si hubiera algo ahí que mereciera la pena ver—. Plantas una semilla, la riegas, la cuidas, la ves crecer, y al cabo del tiempo tienes una calabaza, o una lechuga, o un racimo de uvas. Me parece muy satisfactorio a nivel espiritual, yo qué sé —se rió, quitándole importancia con un gesto—. Supongo que no tanto como construir una nave que vaya a Plutón, o lo que sea que tú haces.

Danny tardó un segundo en responder. Seguía mirándole con una sonrisa suave y tonta en la cara, una mirada que a Isaac le costaba mantener sin sonrojarse.

—Cuanto más bebes, más se te nota el acento. Es muy gracioso. 

—Déjame en paz, es la primera función cerebral que pierdo cuando me emborracho —dijo, arrugando la boca, y se dejó caer contra Danny para darle un empujón con el hombro. Él se rió, una carcajada infantil y ridícula, y los ojos se le llenaron de pequeñas arrugas. 

—Tendrías que dejar de esconderlo. Si estás usando la mitad de tu concentración en hablar como lo hacen en la tele…

—Y la otra mitad en ocultar mi verdadera forma, azul y escamosa —terminó, asintiendo gravemente con la cabeza—. Estoy totalmente desprotegido ante mis enemigos.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Has elegido una imagen muy interesante para hacerte pasar por humano.

—¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo? —preguntó Isaac finalmente, porque no había muchas maneras más de interpretarlo. Danny se rió, agachando la cabeza como con culpabilidad.

—Se me da mucho mejor cuando estoy sobrio —admitió, y a Isaac le dio un vuelco el estómago—. Bueno, no _mucho_. Un poco mejor. ¿Está funcionando?

Él tardó un segundo en convencerse de que sentarse a horcajadas sobre Danny y morderle la boca no era la mejor idea, aunque los labios le hormiguearan de ganas de besarle y su cuerpo se sintiera tenso como un resorte, a punto de saltar.

—Tienes suerte de que sea un tío tan fácil —dijo al fin, tragándose el nudo en su garganta.

—Eres adorable —contestó él.

—No lo soy —protestó, poniendo su mejor cara de tipo duro, que en Boston nunca había funcionado, pero fuera resultaba bastante convincente. A Danny le arrancó una sonrisa.

—Seguro que eres terrorífico cuando no estás dejando que un idiota como yo te tire los trastos.

—No sé, esto no me pasa muy a menudo.

—¿No? ¿Quieres que sea un cliché y te diga que me parece increíble? —Isaac reprimió las ganas de hundir la cara en las manos para esconder el color de sus mejillas, pero fue incapaz de contener la enorme sonrisa que sintió tirando de su boca. —No sería el primero que uso esta noche. De perdidos al río.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Pero, para que conste… 

Isaac le frenó.

—No hagas que me muera de vergüenza —suplicó. Danny suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Vale —accedió a media voz, pero no dejó de mirarle con una sonrisa suave y dulce en los labios, una especie de calidez que le removía por dentro, le hacía querer esconderse y, a la vez, no querer que dejara nunca de mirarle.

Danny llevó una mano lentamente hacia Isaac, la palma caliente contra su mandíbula, el pulgar recorriendo con cuidado la marca pálida bajo su ojo derecho.

—¿Esta cicatriz…? —preguntó, y Isaac apenas le oyó con el ruido de su corazón latiéndole en los tímpanos—. ¿Una pelea?

—Una de las que perdí —dijo, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de las yemas de los dedos de Danny rozando el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Una de muchas?

Él tomó la mano de Danny en la suya, apartándola de su piel, porque no era capaz de pensar y estaba a punto de hacer una locura.

—No es como si las hubiera empezado yo —dijo, tragando saliva, y dejó caer sus manos en su regazo, antes de darse cuenta de que sus dedos seguían rodeando con fuerza los de Danny. A él no parecía importarle, a juzgar por la manera en la que seguía mirándole, imperceptiblemente más cerca cada segundo que pasaba—. No todas. 

Danny sonrió, recorriendo con el pulgar las venas de su muñeca fina y pálida. 

—Nunca he estado en una pelea. Una vez me rompieron la nariz de un golpe, pero fue un accidente.

A Isaac le faltaba el aire, no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios.

—¿Te estás llevando una impresión horrible de mí? —preguntó, acercándose otro milímetro. Sus rodillas chocaron y ninguno se apartó—. Porque no soy tan malo como parezco.

—¿Sabes que me detuvieron con trece años por hackear los servidores del instituto?

—¿Esa es tu manera de hacerme sentir mejor?

—¿Necesitas sentirte mejor?

Isaac se encogió de hombros con un suspiro entrecortado. Quería decir que no, que no en ese momento, que era la primera vez que no se sentía como un perdedor en toda su vida. Danny dejó descansar la frente sobre el hombro de Isaac apenas un segundo antes de volver a levantarla, y estaban aún más cerca, tanto que sentía su respiración acariciándole la mejilla. 

—Isaac —murmuró.

—Hola —se oyó decir.

—Isaac es un buen nombre. 

Él sonrió. El corazón amenazaba con estallarle las costillas.

—Gracias.

—Isaac Newton, Isaac Asimov. Isaac… no me sé tu apellido.

—Lahey —se rió, y Danny le regaló una sonrisa tímida. Sus labios parecían suaves y calientes y perfectos.

—Todos muy importantes en la historia de la astronáutica —dijo. Apenas hacían más que susurrar. Isaac podía sentir el latido de su sangre contra el pulgar de Danny en su muñeca, torrencial y ensordecedor—. Bueno, tú no, pero…

—Puedo serlo si tú me dejas.

Danny suspiró. 

—Eso ha estado muy bien —dijo, llevando la otra mano al cuello de la chaqueta de Isaac, recorriendo la costura con la yema de los dedos—. Muy elegante.

—Gracias —contestó, apagando la palabra contra la boca de Danny. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, y los dedos de Danny tiraron de la tela de su camiseta, ahogando un quejido cuando la punta de su lengua le rozó los labios. Todo su cuerpo era un escalofrío que nacía del estómago, un hormigueo caliente y suave, como de terciopelo, erizándole la piel; hasta que Danny abrió la mano contra su pecho y empujó.

—Para —dijo, y Isaac necesitó un segundo para oírle, para volver a abrir los ojos y enfocar la imagen de Danny, de sus labios húmedos, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos grandes y aterrorizados—. Lo siento, lo siento. No puedo hacer esto.

Él se apartó medio metro en una décima de segundo.

—Mierda. Perdona —dijo, la sangre helándosele en las venas—, creí que tú querías… Dios, soy idiota.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No, no. No es tu culpa.

—Isaac, yo… —bufó, hundiendo los hombros—. Me siento fatal.

—No tienes por qué. Sólo… ¿He ido demasiado rápido? ¿He hecho algo mal?

—Dios mío. No. Es… —Danny hizo una mueca, como si le doliera cada palabra. —Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos —dijo, tendiéndole una mano.

—Oh —dijo Isaac, apenas un murmullo, y entonces lo entendió—. _Oh_. 

—Lo siento —repitió Danny. Su mano seguía ahí suspendida en el aire entre los dos.

Isaac se levantó de la acera con las piernas torpes y temblorosas.

—Será mejor que me vaya —musitó, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Isaac, no quiero que pienses que…

—Me están esperando —mintió, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos—, así que…

—Te voy a dar mi teléfono —dijo Danny, levantándose también y dando un paso hacia Isaac. Él dio uno hacia atrás.

—Deja que me vaya a casa, _por favor_.

Él apretó la mandíbula y asintió despacio.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

—Deja de decir eso, porque me hace sentir como un gilipollas.

Se dio media vuelta y Danny no le paró cuando empezó a moverse calle abajo, sin saber hacia dónde. Sólo oía el ruido del aire llenándole los pulmones y el corazón latiendo en su pecho como un tambor. Sólo podía pensar que era un estúpido estúpido estúpido, y las lágrimas que se negaba a llorar le quemaban en los ojos. Sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo hacia su coche cuando se lo encontró, brillante de lluvia bajo una farola, así que se montó en el asiento del copiloto y esperó a oscuras. El reloj del salpicadero marcaba las 4:27.

Erica le llamó media hora más tarde, y tres minutos después estaba de rodillas en el asiento del conductor, estirándose por encima de la palanca de cambios para pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Todo el mundo te está viendo el culo —dijo Cora, poniéndose detrás de ella y tirando de su minifalda hacia abajo—. Parecía que iba bien, ¿no? —le dijo a Isaac.

—Yo creí que iba bien —contestó él, dejándose ahogar por los brazos férreos de Erica—. Aparentemente no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona un cerebro humano normal.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Nada. No ha sido él. No lo sé —dijo con un quejido—. Pensé que estábamos… Estábamos tonteando. Estábamos haciendo más que eso, y yo he insinuado algo estúpido sobre querer casarme con él y tener sus bebés, porque soy claramente subnormal, y él… —Isaac suspiró—. Le he besado y él se ha apartado y me ha dicho que cree que será mejor si quedamos como amigos, y yo he salido de allí corriendo como la mierda que soy.

—Isaac…

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para mí. ¿Le habéis visto? Joder.

—No uses esto para convencerte de que no te mereces que te pasen estas cosas —dijo Cora, por encima del hombro de Erica. Ella le pasó los dedos entre el pelo.

—No sé si es posible ser más gilipollas. Conoces a un tío que trabaja para la NASA y es hijo de una Congresista, ¿y qué haces? Hablarle de que tu madre está muerta, tu padre era una mierda y tú te pasaste la adolescencia en una casa de acogida, como la puta basura blanca que eres. —Ellas dos trataron de objetar, pero Isaac no se paró a escucharlo. —Lo sorprendente es que no me mandara a tomar por culo mucho antes. Pero de verdad que creía que le gustaba. Se reía de mis tonterías, con sus hoyuelos adorables y, no sé, tiene una risa estupenda, como de niño pequeño —recordó, y algo se volvió a romper en su pecho—. A lo mejor sólo se estaba riendo de mí, porque es… Tiene que ser la hostia de inteligente, ¿no? Pero no me hacía sentir estúpido. No me hacía sentir… —Isaac se tapó la cara con las manos, frotándose con fuerza. —De verdad creía que había algo.

—Lo importante es que estás saliendo al mundo y conociendo gente —dijo Cora—. Ya llegará la persona para ti, Isaac. Lo raro habría sido que el primer tío con el que te hayas cruzado sea el amor de tu vida.

—Ya supongo.

—Pero… —sugirió Erica.

—Pero nunca me había sentido así con nadie —murmuró—. Cuando le he besado ha sido como si durante un segundo todo se parara, todo estaba en silencio, como si el universo entero hubiera dejado de girar para nosotros.

—Eres un amor.

—Isaac, no puedes volcar todas tus expectativas sobre cómo tendría que ser el amor sobre una persona a la que acabas de conocer.

—Vete a la mierda, Cora. ¿Estudiaste un semestre de Psicología y ya te crees que puedes analizar a todo el mundo?

—Sólo estoy diciendo que…

—¿Sabes lo que tendrías que hacer? —la cortó Erica—. Llámale y acepta su oferta de ser amigos.

—¿A ti te parece que quiero ser amigo suyo? —dijo, con una risa sardónica.

—Bueno, a lo mejor él sólo necesita conocerte mejor, o al hacerlo tú te das cuenta de que es un gilipollas, o a lo mejor acabáis siendo buenos amigos y ya. La amistad es suficientemente buena por sí sola.

—Ya tengo amigos.

Cora puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, ¿qué quieres hacer, entonces?

—Quiero llegar a casa y dormir —dijo, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos y dando la conversación por terminada. Erica suspiró.

—Vale, vámonos a casa.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El subtítulo _Wide eyed and hopefully wild_ es un verso de Parabol, de Tool.
> 
> Sí, tras leer el primer capítulo no queda muy claro de qué va todavía esta historia. Aguanta un segundito conmigo.
> 
> Lo más probable es que acabe teniendo diez o doce capítulos tan largos como este o más, así que te voy a suplicar un poco de cariño. Es un pairing minoritario en un idioma en el que no espero que me lea mucha gente, así que si lo haces y te gusta, _por favor_ no dejes que piense que estoy escribiendo para el vacío. Los kudos son amor. 
> 
> Soy [t-u-a-i.tumblr.com](http://t-u-a-i.tumblr.com), por si quieres pasar a decir hola :)


	2. Let's talk about spaceships, or anything except you and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corregido por littlegelen, como siempre. Bless her.
> 
> En este capítulo se habla mucho de de vino (de lo que no sé lo suficiente), de astronáutica (de lo que no sé absolutamente nada) y de relaciones interpersonales (y lo que sé de eso lo aprendí en la tele). Espero no ofender a muchos astrofísicos, me he informado todo lo que he podido.
> 
> [Trigger warnings en las notas finales.]

Danny se despertó con el campaneo sintético del Skype resonando en sus oídos. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas en cuanto la despegó de la almohada, y el ruido incesante no ayudaba nada con el martilleo en sus sienes. No era tanto la resaca, porque apenas había bebido suficiente para emborracharse, como el cansancio de las últimas horas de sueño poco profundo. Se movió hacia su escritorio, recolocándose el pijama, retorcido en torno a su cuerpo tras pasarse la noche dando vueltas en la cama. 

Abrió el ordenador y aceptó la llamada con un gruñido.

—Dios, tienes una pinta de mierda —le saludó Jackson desde su soleado estudio en DC, dando un trago a su taza con el escudo de Georgetown. Tenía tan buen aspecto como siempre, con su pelo castaño cuidadosamente peinado, su traje a medida perfectamente planchado y el nudo de la corbata hecho con precisión milimétrica. A veces Danny le odiaba.

—Me acabas de despertar —dijo con la voz ronca y la lengua torpe. Se frotó los ojos y trató de enfocar la vista en la pequeña ventana con su cara en la pantalla. Tenía una pinta de mierda—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las doce. 

—¿Qué?

—En Washington. Allí deben de ser las nueve.

—Vete a la mierda, Jackson, llegué a casa a las cinco ayer, ¿qué coño…?

—Ya lo sé, me llegó tu mensaje —replicó él, con una mueca de hastío—. ¿Qué pasó que fuera tan dramático como para merecer un mensaje de borrachera?

—Oh, Dios, voy a necesitar un café para tener esta conversación —dijo Danny, levantando el portátil de la mesa.

A veces le odiaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo le echaba de menos como un loco, porque nadie le había entendido jamás como lo hacía Jackson.

Se habían conocido en el colegio, el primer otoño tras mudarse a Washington. Él era el capitán del equipo, el primero de la clase y el eterno rey del baile, y Danny sólo era un chaval tímido que sabía que era más inteligente que nadie en todo su curso. Llegó a clase el primer día con sus gafas redondas y su pin del campamento espacial enganchado a la solapa de la chaqueta, y cuando Jackson intentó ser cruel él lo fue más y mejor. Algunos le habrían guardado rencor por ello, pero Jackson fue más listo y le convirtió en su mejor amigo, a pesar de ser un friki, de ser gay y de tener prohibido participar en la clase de educación física. La siguiente persona que intentó ser cruel con Danny se llevó a casa un ojo morado.

—¿Quién es y qué te ha hecho? —oyó preguntar a Jackson, mientras le llevaba bajo el brazo hacia la pequeña cocina de su apartamento. Dejó el ordenador en la encimera y se acercó a estudiar el café que quedaba en la jarra de la cafetera, que no recordaba cuándo hizo. Puede que tuviera un par de días—. Sube la pantalla, Daniel. No te veo más que el culo.

Puso el café a calentar y se sirvió un vaso de zumo antes de sentarse en una banqueta frente a él.

—Conocí a alguien ayer —empezó, con un suspiro.

—Sí, eso ya lo supongo.

—Se llama Isaac. —Danny se mordió el interior de la mejilla, buscando una manera de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, de dejar de pensar en la fuerza de sus manos y la suavidad de sus labios y la manera en la que sus ojos perdieron su brillantez cuando Danny se apartó. —Es amigo de la hermana de Derek.

—¿Es ese el problema? ¿Se ha acostado con Derek? Los gays sois tan endogámicos.

—No, es… Cállate —le pidió—. No hay ningún problema con él. Él es perfecto. 

—Por favor —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Está estudiando Administración de empresas y fabrica vino, y es…

Jackson le cortó con un silbido impresionado.

—Me sorprende mucho que te acuestes con gente con tanta clase. Bien hecho, Danny.

—No me he acostado con él, eso es lo que estoy intentando decirte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es de rollo mocasín y pantalón tobillero? —dijo con una mueca—. ¿Es hijo de un Senador? ¿Es Chuck Bass? ¿Tiene más dinero que yo? —preguntó, con el tono más alarmado cada segundo que pasaba, mientras Danny se levantaba a servirse el café. Estaba demasiado dormido para mantener el ritmo—. ¿Es Mr. Big? Oh, Dios, ¿es súper viejo? ¿Cuántos años tiene, cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta! 

—Jackson, para. Nada de eso —le frenó, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa ante su ataque de dramatismo—. Es de nuestra edad. Tiene los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes y un piercing en el pezón, y llevaba una camiseta de los Stone Roses.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—No te has acostado con él pero le has visto los pezones.

—Se le marcaba a través… —empezó a defenderse—. ¡Jackson! Deja de ponérmelo difícil.

—¿Qué clase de persona con un piercing en el pezón fabrica vino?

—Yo qué sé —replicó con un quejido, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Ni siquiera te gusta el vino —le recordó él.

—Es tan guapo, Jackson. Tan _guapo_ —se lamentó, con la mejilla descansando contra la fría encimera de formica—. Y es muy gracioso, y muy dulce, y un poco retorcido a la vez, ¿sabes? Y no es como nadie que yo haya conocido antes.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

—Isaac.

—¿Isaac qué? —insistió, tecleando algo rápidamente, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿Le estás buscando en Facebook? No hagas eso.

—¿Tú lo has hecho? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, Danny, ponte al día —le reprochó, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Isaac Lahey?

—Sí. ¿Cómo…?

—La hermana de Derek —fue su escueta respuesta—. Oh. Es… sorprendentemente mono. 

Danny dejó de resistirse, y en treinta segundos su foto de perfil le saludaba con un guiño desde el navegador. Estaba al aire libre en un día claro y brillante, y el sol le llenaba el pelo de reflejos dorados y le teñía las mejillas. Su perfil no daba muchos detalles personales, y apenas había actualizaciones de estado, pero tenía un montón de fotos en las que le habían etiquetado. Él arrodillado junto al racimo de uvas más diminuto de la tierra; él con la cabeza de Erica apoyada en su hombro, sentados frente a una chimenea; él con una cuchara de palo y Cora con un puerro, hombro con hombro frente a unos fogones. Parecía feliz en todas ellas, desenfadado y siempre con media sonrisa irónica. Había años de fotos, de Isaac con el pelo más corto y más largo, con bermudas y la piel dorada o con el cuello envuelto en una bufanda de lana y la punta de la nariz roja de frío, con las mejillas más redondas o los pómulos más marcados. Isaac tumbado en la playa, con un bañador azul apoyándose bajo en su cadera afilada, los ojos entrecerrados por el sol y un libro abierto sobre su estómago.

—Tienes una cara de tonto… —se burló Jackson, y él cerró el navegador, avergonzado de repente—. ¿Estabas viendo la foto de la playa? Buen ojo con lo del piercing —se rió.

—¿Por qué pensabas que esto iba a ser buena idea? —dijo, negándose a caer ante la provocación.

—Mándale una solicitud de amistad.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque en tu foto de perfil sales más guapo de lo que eres en la vida real, y si insistes lo suficiente…

—¿Qué? No… Vale, tendría que haberte explicado mejor la situación —admitió con un suspiro—. No fue él el que dijo que no.

Jackson se acercó peligrosamente a la pantalla, con las cejas enarcadas hasta niveles sobrehumanos.

—¿Fuiste tú, pedazo de imbécil? —gruñó. Danny arrugó la cara en un gesto de disculpa—. ¿Por qué? Claramente te gusta. ¡Si no no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación!

—Me gusta un montón. Y estuvimos tonteando toda la noche, y yo me puse en modo _llevármelo a la cama_ , pero entonces él me besó, y sentí como sí… Joder —bufó—. Yo qué sé.

—¿Tan mal besa?

—Dios, no. Fue un beso impresionante —le aseguró, porque lo fue. No duró más de cinco segundos, pero nunca antes un simple beso le había hecho sentir que le deseaban tanto, que era tan valioso. Isaac le miraba como si fuera algo precioso, le tocaba como si quisiera consumirle, y era una sensación intoxicante.

—Cada minuto que pasa entiendo menos…

—Supe que si le traía a casa no iba a querer que se marchara nunca —dijo, apoyando la cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos.

—Oh —musitó Jackson.

—Sí.

—Y tú vuelves a Washington en dos meses.

Danny apretó la mandíbula.

Era el sueño de toda una vida, era lo único que había querido jamás, y cada día estaba más cerca de convertirse en realidad. Iba a ser ingeniero de sistemas en la NASA, iba a trabajar en el proyecto más ambicioso de la historia junto a miles de personas alrededor del planeta. Iban a cambiar el mundo para las próximas generaciones, aunque ninguno fuera a vivir suficiente para verlo.

Nunca había querido otra cosa, hasta ese momento. Quería a Isaac, quería poder invitarle a cenar, hacerle reír de esa forma que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, quitarle la ropa y aprenderse su cuerpo de memoria. Quería poder pensar en él como en algo que no iba a dejar de existir a finales de julio.

—Pero, y no quiero ser un capullo —aclaró como medida de precaución Jackson—, ¿cuántas veces te has enrollado con un tío que parecía _El Definitivo_ y ha resultado no serlo? ¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido que hayan durado más de dos meses?

Danny resopló, bajando la mirada a sus manos.

—Una —murmuró.

—Y tenías dieciséis años. No estoy intentando quitarle importancia, ¿vale? —le dijo, hablando con un cuidado que era raro en él—. Sólo estoy poniéndolo en perspectiva.

—Es distinto con Isaac. No estoy diciendo que esté enamorado, o que vaya a estarlo, o que piense que él puede ser… Yo qué sé —suspiró—. Pero hubo un momento ayer en el que pensé " _joder, ¿es así como tenía que ser todo este tiempo?_ ". Porque de repente todos los tíos con los que he estado antes, todas las cosas que he sentido antes son como sucedáneos de esto, de lo que siento con esta persona con la que sólo he tenido una conversación de cuatro horas —confesó, con la voz ahogada—. Y no sé lo que significa, pero me está volviendo loco.

Levantó la vista y se atrevió a mirar a Jackson, allí al otro lado del país, con el ceño fruncido y el gesto preocupado, y se murió de miedo. Él era el que le quitaba de la cabeza sus delirios románticos imposibles, el que tenía que asegurarle que no era nada, que se iba a pasar, que estaba preocupándose por una tontería.

—Se supone que no creías en el amor a primera vista —dijo a cambio.

Danny se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar. Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo qué sé, Jackson, tío.  


\------

  
Isaac quitó el vaho del espejo con la palma de su mano para estudiar su reflejo, debatiendo si podía aguantar sin afeitarse y que su jefe no le echara la bronca. No había una política en contra del vello facial, siempre que no fueran los cuatro pelos de adolescente que le salían a Isaac en la barbilla. Era un asunto realmente lamentable. Se enrolló la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió del baño lleno de vapor con el pelo aun húmedo y goteándole sobre los ojos, decidiendo que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo.

—¿Puedo empezar a fregar los platos ya? —preguntó Erica desde el sofá, pasando ruidosamente las páginas del catálogo de Victoria's Secret, sin ningún interés por levantarse.

—Cuando quieras —dijo él, echando a andar hacia su habitación. El apartamento no era muy grande, y estaba construido como un tren, como un estrecho pasillo a lo largo del cual se iban abriendo las tres habitaciones. A algún genio de la arquitectura se le había ocurrido colocar el baño junto a la entrada y los dormitorios al fondo, para obligarles a pasearse medio desnudos a través del salón y la cocina un par de veces al día. Se habían visto tantas veces en los años que llevaban viviendo juntos que ya no era ni interesante.

Estaba cruzando el umbral de su dormitorio cuando Cora abrió la puerta del suyo llamándole con un gesto de la mano, la otra sujetando el teléfono contra su oreja.

—Puedo mirar a ver si está en casa —le dijo a su interlocutor, abriendo mucho los ojos hacia Isaac—. Dame un segundo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

Cora bajó el teléfono y susurró:

—Danny. Me está pidiendo tu número.

—¿Qué? —dijo, tardando un segundo en entenderla. Erica asomó la cabeza desde el salón, y todos se miraron un momento en silencio en el pasillo a oscuras—. ¿Qué coño quiere?

—Puedo mandarle a la mierda —sugirió Cora, tapando el micrófono con la otra mano.

—A lo mejor ha cambiado de opinión —dijo Erica, apenas levantando la voz—. ¿Suena a que ha cambiado de opinión?

Ella se encogió de hombros exageradamente.

—Suena acojonado, pero a lo mejor sólo es porque me ha despertado de la siesta.

—Esto no es normal, ¿verdad? —preguntó Isaac, congelado contra el marco de su puerta—. ¿O sólo me parece raro a mí?

—Le puedo decir que ya le llamarás.

—No, eso me obliga a llamarle —contestó, respirando hondo—. No quiero tener que ser yo el que llame.

—Pues coge el puto teléfono.

Isaac aseguró la toalla a su cintura y tendió la mano derecha hacia Cora.

—Pásamelo —dijo.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó Erica.

—Sí, qué más da —contestó, tratando de convencerse, y Cora le pasó el móvil.

Era una mala idea, probablemente. Toda la situación había sido una mala idea, desde el momento en el que aceptó salir con Erica y Cora. Fijarse en alguien como Danny, tan por encima de sus posibilidades, creer que tenía alguna opción con él, que la conexión que estaba sintiendo era de verdad, que no iba sólo en una dirección… Había sido una decisión de mierda detrás de otra.

—Hola.

—¿Isaac? —replicó Danny. Él se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El sol estaba alto en el cielo y toda la luz caía sobre la cama, sobre las sábanas blancas revueltas a sus pies—. Ostras. Hola. No estaba preparado… —se rió con nerviosismo, y el sonido nítido y claro se le coló bajo la piel como un millón de agujas—. He necesitado toda la mañana para convencerme de llamar a Derek para pedirle el teléfono de Cora, y luego para llamarla a ella, y esperaba tener otro rato…

—¿Quieres algo?

—Sí.

Isaac esperó tres segundos, cinco, antes de mirar la pantalla del teléfono para asegurarse de que la llamada no se había cortado.

—Si te has tomado tantas molestias para conseguir mi número…

—Sí, perdona —dijo atropelladamente—. No estoy seguro de qué es lo que pretendía con esta llamada. Sólo quería disculparme, supongo, por todo lo de ayer. Fui injusto contigo.

—Vale.

—Así que, lo siento.

—Vale —repitió Isaac.

Y él podría haberse disculpado también, por asumir que Danny quería algo y equivocarse, por comportarse como un capullo cuando el único que había hecho algo mal era él mismo. Podría disculparse, pero no lo hizo, porque nunca había sabido cómo.

—¿Podemos tomarnos un café? —preguntó Danny tras un momento, sonando pequeño e inseguro, y Isaac se odiaba por hacerle sentir así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el café está bien, facilita la conversación sin poner demasiada presión en…

—Danny —le frenó—, ya me dejaste claro ayer que no quieres nada conmigo, así que o estás muy desesperado por hacer amigos o estás tomándome el pelo. Y no me gusta que me tomen el pelo.

—No estoy… —Danny chasqueó la lengua, y Isaac podía imaginarse su ceño ligeramente fruncido con algo como preocupación, su mirada clavada en el suelo. Era extraño ser capaz de verle con tanta claridad en su cabeza—. Ayer lo hice muy mal. Tendría que haberlo parado antes de que llegara a donde llegó, porque lo único que puedo ofrecerte es amistad.

Isaac se paso una mano por el pelo mojado.

—No hacía falta que me llamaras para decirme eso.

—He llamado para invitarte a un café.

—Gracias, pero no voy a poder.

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque no quiero —replicó.

Danny tardó un segundo en contestar.

—Vale. Esa es una buena razón.

Isaac esperaba que colgara el teléfono tras eso, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco dijo nada más en un momento muy largo, pero podía oír la respiración suave de Danny al otro lado de la línea, pausada y profunda. Él recogió una camiseta del suelo para tener algo que hacer, para dejar de estar allí parado en el centro de su diminuta habitación, esperando a que Danny le diera algo de sentido a todo eso.

—Podías haberme rechazado con delicadeza, ¿sabes? —dijo cuando se cansó de esperar, dejando la camiseta sobre su escritorio—. Tuviste horas para hacerlo, pero dejaste que me pusiera en ridículo, y me seguiste el rollo, y me dejaste creer que tenía alguna posibilidad con alguien como tú…

—Soy un idiota —le espetó Danny—, ¿eso es lo que necesitas oír?

—La verdad es que ayuda.

—¿Podemos vernos en persona? —insistió él, sonando derrotado, y Isaac trató de encontrar fuerzas suficientes para colgarle el teléfono.

—No, Danny, joder.

—¿Por qué no? 

—Porque me gustas. No hace falta ser un puto genio para darse cuenta —exclamó, porque Danny lo era, y sin embargo allí estaba, obligándole a deletreárselo—. Me gustas mucho y yo a ti no, y me enseñaron que ' _no_ ' es una respuesta definitiva y no una invitación para seguir insistiendo, pero no puedo simplemente dejar de querer algo contigo. Algo más que ser amigos.

—Dios mío —musitó Danny—, esto es un desastre.

—Vaya, joder, siento que todo esto sea tan inconveniente para ti —gruñó él, notando el calor subiéndole en oleadas hacia la cara.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir.

—¿Has llamado para algo más que para reírte de mí? Porque empiezo a…

—Isaac —dijo con un quejido—. Me mudo en dos meses.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, antes de que las palabras empezaran a calar. Y entonces lo hicieron, pero seguían sin tener mucho sentido.

—Mi puesto en la NASA no es aquí, es en Washington, así que en dos meses me voy. Y tú te quedas. Y pensé que podía… —Oyó a Danny respirar hondo, y Isaac tuvo que sentarse en el suelo a los pies de la cama, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. —Si nos hubiéramos conocido en cualquier otro momento te habría besado antes de que te acabaras la primera copa. Joder, si me gustaras menos te habría invitado a subir a mi casa.

Él quiso reírse, durante el medio segundo que tardó en entenderlo todo. Dejó de tener gracia muy rápido. Danny seguía hablando, pero todo sonaba amortiguado por el ruido blanco en sus oídos.

—No sé si es una locura, porque nos conocemos de un par de horas, pero no quiero empezar nada si no… Me voy en dos meses. 

—¿Así que te gusto?

Danny se rió, una carcajada débil y cansada.

—Sí. No sé por qué te cuesta tanto creértelo.

—Mírate, y mírame a mí.

—Me han obligado a buscarte en Facebook —dijo, sonando un poco avergonzado—. Llevo mirándote todo el día. 

—Ni siquiera uso esa cosa —contestó Isaac rápidamente, haciendo inventario mental de todas las fotos humillantes en las que Erica le había etiquetado a lo largo de los años. Eran muchas—. Está lleno de fotos tontas.

—Sales muy guapo —suspiró Danny, y Isaac echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el marco de la cama, y cerró los ojos.

Tendría que haber sabido que algo así iba a pasar. Las cosas siempre podían ir peor, el universo siempre podía ser un poco más cruel con él.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes —le reprochó tras un momento, a media voz.

—Ya lo sé —contestó, también en voz baja, como si el sonido pudiera romperles—, pero no pensé que fuera a importar si nos acostábamos sólo una vez, ¿sabes? Nos despediríamos al día siguiente y no pasaría nada.

—¿Iba a ser tu rollo de una noche?

—Lo siento —contestó, y Isaac no tuvo fuerzas para ofenderse, porque _ese_ día podría haber sido 'el día siguiente', y en vez de despertarse con el frío y el ruido del aeropuerto colándose por las rendijas de su ventana, lo habría hecho en la cama de Danny, cansado y contento y con los labios hinchados de tanto besarle. Un rollo de una noche habría sido mejor que ese vacío, que esa nada.

—Aún podemos hacerlo.

—No, no podemos —musitó él, con la voz pequeña y temerosa—. Creo que si lo hacemos me voy a acabar enamorando de ti.

Una presión húmeda y fría le subió a Isaac por la garganta, como unas manos en torno a su cuello. 

—Ese tipo de cosas no se le dicen a alguien a quien acabas de conocer —consiguió murmurar.

—Me da igual —dijo, y parecía tan seguro. Isaac ni siquiera era capaz de respirar sin que le temblara la voz—. Siempre he sabido que iba a volver a casa, y en los ocho años que llevo fuera nunca he conocido a nadie que me importara dejar atrás. Pero de repente te conozco a ti cuando ya no tengo tiempo, y es… No sé. Es tremendo, y una mierda, y no voy a fingir que no me está matando.

Él se tapó los ojos con una mano. Con la otra apretó el móvil de Cora hasta le dolieron los nudillos.

—Háblame de tu trabajo en la NASA —le pidió con la voz ahogada.

—¿Por qué?

—Para recordarme que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer —dijo, tratando de sonreír—. ¿A dónde vas a mandar cohetes?

—A la Luna. 

—Eso es una mierda. Ya hemos estado allí. — _No te vayas_ , quiso decir.

—Vale, a ver —intentó Danny de nuevo, respirando hondo un par de veces, y se aclaró la garganta—. Vamos a estudiar la viabilidad de convertir la Luna en una planta de energía solar que alimente a toda la Tierra.

—No hace falta que te inventes cosas de ciencia ficción.

—Es la verdad —contestó, y le podía oír sonreír. Danny hablaba sólo con un lado de la boca cuando sonreía, y a Isaac le partía el corazón recordarlo. Le partía el corazón que hablar de ingeniería le hiciera tan estúpidamente feliz—. Habría que transportar millones de kilómetros cuadrados de placas solares, y transmisores gigantes, y robots que hicieran todo el trabajo, así que puede que esto tarde setenta años. Y si invertimos billones en convertir la Luna en una Estrella de la Muerte, pero diez días más tarde resulta que conseguimos dominar la fusión nuclear por fin, y ya no hace falta… Es un asunto delicado.

—¿Y tú vas a hacer eso?

—Una parte diminuta de eso, sí.

—Es la hostia —exclamó, y Danny se rió.

Por alguna razón incomprensible Isaac se sentía orgulloso de él, de una persona que doce horas antes ni siquiera sabía que existía. 

—Y sólo es la versión corta. En la versión larga hay robots que convierten roca lunar en estructuras de ingeniería complejas.

—No puedo competir contra robots espaciales —murmuró Isaac.

—Es una comparación injusta —admitió, y de repente ya no se reía—. Isaac…

—Joder —masculló, porque sabía que después de eso venía algo que no iba a ser capaz de oír sin que le destrozara por dentro. Danny dudando, Danny buscando universos alternativos en los que podía invitarle a salir sin que doliera, porque nadie se iba a ir a ningún lado—. Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo —dijo, y era verdad.

—Oh. Vale.

—Lo siento —añadió, y esperó que entendiera todas las cosas por las que quería disculparse—. Yo tampoco estaba preparado para que me llamaras.

—Ya.

—Pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.

—¿Sí? Yo también.

Isaac intentó reunir el valor suficiente para despedirse. Iba tarde, el agua de la ducha hacía tiempo que se había secado de su piel y él empezaba a estar helado, pero no era capaz de moverse.

—¿De verdad quieres que seamos amigos? —dijo a cambio.

—No quiero arrepentirme de no haberte conocido.

La sinceridad en su voz era como un puñetazo.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes que viene? —le preguntó, dándose cuenta enseguida de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo—. Porque monto una barbacoa.

—¿Me estás invitando?

—No, te lo digo sólo para que sepas lo que te estás perdiendo —replicó, sonriendo a su pesar.

—Ah, vale —contestó Danny, riéndose suavemente.

—Vamos a ser, no sé, seis o siete… Tráete a quien quieras. A Derek o a quien sea.

—Vale.

—Si me añades a Facebook esta noche te cuento cómo llegar, ¿vale?

—Sí.

—Pero deja de mirar mis fotos —añadió, tratando de sonar severo. Danny se volvió a reír, y cada vez dolía un poco menos.

—Vale, haré lo que pueda.

—Tengo que colgar.

—Vale —repitió.

Isaac tenía que vestirse y llegar a la tienda y trabajar cinco horas en algo que odiaba, y lo único que quería hacer era no dejar de hablar con él nunca.

—Bueno, pues eso. Hasta luego.

—Isaac, ¿quieres que cuelgue yo? —se burló Danny, casi con ternura.

—No, esto es estúpido. Adiós —dijo, y tardó aún un segundo en convencerse para colgar el maldito teléfono—. Joder.

Miró el número en grandes dígitos blancos sobre el fondo negro, paralizado hasta que la pantalla volvió a oscurecerse, y sólo entonces pudo levantarse del suelo a los pies de la cama.  


\------

  
_Tome la salida CA-17-S en dirección Santa Cruz_ , dijo el navegador del coche de Derek, con su voz irritante y robótica.

—Joder, por fin —replicó él, poniendo el intermitente, y Danny volvió a comprobar la hora. Iban bien de tiempo, todo estaba saliendo según el horario previsto. Isaac le había dicho que la gente iba a ir apareciendo alrededor de las seis, así que Danny iba a llegar a las seis y veinte, para que pareciera que no se había preocupado demasiado. Lo cierto era que había empezado a vestirse a las tres, porque se conocía y, aunque había preparado la ropa que iba a ponerse el día anterior, sabía que iba a necesitar cambiarse siete veces de camisa.

Se había cambiado siete veces de camisa y había acabado eligiendo la misma que eligió el día anterior, porque era un histérico.

Sabía que no tendría que estar nervioso, que Isaac y él solo eran amigos, que no iba a pasar nada raro. Llevaban hablando toda la semana a través de Facebook y de mensajes, y había sido absolutamente amistoso e inocente, y no se habían vuelto a hacer grandes declaraciones de amor. Habían sido buenos.

_Siga la carretera durante nueve kilómetros._

—¿Nueve? —exclamó Derek, mirando el mapa en el salpicadero—. Pero bueno, esto está lejísimos.

—¿Creías que ya habíamos llegado? —Danny se rió. —Es un viaje de cuarenta minutos, llevamos quince y tú conduces como una abuela. No hemos llegado.

—¿Qué ponía en ese cartel?

—¿Los Gatos? —dijo, señalando a su alrededor, a la calle de una dirección por la que estaban pasando, rodeada de casas blancas de dos pisos—. Isaac tiene un viñedo de verdad, no una parra en el jardín trasero de su casa unifamiliar.

—No te pongas listo conmigo. 

—Tú deja de quejarte.

—¿Por qué he dejado que me convencieras? —preguntó él, frenando para dejar cruzar a una pareja con un carrito de bebé. No había sido tanto convencer como suplicar, porque Danny no se había sentido capaz de presentarse allí él solo, y Derek había acabado cambiando planes con su novio para acompañarle, porque era la mejor persona del mundo, aunque le gustara fingir lo contrario.

—Va a haber carne y alcohol, y no hay muchas cosas mejores que eso.

—Sí, disfruta tu alcohol, mientras yo me paso la noche hablando con mi hermana pequeña —gruñó, volviendo a acelerar—. Luego tendré el placer de llevarte de vuelta a casa, borracho y lloriqueante.

—Un precio muy pequeño que pagar por todas las hamburguesas que te vas a comer.

—Te recuerdo que también me has obligado a hacer un pastel.

—Derek, podemos pasarnos toda la tarde enumerando los favores que me has hecho a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Estaría bien.

Recorrieron lentamente los nueve kilómetros a través de aquél barrio residencial, soleado y tranquilo, con sus parejas jóvenes y sus abuelos paseando perros, bordeando parques y arroyos llenos de patos; y finalmente llegaron a la intersección que el navegador llevaba prometiéndoles los últimos diez minutos.

_Siga la carretera durante veinte kilómetros._

—Oh, Dios mío —gruñó Derek, y Danny no pudo evitar reírse. El navegador les indicaba una carretera estrecha que se metía directamente en el bosque tupido que hasta entonces sólo habían estado rodeando.

—Tienes que reconocer que al menos es bonito.

La vegetación, espesa y verde brillante, llegaba hasta el borde mismo del asfalto, y durante kilómetros no se cruzaron con ningún otro coche ni vieron ningún signo de civilización. Sólo estaban ellos, la voz del navegador y la certeza de Derek de que iban a morir allí esa noche. Danny no se dejó desanimar. Todo aquello era precioso y salvaje, y olía a tierra húmeda y a agujas de pino. Estaba seguro de que había rutas increíbles por las que hacer senderismo, y de que sería un lugar perfecto para sentarse a ver las estrellas cuando cayera la noche.

Tardaron otros quince minutos en volver a ver casas, escondidas entre los árboles y separadas cientos de metros unas de otras, y enseguida encontraron la de Isaac, con el pájaro pintado en el buzón rojo junto a la carretera. Se metieron por el camino estrecho de tierra que se internaba entre los árboles, que de repente se abrieron para revelar el viñedo. Eran cientos de filas de plantas enormes, revistiendo de verde todo el terreno, subiendo y bajando con las suaves ondulaciones de la tierra y brillando bajo el sol naranja del atardecer. En la esquina más elevada de la ladera descansaba una pequeña casita de madera rodeada de árboles y macizos de flores.

—Vale —admitió Derek—, esto no está mal.

Aparcaron detrás del otro par de coches a un lado del camino, y subieron por el pasillo de tierra que bordeaba el viñedo. Ya podían oler la leña quemándose en la barbacoa y el aroma dulzón y pegajoso de la carne tostándose sobre las brasas.

Erica, sentada en una tumbona de madera, fue la primera en verles. Dejó a un lado la zanahoria que estaba pelando y se levantó a saludarles, presentándoles a los demás, un grupo de antiguos compañeros de la escuela de cocina, que pelaban mazorcas de maíz y limpiaban lechugas junto a Cora. Danny era terrible con los nombres, así que los olvidó un segundo después de estrecharles las manos.

—Isaac está dentro —dijo Erica, señalando hacia la casita, y Danny se movió hacia allí arrastrando a Derek con él.

Era una construcción sencilla de una sola planta y no muy grande, y al asomar la cabeza por la puerta abierta se encontraron directamente en el salón, que no era más que un par de sillones desparejados y una chimenea, al que se abría una pequeña cocina. Isaac levantó la cabeza de los fogones y sonrió enorme al verles, haciéndoles un gesto para que entraran.

—Hola —dijo Danny, paralizado frente a él. No le recordaba tan guapo, tan _luminoso_ , de alguna manera, puede que porque nunca antes le había visto a la luz del sol.

—Tengo las manos llenas de salsa —se disculpó él, levantándolas en el aire. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y un delantal de rayas azules, y tenía salsa barbacoa en la mejilla—. Estoy haciendo alitas de pollo.

—No te preocupes —consiguió decir tras boquear estúpidamente un momento, y señaló la caja de cartón con el pastel—. Hemos traído el postre. Lo ha hecho Derek, yo no he traído nada porque soy un inútil.

—Bueno, te has traído a ti mismo.

—No, eso también lo ha hecho Derek.

Isaac se rió. 

—Dejadlo en la nevera —dijo, señalándola a su espalda—. Y coged algo de beber. Hay cerveza, hay vino…

—¡Derek! —gritó Cora desde el patio—. ¿Sabes aquél restaurante en el que te encontraste una pluma en la crema de champiñones? Matt está trabajando ahí.

—Sólo desde hace una semana, eso no fui yo —replicaron desde fuera.

—Ven a contar la historia —insistió ella, y Derek enarcó las cejas mirando hacia Danny.

—Básicamente esa es toda la historia —musitó antes de salir de todas maneras.

Ellos dos se miraron, sonriendo tímidamente. El sonido de los demás riéndose en el patio se colaba a través de las ventanas abiertas con los últimos rayos de sol, y Danny quiso besarle. 

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —dijo Isaac, volviendo a clavar la vista en la bandeja de alas de pollo.

—Me alegro de que me invitaras —contestó él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para no caer en la tentación de limpiarle la mancha de la mejilla—. Este sitio es precioso.

—Gracias —contestó con una sonrisa—. Bueno, no es mérito mío, supongo, pero gracias.

Danny se hizo con un botellín de cerveza y se limitó a observar a Isaac, las líneas de su cuerpo mientras trabajaba, la franja de piel pálida entre el bajo de la camiseta y la cintura de sus pantalones cuando se estiraba a por un cuenco en la balda de arriba, la curva de su culo cuando se agachaba a recoger el trapo que se había caído al suelo. Él hablaba de sus planes, de acabar la carrera e irse de San José y de su trabajo, y a Danny le resultaba humanamente imposible dejar de mirarle el culo. Se acercó hasta él, hasta que estuvieron hombro con hombro frente al gran ventanal que daba al patio delantero, con todos los amigos de Isaac bebiendo vino y rememorando viejas historias, y pensó que podría acostumbrarse a eso si no se andaba con cuidado.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? —preguntó, señalando vagamente al montón de cosas sobre la encimera.

—¿Cómo de torpe eres en la cocina?

—Sé poner el microondas. Sé llamar para pedir comida a domicilio.

—Vale —le frenó, y le colocó delante una olla de patatas hervidas que había que pelar para la ensalada—. Vamos fuera, voy a ir poniendo carne en la barbacoa.

Se sentó en una silla de jardín junto a Derek, la más cercana a la enorme barbacoa de metal, y en eso se entretuvo mientras Isaac colocaba un par de largas sartas de salchichas en la parrilla. Había una pieza enorme de carne ahumándose a un lado, y unas hogazas de pan se mantenían calientes junto a las brasas, que empezaban a chisporrotear.

Cora y los demás, mientras seguían picando verduras y agitando botes con vinagreta casera, contaban anécdotas de la escuela de cocina, recordando nombres de gente que se había ido a Los Angeles o a Nueva York, gente que había dejado el negocio y se había casado, gente que había acabado en una clínica de desintoxicación por culpa de la coca. Isaac daba vueltas a la carne y les miraba, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Son una panda de cotillas —susurró, acercándose al oído de Danny pero suficientemente alto para que le oyeran, y Cora le lanzó un trocito de zanahoria, sacándole la lengua—. Erica, ¿te importa ir a buscar a Cam? —le pidió con un sorbo a su vino—. Ha dicho que iba a saludar a las gallinas. 

Ella se levantó de su sillón sin rechistar, y al pasar al lado de Isaac se chupó el pulgar y le limpió con él la mancha de salsa, antes de seguir su camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa. 

—¿Tienes gallinas? —preguntó Danny, y él asintió mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

—Cuatro, nada más. También tengo un huerto en la parte de atrás. Si me lo recuerdas luego te doy media docena de huevos y unos calabacines, o lo que quieras —le ofreció casualmente. Danny no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apoderó de su cara.

—Es increíble que seas el tipo de persona que ofrece calabacines de su huerto a la gente —dijo, limpiándose las manos en un trapo de cocina, y le acercó a Cora las patatas peladas.

—Deja de reírte de mí y mi vida campestre —protestó Isaac con un gesto burlón.

—No he dicho nada. Me gusta mucho tu vida campestre.

Cora y Derek intercambiaron una mirada de soslayo que Danny fingió no ver. Volvió a sentarse y siguió oyendo historias sobre aquella vez que Isaac llenó el techo del aula de mousse de chocolate, o el día que les enseñaron a despellejar conejos y Cora le persiguió por toda la cocina con uno en cada mano hasta que le hizo llorar.

Erica volvió un momento más tarde, charlando con alguien grande y de hombros anchos que iba caminando un paso por detrás de ella.

—No has conocido aún a Danny y Derek, ¿no? —le preguntó, cogiéndole del brazo y tirando de él para ponerle a su altura. Llevaba la barba rubia y descuidada y el pelo largo recogido en un moño en la coronilla, y su mirada no dejaba de moverse entre los dos y el horizonte nerviosamente. Danny se levantó y le tendió la mano, presentándose, y él le estudió un momento antes de aceptarla. 

—Camden. Soy el hermano de Isaac —dijo, estrechándola con fuerza.

—Encantado —replicó él, mirando hacia Isaac, que no levantaba la cabeza de la carne que se tostaba en la parrilla.

Camden saludó también a Derek y se sentó en una silla de plástico de espaldas a la casa, dando tragos a su lata de cerveza distraídamente. La carne empezó a llegar a la mesa poco después, y Danny se encontró con el plato lleno de ensalada de col y de patata y cantidades ingentes de carne asada y alitas picantes de pollo. Isaac comía de pie junto a la barbacoa mientras ponía hamburguesas sobre la parrilla y mandaba callar a cualquiera que le pidiera que se sentara. Todo estaba buenísimo, la cerveza estaba fría y la noche era cálida y tranquila, llena de estrellas. Era perfecto.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente mientras daban cuenta de las fuentes llenas de comida y las botellas de vino, y a su alrededor la conversación saltaba con facilidad de un tema a otro. Isaac se mantenía en segundo plano, sentado a su lado en una gran silla de mimbre y dando sorbitos a su copa de vino, mirándoles con una sonrisa pequeña y tranquila en la cara.

—Estás callado —le dijo Danny en voz baja, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano.

—Soy callado —contestó él también a media voz—. ¿Te estás aburriendo mucho?

—Qué va —le aseguró—. Me gustan tus amigos, y me gusta este sitio, y…

Danny se frenó antes de decir nada más, y Isaac se mordió una sonrisa. Le gustaba él, y muchísimo. Le gustaba la manera en la que se reía de sí mismo, y su casita en el campo y su delantal de rayas, y le encantaba que cuidar de sus amigos le hiciera tan feliz.

Hablaron de cine y de música, de la afición por los comics que Isaac había heredado de su hermano y de la pasión por el boxeo que Camden jamás había sido capaz de inculcarle. Comieron pastel y bebieron y se rieron hasta que les dolieron los costados. Cam sacó un porro de una latita de caramelos de menta y empezó a circular alrededor de la mesa. Danny no podía dejar de mirar a Isaac, los labios frunciéndose en torno al filtro, los ojos entornados durante esos dos segundos en los que el humo le llenaba los pulmones, antes de dejarlo salir lentamente, con la lengua humedeciéndole los labios.

—Estoy intentando no hacerlo en tu dirección —se disculpó, alargando todo su cuello blanco y elegante para exhalar hacia arriba y que la suave brisa se llevara el humo.

—No creo que esto vaya a salir en el test de drogas —dijo. Isaac se estiró frente a Danny para pasarle el porro a Derek, apoyando el peso en el brazo de su silla, y ya no volvió a su asiento del todo. El aire entre ellos era más difícil de respirar, como si en ese palmo de distancia que separaba sus hombros la temperatura hubiera subido diez grados. 

Isaac levantó la vista y se encontró con la suya, que no se había apartado de él en toda la tarde, y la pequeña esperanza que albergaba de que nada de eso importara para Isaac se esfumó. Había tratado de convencerse de que sólo le estaba doliendo a él, de que para cuando se volviera a Washington Isaac ya le habría olvidado, pero cada vez que se miraban era más difícil de creer. Los dos sabían que diciendo que sólo eran amigos no hacían más que mentirse. 

—Danny —oyó decir a Camden con una risa amarga, y él apartó los ojos de Isaac para girarse hacia él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con mi hermano?

—No estoy…

—No estamos saliendo —le cortó Isaac bruscamente.

—No tienes que seguir ocultándomelo. Ya sé que no soy la persona más tolerante del mundo, pero eres mi hermano.

Se parecían mucho. Tenían los mismos ojos fríos y la misma mirada inteligente, un poco desconfiada, pero aunque Camden era el doble de grande que Isaac, parecía mucho más frágil.

Isaac se levantó de su sillón sin mirar a su hermano.

—Danny, ¿quieres que te enseñe la bodega? —dijo, casi suplicando por salir de allí, y él se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—Claro —contestó sin dudar. Derek enarcó las cejas, pero Danny sólo respondió encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, y siguió a Isaac. No necesitaba razones para hacerlo.

Él no habló mientras le llevaba rápidamente por el camino de piedras que rodeaba toda la casa, apenas iluminado por un par de farolillos que colgaban del borde del tejado. El ruido de la conversación se fue apagando hasta que no fue más que un murmullo lejano, amortiguado por el crujir de la gravilla bajo sus pies.

—Lo siento. Mi hermano… —musitó Isaac, parando en seco cuando doblaron la esquina del edificio.

—No hace falta que me lo expliques —le dijo, con una mano que trataba de ser reconfortante en la piel tatuada de su brazo—. Tengo tres hermanos mayores, sé lo que es.

Él esbozó una sonrisa muy poco convencida.

—No creo que sea lo mismo. Cam y yo no somos… Es complicado —resolvió, negando con la cabeza, y dejó descansar el cuerpo contra la pared de madera, y levantó la mirada hacia el techo. Sus manos se movían con nerviosismo, los brazos tensos a los lados del cuerpo—. Que no le hable de mi vida no significa que se la esté ocultando, ¿sabes? Se fue cuando yo tenía diez años, no le volví a ver hasta los diecinueve, ¿y soy yo quien tiene la culpa de que no sepa nada de mí? ¿Cuándo tendría que haber hecho el numerito de salir del armario? Me fui de Boston para ahorrarme todo esto.

Danny no sabía si debía preguntar o simplemente dejar que se desahogara, porque hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que la vida familiar de Isaac era mucho más complicada de a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, y no estaba seguro de que no fuera a sonar como un capullo si le preguntaba qué había pasado con su madre, o a dónde había ido su hermano, o por qué nunca hablaba de su padre. Quería tener la confianza suficiente para hacerlo, pero estaba aterrorizado. 

—La única persona con la que he salido medio en serio —siguió Isaac, pasándose una mano por el pelo—, la única de la que Cam ha llegado a saber algo era una chica, así que… —dijo, mirándole un poco asustado, como si fuera una confesión tremenda que también salía con mujeres. Puede que para cierta gente lo fuera—. Y él nunca me ha preguntado directamente.

—No tienes por qué justificar a quién decides contárselo y a quién no —respondió Danny.

—Claro que sí. No quiero que pienses que me avergüenzo. 

—No pienso eso.

—Es muy importante para mi autoestima que tengas una buena opinión de mí —añadió, casi riéndose.

—Tengo una opinión inmejorable de ti —contestó él con media sonrisa burlona, por no decirle algo que se habían prometido no repetir. Que estaba loco por él, que no podía dejar de pensar en volver a besarle, que apestaba a salsa barbacoa y a humo y aún así quería meter la cara en su cuello y quedarse a vivir allí.

—En fin, esto ha sido un drama —dijo Isaac con un suspiro—. Siento habértelo soltado todo de esta manera.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? —le preguntó, y él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con resignación—. Quiero oír todo lo que tú me quieras contar.

—¿Quieres ver la bodega? Porque eso es lo que se supone que estamos haciendo.

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno —dijo, respirando hondo, y señaló a su alrededor—. Aquí están mis gallinas.

En la penumbra se distinguía una pequeña caseta hecha de listones de madera, y al lado un huerto con cogollos de hojas grandes y verdes saliendo de la tierra.

—Vaya, así que era verdad.

—Yo no miento casi nunca —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, y se agachó junto a la pared de la casa a levantar una trampilla en la que Danny no había reparado—. La bodega está aquí abajo.

—¿Vas a matarme y a descuartizarme en tu sótano?

—¿De dónde crees que ha salido toda la cena de hoy? —se rió Isaac—. Deja que encienda la luz —le pidió, bajando por la estrecha escalera, y un momento más tarde se iluminó débilmente el espacio húmedo y oscuro, y él le siguió.

Era un sitio mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado desde fuera, de paredes de ladrillo rojo y suelo de cemento pulido. A un lado se amontonaban barricas de madera en varias filas del suelo al techo; eran cosas enormes, de casi un metro de alto, y había docenas de ellas. Al otro se levantaban unos estantes prácticamente vacíos excepto por treinta o cuarenta botellas de vino que ocupaban una esquina.

—Más allá del huerto hay una nave donde se hará toda la fabricación. No hay mucho que ver, sólo son bidones gigantes de acero.

—¿Y aquí se fermenta? —preguntó, acercándose a pasar los dedos por la madera rugosa de las barricas. 

—Se envejece —le corrigió con media sonrisa pedante. Danny arrugó la cara en su dirección.

—Me prometiste una clase magistral que no me has dado —le picó—, así que es tu culpa que yo siga siendo un inculto.

Isaac abrió los brazos, señalando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué tal te viene ahora?

—Estoy confiando en que Derek esté sobrio, porque si no voy a tener problemas para volver a casa. 

Isaac se mordió el labio, y Danny sólo pudo pensar en compartir su cama esa noche.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá.

—El mal ya está hecho, ¿no? —resolvió, porque si acababa durmiendo en el asiento trasero del coche no sería la primera vez—. Enséñame de vinos.

Él le llevó hasta su colección, que aunque era la más grande que Danny había visto en su vida parecía ridícula junto a los miles de huecos vacíos en las estanterías. Isaac se agachó a elegir una botella, escogiéndola con cuidado, y encontró una copa a la que le quitó el polvo con el bajo de su camiseta.

—Es un Pinot Noir, porque un vino que hay que conocer —dijo, mostrándole la botella, como si para Danny fuera a significar algo el nombre o la región—. Es un varietal muy versátil. 

—¿Es esta la versión para idiotas de una cata de vino?

Isaac se rió y rodó los ojos con fingida decepción.

—Vale, la versión para idiotas. Si sales a cenar con alguien y pedís principales muy distintos, un Pinot Noir es el perfecto, porque funciona en todo el espectro desde el pescado azul hasta la carne blanca o el pato. Con pato está muy bueno.

—Vale —dijo, tratando de memorizar toda la información al ritmo que Isaac la iba disparando.

—Un buen maridaje es muy importante —siguió diciendo, mientras rebuscaba en una caja hasta encontrar un abrebotellas—. El vino equivocado te puede matar toda la comida. Y, ¿sabes qué? Si sales con alguien que no tiene en cuenta lo que has pedido de comer al elegir el vino, no salgas con él nunca más —resolvió, descorchando la botella con elegancia, todos los músculos largos y fuertes de sus brazos en tensión, antes de llevarse el corcho a la nariz—. Si es un egoísta en la cena es un egoísta en la cama.

—Está bien saberlo —dijo a media voz, y Isaac le respondió con media sonrisa resignada.

—Si no puedo ser yo, al menos hazlo con gente que merezca la pena —le pidió, antes de sacudir la cabeza como para quitarse la idea de encima, y chasqueó la lengua—. En fin. Perdona. El vino.

—El vino —coincidió Danny, respirando hondo, sentándose en el suelo junto a Isaac, con la espalda contra una de las estanterías vacías.

—Es más complicado que simplemente elegir la variedad adecuada, pero vamos poco a poco.

Isaac le sirvió un par de dedos de vino en una copa y la puso frente a sus ojos.

—Este es un tinto ligero, ¿ves que no tiene apenas opacidad, ni siquiera en el centro de la copa?

Habló de las uvas grandes y de piel fina que aportaban menos taninos, del color cereza limpio y brillante, del ribete y la lágrima. Lo explicaba con un entusiasmo contagioso, pero Danny no podía prestarle toda la atención que se merecía, porque sólo pensaba en él, en el calor de su piel cuando se inclinaba a señalarle algo en la copa y sus mejillas casi se rozaban, en lo cerca que estaba de él y lo fácil que sería besarle.

Isaac le pidió entonces que cerrara los ojos y respirara, buscando los aromas, y se pasó un buen rato tratando de hacer que Danny identificara algo aparte del olor a cura católico, que era a lo que le había olido el vino toda su vida. Le ayudó a encontrar los arándanos y la vainilla, que eran obvios cuando Isaac les ponía nombre. Bebieron un sorbito pequeño y Isaac le dijo que intentara encontrar las notas de tabaco en el retrogusto.

Danny murmuró, tratando de identificar lo que estaba saboreando. 

—Tiene algo como de caramelo de café con leche, ¿puede ser? —preguntó, y Isaac echó los brazos al aire y se dejó deslizar al suelo dramáticamente. Él le lanzó un manotazo, riéndose—. ¿Eso qué significa, que he acertado?

—Estoy tan orgulloso —dijo, con una mano sobre el corazón.

—Deja de burlarte.

—Es toffee, de hecho —le explicó, volviéndose a sentar a su lado—. Pero si te inventas las cosas con convicción suficiente sirven igual.

—Está bien saber que has dedicado tu vida a una ciencia tan exacta.

—Ahora mismo sabes de vino lo mismo que yo de fabricar cohetes, así que no te pongas chulo —le picó, empujándole con el hombro—. Pero no se te da mal del todo.

—Será que he tenido un buen profesor.

—Será —sonrió, y volvió a llenar la copa—. Ahora ya podemos emborracharnos con la seguridad de estar haciéndolo bien.

—Eres una persona muy rara —se le escapó, y se oyó casi ternura en la voz.

—Gracias —contestó Isaac—. Tú también.

No brindaron, porque sólo había una copa, pero Isaac chocó con ella su puño y se turnaron para beber. Hacía fresco en la bodega, pero eso les dio una excusa para sentarse más cerca de lo que habría sido recomendable. 

Hablaron un rato de nada importante, en voz baja como si alguien pudiera oírles. Otro rato se callaron, y Danny se ocupó en recorrer con un dedo las formas que tomaban los tatuajes de Isaac en la piel de su antebrazo cuando los músculos de debajo se movían. Isaac sonreía pequeño y tímido, con los ojos brillantes moviéndose entre los de Danny y sus manos. Tenía la piel de gallina. Una copa se convirtió en dos, y en media botella; ellos se acercaron más, hasta que sus hombros y sus caderas y sus rodillas se tocaron, como si al fingir que no se daban cuenta fuera a ser menos real, menos peligroso. 

—¡Isaac! —oyeron decir desde lo alto de la escalera, y ellos se apartaron medio metro de un salto. Era Cora—. ¿Se puede?

—Claro que se puede —contestó, sonando un poco culpable, y ella se rió y empezó a bajar.

—Nos vamos a ir —dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos, mirándoles con curiosidad y con media sonrisilla soberbia—. Algunos trabajamos mañana.

Danny miró su reloj, sorprendiéndose de lo tarde que se había hecho sin que se diera cuenta.

—Dios, Derek debe de estar a punto de matarme —dijo, levantándose. Se había olvidado completamente de él y de las otras cinco personas ahí fuera.

—No te preocupes, se ha hecho súper amigo de Erica —gruñó Cora—, lo que me va a hacer la vida imposible, probablemente. Voy a avisarle de que no te vas a quedar a dormir, a pesar de la hora que habéis pasado aquí los dos solos, casi a oscuras.

—Cora —le pidió Isaac.

—Ya lo sé. Échame la bronca mañana —dijo con desgana, volviendo a subir las escaleras.

Isaac se puso de pie también, limpiándose el polvo de los pantalones.

—¿Sabes? Son mis mejores amigas, pero seré mucho más feliz viéndolas una vez a la semana —dijo, suficientemente alto para que ella aún le oyera y pudiera contestarle con un bufido.

—¿Y qué opinas de volver a verme a mí? —preguntó Danny en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio. Isaac dio un paso hacia él, metiendo dos dedos bajo el cuello de su camisa para arreglárselo con cuidado.

—¿Crees que se nos da bien ser amigos? —dijo sin molestarse en apartarse de nuevo.

—No mucho —reconoció él, casi riéndose, porque sólo ese pequeño contacto había hecho que el corazón se le disparara—, pero no puedo estar seguro. Mis dos mejores amigos son un tío ahí arriba cabreado porque me he olvidado de su existencia, y otro en Washington al que en los últimos ocho años he visto ocho veces. Creo que no se me da bien ser amigo de nadie.

—Usaremos eso como excusa —sugirió Isaac—. Algún día que salga pronto del trabajo podemos quedar a tomar algo. Un café, una cerveza, lo que sea.

Él se sintió sonreír como si tuviera quince años otra vez. 

—Eso estaría bien.

—Vete de mi casa antes de que tus hoyuelos me obliguen a hacer algo estúpido —le pidió, y señaló las escaleras que salían a la calle. Era difícil distinguir si estaba bromeando.

—Sí, será lo mejor. Gracias por invitarme, y por el vino y por todo lo demás. Ya sé que no es una situación muy…

—No me estoy quejando, ¿no? —le cortó, con media sonrisa que sólo duró un segundo—. Ve saliendo, voy a apagar las luces.

A lo mejor debería quejarse, porque no era su culpa que Danny fuera a marcharse. No tenía por qué seguirle el juego cuando sabía que no iba a significar nada en un par de meses. Debería quejarse porque Danny estaba siendo egoísta, aunque él lo llamara ser honesto.

Llegó al porche y encontró a Derek con Cora, que e estaba explicando la mejor manera de volver a Palo Alto. Se daba un poco más de vuelta pero no había que cruzar el bosque, y la carretera era mejor, sobre todo para ir de noche.

A lo mejor no tendrían que volver a verse. Nunca tendría que haberle llamado, habría sido menos cruel dejarle creer que Danny no estaba interesado. Isaac habría tardado dos días en superarlo, y él se iría a Washington y con el tiempo también se olvidaría. Ya no estaba seguro de poder olvidarle.

—Siento haberte abandonado de esa manera —le dijo a Derek, mientras bajaban por el camino de entrada ayudándose de las linternas de sus móviles.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Que no me preocupe? Tu novio te está cambiando. El viejo Derek nunca me habría dejado salir vivo de esta.

—Nunca le has hecho algo así al viejo Derek —contestó, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Sé que es una situación excepcional.

Estaban ya junto a los coches cuando Isaac apareció al fin bajando el camino de piedras, y se acercó a despedirse de todos. Un beso en la mejilla para Erica, un abrazo de medio lado para sus amigos y un choque de puños con Cora. Cuando llegó a Danny se paró un momento sin saber qué hacer.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando lleguéis a casa. Para saber que estáis bien.

—Vale.

—Y ya hablamos para tomarnos algo esta semana.

—Claro —dijo, y el sonido se ahogó en su pecho cuando Isaac le rodeó con sus brazos. Para cuando Danny se quiso dar cuenta él ya estaba apartándose, aclarándose la garganta y mirando hacia otro lado, y él tuvo que clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no pasarle las manos alrededor de la cintura y obligarle a quedarse allí con él, con el calor de su piel quemándole a través de la ropa.

Salieron del viñedo con Isaac detrás despidiéndose con la mano, iluminado por tres pares de faros rojos, y Danny no dejó de mirarle hasta que tomaron una curva y la puerta de metal desapareció del reflejo en el retrovisor.

—¿Ha pasado algo en la bodega? —preguntó Derek un momento más tarde, siguiendo el coche de su hermana por la carretera.

—Nada.

—Eso está bien.

—He estado a punto de besarle algo así como un millón de veces. Pero no lo he hecho.

—Eso está bien —repitió Derek.  


\------

  
Isaac subió a oscuras el camino de vuelta a la casa, la gravilla crujiendo bajo sus pies. Iluminado por la luz del porche podía ver a Cam recostado en su silla, mirando las pilas de platos sobre la mesa como debatiendo si levantarse a recoger sería buena idea.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con esto? —preguntó cuando Isaac estuvo suficientemente cerca.

—No, ya lo haré mañana —dijo él, sentándose a su lado con un suspiro cansado. Todos los huesos de la espalda le crujieron al estirarse.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya yo también, entonces.

—No puedes coger el coche así.

—Estoy bien.

—No jodas, Cam —replicó, porque su hermano apenas podía hilar dos palabras sin que se le trabara la lengua—. Puedes quedarte a dormir en el sofá.

—¿Seguro?

—Este sitio también es tuyo.

—Deja de decir eso —le pidió, negando con la cabeza—. Te he dicho mil veces que no quería el dinero de papá.

—Lo que sea, tío —musitó él, cruzando las manos tras la cabeza y subiendo los pies a la mesa. No había nubes esa noche y la luna aún no había salido, así que el cielo era todo una manta de estrellas. Isaac se podía pasar horas allí, tumbado en el porche de la casa con todas las luces apagadas, mirando hacia arriba. 

—¿Te fumas uno a medias antes de dormir? —preguntó Cam, sacando otra vez la latita de caramelos de menta, y él se encogió de hombros—. Vas a tener que liarlo tú.

Isaac se giró a mirarle. Se había acostumbrado a verle abrir y cerrar la mano de esa manera, y sabía que no servía más que para ocultar lo mucho que le temblaba el pulso por culpa de la metralla que aun tenía clavada en el hombro, presionándose contra un nudo de nervios. 

—¿Quieres que te líe unos pocos para mañana?

—No, se me pasará en un rato —le aseguró, como si Isaac no supiera que nunca dejaba de dolerle, aunque no temblara. El tratamiento con marihuana le funcionaba mejor que la oxitocina, aunque el dolor nunca se fuera del todo. Al menos había dejado de tener pesadillas.

Cinco años antes se había presentado en su puerta con una medalla al valor y una prótesis donde antes tenía la pierna derecha, preguntándole por qué nadie le había avisado de que su padre se había muerto, como si en los últimos nueve años les hubiera llamado una sola vez. 

Camden se fue porque proteger su país era más importante que proteger a su propio hermano, o porque era más fácil huir, aunque fuera hacia Afganistán con un fusil en la mano. Isaac nunca se lo perdonó del todo. Invitó a Cam a tomar café en su casa y le contó que su padre sólo tardó tres días en darle el primer bofetón, que se cansó pronto de eso y pasó a los golpes en la cabeza, a las sacudidas con la hebilla del cinturón y a las noches encerrado en el congelador del sótano. Él tenía diez años, y luego once, y para los doce ya estaba convencido de que se lo merecía. Después de eso vendieron la casa de Boston a una empresa que pretendía convertir Southie en el nuevo Brooklyn y Isaac usó el dinero para pagar la entrada del terreno en el que construiría el viñedo, que por aquél entonces sólo era una caseta vieja y un montón de árboles.

Isaac enrolló con cuidado el papel en torno a un montoncito de hierba y humedeció el borde con la lengua. No necesitaba ni prestar atención, el movimiento estaba grabado en la memoria muscular de sus manos. Le dio una calada para encenderlo y se lo pasó a Cam, preparándose ya para liar el siguiente. Durante muchos años fumar fue la única manera de escapar de su padre, el único acto de rebeldía que se permitía, porque si llegaba a casa colocado al menos le daba a su padre una razón de verdad para cabrearse, y si cerraba los ojos podía fingir que no estaba pasando nada. 

Cam exhaló el humo en grandes volutas, masajeándose la pierna a la altura a la que se la habían cortado, y él tuvo que apartar la vista. Sólo parecían hablar el mismo idioma cuando estaban borrachos, o fumados, o suficientemente enfadados. Sobrios ni siquiera se conocían. Isaac pensaba en su hermano y le recordaba de otra manera, porque él tenía diez años y Cam dieciocho y parecía un gigante. La persona que volvió de Afganistán era minúscula y estaba asustada, y nunca miraba a Isaac a los ojos.

—Siento lo de antes —le dijo tras un rato, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano—. No quería montar una escena.

—Da lo mismo —contestó Isaac, con la lengua pesada y la última calada quemándole los pulmones.

—Siempre fuiste un niño raro. Siempre he sabido que no eras… que eras gay, o bisexual, o lo que sea.

—No son la misma cosa —apuntó.

—Ya sé que no son la misma cosa, Isaac, estoy intentando… —Camden se frotó la cara con un suspiro. —No sé cuál de las dos eres, porque… Supongo que me jode que nunca hayas querido decírmelo.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —replicó él—. ¿Quieres que te hable de los chicos que me gustan? Ya no tengo quince años, toda esa etapa te la perdiste.

—Ya lo sé. Si no quieres hablar del tema…

Su padre también pensaba que Isaac era un niño raro, pero a él le gustaba usar otras palabras. Isaac se pasó la adolescencia aterrorizado de mirar a otros chicos, por si su padre los veía en el reflejo de sus ojos, y aún así siempre había otra cosa por la que gritarle, otra razón para echarle en cara que no fuera suficientemente hombre, con los quince años recién cumplidos. Porque le gustaba dibujar y hacer la cena y a veces no podía evitar llorar cuando le encerraba en el sótano.

Había necesitado muchos años, pero por fin había conseguido dejar de oír la voz de su padre en su cabeza, y no quería volver a hacerlo nunca más.

—¿Quieres _tú_ hablar del tema? —le preguntó a Camden.

—Isaac, me da igual a quién te folles. Sólo quiero saber que te hacen feliz.

Él se rió.

—¿A quién le has copiado esa frase?

—Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo —dijo, agachando la cabeza—. No me lo pongas más difícil. No sé qué quieres que te diga.

—No quiero que me digas nada. No necesito nada, me las he arreglado yo solo bastante bien.

—Eso ya lo sé. Te las has arreglado mucho mejor que yo —admitió, y se le escapó una sonrisa triste—. Mamá estaría orgullosa de ti. 

—Cam… —le suplicó.

—Te pareces muchísimo a ella. Cada día más.

Isaac se encogió de hombros, porque ni siquiera había llegado a conocerla, no conservaba ni un solo recuerdo nítido de ella, nada más que un par de fotos y unas pocas historias deprimentes.

Camden musitó un ' _joder_ ' con una sonrisa avergonzada, secándose los ojos con un nudillo, y Isaac fingió no verlo.

—Y este tío, Danny —dijo, aclarándose la voz—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—No sé —replicó Isaac—, ¿qué pasa con él?

—¿No estáis saliendo?

—Sólo somos amigos —contestó, y era la verdad.

—No soy muy listo, pero tampoco soy gilipollas. He visto cómo os miráis.

—Es complicado.

—¿Por qué? —insistió él—. ¿Tiene novio?

—No —dijo, chasqueando la lengua—. Se va a Washington a finales de julio.

Cam enarcó una ceja.

—Eso es lo que le dices a alguien a quien te quieres tirar para no tener que volver a llamarle.

—Entonces me lo estaría tirando —repuso Isaac rodando los ojos—, en vez de aquí hablando contigo.

—Supongo —dijo él con media sonrisa, y se levantó de la silla con un quejido—. Me voy a la cama. Al sofá, lo que sea. Nos vemos mañana.

—Vale. Ya sabes dónde están las sábanas.

—Is —añadió, a medio camino de la puerta de casa—, pase lo que pase con este tío… No dejes que te haga daño.

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Eres mi hermano pequeño —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros burlonamente—. Me voy a preocupar.

Isaac asintió con la cabeza, por no decirle que sería la primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW: Consumo de drogas recreativas. Alusiones a la guerra. Alusiones a los abusos que sufrió Isaac por parte de su padre y, brevemente, a su homofobia.]
> 
> El título del capítulo, _Let's talk about spaceships, or anything except you and me_ , es de una canción de Say Hi To Your Mom.
> 
> Intentaré no tardar todo un mes en escribir el próximo capítulo, pero no puedo prometer nada, porque soy la lentitud hecha carne. Gracias por leer! :D


	3. When we’re alone in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la espera. En mi defensa diré que en medio han estado las Navidades, yo me fui una semana de vacaciones después, y pusieron el Sim City a 5 dólares así que tuve que comprármelo y pasarme otras dos jugando obsesivamente. Teniendo todo eso en cuenta tampoco he tardado tanto.
> 
> En fin. Para compensar ligeramente, este capítulo es un poquito más largo, y pasan algunas cositas interesantes. El próximo tardará menos, esperemos. Gracias a mi beta littlegelen, que en este capítulo ha tenido mucho más trabajo porquer yo soy un desastre :*

El tiempo que les quedaba iba pasando sin que Isaac se diera cuenta, y dos meses se convirtieron en cincuenta días, cuarenta, un mes, tres semanas. Cada vez que se veían había una incómoda voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le decía que el tiempo se les iba agotando. Quedaron a tomar café una tarde al lado del apartamento de Isaac, y un fin de semana salieron de copas con Erica, Cora y algunos amigos de Danny; cenaron juntos en una hamburguesería una noche después de ver una peli y se tomaron un helado en un sitio cerca de la facultad de ingeniería un día que Danny tenía que quedarse hasta tarde para acabar un proyecto; y cada vez que se despedían Isaac le echaba más de menos, aunque supiera que aún le tenía a apenas veinte minutos, que se iban a ver al día siguiente.

Isaac sabía que era peligroso acostumbrarse a eso, acostumbrarse a él, pero no era capaz de dar un paso atrás. Seguía aceptando sus llamadas a las diez de la noche, cuando Danny recorría el camino mal iluminado entre la facultad y su apartamento, porque decía que hablando con él tenía menos miedo de que alguien fuera a salir de las sombras con un cuchillo. Seguía mandándole un mensaje cada vez que algo le recordaba a él, que era todo el tiempo, y seguía quedando con él cada vez que tenía un minuto libre, para desayunar o tomar un café por la tarde o comer cerdo agridulce viendo trozos sueltos de un maratón de Harry Potter en su diminuto apartamento en Palo Alto.

No había nada de él que no le gustara, nada a lo que agarrarse para convencerse de que acabaría por olvidarle y encontrar a alguien mejor cuando él se marchara. Nunca había conocido a nadie igual, a nadie que le hiciera sentir tan bien, tan normal y tan especial a la vez. Con Danny no necesitaba esconderse detrás del humor ácido o fingir que estaba bien, que toda una adolescencia de mierda no le había dejado cicatrices. Danny nunca le miraba con esa especie de mezcla entre lástima e incomodidad que le hacía sentir tan inadecuado, como si tener sentimientos genuinos fuera de mala educación. A él le importaba, le interesaba todo lo que Isaac tuviera que contar, aunque fuera estúpido o insignificante o no pintara una imagen bonita de su vida. Danny tendía una mano como pidiendo permiso para tocarle, y le miraba con el ceño fruncido con preocupación, como si fuera impensable que alguien hubiera querido hacerle daño, como si saber eso le hubiera dado la vuelta a todo su mundo. Le hacía sentir que no ser normal era normal, que estaba bien. Le hacía sentir como la única persona en el universo cada vez que le miraba.

Cada segundo que pasaban juntos hacía más difícil la idea de separarse de Danny para siempre, porque se hacía más y más obvio que no era algo que fuera a pasarle muchas más veces en la vida, pero si sólo les quedaban tres semanas no iba a perdérselas sólo para hacer la despedida más fácil. A esas alturas iba a romperle el corazón de todas maneras.

Esa tarde habían quedado para ir al planetario, porque a Isaac se le había ocurrido decir que nunca había estado en uno y Danny se había propuesto enmendar ese error. Quedaron en que pasaría a recogerle por la tienda, y él llevaba con la mirada puesta en la puerta desde el momento en el que entró a trabajar esa mañana, con el corazón dándole un vuelco cada vez que entraba alguien que se parecía remotamente a Danny.

Quedaban aún diez minutos para que acabara su turno cuando le vio aparecer, asomando por la sección de hombres. Isaac estaba ordenando ropa en los probadores y Danny pasó a cinco metros de allí sin reparar en él.

—Ey. ¡Danny! —dijo, llamando su atención, y él se giró, abriendo mucho los ojos al verle—. Llegas pronto.

—No te había… —empezó a decir torpemente, mirándole de arriba abajo, y se acercó hacia él—. No pareces tú.

—Ya —contestó, chasqueando la lengua. El uniforme le hacía sentir como un payaso. La camisa blanca era demasiado estrecha y los pantalones eran tobilleros y apretados por todas partes, horriblemente incómodos. A pesar de eso llevaba trabajando allí un par de años, porque le pillaba cerca de casa y no pagaban mal, y él necesitaba el dinero lo suficiente como para aguantar llevar zapatos de verdad. Le tendió a Danny unos vaqueros y susurró—: Finge que me estás pidiendo una talla. Me quedan diez minutos.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo él, colgándose los pantalones del brazo.

—¿Es sobre tu talla? Tienes una cintura muy pequeña en comparación con, ya sabes —musitó, ocupándose en colgar una chaqueta en el perchero para ocultar su sonrisa mientras pensaba en los hombros anchos de Danny y su torso largo y sus piernas fuertes—. En comparación con el resto de tu cuerpo.

—Tienes que dejar de mirarme el culo.

—Es desviación profesional. 

—Deformación profesional —corrigió Danny—. La desviación es otra cosa.

—Era una broma, y tú eres un pedante —replicó, rodando los ojos—. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

—¿Cuántas personas tratan de ligar contigo a lo largo del día?

—¿Qué? Ninguna. ¿Por qué…?

—¿Cuántas _quieren_ que les mires el culo?

Él se preparó para soltar un bufido, pero se paró a pensarlo y… Chicos que le pedían consejo sobre el corte de sus pantalones paseándose por el probador frente a Isaac, diciendo _crees que tengo piernas para unos skinny jeans_ , mujeres que le preguntaban su talla de camisa e insistían en que no estaban comprando para su novio. Siempre había pensado que era parte del trabajo, pero la gente tenía muy poca vergüenza.

—No tienes derecho a estar celoso —le recordó.

—No estoy celoso. Yo te voy a llevar al Planetario esta tarde y ellos no.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé si te das cuenta de que pareces… No sé —dijo con un suspiro—. Estás guapísimo. 

—Cállate —le pidió, sintiendo el calor subiéndole a las mejillas. 

—Lo siento. Es sólo que… bueno, tendrías que saberlo.

—Aún tengo trabajo que hacer —murmuró, aclarándose la garganta, y salió de detrás del mostrador del probador con los brazos llenos de jerséis de punto—. ¿En diez minutos en la puerta?

—Sí —contestó a media voz, pero Isaac ya estaba a tres pasos de ahí, alejándose en grandes zancadas. Se ocupó en doblar la ropa de las mesas, evitando mirar hacia Danny, evitando pensar en qué le había sentado tan mal de ese comentario. Trabajar en la tienda era bueno para eso, siempre había cien cosas que hacer a la vez, siempre tenía que hacerlas con una sonrisa, y no le quedaba tiempo para pensar.

Se despidió de sus compañeros de camino al vestuario, y antes de fichar ya se estaba desabrochando la camisa. Dentro de la taquilla le esperaban sus vaqueros baratos y la camiseta comprada de segunda mano por dos dólares que había elegido cuidadosamente esa mañana, porque sabía que iba a quedar con Danny, pero de repente se sintió estúpido poniéndosela. Claro que le gustaba más cuando se vestía de persona respetable, cuando sus pantalones no tenían los bajos deshilachados y el cuero de sus zapatos estaba brillante, en vez de desgastado de andar con las botas por el barro. Se sentía como un idiota por pensar que él, sin más, podría haber sido suficiente para Danny. Ni siquiera tendría que molestarle, porque se iba a ir e iba a acabar dando igual, pero todo ese tiempo había estado tan seguro de que a Danny le gustaba tal y como era, sin disfraces.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y salió de la tienda, mirándose de reojo en cada espejo con el que se cruzaba. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes.

Danny le esperaba al otro lado del pasillo del centro comercial, mirando el escaparate de Victoria's Secret.

—No sabía que te interesara la lencería —le dijo cuando llegó a su lado. Danny llevaba una camiseta negra bajo la que se marcaban las formas de su espalda, los músculos firmes y fuertes.

—No estaba… Es igual —contestó, girándose hacia él—. Lo siento. Tendría que darme cuenta de que te molesta cuando hago esas cosas. 

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó, porque no tenía ni idea.

—Decir todo lo que digo. No es justo. Yo soy el que se va, el que tendría que preocuparse de… No puedo pedirte que seamos amigos y luego pasarme el día tonteando contigo, pero, no sé —dijo, señalando a Isaac con las dos manos de arriba abajo—, no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento.

Isaac enarcó las cejas. No estaba muy seguro de qué estaba pasando.

—No me importa que lo hagas —le aseguró, tratando de tranquilizarle—. Se te da bastante mal, ni siquiera cuenta como tontear cuando eres tan torpe.

—¿Entonces por qué estás enfadado? ¿La he jodido en otra cosa? —dijo, resoplando—. Soy lo peor.

—Da igual, está bien.

—No da igual. ¿Qué he hecho, Isaac?

—No es culpa tuya —gruñó, tratando de hacer que dejara el tema—. Vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde.

—Isaac —insistió él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es mi culpa, ¿vale? —dijo al fin, con la esperanza de que Danny lo dejara estar—. Yo tendría que cuidar más… Mi aspecto, supongo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Del uniforme de la tienda. Me has visto y… Nunca me habías mirado así antes —dijo al fin, oyendo lo estúpido que sonaba. Ni siquiera tendría que querer gustarle a Danny. Eso era justo lo que estaban intentando evitar—. Y es normal, porque no es como si yo llevara ropa decente —murmuró, tirando de su camiseta—. Pero…

—Dios. Vale —dijo Danny. Miró los maniquíes en el escaparate de Victoria's Secret, respiró hondo y volvió a girarse hacia Isaac, con las mejillas tiñéndose de rojo bajo su piel tostada—. Voy a parecer tonto contándote esto. Normalmente llevo lentillas, no veo nada sin ellas.

—¿Y qué? —replicó él, sin estar muy seguro de qué tenía eso que ver con nada.

—Se me han acabado y no me he acordado de ir a comprar, así que hoy me he tenido que poner gafas —siguió, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente—, pero me daba vergüenza que me vieras con ellas, así las he dejado en el coche. Ha sido una tontería, porque me las voy a tener que poner para conducir, pero yo qué sé. No veo a, literalmente, dos metros de mi cara. Por eso no te he reconocido antes ahí dentro. Y por eso… —Danny suspiró. —Normalmente tengo más tiempo desde que te veo hasta que te tengo cerca para procesar lo mucho que me alegro de verte, y lo increíblemente guapo que eres, y lo muchísimo que me gustas. Me da igual la ropa que lleves. 

Isaac tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para dejar de sonreír.

—¿En serio?

—Y esa camisa te queda bien, pero todo te queda bien. Era lo que estaba intentando decirte antes —murmuró, dando medio paso hacia Isaac—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que llevabas puesto cuando nos conocimos?

—No —reconoció, aunque probablemente fuera algo horrible, porque ni siquiera quería salir esa noche.

—Yo sí —dijo Danny, sonriendo tímidamente—. Antes de saber quién eras, te vi entrar por la puerta y pensé que estabas tan por encima de mis posibilidades que jamás querrías tomarte una copa conmigo.

Isaac soltó un bufido incrédulo. Eso era una estupidez, era imposible, porque Danny… Danny tenía esa sonrisa y esos brazos, y ese _todo lo demás_.

—¿Y el otro día, cuando me llevaste a aquél sitio del falafel? —Isaac negó con la cabeza y Danny se mordió el labio. —Pero aunque tuvieras la cara como un pie, seguirías gustándome más que nadie en el mundo.

Él se rió, clavando la vista en el suelo.

—Sé que me estás haciendo un cumplido, pero eso suena horrible.

—Isaac… —le pidió él, reprimiendo media sonrisa.

—Y me está costando muchísimo no besarte —dijo, y levantó la mirada entre sus pestañas. Danny soltó una especie de quejido, apartando la vista.

—Se me da muy mal ser tu amigo.

—Sólo tienes que hacerlo otras tres semanas —contestó Isaac, tratando de ser gracioso, pero las palabras cayeron como una piedra en su estómago—. Esto es una mierda. 

Danny esbozó media sonrisa, y Isaac tuvo que clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano para no llevarla hasta su mejilla.

—Vamos a llegar tarde al espectáculo de las colisiones cósmicas.  


\------

  
La noche era cálida y tranquila y olía eléctrica, como a una tormenta a punto de romper. Isaac caminaba a su lado en un silencio confortable, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y la luz de las farolas enredándose en su pelo.

—¿Te has aburrido mucho? —le preguntó Danny, y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres inaguantable —bufó, dándole un empujón con el hombro—. Te he dicho que no cien veces.

—¿Seguro?

—Danny… —le dijo en tono de advertencia. Él levantó las manos para rendirse.

—Llevas una camiseta de _Dead Kennedys_ y te he arrastrado a un concierto de blues de dos horas, es una pregunta legítima.

—El blues es la hostia de punk —repuso él muy seriamente, y a Danny le arrancó una carcajada.

—Eres idiota.

Isaac entrelazó un brazo con el suyo, inclinándose sobre Danny para compensar los centímetros de altura que le sacaba.

—He estado contigo dos horas en el reservado de un bar bebiendo cerveza a oscuras. Habría estado bien aunque hubiera tocado U2.

—¿U2 es lo peor que se te ha ocurrido? —preguntó, enarcando las cejas en su dirección.

—U2 es lo peor en general —dijo Isaac, frenándoles en seco—. Si te gusta U2 voy a tener que replantearme unas cuantas cosas.

Danny sonrió, tirando de él para seguir andando hacia su apartamento.

—Eres un esnob.

—No has dicho que no. Esto puede ser el fin.

—Tranquilo, no me gusta U2 —le aseguró—. A nadie le gusta U2, pero tú sigues siendo un esnob.

Isaac soltó un bufido.

—Esta camiseta sólo la compré porque era barata y suave. _Dead Kennedys_ ni siquiera son mi rollo.

—Eres un fraude —dijo, fingiéndose alarmado, y él respondió con una mueca socarrona.

—Todos los adolescentes se compran camisetas de grupos y sus madres las donan cuando se marchan a la universidad, hay mucha oferta y muy poca demanda. Y mira —dijo, levantándose el jersey, y le llevó una mano a la tela a la altura de su ombligo, cubriéndola con la suya, grande y cálida—, ¿no da gustito? Cincuenta centavos. 

—Impresionante —musitó Danny a través del nudo en su garganta. La cadera de Isaac se le clavaba en la palma de la mano, pero los músculos cedían bajo sus dedos, tiernos y suaves. Nunca pensó que esa pudiera parecerle la mejor sensación del mundo, pero lo era.

—¿Verdad? —dijo Isaac.

No tenía ni idea del efecto que provocaba en la gente. En él. Se obligó a apartar la mano y a volver a mirar al frente, a cualquier lado menos a sus labios rosas curvados en una sonrisa cándida. Isaac podía pasar de la cara más perversa a la más inocente en una décima de segundo, y en cuanto se confiaba le golpeaba con la sonrisa como un puñetazo, era frustrante y demoledor y él estaba tan perdido.

—Mierda, creo que está empezando a llover —dijo, mirando hacia arriba, y a Danny le cayó una gota grande y fría en la nariz, y luego otra, y de repente el cielo se les vino encima como una manta de agua, sin avisar. 

Se metieron bajo el tejadillo del edificio y corrieron hasta el portal de Danny, que sólo estaba al final de la manzana, resguardándose bajo los toldos de las tiendas. Podía sentir el agua colándose bajo el cuello de su camisa mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de cristal, y Isaac se reía a su espalda, metiéndole prisa.

—Dios —dijo él cuando entraron, sacudiéndose el pelo con los dedos—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Te has mojado mucho?

Isaac seguía riéndose. Las pequeñas gotas de agua se le enganchaban a las pestañas.

—No ha sido para tanto —contestó, echando un vistazo a través de la puerta a la lluvia gris salpicando en la acera.

—¿Quieres subir, secarte un poco? ¿Tienes el coche muy lejos?

—Está, um —empezó a decir, y se rió otra vez—. En la puerta del bar.

—¿Y me has acompañado hasta aquí?

Isaac se encogió de hombros, arrugando la nariz con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Se ha hecho tarde y no quería que te pasara nada.

—¿Qué me iba a pasar?

—No sé, te podía haber pillado una tormenta de camino a casa.

—Eres un idiota —replicó, rodando los ojos—. Vamos, sube hasta que pare de llover.

Isaac se dejó arrastrar hasta el ascensor y dentro del ático de Danny, que ya estaba lleno de cajas de cartón listas para ser llenadas. El camión de mudanzas llegaba en una semana.

—Perdona el desorden —dijo, dejando los zapatos mojados en la entrada, y corrió al baño a por una toalla para Isaac antes de que el pelo siguiera goteándole sobre el jersey—. ¿Quieres algo de ropa?

—No me he mojado tanto —contestó él, echándosela sobre la cabeza—. Sólo es agua.

—Mucha agua —le corrigió Danny, entrando al dormitorio a cambiarse la camisa húmeda—. ¿Quieres…? Iba a cenar —dijo, asomándose por la puerta según se la desabrochaba, y Isaac clavó la vista en las mangas de su jersey—. Ya sé que son las doce de la noche, pero me muero de hambre.

—Bueno.

—He dicho cenar, pero es más bien comer yogur con muesli —dijo, moviéndose hacia la pequeña cocina abierta y abriendo la nevera—. A lo mejor tengo una pizza congelada, si eso te horroriza.

—¿Y la pizza congelada en menos horrible?

—Son las doce —repitió—, y yo no soy una persona muy paciente. ¿Una cena digna dentro de media hora o satisfacción inmediata y muesli? —se preguntó, balanceando las opciones en sus manos.

—Eres el peor tipo de ser humano —contestó Isaac severamente, siguiéndole a la cocina—. Las cosas buenas son las que se hacen despacio. Un ragú, el merengue de una pavlova, un Rioja Gran Reserva.

—Eres un romántico —replicó él, y Isaac asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—Pero muesli está bien, supongo, si es lo que hay.

—Tanto desprecio —bromeó él, sacando dos cuencos del armario.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaban sentados en el sofá comiendo yogur y navegando por los canales de tele por cable de Danny para encontrar algo con lo que pasar el rato, Isaac medio recostado contra el reposabrazos y con los pies sobre el sofá.

—¿Por qué decidiste no dedicarte a la cocina? —le preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba cinco minutos con los ojos fijos en él, mirándole cambiar canales con la cuchara en la boca.

Isaac tardó un momento en responder, la vista clavada en la tele.

—Cocinar profesionalmente es una vida muy difícil. Se trabaja muy duro, muchas horas y bajo mucha presión, y no creo… —suspiró, revolviendo el muesli distraídamente—. La cocina es lo que más me gusta en el mundo, pero eso no es para mí. Cora es súper feliz trabajando sesenta horas a la semana en una cocina, pero yo no. Si no hubiera podido montar el viñedo lo habría hecho, sin duda. Mejor cocinar que vender camisas toda la vida, joder —dijo con un escalofrío, arrancándole a Danny una sonrisa—, pero cuando se murió mi padre y vendimos la casa me di cuenta de que había suficiente dinero para hacer lo que yo quisiera. Si algo bueno tenía es que era un tacaño de mierda, así que había mucho ahorrado —dijo con una sonrisa resignada—. Y no soy ambicioso, no quiero ser el mejor ni ganar mucho dinero, sólo quiero tener una vida agradable. Hacer mi vino, cuidar mis gallinas y mi huerto, tener tiempo para vivir. Ya sabes.

—Suena genial —dijo Danny, y Isaac se encogió de hombros.

Iba a ser muy feliz con su vida tranquila y silenciosa en medio del bosque, y eso a Danny le ponía un poco triste, porque no se iba a quedar a verlo. Él en DC no podría llevar una vida más distinta. Jackson le había ayudado a encontrar piso allí, en un barrio céntrico a veinte minutos del trabajo, un sitio diminuto y carísimo cuyo mayor atractivo era una terraza en la que apenas entraban dos sillas. Había preferido mudarse a la ciudad en vez de encontrar algo más grande en Maryland, más cerca de la base, porque allí era donde vivía su mejor amigo y a Danny siempre le había atraído el ruido de la ciudad. Siempre se había imaginado una vida frenética como la que Jackson llevaba, con mucho trabajo y muchos sitios a los que ir al terminar.

—De momento soy feliz cocinando sólo para la gente que me importa —siguió diciendo Isaac, devolviéndole el mando a distancia—. En algunos años, si todo va bien, montaré un restaurante de un par de mesas en el viñedo. Sólo abrirá cuando yo quiera y para la gente que yo quiera. No necesito ganar dinero con ello, sólo cubrir gastos y tener para comprarme queso francés una vez al mes.

—¿Ese es el objetivo?

—Tengo todo lo que quiero, menos queso francés —dijo con una sonrisa infantil, y se mordió el labio cuando levantó la vista hacia él. Danny prefirió no pensar en lo que significaba esa mirada.

Había muchas cosas en las que no quería pensar. Estaba deseando llenar las cajas de cartón y llevárselas consigo a Washington, convertirse en un auténtico ingeniero de la NASA y empezar a trabajar en el proyecto con gente que había mandado robots a Marte y telescopios a Saturno; pero no quería imaginarse lo mucho que iba a echar de menos a Isaac. El calor de su cuerpo a su lado, siempre demasiado cerca para ser casual, su sentido del humor, más seco y más cruel de lo que Danny se atrevía a ser en voz alta, la calidez de su mirada y su sonrisa y la suavidad de sus manos cuando le tocaba. Llevaba mes y medio tratando de convencerse de que esas cosas pasaban más de una vez en la vida, de que no iba a dejar atrás a la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacerle sentir así, de que no estaba perdiendo la única oportunidad que iba a tener de estar juntos. 

Sabía que era estúpido, que él era una persona completa que había sido feliz antes de él y lo seguiría siendo después, pero no podía evitar pensar que Isaac iba a dejarle un vacío cuando se fuera. Lo que unos meses atrás era suficiente ya no lo iba a ser nunca más, y eso le mataba. 

Danny había parado de cambiar de canal sin fijarse en dónde, y sólo se dio cuenta cuando Isaac señaló la pantalla con el mango de su cuchara.

—¿Seguro que quieres ver esto? —preguntó, encogiendo sus piernas largas y flacas contra el cuerpo para acurrucarse en el sofá—. Porque parece una parodia porno, pero llevan un rato y aún no se han quitado la ropa.

—Esta ya la he visto —dijo distraídamente—. Y no es porno, pero es muy mala.

Danny trató de no pensar en los hábitos de consumo de porno de Isaac, de no mirarle allí a su lado, tan grande como era, encogido en una bolita en su sofá como si llevara haciéndolo toda la vida, con los pies fríos escondidos bajo las piernas de Danny y las rodillas contra su pecho.

Parecía de verdad. Si les miraba desde fuera, Danny podía imaginarse que se conocían desde hacía años, que llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que las líneas que dividían el cuerpo de uno del del otro habían desaparecido. Le costaba no ceder ante la tentación de dejarse llevar, de empezar a utilizar el cuerpo de Isaac como una extensión del suyo, dejar descansar el brazo sobre su cadera o peinarle con los dedos ese remolino de pelo rubio en la sien que siempre estaba despeinado.

Le aterraba tocarle porque no estaba seguro de poder parar si empezaba a hacerlo. Una mano en su hombro no tardaría en moverse hacia su cuello, encajando el pulgar bajo su mandíbula, y de ahí sería fácil bajarla por su pecho hasta su cintura. ¿Y si ya estaban allí qué le iba a impedir besarle?

Llevaban apenas veinte minutos de esa película horrible de aliens cuando se dio cuenta de que Isaac se había quedado dormido, con la boca curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa plácida y dulce, tan guapo que dolía mirarle. La sombra de sus largas pestañas rubias oscurecía sus mejillas suaves y rosadas, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Danny se obligó a apartar la vista, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos. 

—Isaac —dijo en un susurro. Él ni siquiera pareció oírlo—. ¿Isaac? —insistió, sacudiéndole delicadamente con una mano en el codo, pero él arrugó la nariz y se cubrió la cara con una mano. Danny sólo quería taparle con una manta y asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo nunca más. Nunca antes le había parecido que Isaac necesitara que cuidaran de él, pero parecía tan inocente y tan indefenso allí acurrucado. 

Fue el silencio que se hizo al apagar Danny la tele lo que le despertó por fin.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo con un quejido, abriendo los ojos lentamente—. ¿Se ha acabado la película?

—Estabas dormido.

—Mierda —murmuró, incorporándose y frotándose la cara con fuerza—. Lo siento. 

—Isaac —le cortó-, ¿cuántas horas dormiste ayer? 

—No sé, ¿casi seis? —dijo, y Danny ya sabía suficiente como para estar seguro de que eso significaba que apenas cinco—. He pasado la noche en el viñedo porque ayer estuve fumigando, y hoy he tenido clase a las ocho, y me iba a echar una siesta a la hora de comer, pero me han llamado de la tienda para que cubriera un turno esta tarde, así que he usado mi siesta para terminar un trabajo que tengo que entregar para mañana. Pero estoy bien —añadió, y lo acompañó de un bostezo que fue incapaz de contener.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho lo habríamos dejado para otro día.

—No quiero dejar nada para otro día, ¿cuántos nos quedan? —preguntó, apretando los labios—. ¿Diez? ¿Si no nos vemos uno cuántas veces más voy a verte?

Intentaban no hablar de eso, pero Danny no podía dejar de mirar el calendario. Se pasaba el tiempo organizando la mudanza y el vuelo a DC, despidiéndose de amigos y compañeros, hablando con su nuevo casero de la conexión a internet y el pago de la fianza, y con el departamento de recursos humanos de la NASA de su tarjeta de empleado y su seguro dental. Cada vez que se permitía ilusionarse con su nueva vida se acordaba de Isaac con una punzada en el pecho. En diez días se iría, y para siempre.

—Ya lo sé —dijo, porque no tenía una respuesta que no fuera una mierda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Isaac, negando con la cabeza, y se levantó del sofá—. No parece que vaya a dejar de llover, tendría que irme antes de que la carretera se ponga peor.

—No te vayas —le pidió, levantándose tras él, y antes de poder darse cuenta tenía los dedos enredados alrededor de su muñeca.

—No te vayas tú —replicó, y a Danny se le escapó una risa que casi era un bufido—. No tendría que haber dicho eso —murmuró, bajando la mirada.

—Es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida y no entiendo por qué —dijo Danny con un suspiro, y Isaac no tardó ni un segundo en rodearle con los brazos, apretándole contra su pecho, con los dedos enterrados en su pelo.

Danny apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Isaac, metiendo la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Eso no lo iba a hacer más fácil, pero no le importaba; no se daba cuenta de lo difícil que se había hecho respirar, pero allí contra el cuerpo grande y cálido de Isaac sentía como si hubiera dado la primera bocanada de aire en meses. 

—No soy para tanto —dijo Isaac, y él no pudo evitar reírse.

No se movieron en un rato largo, demasiado cómodos respirando la piel del otro y empapándose de su calor. Isaac le pasaba los dedos entre el pelo corto sobre la nuca, y él se dejaba llevar por el ligero vaivén de su cuerpo, lento y confortable. Isaac siempre olía a tierra mojada y a ropa secándose bajo el sol, y a algo dulzón en su champú. Danny quería envolverse en él y quedarse a vivir entre sus brazos, en la breve presión de labios contra su sien.

No tendría que ser él el que le consolara. Danny era el que se iba a marchar, el que había decidido que sería buena idea ser amigos, el que tenía la culpa de todo. Se odiaba por no tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para dejar de hacerle daño.

—Tendría que irme, me estoy quedando dormido de pie —dijo Isaac en un susurro, y Danny abrió los ojos lentamente, dando un paso hacia atrás para separarse de él. Sus manos tardaron más en dejar de tocarle, y las de Isaac bajaron despacio por sus costados, apenas rozándole. La lluvia golpeaba contra los cristales y repiqueteaba en el tejado.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir —dijo sin pensar—. Tú estás cansado y la carretera estará peligrosa…

—¿En el sofá? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—No va a pasar nada si dormimos en la misma cama —repuso Danny, señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Tú crees?

—Somos adultos responsables y racionales. No va a pasar nada que no queramos que pase —dijo. Eran amigos, y a veces los amigos compartían cama. Danny llevaba haciéndolo con Jackson desde que tenían catorce años. Era cierto que con Jackson no quería acostarse, pero por lo demás nunca habían tenido un problema—. Será como una fiesta de pijamas.

—Eso cancela la parte de adultos responsables.

—Si no, el sofá no es incómodo, no voy a…

—Danny —le interrumpió, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro, clavando los ojos en el techo. A Danny nunca le había gustado nada tanto como le gustaba el cuello de Isaac, pálido y largo. Sus lunares, sus tendones, la forma en la que su nuez se movía cuando se reía—. ¿Si dormimos juntos va a ser raro y horrible? ¿O vamos a fingir que es totalmente normal?

—Podemos fingir —contestó, prometiéndose que haría lo posible por no pasarse horas despierto decidiendo qué postura era la mejor si no quería acabar abrazándole en mitad de la noche.

—Vale, entonces me quedo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —repitió Isaac mordiéndose una sonrisa—. Pero en cuanto digas ' _esto es normal y nada raro_ ' en voz alta, me voy.

Danny soltó una carcajada.

—Me parece justo. ¿Necesitas un pijama? —le preguntó, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Duermo en calzoncillos y camiseta. ¿Quieres…? —empezó a decir, sonrojándose—. Puedo usar pijama, si lo prefieres. No había pensado en eso.

—No, da igual.

—¿Necesitas que me quite los calcetines?

Danny se sintió fruncir el ceño.

—¿Duermes con calcetines?

—Siempre tengo frío —dijo con tono de disculpa.

—Estamos en julio.

—Deja de juzgarme —le espetó con una mueca burlona.

—Eso es lo menos sexy del mundo, creo que acabas de solucionar todos nuestros problemas —bromeó, dándose la vuelta para meterse en la habitación.

—Los tuyos, a lo mejor —oyó decir a Isaac a media voz antes de que le siguiera hasta el dormitorio.

Danny sacó sus pantalones de pijama del armario, y cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Isaac él estaba quitándose el jersey fino que había llevado toda la noche. La camiseta de debajo se le subió hasta media espalda y descubrió los huesos afilados de su cadera durante un segundo, antes de que él pudiera tirar de la tela hacia abajo, como avergonzado. Danny se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar mucho más que unos calcetines para compensar todo lo demás, sus brazos fuertes cubiertos de tatuajes y la manera en la que esa camiseta vieja y desgastada dejaba ver sus clavículas. Isaac se peinó con los dedos el pelo, que se le había alborotado al sacar la cabeza del jersey, y llevó las manos al botón de sus vaqueros.

—¡Voy a ir a lavarme los dientes! —dijo Danny, bajando la vista al suelo, y salió de allí sin atreverse a volver a mirarle, con los pantalones del pijama apretados entre sus dedos hasta hacerse daño en los nudillos. No estaba preparado para eso, para Isaac desvistiéndose en su habitación, lentamente y con el cuerpo flojo de sueño. Ni siquiera era algo sexual, nunca lo había sido, realmente. Sólo quería meterse con él a la cama, enredar las piernas con las suyas y besarle en ese punto del cuello entre la mandíbula y el lóbulo de la oreja antes de quedarse dormido con la cabeza sobre su pecho, oyéndole respirar.

Se lavó los dientes a conciencia y se miró en el espejo un minuto, intentando reunir fuerzas suficientes para dejar de ser una mierda de persona. Cuando volvió a la habitación Isaac ya no llevaba pantalones, y estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando.

—¿Crees que esto está siendo una buena idea? —preguntó. Sus boxers eran azules y verdes a cuadros. Él procuró volver a mirarle a los ojos.

—No. Sé que es una horrible.

—Vale —dijo con media sonrisa—. ¿Estoy bien en este lado de la cama?

—Sí.

Isaac se metió bajo las sábanas, pasando los brazos alrededor de la almohada, y se giró hacia el lado de Danny mientras él se sentaba en la cama a quitarse las lentillas.

—Una vez tuve una pesadilla mientras dormía con alguien, y cuando intentó despertarme le di un puñetazo y le rompí la nariz —dijo, salido de la nada, y Danny se frenó con el dedo a medio camino del ojo para girarse a mirarle.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy avisándote de que dormir conmigo no está tan bien. Siempre tengo sueño pero en cuanto me meto a la cama no hay manera de dormirme —dijo, encogiendo las piernas contra su pecho—. Me despierto un par de veces todas las noches para beber agua o ir al baño, y luego me paso veinte minutos dando vueltas hasta que encuentro la postura otra vez. 

Danny se tumbó junto a Isaac, de lado hacia él, y metió las manos bajo la almohada.

—Yo doy mucho calor —ofreció él—, y sudo de una manera muy poco atractiva.

—Yo robo todas las mantas —contestó Isaac con media sonrisa, tapándose hasta la barbilla—. Una o dos veces al mes me despierto llamando a mi madre a gritos, ni siquiera sé por qué.

—Yo ronco, y a veces babeo la almohada. Cuando hace calor me sangra la nariz.

—A las siete me despierto y no puedo volver a dormirme, ni siquiera los fines de semana.

—Yo tengo un despertar de mierda, y siempre parece que se me ha muerto algo en la boca. ¿Te está sirviendo de algo? —preguntó Danny.

—Un poco.

—¿En serio? 

Isaac sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Apaga la luz.

En su piel se reflejaba la luz que entraba por la ventana, débil y fría, y Danny no dejó de mirarle, de tratar de distinguir sus ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, hasta que el sueño le venció.

Cuando volvió a despertar la habitación estaba inundada de luz, y él escondió la cara en la almohada, olvidándose por un segundo del cuerpo sólido sobre el que descansaba su brazo derecho.

—¿Danny? —oyó decir a Isaac, casi riéndose; pero él aún tardó un momento en procesar lo que estaba pasando—. Está sonando el timbre.

—Uh.

—¿Quieres que abra la puerta?

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué…? —gruñó, incorporándose con los ojos aún medio cerrados. Había un martilleo metálico sonando en sus oídos—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—El timbre.

—Joder —dijo, levantándose y buscando sus gafas en la mesilla. Isaac seguía en la cama, apoyado contra el cabecero, con el pelo rubio aplastado contra un lado de la cabeza, el resto alborotado en todas direcciones. Él se movió hacia la puerta, arrastrando los pies por la moqueta—. ¿Quién es? —dijo, asomándose por la mirilla.

—Creo que es en la calle —sugirió Isaac desde el dormitorio, con el mismo tono divertido—. ¿Necesitas que te haga un café?

—¿Por qué estás tan despierto?

—Llevo despierto como media hora —respondió sencillamente, moviéndose hacia la pequeña cocina y empezando a abrir armarios de un buen humor muy irritante.

—Ugh —volvió a gruñir Danny, y descolgó el telefonillo—. ¿Sí?

—¿Bajas? —dijeron desde el otro lado, y él apoyó la frente contra la pared, suspirando.

—¿Quién es?

—Joder, Danny, te voy a matar.

—Mierda —respondió con un quejido, reconociendo el tono de Derek de estar a punto de arrancarle a alguien la cabeza—. ¿Habíamos quedado para salir a correr?

—Déjame subir. Voy a… —El resto de la frase quedó ahogado bajo el zumbido de la puerta abriéndose.

—Creo que había quedado con Derek para salir a correr —le dijo a Isaac, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Isaac estaba en su cocina, en calzoncillos, haciéndole café—. ¿En serio llevas media hora despierto?

Él sonrió, metiendo cucharadas de café molido en el filtro.

—Para que lo sepas, lo que haces no es tanto roncar como respirar fuerte, pero sí babeas. Un poquito.

—No estoy seguro de si hablas en serio.

Isaac señaló el hombro de su camiseta blanca, la mancha mojada en la tela. 

—Lo siento —dijo, un poco avergonzado. Lo peor de todo no era eso, sino haber dormido junto a él, sobre él, y ni siquiera ser capaz de acordarse.

—No pasa nada —contestó, quitándole importancia con un gesto.

—¿He sido…?

—Tienes el sueño muy profundo —le interrumpió con una sonrisa traviesa, sonrojándose.

Danny se sentía como un adolescente a su lado, más de lo que lo había hecho de adolescente. Nunca se había puesto así de nervioso por nadie, nunca le había latido el corazón tan fuerte sólo por una mirada, una sonrisa, un atisbo de lengua entre sus labios.

—Me gusta mucho cuando te pones las gafas —añadió Isaac, y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a ocuparse de la cafetera.

Derek golpeó la puerta justo a tiempo, y él echó un último vistazo en su dirección antes de abrir, frotándose la marca de la camiseta de la mejilla.

—No me jodas, Danny —gruñó Derek, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de su sudadera gris.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, invitándole a pasar—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Vístete y nos vamos. Tengo que estar en el trabajo en una ho… Oh —dijo, al ver a Isaac en la cocina—. ¿Hola?

—Hola —contestó él, levantando una mano tímidamente.

Se hizo un silencio pesado. Derek se giró hacia Danny con las cejas enarcadas en una pregunta, y Isaac miró a Derek y a Danny y al paquete de café.

—Voy a irme —dijo, dejándolo sobre la encimera—. El café está puesto, en un rato… Bueno. Ya sabes, es tu cafetera. 

—Isaac…

—Tengo que ir a entregar un trabajo —le cortó, recogiendo sus botas del suelo y metiéndose en la habitación para ponerse la ropa, entornando la puerta a su espalda.

—Eres un capullo —susurró Danny, dándole a Derek un golpe en el brazo. Él enarcó las cejas aún más, esta vez con indignación—. No ha pasado nada, ¿vale? Sólo hemos dormido, y tú le has mirado como si acabaras de ser testigo de los 120 días de Gomorra.

—No he hecho nada, literalmente —repuso Derek, también en un susurro—. Le he dicho hola. 

—Lo que dice tu boca y lo que dice tu cara son dos cosas muy distintas.

—Que no lo haya dicho no significa que no me parezca un error.

—¡No ha pasado nada! —contestó, tratando de comunicarle su cabreo sin levantar la voz—. Ayer se puso a llover, y…

—Sí, y sois amigos, cuéntamelo otra vez a ver si así es más cierto.

—Somos amigos.

—Sois amantes victorianos —dijo él acusatoriamente, señalándole con las dos manos—. Os miráis y suspiráis y os declaráis amor eterno cada diez minutos.

—Cállate —le pidió, mirando hacia el dormitorio.

—El vuestro es un plan a prueba de fallos. Negación, represión, autoengaño y camiones llenos de tensión romántica no resuelta. Cruzáis los dedos y esperáis que no os explote en la cara.

—Cierra la boca, Derek —le espetó, y él rodó los ojos y se acercó a la cocina a sacar un par de tazas del armario. 

Isaac salió de la habitación un momento más tarde, con el jersey aún a medio poner.

—Me voy —dijo, comprobando que llevaba todas sus cosas en los bolsillos. No parecía que les hubiera oído, pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiera hecho—. Ya hablamos otro día.

Danny quería disculparse, pero no estaba seguro de por qué.

—Te llamo esta tarde.

—Vale. Adiós, Derek —dijo, cuando ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano—. Un placer, como siempre.

Danny suspiró, siguiéndole al pasillo.

—Isaac, no… —empezó a decir.

—No susurráis tanto como creéis.

—No le hagas caso —le pidió Danny, estirando una mano hacia él y frenándose justo a tiempo para no tocarle. 

—Tampoco ha dicho nada que sea mentira —reconoció Isaac, y pulsó el botón del ascensor cuatro veces.

—Es un imbécil.

—Ya —dijo, consiguiendo esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Estás enfadado?

Isaac se pasó una mano por el pelo, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Quieres que dejemos de vernos? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

—No. 

No quería dejar de verle nunca, ese era el problema.

—Bien —dijo—, Porque yo tampoco.  


\------

  
De todas las cosas ridículas que Isaac había hecho en su vida, organizar una fiesta de togas era probablemente la peor, pero estaba a punto de graduarse y las películas de universitarios le habían hecho creer que eso era algo que pasaba de verdad, así que no pensaba perder su última oportunidad de hacerlo. A Danny le hacía ilusión, además, y ya sólo eso era razón suficiente para enrollarse una sábana al cuerpo y colocarse una corona de laurel en la cabeza.

Su vuelo salía a las once de la mañana del día siguiente, en poco más de siete horas, y todos sus amigos estaban apiñados en el apartamento de Isaac alrededor de un cubo de sangría y unas fuentes de nachos con guacamole, porque era lo más apropiado para una fiesta de temática grecorromana, claramente. Danny le iba llevando de grupo en grupo de gente, agarrándole con fuerza de la muñeca, y le presentaba a compañeros de clase, ingenieros, matemáticos, informáticos, astrofísicos. Ya había oído a un millón de personas felicitarle por haber conseguido ese puesto en Washington, recordarle lo afortunado que era y la envidia que les daba a todos, haciéndole hablar del proyecto del cinturón solar en la Luna. Isaac estaba harto.

—Voy a ver cómo andamos de hielo —le dijo a Danny, dejándole con un tal Ethan que no cerraba la boca sobre su trabajo para Boeing en Chicago. Danny le dedicó una mueca triste durante dos segundos, hasta que Ethan le preguntó algo sobre robots y roca lunar y su cara se transformó en la de un niño de diez años en la mañana de Navidad.

Isaac se movió hacia la sangría, donde Erica mezclaba botellas de vodka y vino de segunda, y se iba comiendo todos los trozos de fruta en el proceso. 

—¿Qué te pasa, Adonis? —le preguntó, ofreciéndole la banqueta a su lado, y él frunció el ceño—. Es el dios griego de la belleza y el deseo, te estaba haciendo un cumplido.

—Me siento como el dios griego de aguantar a frikis y estar cabreado —contestó Isaac, y ella se mordió una carcajada.

—Ese no sé cómo se llama. Yo soy Venus, ¿has visto? —dijo, señalando su vestido drapeado, ajustado y con un escote profundo que robaba todas las miradas de la habitación.

—Todo el mundo te ha visto, estás siendo un éxito entre el público.

—Lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa afilada, y le tendió un vaso de sangría—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Isaac se encogió de hombros, tirando de la falda de su toga para que dejaran de vérsele los calzoncillos.

—No sé.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, sólo te estoy ofreciendo un hombro en el que llorar si necesitas hacerlo.

—No quieres que empiece a llorar —trató de bromear, como si no le faltaran apenas tres copas para ponerse a sollozar como un bebé.

—Venga —insistió ella, pasándole los dedos entre el pelo—. Estás cortándome el rollo, y no me he puesto este vestido para acabar la noche enjugándote lágrimas.

Isaac chasqueó la lengua.

—No sé, no parece de verdad. No me creo que mañana ya no vaya a estar —dijo al fin, clavando la vista en el fondo de su vaso—. Sabía que se iba a marchar, pero siempre era en el futuro, siempre quedaba tiempo.

—Cariño…

—Nada de lo que digas va a ayudar, así que ahórratelo. Voy a quedarme aquí sentado, bebiendo sangría y pensando en otras cosas. 

—¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer? —Él se encogió de hombros otra vez. No había mucho que _pudiera_ hacer, más que esperar. —Es vuestra última noche, ¿vas a dejar que se la pase con ese tío con cara de perro carlino?

Isaac trató de no reírse.

—No te preocupes por mí.

Erica le miró un momento, frunciendo los labios pintados de rojo, y acabó por dedicarle una sonrisa enigmática e irse sin decir otra palabra. Isaac sólo tuvo tiempo de darle un trago a su copa antes de que unos brazos fuertes y sólidos le rodearan por la espalda, apoyándose sobre sus hombros.

—Has desaparecido —dijo Danny en su oído, dejando descansar la mejilla contra su sien. Isaac cerró los ojos.

—Te he dicho que iba a mirar si quedaba hielo.

—Estabas tardando mucho —se quejó.

—No es como si te hubiera abandonado, te he dejado con tus amigos.

—Que les den, yo prefiero estar contigo.

—Danny, joder.

—¿Estás enfadado? —le preguntó, incorporándose, y le hizo girar en la banqueta hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Isaac tuvo que levantar la mirada hacia Danny, que se elevaba dos palmos sobre su cabeza, imponente con sus hombros anchos y su piel oscura bajo la tela de la estúpida toga.

—No —dijo, tragando saliva.

—Mentira.

—Estoy enfadado con todo el mundo, ¿vale? —admitió, poniéndose de pie, sin atreverse a cruzar con él la mirada—. Con tus amigos por alegrarse por ti, con la NASA por darte un trabajo tan lejos, con todos los que van a vivir en la Tierra dentro de cien años, porque te vas a ir para salvarles a ellos. 

Su voz se había convertido en apenas un murmullo. Danny apretó la mandíbula, llevando una mano hacia la muñeca de Isaac y rodeándola con los dedos.

—No me voy por ellos.

—Ya lo sé. También estoy enfadado contigo —contestó a media voz.

—Ya. Yo también, un poco. Pero se me pasará —le dijo, obligándole a mirarle—. Este trabajo es todo lo que he querido en la vida, y aunque quiera quedarme, por ti…

—No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes.

—Ya lo sé —se apresuró a contestar, y su mano bajó desde la muñeca de Isaac para entrelazar con él los dedos—. Pero sólo hay una cosa en el mundo que quiero más que estar contigo, y es este trabajo.

—No lo estás haciendo más fácil —dijo él, intentando esbozar una sonrisa para quitarle importancia, pero sentía algo más parecido a una mueca tensa y dolorida. Danny apretó más fuerte su mano.

—No sé cómo hacer esto. No tendría que ser un día triste.

—Vuelve con tus amigos.

—Tú y yo somos amigos, ¿no? —replicó Danny burlonamente, tirando de su brazo—. Vamos a emborracharnos y a bailar.

—No sé bailar —fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar a Isaac.

—Mejor, porque yo tampoco. 

Isaac se terminó su vaso de sangría y se tomaron otro más, y luego otro; y Danny no le soltó más de dos segundos, moviéndose entre la cocina y el salón de grupo en grupo, apretando su mano con fuerza cada vez que alguien le deseaba suerte o buen viaje. Se bebieron otro vaso y Isaac sacó a Danny de una conversación sobre astrodinámica con la excusa de querer bailar, y no tuvo más remedio que bailar con él después de eso. Se bebieron otro y a Isaac se le olvidó que había un par de decenas de personas que habían ido a su casa para despedirse de Danny, porque sólo estaban ellos dos.

Cora se había hecho cargo de la música, y la electrónica repetitiva y machacona de principio de la noche se había convertido en algo más lento, pesado y oscuro, y Isaac no podía evitar mover las caderas al ritmo de las líneas de bajo, con una mano en su copa y la otra en la cintura de Danny.

No sabía cuándo había empezado a ser tan fácil tocarle, tan natural, pero ya no dudaba antes de hacerlo, y cuando se descubría apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y se apartaba, el cuerpo le hormigueaba de ganas de volver a tenerle cerca.

Danny le pasó las manos alrededor del cuello, pegándose a él hasta que sus caderas se rozaban con cada movimiento.

—Eres un romano muy poco convincente —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Sí? —musitó Isaac, con la voz atrapada en su garganta.

Danny asintió con un murmullo, recorriendo con la yema de un dedo las arrugas en el tirante de su toga, las formas de los tatuajes que se extendían de sus hombros a sus muñecas.

—La gente en el cien antes de Cristo no tenía este aspecto. 

—He hecho lo que he podido.

—Estás guapísimo —dijo, soltando el aire en un suspiro, y se mordió los labios—. No sé cómo es posible estar tan guapo vestido con una sábana, pero es… Eres increíble.

—Danny… —le suplicó. Él le miraba con una devoción, una especie de reverencia, como si Isaac fuera lo mejor que le había pasado a todo su mundo.

—Voy a decirte algo, y si no estás de acuerdo podemos fingir que no he dicho nada, pero si tú también… Bueno.

—¿Qué?

Danny abrió la boca, sonriendo con timidez cuando fue incapaz de hacer que las palabras salieran de su garganta, y agarró a Isaac par arrastrarle a través del salón hasta el diminuto baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El lavabo de loza se le clavaba en los riñones y la música aún se oía a través de la pared.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Isaac, y Danny volvió a sonreír nerviosamente.

—Creo que tendríamos que probar a hacerlo —dijo finalmente, mirándole con expectación. 

—¿Hacer qué?

—Acostarnos juntos —aclaró, y él se sintió los ojos abriéndose como platos—. Sólo una vez, para que no nos quedemos con las ganas.

—Creí que estábamos tratando de evitar que pasara precisamente eso —contestó Isaac, porque de eso habían ido los últimos dos meses. Sesenta y cinco días desesperantes de morirse por besarle, de no dormir pensando en desnudarle y recorrerle el cuerpo con los labios.

—Lo que estábamos intentando era no enamorarnos. Pero me voy mañana, y ya va a dar igual, ¿no? 

Isaac se obligó a respirar hondo y a tratar de ser una persona racional.

—¿Cómo de borracho estás? —le preguntó.

—No tanto como para no saber lo que hago —contestó Danny, humedeciéndose los labios—, pero lo suficiente para que me dé igual que no sea una buena idea.

—¿No va a ser peor…?

—Va a ser una mierda de todas maneras —le cortó—. En las películas es una mierda, y yo creí que esto sólo pasaba en las películas. Me enamoré de ti el día que nos conocimos —dijo, como un golpe en medio del pecho—, y todos los días después de ese me he enamorado de ti, y todo es una mierda.

—Joder —murmuró Isaac, casi un quejido, y levantó la vista al techo. Si no lo hacía se iba a pasar el resto de la vida preguntándose cómo habría sido, si lo hacía se iba a pasar el resto de la vida recordándolo. No había manera de ganar y le daba igual, porque sólo iba a tener a Danny otras seis horas—. Joder.

—Vale —dijo Danny, y antes de que Isaac pudiera tomar aire ya había cerrado la distancia entre ellos, con los dedos clavados en su nuca y la boca suave y entreabierta contra la suya.

Isaac tardó un segundo en reaccionar, y su cuerpo lo hizo antes que su cerebro. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya tenía las manos cerradas en torno a la tela de la toga de Danny y la punta de su lengua rozándole los labios. Y era lo mejor, lo más impresionante, el calor de su piel y la suavidad de su boca, dulce y temerosa al principio, curvada en una sonrisa. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo hasta la punta de los dedos, bajando por su estómago, sus piernas, sus rodillas. Danny respiró contra su boca y de su garganta se escapó un quejido suavísimo, un sonido pequeño y desesperado.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo…? —empezó a decir, pero Isaac le estaba besando antes de que pudiera acabar, porque lo sabía. 

Empujó a Danny contra la puerta, que tembló con el peso de sus cuerpos, y su boca empezó a bajarle por el cuello, parándose antes a dejar besos cortos, apenas roces de labios, en su barbilla y su mandíbula y ese punto de piel suave y caliente justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Él se mordió los labios, y sus manos comenzaron a bajarle a Isaac por la espalda.

Danny tenía la piel de gallina y los ojos brillantes antes de cerrarlos para echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro, y le clavaba los dedos en los costados como si tuviera miedo de que Isaac se fuera a desvanecer. Él llegó con los labios hasta su clavícula, hasta donde empezaba la tela blanca y fina de su disfraz, y volvió a subir por el otro lado, dejando la marca de sus labios a lo largo de su cuello, bebiéndose los gemidos que Danny no dejaba que abandonaran su garganta. Cuando alcanzó de nuevo sus labios no le besó, se frenó a apenas un milímetro, con media sonrisa en la boca entreabierta y caliente, la lengua asomando traviesa. Danny no respiraba.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a mi cuarto? —preguntó, y Danny sólo asintió con la cabeza antes de envolverle con los brazos grandes y fuertes para pegarle contra su cuerpo, lanzándose contra sus labios con algo como un gruñido que a Isaac le bajó directamente hasta el fondo del estómago. Ya no había nada tímido en la manera en la que le besaba, como si le quisiera consumir. Isaac hundió los dedos entre su pelo y dejó que Danny mordiera y lamiera, que metiera la nariz en su cuello y le pellizcara la piel con los dientes, que bajara las manos hasta su culo, por debajo de la tela de la toga pero aún sobre los boxers. 

Los labios le cosquilleaban de tanto rozarlos contra la insinuación de barba en sus mejillas, y empezaba a sentir la polla pesada y caliente, desesperada por un poco de fricción.

—Danny —suplicó—. Mi habitación.

—Sigue habiendo gente ahí fuera.

—Ya encontrarán la salida.

Él se rió contra los labios de Isaac, y aún tardaron un segundo en moverse para poder abrir la puerta.

En el salón aún continuaba la fiesta, y la gente estaba demasiado borracha para reparar en ellos. Los únicos que parecieron darse cuenta fueron Cora y Derek, que debían de haberse fijado en que los dos habían desaparecido hacía un rato y sabían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Las medias sonrisas cómplices y los cinco centímetros que se elevaron sus cejas en cuanto se abrió la puerta del baño lo dejaron perfectamente claro.

—Voy a despedirme de Derek —le dijo Danny, con los labios rozándole la oreja. Isaac trató de reprimir un escalofrío—. No creo que vayamos a salir de tu cuarto antes de que se vaya.

Cora se acercó a Isaac mientras él trataba de apartar la vista del cuerpo de Danny apartándose de él lentamente. Iba a tocarlo y a sentirlo y a probarlo con la lengua, aún le parecía increíble.

—¿Quieres que eche a toda esta gente? —preguntó ella en voz confidencial mientras Danny y Derek se daban un abrazo de medio lado y un par de decenas de palmadas en la espalda.

—Por favor.

—Hecho —dijo, guiñándole un ojo, y le dio un empujón hacia el dormitorio—. Tigre.

—No me llames eso —trató de quejarse, pero Danny estaba de repente a su lado, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la boca contra su nuca.

—¿Tigre?

—No le hagas caso —replicó, intentando no reírse mientras Danny le llevaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación—. Vive para atormentarme.

Danny murmuró algo que se perdió contra el cuello de Isaac, y de alguna manera consiguieron abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí sin separarse ni un milímetro. Danny metió los dedos entre su pelo y le besó con la boca hambrienta, llevando la otra mano hasta el hombro de Isaac, tirando del improvisado tirante hacia abajo.

—Hay un imperdible —recordó Isaac, con la boca de Danny sobre la suya—. No vas a poder… Tienes que quitar el imperdible.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó él, y Isaac se giró entre sus brazos.

—¿Lo ves? —Danny metió las manos entre los pliegues de la tela, recorriéndole la espalda con las manos firmes y tranquilas. —Más arriba —dijo Isaac cuando alcanzó su cintura, pero Danny siguió bajando aún más, hasta colar las manos por el bajo.

—Levanta —le pidió, deslizándole las manos sobre los muslos, la cadera, los costados y los brazos, arrastrando la toga y poniéndole la carne de gallina a su paso. Sólo llevaba los bóxer debajo, y el aire contra su piel era demasiado frío de repente, excepto donde se paraban las manos de Danny.

Él dejó caer la ropa en el suelo junto a la puerta antes de volver a envolverle en sus brazos, y Isaac suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en él, la espalda contra el pecho de Danny, ancho y caliente. Él llevó los labios a su cuello y las manos empezaron a explorarle, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la carne tierna de sus costillas y parándose un segundo sobre sus pezones pequeños y firmes, pellizcándolos suavemente antes de seguir su camino.

—Joder —murmuró Isaac, dándose la vuelta para encararle, y la mirada de Danny bajó por su cuerpo lentamente. La podía sentir sobre su piel como algo real, tangible. Le encogía el estómago y le ponía la carne de gallina—. Tú también.

Isaac empezó a deslizar la tela fruncida sobre los hombros de Danny, y la toga empezó a caer por su pecho, sólido, fuerte y definido; absolutamente irreal. Sabía que había músculos debajo de la ropa, pero nunca se había imaginado eso, nunca había pensado que algo así pudiera gustarle tanto.

—Joder —repitió, poniendo una mano a la altura de su esternón y empezando a bajarla lentamente por los músculos firmes y duros hasta la cintura de sus calzoncillos elásticos—. Es la primera vez que veo abdominales de verdad. No sabía que estuvieras tan bueno. 

Él se rió suavemente, y Isaac lo sintió reverberar bajo sus dedos. 

—Gracias —dijo con candidez, dando un paso hacia delante y empujando a Isaac un paso hacia atrás, hasta que sus piernas golpearon con el borde del colchón.

—¿Está mal que me intimides un poco?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque, bueno, mírate. 

—No vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez —dijo tajantemente pero apenas en un susurro, y le empujó sobre la pequeña cama, trepando él detrás para colocarse entre sus piernas—. Nunca me crees cuando te digo lo guapo que eres, de todas maneras.

—Pero ser guapo no es…

—Podría cubrirte de mermelada y lamerte —le cortó Danny, con una sonrisa tonta—. Y ni siquiera con mermelada _light_ , sino de la que lleva azúcar de verdad.

—Eso me hace sentir muy sexy —ironizó Isaac, enredando las piernas en torno a la cadera de Danny.

—No he probado la mermelada de verdad desde que alcancé la pubertad. De niño era muy gordo.

—Cállate —le pidió Isaac, y Danny se rió contra sus labios.

—Lo siento —dijo, con tres besos rápidos, y él le puso las manos en la cintura, tirando de él para acercarle más, para apretarle contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir la erección de Danny presionándose contra su culo a través de las dos capas de tela, y los dos dejaron escapar un quejido.

Danny levantó la cabeza para mirarle, y los ojos se le cruzaron de una manera que no tendría que haberle parecido tan adorable como lo hizo.

—Espera, antes de… Antes de que empecemos a hacer nada, dime que tienes condones. Porque los míos están en una caja de camino a Washington.

—Tiene que haber en la mesilla —contestó, y Danny murmuró con aprobación y volvió a buscar sus labios. Había empezado a subir lentamente una mano por el muslo de Isaac cuando él cayó en la cuenta—. A menos que Erica me los haya robado. No los he necesitado en un billón de años. No he mirado…

—Vale, espera —dijo, incorporándose todo lo que pudo con las piernas de Isaac aún rodeándole la cintura, y se estiró hacia la mesilla. Todos los músculos de su torso y su espalda se marcaron bajo la piel y Isaac los recorrió con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo una nota mental para volver a repetirlo con la lengua—. Lubricante —dijo, lanzándole el bote de plástico a la cama—. Y condones.

—Mira la fecha.

—No están caducados, Isaac —dijo, tirándoselos también antes de volver a tumbarse sobre él—. Dios, eres adorable.

—Hace mucho tiempo… Soy una persona muy ocupada, ¿sabes?

Danny le dio la razón con un murmullo, volviendo a besarle en los labios, cálido y dulce, con las manos bajando por sus costillas lentamente, las yemas de sus dedos rozando la piel sensible sobre los huesos de su cadera y haciendo que se le encogiera la tripa. Metió dos dedos bajo el elástico de su ropa interior y él trató de no empezar a temblar, pero no pudo evitar un pequeño quejido.

—¿Quieres que vayamos más despacio? —susurró Danny, con una serie de besos cortos y cuidadosos.

—No. Estoy bien, sólo un poco nervioso.

Él sonrió, apoyando la frente contra la de Isaac.

—Va a ser perfecto —dijo, y en cualquier otro momento se habría reído de él por ser tan cursi, pero decidió creerle. Danny se separó para mirarle con algo en los ojos como asombro, o admiración, o algo con lo que nunca antes habían mirado a Isaac. Se le hacía difícil respirar—. Eres perfecto.

—Cállate —le pidió, y la voz se perdió en un murmullo cuando Danny llevó los labios a su cuello, dejándole un camino de besos y roces de lengua hasta el centro del pecho. Las manos bajaron por sus lados suavemente, poco a poco, mientras le distraía dibujando con su lengua alrededor de sus pezones, primero uno y después el otro, estudiando la presión que tenía que hacer al morderle para que Isaac siseara, y la forma más fácil de hacerle gemir, atrapando la barra de su piercing entre los dientes y tirando, suavemente pero con firmeza. 

Las manos de Danny llegaron hasta la cintura de su ropa interior de nuevo, pero en vez de colarse debajo Danny apretó la palma de la mano sobre su erección por encima de la tela. Isaac ahogó un gemido, enarcando la espalda hacia él.

—Dios —murmuró Danny, besando sus costillas y su estómago y el hueso de su cadera; tirando del elástico hacia abajo lo suficiente para descubrir la piel tierna y blanca y morderla también—. Dios, eres increíble.

Isaac clavó la vista en el techo justo en el momento en el que Danny descubría su erección con un murmullo grave en el fondo de la garganta, y dejó que le quitara la ropa interior con las manos firmes y rápidas. Isaac la oyó caer al suelo y un segundo más tarde sintió el roce de dedos en la base de su polla, la caricia del aliento sobre la punta húmeda y sensible. Sólo se permitió una mirada fugaz hacia Danny, que se humedecía los labios lentamente, tomándole en su mano.

El primer contacto de su lengua fue eléctrico, como un latigazo a lo largo de su columna, y él se tapó la cara con los dos brazos.

—Joder —masculló, clavando los talones en el colchón, y Danny cubrió la cabeza de su polla con los labios mojados y calientes, hundiéndole en su boca muy despacio, una mano vagando por su pecho, la otra firme en torno a su erección y los labios envolviéndole, suaves y firmes.

Danny murmuró alrededor de su polla, mandándole escalofríos hasta los dedos de los pies. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable, demasiado expuesto, todo su cuerpo indefenso tendido frente a Danny. 

—Isaac —dijo en un susurro, con la boca caliente sobre su piel—. Mírame.

Él negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. 

—Isaac —repitió, y rodeó su muñeca con los dedos con cuidado, arañándole con los dientes la piel fina y pálida del interior del muslo, besándole con la boca entreabierta y un asomo de lengua hasta la punta de nuevo—. Dame una mano —le pidió, y él dejó que la apartara de encima de sus ojos y entrelazara con él los dedos sobre su pecho. 

Danny volvió a hundirle en su boca con satisfacción, moviéndose sobre él como si jamás hubiera deseado otra cosa en la vida, despacio al principio, recreándose con cada nuevo sonido que era capaz de sacarle, encontrando con la lengua todos esos puntos que le hacían apretar los dientes y encoger los dedos de los pies.

—Danny —suplicó él, gimiendo desde el fondo del pecho, cerrando la mano en la suya sobre su corazón. A Danny se le escapó un quejido que le hormigueó en el estómago y serpenteó a través de todo su cuerpo.

—Deja que te vea la cara —le pidió otra vez, y él tenía la mente demasiado nublada para decir que no. Bajó el otro brazo poco a poco, y Danny se pasó la lengua por los labios húmedos y rojos, atrapando la gota clara y brillante que brotó de su erección.

—Oh, joder —murmuró él, clavando la cadera en el colchón y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza para no meter las manos en su pelo y hundirse en su boca.

Danny sonrió, trepando por su cuerpo para robarle un beso mientras se estiraba hacia el bote de lubricante. Isaac metió las manos por la parte de atrás de sus boxers elásticos, apretando el músculo firme de su culo, presionándole contra su cuerpo y sintiendo lo duro que estaba. Él chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

—No he terminado contigo —dijo, volviendo a bajar por su pecho. Le cubrió con sus labios de nuevo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y Isaac se mordió un gemido mientras veía su polla desaparecer dentro de la boca de Danny, mientras sentía ese calor húmedo envolverle.

Oyó el bote de lubricante abrirse, y un momento más tarde los dedos de Danny estaban entre sus piernas, húmedos y fríos, y él empezó a sentir esa presión pesada y cálida crecer en su estómago con cada roce tentativo y delicado de las yemas de sus dedos.

—Danny —dijo en un suspiro, mientras él le obligaba a abrir más las piernas, a flexionar las rodillas. Sólo se oía el sonido de la boca de Danny sobre su piel, el movimiento rápido y empapado de saliva y los pequeños murmullos que se escapaban de sus garganta y reverberaban a través de todo el cuerpo de Isaac.

El primer dedo entró con facilidad. Se hundió en su cuerpo suavemente, en un movimiento lento y fluido, y Danny le sacó de su boca y le tomó en su mano, respirando hondo, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Eres impresionante —le dijo con la voz ronca y orgullosa, y empezó a moverse dentro de él.

—Danny —dijo Isaac, incapaz de articular otra palabra tan inundado como estaba de él, de su cuerpo y su roce y la manera en la que sus dedos fuertes se sentían desde dentro. No era tanto una súplica como una orden para que le diera más, más fuerte y más rápido y _más_.

Él volvió cerrar los labios en torno a su polla, hundiéndole milímetro a milímetro hasta que se lo tragó entero, con la nariz rozándole la piel blanca y fina del abdomen, y el segundo dedo empezó a abrirse paso junto al primero. 

—Dios —siseó, enganchando las manos al cabecero, y una ola de sensaciones le recorrió desde el estómago hasta los párpados y los dedos de los pies, un placer caliente y voraz—. Danny, voy a…

Él murmuró un asentimiento sin dejar de moverse dentro de él, sobre él. Todo su cuerpo le pertenecía. Un tercer dedo empezó a presionarse contra su culo, y todos los músculos le quemaban de la mejor de las maneras, con un dolor punzante y cegador, y Isaac sólo quería más. Sentía el orgasmo empezando a hervirle en el estómago demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte, y repitió su nombre para avisarle, porque le gustaba oírlo salir de sus labios, porque Danny durante ese par de segundos era suyo.

—Danny, oh, _joder_ —gruñó, partiéndose por la mitad con un latigazo, y Danny le cruzó un brazo sobre la cintura para evitar que saliera disparado, para inmovilizarle mientras exprimía de él cada escalofrío, cada gemido, cada sacudida que le incendiaba el cuerpo. Sus músculos se encogían en torno a los dedos de Danny, que aún se movía dentro de él—. Para, para —le pidió, cuando la sobreestimulación empezó a hacerle temblar. Se sentía débil, con todos los nervios expuestos como un cable desnudo. Danny salió de él con cuidado, lentamente, y le dejó un camino de besos sobre el hueso de la cadera antes de apoyar la barbilla contra su estómago, respirando hondo y mirándole a los ojos con fascinación.

—Eres increíble, eres… Estás tan guapo cuando te corres.

Isaac se tapó la cara con las manos, y de haber tenido fuerzas se habría sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas.

—No digas esas cosas.

—Lo siento —contestó Danny muy poco sinceramente, y gateó hasta la parte alta de la cama, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Isaac y besándole con la boca hambrienta. Su lengua sabía a él—. Tienes una polla estupenda, podría estar haciendo esto todo el día.

—Danny, en serio.

—Lo siento —repitió, riéndose, rozando la nariz con la suya.

A él se le escapó algo que se pareció demasiado a un ronroneo, y levantó las caderas para apretarse contra su cuerpo. Danny estaba imposiblemente duro bajo su ropa interior, y una gota de humedad había oscurecido la tela gris. Isaac aún no le había tocado, y los dedos le hormigueaban de ganas de sentir el peso de su polla y su calor. Volvió a meterse bajo el elástico, clavando los dedos en su piel suave y firme.

—Me gusta tu culo —le dijo, y él se volvió a reír.

—Gracias.

Isaac empezó a tirar de la tela hacia abajo, y Danny le ayudó revolviéndose para dejarle sitio. La bajó hasta mitad del muslo antes de que la cabeza rosa oscura y brillante de su polla le distrajera, y tuvo que tomarla en su mano. Era ancha y proporcionada, tan absurdamente perfecta como todo su cuerpo y con una ligera curva hacia arriba que ya casi podía sentir encajándose en su cuerpo.

—Jesús —dijo Isaac en un susurro, y Danny suspiró grave y tembloroso contra su boca cuando empezó a bombearle con pausa, recreándose en cada pequeño cambio de ritmo y cada giro de muñeca, disfrutando de ser capaz de hacer que Danny se estremeciera sólo con la presión de dos dedos. 

Él cayó sobre su boca para besarle con fuerza, con los labios cerrados en torno a un quejido y las uñas clavándose en su nuca. Era un sonido maravilloso, el de Danny conteniéndose para no gemir, y Isaac se propuso descubrir qué hacía falta para oírle gritar.

—Isaac —musitó, y él metió la cara en su cuello y lamió una línea desde el hueco bajo su nuez hasta la mandíbula—. No dejes que me corra así. No valgo para nada si… Oh, joder —gruñó, cuando Isaac cerró los dedos en torno a su base. Podía sentir el latido furioso de la sangre contra la palma de su mano.

—¿Vas a follarme? —preguntó, con una seguridad en su voz que nunca antes había estado ahí. Danny asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios, y él tanteó con la mano para coger un condón del montón de ellos que había repartidos por la cama.

Danny bajó la vista entre sus cuerpos, fijándose en la erección de Isaac, que empezaba a despertar de nuevo.

—Eres un animal —susurró, impresionado, y Isaac le rodeó la cadera con las piernas, riéndose suavemente contra su cuello.

—Es culpa tuya —dijo, arqueándose contra él.

Danny abrió el envoltorio con los dientes, inclinándose sobre Isaac para besarle despacio y con mucha lengua, con una mano en su barbilla de esa forma que él creía que sólo se hacía en las películas. Isaac sintió el pecho encogiéndose en un suspiro, y se le escapó un gemido sordo cuando él se apartó para incorporarse de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Danny le miró con media sonrisa nerviosa, dibujando círculos con los pulgares sobre los huesos de su cadera.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, rodeándole las muñecas con ambas manos, y Danny negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Esto está pasando de verdad —dijo a media voz. 

—Lleva pasando un rato.

—Ya, pero…

Isaac asintió, porque no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, pero creía entenderlo.

—Vamos —dijo, presionándose contra él, y si sonaba desesperado era porque lo estaba. Llevaba los dos últimos meses pensando en cómo sería tenerle desnudo frente a él, tocarle, sentir el roce de su piel, tenerle dentro. Todo estaba siendo mejor de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar, y daba un poco de miedo, porque ya no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca.

Danny utilizó el pulgar para cubrir su entrada de lubricante, y Isaac respiró hondo, clavando los dedos en sus muslos fuertes y morenos. 

—Vamos —repitió, cuando le sintió abriéndole lentamente, y él le agarró de la cintura con sus manos grandes y la tensión marcándose en sus brazos. Entró en Isaac despacio y suave, hundiéndose en él completamente, y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y dejando que le inundara.

—Joder —dijo Danny, tratando de empezar a moverse, pero Isaac le frenó clavando las uñas en su piel, para que le diera un momento para recuperar el aliento, para acostumbrarse a la manera en la que sus músculos se abrían para él, con una quemazón dulce y aguda—. ¿Estás bien?

Isaac se sintió sonreír, y se mordió el labio, asintiendo con fuerza con la cabeza.

—Dios, Danny —musitó, pasándole las manos alrededor de la nuca y tirando de él para poder besarle, con la boca hambrienta y ávida. Se sentía tan lleno, cada rincón de su cuerpo ocupado por Danny tan completamente que creía que estallaría el pedazos si se le ocurría respirar. Él le recorría el labio inferior con la lengua, bebiéndose los suspiros que se le escapaban a Isaac de la boca, roncos y temblorosos. Necesitó aún otro segundo para que ese latido sordo se fundiera en un placer cálido que le barrió el cuerpo, y entonces ciñó las piernas con más fuerza en torno a la cadera de Danny, dando un golpe pequeño y tentativo.

Él gimió, apretándose más contra él, moviéndose despacio hacia fuera hasta que Isaac necesitó clavarle las uñas en la carne, sólo para volver con un golpe de cadera más fuerte, como un mazazo en la boca del estómago. Isaac le besó otra vez, para ahogar los sonidos que Danny le arrancaba de la garganta, quejidos agudos y rotos.

—Suenas tan bien —dijo contra su oído, atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios, y el contacto le bajó como un escalofrío por la espalda. Danny murmuraba medias palabras, clavándose en él más rápido y más profundo, y su boca se movía por su cuello dejando besos breves y mordiscos suaves sobre su piel.

Lo hicieron suave, aprendiéndose el cuerpo del otro y parando a veces, con Danny hundido en él, para besarse furiosamente durante una eternidad. Lo hicieron rápido y sin ninguna delicadeza, con sus rodillas sobre los hombros de Danny y las manos en su culo. Lo hicieron lento y bien, Danny le besó en los labios, sólo con una pizca de lengua, y Isaac entrelazó los dedos en su nuca, dejando que descansara la frente sobre la suya mientras se movía dentro de él despacio, con movimientos sinuosos y elegantes, todo su cuerpo deslizándose sobre Isaac, atrapando su erección entre los dos y haciéndole suspirar. 

—Dios, Danny. —Las palabras se le escapaban cada vez que abría la boca en un gemido. —Dios, así, justo así.

Era perfecto. Danny sabía lo que quería antes de que Isaac pudiera hablar, sabía dónde tocarle antes de que él supiera dónde necesitaba sus manos. Se movían a la misma velocidad, encajaban el uno en el otro, los dedos de Danny detrás de sus rodillas, la lengua de Isaac en el hueco bajo la nuez de él, dientes en torno a un labio y yemas de los dedos pellizcando un pezón, como si esa no fuera la primera vez y no fuera a ser también la última, como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo. 

El ritmo perfecto de sus embestidas se rompió sin avisar, frenándose y volviéndose errático, y Danny escondió la cara en el cuello de Isaac. Él le obligó a levantar la cabeza de nuevo para mirarle, pasándole las manos entre el pelo lentamente, y cuando abrió los ojos estaban brillantes y tristes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, estirando las arrugas de preocupación de su frente con el pulgar. Danny negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios en una línea fina—. No hagas esto ahora —le pidió en un susurro—. No hagas que se vuelva algo deprimente.

—No… Estoy bien, no estoy… No pasa nada —dijo, pero una lágrima rodó por sus pestañas, grande y redonda.

—Danny…

—Joder —maldijo él, clavando la vista en la pared sobre el cabecero.

—¿Quieres que paremos? —le preguntó Isaac, sin dejar de peinarle con los dedos.

—No, no —dijo él respirando hondo, y volvió a clavarse en Isaac con un golpe débil y temeroso. Él suspiró, incorporándose y apartando a Danny de encima para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

—Mírame —le pidió, apoyando las dos manos sobre su pecho—. Eres la segunda persona a la que hago llorar en la cama, me está empezando a crear complejo.

Eso le arrancó una carcajada débil y culpable.

—Lo siento —dijo, consiguiendo esbozar media sonrisa, y le subió las manos por los mulsos—. No es porque no me gustes.

—Sólo me faltaba eso —bromeó—. Creía que era porque lo hago muy bien.

—Lo haces muy bien —admitió Danny.

—Pues deja de pensar cosas tristes —dijo, frotándose contra su erección.

—Estás tan guapo desde aquí abajo —pensó Danny en voz alta, y Isaac respondió cruzando los ojos y sacándole la lengua.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora más —contestó con una carcajada, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. 

—¿Quieres seguir con esto? —le preguntó, recorriéndole el pecho firme y duro con las manos, y Danny asintió con la cabeza sin dudar—. ¿Y vas a follarme como Dios manda?

Él enarcó las cejas, mordiéndose una sonrisa.

—Voy a hacer lo que tú quieras —dijo en un susurro, y las palabras le bajaron por el cuerpo con un escalofrío. Tomó la polla de Danny en su mano por la base y se sentó en él despacio, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos velados de deseo. Le podía sentir en el estómago, en los pulmones, en las yemas de los dedos. Volvió a subir aún más despacio, cerrándose en torno a Danny sin dejar de admirar su lucha para no agarrarle de la cintura y clavarse en él de un golpe.

Le gustaba tenerle debajo, poder decidir cómo quería que le follaran. Le gustaba apoyar las manos en su estómago y hacer círculos con las caderas, sentirle dentro, rozando una y otra vez ese punto que le cortaba la respiración; o sujetarle las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y cabalgarle rápido y furioso con los músculos de las piernas quejándose por el esfuerzo, teniendo que besarle sólo para hacer que se callara. Danny hablaba, gemía grave y profundo con el fondo de la garganta, repetía su nombre una y otra vez, entrecortado con suspiros temblorosos. Suplicaba, a veces, un poquito, aunque era difícil saber lo que le pedía.

Isaac liberó sus muñecas para incorporarse, dejándose caer hacia atrás contra las rodillas flexionadas de Danny. Él llevó una mano a su polla, y las de Danny le siguieron, la derecha cubriendo los dedos de Isaac, la izquierda trepando por su cuerpo para pellizcar un pezón, tirando de la pequeña barra curvada que lo cruzaba, y Isaac se estremeció.

—Haz eso otra vez —le pidió con un golpe de cadera, los dedos rápidos moviéndose a lo largo de su erección. Danny lo repitió, pasándose la lengua por los labios, y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo se le contraían los dedos de los pies. Llegó más lento esta vez, una oleada tras otra de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo y le encogían el estómago, que cuando parecía a punto de desbordar llegaba otra vez aún más fuerte, hasta que Isaac dejó de oír, de sentir las manos y de notar los músculos de las piernas ardiendo con el esfuerzo, porque sólo estaba el orgasmo abriéndose paso a través de él con una sacudida violenta y exhausta.

Se mordió los labios para no hacer ruido, cayendo sobre Danny con la piel cubierta de sudor y el cuerpo estremeciéndose, temblando con sacudidas vacías.

Danny sujetó las caderas de Isaac en el aire, hundiéndole los pulgares en la carne tierna del costado, y se clavó en él con fuerza, uniendo sus labios a los de Isaac con desesperación, derramándose dentro de él un segundo más tarde con un gemido ahogado, apretándole contra su cuerpo. 

—Joder —dijo Isaac cuando recuperó el aliento. Le sentía dentro aún, contrayéndose con los últimos coletazos del orgasmo, y le pasó las manos entre el pelo, le besó bajo el lóbulo de la oreja hasta que sintió su cuerpo relajarse, desinflarse como un globo bajo él. Apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Danny, y él le recorrió la espalda con las manos aún temblorosas—. Eso ha estado bien, ¿no?

Danny se rió suavemente contra su oído, agotado y satisfecho y lánguido.

—Sí. Muy bien.

—¿Quieres que vaya a por algo para… —empezó a decir, separándose de él un palmo para mirar entre sus cuerpos, la mezcla de semen y sudor y lubricante—… para ocuparme de todo esto?

Danny negó con la cabeza, haciéndole rodar hasta el borde de la cama y metiendo las manos en su pelo para besarle con fuerza, con los labios suaves y cálidos y la lengua abriéndose paso entre los de Isaac.

—No te preocupes —replicó, usando la esquina de la sábana para limpiarles.

—He cambiado la cama esta mañana —se quejó él sin mucha convicción—. Eres un cerdo.

—Tú eres un poco mandón —dijo con la lengua pesada y torpe, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos—. Si te vas me voy a quedar dormido.

—Ya te estás quedando dormido.

—Pero contigo —suspiró, enredando una pierna entre las suyas—. Es distinto.

Isaac se estiró a apagar la luz y él gimió contento, abrazándole más fuerte, como si el despertador no fuera a sonar en tres horas.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo, _When we're alone in the dark_ , es de la canción Us, de Movement.
> 
> Sigo siendo [t-u-a-i en tumblr](http://t-u-a-i.tumblr.com), pasad a decir hola :)


	4. I've been waiting for this moment all my life, but it's not quite right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque nunca vaya a leerlo, este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a riatha, que es el Danny de mi Jackson.
> 
> Como siempre, corregido por littlegelen, santa mujer. 
> 
> (Los tags y los personajes han sido actualizados.)

Isaac estaba despierto mucho antes de que sonara la alarma de móvil. No había dormido demasiado en toda la noche, sólo ratos sueltos de sueño ligero intercalados con otros en los que cerraba los ojos y trataba de no moverse mucho entre los brazos de Danny para no molestarle. Él dormía profundo, de un tirón toda la noche, y cada vez que Isaac cambiaba de postura conseguía encontrarle sin despertarse siquiera, pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura y encajando las rodillas tras las suyas. Cuando saltó el despertador les encontró así, aún desnudos sobre las sábanas, con Danny apretándose contra su espalda y él observando los colores que el amanecer pintaba en su ventana.

Danny metió la cara en el cuello de Isaac, y él estiró un brazo para silenciar el móvil.

—Buenos días —dijo, y Danny murmuró algo sobre su piel, enredándose en él. Isaac se dejó arrastrar, porque no era suficientemente fuerte como para negarse eso, los labios detrás de su oreja y las manos abiertas sobre su pecho.

—Cinco minutos más —le pidió en un susurro.

Sabía que todo se iba a terminar cuando salieran de la cama. Mientras siguieran ahí podían fingir que estaba bien, que no había prisa, que eso no se había acabado antes de empezar; así que cerró los ojos y se permitió imaginarlo un segundo, sólo lo suficiente para que doliera al volver a abrirlos. Danny dejó descansar los labios sobre su hombro, respirando contra su piel suavemente, y él se empapó de la sensación de tenerle ahí, de pertenecer al espacio entre sus brazos.

—Creo que ayer te mordí —dijo Danny, apoyando la yema de dos dedos en la juntura entre su hombro y su cuello, riéndose suavemente, casi sin hacer ruido—. ¿Te duele?

Isaac negó con la cabeza. Aún podía sentirle dentro, aún sentía el fantasma de su lengua lamiendo una línea húmeda y caliente sobre su estómago. Tenía la esperanza de que nunca fuera a dejar de sentirse así, de que su cuerpo nunca fuera a ser completamente suyo de nuevo.

—¿Me ha quedado marca? —preguntó, esperando que no desapareciera nunca, que estuviera allí cada vez que se mirara al espejo, igual que el corte bajo su ojo y los tres puntos que tuvieron que coserle en la frente y el golpe de cinturón que le atravesaba la espalda de lado a lado. Sólo podía pensar en Danny clavándole los dientes hasta hacerle sangre para tener una que le gustara poder recordar.

—No te preocupes, no creo que te dure más que un par de días —dijo, empezando a bajarle las manos por la tripa—. Joder. No quiero irme.

—Eso no es verdad —le recordó Isaac, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos para frenarle antes de que alcanzara su ombligo, y él suspiró.

—No quiero tener que irme.

—Tu vuelo sale a las once, si no nos levantamos ya no vas a tener más remedio que quedarte.

Danny murmuró, como considerándolo.

—Seguro que hay otro un par de horas más tarde.

—Deja hacer esto tan difícil —le suplico Isaac, tapándose la cara con una mano aún entrelazada con la de Danny, y él exhaló despacio.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón.

Aún tardaron otro minuto en levantarse, desenredando brazos y piernas lentamente. Isaac se sentó en el borde del colchón con los codos en las rodillas mientras Danny buscaba los calzoncillos de la noche anterior, encontrándolos escondidos entre las sábanas a los pies de la cama. Los deslizó distraidamente sobre sus muslos y la curva de su culo sin reparar en la manera en la que Isaac trataba de memorizar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Danny tenía un lunar sobre el ombligo y otro junto al hueso de la cadera, y una marca de nacimiento tostada al final de la espalda, a la altura justa para que apenas la tapara su ropa interior.

Isaac rescató la camiseta que usaba de pijama de debajo de la almohada, y cogió un par de calzoncillos del cajón de la cómoda.

—¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar? —le preguntó mientras se los ponía.

Danny estaba agachado junto a su pequeña bolsa de viaje, y levantó la cabeza con un suspiro.

—¿Crees que no tendríamos que haberlo hecho? —dijo, con el cepillo de dientes en una mano y la tela de una camisa azul arrugada en la otra.

—No lo sé —confesó Isaac—. ¿Te parece bien tortitas?

—En serio.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —replicó, cansado—. Fue una mala idea y ahora prefiero morirme antes que llevarte al aeropuerto, pero sólo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes.

Danny se levantó, dando un paso hacia Isaac.

—Yo también —dijo, encajando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Isaac, y él le rodeó con los brazos casi sin pensar.

—¿Habría sido tan distinto si hubiéramos decidido estar juntos todo este tiempo? 

—No lo sé —confesó Danny.

—Ya —dijo él, dejando descansar los labios sobre su sien sólo un segundo antes de apartarse. Ya no tenían derecho a tocarse. Danny se iba a ir y todo lo que podrían haber sido se había terminado—. Pues eso.

Danny asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios en una línea fina.

—Tortitas está bien. 

La casa estaba en silencio cuando salieron de la habitación. La cocina seguía pringosa de alcohol derramado y había decenas de vasos de plástico desperdigados por todo el salón, por el suelo y la mesa y sobre las estanterías.

—Puedes usar la toalla azul —le dijo a Danny, que sujetaba el montón de ropa limpia contra su pecho desnudo, señalándole en dirección al baño—. El agua caliente tarda una eternidad en salir, pero al final sale, no te preocupes.

Danny apretó la mandíbula, moviéndose hacia allí sin hacer ruido, y él soltó el aire lentamente y se agachó bajo el fregadero para buscar una bayeta.

Estaba batiendo un par de huevos apenas cinco minutos después cuando oyó una puerta abrirse en el pasillo, y rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que fuera Cora levantándose para ir a trabajar. Cora no hacía preguntas.

—Ey —dijo Erica, asomando la cabeza por la esquina de la cocina, y él bufó.

—Hola. ¿Tortitas?

—Vas a hacerme también un café? —preguntó, mordiéndose una sonrisa—. No sé tú, pero yo no he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

—Erica —le suplicó, y ella se pegó a su lado, pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—Le estás haciendo el desayuno, así que o estás triste o te sientes culpable o quieres que se case contigo.

Isaac echó dos medidas de harina en el cuenco con los huevos.

—Un poco de todo —reconoció en voz baja.

—¿Tan bien ha estado?

—Joder —replicó, clavando la vista en el cartón de leche, y ella le apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo menudo.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño.

—Ya.

—Ojalá hubiera tenido la polla como un dedo meñique, te habrías ahorrado una eternidad de sufrimiento.

Isaac se rió a su pesar, y Erica le dio un cachete en el culo y empezó a hacer el café.

Danny salió poco después, mientras el bacon se hacía a fuego lento en la sartén. Tenía el pelo mojado peinado hacia atrás con los dedos y llevaba la camisa azul claro, fina y ligera, que se le ceñía alrededor del pecho. No ayudaba que Isaac siguiera viéndole desnudo cada vez que cerraba los ojos, con las venas marcándosele en los brazos y la piel oscura y aterciopelada cubierta de sudor.

—Hola, Erica —dijo, y ella le saludó con la mano mientras le daba un trago a su taza de café.

—Creo que voy a llevarme esto… —empezó a decir, cogiendo la fuente con las dos primeras tortitas—. Mejor si os dejo solos, ¿verdad? 

—Dios mío —musitó Isaac.

—Que te vaya todo bien en DC. O no. ¡Si te va mal siempre puedes volver! A Isaac le encantaría.

—Vale, gracias —contestó él divertido.

—O puedes volver simplemente para hacernos una visita. Cuando quieras.

—Erica —suplicó Isaac, y ella se despidió otra vez, con una risita, y se marcho a paso rápido hacia su habitación—. No sabe cuando callarse.

Danny sonrió otra vez, aceptando la taza de café que le ofrecía.

—¿Crees que podré volver? —le preguntó—. De vacaciones, algún día.

Isaac aprovechó para verter otra cucharada de masa en la sartén y le dio la espalda.

—Derek va a seguir viviendo aquí, ¿no? —dijo, tratando de sonar desinteresado—. ¿O no piensas verle nunca más?

—Supongo que sí.

—Yo no parece que vaya a irme a ningún lado en mucho tiempo, así que…

—Isaac —le pidió, apoyando la cadera contra la encimera a su lado—. Pueden pasar dos cosas. Puedo llegar a DC y mandarte un mensaje para que sepas que he llegado bien, y luego un montón de ellos cuando haga la mudanza, quejándome de lo poco que ayuda Jackson, y la noche antes del primer día de trabajo cuando no pueda dormir por los nervios. Y puedo llamarte cada vez que mi madre intente liarme con el hijo de algún congresista o cuando tenga alguna cita a ciegas horrible, y con el tiempo dejaré de querer morirme cada vez que oiga tu voz y a lo mejor conseguimos ser amigos de verdad. Y entonces podré venir a verte y beberemos vino y estará bien.

Isaac le dio la vuelta a la tortita, evitando mirarle. Le gustaba que Danny no diera rodeos, que no tratara de engañarle diciendo que ser amigos iba a ser fácil, o que estar separados no iba a doler. Le gustaba que no perdiera el tiempo mintiendo sobre lo que sentía, pero eso sólo lo hacía todo más difícil de oír.

—O puedo irme hoy de aquí y no volver a llamarte nunca más —siguió diciendo Danny—, felicitarte el cumpleaños con un mensaje en facebook los próximos tres o cuatro años, que tú no te acordarás de contestar, y dejar otro exageradamente feliz cuando anuncies que te casas, para inmediatamente después ocultar el resto de tus publicaciones hasta el fin de los días.

—¿Crees que voy a casarme antes que tú? —fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Eres una persona mucho más convencional de lo que tú piensas —contestó Danny sencillamente—. Vamos a estar a cuatro mil quinientos kilómetros de distancia el resto de nuestras vidas, y conoceremos a gente con la que querremos salir y acabaremos enamorándonos y planeando un futuro con alguien; y en algún momento dentro de diez años miraremos atrás y pensaremos " _joder, creí que iba a dolerme toda la vida_ ". Podemos hacer eso siendo amigos o no.

Isaac se sintió sonreír, no estaba seguro de por qué. Era un panorama desolador.

—Prefiero ser amigos. Será más fácil cuando ya no vivas a veinte minutos de mi casa, se nos dará un poco mejor.

—Vale —dijo Danny con una sonrisa diminuta.

—Vale —replicó él, dejando la primera tortita en su plato—. Come.

Desayunaron sin decir nada mucho más importante, sin prisa pero sin perder el reloj de vista, porque el vuelo de Danny embarcaba a las once y quería llegar al aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra. Hablaron de cosas que no tendrían importancia en un par de días; del tupé del tío de la mudanza, de una película que encontró Isaac la otra noche en la tele, de la semana y media que le quedaba en la tienda y de las ganas que tenía de no volver a doblar una camisa en lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Me da un poco de miedo estar haciendo una locura —se le escapó, y Danny apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano para mirarle—. ¿Qué pasa si no tengo ni idea de hacer vino?

—Eso es una tontería. Llevas haciendo vino desde antes de poder beberlo.

—Llevo años viendo a otra gente hacerlo. Es distinto. ¿Qué pasa si me sale horrible? 

—No va a ser horrible. Y si lo es se lo vendes a una marca de vino malo y lo haces mejor el año que viene —dijo, como si fuera tan fácil, y Isaac bufó—. Tienes un plan de negocio a prueba de fallos, de sequías y de terremotos y de plagas bíblicas. Es normal tener dudas, pero estás preparado para esto.

—¿Tú tienes miedo?

—Voy a gastarme millones de dólares de dinero público en intentar algo que es muy probable que sea imposible de hacer. ¿A ti qué te parece? —replicó con media sonrisa—. Si con veinticinco años no tienes dudas es que hay algo que no estás haciendo bien.

—¿Tú crees?

—Y en algún momento la cagaremos —dijo a modo de respuesta—, pero… Hay pocas cosas insalvables. A menos que matemos a alguien, en cuyo caso espero que vayas a visitarme a la cárcel.

—Te mandaré cartas —contestó Isaac sin mucha convicción.

Danny se rió suavemente, comiéndose el último trozo de tortita del plato, y él dio vueltas a su café por hacer algo con las manos. 

—Eres muy valiente, ¿sabes? —dijo Danny tras un momento, levantando la vista de la mesa lentamente—. Yo tengo mi familia y su dinero y una docena de supervisores que van a intentar que no haga nada demasiado mal, y tú vas a hacerlo solo, y es… Creo que eres mucho más valiente que nadie que yo haya conocido.

—Yo creo que es ser idiota.

—A veces son lo mismo —repuso—. Aunque tú no creas que vas a ser capaz de hacerlo, yo estoy seguro.

Isaac sonrió, bajando la mirada a su plato.

—Gracias —dijo, porque era la única palabra que tenía, aunque sonara insuficiente y ridícula. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho para merecer que Danny creyera en él de esa manera, para que alguien como él se hubiera enamorado de alguien como Isaac, tan roto y con tanta facilidad para romperlo todo a su alrededor. 

—¿Sabes que comes como un ratón? —dijo Danny de repente, y Isaac se habría ofendido si no hubiera habido tanta calidez en su sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te lo ha dicho nadie antes?

—No. ¿Qué…? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Danny se mordía los labios para dejar de sonreír—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—No sabría explicarlo, comes a bocaditos pequeños como un hámster, no sé. Es gracioso.

Isaac miró el trozo de bacon que aún le quedaba en el plato, torciendo la boca con disgusto.

—Ahora no voy a poder volver a comer en público nunca más. Me acabas de destrozar la vida.

—No es para tanto. Es bastante adorable —dijo, pero aún así le robó el trozo de bacon.

—Tú cuando te emborrachas cierras el ojo derecho —replicó Isaac. También era capaz de resolver operaciones matemáticas complejas para las que él habría necesitado tres minutos y una calculadora, pero eso era más impresionante que encantador.

—¿Qué?

—No sé —admitió con un suspiro. Que le iba a echar de menos. Que su vida iba a estar llena de momentos que le pertenecerían porque los había compartido con él, y había un millón de cosas minúsculas que nunca volverían a ser lo mismo—. Será mejor que me vaya a la ducha.

Danny se mordió el interior de la mejilla y asintió con la cabeza.

El agua caía demasiado caliente sobre sus hombros. Se limpió la noche anterior del cuerpo y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro hasta que dejó de doler, y entonces giró el grifo del agua fría y lo hizo otra vez. 

Cuando salió Danny ya estaba cerrando su bolsa de viaje, agachado en el suelo de la habitación, y él apretó más fuerte los dedos en el borde de su toalla.

—Cinco minutos —dijo, abriendo un cajón para coger unos pantalones grises de chándal y una camiseta blanca, y Danny masculló algo entre dientes, levantándose de golpe—. ¿Qué?

No contestó. A cambio le pasó una mano alrededor de la nuca, metiendo los dedos entre su pelo, y le besó con la boca abierta y suave, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Isaac soltó la toalla para agarrar la tela de su camisa, dejando que la punta de su lengua se paseara por su labio inferior, que encontrara la suya y se enredara con ella despacio y lánguido, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Danny empezó a bajar una mano por su costado, moviéndose hacia la piel desnuda de su culo cuando no encontró la toalla ya allí, y él exhaló temblorosamente, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

—Danny —le suplicó, cerrando los ojos. Él dio un paso hacia atrás. Los dedos de Isaac aún seguían agarrados a la tela de su camisa, húmeda donde había tocado su piel.

—Voy a dejar que te vistas —murmuró, retrocediendo otro paso y agachándose a coger su maleta del suelo antes de salir. Los labios aun le hormigueaban.

Se puso la ropa rápido y en silencio, sin permitirse pensar en Danny al otro lado de la puerta o en la forma en la que su pulgar encajaba perfectamente bajo su mandíbula. Cogió el móvil y las llaves del coche y echó un último vistazo a su habitación, a las sábanas revueltas y la ropa por el suelo, como si no fuera a seguir allí cuando Danny ya no estuviera.

El aeropuerto estaba cruzando la carretera desde su casa, así que el viaje duró apenas cinco minutos de silencio tenso, y antes de poder darse cuenta ya estaba parado frente a la entrada de la terminal con el motor en punto muerto, y Danny quitándose el cinturón con un suspiro.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que pase contigo?

—¿Para verme cruzar el control de seguridad mientras trato de no llorar? —bufó—. No necesitamos tener ese momento.

Su resignación le hizo dibujar una sonrisa culpable.

—¿Vas a llorar?

—Casi seguro —dijo Danny arrugando la boca—. Tengo una escala de una hora en Denver, y si no me la paso toda llorando será un milagro.

—Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. Yo estaba pensando en ir a pegarle puñetazos a algo.

Danny se rió, dejando caer la cabeza contra el asiento, y suspiró otra vez.

—Voy a irme.

—Vale.

—Vale —repitió, respirando hondo un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta—. Voy a irme y ya está.

Isaac se tragó el nudo en su garganta y Danny chasqueó la lengua, levantando los ojos húmedos y brillantes al cielo.

—Me voy —repitió. Cerró la puerta del coche, se colgó la bolsa al hombro y dio los cuatro pasos que le separaban de las puertas de cristal de la terminal sin mirar atrás, con los hombros cuadrados, la cabeza alta y los pasos largos y medidos. 

Las manos de Isaac estaban inmóviles sobre el volante, las ruedas clavadas en el asfalto. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de Danny, y sólo entonces pudo volver a respirar. Una, dos veces, y volvió a casa.  


\------

  
No estaba muy seguro de qué hora era en la costa Este cuando aterrizó, pero había salido de San José casi ocho horas antes y cuando llegó ya era de noche cerrada y él apestaba a aire reciclado.

Había llorado apenas un minuto, cuatro o cinco lagrimones cuando desembarcó del avión en Denver y se encontró allí solo, con la maleta a cuestas y sin nadie que fuera a recibirle a la salida. Se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano y siguió buscando su vuelo a casa en las pantallas de información tan dignamente como pudo. El resto de la hora de escala se la pasó comiendo M&Ms en la puerta de embarque y tratando de leer un libro del que no había conseguido pasar de la tercera página, pensando si sería pronto para mandarle un mensaje a Isaac.

En el avión de Denver a DC consiguió dormirse todo el trayecto, y sólo se despertó cuando una azafata le pidió que subiera la bandeja para aterrizar. Le dolía la cabeza, le pitaban los oídos y el aire acondicionado del avión se le había colado en los huesos, y todo era una mierda. Sabía que tendría que estar contento, que lo estaría en un par de días, cuando todo se normalizara, pero de momento sólo estaba agotado, triste y de resaca.

El camino hacia la salida a través de los vestíbulos del aeropuerto se le hizo interminable, y cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron y encontró a Jackson esperándole fuera se dio cuenta de lo muchísimo que le había echado de menos.

—No empieces, Mahealani —le advirtió, cuando todavía estaban a cinco metros de distancia, separados aún por la barrera de seguridad—. No me montes un número, tío. Si lo llego a saber dejo que venga tu madre a recogerte.

—Cállate —dijo él, arrancándole el papel con su nombre impreso de las manos, para envolverle en un abrazo. Jackson no tuvo más remedio que dejarse, porque hacía casi diez años que Danny le sacaba un palmo de altura y diez kilos de músculo. A veces se le olvidaba lo pequeño que era Jackson realmente, porque se conducía por la vida con una seguridad en sí mismo que le hacía parecer un gigante. Era mayormente fingida, porque en el fondo no dejaba de ser un chaval pequeño y asustado con una necesidad enfermiza de atención, pero a esas alturas se le daba muy bien fingir que no necesitaba ese abrazo aún más que Danny.

—Vamos —dijo, separándose de él con una palmada en el hombro y un carraspeo—, tengo el Porsche fuera.

—Eres un capullo —se rió Danny. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verle que se había convencido de que no le echaba de menos, pero de repente no quería soltarle nunca más—. ¿ _El Porsche_?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo llame? —se quejó, cogiéndole la maleta—. ¿Le pongo nombre?

—Es un coche, llámalo _coche_. No hay necesidad de sonar como un imbécil.

—Es mucho más que un coche. Es la hostia —dijo, llevándole a través del aparcamiento subterráneo—. Desde que lo tengo me ha crecido la polla seis centímetros, te lo juro. Es el ruido del motor, ¿sabes? Estimula el flujo sanguíneo.

—Cierra la boca, tío —contestó, rodando los ojos—. Trabajas a diez minutos andando del trabajo, además. Ni siquiera necesitas coche.

—Si lo quisiera para ir a la oficina no me habría comprado un Porsche. Imbécil tampoco soy. Es un vehículo de recreo —dijo, parándose frente a un deportivo negro y abriendo los brazos—. ¿Qué?

Era bonito, eso tuvo que reconocerlo, pero Danny no habría distinguido un ocho cilindros de una lata de atún con ruedas, así que tampoco tenía mucho más que decir. Se montaron y él se ocupó en toquetear todos los botones del salpicadero hasta que Jackson le apartó la mano con un gruñido.

—Este fin de semana te voy a llevar a dar un paseo con él por la autopista y te vas a enterar —dijo cuando pasaron la barrera del aparcamiento y pudo acelerar por la carretera. Sonaba como un animal, grave y salvaje, y a Jackson le brillaban los ojos de emoción, el muy idiota.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo? —le preguntó Danny, pulsando obcecadamente los botones de la radio.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—No sé. ¿No te da miedo convertirte en una de esas personas que están desesperadas por que llegue el fin de semana?

Jackson se giró hacia él un segundo con una ceja enarcada.

—Si te gusta más trabajar que dormir hasta tarde y tomar el brunch es que estás enfermo. De ahí a estar desesperado hay grados.

—Supongo.

—No empieces con la neurosis, porque esto se nos está dando muy bien.

—¿El qué?

—Ser adultos. Tenemos veintiséis años, tú tienes trabajo de lo que siempre has querido, vas a comprarte un Prius y a convertirte en el puto Capitán Planeta —dijo, adelantando a un par de monovolúmenes con facilidad—; yo acabo de ser admitido en el Colegio de Abogados, trabajo en el mejor bufete del distrito de Columbia y me voy a forrar.

—Nuestros padres son congresistas —le recordó Danny—, a lo mejor eso influye.

—¿Crees que en Georgetown me aprobaban los exámenes por apellidarme Whittemore?

—¿Tu abuelo no pagó toda la remodelación de la biblioteca de Derecho?

—A veces se me olvida que eres un puto imbécil —dijo Jackson con media sonrisa—. Me caes mejor cuando estás al otro lado del país.

—Pues acostúmbrate, porque voy a estar aquí toda la vida —replicó, casi canturreando la última parte—. Vas a tenerme hasta en la sopa, porque no tengo más amigos aquí.

—¿Qué va a pasar si dejamos de llevarnos bien? —preguntó Jackson—. Hace ocho años que no tengo que aguantarte a diario, a lo mejor ahora te odio.

—El problema siempre has sido tú, y yo te quiero más cuanto más insoportable eres.

Jackson sonrió, dándole un par de palmadas en la rodilla.

—Capullo.

En cuanto entraron a la ciudad no tardaron ni dos minutos en llegar hasta el apartamento de Jackson, y él metió el coche en el garaje con una lentitud desesperante. Danny se moría por quitarse los zapatos y quedarse dormido mientras se bebía una cerveza en el sofá. La mañana siguiente había quedado temprano para desayunar con sus padres, y luego tendría que hablar con su casero y hacer un montón de papeleo para el que iba a necesitar al menos siete horas de sueño.

Jackson apagó el motor por fin y a él le faltó tiempo para salir del coche, que sonaba muy bien pero era más bien diminuto.

—Ayer echaste un polvo —dijo Jackson con una risita arrogante mientras se movían hacia el ascensor.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo veo en tu forma de andar.

—Qué mentiroso —bufó, dándole un golpe en el hombro con el puño cerrado—, qué cabrón eres.

—Auch —dijo, masajeándose el músculo dolorido—. Te conozco desde hace trece años y no has dejado de ser un cliché ni un solo día. Claro que te emborrachaste y te acostaste con él y fue todo muy emotivo y había música de violines de fondo.

—Lloré un poco —reconoció Danny.

—Joder, macho.

—Ya, yo qué sé.

El ascensor se abrió en el descansillo del cuarto piso y Jackson buscó las llaves para abrir la puerta de su apartamento. 

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le preguntó, dejándole pasar al pequeño estudio de una habitación con su decoración minimalista y fría—. ¿Necesitas una cerveza y un hombro en el que llorar?

—¿Mientras tú pones los ojos en blanco y resoplas? —se rió, porque Jackson era su mejor amigo, pero el apoyo emocional nunca había sido su fuerte—. Suena genial.

—Prometo portarme bien siempre que no hables de almas gemelas, mariposas en la tripa o cualquier chorrada por el estilo. —Danny suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá. —¿La cerveza será suficiente? Porque tengo whisky.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar —dijo, aceptando el botellín que Jackson le ofrecía—. ¿Qué más da? Él está al otro lado del país atado a dos hectáreas de viñedo, y es una mierda, pero yo soy suficientemente inteligente como para razonar que hombres en el mundo hay tres billones y medio, y que se me pasará y volveré a enamorarme, pero que esta oportunidad sólo la voy a tener una vez en la vida.

—¿Enamorarte? —preguntó, enarcando las cejas, y Danny se frotó la cara con las manos como toda respuesta—. Al menos lo estás llevando con madurez.

—La madurez no lo hace más fácil, por alguna razón —musitó, arrugando la boca.

Jackson se sentó junto a él en el sofá, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

—Que estés dispuesto a sacrificar algo con él en nombre de tus ambiciones profesionales no significa que hacerlo te tenga que resultar fácil —dijo, subiendo los pies a la mesa—. Eres Slytherin, pero no eres un robot.

Danny se giró a mirarle sin poder evitar la media sonrisa que se le dibujó en los labios.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo, y Jackson rodó los ojos exageradamente.

—Cállate.

Él se rió, subiendo también los pies junto a los suyos, y bebieron en silencio un momento, con el ruido de la ciudad entrando amortiguado a través de los ventanales. Esa iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, los veranos calientes y pegajosos y los inviernos bajo cero, las luces de policía iluminando las noches y los helicópteros sobrevolando la ciudad. Esa era la vida que había elegido, pero ya no parecía la suya. Se había acostumbrado a la suavidad del aire en California, al sol y al azul brillante del cielo, y Washington de repente le parecía muy gris. Se había acostumbrado a Isaac, a sus manos asperas y sus ojos claros y a la manera en la que todo se iluminaba a su alrededor cuando sonreía.

—Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero estar con él… ¿Alguna vez…? —empezó a decir, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Te importa si te hablo de anoche? ¿Será demasiada información para ti?

Jackson sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Adelante.

Danny respiró hondo, tratando de ordenar el remolino de ideas en su cabeza.

—Se supone que la primera vez con alguien nunca es buena, ¿no? Porque aún no sabes lo que quiere, y él no sabe lo que te gusta a ti, y siempre hay un proceso de prueba y error que es un poco incómodo y un poco raro y ' _¿está bien si hago esto?_ '.

—Sí —contestó Jackson.

—Con él no —dijo, mordiéndose media sonrisa triste—. No es que fuera perfecto desde el principio, y tampoco fue el mejor polvo que he echado en mi vida, pero fue… No sé explicarlo. Como si estuviera donde tenía que estar, como si le conociera mejor que a mí mismo. Y a lo mejor es simplemente que le conocía, que antes siempre he saltado al sexo directamente y con Isaac he estado dos meses enamorándome de él antes de que pasara nada, pero yo qué sé. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en ello para saber lo que tenía que hacer, como si él fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo. 

—¿Y en medio de todo eso te echaste a llorar?

—Se me humedecieron un poco los ojos, no me puse a sollozar como un bebé, ¿vale? Pero sí —reconoció—. Fue… Ya sé que es una cursilada, pero sentí que éramos uno solo. Llevo diez años acostándome con gente y esta ha sido la primera vez que me ha hecho sentir de esta manera. He echado polvos increíbles con desconocidos y he hecho el amor con gente a la que pensaba que quería, y esto ha sido tan… Y pensar que nunca más puede pasar…

—Vale, ya es demasiado para mí, oficialmente —dijo Jackson, levantando las manos en el aire en gesto de rendición—. Lo siento.

Él se desinfló con un suspiro.

—Has aguantado más de lo que esperaba.

—Lo he intentado, pero he visto demasiadas fotos de vosotros juntos y estaba imaginándomelo muy gráficamente —dijo, fingiendo un escalofrío—. Y no. 

—Tienes que dejar de cotillear mi facebook.

—Es mi página de inicio —bromeó, pellizcándole la mejilla—, me gusta verte la carita a primera hora de la mañana.

—Lo peor es que me lo creo —contestó Danny riéndose, apartándole con un manotazo—. Deja de fingir que no me has echado de menos.

—Si no te gustara chupar pollas te besaría en la boca.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo, tratando de escapar de la llave de lucha libre de Jackson.

Se habían besado dos veces. Una con quince años, cuando Jackson aun no se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de interesarse por la moda, la decoración y los productos de cuidado facial era la persona más heterosexual del mundo. Fue el primer beso de Danny, y fue un desastre con demasiada lengua. La segunda vez fue con diecisiete, borrachos y estúpidos, y no había sido más que una presión accidental de labios, pero Jackson aún se lo echaba en cara a veces.

Danny consiguió empujarle hasta su lado del sofá, blandiendo el botellín de cerveza amenazadoramente.

—Es tela importada —suplicó él, rindiéndose. Danny ni siquiera se había fijado en que se había deshecho de su sofá-cama de Ikea.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir?

—Conmigo. No voy a dejar que babees mis muebles de persona adulta.

—Eres encantador —ironizó Danny.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que casi te meas en mi colchón hinchable? —le preguntó, consiguiendo mantener el gesto serio.

—Sí. ¿Te acuerdas tú de cuando vomitaste en mi almohada, le diste la vuelta y seguiste durmiendo?

—Insistes en que eso pasó de verdad, pero no lo recuerdo en absoluto —repuso Jackson obstinadamente, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Él se rió, negando con la cabeza. La diferencia era que Danny tenía trece años y se había bebido dos litros de Coca-Cola cuando Jackson le hizo reír hasta que casi tuvo un accidente, pero Jackson acababa de cumplir veintiuno y se había tomado nueve margaritas en un bar gay en Boston, e hizo que el colchón de Danny apestara a vómito un mes.

—Si con cuarenta años sigo soltero, ¿te casarás conmigo? —le preguntó.

—No vas a estar soltero con cuarenta —respondió Jackson como si esa fuera la parte ridícula de la idea—. No vas a estar soltero dentro de dos meses.

—A lo mejor es nuestra única opción. Te recuerdo que no se me dan muy bien las relaciones duraderas, y a ti tampoco. 

—Eso no significa que quiera pudrirme en un matrimonio sin pasión el resto de mi vida. Acabaré casándome con una mujer a la que no le importe que no le preste mucha atención siempre y cuando le regale diamantes del tamaño de mi puño, como hizo mi padre y el padre de mi padre y todos los Whittemore desde el Mayflower.

—Suena bien.

Jackson se encogió de hombros con resignación.

—Tú te casarás con un genio-barra-modelo de ropa interior y tendréis tres o cuatro hijos de etnia indeterminada de esos que acaban haciendo anuncios de pañales.

—Sabes que la reproducción humana no funciona así, ¿no?

—Deja de frustrar todos mis planes de futuro, Danny.

Él sonrió, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—Me vi casado con Isaac —dijo a media voz—. Ya sé que nunca… Hay un pueblito de casas con jardín a medio camino entre el viñedo y Palo Alto que se llama Los Gatos.

—Deja de hacerte eso —le cortó Jackson, y él apretó la mandíbula—. Por favor.

—Voy a estar hecho una mierda algún tiempo —le advirtió, respirando hondo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no para siempre —repuso él, mirando fijamente la etiqueta de su cerveza—. Conocerás a alguien, porque se te da bien la gente, eres listo de cojones, estás más bueno de lo que te mereces y eres un poco pedante pero de manera divertida. Y eres una buena persona. No tanto como tú te crees, pero mejor que la mayoría. Vas a estar bien.

—¿He sido una mala persona con Isaac? —preguntó Danny.

—No lo sé, y me da igual. Sólo me importa que tú estés bien.

Danny asintió, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

—Gracias —dijo y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jackson.

—De nada —contestó él, dejando descansar la sien contra su coronilla—. ¿Has avisado a tu madre de que has llegado? Porque lleva una semana dándome un coñazo que la quiero matar.

Danny se rió, clavándole un dedo en el costado.

—Cállate.  


\------

  
Habían pasado diecinueve días. Isaac sabía que más tarde o más temprano tendría que dejar de contarlos, pero la fecha seguía grabada en su cabeza. Danny se había marchado hacía diecinueve días y la vida seguía su curso. Él se graduó el séptimo día, dejó de trabajar en la tienda el décimo y sacó la última caja con sus cosas del apartamento el decimotercero.

La mañana del diecinueve se levantó al amanecer, hizo café y desayunó una tortilla hecha con huevos de sus gallinas, un melocotón del árbol de su huerto y una tostada de la hogaza casera que había horneado el día anterior, con mantequilla artesanal comprada en el mercado el pasado domingo. Leyó las últimas noticias sobre la película de Ms. Marvel, revisó Craigslist buscando gente que tuviera gatos que regalar y vio el último vídeo de Jamie Oliver en Youtube con el volumen al mínimo para no despertar a Erica, que seguía durmiendo en la habitación. Todo eso le hacía feliz, tener una rutina y un horario, saber que luego se vestiría e iría a ocuparse de las gallinas, que las berenjenas y los pimientos rojos estarían gordos y maduros, listos para recogerse, y que a las uvas le quedaban quince días para estar perfectas para ser cosechadas, diez si hacía sol suficiente, porque el invierno había sido suave y el otoño largo. Le gustaba salir a recorrer los caminos de tierra entre las viñas cada mañana, cuando aún hacía fresco y el suelo estaba húmedo y crujiente bajo sus botas. Se aseguraba de que el riego por goteo funcionara perfectamente y memorizaba las vides que daban frutos demasiado pequeños o esas que estaban reventadas de racimos, para hacer injertos cuando llegara enero. Se pasaba toda la mañana así, caminando despacio entre las cuatro mil plantas, hasta que el sol estaba alto en el cielo y él se acordaba de que se acercaba la hora de comer. 

Estaba ya subiendo por la cuesta de piedra hacia casa cuando se fijó en que había un coche desconocido aparcado junto al suyo, y apretó el paso.

—¿Erica? —preguntó, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca para ver que la puerta estaba abierta.

—Iba a salir a buscarte —dijo ella, asomándose por la ventana de la cocina. Llevaba una de las sudaderas de Isaac encima del pijama, y el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado—. Está aquí Boyd.

—¿Quién?

—El distribuidor de bebidas.

—Creí que venía mañana —masculló, frotándose las manos manchadas de tierra en la camiseta. Ni siquiera se había duchado—. ¿Hoy es miércoles? Mierda, joder.

Oyó su risa grave antes de entrar a la casa y verle. Era un tío mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado por el par de conversaciones telefónicas que habían tenido en la última semana. Tenía la piel oscura y los hombros anchos apenas contenidos por su camisa blanca y elegante. Y allí estaba él, sudado y con una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones rotos y manchados. Y Erica en su diminuto pijama.

—Perdóname —se disculpó, limpiándose la mano en un trapo de cocina antes de ofrecérsela—. No sé en qué día vivo.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar —dijo él, estrechándola con firmeza—. Me ha ofrecido un café tu compañera.

—Amiga —se apresuró a apuntar ella—. No somos compañeros a ningún nivel. Profesional, sentimental… Estoy absolutamente libre. Si quieres ofrecerme trabajo, o si quieres invitarme a cenar.

Él se volvió a reír, de buen humor. No parecía que se tomara muy en serio los avances de Erica.

—Sí, bien —dijo Isaac, lanzándole a ella una mirada de soslayo—. Boyd, ¿por qué no nos sentamos?

Hizo un hueco en la mesa del patio y desplegaron la propuesta que ya habían estado discutiendo por teléfono las últimas semanas. 

En California le daba una patada a una piedra y aparecían cuatro comerciales de vino, pero de todos los que Isaac había tratado Boyd era su favorito, y el distribuidor para el que trabajaba era muy interesante. Un viñedo de dos hectáreas como el de Isaac no tenía las mismas necesidades que uno de diez o de treinta, y este distribuidor sólo trabajaba con bodegas pequeñas, así que sabía cómo tratar con ellas. 

—Voy a ser sincero, aunque no es algo que esté en mi descripción profesional. Aunque en vez de vino vendas agua de fregar, te puedo asegurar que la primera cosecha se va a vender entera. Tienes un plan de márketing muy interesante.

—No es un plan, es simplemente…

Isaac recorrió con los dedos el dibujo de la urraca en el prototipo de la botella para el primer vino de noviembre. Cada cosecha era un pájaro distinto, un polluelo para los vinos jóvenes y uno adulto para los envejecidos en barrica, todos dibujados sobriamente por su tatuador de toda la vida en colores vivos sobre el fondo negro del cristal, con el nombre alrededor del culo de la botella en letras de imprenta. No le había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en eso, la estética nunca había sido su fuerte. Le gustaban los pájaros y le gustaba cómo los dibujaba su tatuador, y todo lo demás había pasado como por accidente.

—La gente de veintitantos que empieza a tener dinero quiere beber vino, pero no quiere parecer burguesa. No quiere beber como sus padres —dijo Boyd—. Ahora hay miles de bodegas que tratan de ser graciosas y lo que venden es eso, la cara que pone el anfitrión de la fiesta cuando le enseñas la botella que has comprado para la cena. Y luego el vino sabe a pies. ¿Tu vino va a saber a pies?

—No me ofendas —bufó Isaac.

—A lo mejor vendes también la segunda cosecha.

—¿Eso no es trabajo tuyo?

—Yo soy buen comercial, pero milagros tampoco hago.

Isaac le llevó a ver el viñedo, y no estaba seguro de si era así como tenía que ser la relación con su distribuidor o si Boyd acababa de convertirse en su mejor amigo para toda la vida.

—¿Vas a hacer la vendimia a mano? —le preguntó mientras recorrían el pasillo entre sus dos varietales. A un lado el Cabernet Sauvignon con sus racimos largos y negros asomando entre el follaje; al otro el Pinot Noir, mucho menos frondoso y abundante pero precioso con sus racimos cortos y casi azules.

—Sí. Una máquina no me sale a cuenta, y habría tenido que dejar al menos tres metros y medio de calle para meterla. He podido plantar casi un tercio más de esta manera, y he dejado uno y medio entre cepas, que no está mal —dijo, señalando sus plantas sanas y fuertes e inundadas de sol—. Ahora tengo tres mil por hectárea, que serán como catorce mil kilos, y a ochocientos por persona y día… Entre un par de jornaleros, mi hermano y yo lo hacemos.

Boyd asintió con la cabeza, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Isaac sintió que alguien le entendía cuando hablaba, que no sólo le decían que sí y esperaban a que se cansara de decir chorradas sin sentido. Hablaron de los problemas que le había dado el Pinot Noir, que era una uva muy temperamental, de cuántos litros embotellaría jóvenes y cuántos pensaba envejecer, la capacidad de producción y la esperanza de doblar la superficie en los próximos cinco años, y le llevó a ver las cubas y la máquina de embotellado manual que acababa de llegarle la semana pasada.

—Estoy pensando en hacer rosado más adelante, si la cosa va bien —dijo, llevándole al sótano para que viera también las barricas.

—Nadie bebe rosado en este país.

—Ya lo sé, pero deberían. Pondré un flamenco en la botella y me las quitarán de las manos.

—¿Con Pinot o Cabernet? —preguntó Boyd, repiqueteando con los dedos en la madera de roble.

—A lo mejor con Syrah —se le ocurrió, y él soltó un gemido.

—El Syrah rosado es cojonudo, joder. Es difícil decirte que no, aunque sea un suicidio.

—Te puedes pasar los próximos siete años vendiendo rosado cada vez que te pidan un coñazo de Chardonnay, para ir preparando el mercado.

La carcajada de Boyd resonó en las paredes de ladrillo de la bodega, y él sonrió y siguió con el tour.

Cuando volvieron a la casa Erica ya estaba vestida y fingía que preparaba un pollo para asarlo, con el delantal de rayas de Isaac sobre sus shorts y los labios pintados de rojo profundo.

—¿Te quedas a comer? —le preguntó él a Boyd—. Hay pollo, aparentemente. 

Erica arrugó la boca en su dirección.

—Muchas gracias, pero no puedo —dijo, y parecía lamentarlo de verdad—, tengo otra visita en veinte minutos. Estaremos en contacto. Recuérdame esta noche que te pase los nombres que te he dicho.

—Claro.

—Erica, encantado.

—Igual —contestó ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

Isaac le acompañó hasta el coche, despidiéndose de él otra vez antes de volver a la casa, subiendo la cuesta empedrada en grandes zancadas.

—Deja ese cuchillo —le dijo a Erica, haciéndole gestos para que se alejara de la cocina—. ¿Sabes lo que tarda una ambulancia hasta aquí? 

—Ha ido bien, ¿no? —preguntó ella, quitándose el delantal y dejándole sitio.

—Creo que sí. 

Isaac creía en las corazonadas. Cuando se fue de Boston lo hizo sin un destino fijo y en el momento en el que entró en San José, después de diez días de carretera y de dormir en su coche, supo que había llegado. Lo mismo le pasó el día que encontró el terreno para plantar el viñedo; tras casi un mes de búsqueda entró allí cuando sólo era una colina con un puñado de árboles y una caseta de madera, y lo supo. 

Con Boyd había tenido una corazonada, y Isaac sabía que estaba en buenas manos con él.

—Dame su teléfono —dijo Erica, apoyándose en la encimera a su lado mientras él despiezaba el pollo.

—¿Qué?

—El de Boyd. Voy a invitarle a que me invite a cenar.

—Erica, no.

—Erica, _sí_ —replicó con obcecación—. ¿Tú le has visto?

—Esto es serio, ¿vale? Este tío va a decidir si tiendas y restaurantes en toda California compran mi vino o el de la bodega de al lado, y si me odia por tu culpa…

—¿Qué pasa si es el amor de mi vida?

—Encontrarás a otro —se obligó a decir, bajando la vista hacia el pollo—. Te enamoras más de una vez en la vida.

Erica se estiró hacia él, tomándole del brazo.

—Claro que sí —murmuró, desinflándose, usando ese tono de voz lastimero y condescendiente que todo el mundo había empezado a usar con él—. No quería decir… No hay una sola persona…

—Deja de hacer eso —le pidió Isaac, clavando el cuchillo en la articulación de la pata y desencajando un muslo de un tirón.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Deja de tratarme como si estuviera a punto de estallar —dijo, cortando su explicación antes de que pudiera empezarla—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Danny.

—Estamos preocupadas por ti, Cora y yo —musitó Erica en tono de disculpa—. Creo que tenemos derecho a estarlo.

—Estoy bien.

—Escuchas muchísimo rap desde que se ha ido —le acusó. Y era verdad, pero aún así, no había necesidad de hacerlo sonar ofensivo—. Es lo que haces cuando estás triste. No sé si es para no llorar, o…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —masculló él, soltando un suspiro derrotado—. ¿Qué tengo que decir para que lo dejes?

—Que vas a estar bien, que vas a intentar superarlo. Y pasarte escuchando a _2 Chainz_ veinte horas al día, tumbado entre las vides como un puto idiota, no cuenta como intentarlo.

—Si vas a acusarme de algo al menos infórmate —le recriminó, separando el otro muslo de pollo para tener algo que hacer con las manos—. Es _Aesop Rock_.

—Isaac.

—¿Qué? Me ayuda a no pensar, y es suficientemente agresivo como para calmarme cuando siento que necesito ir a un bar a reventarle la cara a alguien.

—¿Con quién estás enfadado? —preguntó Erica.

—No necesito enfadarme para querer ponerme violento —repuso él—. Está en mi ADN.

—Isaac… —le regañó.

—Cada vez que me llama me quiero morir —dijo con un suspiro, dejando el cuchillo sobre la encimera antes de seguir destrozando su comida—. Me habla de todas las cosas que hace en Washington con su mejor amigo, de su trabajo y todos sus compañeros, tan listos y tan perfectos; y ojalá les atropellara un autobús. —Erica soltó una risa culpable, como si Isaac estuviera bromeando, y apoyó la mejilla contra su hombro—. Y no es que quiera que sea infeliz o que odie su trabajo pero, yo qué sé. Algún día va a dejar de acordarse de mí, y no sé qué voy a hacer.

—No le vas a echar de menos siempre —le aseguró Erica. Y Isaac sabía que tenía razón, pero era difícil de creer.

—No quiero dejar de hacerlo. No quiero que llegue un día en el que baje a la bodega y no piense en él. Estuvo aquí una vez y le veo en todas partes, mire hacia donde mire —dijo en un suspiro, recordando aquella tarde en la barbacoa, a Danny con su camisa de color claro sentado en una silla de plástico, con el atardecer cayéndole sobre los hombros mientras se chupaba salsa picante de los labios. Estaba tan guapo y Isaac estaba tan seguro de que todo iba a salirles bien, de alguna manera.

—Eso no es sano.

—Ya lo sé. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo —le prometió, frotándose las manos en un trapo—. Estoy intentando convencerme… Si existe eso del _amor de mi vida_ , creo que el mío es esto, el vino y el huerto y esta vida, pero no hay ni un solo día en el que no piense en dejarlo todo e irme a DC a trabajar en un McDonalds.

—No te voy a dejar que hagas eso —dijo Erica tajantemente.

—Ya lo sé.

—Ahora no eres feliz, pero lo vas a ser. Esto es lo que te hace feliz.

—Ya lo sé —repitió, y ella le obligó a que la mirara, tirando de la tela de su camiseta.

—Llevas desde los veinte años teniendo claro que es esto lo que quieres, ¿sabes lo raro que es eso? —dijo, con el tono cálido pero firme de alguien que le conocía mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo—. Tener esa capacidad de mirar hacia adelante y pensar dónde quieres estar; tener veinticinco años y haberlo conseguido. Isaac, eso no le pasa a la gente que viene de donde nosotros venimos. Tienes una oportunidad rarísima de hacer realidad tus sueños; no la desperdicies, ni siquiera por Danny —le suplicó—. Aunque sea el amor de tu vida. No voy a dejar que le quieras más de lo que te quieres a ti mismo.

Isaac suspiró, aguantándose las lágrimas que le quemaban detrás de los ojos. 

—¿Y si no me vuelve a pasar nunca? —dijo, y su voz sonaba pequeña y asustada.

—Cariño, por Dios —musitó ella, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos—. Sólo tienes que dejar que te pase.

—No creo que pueda hacer esto otra vez.

Enamorarse, dejar que le rompieran el corazón. No era suficientemente fuerte para olvidarse de Danny y que algo así le volviera a pasar.

—Date tiempo, no necesitas hacerlo ahora mismo —le aseguró Erica, ciñendo los brazos en torno a su cuerpo con fuerza—. Mírate, mira dónde estás. ¿Para qué necesitas a nadie más cuando tienes esto y me tienes a mí?

Isaac consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. 

—Contigo no puedo acostarme.

—Podrías si quisieras, ya sabes que yo siempre he estado dispuesta —dijo con un guiño exagerado—. Pero no pasa nada, aunque nos convirtamos en unas viejas solteronas estaremos los tres juntos, Cora, tú y yo, y será estupendo. Iremos a clases de calceta.

—Genial —ironizó.

Ella le dio una palmadita en el culo antes de soltarle, poniéndose de puntillas para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Venga, vamos a hacer la comida. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Que te alejes y dejes a los profesionales —contestó con media sonrisa arrogante.

—Eso sé hacerlo.

Isaac señaló una bandeja de madera que había sobre la mesa junto a la puerta, llena de notas, clips sueltos y pilas gastadas que nunca encontraba el momento para llevar a tirar.

—La tarjeta de Boyd está ahí —dijo, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia.

—No, Isaac, tienes razón…

—Puedes decirle que yo no quería darte su número, que me lo has robado —la interrumpió—. Pero no te acuestes con él si no pretendes volver a llamarle.

Ella no necesitó que la convencieran. Fue a buscar la tarjeta con un brinco y una risita nerviosa. 

—Eres el mejor —le dijo, apartando papeles hasta que la desenterró de debajo de un montón de post-its viejos—. Vernon Boyd IV, ¿no es un nombre con mucho señorío?

Isaac soltó una carcajada, volviendo a centrar su atención en despiezar el pollo.

—Sí, pero si tenéis un hijo le tendrás que llamar Vernon. 

—¿Has visto sus brazos? Llamaré a nuestro hijo como él quiera.  


\------

  
Los Mahealani vivían en una urbanización privada a al Oeste de la ciudad, rodeados de otros congresistas y senadores en sus mansiones neoclásicas. La casa en la que Danny creció era más sobria que las de sus compañeros de colegio, más compacta, cuadrada y de ladrillo oscuro con molduras blancas alrededor de las ventanas. Su padre diseñó toda la reforma, transformó los pasillos y recovecos en habitaciones amplias y luminosas y le construyó a Danny un apartamento en el ático, con su habitación y su estudio y una ventana en el techo para poder sacar el telescopio.

Cuando se mudaron a Washington sólo estaban ellos tres, porque sus hermanos mayores hacía tiempo que se habían ido de casa. Patrick era diez años mayor que él, James ocho y Will siete, así que para ellos Washington nunca fue su hogar como lo era para Danny, pero aún encontraban un par de ocasiones al año en las que coger un avión e ir a visitar a sus padres, y el retorno de su hermano pequeño era una tan buena como cualquier otra.

Cuando entró ese sábado por la mañana en casa se encontró la imagen caótica a la que le habían acostumbrado en los últimos años. Ese espacio silencioso y tranquilo en el que había pasado su adolescencia se había convertido en un campo de batalla con juguetes desperdigados por el suelo de madera oscura y migas de galletas entre los cojines del sofá beige.

—¿Hola? —dijo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta doble de cristal que daba a la cocina, y una decena de cabezas se giraron hacia él.

—¡Enano! —dijo su hermano James, lanzándose sobre él, y todos le siguieron en un torbellino de movimiento, palmadas en el hombro y besos en la mejilla.

James era grande y alto, con unos kilos de más, y había sido lo que en los círculos en los que se movían los Mahealani era considerado _un joven problemático_ hasta que conoció a su mujer y se mudaron a Vermont a tener una vida perfectamente suburbana y a fabricar bebés. La mayor, Emma, tenía cinco años, y Leo acababa de cumplir tres y tenía la piel oscura de su padre y los ojos azules de su madre. A Danny le gustaba Jim, porque no se tomaba muy en serio y le había enseñado a no tomarse en serio a su madre, y porque siempre le había comprado alcohol cuando iba de visita.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Estábamos a punto de empezar sin ti —preguntó su madre, dejándole en las manos un plato lleno de tostadas y señalándole la mesa del comedor, que ya estaba puesta para el desayuno.

—Me he dormido —contestó sencillamente, por no entrar en la discusión de siempre. Vivía al otro lado del distrito y todos los fines de semana llegaba tarde al desayuno de los sábados con sus padres porque nunca quería ir, realmente. Que la mitad de las calles del centro estuvieran siempre cortadas ayudaba a encontrar excusas.

—¿Te hacen trabajar mucho? —le preguntó su padre—. ¿O es que saliste ayer?

—Un poco de las dos cosas. Sólo me tomé un par de cervezas con Jackson, pero acabamos bastante tarde.

—¿Jackson es el mismo Jackson de hace diez años? —preguntó su hermano Will sentándose junto a él.

—¿Ese chaval rubio? —recordó Jim—. Ese niño era un capullo.

—Es el mismo Jackson.

—¿Sigue siendo un capullo? —dijo con media sonrisa.

—Es el hijo del congresista Whittemore, de Rhode Island —apuntó su madre.

—¿No solíais _salir_ juntos? —preguntó su hermano mayor.

—No es gay.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bastante seguro —dijo él tratando de que su tono no revelara las ganas que tenía de rodar los ojos hasta que se le cayeran del cráneo.

—Siempre me pareció más gay que tú —insistió Patrick.

—Pues ya ves —contestó él, cogiendo un trozo de bacon antes de pasar el plato.

A Patrick siempre le había gustado que Danny fuera gay, porque legitimaba sus argumentos baratos sobre igualdad frente a sus pedantes amigos que se creían intelectuales. Era un empresario mediocre y vivía en Nueva York con su mujer y su hija de cinco años, ambas tremendamente cursis; y se las daba de yuppie mientras vivía del dinero que sus padres le pasaban periódicamente para que pudiera pagar el alquiler de su apartamento en Manhattan y su estilo de vida insostenible. Danny habría matado por él, porque era su hermano, pero lo cierto es que nunca le había soportado.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué hay de tu vida sentimental? —preguntó Lani, la novia de Will, con su candidez habitual. Ellos dos seguían viviendo en Oahu, de donde Will nunca se había marchado, y trabajaban en algo relacionado con algas que Danny no entendía del todo—. ¿No tienes novio?

—Sólo llevo aquí un par de meses.

—¿Y no has dejado a nadie en California?

—No —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Me pasáis el azúcar?

La conversación evolucionó hacia una discusión sobre las guarderías a las que iban sus sobrinas, y él se comió sus huevos revueltos mientras le preguntaba al pequeño Leo sobre sus animales favoritos y el perro que le habían prometido sus padres para cuando fuera más mayor.

Con su edad todos sus hermanos ya habían sentado la cabeza. Will y Lani se habían ido a vivir juntos con veinticuatro, y Jim se había casado con Laurie a los veintiséis. Patrick había tardado más en decidirse, pero antes de encontrar a Elizabeth había ido encadenando una relación duradera detrás de otra. Y luego estaba él, que el novio más serio que había tenido le dejó en el baile de invierno del instituto. Se había convertido en una broma privada en la familia. Jim iba a tener hijos suficientes para montar un equipo de fútbol, Will nunca iba a casarse y Danny iba a morir solo. Todas sus reuniones familiares eran muy divertidas cuando él era el único desparejado, el que siempre iba un metro por detrás de todo el mundo intentando que le hicieran un sitio.

—Así que estás trabajando para el Tío Sam, ¿eh? —preguntó Patrick, con un retintín burlón que obligó a Danny a apretar la mandíbula y forzar una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—¿No ganarías más en el sector privado? —dijo, con un bocadito a su estúpida tortilla de claras y espinacas.

—Supongo.

—¿Supones?

—No es lo que me interesa.

—Pero es donde está el dinero.

—¿Cómo va tu negocio, Pat? —intercedió Jim casualmente, mientras le pelaba una mandarina a su hija—. ¿A qué te dedicas ahora? Voy perdiendo la cuenta.

—Tengamos la fiesta en paz —le regañó su madre.

El móvil de Danny vibró en su bolsillo, y él aprovechó para levantarse y fingir que era una llamada.

—Tengo que contestar esto —dijo, ignorando el reproche de su madre, y salió al jardín trasero, abriendo el mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Era de Isaac, una foto de dos gatitos trepando por las paredes de una caja en el asiento de su coche, uno negro y otro naranja y todo orejas.

Marcó su número y echó a andar por el sendero que rodeaba la casa.

Danny nunca se había sentido parte de su familia de la manera en la que las películas le habían hecho creer que era la normal. Sus tres hermanos apenas se llevaban año y medio entre ellos, habían crecido juntos y compartido cosas que no habían compartido con Danny, y él jamás había sido parte de ese grupo. Desde que se mudó a Washington con sus padres sólo se habían visto un par de veces al año, y siempre era un acontecimiento, con sus mujeres y sus hijos y las familias que habían creado, y Danny a veces se sentía como una nota al pie de todas sus historias. Ni siquiera para sus padres era tan importante como eran Patrick o Jim o Will, porque para cuando llegó Danny ya estaban cansados de criar niños. Jamás entró en sus planes tenerle a él tan tarde, y a su madre le costaba disimular lo inconveniente que había sido quedarse embarazada.

Danny a veces la miraba y esperaba que ella le dijera por fin que haberle tenido compensaba todos los años de carrera política que había perdido por su culpa. Sabía que no iba a pasar, que con veinticinco años ya era demasiado mayor para seguir esperándolo, pero aún así le seguía doliendo darse cuenta, día tras día.

—Ey —contestó Isaac al segundo tono, y él cerró los ojos.

—Hola —dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Te pillo en mal momento?

—Son las ocho de la mañana aquí, ¿qué puedo estar haciendo? —dijo, y Danny oyó su sonrisa tan claramente como si la estuviera viendo, grande y brillante—. Estaba preparándome para ir al mercado.

—Te puedo llamar luego, si lo prefieres.

—Danny, si no quisiera hablar no te habría cogido el teléfono, ya no hago cosas por compromiso. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, he visto tu mensaje —dijo, a pesar del nudo en su estómago. Siempre estaba ahí, cada vez que hablaban, recordándole todo lo que había perdido al marcharse—. Creí que sólo querías un gato.

—Sólo quedaban ellas dos y no he podido elegir —confesó—. Espero que se entretengan la una a la otra, que me den la mitad de trabajo y cacen el doble de ratones. Ahora mismo están trepando por mi pelo, así que no sé qué decirte.

Danny se rió, sentándose en el banco de madera bajo un árbol en el que pasó tantas tardes en su adolescencia. Ahí se fumó el primer y último cigarro de su vida, y ahí Justin Reynolds le dio su primer beso de verdad cuando le acompañó a casa después de una cita.

—¿Cómo funciona eso de dejar de hacer las cosas que no quieres hacer? —le preguntó a Isaac, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—¿A quién necesitas mandar a la mierda?

—Han venido mis hermanos a pasar unos días, y estábamos desayunando en casa de mis padres y, yo qué sé. 

—Nunca me has hablado de tu familia —dijo él. Danny podía oír movimiento en su lado de la línea, bolsas de plástico y puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, y se sintió estúpido por necesitar esconderse como cuando tenía quince años. Isaac tenía su bodega, su negocio y su vida, y él había vuelto a casa con mamá como un niño pequeño.

—No quiero molestarte con mis cosas. 

—Danny, joder. 

—Es una tontería, es lo de siempre, supongo. Comparado con lo que tú has pasado…

—No sabía que fuera una competición —ironizó Isaac.

—Es sólo mi hermano Patrick —dijo al fin, con un bufido—. Ha puesto cinco negocios con dinero de mis padres y todos se han hundido, sin excepción, y se siente con derecho a juzgar lo que yo decido hacer con mi carrera.

—¿La NASA le parece mal?

—Le parece que no gano suficiente —dijo, y Isaac resopló con indignación—. Tengo un grado en Ingeniería Aeroespacial con especialización en Sistemas Computacionales y un Máster en Astronáutica, no sé por qué siento que tengo que darle explicaciones a este idiota.

—Qué gilipollas.

—Ya, bueno. Así toda la vida —suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Qué le vamos a hacer.

A veces quería poder atreverse a mandar a la gente a la mierda, levantarse de la mesa tirando la silla al suelo y irse dando un portazo, pero a cambio se mordía la lengua con una sonrisa y fingía que nada le molestaba.

—¿Todos tenéis nombres normales? —preguntó Isaac tras un momento.

—¿Normales? —repitió él, levantando una ceja.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Daniel, Patrick… 

—Mi segundo nombre es Lanakila —confesó Danny a media voz.

—¿En serio?

—Puedes reírte, si quieres —dijo, sintiéndose él mismo sonreír—. Significa victoria, lo que es patético, teniendo en cuenta que mi madre se llama Victoria.

—A lo mejor es que quería tener una niña —se burló Isaac. 

—Y tuvo un gay, que a efectos prácticos le sirve el mismo propósito.

Él soltó media risa culpable.

—¿Lo llevan bien? —preguntó.

—¿Que sea gay? Bueno, más o menos —contestó Danny, chasqueando la lengua—, pero no creo que vaya a parecerles natural nunca. Tratan de ser tan comprensivos que hacen que parezca forzado.

—¿Te dicen eso de ' _mira qué chico tan guapo_ '?

—' _¿Verdad que está bueno Channing Tatum?_ ' No, mamá, por favor.

Isaac se volvió a reír con ganas. Sonaba tan bien, tan feliz. Le gustaba oír su voz, escuchar sus cotilleos sobre el nuevo novio de Erica o la pareja de osos que llevaba la tienda del pueblo, sus historias sobre la vendimia y las horas que se pasaba mirando las cubas llenas de mosto como si así fuera a fermentar antes su vino; pero había imaginado que con el tiempo se haría más fácil, y había sido al revés. Pensar en perderse todos esos momentos, en no volver a verle, a besarle, a meter las manos entre su pelo… 

Cada vez que hablaban era más difícil volver a la vida real en la que él no estaba a su lado.

—Será mejor que cuelgue antes de que vengan a buscarme —dijo Danny, suspirando.

—Vale.

—¿Hablamos otro día?

—Claro.

—No sé si sabes que tu teléfono también es capaz de _hacer_ llamadas.

—¿Sí? —bromeó, fingiendo sorpresa—. La tecnología moderna es increíble.

—Llámame algún día.

—Hasta luego, Danny. Suerte con tu mierda familiar.

—Gracias —contestó, y esperó a que Isaac colgara para hacerlo él también.

Se tumbó en el estrecho banco de madera y cerró los ojos. Calculaba que le quedaba media hora hasta que alguien se acordara de él.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo _I've been waiting for this moment all my life, but it's not quite right_ es de la canción Lazy Eye, de Silversun Pickups.
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer, sois mi gente favorita del mundo.


	5. And a little piece of hope holding us together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo, soy un poco lo peor y ni siquiera tengo más excusa que el bloqueo y la pereza D: Gracias por todos los comentarios y los kudos, sois mi gente favorita del mundo.
> 
> Correcciones y empujoncitos en la dirección correcta proporcionados por littlegelen.
> 
> (Los tags han sido actualizados)

El otoño dejó paso al invierno, que en Washington era implacable y largo, y aún daba coletazos en marzo. Danny salió esa tarde de la ducha para encontrarse un mensaje de Derek en el móvil, pidiéndole que se conectara a Skype en un escueto mensaje. De haber sido cualquier otra persona lo habría ignorado, porque no tenía tiempo para eso, pero era Derek, y Derek no le llamaba nunca.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en cuanto conectó la videollamada, aún sólo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Sabía que era probablemente estúpido, pero estaba un poco preocupado.

—No pasa nada. ¿Qué quieres que pase? —dijo él desde la soleada California, enarcando sus ridículas y amenazadoras cejas.

—No sé, me has llamado tú.

—Ha sido idea de Stiles —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me ha dicho que tengo que llamar a mis amigos de vez en cuando si pretendo conservarlos.

Danny se sonrió, rodando los ojos.

—Tendría que habérmelo imaginado.

—En fin, ¿por qué estás desnudo? Esta no es ese tipo de llamada, está mi novio aquí al lado —dijo con tono burlón, y Stiles asomó por una esquina de la pantalla.

—Vaya, Danny, hola. Encantado de verte -dijo con un silbido impresionado, y Derek le sacó del plano con un empujón y media sonrisa que a Danny le encantó ver. En todos los años que le había conocido jamás le había visto tan feliz como con Stiles, tan sonriente y despreocupado y luminoso, de alguna manera. Era estupendo.

—Estaba preparándome para salir. Tengo una cita —reconoció, tras pensárselo un segundo.

—¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Un amigo de Lydia. Nos conocimos el otro día en una fiesta que hizo ella en su casa.

Lydia trabajaba para una de las empresas japonesas que llevaban el proyecto con la NASA y, con su metro sesenta de estatura y su melena pelirroja, su cerebro sobresalía aun entre el montón de genios que trabajaban con ella y que hacían que Danny se sintiera tan inadecuado. No eran exactamente amigos, pero a veces compartían una bolsa de frutos secos en la sala de descanso a media mañana. Llevaban más de seis meses trabajando juntos, y todo lo que había hecho ella era echar por tierra las ideas de Danny, dando un millón de razones por las que iban a fallar o a explotar a mitad de camino de la Luna. Y esa era su labor, asegurarse de que todo el dinero que su empresa estaba invirtiendo no fuera a desperdiciarse en algo imposible, pero era frustrante. 

—Está bien que estés conociendo gente —contestó Derek, en esa manera enigmática suya en la que nunca se podía estar seguro de que estuviera siendo sincero. 

—Sí. Él es… —empezó a decir Danny, sin saber muy bien cómo acabar la frase, así que se levantó y se acercó al armario para empezar a elegir la ropa que iba a ponerse—. Trabaja para el fiscal general. No tiene sentido del humor, pero es muy guapo, y la gente guapa no necesita desarrollar ese tipo de habilidades. Mírate a ti, el ejemplo perfecto.

—Mi sentido del humor es excelente —replicó sin cambiar el gesto—. Guapos pero imbéciles ha sido siempre tu tipo.

—No es imbécil —dijo, sin demasiada convicción. No le conocía de nada, y parecía un capullo engreído, pero era muy _muy_ guapo—. Me va a llevar a cenar, es un tío, es viernes por la noche. Hay momentos de la vida en los que eso es todo lo que puedes pedir.

—Stiles va a mudarse —dijo Derek de repente—. A mi apartamento, conmigo.

—Oh.

—No sabía cómo meterlo en la conversación.

—Así ha estado bien —contestó él, con su camisa azul índigo a medio descolgar de la percha y una presión extraña en la boca del estómago—. Es estupendo. ¿No?

—Sí. —Otra vez esa media sonrisa.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotros —dijo, y era sincero pero no pudo evitar que sonara un poco ahogado. Nunca había sido el mayor fan de Stiles, pero hacía a Derek feliz, y eso era lo importante.

—Se acababa el contrato de su piso, y… Está aquí al lado y no deja de mirarme como esperando a que diga algo cursi. ¿Te importa? Estoy intentando mantener una conversación.

—Vete a por un café, Stiles —le pidió Danny, obligándose a sonreír—, deja que me hable de lo mucho que te quiere.

—No le quiero, pero va a pagar la mitad del alquiler —bromeó, y Danny oyó a Stiles reírse de fondo antes de que se cerrase la puerta del estudio de Derek.

Llevaban juntos diez meses, y Danny sólo lo recordaba porque habían empezado a salir el día que él conoció a Isaac, y no podía evitar que esa fuera una de esas fechas que dividían el tiempo en pre- y post-. Había tenido una época preadolescente y una preuniversitaria y una pre-Isaac, y estaba en el décimo mes después de él y antes de nada más.

Derek le puso al día de su trabajo y su vida y todas esas cosas de las que nunca le había gustado hablar, mientras él elegía pantalones y se probaba camisas y se daba serum regenerador en el contorno de ojos. Cuando le tocó el turno a él, Danny dijo que todo iba bien, en vez de contestar que el otro día se había echado a llorar en la calle mientras volvía de la compra, sólo porque hacía frío y no vendían las bolsas de ensalada en raciones individuales y sabía que la comida se le iba a perder en la nevera.

Al menos le gustaba su trabajo. Era todo lo que había querido hacer en su vida, llevaba desde los ocho años preparándose para ese desafío, y era mucho mejor de lo que había podido imaginar. Las horas eran largas y la presión constante; había que encontrar formas de hacer las cosas mejor, más rápido, más barato y más pequeño, pero era lo más estimulante que había hecho nunca. Estaba rodeado de gente brillante, de personas que habían creado máquinas que se movían por Marte u orbitaban alrededor de la Tierra, y Danny trabajaba codo a codo con ellos, aprendiendo de su experiencia y contagiándose de su entusiasmo. Eran un montón de personas adultas con la ilusión de los niños pequeños, con el mismo brillo en los ojos cada vez que los levantaban al cielo y soñaban con conquistar el Espacio. Era el grupo de gente más inteligente y más idealista del mundo, y Danny era parte de eso. Era parte de algo más grande que él mismo por primera vez en su vida, y era genial. Trabajaba diez horas al día y no se dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar en otras cosas. Comía, dormía y de vez en cuando se tomaba una cerveza con Jackson mientras veían un partido, y cuando llegaba el bajón del sábado por la noche se iba a un bar y dejaba que alguien le follara, y eso era suficiente para aguantar hasta el lunes, hasta que pudiera llenar su cabeza de código otra vez.

Al principio le gustaba mentirse y pensar que no sería así siempre, que sólo necesitaba volver a acostumbrarse al ritmo de vida en la ciudad, pero después de más de medio año empezó a quedarle claro que el Danny post-Isaac ya no sabía sobrevivir de otra manera. Era estúpido y deprimente, y él se dividía entre negarse a aceptarlo y asumir que estaba roto para siempre.

—¿Y qué tal tu hermana? —le preguntó a Derek, sentándose otra vez frente al ordenador, ya preparado para salir.

—¿Laura? Ya sabes, el crimen en un pueblo de veinte mil habitantes no descansa. Pone muchas multas de tráfico —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo?

—¿Y Cora? —dijo, tratando de mostrar interés, pero no demasiado. Miró su pequeña imagen en la pantalla y se peinó con los dedos.

—Bien. Como siempre.

—Mh-hmm.

Derek sonrió, casi condescendiente.

—Si quieres preguntarme por él, hazlo.

—No estaba intentando… —se apresuró a decir Danny.

—Si no haces la pregunta no te voy a contar lo que sé.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Qué sabes? —dijo contra sus mejores instintos.

—No sé si tendría que decírtelo —reculó Derek con una mueca.

—Ahora _tienes_ que decírmelo.

—No es nada, es sólo… Cora me comentó algo de una chica en el restaurante con la que Isaac se lleva muy bien. Está intentando juntarles —dijo rápidamente, como si así fuera a sonar mejor—. ¿Qué más da? Tú estás a punto de irte a una cita con un… ¿Qué era, abogado?

—Sí —consiguió decir Danny.

—No sé por qué he dicho nada.

—No, está bien. No me importa. No es como si estuviera esperando que se metiera a cura, ¿sabes? Yo no lo he hecho. He salido con gente, ahora tengo una cita… Está bien —dijo, y trató de creérselo. Era egoísta querer que Isaac se pasara encerrado en casa siendo miserable el resto de su vida, o al menos hasta que Danny dejara de serlo él también, y no era eso lo que quería. Isaac se merecía seguir con su vida y conocer a alguien que le hiciera feliz, pero había algo en todo eso que le sentaba como un tiro, porque él no era capaz. Esa noche era la primera vez que tenía una cita con alguien de verdad, con nombre y trabajo y algo más que unos abdominales y una polla, y el tío era un imbécil—. ¿Pero con una chica? —no pudo evitar decir.

—Tendría que haberme callado.

—Derek, en serio, da igual. Él tiene una vida, yo tengo una vida… Me alegro de que le vaya bien. Espero que sea una persona decente.

—Parece simpática.

—¿La conoces?

—Trabaja con mi hermana —dijo como toda explicación.

—¿Y qué tal es?

—Sólo la he visto un par de veces, no he hablado con ella —dijo, tratando de escapar de esa conversación por todos los medios.

—Derek, no me obligues a suplicar.

—Es la camarera del bar —dijo con un suspiro, entendiendo que Danny no iba a darse por vencido—. Se llama Diana. Hace buenos cócteles. Es graciosa.

Danny se descubrió buscando razones para odiarla, porque él no era gracioso. Él era inteligente y ambicioso y determinado, y estaba celoso de una chica que sabía hacer un Martini y contar chistes.

—¿Es guapa?

—Es mona —reconoció Derek.

—Dime algo malo sobre ella, por favor —le pidió Danny casi con un quejido—. Legitima mi odio. Dime que es racista, o que es de esas que se ponen con pancartas en frente de las clínicas que hacen abortos, o que cree en la astrología.

—No la conozco lo suficiente, pero parece normal. Es un poco… gordita —admitió con una mueca de disgusto consigo mismo, y Danny golpeó con la frente sobre la mesa. 

—Dios mío, soy una mala persona —se lamentó, para no decir lo que estaba pensando de verdad.

—¿Quieres que cambiemos de tema?

—Soy una persona horrible. Estoy deseando que Isaac salga con una racista sólo para que eche de menos estar conmigo —dijo, y se habría reído si no se odiara tanto.

—Danny.

—Me he alegrado de que estuviera gorda. ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que a Isaac seguro que ni le importa. Isaac es mucho mejor que yo. Yo voy a ir a cenar con un trozo de carne con ojos y él está saliendo con gordas.

—Danny —repitió Derek, tajantemente—. Ya. 

—Voy a llegar tarde a mi mierda de cita —gruñó.

—Olvídate de todo lo que he dicho —le pidió Derek—. Sólo es Cora tratando de meterse en la vida de la gente, como hace siempre. Como cuando intentó liarnos a Isaac y a mí, ¿te acuerdas? Seguro que no sale bien.

—Tampoco quiero eso —dijo, y se preguntó si era verdad—. No sé lo que quiero. No quiero salir con este tío esta noche.

—No vayas.

—No conoces a Lydia.

—A la mierda Lydia —le espetó—. No vas a ir a cenar con alguien que ni siquiera te gusta sólo porque a ella le parezca buena idea.

—¿A ti no te lo parece?

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó, enarcando las cejas—. ¿Qué dice Jackson?

—Creí que no te caía bien Jackson.

—Es un gilipollas, pero no es tonto —contestó, sin paños calientes—, y te conoce mejor que nadie.

—Dice que tampoco me voy a morir por intentarlo.

Jackson era una persona mucho más clínica que él, y enfocaba los asuntos sentimentales de una forma casi quirúrgica. Nunca había estado enamorado ni tenía prisa por estarlo, porque el amor complicaría sus relaciones de pareja basadas en el sexo, las citas en las que hacía falta llevar traje y el distanciamiento emocional.

—Estamos todos entusiasmados, me parece.

—Pero soy yo el que tiene que ir, ¿no? Y a lo mejor no es tan horrible. Es el ayudante del fiscal general, algo interesante tendrá que contar —dijo, tratando de convencerse—. Y no voy a olvidarme de Isaac aquí encerrado en casa, ni tirándome a tíos de los que no me molesto ni en saber el nombre. Algo tengo que hacer.

—No sabía que lo llevaras tan mal.

—Pues ya ves —dijo encogiéndose de hombros sardónicamente—. Peor que mal.

Derek arrugó la boca y él suspiró, y la conversación se quedo ahí, porque tampoco había mucho más que decir a eso. No estaba buscando una palmadita en el hombro ni unas palabras reconfortantes, y Derek tampoco se las iba a ofrecer.

Danny respiró hondo y cogió su chaqueta del armario.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo, guardándose la cartera en el bolsillo—. Deséame suerte.  


\------

  
El restaurante en el que trabajaba Cora era uno de los mejores de la zona, un sitio sin pretensiones en el que se hacía buena comida americana. Carne de buey, pescado del Pacífico, verduras frescas de California y la mejor tarta de lima que Isaac había probado en su vida. A veces, cuando el trabajo en el viñedo se lo permitía, se pasaba a por un trozo y a tomarse algo con ella al acabar la noche, porque era de los pocos momentos que podían pasar juntos desde que Isaac se había ido del piso.

—¿Qué bebes? —le preguntó Diana. Era una chica pequeña y de cara redonda, y a Isaac le caía bien porque había comprado dos cajas de su vino para el restaurante antes de saber que era amigo de Cora, y otra más cuando se enteró.

Isaac se acodó en la barra, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué me recomiendas hoy?

Ella se rió, mesándose la barbilla. En cuanto cambiaba la camisa blanca del uniforme por los vaqueros apretados y las camisas de cuadros parecía una granjera de Minnessota de las que fabrican sus propios muebles. Era un estilo interesante.

—¿Prefieres fermentado o destilado?

—Destilado.

—¿Solo, combinado o cóctel?

—Combinado.

Diana torció la boca.

—Si vas a pedirme el vodka con tónica de siempre no me hagas dar vueltas durante veinte minutos —le advirtió con gesto grave. 

—Pero me gusta verte dar vueltas —dijo Isaac con su sonrisa más angelical. Di se rió otra vez, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras cogía un vaso de tubo y lo llenaba de hielos.

—Soy miembro de la Asociación Americana del Cóctel, ¿sabes?

—¿Estás tratando de impresionarme?

—Sólo te digo que estás desaprovechando mis talentos. Ya que bebes licores de mujer rica, podías haberme pedido un Cosmopolitan.

—Eso te habría encantado.

—Lo habría hecho extra-rosa para ti —contestó con un guiño, justo a tiempo para que Cora lo viera al salir de la cocina, recién cambiada a su ropa de calle.

—Dejad de tontear mientras yo esté aquí.

—No estamos haciendo nada —le aseguró Isaac. Así era como habían hablado siempre, y puede que hubiera algo de coqueteo, pero era inocente y divertido y no significaba nada.

—Lo dices como si tontear conmigo fuera algo malo —dijo ella, tendiéndole su vaso con media sonrisa cómplice.

Se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de que el Isaac que le presentaba era esa versión azucarada y limpia de sí mismo, como pasada por un filtro de Instagram. Isaac el del humor blanco y la sonrisa fácil, el que no había tenido un solo problema en toda su vida. Era divertido convertirse en esa persona, pero era un disfraz que se hacía incómodo cuando lo llevaba puesto demasiado tiempo. 

Era lo normal, enseñar sólo las mejores partes de uno mismo hasta que el otro estuviera suficientemente pillado como para ir aceptando todo lo demás. Todo el mundo lo hacía, él mismo lo había hecho antes, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Danny, en cómo no le hizo falta con él. 

La última vez que hablaron fue en enero, y de eso hacía ya más de dos meses. Intentaron llamarse un par de veces más, pero habían estado muy liados en el trabajo, y después de una semana de llamadas perdidas mientras Danny estaba en una reunión o Isaac podaba, dejaron de intentarlo. El último mensaje que Danny le mandó decía ' _intentaré llamarte luego_ '. Nunca lo intentó, y él tampoco.

Se había hecho muy difícil hablar con Danny, alegrarse por él cuando le contaba cosas de su vida, su trabajo y sus amigos; hablarle de Cora, Erica y el viñedo en vez de confesarle que le echaba tanto de menos que no había dormido una noche entera en meses. Después de colgarle el teléfono miraba a su alrededor y todo parecía demasiado vacío sin él, y el resto del día pasaba como borroso por delante de sus ojos. Era un poco más fácil desde que habían dejado de intentarlo. No mucho, pero dolía un poco menos.

Procuraba no pensar en ello, porque no servía de nada. Se había acabado y puede que fuera hora de pasar página. Habían compartido sesenta y cinco días, se habían acostado una vez y él llevaba echándole de menos ocho meses. Era una locura.

Diana era graciosa, era atractiva y tenían muchas cosas en común, muchas más de las que había tenido jamás con Danny. Y estaba allí, tonteando con él desde el otro lado de la barra, y él podía tocarla si estiraba la mano, podía llamarla por teléfono desde su casa y estar en su puerta en media hora. Habría citas y besos y noches juntos, y puede que necesitara un tiempo para abrirse a ella, para presentarle a su hermano o empezar a dejarla entrar en su vida, pero eso no tenía por qué ser malo. Convertirse un tiempo en Isaac el inocente, el feliz y despreocupado tampoco estaría tan mal, a lo mejor se le pegaba algo.

Isaac sonrió, pasándose los dedos entre el pelo, y Diana necesitó un momento para apartar la vista y ponerle una copa a Cora.

El resto de sus compañeros fueron saliendo uno a uno, y muchos se dejaron convencer para tomar algo antes de irse a casa. La conversación era la habitual de esas noches, sobre clientes estúpidos, jefes estúpidos y compañeros de piso estúpidos. Cora y Erica iban por el tercero desde que Isaac se había mudado.

—Guarda en la nevera el brick de leche al que le quedan literalmente treinta mililitros. ¿Qué hago con eso? —dijo Cora, echando los brazos al aire.

—¿Los mediste? —preguntó un chico que Isaac recordaba vagamente como uno de los camareros.

—Claro que sí. El otro día encontré la caja de sus galletas vacía en el armario, así que la dejé en la mesa para que se enterara de que tenía que tirarla. ¡Al día siguiente estaba otra vez en el armario! ¿Por qué es así la gente? ¿Qué he hecho mal en vidas pasadas para merecer compañeros de piso así?

—Creo que te he malacostumbrado —se burló Isaac.

—¿No querrás volver, no? Erica no me tiene la cena preparada cuando llego a casa, ni me hace el desayuno. Ni siquiera me hace café —se quejó con un mohín. Todos conocían a Erica, porque el de camarera allí había sido uno de sus incontables trabajos temporales de los últimos años, y era una de esas personas de las que no es fácil olvidarse—. Y cuando le dan sus neuras sobre Boyd a las tres de la mañana se viene a mi cama, es agotador.

—¿Qué te crees? Antes de ir a buscarte a ti me llama a mí por teléfono —contestó él con un trago a su copa.

Erica era la mejor transformándose a sí misma, y por primera vez en su vida tenía problemas reconciliando la imagen que quería proyectar y la realidad que tan poca gente sabía. Boyd y ella habían empezado a salir un par de semanas después de que se conocieran en el viñedo, y acababan de entrar en los problemáticos siete meses, y a Erica le aterraba que Boyd fuera a desencantarse si conocía a la persona que había debajo de todo ese maquillaje y confianza fingida, a la chica que se crió en una casa prefabricada en lo profundo de Florida comiendo macarrones con queso de bote cada noche, porque era lo único que se podían permitir. 

Boyd había hablado de presentarle a sus padres, y Isaac se había pasado tranquilizándola por teléfono dos horas, recordándole que se conocieron un miércoles a las doce y media de la tarde en el que ella seguía en su ridículo pijama de las _Powerpuff Girls_.

—Está enamorado de ella hasta las orejas, es casi vomitivo lo mucho que se quieren —se rió él, dando pie a que Cora contara otra vez lo de aquél día que se los encontró en la ducha.

—Eres un buen amigo —dijo Di sólo para él, saliendo de detrás de la barra y haciéndose un hueco al lado de Isaac.

—Soy bueno en muchas cosas —contestó él enarcando las cejas sugestivamente, sólo medio en serio.

—¿Sí? ¿Como cuáles?

—¿Quieres una lista? —Diana asintió, mordiéndose una sonrisa, y él se dio la vuelta, apoyó los codos sobre la barra y empezó a contar con los dedos—. ¿En orden? Porque soy estupendo ordenando listas.

—Eres todo virtudes —se rió, dejando descansar su peso contra el hombro de Isaac. Era sólido y suave de una manera en la que sólo lo es el cuerpo de una mujer, y él podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de la ropa. Era reconfortante—. Hazme tus _Cinco Principales_.

—Lo que mejor se me da es hacer referencias a películas que nadie ha visto en diez años —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. 

— _Alta Fidelidad_ es mi peli favorita —contestó Diana embobada, mirándole como si fuera lo más encantador que hubiera oído en su vida—. No tenía esperanzas de que fueras a pillarla.

—También es la mía —confesó él, haciendo una pausa para dar un trago a su copa—. Y la de millones de inadaptados aficionados a la música del mundo.

Ella se encogió de hombros con buen humor.

—Acaba la lista, aguafiestas.

—Se me da bien la jardinería —siguió, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo entre las pestañas, una promesa de que él también iba a jugar a eso, a ese tonteo con el que llevaban toda la noche—, ver las imágenes en 3D de esos libros del Ojo Mágico, pasar frío, pelar manzanas enteras sin romper la piel, él póquer…

—Eso no me lo creo —le cortó ella con una sonrisa desafiante—. No pareces el prototipo de jugador de póquer.

—Soy buen mentiroso, así que a lo mejor es verdad, o a lo mejor me estoy tirando un farol.

—¿Y qué tal el strip-póquer? —preguntó desvergonzadamente.

—Eso no, no sé mentir si hay gente desnuda cerca. Pero soy mortal al strip-backgammon y las strip-damas —bromeó, aunque era absolutamente cierto.

—No suena igual de divertido.

—Nunca he terminado una partida, eso es verdad —dijo, y Diana soltó una risa grave y sonora que Isaac pudo sentir hasta en sus huesos.

—A lo mejor podrías enseñarme algún día.

—A lo mejor tienes esa suerte —contestó con media sonrisa, y ella se humedeció los labios con anticipación.

—Esto también se te da bien —le dijo a modo de confidencia, acercándose a su oído más de lo necesario.

—¿El qué?

—Ligar en bares.

—¿Tú crees? —replicó Isaac—. Porque ahora mismo sólo estoy fingiendo que sé lo que hago.

—Pues a mí me convences.

—Porque eres una chica fácil —bromeó.

—Facilísima —coincidió ella, con una caída de ojos que quería ser seductora—. Tan fácil que no tiene ni gracia.

Isaac se obligó a sonreír sobre su copa. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, si sólo era un juego o si había algo de verdad detrás. Miraba a Diana, esa franja de piel pálida descubierta por encima de los vaqueros, y trataba de imaginarse cómo sería rodearla con los brazos, cómo se sentirían sus labios llenos y rosas bajándole por la tripa, y todas las imágenes que se formaban en su cabeza eran vagas y brumosas. Ninguna le enredaba el estómago en nudos ni le hacía querer meter las manos bajo su ropa. Tontear con ella era fácil porque no significaba nada.

Una copa se convirtió en dos, y la gente empezó a marcharse. Diana estaba cada vez más cerca, le tocaba el brazo y se apoyaba contra él, descansando la cabeza contra su hombro, y Isaac sólo quería irse a casa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, de que Diana hiciera algo y él fuera incapaz de encontrar razones para decirle que no.

—Me parece que me voy a ir a casa —dijo alguien, dejando su botellín de cerveza en la barra, y todos se decidieron a seguirle. En cinco minutos habían recogido el bar y cerrado el restaurante, y salieron a la fresca madrugada de marzo.

Isaac se enrolló una bufanda al cuello mientras se despedía de unos y otros, y Diana se acercó por detrás, pasando una mano por su cintura.

—¿Dónde duermes esta noche? —le preguntó.

—Con Cora, supongo. O en el sofá hasta que se me pase la borrachera. —El apartamento estaba a apenas diez minutos andando, y él no estaba suficientemente sobrio como para coger el coche—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque puedes dormir en mi piso, si quieres.

—¿Contigo?

Ella se mordió una sonrisa.

—Yo sí estoy tonteando, ¿sabes? No sé si puedo ser menos sutil. Vente a mi casa.

—Tía… —empezó a decir Isaac, sin saber muy bien cómo acabar la frase.

—No, no me llames tía cuando estoy intentando llevarte a la cama. No hagas eso.

—Di.

—Joder —dijo, llevando una mano hasta su mandíbula. No fue una sorpresa cuando le besó, pero aún así Isaac tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Diana era guapa y tenía las tetas muy bien puestas, y ese era un beso estupendo, pero allí no estaba pasando nada.

—Lo siento —dijo, girando la cara, y Diana apoyó la frente contra su hombro—. ¿A lo mejor otro día?

Ella suspiró, dando un paso atrás.

—No voy a estar soltera eternamente, ¿sabes? —bromeó, con una dignidad envidiable para alguien a quien acababan de rechazar—. Estoy bastante codiciada.

—No me extraña.

—¿Y una cita? —insistió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora—. Si quieres que vayamos más despacio, puedo hacerlo. Puedo mandarte flores y, ya sabes, seducirte. Me gustas de verdad.

—No es eso —dijo Isaac, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Y qué es?

Que estaba enamorado de Danny, y que a lo mejor no dejaba de estarlo nunca.

Podía fingir ser una persona interesante y equilibrada, pero no ese vuelco que le tendría que haber dado el corazón con su primer beso, no podía fingir que no prefería estar a cinco mil kilómetros de allí.

Cora esperó hasta que estuvieron solos, andando el camino oscuro hacia el apartamento, para echárselo en cara.

—¿Le has dicho que acabas de salir de una relación seria? —le preguntó, como si eso la ofendiera a ella personalmente.

—¿Por qué te lo ha contado?

—Porque yo la convencí para que te invitara a salir. —Isaac resopló, dando un par de zancadas largas para poner distancia entre ellos, pero Cora trotó a su lado, agarrándole de la manga de la chaqueta para frenarle—. Os lleváis bien y estáis todo el día echándoos miraditas y, yo qué sé, es una buena tía.

—No es tan fácil como eso.

—No ha sido una relación seria, Isaac —le dijo, como si tratara de convencerle—. Y terminó hace mucho tiempo, fuera lo que fuera.

—¿Por qué te lo tomas como algo personal?

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo y creo que te mereces estar con alguien que te vaya a hacer feliz, y Danny no lo está haciendo.

—¿Y Di sí? —contestó Isaac con un bufido—. Danny no está aquí, no es justo que le pidas…

—Isaac, por favor.

—No puedes elegir olvidarte de alguien y pasar al siguiente como si tal cosa —le dijo, levantando la voz—. No funciona así. No es como si tú lo pudieras saber, de todas maneras.

—Vale —replicó ella con resignación, soltándole—. Vete a la mierda.

—Joder, Cora.

—No uses contra mí la carta de la gilipollas incapaz de enamorarse —le espetó, con un empujón que habría sido más efectivo si Isaac no le sacara veinte kilos—, como si yo no…

—No estoy haciendo eso —la cortó, y cada vez se hablaban más alto y más furioso—. Pero hay cosas que no puedes entender si no las has vivido, y…

—Eso es una chorrada —replicó ella—. Estás asustado porque piensas que nadie te va a volver a querer, y si te agarras a Danny no tendrás que exponerte a ello. —A Isaac le subía el calor a las mejillas a oleadas, y no sabía si era el enfado o el alcohol u otra cosa distinta a la que no sabía ponerle nombre—. Te quería y no es tu culpa que no funcionara, así que te vas a pasar toda la vida refugiándote en eso para no volver a intentarlo nunca más.

Isaac se cruzó de brazos. La esquina del edificio de Cora se veía al final de la calle, iluminado por la luz amarilla de las farolas, y esos doscientos metros parecían eternos de repente.

—Me voy a ir a mi casa —dijo sin mirarla.

—No, es igual —contestó ella con un suspiro derrotado—. Ya no tengo nada más que decir, y no quiero que cojas el coche. Puedes dormir con Erica.

Echó a andar sin esperarle, y él la siguió después de un momento, porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Cora no le dirigió más la palabra hasta que entraron al apartamento y le dio secamente las buenas noches antes de meterse en su cuarto, y Isaac abrió la puerta de Erica con cuidado de no despertarla. Ella estaba sentada en la cama en camisón, pasándose una toallita desmaquillante por los ojos, y él resopló, hundiendo los hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó ella, haciéndole un hueco a su lado.

—Cora es horrible dando apoyo moral —dijo, quitándose las zapatillas a pisotones antes de tirarse en la cama—. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—Boyd quiere que nos vayamos juntos de vacaciones.

Isaac soltó un suspiro, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

—Qué mierda de vida.  


\------

  
Isaac madrugó para poder aprovechar el día, a pesar de las cuatro horas de sueño y la resaca. Cora salió de su habitación mientras él buscaba la caja de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que solían guardar en el cajón de la cocina, e hicieron las paces de esa forma en la que siempre lo habían hecho, con una broma y media sonrisa que decía que se perdonaban pero que volverían a discutir la semana siguiente, porque los dos eran tozudos y orgullosos y no sabían cuándo callarse.

El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte cuando se metió en el coche y puso rumbo al viñedo. Todo lo que iba de año se lo había pasado podando y conduciendo las ramas nuevas por las espalderas, él solo bajo el sol frío del invierno. Con la primavera ya a la vuelta de la esquina y los días alargándose y haciéndose más naranjas llegaba la época de arar para airear la tierra y prepararla para ser abonada en un par de semanas, y todo eso lo hacía a mano, armado con una azada manual, una botella de agua y un viejo iPod lleno de música punk. Le dolían los hombros, los brazos, los riñones y cada centímetro de músculo en la espalda, y sus manos estaban ásperas y secas, pero las viñas empezaban a retoñar con hojas pequeñas y muy verdes, y hacían que todo mereciera la pena.

Era ya pasada la una, y él llevaba un rato pensando en parar para comer, cuando notó el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Se limpió la tierra de las manos en la trasera del pantalón y sacó el móvil esperando que fuera Boyd y tuviera buenas noticias, porque llevaban días tratando de que les hicieran un hueco en las estanterías de una vinoteca importante de Los Angeles.

Desde la pantalla de su smartphone le saludó la imagen de Danny, todo hoyuelos y ojos brillantes. Le había hecho esa foto una tarde que quedaron a tomar un helado, cuando todo parecía fácil y la idea de tener que separarse sólo era algo brumoso y lejano, una amenaza vacía. Descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Sí?

—Hola —contestó Danny en una exhalación, y Isaac se dio cuenta de que él también había contenido la respiración.

—Ey —le saludó.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, y no era capaz de encontrar ninguna. Se había pasado meses teniendo conversaciones imaginarias con Danny, pensando en todas las cosas que le habría dicho si nunca se hubiera ido, si hubiera estado allí en las noches en las que Isaac se preparaba su cena para uno y elegía una botella de vino con la que acompañarla, o cuando encendía la tele y buscaba algo que rompiera el silencio para ser capaz de dormirse. El fantasma de Danny vivía en los rincones de su casa, y cuando estaba triste o cansado se imaginaba hablándole, y casi le oía responder.

—¿Te he pillado trabajando? —preguntó, y sonaba temeroso, aunque puede que fuera Isaac el que tuviera miedo.

—Estaba arando.

—Es sábado —dijo, como si eso significara algo para él—. No voy a entretenerte, sólo quería oír tu voz.

—Iba a parar a comer ahora, de todas maneras —contestó ahogadamente.

—¿Seguro? No quiero molestar.

—¿Por eso dejaste de llamarme? —dijo, y fue como quitarse un peso de encima del pecho, como la primera bocanada de aire en meses. Todas las preguntas que le hacía en su mente se resumían en esa. Sólo quería saber si le echaba de menos, si se acordaba de él, si había encontrado a alguien mejor. 

Danny suspiró.

—Pensé que iba a ser más fácil así —admitió en tono de disculpa.

—¿Y lo ha sido?

—Al principio no. Y luego… —Soltó una especie de gruñido, ronco y resignado—. La verdad es que tampoco. 

—¿Y por qué me llamas ahora?

—No lo sé. Porque estoy cansado de no hablar contigo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Se oía el peso de lo que no se decían colgando en el aire, en los miles de kilómetros que les separaban.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —dijo Danny por fin.

—No —contestó él—. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco. Bueno —corrigió en el último momento, como si acabara de recordarlo—, ayer tuve una cita.

—¿Sí?

—Un amigo de un amigo de Lydia. Trabaja para el fiscal general.

—Vaya —se obligó a decir, tratando de que no notara que acababa de pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago. Dejó la azada en el suelo y echó a andar hacia la casa, porque había cuatro cervezas en su nevera y pensaba bebérselas todas.

—Sí. Me llevó a un restaurante muy famoso —siguió diciendo Danny distraídamente—. De marisco.

—No te gusta el marisco —recordó él.

—Ya lo sé. Y además pidió ostras —refunfuñó, y Isaac no pudo evitar reírse, porque era ridículo. A Danny le gustaban los filetes de pollo a la plancha con arroz integral y los brownies sin gluten y sin azúcar, porque disfrutar de la comida no era algo que supiera hacer. Era su pasado de niño gordo atormentándole, decía, que convertía la comida en un pecado. A Isaac le solía poner de los nervios.

Cualquiera que pensara que iba a ganar algo llevando a Danny a un restaurante elegante y dándole ostras es que no le conocía de nada, y eso le reconfortaba de una manera muy perversa.

—¿Las probaste?

—Qué remedio —contestó con resignación—. No saben mucho, pero son viscosas y raras, me pareció una guarrería.

A Isaac se le escapó una carcajada que despertó a sus gatos, que dormían acurrucados en el banco del porche, y les acarició entre las orejas al pasar a su lado.

—¿Y no le dijiste nada? —le preguntó, tratando de interesarse sinceramente, porque era una tortura, pero era la única manera de seguir en la vida de Danny.

Se dio cuenta de que eso fue lo que acordaron, hablar de sus citas horribles y ser espectadores en la vida del otro. No tendría que estar sorprendido, porque ese era el plan, pero le había parecido mucho más fácil de llevar a cabo cuando lo hablaron la mañana antes de que cogiera su avión, cuando aún tenía el sabor de Danny en la lengua y esa sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo, esa confianza en que el universo se portaría bien con ellos, porque se sentía invencible a su lado.

—Era una primera cita. Es como una entrevista de trabajo, fingir entusiasmo es parte del proceso. Pero eso no fue lo peor —dijo, con tono de estar preparándole para una bomba informativa. Isaac sacó un botellín de la nevera y le dio el primer trago apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina—. Cada uno pedimos un plato principal; yo atún con risotto de parmesano y hierbas, que la verdad es que estaba bueno, y él lubina con no sé qué mierda de ensalada de manzana. Nunca he conocido a un tío que pida pescado en un restaurante, creí que sólo lo hacían las señoras de cierta edad. 

—La gente normal come pescado de vez en cuando —apuntó él.

—No defiendas a mi cita horrible —le recriminó Danny, haciendo un inciso—. El caso es que le dije que no sabía mucho de vinos, para ver qué hacía. Y porque no sé mucho de vinos, honestamente.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Y qué hizo?

Danny resopló.

—Es una de esas personas que siempre tratan de convencerte de que saben más que tú, de todas las cosas del mundo —le dijo con disgusto—. _Sabe_ que no me gusta el marisco porque no lo he probado suficiente, _sabe_ de música y de cine y del libro que le comenté que me estaba leyendo, porque probablemente oyó a alguien hablar de él en el metro, _sabe_ de vino. Y me da igual, no soy tan estúpido como para que eso me impresione, así que por mí que se ponga en ridículo todo lo que quiera.

—¿Qué pidió? —le apremió Isaac. Se estaba imaginando lo peor. 

—Sauvignon Blanc.

—Oh, por Dios —se le escapó. Claro que el Sauvignon Blanc y la lubina maridaban perfectamente, era una elección obvia, pero para Danny ese vino habría sido como una carísima copa de agua sucia. Era un varietal demasiado ácido para beberlo con atún, y mucho menos con parmesano. Estaba furioso—. No soy el mayor fan del Chardonnay, pero uno decente con algo de tiempo en barrica, o un Pinot Noir rosado de California… 

—Y empezó a hablar de aromas —le pisó Danny, casi riéndose—, y notas frutales de nectarina y pera china, de estragón, o yo qué sé. ¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan pedante? Bébete tu vino y cierra la boca, si tanto sabes.

—¿Quién era este payaso?

—Un imbécil. Yo qué sé, yo no soy un experto en vino, pero sé cuándo me toman el pelo.

—No tienes ni puta idea de vino, lo siento —repuso él—, ¿pero Sauvignon Blanc? Eso es básico.

—Fue la cita más larga de mi vida —suspiró.

—Vaya gilipollas —insistió Isaac, por si no había quedado claro aún, y recuperó su botellín de cerveza de la encimera.

Danny respiró hondo al otro lado del teléfono.

—Te hice caso —dijo tras un momento, tímidamente—. No me acosté con él.

—No me extraña.

—No me habría acostado con él ni aunque no hubiera sido un gilipollas —le aseguró. Sonaba lastimero, triste y un poco roto—. Isaac, te echo de menos.

—Danny —suspiró él. No sabía si era eso lo que quería oír. Llevaba meses haciéndose esa pregunta y se había dado cuenta de que no quería saberlo, de que sería insoportable que le hubiera olvidado, pero era aún peor que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Lo siento. Ya sé que no… Le estuve hablando de ese amigo que tengo en California que hace vino, y… sólo podía pensar que preferiría estar cenando contigo, aunque sólo fuera ramen instantáneo.

—Yo sabría con qué vino maridar ramen instantáneo —dijo, porque eso podía hacerlo. No podía decir que no había dejado de pensar en él ni un minuto, pero podía hablar de vino.

—¿Cómo no te voy a echar de menos?

—Con Garnacha —añadió a media voz—. Combina bien con el umami.

—Me acuerdo muchísimo de ti, todo el tiempo —dijo Danny en un quejido—. Estuve a punto de llamarte ayer, al volver de la cita, pero pensé que sería mala idea, que si al despertarme aún quería hablar contigo te llamaría, sobrio y de día y menos patético. No conté con que siempre quiero hablar contigo.

—Danny, no puedes decirme estas cosas —se lamentó, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Creí que no estabas saliendo con nadie.

—¿Y qué? No es como si pudiera salir contigo. ¿Qué más da si me echas de menos, o si te echo de menos? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé. Puedo ir a verte.

—Danny… —cada vez que decía su nombre era una súplica, pero no estaba seguro de qué le estaba pidiendo.

—Lo digo en serio. Aún no he utilizado ni un día de vacaciones.

—¿Y qué va a cambiar eso?

—Podremos hablar —contestó, con algo como esperanza en la voz, como si eso fuera a arreglarlo todo mágicamente.

—Estamos hablando ahora, y no está ayudando mucho.

—Sería sólo como amigos —dijo, creyéndoselo—. Echo de menos estar contigo, oírte hablar de cosas que no entiendo y que me hagas preguntas de física mientras vemos películas de ciencia ficción. Puedo soportar no tener todo lo demás, pero necesito que seamos amigos.

—Nunca hemos sido amigos, Danny —le contestó, más cortante de lo que había querido sonar—. No hubo ni un solo minuto en el que yo no quisiera besarte, y no puedo volver a hacer todo eso y que tú te vuelvas a ir al otro lado del país. No puedes pedirme que haga eso.

Danny suspiró. Sonó como si algo se rompiera, como si todas las esperanzas de que algo pudiera salir bien entre ellos se hubieran hecho añicos contra el suelo.

No había nada que Isaac quisiera más que volver a verle, que tocarle y meter la nariz en el hueco de su cuello y no dejarle marchar nunca más, pero no era suficientemente fuerte para aguantar lo que venía después. Todas las noches recordando el peso de su cuerpo a su lado en el colchón, el olor de su piel y el sonido de su risa infantil. Casi lo estaba olvidando. A veces trataba de recordar la forma de su boca al sonreír y se daba cuenta de que ya no era capaz de verle cuando cerraba los ojos, y eso significaba que en algún momento olvidaría también lo que sentía por él. Y era bueno, era la única manera de seguir con su vida, pero lo cambiaría todo por volver a verle de nuevo, por estar otra vez al otro lado de esa sonrisa que le hacía sentir que era la única persona en el mundo.

—Ya sé que esto no es… Es todo culpa mía, desde el primer día —murmuró Danny—, y sé que tendría que dejarte en paz y dejar que siguieras con tu vida, porque estás haciéndolo mucho mejor que yo, claramente. Que yo no pueda olvidarme de ti no me da derecho a seguir…

—Mi vida es una mierda —le cortó. El teléfono estaba caliente contra su oreja—. No lo estoy llevando bien, no sé qué te hace pensar que lo estoy llevando bien.

—Me hace sentir menos culpable si pienso que el único pasándolo mal soy yo —contestó él con la voz pequeña.

—No es culpa tuya.

—Si no te hubiera llamado… Si me hubiera ido esa primera noche y no hubiera vuelto a molestarte…

—Danny —dijo, y resopló. Nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de poner palabras a lo que sentía, y nunca había sentido nada parecido. No estaba seguro de que hubiera palabras—. No creo que esto pase mucho, lo que nos está pasando a nosotros. Y si pasa, no sé, a mí nunca me avisó nadie. Nadie me preparó para… Es como si durante toda mi vida la gente apenas me hubiera rozado, y de repente llegaste tú y fue como si me hubieras atropellado con un camión. 

—Lo siento.

—No, es algo bueno —aclaró, clavando los dedos en la encimera de la cocina—. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes decidir darte la vuelta y seguir con tu vida como si no nos hubiera pasado esta… Esta cosa enorme, ¿sabes? A lo mejor me habría olvidado de ti, o a lo mejor me habría vuelto loco pensando que a mí me acababa de pasar un camión por encima y tú ni siquiera lo habías notado —dijo con algo casi como una risa amarga—; pero de todas maneras prefiero esto, aunque sea una mierda. Prefiero saber que existes, aunque estés al otro lado del mundo y saliendo con otra gente y yo no te vuelva a ver.

—¿No quieres volver a verme? —preguntó Danny, y Isaac chasqueó la lengua.

—No quiero tener que volver a dejarte en el aeropuerto y pasarme seis meses convenciéndome de que seguirte es una mala idea —dijo con un quejido. Estaba cansado de seguir buscando soluciones a algo que no las tenía, de tener que elegir entre Danny o el resto de su vida y que ninguna respuesta fuera suficientemente buena—. Porque es una mala idea, pero se me olvida cuando estoy contigo.

—Ya lo sé —contestó, pero no parecía convencido.

—Sigues esperando a que pase algún milagro, y no va a pasar. Mi trabajo sigue aquí y el tuyo allí, y es lo que queremos hacer por encima de todo, y eso no va a cambiar.

—A lo mejor no ahora mismo, pero más adelante…

A Danny nunca le habían dicho que no. Nunca se había dado de bruces contra un imposible, contra un problema que no pudiera solucionar con dinero o con influencias o con buena suerte. Su obstinación era frustrante y encantadora y tan completamente Danny, porque nunca le habían avisado de que no todo salía siempre bien. 

Era irónico. Isaac se había pasado toda la vida odiando a ese tipo de gente, pero si Danny fuera menos ingenuo no estaría tan estúpidamente enamorado de él.

—Llámame cuando dejes de tener ganas de arreglar el mundo —dijo con media sonrisa cansada.

—¿Y no te puedo llamar antes, sólo para charlar?

—Si quieres —se obligó a contestar. 

—¿Y para insistir en que me dejes ir a verte?

—Si me insistes demasiado no tendré fuerzas para decirte que no.

—Entonces…

—Danny —le cortó, chasqueando la lengua—. Es en serio.

Él exhaló un suspiro largo y agotado que sonaba a final, a que ya no servía de nada seguir discutiendo. Había algo tranquilizador para Isaac en ese suspiro, y algo profundamente triste.

Nunca pensó que fuera a acabar así, tan serenamente, tan similar a como empezó. Siempre se había imaginado que perder al gran amor de su vida haría más ruido.

—¿Qué vas a hacerte de comer? —preguntó Danny calladamente, y él se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

—¿Qué?

—Háblame de algo —le pidió. No había ni rastro de la sonrisa que siempre tenía Danny en la voz, y eso era lo más insoportable de todo—. No quiero tener que colgar el teléfono después de esto.

—Estaba pensando en fajitas, o algo así —dijo a media voz, bailando el botellín de cerveza sobre la encimera para hacer algo con las manos.

—No aguanto la comida mexicana.

—Ya lo sé. Eres una persona inaguantable —replicó con media sonrisa, y Danny se rió sin ganas.

—La verdad es que sí.

—Siempre pensé que podría cambiarlo, tu falta de espíritu aventurero.

—Conseguiste que me gustara el curry y el falafel y aquella cosa peruana —le recordó Danny en un murmullo—. Sólo necesitabas un poco más de tiempo. 

Isaac suspiró, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

—Pensé que lo tendría.

—Ya. Yo también.

—Lo siento —dijo, sin saber por qué se estaba disculpando. Por terminarlo de esa manera, por no ser capaz de seguir intentándolo, por no tener más fe. Apretó la mandíbula y soltó el aire despacio, para que Danny no oyera el temblor en su voz.

—Tú no has tenido la culpa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un minuto muy largo. A lo mejor ya se lo habían dicho todo, o a lo mejor se les habían acabado las fuerzas. Le dio otro trago a su cerveza, apoyando la cadera contra la encimera de la cocina. Era estúpido. Isaac ya sabía que eso estaba acabado mucho antes de hablar con Danny, pero nunca había parecido tan definitivo, tan real. La idea de que eso estaba pasando de verdad no caló del todo hasta que tuvo que asegurárselo a Danny, y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello.

Unos pasos crujieron sobre la gravilla de la entrada, y Isaac se asomó por la puerta para ver a quién pertenecían. Camden le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza mientras se encendía un cigarro en las escaleras del porche. Se había recogido el pelo en la coronilla y llevaba una camiseta limpia, lo que significaba que quería algo. Isaac le hizo un gesto para que esperara allí y no entrara a la casa fumando.

—Acaba de llegar mi hermano —le dijo a Danny con tono de disculpa.

—Oh —contestó él, carraspeando—. Vale.

—¿Hablamos otro día?

—Claro.

—En serio.

—Sí —le aseguró, tenso y sobrio—, te llamo la semana que viene.

—Vale —musitó él, incapaz de decir nada más con la garganta encogiéndole las palabras. Danny se despidió apenas en un murmullo antes de colgar el teléfono sin más, y Isaac se alegró de tener una excusa para no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, por lo menos en un rato. No iba a montar un número con Cam allí. Respiró hondo un par de veces y trató de aparentar que todo iba bien, que no estaba a dos cervezas y una canción de Sufjan Stevens de echarse a llorar.

—Ey —dijo, saliendo al porche mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Cam estaba agachado frente al banco de madera en el que los dos gatos seguían durmiendo en un charco de sol. Su hermano les rascaba detrás de las orejas y ellos se dejaban querer, ronroneando perezosamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás ocupado?

—¿Me das uno? —preguntó, señalando el cigarro que colgaba precariamente entre sus labios.

—Creí que lo habías dejado —contestó Cam, pero ya estaba poniéndose de pie para sacar el paquete del bolsillo y acercárselo—. Que jodía con tu sentido del olfato, y todo eso.

Camden no había llegado a conocerle mientras fumaba, pero Isaac decidió que no estaba de humor para echárselo en cara.

—Uno no me va a matar.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Isaac encendió el cigarro con una calada larga y profunda. Inmediatamente sintió esa corriente familiar por su cuerpo, como si cada célula se hubiera despertado. De repente volvía a tener dieciséis años y estaba en el callejón de detrás del supermercado, haciendo tiempo antes de volver a casa con su padre.

—Danny —dijo en la exhalación, haciéndose un hueco junto a los gatos para sentarse en el banco.

—Creí que ya no os llamabais.

—Yo también —replicó secamente—. ¿Has comido?

—¿Qué quería?

Isaac suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Setecientos pavos. Te puedo devolver nueve en un mes.

—¿Es algo ilegal?

—No, joder. He encontrado un Mazda RX-7 del 87, súper guapo, al que le puedo sacar bastante dinero si le meto una válvula de control de aire nueva…

—¿Te vale un cheque? —le interrumpió, porque no sabría diferenciar la verdad de una mentira, y le daba igual—. No tengo ese dinero en casa.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Has comido? —repitió—. Porque iba a hacer fajitas.

—¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de Danny?

—Joder, Cam, tío. No es… Yo qué sé —gruñó, con otra calada, frotándose los ojos con la palma de la mano—. Quiere venir a verme y le he dicho que no, porque va a ser peor si viene, pero no quiero… A lo mejor no le vuelvo a ver nunca. Estoy intentando hacerme a la idea.

—Ya —respondió él, asintiendo con la cabeza, y se sentó a su lado—. Vaya mierda.

—Ahora me siento mucho mejor —ironizó Isaac, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tendrías que dejar la mecánica y meterte a terapeuta.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga. 

—No te había pedido tu opinión —le recordó—. ¿Has comido o no?

—No, joder, qué pesado eres —le bufó, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared—. ¿Fajitas de pollo?  


\------

  
En su primer año de universidad Danny se matriculó en una asignatura de introducción a la Psicología. Fue idea de su madre que abriera un poco sus horizontes, siempre tan preparada para el inminente fracaso que le deparaba a su hijo una carrera que abandonaban el 85% de los que la empezaban. Él no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar, y ya tenía un plan B por si la Aeronáutica fallaba que, desde luego, no incluía la Psicología en absoluto, pero aún así no le pareció mala idea dedicarle la tarde de los martes durante un semestre. Su principal motivación era que los estudiantes de Ciencias Sociales parecían más abiertos a la experimentación sexual que los de Ingeniería, pero eso no se lo dijo nunca a su madre.

Nueve años después, y con dos grados y un Máster bajo el brazo, lo único que Danny recordaba de Introducción a la Psicología era el culo del ayudante del profesor y la lección sobre las fases del duelo. Negación, ira, negociación, depresión, aceptación. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que había perdido, si era a Isaac o a sí mismo o algo que ni siquiera había sido consciente de tener nunca, pero llevaba meses vacío, guardando un luto ridículo y agotador.

El duelo, le explicaron en esa clase, no era una línea recta, ni una carrera de obstáculos en la que saltar uno tras otro garantizara llegar a la meta. Para Danny era más bien un siniestro juego de Monopoly en el que giraba y giraba alrededor del tablero y nunca le permitían pasar por la casilla de salida. Tenía etapas en las que estaba convencido de que todo iría bien, seguidas de otras en las que estaba igual de seguro de que nada iba a volver a ir bien, jamás. Había días en los que era incapaz de mirar a las parejas que iban agarradas de la mano en la calle sin que le hirviera la sangre, porque ellos no tenían derecho a ser felices cuando Danny no lo era. Ese día había pasado por todas las fases en el espacio de una llamada de teléfono, y otro par de veces después de colgar. Isaac le echaba de menos y todo iba a funcionar, Isaac no quería volver a verle y todo era horrible, ojalá el puto viñedo ardiera. A veces, como ese día, se quedaba atrapado en la fase de negociación, y esa era la más frustrante.

 _Me lo creeré si me lo dice cara a cara_ , pensó, y le pareció una gran idea. Si Isaac era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y decirle que no quería volver a verle, Danny sería capaz de superarlo. Era una persona racional por encima de todo, un ingeniero, un ser humano muy cerebral; el único problema era que necesitaba darle un final a todo eso, cerrarlo, y entonces podría racionalizar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

—¿En una escala del uno a una orden de alejamiento —le preguntó el lunes desde el trabajo a Jackson, mientras se comía una triste ensalada frente al ordenador—, cómo de loco sería ir a sorprender a Isaac a California?

Él murmuró en su oído desde el altavoz de su móvil, masticando un sándwich de máquina en su mesa del bufete a veinte minutos de allí.

—¿Tienes el plan muy avanzado?

—Tengo escrito el email a recursos humanos en el que me pido días de vacaciones en julio —confesó Danny. Daba miedo lo bien que le conocía—. Pero aún no lo he mandado.

—¿Qué semana?

—La primera —contestó, sin darle más importancia, pescando uno de los trozos chiclosos de queso de entre la lechuga.

—¿La del cuatro? Tío, creí que íbamos a pasar el cuatro de julio juntos —se quejó él con un mohín.

—Y lo haremos, si ir a verle te parece una idea horrible.

—Aún quedan dos meses. ¿La gracia de esto no está en ser espontáneo?

—¿Cuándo he sido yo espontáneo? —repuso con un bufido—. Y, además, él ahora está arando y luego tiene que podar o fumigar o algo así, pero en julio está libre.

—El cuatro de julio es mi fiesta favorita —insistió Jackson. Le gustaban los fuegos artificiales, el alcohol y las películas de Tom Cruise, como a todo buen americano.

—No sé ni para qué hablo contigo.

—Vale, a ver —dijo, poniéndose serio—. Le llamaste el sábado, todo fue muy _Cumbres Borrascosas_ y te dijo que no se sentía capaz de volver a verte.

Jackson lo dijo con tono burlón, pero fue exactamente así como pasó, así que Danny no tenía mucha base para ofenderse.

—Sí.

—Y tu respuesta es decidir ir a su casa de todas maneras, sin ser invitado.

—Básicamente.

—Y quieres que te diga que no es tan mala idea como parece.

—Lo estás sacando de contexto —repuso Danny alrededor de otro bocado de lechuga.

—Seguro.

—No voy esperando que pase nada —dijo, tratando de descubrir si él mismo se lo creía—. Sólo quiero verle y zanjar el tema con él.

Jackson se rió con malignidad.

—¿Cuántos días vas a pedirte?

—Cuatro.

—Contando la fiesta y el fin de semana…

—Dos fines de semana —admitió con una mueca. 

—Claro, porque para zanjar una relación que jamás llegó a existir necesitas nueve días —se rió—. Vas para follártelo, no te engañes.

—¡Jackson! —le pidió, mirando a su alrededor como si alguno de sus compañeros hubiera podido oírlo. 

—¿Qué? Es verdad, y no me parece mal —le dijo, lo que fue un pequeño consuelo—. Si crees que te va a ayudar haz lo que tengas que hacer, porque yo aún sigo esperando a que mi mejor amigo vuelva de California, y estoy un poco harto.

Danny respiró hondo y movió su ensalada de un lado a otro del bol de plástico con el tenedor, antes de darse por vencido y apartarla al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Y no es una mala idea?

—Claro que es una mala idea, el tío te ha dejado claro que no quiere que os veáis más, pero él es un cobarde y su opinión me da igual.

—Tendría que haberle pedido consejo a alguien con un compás moral mejor calibrado.

—No tienes más amigos —replicó Jackson secamente—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo no le conozco, pero supongo que va a alegrarse de verte, porque si no no estarías planteándotelo. No haces las cosas sin pensar. Y ese es tu problema, quieres ser espontáneo y no sabes cómo, así que deja que lo haga por ti: manda ese email.

Danny volvió a abrir la ventana en la que el texto, breve y cordial, le esperaba a falta de pulsar un botón.

—¿Y si luego me arrepiento?

—Podemos irnos esos nueve días a las Bermudas. 

—No, en serio —dijo, seleccionando el mensaje con el cursor una y otra vez—. ¿Y si me doy cuenta de que soy una mala persona y tendría que respetar que no quiera volver a pasar por esto?

—Las Bermudas es un sitio estupendo para celebrar que vas a morir solo.

—En serio —le pidió otra vez.

Él resopló de esa manera que, con los años, Danny había aprendido a interpretar como el primer aviso de que la conversación iba a terminarse. Jackson no era una persona paciente.

—Si Isaac lo está pasando la mitad de mal que tú, debe de estar bastante jodido —dijo, con el desapego característico de alguien que se ganaba la vida divorciando gente—, y si su solución es no hacer nada y esperar a que se le pase me parece que va a estar jodido mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Fingir que un problema no existe rara vez lo soluciona. Nueve días de sexo gay, por otro lado… —contestó con una risita.

—Ya —dijo él, tratando de no sonreír—. Gracias.

—Venga, tengo que estar en la sala de juntas en treinta segundos. Manda el email antes de que te cuelgue.

Danny dejó el cursor sobre el botón, sin atreverse a pulsarlo.

—Me da miedo estar siendo egoísta.

—No tienes la fortaleza de carácter necesaria para comportarte como un gilipollas, no te preocupes —le contestó él, ya apenas prestándole atención—. Para eso estoy yo aquí.

—Jackson…

—Por el amor de Dios, Daniel —gruñó.

Danny apretó los dientes y pulsó el botón sin permitirse pensárselo otra vez, porque desde todas las esquinas de su cerebro le llegaban súplicas para que lo reconsiderara. Pero estaba hecho. Iba a ir a California, iba a volver a ver a Isaac, y tendría que encontrar una manera de conseguir que no le echara de su casa aunque tuviera razones más que suficientes para hacerlo. 

—Ya está.

—Bien. Llámame cuando vayas a comprarte los billetes de avión, estoy deseando tener esa conversación —ironizó, antes de colgar el teléfono sin despedirse.

Danny se permitió un minuto de pánico, de pensar en escenarios en los que Isaac se negaba a abrirle la puerta o le decía que ya no sentía nada de eso por él, a cada cual más rebuscado y más doloroso, y fue lo único que necesitó para estar seguro de que no tendrían tanta suerte. No sería tan sencillo como eso. Isaac no le había olvidado, Danny no había dejado de quererle, y de repente volver a verse parecía la única opción posible.

Luego tiró el resto de la ensalada a la basura y volvió al trabajo, mordiéndose una sonrisa.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo, _And a little piece of hope holding us together_ , es de Love and Anger de Kate Bush, que es un temazo.
> 
> Sigo estando en [t-u-a-i.tumblr.com](http://t-u-a-i.tumblr.com/) y en [@tuai](https://twitter.com/tuai) en twitter, por si queréis pasar a saludar.


	6. One thing I know for certain, I’m pretty sure it ain’t over, I’m not done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esta vez no he tardado tanto! Y ha quedado un capítulo un poquito más largo de lo habitual, así que mira qué bien. Como siempre, beteado por littlegelen, que me ayuda lo indecible.
> 
> Gracias por todos los kudos, sois gente muy estupenda :*

Danny dudó si sería capaz de hacerlo hasta el último segundo. Cuando un mes antes fue a buscar billetes de avión y tuvo que decidir pagar el extra que le permitía cambiar las fechas por si todo salía mal, cuando la tarde del viernes se sentó al volante de su Prius con la maleta en el asiento de atrás y enfiló hacia el aeropuerto, cuando le hicieron quitarse los zapatos para pasar el control de seguridad. Hasta que no estuvo en el aire no dejó de querer salir de allí corriendo.

El vuelo duró cinco horas y llegó a San Franciso cuando ya anochecía. Alquiló un coche en la terminal, automático y con GPS, y decidió que siempre podría salir de la autopista en Palo Alto y tomarse una cerveza con Derek antes de volver a Washington como el cobarde que era. En el fondo sabía que estaba mal, que era egoísta e injusto con Isaac, pero una hora y diez cambios de opinión después, a veinte minutos del viñedo, ya era inútil echarse atrás. Aún estaba a tiempo de llamarle para ponerle sobre aviso, pero eso estropearía la sorpresa y, para ser sinceros, el factor sorpresa era el único que tenía a su favor.

No fue fácil encontrar la entrada al viñedo a oscuras, fiándose sólo del navegador y de lo poco que recordaba de la única vez que estuvo allí. Derek condujo aquel día, y él estaba demasiado nervioso como para prestar mucha atención, así que esa carretera oscura era totalmente desconocida para él, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Casi estaba convencido de que había girado donde no debía en algún punto en los últimos diez minutos cuando los faros del coche iluminaron un buzón rojo a un lado de la carretera, y Danny pisó el freno. En la puerta de metal, pintada también de rojo, alguien había dibujado dos enormes urracas con las alas abiertas en vuelo y un racimo de uvas en el pico, y debajo de ellas, en letra cursiva, el nombre de la finca. Danny tuvo que bajar del coche para buscar el timbre, dándose cuenta después de un par de minutos de toquetear entre la valla cubierta de enredaderas de que no lo había. La puerta se abrió con sólo empujarla, y él añadió el allanamiento de morada a su larga lista de comportamientos reprochables de ese día.

Dejó el coche junto al de Isaac en la base del montecito sobre el que se levantaba la casa e hizo el resto del camino a pie, con la gravilla crujiendo bajo sus pies en la noche oscura y calurosa. Los grillos cantaban desde cada árbol alrededor del camino a un volumen ensordecedor. Todo estaba como congelado en el tiempo, ni siquiera el aire corría, lo único que se movían eran dos polillas que volaban alrededor del farolillo del porche.

Subió los dos escalones y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llamar a la puerta cuando Isaac la abrió de un tirón, blandiendo un cuchillo de treinta centímetros como si fuera una espada.

—¡Joder! —exclamaron los dos a la vez, y Danny pegó un bote y se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo contra la barandilla del porche, que crujió bajo su peso.

—¿Danny? ¿Qué…? Mierda, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, y miró el cuchillo como si él mismo estuviera sorprendido de tenerlo en la mano.

—¿Estás loco?

Lo dejó en el suelo sin mucha delicadeza y dio un paso tentativo hacia Danny.

—Me había quedado dormido en el sofá y los gatos han empezado a ponerse nerviosos y a maullar junto a la puerta —dijo, y Danny reparó en las dos bolas de pelo que se escondían detrás de los pies de Isaac—. Creí que venía alguien a matarme.

—¿Así que ibas a matarles tú antes?

—Yo qué sé. A lo mejor tengo que comprarme una escopeta.

—O un timbre. O un candado para la puerta.

—Casi me da un ataque —resopló, y sólo entonces pareció asimilar que era Danny el que estaba allí frente a él, a cuatro mil kilómetros de donde debería estar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a verte.

Se lo había imaginado de otra manera. En su fantasía el reencuentro era mucho menos accidentado y bastante más pasional; Isaac le empujaría contra la puerta y le besaría durante horas antes de susurrarle al oído lo mucho que quería hacerle el amor. En su fantasía no salía a recibirle con un cuchillo y los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Estás loco? —Esta vez fue el turno de Isaac de decirlo.

—Te echaba de menos.

En su fantasía ni siquiera necesitaba dar explicaciones. Isaac le levantaba como en las películas y él le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y se dejaba llevar a la cama.

—¿Por eso llevas dos semanas haciendo tantas preguntas raras?

—Necesitaba saber que ibas a estar en casa cuando llegara. 

—Danny, ¿tú te estás oyendo? —dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Su piel estaba dorada por el sol, pero tan suave como la recordaba. Se preguntó si seguiría oliendo igual, a tierra y a verde y a jabón. Sólo podía pensar en tocarle.

—Dijiste que no podíamos ignorar que nos estaba pasando algo enorme. 

—Ya, joder, pero… De no ignorarlo a esto hay un montón de puntos intermedios.

—¿Llamarnos una vez a la semana y fingir que no es una tortura? 

Isaac resopló, levantando la vista al cielo. 

—Esto no está bien —dijo a media voz.

—¿Estás enfadado? —le preguntó, porque de todos los resultados posibles ese era el más inesperado. Se lo había imaginado feliz y furioso, pero esa especie de tibieza era casi descorazonadora.

—No sé cómo estoy, no sé… —Se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —siguió Danny. Isaac negó con la cabeza lentamente, apretando los labios, y él respiró aliviado—. Vale. Supongo que puedo quedarme aquí fuera, pero…

—Tengo la casa hecha un asco, y yo… —musitó, pasándose los dedos entre los rizos demasiado crecidos y tirando de su camiseta gastada.

—Estás guapísimo —respondió él en algo parecido a un quejido. No se había permitido recordarle así, tan suave y luminoso, tan humano y a la vez todo lo contrario, porque era como un pinchazo entre las costillas. Isaac cerró los ojos y suspiró, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

La casa era tal y como la recordaba, pero más llena de vida. La mesa del comedor estaba cubierta de papeles y tazas vacías de café, y en el brazo del sofá había un cesto de ropa rebosando de camisetas a medio doblar. Era como Isaac, deliberadamente caótico y acogedor de una manera casi accidental. Danny quería abrir todos los cajones y meter la cabeza en todos los armarios, hacerse un hueco entre la estantería y el mueble de la tele y quedarse a vivir ahí.

Isaac apartó de un puntapié unas botas llenas de barro tiradas junto a la puerta y empezó a recoger cosas frenéticamente, amontonando cartas sin abrir y periódicos de la semana anterior.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Danny.

—No tendría que estar preocupándome si tú no te hubieras presentado aquí por sorpresa —replicó, dándose la vuelta hacia él. Y allí estaba esa especie de rabia, subiéndole lentamente por el cuello.

—Estaba intentando hacer un gran gesto romántico.

—Hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que te pedí no es romántico, es ser egoísta y un gilipollas —dijo, mirándole furiosamente. Iba creciendo en él con cada segundo que pasaba, como si su cerebro aún estuviera asimilándolo y lo encontrara increíble pero de la peor de las maneras.

—Vale, estás más que un poco enfadado —advirtió Danny.

—¿Qué creías que iba a pasar?

—No lo sé. Que te enfadarías un poco pero luego te alegrarías de verme —dijo, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Tenía algo pesado en el estómago, algo como vergüenza—. No sé si tú hacías estas cosas de niño, esto de pedir que tus padres te dejaran adoptar un perrito, y llevarlo a casa de todas maneras aunque te dijeran que no, porque sabías que era tan mono que no podrían pedirte que lo devolvieras.

—En mi mundo, desobedecer a mi padre significaba pasar la noche en una caja.

—A lo mejor ha sido un mal ejemplo —se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde.

—No, ha sido el ejemplo perfecto. Tú siempre te has salido con la tuya, siempre has encontrado la manera de hacer lo que te diera la gana, y para la gente normal eso no funciona así —le espetó. Isaac gesticulaba cuando se enfadaba, ocupaba todo el espacio a su alrededor con sus brazos largos y tatuados—. No sé si te crees que eres más listo que yo, que sabes mejor que yo lo que quiero o lo que me conviene…

—No es eso —le aseguró él.

—¿Entonces es que te da igual lo que yo siento?

—Claro que no.

De repente todo iba demasiado rápido, Danny necesitaba un segundo para respirar.

—¿Tienes idea del infierno que ha sido intentar olvidarme de ti? —preguntó él con la voz rota—. Y tenerte aquí ahora me está matando, joder, porque no dejo de pensar en lo guapo que estás, en lo mucho que te he echado de menos, en la putada que me estás haciendo.

Danny no lo entendió completamente hasta ese momento, cuando vio el gesto de dolor en sus ojos. Había pensado que lo peor que le podía pasar era que Isaac no le dejara entrar en su casa, que le hiriera el orgullo, pero ni siquiera se le había ocurrido el daño que Danny podía hacerle a él.

—Me alegro de haberla cagado tan espectacularmente, a lo mejor así es más fácil —dijo casi para sí mismo, y resopló—. Me voy a ir.

—¿A dónde? —repuso Isaac en un bufido, como si fuera una idea ridícula.

—A un hotel, o a casa de Derek. Yo qué sé. A mi casa.

—Puedes dormir en el sofá.

—No quiero dormir en tu sofá, joder —le replicó.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas —insistió él—. La carretera es mala de noche y tú conduces de pena, no voy a dejar que te mueras en una cuneta sólo para darme una lección.

—Isaac…

—Y no me lleves la contraria cuando estoy cabreado —dijo, desapareciendo un momento en la habitación para salir con una almohada, que le lanzó a Danny sin ningún cuidado—. Hay macarrones en la nevera, por si no has cenado. Yo me voy a la cama.

—¿En serio?

—¿Prefieres que te grite otro rato más? 

Danny se calló y Isaac debió de interpretar que estaba aceptando su oferta, porque con otro resoplido cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí. Él esperó un momento allí a oscuras, los cinco o diez minutos que exigía su orgullo, y cuando se cansó dejó los pantalones vaqueros sobre la mesa y se tumbó en el sofá, sin esperanza alguna de quedarse dormido.

Desde la habitación no se oía ningún sonido, ni siquiera el del movimiento de sábanas que pudiera distraerle o hacerle pensar en otra cosa distinta de la equivocación que había cometido. No había vuelta de hoja, no había un lado bueno por el que mirarlo; era una mala persona. Sólo las malas personas hacen daño deliberadamente a la gente que dicen querer. 

Danny rescató el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones y le mandó un mensaje a Jackson que sabía que no iba a leer, porque ya era de madrugada en Washington, pero que le ayudó a poner la situación en perspectiva. No tendría que haberle hecho caso. Que a Jackson le hubiera parecido buena idea era el mayor indicativo de que no lo era, porque Jackson era la peor persona del mundo y tendría que tener prohibido dar consejos. Danny trató de recordar la última decisión acertada que había tomado y ni siquiera fue capaz de ir tan atrás en el tiempo. Hacía meses que todo en su vida era una mierda detrás de otra, una serie interminable de las peores decisiones del mundo, una detrás de otra, desde el momento en el que decidió acercarse a ese desconocido en un bar, el del pelo claro y los ojos suaves y tristes.

Alrededor de la puerta del dormitorio se encendió una rendija de luz, y un momento más tarde Isaac la abrió, despacio y en silencio. Su silueta se apoyó contra la pared con los hombros hundidos durante un minuto antes de atreverse a hablar.

—¿Estás dormido? —preguntó en un susurró.

—No —contestó él, incorporándose sobre sus codos.

Isaac volvió a quedarse callado y él tampoco fue capaz de decir nada. _Lo siento_ no iba a arreglarlo, sonaba insuficiente y vacío.

—No quiero que pienses que no quería verte —habló al fin, dando los tres pasos que le separaban de Danny y arrodillándose junto al sofá—. Pero no tendrías que haber tomado esta decisión por mí.

—Creí que iba a ser una buena idea.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró, acercándose hasta casi tocarle, tan cerca y tan deliberadamente lejos—. Lo que es bueno para ti y lo que es bueno para mí casi nunca son lo mismo.

—Lo siento —dijo Danny de todas maneras. Quería meter los dedos entre su pelo, estirarse el palmo que les separaba y besarle, pero cerró los puños y se contuvo, porque ya había hecho las cosas suficientemente mal.

—Déjame sitio —le pidió Isaac, haciendo que él se apretara contra los cojines del respaldo—. Mañana seguiré enfadado contigo, ahora estoy cansado.

Trepó al sofá junto a él, su cuerpo de huesos afilados escondiéndose en el hueco entre los brazos de Danny, su espalda ancha contra su pecho y sus rizos cosquilleándole en la nariz. Aún usaba el mismo champú, afrutado y dulzón, y su piel seguía siendo como la recordaba, suave, aterciopelada y siempre un poco fría, aun en el calor húmedo de julio.

—¿Qué significa esto? —tuvo que decir.

—Pregúntamelo mañana —contestó Isaac en voz baja—. Sigo estando enfadado, no creo que vaya a dejar de estarlo nunca, pero no soy tan fuerte como para no dormir contigo esta noche.

—No he querido hacerte daño.

—Ya lo sé —contestó con cansancio, aferrándose a los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura. Isaac respiraba profundamente, y Danny podía sentir el movimiento de sus costillas bajo sus manos, arriba y abajo lentamente, como olas chocando contra la orilla—. Me voy a caer si no me sujetas más fuerte. No es un sofá muy grande.

Danny le apretó más contra su cuerpo y Isaac suspiró, como permitiéndose relajarse por primera vez en toda la noche. Sus músculos se amoldaron a los espacios en el cuerpo de Danny, haciéndose suaves y redondos, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, exponiendo su cuello largo y pálido y el lunar que marcaba la juntura con su hombro. Danny se recordó besándole allí, la última noche que pasaron juntos. Recordó clavar allí los dientes y dejar una marca con sus labios de la que no pudo apartar la vista el día siguiente. Cómo había deseado que nunca se borrara, que todo el mundo al verla supiera que Danny había estado allí.

Pensó que sería incapaz de pegar ojo, demasiado consciente de su cuerpo donde se presionaba contra el de Isaac, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos durmió toda la noche del tirón, sin importarle el calor ni la falta de espacio en el sofá estrecho y lleno de bultos. Isaac estaba allí a su lado, con las piernas enredándose en las suyas, y eso era lo que más había echado de menos, esa intimidad que era tan nueva y tan natural con él. Nunca había sido tan fácil estar al lado de otra persona, como si Isaac ocupara todo el espacio vacío entre sus átomos, todos los recovecos de su cuerpo y su mente y de todo lo demás, fuera lo que fuera. Su alma. 

La primera vez que abrió los ojos de nuevo ya era por la mañana, y la luz dorada y caliente de California entraba por las ventanas abiertas. Isaac seguía en sus brazos, pero en algún momento de la noche se había dado la vuelta, y ahora le miraba de frente, a apenas diez centímetros de su cara.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó. Tenía la voz ronca. Danny sólo quería besarle, y estaba tan cerca que podría haberlo hecho casi sin intentarlo, solamente con dejarse caer en su espacio.

—Da igual.

—Voy a hacer un café —dijo, pero no hizo nada por moverse. Una de sus manos se había atrevido a meterse bajo la camiseta de Danny, sólo unos centímetros a la altura de su cadera. Puede que fuera un accidente—. Siempre me encantó dormir contigo.

—Es la segunda cosa que mejor se nos da —contestó él, y Isaac sonrió como si tratara de evitarlo y se levantó a preparar el desayuno.

—¿Quieres unas tostadas?

Cortó rebanadas de un pan tierno y dorado y frió el par de huevos con la yema más naranja que Danny había visto en su vida. Isaac se movía en la pequeña cocina con naturalidad, cerrando cajones con la cadera y haciendo cuatro cosas a la vez como si no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo, mientras Danny no podía hacer más que quedarse mirando desde fuera. Sus calzoncillos tenían dibujos de animales y le quedaban un poco grandes, y su camiseta era tan fina que se transparentaba en algunas partes, dejando intuir los tatuajes que le bajaban por los hombros. Quería tocarle tanto que dolía. Quería besar ese triángulo de piel blanca y fina bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, donde la mandíbula se encontraba con el cuello; quería meter los dedos bajo el elástico de su ropa interior en esos puntos de carne tierna donde sabía que tenía cosquillas, desnudarle y volver a aprendérselo de memoria.

—¿Puedo preguntar ya? —dijo Danny tras un momento, cuando Isaac le tendía su taza de café.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué significó lo de ayer? ¿En qué…? —empezó a decir, y arrugó la nariz ante lo horriblemente típico de la pregunta—. ¿En qué punto estamos?

—No lo sé, Danny —respondió con un suspiro, pasándole un plato con el desayuno.

Eso no contestaba nada. Isaac hizo un sitio en la mesa y se sentaron a comer, bebiendo café entre bocados de tostada y trozos de melocotón que Isaac se había molestado en pelar y cortar. Danny intentó no darle importancia a eso porque era lo que Isaac hacía, y lo hacía con todo el mundo. Cuidaba de la gente, aunque le gustara fingir que odiaba hacerlo. Era uno de sus rasgos más inexplicables y encantadores, y la única razón por la que Danny se descubría queriendo tener hijos últimamente.

—¿Sigues enfadado? —le preguntó, clavando la vista en su café.

Isaac se rió.

—¿Tú vas a volver a irte?

—Ahora estoy aquí. Hasta el domingo que viene o hasta que decidas echarme, lo que pase antes.

—¿Y entonces qué? Danny, podemos ir ahora mismo a esa habitación y pasarnos una semana follando y mirándonos a los ojos —dijo, con un tono casi cruel—, y llegará el domingo y te irás y será igual que la primera vez que te fuiste. Y no es como si me hubieras dejado otra opción —le reprochó—, porque no soy capaz de echarte de mi casa y olvidarme de que has venido, así que voy a pasarme el próximo año jodido por tu culpa. 

—Isaac, escúchame —le pidió Danny, sin atreverse a levantar la voz.

—Si digo que no quiero verte no es porque no quiera verte, joder, es que no soy capaz de volver a funcionar como una persona normal cuando te vas. Ya sé que crees que me estoy dando por vencido —le cortó, antes de que pudiera protestar—. Hay cosas por las que puedes pelear, y hay otras que si no te rindes te matan, porque están perdidas desde el principio.

—¿Y si no lo están?

—No empieces.

—Pueden pasar un millón de cosas. ¿Y si me despiden? ¿Y si me ofrecen un trabajo de la hostia en Palo Alto? ¿Y si se acaba el mundo mañana, Isaac? —le dijo, estirando una mano hacia su lado de la mesa, sin atreverse a tocarle—. No quiero seguir saliendo con gente horrible y buscando sucedáneos de esto, cuando sé que es lo único real que me va a pasar en la vida.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Que lo intentemos.

—¿A distancia? —preguntó, casi riéndose.

—En algún momento se arreglará, te lo juro. A lo mejor no es el año que viene ni el siguiente, pero sé que esto va acabar bien. 

—Danny…

—Mírame —le pidió, estirándose otro centímetro para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Isaac. Él no apartó la mano—. Dices eso de que siempre consigo todo lo que me propongo como si fuera algo malo, pero no lo es. Si digo que se arreglará es porque voy a conseguir arreglarlo. Soy ingeniero, lo que mejor se me da es hacer que las cosas funcionen, y nunca he querido nada más de lo que quiero que esto funcione. Hablaremos por Skype y vendré en vacaciones y tú puedes ir a DC cuando no tengas trabajo aquí. Y más adelante, no sé, seguro que lo del anillo lunar fracasa, es una idea absurda.

—Y hay sequía en California, a lo mejor me arruino —dijo Isaac con media sonrisa, como si no se lo terminara de creer.

—Hay mil cosas horribles que pueden pasarnos.

—No me digas eso si no va en serio.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? Y ya sé que no debería, que soy un gilipollas —se apuró a decir—, pero estoy aquí y no es una broma.

Isaac suspiró, apoyando la frente en la palma de una mano. La otra seguía entrelazada con la de Danny perezosamente. Su piel estaba diez grados más caliente donde se rozaban.

—Estoy tan cansado de pasarlo mal, joder. Esto va a ser una puta mierda —masculló, y sus dedos apretaron los de Danny sólo un momento, tan imperceptiblemente que podría haber parecido accidental de no ser por la pequeña sonrisa de después, triste y agotada—. Dentro de tres meses esto te va a parecer una decisión horrible.

—No creo —fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de decir antes de que Isaac le besara. Ni siquiera acertó del todo en los labios, y el bajo de su camiseta se manchó de mermelada al apoyarse sobre la mesa, pero daba igual porque Isaac le había besado. Él llevó los dedos a su nuca antes de que pudiera apartarse, y en un segundo había rodeado la mesa y había aventurado su lengua entre los labios de Isaac, arrancándole un gemido. Sabía al dulce del melocotón y al amargo del café, y su piel estaba tibia, el nacimiento de su pelo húmedo de calor.

—Joder —dijo contra la boca de Danny, tirando de la tela de su camiseta para presionarle contra su cuerpo. El borde de la mesa apareció detrás de él y se apoyó sobre la superficie de madera, sentándose entre el azucarero y el cuchillo de la mantequilla y haciéndole un hueco a Danny entre sus piernas.

Nadie le había besado como lo hacía Isaac, todo labios hambrientos y suaves, sólo una insinuación de lengua para dejarle con ganas de más, para mantenerle interesado. Besaba igual que se reía, desvergonzado, con todo el cuerpo y con un destello de dientes. Danny metió los dedos entre su pelo, la otra mano descansando sobre su pierna a la altura en la que la piel dorada se volvía blanca y tierna bajo la tela de su ropa interior. Las manos de Isaac le agarraban de los costados con fuerza, sin poder decidirse entre quedarse bajo la camiseta o colarse bajo el borde de sus calzoncillos elásticos.

Había una voz molesta en el fondo de su cabeza recordándole que no tenía ni idea de relaciones, que una a distancia jamás iba a funcionar, que sólo estaba engañándose a sí mismo y buscándose una manera más de joderse la vida. La otra voz en su oído, la de Isaac gimiendo bajito con los labios rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja, le convenció de que dejara de hacerle caso a la primera y siguiera besándole el cuello.

Su discurso de antes había sido casi más para él mismo que para Isaac, y había funcionado demasiado bien. Se había dado cuenta de que no se imaginaba un mundo en el que no acababan juntos, en el que no se despertaba a su lado todos los días con derecho a besar esa boca. 

—¿Estamos saliendo juntos ahora? —preguntó, apartándose un palmo para mirarle. Isaac se rió, ciñendo las piernas alrededor de su cadera. Danny subió las manos por sus costados y le hizo estremecer. Todo su cuerpo era una gran zona erógena, como la mecha de un cartucho de dinamita siempre a punto de prender.

—¿Necesitas ser mi novio para llevarme a la cama? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Supongo que no —dijo. No era capaz de recordar la última vez que usó esa palabra con alguien, puede que fuera en el instituto—. Pero me gustaría serlo, de todas maneras.

Isaac se rió otra vez. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes. Nunca había estado más guapo.

—Vale, como quieras —aceptó, con un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios—. Ahora mismo haría cualquier cosa que me pidas, deberías aprovechar.

—Antes de que pase nada, lo que debería de hacer es darme una ducha.

—Joder, Danny —replicó, arrugando la frente—. Eres el rey del romance.

—¿Qué quieres que le haga? Ayer fui a trabajar, después me pasé nueve horas entre aeropuertos, aviones y coches de alquiler, y he dormido en un sofá. Me parece que una ducha es lo mínimo que necesito.

A Isaac se le suavizó el gesto un instante, le pasó una especie de sonrisa por la mirada.

—Vamos —dijo, quitándose la camiseta—. ¿Has visto mi ducha? Es enorme. 

Danny se dejó arrastrar hasta el baño de la mano, disfrutando de la forma en la que los músculos de la espalda de Isaac se marcaban bajo su piel, fijándose en sus caderas puntiagudas y en el valle que formaba su columna vertebral. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Isaac tiró de él hacia el interior del baño, grande y cegadoramente blanco. La bañera ocupaba toda la pared del fondo de lado a lado, y él tuvo que estirarse para abrir el agua.

Algo se instaló en el estómago de Danny, latiendo grave por debajo de la anticipación y las ganas de tocarle. Algo que creía que había dejado atrás hacía años.

—Isaac… —empezó a decir cuando le metió las manos mojadas bajo su camiseta para quitársela. Él murmuró como toda contestación antes de besarle, y la tela empezó a subir por sus costados—. La última vez… Ya no tengo mucho tiempo para ir al gimnasio, como todos los días fuera de casa… —se disculpó.

—¿Qué?

—No estoy igual que la última vez —dijo, tratando de hacerlo sonar mejor de lo que se decía a sí mismo.

—Los tíos con los que te acuestas normalmente deben de ser unos gilipollas —dijo Isaac, lanzando la camiseta al suelo y pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura. El baño se estaba llenando de vaho caliente que había empezado a empañar el espejo y se le pegaba a la piel—. ¿A quién coño le importa eso?

—A mí. Antes se me marcaban los abdominales —contestó a media voz. Antes el músculo estaba firme bajo la piel y la cintura de los vaqueros no se le hundía ese maldito medio centímetro en la carne.

Isaac se rió en su oído suavemente, sus labios le rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No son tus abdominales lo que recuerdo cuando me meto en la ducha y pienso en ti —murmuró, colando los pulgares bajo el elástico de su ropa interior.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó él ahogadamente.

—Tu polla —dijo, besándole debajo de la mandíbula. Sus manos se metieron lentamente bajo la tela y le apretaron contra su cuerpo—. Tus hombros, tus piernas, tus pezones, tu culo.

Podía sentir la erección de Isaac caliente contra su cadera.

—¿Qué más? —se atrevió a decir.

—El sonido que haces cuando te corres —siguió susurrando y clavó los dedos en su culo. Danny echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que le recorriera el cuello con la lengua—, lo bien que la chupas; y tu sonrisa, sólo cuando te quiero echar mucho de menos —añadió, metiendo una rodilla entre sus piernas y presionándole contra su muslo—. Pero sobre todo tu polla.

—Joder.

Danny dejó que Isaac rodeara su erección con una de sus manos fuertes y grandes y se perdió un momento en el movimiento y en la presión de sus dedos, en la respiración de Isaac en su oído, entrecortada y hambrienta.

—Ducha —consiguió decir. El vaho a su alrededor era asfixiante y Isaac le miraba como si no pudiera esperar a arrodillarse y hundirle en su boca. Se desnudaron y treparon a la bañera, y él le besó bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Las gotas brillantes se le enganchaban a las pestañas.

Se recorrieron el cuerpo con las manos llenas de espuma y se entretuvieron deslizándose por sus cuerpos resbaladizos del jabón, el pecho de Danny contra el de Isaac, los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, sus manos sobre su culo.

El agua les caía sobre la cara y cuando se besaban sabían a limpio, a empezar de nuevo, a la sonrisa que no podían quitarse de los labios.

—Usas champú de chica —dijo Danny, apartándole un poco de espuma de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Es de Erica. No he comprado champú en ocho años.

Danny se rió y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para aclararle el pelo. El agua le cayó por los hombros, arrastrando la espuma de su pecho y de su estómago, haciendo que la pequeña barra de metal del piercing reluciera contra su pezón rosa. Danny tiró de ella con dos dedos y le hizo sisear. Isaac respondió mordiéndole los labios.

—Date la vuelta —dijo, y Danny lo hizo. Isaac persiguió el agua que resbalaba por su nuca y su espalda con los dedos, y luego con los labios. Besó sus omóplatos y sus costillas, cada una de sus vértebras y esa marca de nacimiento que tenía bajo los riñones.

—¿Isaac…? —preguntó a media voz, y él contestó cerrando el agua y dejando el mango de la ducha en el suelo con un golpe metálico. Cuando Danny giró la cara para mirarle se lo encontró de rodillas, el pelo goteándole sobre los hombros y los ojos azules brillantes.

—¿Quieres que pare? —dijo, con una mano a cada lado del culo de Danny, calientes y sólidas.

—Nunca… —empezó. No podía hablar, ni siquiera podía respirar. El corazón le resonaba en los tímpanos—. Nunca me han hecho eso.

—¿Quieres que pare? —repitió Isaac, y Danny negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios—. Agárrate a algo —dijo con media sonrisa, antes de morderle suavemente la piel del interior del muslo.

Todo se volvió un poco borroso después de eso. El frío de los azulejos blancos bajo sus manos y contra su frente, los pulgares de Isaac abriéndole para dejar sitio a su lengua, caliente y mojada. No era como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Era un escalofrío que no dejaba de recorrerle el cuerpo, un calor profundo que le subía en oleadas por la espalda, hecho de cien sensaciones distintas peleándose en su cabeza. El placer, el deseo, el subidón de tener a Isaac arrodillado para él; pero también el nudo en el estómago de saber que le había rendido las llaves de su cuerpo, que todo lo que tenía era suyo mientras siguiera haciendo que los dedos de los pies se le encogieran de esa manera.

La fascinación de algo que estaba prohibido y estaba mal y se sentía tan, tan bien.

Isaac enredaba los brazos alrededor de sus piernas o su cintura, los subía por sus costados o los bajaba por sus muslos; murmuraba con la boca abierta sobre él y Danny lo sentía vibrar bajo las costillas. Su lengua era un bálsamo y un temblor de tierra, y Danny cerró los ojos y abrió más las piernas para él.

Se oyó gemir antes de darse cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo, y Isaac se esforzó en arrancarle otro, y otro más, hasta que convirtió a Danny en una masa suplicante de huesos y músculos y nervios ardiendo. Las rodillas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerle y los dedos le dolían de clavarlos en la pared. Hacía tiempo que las gotas de agua sobre su piel habían empezado a enfriarse, pero Danny se sentía hervir. Sólo quería que Isaac le llenara, que se hundiera en él hasta hacerle explotar, pero cuando sus labios empezaron a subir por los vértices de su columna vertebral se le escapó un quejido desesperado, una súplica para que nunca parara. Isaac se rió suavemente, mordiéndole la piel debajo de una paletilla.

—¿Bien? —preguntó, pasándole los brazos alrededor del pecho y metiendo la nariz detrás de su oreja. Danny murmuró un asentimiento y cerró los ojos, dejándose caer contra él—. Es una suerte que no tenga vecinos. Suenas tan bien.

Danny no tenía fuerzas para avergonzarse. La polla de Isaac estaba dura y caliente contra su culo, y a él la sangre le latía pesada en el estomago y en los oídos y detrás de los ojos.

—Isaac —le pidió, volviendo la cabeza para capturar sus labios en un beso largo y perezoso. Su cuerpo ni siquiera parecía el mismo que esa mañana, como si él lo hubiera desmontado entero y le hubiera vuelto a construir. A lo mejor era la primera vez que sentía de verdad su cuerpo. A lo mejor así era cómo se sentía estar vivo.

—Un segundo —dijo Isaac, separándose de él lentamente—. No te muevas.

Quiso protestar, pero él ya estaba saliendo de la bañera. Le oyó abrir cajones en el mueble del baño y rebuscar en ellos sin mucho cuidado para volver un momento después con un condón y un bote de lubricante. Danny casi gimió con la anticipación de sentirle dentro. 

—No te muevas —repitió, y él volvió la cara hacia la pared de azulejos y dejó que Isaac metiera dos dedos entre sus piernas, que le arañara la nuca con los dientes mientras entraba en él despacio y con reverencia, como si su cuerpo fuera algo precioso y digno de veneración. Le sintió hundirse hasta en sus pulmones, empujándole contra la pared fría con todo el peso de su cuerpo y sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza con un brazo. 

Danny pensó que podría morirse así, con la respiración entrecortada de Isaac acariciándole el cuello, su pecho caliente contra la espalda, él partiéndole por la mitad. Era sexo de ruptura y de reconciliación, la primera vez y la millonésima. Isaac follaba como si le odiara porque puede que lo hiciera, y Danny no quería que parara nunca.

—Tócame —le pidió sin levantar la voz, porque algo le decía que no le estaba permitido exigir. Isaac bajó la otra mano por su estómago, calentando la piel fría donde se había presionado contra los azulejos, y cerró el puño en torno a la base de la erección de Danny. Estaba tan duro que se le nublaba la vista—. Dios, eres increíble —dijo alrededor de un gemido, y se volvió para besarle, sucio y desesperado, arqueándose contra él. El sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos chocando resonaba en las baldosas esmaltadas, deliciosamente obsceno—. Vamos, tócame.

Isaac comenzó a moverse sobre él y todo fue demasiado de repente, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, desde la base de su polla hasta las muñecas que seguía sujetando sobre su cabeza, se despertaron a la vez. Abrió la boca con un gemido y Isaac le mordió los labios, le buscó con la lengua y le arrastró hacia el orgasmo. Nació en él como un estallido, encogiéndose primero en su tripa antes de explotar, y él cerró los ojos y se derrumbó contra la pared, dejando que Isaac se lo arrancara del fondo del estómago. Él le besó el nacimiento del pelo y le soltó las manos, que cayeron desmadejadas a cada lado de su cuerpo como si ya no fueran suyas. Lo único que le mantenía de pie era Isaac, aún dentro de él. 

—No pares —le pidió, cuando sintió que intentaba apartarse, y le clavó los dedos en el culo—. Quiero sentirlo.

Isaac volvió a besarle y llevó las manos a su cadera. Sus dedos le mordieron la piel como un hierro candente. Danny cerró los ojos y dejó que Isaac le inundara, los pequeños gruñidos que se le escapaban de entre los labios, la fricción entre sus cuerpos un paso más allá del límite entre el placer y el dolor, la fuerza de sus manos y la manera en la que los músculos en su culo se contraían bajo los dedos de Danny. Se descubrió susurrándole palabras que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de decir, sucias y sonrojantes, y Isaac se clavó en él con un quejido, marcándole las uñas en la piel y temblando al fundirse la tensión de sus músculos. Todo se calló durante un segundo larguísimo; sólo se oía la respiración trabajada de Isaac y el latido furioso de su corazón.

—Joder —dijo tras un minuto, recuperando aún el aliento. Danny se rió de puro agotamiento, o puede que de felicidad. Se dio la vuelta y le rodeó el pecho con los brazos para cubrirle los hombros de besos pequeños y breves, suspirando y metiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello.

—Ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida —dijo, su piel amortiguando el sonido.

—¿Sí?

—El mejor.

—Espero que llames al que ostentaba el título antes y se lo cuentes.

Danny se volvió a reír, dejando que Isaac abriera el agua de la ducha y le limpiara con las manos suaves y cuidadosas, acariciando la piel que antes había arañado y mordido, la carne tierna y demasiado sensible donde había clavado los dedos. Él se oía gemir con el fondo de la garganta, bajito como un ronroneo.

—Llévame a la cama —le pidió, y Isaac le arrastró hacia la habitación y se enredó con él entre las sábanas blancas que se les pegaban a la piel mojada. La luz del mediodía entraba por la ventana abierta y él metió la cara bajo uno de los brazos de Isaac para escapar de ella.

Se tuvo que tapar la boca para que no se le escapara un _te quiero_.  


\------

  
El fin de semana fue una sesión de sexo ininterrumpida. Follaban, dormían enredados el uno en el otro y, de vez en cuando, se ponían unos calzoncillos y salían a la cocina a que Isaac hiciera la cena o el desayuno o abriera una botella de vino a las cuatro de la mañana. Danny, mientras tanto, se sentaba en la encimera y le miraba cortar rebanadas de pan o remover algo en una cazuela en el fuego, estirándose a rozar con los dedos las marcas que le había dejado con los dientes y las cicatrices viejas que había pasado toda la noche besando, y parecía algo que se podían permitir, que podrían hacer el resto de su vida.

El lunes Isaac aprovechó que Danny aún dormía y salió a dar un paseo por el viñedo, por si había caído una plaga bíblica mientras él había estado ocupado rodando entre las sábanas. Dio de comer a las gallinas, recogió las primeras manzanas de la temporada y se bebió un café en el porche mientras las gatas se frotaban contra sus piernas.

—¿Qué haces levantado? —preguntó Danny, saliendo de la casa a las diez de la mañana, con el pelo despeinado y el cuerpo aún torpe de sueño.

—Llevo levantado hora y media.

—Pareces el Rey León —dijo, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Todo lo que baña la luz es tu reino.

Isaac se rió. El asomo de barba de Danny le arañaba el hombro y sus manos le hacían cosquillas por debajo de la camiseta.

—¿Y eso de ahí? —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a la sombra bajo los grandes árboles junto a la valla.

—Eso es el cementerio de elefantes.

—Juraría que es la carretera —dijo, y la risa suave de Danny reverberó en su pecho—. Hay café, por si quieres.

Él se lo agradeció con un beso, breve y con la boca cerrada. Habría sabido a rutina si llevaran años dándose los buenos días, pero sólo había sido el primero, y había sido tan fácil que por un momento se le olvidó que sólo estaban jugando a las casitas, que al final de la semana Danny se iría y todo acabaría por explotarles en la cara más tarde o más temprano.

—He pensado que tendríamos que ir a entregar el coche de alquiler —dijo, tragándose el nudo de ansiedad en la garganta—. Estás pagando por tenerlo aparcado en la puerta de mi casa.

Danny contestó con un gruñido desde la cocina.

—Prefiero eso a tener que vestirme y perder la mañana en ir a donde sea que haya una oficina, y luego volver, y tener que ir en dos coches —dijo con una mueca, como si estuviera describiendo las doce pruebas de Hércules—. Qué pereza.

—Ser rico tiene que ser la hostia.

—Está bastante bien —reconoció él desvergonzadamente, volviendo a su lado con una taza humeante de café negro.

—Venga, Danny —le dijo, dándole un empujoncito con el hombro—. Sólo estamos a veinte minutos de Santa Cruz, podemos pasar allí el día. Vamos a la playa y te invito a comer tacos en mi restaurante mexicano favorito.

—Tu cama está aquí.

—Va a seguir aquí cuando volvamos.

Él soltó un suspiro desproporcionadamente largo antes de aceptar, y aun así costó dos horas salir de casa, porque la cama estaba _justo ahí_. 

El restaurante era un local pequeño y caluroso en una calle tranquila de Santa Cruz. Ellos pidieron un par de tacos de cada clase y unas cervezas y se sentaron en la terraza debajo de una sombrilla descolorida.

No podía dejar de mirar a Danny, la piel morena contra el blanco de su camiseta, la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos mientras hablaba de nada en particular, la manera en la que se chupaba los dedos cuando se los manchaba de salsa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó tras un rato, robándole un trozo de aguacate a uno de los tacos de Isaac.

—¿A mí?

—A ti.

Él se encogió de hombros, dándole un trago a su cerveza. Podía sentir la media sonrisa que se había instalado en su boca, inamovible, un reflejo de la de Danny.

—Me gusta esto.

—Ya. A mí también.

Isaac no se consideraba una persona infeliz. Tenía un trabajo que le apasionaba y que había empezado a dar dinero, un grupo de amigos por los que mataría y un hermano con el que estaba intentando reconectar, y eso era más de lo que tenía mucha gente. Más de lo que él mismo había tenido un par de años antes. No merecía la pena pensar en todas las cosas que le faltaban, porque su vida sencilla era suficiente; y, aun así, los dos días que llevaba con Danny estaban siendo los más felices de su vida. Sabía que era el cóctel de endorfinas y oxitocina y la botella de vino que compartían cada noche, pero nada era comparable a eso, a la felicidad de dormir a su lado a pesar del calor que daba en la cama, a la sonrisa tonta de Danny y su piel brillante de sudor después de un orgasmo, a tumbarse en el sofá en esas horas perezosas a media tarde con las dos gatas dormidas sobre su pecho y él enredando las piernas con las de Isaac, rodeándole el tobillo huesudo y pálido con los dedos. Nada había mejor que eso.

—Tienes aceite en la barbilla —le dijo, estirándose a limpiarle con una servilleta.

—Gracias.

A veces se descubría preguntándose a qué estaría dispuesto a renunciar por poder quedarse a Danny, como si eso funcionara así, como si hubiera otra opción aparte de todo o nada.

—El viernes es el cuatro de julio —le recordó, cogiendo el último taco. 

—¿Tienes algo planeado?

—Cora está organizando una fiesta —contestó, quitándole importancia. Llevaban preparándolo más de dos semanas—. Barbacoa, alcohol y fuegos artificiales, lo típico. No tenemos por qué ir, si no te apetece.

—Claro que me apetece —dijo Danny, y parecía sincero—. A menos que Cora no quiera que vaya. Me da la impresión de que no le caigo muy bien.

—Sobrevivirá. Tú a lo mejor no, pero creo que correremos el riesgo —añadió tras pensarlo un momento. Era cierto que nunca había sido la mayor admiradora de Danny, y que puede que quisiera arrancarle los ojos al enterarse de que se había presentado en su casa sin avisar—. Le diremos que te pedí que vinieras a verme en un momento de debilidad.

—Esa es una actitud muy sana —ironizó.

—Es eso o que te odie. 

—Tú no me odias, ¿verdad? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te ha odiado mucha gente a lo largo de tu vida? —replicó Isaac.

—No creo.

—Se nota. Para que lo sepas, no se parece mucho a esto —dijo, estirándose por encima de la mesa para encajar los dedos en la nuca de Danny y besarle.

—Entendido —contestó él, sonriendo con un lado de la boca—. Gracias por la aclaración.

Danny se terminó su cerveza de un trago. Bebía con la elegancia de alguien que sabía llevar un traje, aunque lo hiciera en pantalón corto y de un botellín de Corona. Era insoportable.

—No hay nadie en la playa los lunes, ¿quieres que nos arriesguemos a que nos detengan por alteración del orden público?

—Siempre.

Isaac se sentía estúpido de felicidad, incapaz de parar de sonreír, de dejar de tocarle. Él no era el tipo de persona que perdía la razón de esa manera por nadie, pero estaba loco por Danny y daba un poco de miedo. Le había oído hablar de intentarlo y salir juntos y _ser novios_ , y había dejado a un lado todo pensamiento racional, como un niño de quince años. Le podía besar en la terraza de un restaurante mexicano, y pasarle los brazos alrededor de la cintura a la orilla del mar, y entrelazar los dedos con los suyos después de que sus nudillos se rozaran por accidente mientras caminaban por el destartalado paseo marítimo de Santa Cruz. Podía, así que lo hacía, y ni siquiera era capaz de recordar por qué se había enfadado con él.

El miércoles Isaac canceló su timba de póquer semanal con Camden, Boyd y Cora para pasarse todo el día en el sofá con Danny tumbado entre sus piernas. Habían visto dos películas y un par de horas de vídeos musicales de los noventa, sin prestarle a nada demasiada atención. Hacía demasiado calor para moverse, y un ventilador viejo y ruidoso era el único alivio que tenían.

Isaac cortó un trozo de melón y se lo acercó a Danny a los labios.

—Abre —dijo, y Danny abrió la boca, murmurando con satisfacción al morder la carne fresca y dulce. Isaac se chupó el jugo de los dedos y cortó otro pedazo.

—No paras de darme de comer. Empiezo a pensar que quieres que me ponga aún más gordo.

—No estás gordo —replicó por enésima vez. Estaba un poco más suave por los bordes y era jodidamente encantador—. Además, sólo es melón. Si quisiera engordarte te daría de comer croissants.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

—Porque la sexualidad humana es inescrutable, Danny, y yo soy un pervertido.

Él se rió, como si fuera una broma. Isaac le dio otro trozo de melón.

Las horas pasaban demasiado rápido en ese medio silencio confortable. Isaac cambiaba de canal buscando algo interesante y siempre acababa quedándose en los anuncios de bayetas mágicas o cuchillos de cocina a pagar en cómodos plazos, y Danny hojeaba las revistas de cotilleos que Erica se había dejado en la mesa de café tres meses antes. No hablaban más que para comentar la supuesta operación de culo de Kim Kardashian, que a ninguno de los dos les interesaba lo suficiente como para molestarse en buscar en Google, y estaba bien. Todo con Danny estaba bien.

—Tienes tres lunares aquí que forman un triángulo —se fijó Isaac un rato después, delineando su forma con los dedos en su hombro. Se había hecho de noche en algún momento—. ¿Eres un Illuminati?

—Si lo fuera no te lo diría —contestó él sin levantar la mirada de su teléfono móvil—. Es una sociedad secreta.

—Tiene mucho sentido. Buenas universidades, familia en las altas esferas del poder, sigues insistiendo en que el alunizaje fue real, a pesar de la contundencia de las pruebas en tu contra. ¿Qué escondes?

—Eres tonto —se rió, girándose hacia él.

—¿Qué oscuros secretos guardáis en la NASA? —insistió, sin poder contener una sonrisa, y Danny se estiró a besársela.

—¿Sabes que tres puntos cualesquiera, siempre que no estén alineados, forman un triángulo? —dijo, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz—. Tanto en el plano como en el espacio.

—Eres un listillo, ¿no? —repuso Isaac, metiéndole los dedos entre el pelo.

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

Danny le besó otra vez y él le rodeó la cadera con las piernas, sonriendo contra sus labios. Era como pasarse el día borracho, en ese estado después de un par de copas en el que todo era agradable y ridículamente gracioso; en el que saltar por un balcón parecía buena idea porque se sentía invencible.

Estaba pensando en poner el ventilador a máxima potencia y meter una mano bajo la ropa de Danny cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar en algún lugar entre los cojines del sofá.

—No sabía que te iban los juguetes —le dijo, y él se incorporó con un gruñido para buscarlo. Isaac le siguió, con los dedos aún en su nuca.

—Debe de ser Jackson. Le he mandado un mensaje antes para asegurarle que sigo vivo.

—A lo mejor necesita pruebas. Puedo haberte matado y estar haciéndome pasar por ti.

—Ya le avisé de que esa era una posibilidad.

—Si tiene dudas siempre puedes mandarle una foto —dijo, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja—. Una en la que se vea que te estoy tratando bien 

—Eres terrible —suspiró él, sabiendo perfectamente a cuál se refería. La foto de la polla de Danny, llena y oscura, con los dedos largos de Isaac rodeándola. Era una foto muy artística y Jackson sonaba como un capullo, así que probablemente se merecía algo así—. Esa es exclusivamente para tu disfrute personal.

—Voy a hacer que me la impriman a tamaño monumental. Me voy a empapelar con ella la casa.

—No tiene gracia —replicó, y habría sido más creíble si no se hubiera reído.

—Si no te gusta esa siempre podemos mandarle otra —dijo, metiendo los pulgares bajo la cintura de sus pantalones—. Sólo para que se quede tranquilo.

—¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué eres una persona tan horrible?

—Sacas lo peor de mí.

Danny sonrió, dejando que el teléfono siguiera vibrando dondequiera que estuviera. Metió las manos bajo el culo de Isaac y le sentó sobre sus piernas con un brillo juguetón en los ojos.

—Me alegro mucho de que no me hayas matado —susurró, y Isaac le quitó las gafas antes de volver a besarle.

No había estado con mucha gente a lo largo de su vida. Muchos menos de lo que se consideraba lo normal para ser un hombre bisexual de veintiséis años viviendo a una hora de San Francisco, y muchísimos menos que Danny, desde luego. Aún así, sabía que eso que tenían, esa electricidad cada vez que se tocaban, no pasaba muchas veces. Danny a lo mejor se había ido a la cama con cien tíos, a lo mejor con doscientos, pero Isaac sabía que nadie le había visto como le veía él. Había partes de Danny que eran sólo suyas, y le hacía sentir como la persona más afortunada del mundo.

El viernes salieron a media tarde hacia San José, armados con ocho litros de vino barato para hacer sangría. Cora se había encargado de la carne y alguien más llevaba pasteles de manzana, y todo iba a ser perfectamente americano. Isaac no era especialmente patriota, pero cualquier excusa le parecía buena para comer y beber con sus amigos.

La fiesta era en la azotea del edificio, que normalmente sólo servía para acumular muebles de jardín viejos y basura. En el rellano del ascensor se encontraron a Erica y Boyd, ocupados en subir sillas y cubos llenos de hielo desde el apartamento.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Danny —dijo él, estrechándole la mano con un repaso rápido pero exhaustivo—. Boyd. Novio de Erica y distribuidor de vinos de Isaac, en ese orden.

—Encantado —contestó él animadamente—. Perdona por lo del póquer del otro día, por cierto.

—No te preocupes, no voy a discutir con su lista de prioridades.

Erica se acercó a saludarles a los dos. Llevaba un bikini con la bandera americana tan pequeño que tendría que ser declarado inconstitucional.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda subiendo algo más? —dijo Danny, señalando al montón de sillas desparejadas que se amontonaban a un lado de la puerta. Boyd se lo llevó y ella se colgó del brazo de Isaac mientras les miraban bajar las escaleras.

—¿Has visto qué novios tenemos? —suspiró, cogiendo un par de sillas y haciéndole un gesto a Isaac para que hiciera lo mismo. A Isaac le había faltado tiempo para informarla de todos sus avances, habían corrido mensajes en las dos direcciones toda la semana—. Tan guapos, tan fuertes, tan bien educados.

—El auténtico sueño americano.

—En serio —dijo, colocando las sillas a lo largo de la pared—, ¿qué tal?

—Bien —contestó sencillamente, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa—. Muy bien.

Ella se rió, probablemente de su cara de tonto.

—Se me hace tan raro verte así.

—Así, ¿cómo?

—Feliz —dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, y le arrastró a coger el segundo viaje.

Cora apareció un rato más tarde con cuatro o cinco bolsas llenas de pan de hamburguesa. Ya tenía la barbacoa encendida, dejando que se hicieran las brasas lentamente.

—¿Has visto el pan de maíz que ha hecho Boyd? —dijo a modo de saludo, dándole a Isaac una palmada en el hombro—. Receta de su madre, con cheddar y jalapeños. Como sea mejor que el de mi hermano a lo mejor tenemos que llevarle a terapia.

—No sabía que venía Derek —contestó él distraidamente, examinando el fuego. 

—Le dije que iba a venir Danny y se apuntó.

—¿Ves? A todo el mundo le gusta Danny.

—No he dicho nada de él —replicó Cora—. Estoy siendo muy positiva y haciéndote saber que tienes todo mi apoyo. Erica ya me ha dado la charla.

—Joder.

—¿Qué más quieres?

—Que te ahorres el sarcasmo —le pidió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te juro que no estoy siendo sarcástica. No soy tan mala persona como para querer que te vaya mal sólo para tener razón.

—O sea que sigues pensando que va a ir mal.

—Isaac, tengamos la fiesta en paz —suplicó—. Es el día de la Independencia; vamos a emborracharnos, a comer tarta de cerezas y a olvidarnos de que habría sido mejor para todo el mundo si nunca hubiéramos puesto un pie en América.

Isaac torció la boca.

—A mí no me mires, nosotros llegamos aquí hace cuatro generaciones. El mal ya estaba hecho.

—¿Tienes la sangría?

—Tengo que mezclarla —dijo, y ella le señaló un cubo en el que poder hacerlo, así que se sentó a su lado y empezó a cortar limones.

Los demás terminaron de subir trastos enseguida, y Danny se acercó secándose la frente con el dorso de la mano. Saludó a Cora con la cordialidad propia del hijo de una congresista y se sentó junto a Isaac para ayudar con la bebida.

—Puedes ir abriendo el vino —le dijo, señalándole las cajas que habían traído desde casa—. No te preocupes, es de tapón de rosca.

—Menos mal.

—¿Te das cuenta —se acercó a susurrarle confidencialmente— de que vas a ser la persona más inteligente en cien metros a la redonda y, aún así, toda la gente que venga a la fiesta pensará que eres un pobre imbécil?

—¿Por no saber descorchar una botella de vino?

—Entre muchas otras inutilidades. Los profesionales de la hostelería somos unos esnobs.

—Soy la persona más inteligente en cien metros a la redonda casi todo el tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa soberbia.

—Ya lo sé. Casi compensa que no sepas distinguir una gamba de un langostino.

—Sois adorables —oyó decir, y al levantar la cabeza estaba allí Erica, sonriendo de medio lado—. Me da pena interrumpir.

—Pues entonces lárgate —gruñó Isaac, volviendo a su lado del cubo de sangría.

—¿Sabes con quién estaba hablando? —preguntó, señalándole con su teléfono móvil—. Scott y Allison. Me acaban de llamar para decir que están por aquí, que se van a pasar para ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Genial —bufó él.

—¿Pero van a comer? —preguntó Cora desde su sitio junto a la barbacoa, contando panes de hamburguesa con los dedos.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Danny a media voz, sólo para Isaac.

—Nada, son… —No había manera delicada de decirlo—. Salí con ellos un tiempo.

—Con los dos —aclaró Erica—. A la vez.

Él le lanzó una mirada.

—¿A la vez? —repitió Danny.

—No, bueno… Sí —dijo, apretando la boca—. Al principio no. Éramos compañeros de piso, los cuatro. Ellos estaban juntos, y cuando cortaron Scott y yo salimos durante unos meses, y luego salí con Allison como dos años. Y, bueno, entre eso hubo muchas temporadas en las que estuvimos los tres juntos —le explicó, tan fríamente como pudo. Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Fue un infierno vivir con ellos, deja que te diga.

—Erica —le advirtió, y ella levantó las manos en gesto de rendición y se marchó a tranquilizar a Cora.

El ceño de Danny se había ido arrugando por momentos, así que Isaac entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y le obligó a mirarle.

—No tenía ni idea —dijo finalmente, a media voz, como si acabara de confesarle que venía de otro planeta. Isaac no le soltó.

—Se fueron a vivir a Los Angeles hace como tres años, y para entonces ya no… No había nada —le aseguró, porque era prácticamente verdad—. Siempre fue algo en lo que los tres estuvimos de acuerdo, no es que estuviera engañando a uno con el otro, ni nada de eso.

—Ya —contestó Danny, aunque no parecía nada convencido.

Siempre había sabido que tendría que contárselo, pero no que tuviera que hacerlo en esas condiciones. Tampoco había sido nada tan escandaloso, realmente, pero que tu novio había estado en una relación poliamorosa no era algo fácil de digerir así de repente, sin avisar, y mucho menos cuando los dos ex iban a aparecer por allí en un par de horas.

—Dime en qué piensas.

—En nada. Los dos hemos salido con gente antes, y yo ya sabía que tú… —Se interrumpió, respirando hondo.

—Que soy bisexual —le ayudó.

—No sé por qué estoy teniendo problemas con esto. Siempre me ha puesto un poco nervioso lo de que seas bi. Ya sé que no dice nada bueno de mí —se apresuró a disculparse—, pero me da miedo que necesites algo que yo no tengo, o que no puedas conformarte sólo conmigo, y ahora esto… Ya sé que es injusto contigo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Isaac se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida había alguien más inseguro que él.

—¿Te acuerdas de que una vez me dijiste que soy más convencional de lo que creo? —Él asintió con la cabeza—. Soy más convencional de lo que tú crees ahora mismo.

Danny consiguió sonreír tentativamente.

—A ti te parecerá algo muy normal…

—No es normal, pero tampoco es lo que te estás imaginando, probablemente.

—¿No hacíais un trío cada noche?

—Bueno, no cada noche —no pudo evitar bromear, y Danny soltó un quejido—. Perdona. Por si te sirve de algo, corté yo con ellos. Ese tipo de relación no es para mí. _Esto_ es lo que quiero, ¿vale? —dijo, apretando su mano con fuerza—. Esto, contigo. Si no no estaríamos aquí después del año que hemos pasado, no seas idiota.

—Ya lo sé.

—Tendrías que estar halagado, te estoy diciendo que eres mejor que dos personas con todas sus partes.

—¿Soy mejor que hacer un trío?

—Esto es mejor que hacer un trío —dijo, acercándose a besarle. Danny sonrió contra sus labios.

—No seas mentiroso.

Realmente lo era, y no sabía cómo hacer que se lo creyera.

La gente empezó a ir llegando. Todos traían cervezas y ensaladas de pasta y postres, y Cora puso las primeras hamburguesas sobre la parrilla. Isaac tuvo que soltar la mano de Danny para poder comer y saludar a todo el mundo a la vez, pero no dejó que se alejara lo suficiente para dejar de sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel. Tuvo que hacer un millón de presentaciones, a sus amigos de la escuela de cocina y a los compañeros de trabajo de Cora, y todos sonreían como si estuvieran imaginándose a Danny en bañador. _Nos conocimos el año pasado_ y _trabajo para la NASA en Washington DC_ y _sí, a distancia, no es nada fácil_ fueron frases que tuvieron que repetir hasta que dejaron de tener sentido.

—¿Y cómo has conseguido ligarte a un tío que fabrica naves espaciales? —dijo uno de sus viejos amigos, con un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Sintió a Danny tensarse junto a él, porque eran _cohetes_ —. La última vez que te vi necesitabas una calculadora para doblar una receta de bizcocho.

—Ya sabes que la repostería no es mi fuerte —se rió, apoyándose en Danny un segundo—, pero tengo otras virtudes.

—Por cierto, ayer compré una botella de tu vino, tío. Literalmente ayer.

—¿En serio?

—Me hizo mucha ilusión verlo en la tienda. Pero es una inversión, ¿eh?

—De algo tendré que comer, ¿no?

Danny le llamó la atención con una mano en el codo.

—Voy a saludar a Derek —dijo a media voz, antes de acercarse hacia la entrada por la que acababa de aparecer con Stiles.

—Ahora en serio —dijo su amigo, cuando se hubieron quedado solos—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó, metiéndose a la boca un tenedor de macarrones con queso. Observó a Danny abrazando a Derek de medio lado, y luego a Stiles con algo menos de entusiasmo, y de verdad que no entendía cómo tenía tanta suerte.

Charló un rato con la gente de la escuela de los proyectos que tenían entre manos, comió y bebió y machacó con su teoría del renacimiento del Zinfandel tinto de California a todo el que se se prestó a ello. Estaba bien. A la mayoría de toda esa gente no la había visto desde el cuatro de julio pasado, porque él no era como Cora, que llamaba para hacer planes y contestaba a las invitaciones del grupo de Facebook. Todos los que habían terminando dedicándose a la cocina llevaban otro ritmo, se levantaban tarde, se acostaban tarde e iban con prisa a todas partes. Isaac había cambiado todo eso por una vida tranquila, levantarse y acostarse con el sol. Su tiempo no se contaba en los minutos entre el entrante y el primer plato, sino en estaciones, y eso le gustaba, le dejaba tiempo para pensar.

—Ey —oyó a su espalda, y una mano cayó sobre su hombro—. No sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

—¿Dónde iba a estar si no? —repuso, dándose la vuelta. Diana sonrió, levantando su vaso de sangría.

—Supongo que esto ha sido obra tuya —dijo. Estaba guapa. El sol le había coloreado las mejillas y el vestido azul la favorecía. En otro universo podría haberse sentido atraído por ella. 

Antes de contestar levantó la vista, buscando a Danny.

—¿Has conocido a mi novio? —preguntó, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Quería explicarle a Diana que era _él_ , el responsable de que lo suyo no hubiera podido funcionar, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que no sonara horriblemente mal—. Este es Danny.

—Hola —contestó ella, entre confusa e incómoda—. Diana. Soy compañera de Cora. Tú eres su hermano, ¿no? —dijo, dirigiéndose a Derek.

Él miró a Danny, Danny miró a Isaac, Stiles miró una mancha de salsa barbacoa en sus pantalones. Isaac quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Sí. Sí, nos hemos visto alguna vez en el restaurante.

Isaac se mordió la lengua para no dar explicaciones innecesarias a todo el mundo, para no decirle a Danny que se habían besado una vez, hacía un par de meses; para no decirle a Di que esa era la relación de la que acababa de salir cuando ella le besó, de la que realmente no había salido pero en la que acababa de entrar.

Hablaron un rato, tensos y cortados, hasta que Diana fingió que tenía otro sitio en el que estar.

—¿Otra ex? —preguntó Danny. Si le molestaba no lo parecía.

—No, no —dijo, quitándole el vaso para darle un trago a su sangría. Estaba reconsiderando su decisión de dejar de beber para poder conducir el camino de vuelta—. Pero podía haberlo sido.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que te echaba de menos a ti —contestó con un suspiro—. Esto ha sido mala idea, no tendríamos que haber venido.

Danny le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. 

—¿Qué opinión te merecen las muestras de afecto en público?

—Que vienen muy bien cuando quieres hacerle saber a toda esta fiesta llena de _ex-lo-que-sea_ míos que tú eres el que me folla ahora.

—Qué suerte tengo —murmuró, acercándose a besarle. Estaban pegados cuerpo con cuerpo, el calor de la noche de verano quemándoles la piel—. Y no está lleno, no seas dramático. Un exnovio y una exnovia que ni siquiera han llegado y una ex-nada. Sobreviviremos.

—Sólo falta aquél tío con el que me acosté en un bar de San Francisco hace dos años, y si aparece por aquí ya va a ser la hostia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que solo falta él?

—Para que estéis todos.

Danny necesitó un segundo para entender lo que estaba diciendo. Se apartó un palmo para mirarle de lleno a los ojos.

—¿Sólo has estado con tres personas en toda tu vida?

—Cuatro, contándote a ti.

—Pero —dijo, boqueando inútilmente—. ¿Cómo?

No era el sitio ni el momento para tener esa conversación y, honestamente, prefería ahorrársela. Se había pasado los dieciocho primeros años de su vida con miedo de levantar la mirada del suelo, y los dos siguientes tratando de deshacer todo el daño que le había hecho su padre, consiguiéndolo sólo a medias. La primera vez que besó a Scott fue aterrador, y lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y desde entonces no se había permitido mirar atrás. Había salido con él, había salido con Allison, había intentado lo de los rollos de una noche para darse cuenta muy pronto de que eso no era para él. Y luego había conocido a Danny, y todo lo demás empezaba a parecer como si le hubiera pasado a otro, como si lo hubiera visto en la televisión.

—Para hacerlo con alguien, alguien tiene que querer hacerlo contigo.

—Yo quiero.

—Tú ya lo haces —contestó con media sonrisa, bajando las manos por su espalda, y le besó otra vez. No le importaba parecer una pareja de esas a las que siempre había odiado; a lo mejor es que antes no tenía razones para serlo—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a enrollarnos al ascensor? —preguntó medio en broma, enganchando un dedo en una de las trabillas de los pantalones cortos de Danny, y al girarse estaban allí, plantados en medio de la azotea.

No habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron. Allison tenía el pelo más largo, Scott un poco más corto, y a él ya no se le encogía el estómago al verles.

—Hola —dijo ella, y Isaac dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia Danny.

—Hola.

Estaban más morenos, más guapos de esa manera estándar y aburrida que tiene la gente en Los Angeles de ser guapa. Scott se había hecho un tatuaje en el brazo. Isaac en el mismo tiempo se había hecho siete.

—Hola. Danny —se presentó él con una cordialidad que casi parecía natural, tendiéndoles la mano alrededor del cuerpo de Isaac.

—Sí, perdona. Scott, Allison; mi novio.

—Oh —dijeron, como si no acabaran de pillarles susurrándose tonterías al oído como dos adolescentes—. ¿Qué tal?

Era una situación incómoda, pero sólo porque Isaac había esperado sentir algo más. Sentir _algo_. Casi quería reírse. Miró a Danny por el rabillo del ojo y él pareció entenderlo, porque le devolvió una sonrisa que era todo hoyuelos.

—Me parece que voy a ir a ver si queda algo de beber —dijo, vaciando su vaso—. ¿Alguien quiere algo? ¿No? Vale.

Isaac no se molestó en fingir que no le miraba el culo mientras se alejaba. Tenía un culo estupendo y la espalda fuerte y los brazos definidos y morenos. Isaac estaba enamorado de cada centímetro de él.

—No sabíamos que estuvieras saliendo con alguien —dijo Scott, después de diez segundos larguísimos de silencio.

—Pues sí —contestó, chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

—Una semana, oficialmente.

—Oh, vaya, pues… se os ve bien.

—¿Y extraoficialmente? —preguntó Allison.

—Como un año, supongo.

—Vaya —repitió Scott, asintiendo con la cabeza, y bajó la voz—. O sea que esta noche no…

—Scott —dijo ella.

—A menos que Danny se quiera apuntar.

—Scott —repitió, tajante esta vez.

—Me parece que no —replicó Isaac sencillamente.

Ellos subían de vez en cuando a ver a la familia, y si coincidían con Isaac a veces se acostaban juntos, por los viejos tiempos, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Porque él nunca había sido más que un entretenimiento.

—¿Qué tal te va todo?

—Estoy bien —dijo, y por primera vez en meses sonó a verdad—. Si me hubierais avisado de que veníais os habría traído un par de botellas de mi vino.

—Ah, es verdad, ¿qué tal te va con eso?

Hablaron un rato del trabajo y la vida y nada demasiado importante. Si Isaac hubiera sido una de esas personas capaces de perdonar y olvidar y dar segundas oportunidades a la gente que le había hecho daño, puede que les hubiera tendido una invitación para cenar en su casa algún día; pero nunca había sido de esos, así que no lo hizo. Cuando Erica les avisó de que casi era la hora de los fuegos les dejó para buscar a Danny.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, señalando la silla a su lado. Él asintió con la cabeza y se sentó.

—¿Tú?

—Les imaginaba distintos.

—¿Distintos, cómo?

—No sé, más amenazantes. Con tres cabezas y tentáculos y adoradores de Satanás. 

Isaac soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento, son seres humanos normales.

—¿Les echas de menos? —preguntó Danny tras un momento.

—No.

—Estuviste con ellos mucho tiempo.

—Estas cosas no se tendrían que medir por tiempo —dijo en voz baja—. A veces estás tres años en una relación y no significa tanto como tres horas con alguien en la puerta de un bar.

—Qué cursi eres —se rió, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, y le dejó un beso sobre la clavícula.

El primer cohete siseó en el cielo antes de explotar, rojo, blanco y azul.  


\------

  
El vuelo de Danny salía todo lo tarde que podía permitirse para conseguir llegar medio despierto el lunes al trabajo, lo que no era muy tarde teniendo en cuenta que Washington estaba tres horas más al Este. Salieron de casa después de comer, y todo el trayecto en coche lo hicieron en un silencio triste, sin ni siquiera un poco de música que lo aliviara. El coche de Isaac sólo admitía cintas de casette, y la señal de radio se perdía constantemente en las carreteras sinuosas rodeadas de bosque. Isaac pertenecía a ese lugar, de alguna manera, a las copas frondosas y siempre verdes de los cipreses y al suelo húmedo y oscuro, y Danny no podía soportar la idea de quitarle eso, pero tampoco se atrevía a pensar en dejar lo que tenía en DC. Isaac era de la tierra y él era de las estrellas, y no estaba seguro de que hubiera nada en medio.

Isaac repiqueteaba con el pulgar en la palanca de cambios, y los músculos fuertes y largos de su antebrazo se movían bajo la piel llena de tatuajes. Hacía que conducir pareciera fácil. El aire tronaba al entrar por las ventanas bajadas.

Danny pensó que le haría una cinta, para que pudiera escucharla cuando bajaba al mercado de los domingos o cuando iba a la reunión de la Asociación de Bodegueros. Una cinta de verdad, no una lista de reproducción en iTunes o un link a un par de canciones en Spotify enviado por email. Sacaría de casa de sus padres el viejo equipo de música y trataría de encontrar algún casette que no se hubiera derretido en el ático, y grabaría todas las canciones que le recordaban a él. Seguro que no le gustaría ni una.

Cogieron más velocidad cuando entraron a la autopista, dejando atrás las casas suburbanas de Los Gatos y pasando por la puerta de la base de la NASA, y por un momento Danny se permitió pensar que esa iba a ser su vida. Que a lo mejor Isaac tendría cosas que hacer en San Francisco, así que le llevaría al trabajo por la mañana y le dejaría en la entrada con un tupper para la comida y un beso, prometiendo pasar a recogerle a su hora; que el resto de días se iría al viñedo al amanecer y volvería con tierra bajo las uñas y la piel caliente de sol, y a veces discutirían, y a veces se tumbarían en el sofá a comer fresas y a leer comics, y a veces hablarían del futuro y no sonaría a mentira.

Se giró hacia Isaac.

—¿Cuándo vas a venir a verme? —preguntó, y él le miró un momento antes de volver la vista a la carretera—. Quiero que conozcas a Jackson.

Quería enseñarle tantas cosas. Quería verle desnudo en su cama de sábanas blancas, que llenara de vida su salón y su cocina y el Smithsonian. 

—Puedo ir en diciembre —contestó tras pensarlo un minuto—, siempre que la vendimia no se retrase. ¿Cuántos días te quedan de vacaciones?

—Diez. Y todos los del año que viene, a partir de enero.

—En enero estoy podando.

—Puedo coger más días en diciembre —se le ocurrió—, y así guardo los del año que viene para verano.

—¿Cómo?

—Renunciando al sueldo.

Nadie lo hacía, la mayoría de sus compañeros ni siquiera agotaban sus vacaciones regulares, pero eso no se lo dijo. Isaac chasqueó la lengua.

—No creo que pudiera dejar solo el viñedo más de diez días, de todas maneras, ni aunque consiguiera que Cam se ocupara de los animales.

—Podemos hacer una temporada en DC y otra en California.

Él se pasó los dedos entre el pelo.

—No quiero que piensen que no te tomas el trabajo en serio.

—Si hago media hora extra al día, para cuando llegue diciembre lo tendré tan adelantado que ni se darán cuenta de que me he ido —le aseguró—. No te preocupes por eso.

Isaac suspiró. Era frustrante. Ni siquiera habían empezado la parte a distancia de la relación y ya se estaba haciendo cuesta arriba. Los dos trabajaban demasiado, y estaban demasiado lejos para que pudieran hacer que verse un fin de semana funcionara. Día y medio nunca iba a ser suficiente con él, y podrían esperar a que algún día festivo cayera en viernes o lunes, pero entonces los vuelos saldrían carísimos. Los billetes para esa semana le habían costado casi seiscientos dólares, y los había cogido con meses de antelación.

—No te preocupes —repitió, peinándole un rizo rebelde.

Había aprendido que Isaac no se permitía estar triste, que cuando lo estaba buscaba algo con lo que enfadarse porque la ira se sobreponía a todo lo demás, y con la ira sabía lidiar. Llevaba todo el día hirviendo por dentro y tratando de no pagarlo con Danny, y él ya le echaba tanto de menos.

—¿Vas a entrar a despedirte de mí a la terminal? —le preguntó.

—¿Vas a dejar que lo haga? —replicó él, cogiendo la salida del aeropuerto.

—Esta vez sí.

Sólo tenía veinte minutos, si apuraba la hora de embarque. Con un poco de suerte el vuelo se retrasaría.

Isaac aparcó bastante lejos de la puerta, y salió a coger la bolsa de Danny del maletero. Cuando él fue a quitársela, porque era perfectamente capaz de llevar su propia maleta, Isaac le dio la mano.

Era curioso. Siempre había pensado que ir de la mano con alguien era como sacrificar la mitad de sí mismo, inutilizar parte de lo que había convertido al ser humano en la especie dominante del planeta. No era así con Isaac. No era media persona, era parte de algo más grande que la suma de los dos.

—¿Vas a comprarte una webcam? —le dijo, cuando cruzaron las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto.

—Supongo que no me queda más remedio —accedió. Danny le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro. Los paneles de información ya mostraban su puerta de embarque.

—¿Qué va a ser de mí si no puedo verte?

—No lo sé.

Danny sabía que el optimismo era el papel que le tocaba interpretar a él. No era algo que Isaac supiera hacer, así que él tenía que estar seguro de que iba a funcionar. No podía permitirse pensar en todo lo que le iba a echar de menos, en todas las cosas que no podían transmitirse por Skype. Esa sensación de despertarse a su lado, o la de la pelusilla rubia de su culo contra la yema de sus dedos cuando le metía la mano bajo la ropa, o la desesperación con la que se desnudaban, o el olor de su piel.

Cerró los ojos y le abrazó más fuerte.

—Vamos a estar bien.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo, _One thing I know for certain, I’m pretty sure it ain’t over, I’m not done_ , es de la canción I'm Not Done de Fever Ray.
> 
> Si queréis algo de mí sigo en [t-u-a-i.tumblr.com](t-u-a-i.tumblr.com) y en [@tuai](https://twitter.com/tuai).


	7. Late night when you need my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias, como siempre, a littlegelen. She really came through this time!
> 
> Cada día me sorprendo de que haya _alguien_ leyendo esto, así que gracias a todos los que lo hacéis, y a los que dejáis kudos y comentarios. Sois lo mejor :3

Danny sacó a Jackson el viernes siguiente con la promesa de copas gratis, para así poder relatarle cada minuto de los diez días que había pasado con Isaac, en mucho más detalle del que Jackson consideró necesario.

—Y este es Isaac haciendo pizza. Pizza casera, tío —dijo, enseñándole la enésima foto en el móvil de la tarde, sentados en el reservado de un bar con dos cervezas y un plato de patatas fritas. En la foto Isaac llevaba una camiseta azul y un delantal manchado de harina, y tenía la boca arrugada en un reproche porque le había encargado a Danny que cortara cebollas. Pasó rápidamente las tres siguientes de ellos en la cama, perfectamente inocentes pero demasiado íntimas, y le mostró otra—. Esto es del cuatro de julio, él con Erica.

—Vaya con Erica —dijo Jackson con un silbido.

—Está saliendo con el tío del fondo —contestó Danny desinteresadamente. Isaac se chupaba salsa barbacoa de los dedos—. Y mira esta. La saqué disimuladamente para que veas a Scott y Allison.

—¿Los del trío?

—Relación poliamorosa —le corrigió, haciendo zoom sobre ellos, que charlaban con alguien por encima del hombro de Derek—. Tríos regulares durante meses. ¿No te parece una locura?

—Es muy sorprendente.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Jackson asintió con la cabeza, dándole un trago a su botellín.

—Ves a alguien como Isaac, increíblemente guapo, tatuado y agujereado y que, según tus propias palabras, es tremendo en la cama, y lo último que se te ocurre es que haya tenido experiencias sexuales fuera de lo común —dijo, supurando sarcasmo.

—No seas un capullo.

—Parece que le va el rollito étnico, además. ¿Este qué es, mexicano?

—Y no seas ofensivo.

—Tú no seas hipersensible. 

—Iba a parar, pero creo que te mereces que repasemos otras cien fotos —dijo, pasando a la siguiente. Isaac en el porche de casa con las gatas durmiendo en su regazo—. Mira qué monada. Se llaman Fred y George.

—¿Por los hermanos Weasley?

—Sí. ¿Ves? Ya tenéis algo en común.

—Todo el mundo ha crecido con Harry Potter, no estoy impresionado —dijo desdeñosamente, y un segundo más tarde, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad—: ¿En qué casa de Hogwarts le pondrías?

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto con todo el mundo?

—Sí.

Danny suspiró, necesitando apenas un segundo para elegir.

—Hufflepuff, supongo —dijo, y Jackson bufó—. Es trabajador, es leal, se preocupa por la gente, ¿sabes? No es una hermanita de la caridad, pero siempre ve lo bueno en las personas, incluso en las que no se lo merecen; pero cuando alguien le hace daño no lo olvida. Nunca. Tiene un lado muy… no quiero decir cruel. ¿Frío? 

—Como sea cruel contigo le voy a partir las piernas.

—No te preocupes por mí —le pidió—. Y no resoples, siempre has dicho que la combinación Hufflepuff/Slytherin es invencible.

—Y tú siempre has mantenido, equivocadamente, que eres Ravenclaw, así que cierra la boca.

—No voy a tener esta discusión contigo otra vez.

—Bien —replicó Jackson, cruzándose de brazos—, porque no quiero tener que montar un espectáculo por tu culpa. Otra vez.

Lo cierto era que en la ocasión anterior la discusión fue sobre el Patronus de Jackson, que a Danny se le ocurrió decir que sería un lagarto. Acabó echándole de su casa a las dos de la madrugada. Estaban los dos bastante borrachos. 

—¿Te puedo seguir enseñando fotos?

—Voy a llorar.

Los primeros días en California había estado demasiado ocupado mirando a Isaac y besándole como para acordarse de sacar el móvil, así que no había muchas más fotos después de esa. Alguna de ellos en la playa, una de Isaac en el huerto con sus gallinas, otra con dos sandías enormes en las manos. Jackson puso los ojos en blanco y Danny la pasó rápidamente.

—Esas son todas —dijo, dándose cuenta de que la siguiente ya no era de él, y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo—. Has tenido suerte.

—¿Quién era esa tía? —preguntó Jackson, agarrándole de la muñeca—. La de la última foto.

—Esa la hice en congreso en el que estuve antes de irme a California. ¿No recuerdas que te dije…?

—La pelirroja de la foto —insistió, cogiendo el teléfono y metiendo la clave de seguridad para volver a verla.

—Es Lydia —replicó, casi en tono de pregunta.

—¿ _Esta_ es Lydia, tu compañera de trabajo? —dijo Jackson ofendido, mostrándole la pantalla. Era ella en la fiesta de presentación, bebiéndose un cóctel de color rosa con un grupo de gente de la Agencia Japonesa de Navegación Aeronáutica.

—Sí, ¿qué le pasa?

—Ya sé que eres gay, Danny, pero ni siquiera necesitas tener ojos para darte cuenta de que está muy buena —dijo, atacándole con el teléfono móvil para que la mirara bien, como si no la viera a diario—. ¿Por qué no me la has presentado nunca?

—No creí que estuvieras interesado. Es doctora en ingeniería aeroespacial _y_ en astrofísica.

—¿Y?

Danny se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que te sentirías amenazado.

—¡Por qué?

—Porque es… muy inteligente —dijo, midiendo sus palabras todo lo posible—. Mucho más inteligente que tú, quiero decir.

—Tú también, y eres mi mejor amigo.

—Ella es un genio. Yo soy un tío medio listo y hago un esfuerzo por disimular, Jackson. 

—¿Te haces el tonto conmigo para que no me sienta mal? —replicó, soltando una carcajada incrédula—. He ido a Georgetown, capullo.

—Ya. Es adorable.

Jackson entornó los ojos en su dirección.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Un poco —confesó, y él le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—. Te puedo dar su teléfono.

—Funciono mejor en persona, mi sexualidad abrumadora no queda bien representada en fotos.

—Ya.

—Puedo ir a buscarte al trabajo para llevarte a comer y encontrarme con ella en el ascensor…

—Sí, porque trabajo en _Anatomía de Grey_ —ironizó Danny—. Cópiate su número. Ya le hablaré de ti.

—Vale —accedió a regañadientes, mandándoselo en un mensaje.

—No me pongas en ridículo.

Jackson le devolvió el móvil con un gesto indignado.

—Soy mala persona, pero siempre con estilo.

Danny sabía que no iba a llevar a ningún lado. Lydia era demasiado inteligente para que Jackson se pudiera sentir cómodo a su lado, y demasiado lista como para aguantarle las tonterías. Saldrían a cenar un par de veces y eso sería todo, porque si no lo terminaba ella lo haría él. No podía imaginarse con qué tipo de mujer iba Jackson a sentar la cabeza, pero estaba bastante seguro de que sería todo lo contrario a Lydia. Ninguno de los dos eran personas precisamente fáciles.

—¿Sabes que estoy en Tinder? —dijo Jackson, cogiendo su teléfono de la mesa con un suspiro—. No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es echar un polvo siendo hetero.

—No voy a ser yo quién te juzgue —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Había islas del Pacífico con menos población que el número de desconocidos con los que Danny se había ido a la cama—. ¿Me dejas elegirte a algunas?

—Llevo sin mojar tres meses, así que tenlo en cuenta —le advirtió, tendiéndole el móvil—. Los estándares están muy bajos.

—¿En serio?

—Me paso doce horas al día en el despacho. 

—¿Y no hay ninguna en el bufete?

—Esas se pasan doce horas al día conmigo, ya saben que soy un gilipollas —respondió, como si fuera un hecho, y se comió una patata frita.

—No digas eso, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Mi último recurso era acostarme contigo, pero como te has echado novio…

—Qué inoportuno soy siempre —dijo, rodando los ojos, y rechazó un par de perfiles—. ¿Esta te gusta?

Jackson chasqueó la lengua y él lo interpretó como un sí poco entusiasta.

Bebieron cerveza, comieron patatas y redactaron mensajes patéticos para que Jackson se los enviara a desconocidas, porque aparentemente volvían a tener dieciséis años. Era la primera vez en siglos que tenían una auténtica noche de tíos, ellos dos solos, sin ninguna intención de acabar la noche en la cama de nadie. Se pasaron al whisky, aunque a ninguno le gustaba especialmente, porque era lo que se hacía en esos casos.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho un trío? —preguntó Danny, aún recuperándose del escalofrío del último chupito. Empezaba a estar un poco borracho.

—Me propusieron uno hace años —contestó Jackson con un trago a su cerveza para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas nunca esas cosas?

—Porque no pasó nada. Ella iba conmigo a clase, y su novio quería regalárselo por su aniversario, o algo —dijo, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano—, pero él no quería que nos tocáramos, ¿sabes? Me pareció que iba a ser como tirarme a una tía pero más incómodo. Tirarme a media tía, con cuidado de dónde ponía las manos. No me pareció una idea muy excitante.

—¿Lo habrías hecho si hubieras podido tocarle a él?

—No me habría importado probar —dijo desvergonzadamente. Jackson era así de sorprendente a veces—. No habría dejado que me la metiera, pero a lo mejor un poco de, no sé… Siempre he tenido curiosidad por chupar una polla, o por saber cómo es que te coman el culo.

A Danny le costó no echar el trago de cerveza por la nariz.

—Joder —dijo cuando consiguió recuperarse, con lágrimas en los ojos. Jackson le hizo un gesto al camarero para que trajera más whisky—. Lo segundo te lo puede hacer una tía.

—Se nota que no sales con mujeres. Ninguna decente lo hace.

—¿Lo has pedido alguna vez?

—No se pide. Puedes maniobrar un poco mientras te la están chupando, pero se les da muy bien fingir que no se enteran de lo que intentas.

—Isaac lo hace —se le escapó, con media risa ridícula.

—¿También te empuja la cabeza? Porque es de muy mal gusto, aunque yo lo haga.

—No, no —contestó él, con el calor subiéndole a las mejillas—. Lo _hace_.

—Vale —musitó Jackson—, esta conversación supongo que me la he buscado.

—Necesito contárselo a alguien. Fue mi primera vez —dijo, mordiéndose una sonrisa—. Y la segunda, y todas las de después.

—Dios mío, Daniel —se lamentó, y cuando les trajeron los chupitos Jackson pidió al camarero que les dejara la botella entera—. Voy a necesitar estar mucho más borracho para esto.

—Con alguien tengo que hablar de ello.

—Para eso tienes amigos gays, cuéntaselo a Derek.

—Derek es un mojigato —dijo Danny, torciendo la boca, y le acercó su vaso para que lo volviera a llenar—. Y tú eres mi mejor amigo, quiero hablarlo contigo. 

—Pero ya sabes que se me da muy mal. Tengo una imaginación muy visual.

—Es la hostia —no pudo evitar decir, a pesar de la cara de desagrado de Jackson—. Mi novio es la hostia en la cama. No quiero decir que no lo sea en todo lo demás, porque es gracioso y dulce y generoso, pero en la cama… Dios.

—Genial. Esto es todo lo que siempre he querido oír, que mi mejor amigo está bien follado.

—Voy a fingir que no estás siendo sarcástico —dijo, vaciando el vaso con una mueca—. Porque estar sexualmente satisfecho es lo que tiene, hace que me dé todo un poco igual.

Jackson arrugó la boca y se bebió su chupito. 

—¿Cómo vas a aguantar hasta diciembre? —le preguntó, estirándose a por la botella de nuevo—. ¿Alguna vez has estado cinco meses sin follar?

—Vamos a hacerlo por Skype, y eso —contestó él sin mucha convicción.

—Porque es exactamente igual.

Danny se pasó los dedos entre el pelo. No había querido darle muchas vueltas con la esperanza de que así fuera a ser menos duro. Le gustaba pensar que era una persona racional y cerebral, y que un poco de deseo sexual reprimido no iba a afectarle, pero nunca había tenido que pasar por algo así. No le preocupaba tanto la falta de sexo como la falta de sexo con él, porque con Isaac era tantas cosas más. La intimidad de mirarle a los ojos cuando estaban pegados cuerpo con cuerpo y respirando el mismo aire; la devoción que le llevaba a ponerse de rodillas para asegurarle que le quería, que le deseaba, que se merecía todo eso y más, y la adoración que recibía de vuelta entre gemidos. Que Isaac se hundiera en él e hiciera que todo el cuerpo le quemara con la sensación de ser invencible durante ese primer momento, esa primera embestida que le llenaba hasta las yemas de los dedos.

Danny arrancó la esquina húmeda de la etiqueta de cerveza con la uña.

—Van a ser unos años jodidos hasta que podamos estar juntos.

—¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

—No lo sé —reconoció. Era lo que más miedo le daba, el que no hubiera una fecha en su calendario que marcara el final de eso y el principio de su nueva vida juntos—. Me he suscrito a la lista de correo de NASAJobs, para ir viendo el tipo de puestos que quedan vacantes, pero no se lo he dicho a Isaac aún. No sé… No es una base muy grande, y sobre todo se dedican a la parte de investigación de misiones que llevan otras bases, ¿sabes? Así que no suelen necesitar tantos ingenieros como en otras partes. Y, de todas maneras, no puedo irme aún, aunque hubiera alguna vacante. Sólo llevo aquí un año, no sería profesional.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —le preguntó Jackson a media voz—. Porque no suena muy divertido.

Él se encogió de hombros. No quería hacerlo. Le gustaban su trabajo y sus compañeros, pasar frío en invierno e ir al centro en Metro, y le gustaba vivir a diez minutos andando de Jackson, como cuando eran adolescentes; pero era incapaz de imaginarse el resto de su vida sin Isaac, sin el viñedo y el sol amarillo de California. 

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —le preguntó a Jackson, volviendo a llenar su vaso—. Cuando me mude.

—¿Qué dices?

—Yo no volví a DC para estar cerca de mis padres, ¿sabes? Me ofrecieron un puesto en Los Angeles y otro en Houston, pero vine aquí por ti.

—A lo mejor deberíamos salir con otras personas, Danny —repuso él, enarcando las cejas antes de reírse—. ¿Tú crees que las amistades entre gente normal son así?

Él no se rió. Había vivido en Washington desde los trece hasta que se marchó a la universidad, pero si alguna vez lo había considerado su hogar era sólo porque Jackson estaba allí. Sus hermanos tenían su vida en otras partes y sus padres nunca estaban en casa, pero en la mansión ostentosa al final de la calle siempre había estado él. Jackson era una zona catastrófica emocional, un pobre niño rico con tanta delicadeza como una bomba atómica, pero era su mejor amigo y había sido su persona en el mundo cuando más había necesitado a alguien.

Danny tenía un plan post-universitario que terminaba con ellos viviendo a un par de manzanas de distancia, siendo testigos en la boda del otro y padrinos de sus hijos, ayudando a hacer mudanzas y reformas en el sótano de sus chalets unifamiliares, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía coger un martillo. Jackson iba a ser la constante en su vida, y entonces se enamoró de alguien en la costa opuesta a él. No quería tener que elegir entre los dos, porque cuando llegara el momento la decisión apenas le costaría un segundo. 

—No estoy de broma. California te sentaría mucho mejor que esto.

—No tengo licencia para practicar allí —contestó él, aún incrédulo.

—Puedes sacártela. También se divorcian en San Francisco.

Jackson se rió.

—Si estuviera más borracho te diría que sí.

—Pues bebe más —replicó, acercándole el whisky—. Verás cómo te encanta.

—¿Pero qué pasa con Lydia? Estoy notando buenas vibraciones con ella, estoy sintiendo que puede ser mi primera exmujer. ¿Has visto qué tetas tiene?

—Eres un capullo.  


\------

  
Septiembre estaba siendo agotador. La vendimia duró diez días y dejó casi quince mil kilos de uva, que recogieron entre cuatro personas, racimo a racimo; y ni siquiera fue la parte más difícil. Todo lo que en las bodegas grandes se hacía automáticamente, Isaac tenía que hacerlo a mano o con máquinas muy elementales. Nada estaba computerizado, así que a él le tocaba estar en guardia permanente, comprobando temperaturas, moviendo el mosto del fondo de la cuba a la superficie, descubando y prensando. Cuando llegó el final del proceso él había perdido unos seis kilos e incontables horas de sueño, y aun tenía meses de trabajo por delante antes de que fuera un vino digno de llevar su nombre. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Le encantaba meterse en la ducha por la noche con los músculos cansados y doloridos y la sensación de haber hecho un trabajo del que sentirse orgulloso, y entonces tumbarse en la cama y llamar a Danny.

—¿Qué tal? —le saludó él desde la pantalla del portátil a su lado en el colchón. Ya era de noche en Washington, aunque en California aún le quedaba media hora hasta el atardecer.

—Cansado —contestó, como siempre. Danny llevaba una camiseta negra y sus gafas, y soplaba sobre una taza humeante de té. Su voz sonaba distinta a través de internet, sus ojos brillaban un poco menos. Isaac trataba de pensar en el calor de su piel y su olor, y sonaba como una historia que se hubiera contado demasiadas veces, el recuerdo de un recuerdo de un recuerdo. Suspiró—. ¿Tú?

Dejaba que fuera Danny el que hablara, porque se le daba mejor. Le explicaba los avances que hacía en el trabajo como si los fuera a entender, y le contaba la relación entre Jackson y Lydia como si le importara. A Isaac le bastaba con oírle hablar, fuera de lo que fuera, y sabía que a Danny le hacía falta rellenar el silencio para evitar hablar de las cosas importantes: lo mucho que se echaban de menos, lo desesperados que estaban por volver a verse y por besarse. Eso era lo peor. La intimidad podían tratar de buscarla susurrándose a oscuras de madrugada, a veces se tocaban con los ojos cerrados y la voz de otro en el oído y lo llamaban sexo, pero nada de lo que hacían se acercaba a la sensación de la boca de Danny contra la suya, la lengua caliente y roja aventurándose entre sus labios, a veces juguetona y a veces salvaje. Era doloroso lo mucho que quería besarle cada vez que se veían por Skype, con Danny sonriente y perezoso de sueño, tumbado en su cama a un continente de distancia, y las ganas se le iban haciendo un nudo en la tripa. 

Estaba siendo difícil, mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar. Siempre había sabido que le iba a echar de menos, pero no de esa manera tan física, tan real, como si le hubieran arrancado algo del pecho y llevaran ondeándolo frente a sus ojos desde entonces. Se llamaban por Skype casi a diario, aunque no tuvieran más que un minuto, pero había días en los que verle sólo hacía que doliera más. Verle le recordaba todas las cosas que se perdía por no tenerle a su lado: el milímetro de barba en sus mejillas haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, la forma en la que su risa le reverberaba en el pecho o el peso de su cuerpo sobre él cuando se dormían enredados. Casi lo podía sentir todo bajo las yemas de los dedos cuando se llamaban. _Casi_.

Odiaba hablar por Skype, porque era todo lo contrario a eso. Era artificial y frío, como la imagen que veía de sí mismo en el pequeño recuadro junto a Danny. La piel siempre más pálida, los pómulos más huesudos y los ojos más hundidos, como una caricatura de la persona que veía en el espejo. 

—Danny —le cortó a mitad de una frase, mientras él hablaba de conversaciones que había mantenido con gente que Isaac no conocía—. Quítate la ropa.

Danny se sonrió, mitad azorado y mitad impresionado, como si aún le pillara de improviso cuando Isaac se atrevía a darle órdenes. Como si aún le sorprendiera lo mucho que quería obedecerlas.

—¿Cómo lo quieres? —preguntó en un susurro sin ni siquiera cuestionarlo, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Muy despacio —contestó Isaac, sentándose contra el cabecero de la cama. Él no iba a moverse, no se iba a desnudar hasta que la ropa no le quemara sobre la piel. A veces le gustaba torturarse recordándose lo mucho que le deseaba.

Danny se puso de pie, maniobrando con la cámara un momento hasta que la imagen abarcó todo el salón.

—¿Quieres un numerito? —le preguntó, apareciendo de nuevo en el plano, y sus dedos empezaron a colarse bajo el borde de su camiseta. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de deporte que se apoyaban bajos en su cadera, la uve profunda que formaban sus músculos dejándose intuir bajo la tela blanda y suave.

Él asintió, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Siempre le daba un poco de vergüenza al principio, hasta que comprobaba lo mucho que le gustaba a Danny que él le mirara. Sonreía como si tuviera un secreto mientras se levantaba la camiseta, y él respiró hondo y se puso cómodo. Había una parte de Isaac que lo encontraba ridículo, poco más que un juego con el que matar el tiempo hasta que pudieran volver a estar juntos, pero había otra, aún mayor y escondida muy al fondo de su estómago, que se había descubierto muy _voyeur_. Apenas pestañeó mientras Danny se quitaba la camiseta, descubriendo la solidez de su cuerpo, su piel cálida y suave, sus pezones pequeños. Los dedos le temblaban de ganas de tocarle, recordando la manera en la que se estremecía cuando recorría con la lengua el camino desde su ombligo hasta su esternón.

—Date la vuelta —le dijo. Danny quiso reírse, pero salió más bien un quejido. Se giró lentamente. Sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes, la curva de su culo perfecta, su espalda un Atlas de anatomía cuando levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza para sacarse la camiseta y todos los músculos se le marcaron bajo la piel. 

Metió los dedos bajo la cintura de los pantalones y Isaac se lamió los labios, abriendo las piernas casi sin darse cuenta. La necesidad de tocarle empezaba a caer caliente en su estómago. Era absurdo lo que un poco de piel desnuda a miles de kilómetros de distancia podía provocarle. Danny miraba a la cámara por encima de su hombro, como furtivamente, y empezó a bajar las manos por sus muslos, milímetro a milímetro, arrastrando con ellas la tela. Los dedos de Isaac se cerraron en torno a la sábana, y tuvo que acordarse de volver a respirar. Danny no llevaba nada debajo de los pantalones de deporte, y se dio media vuelta sólo un segundo para que la silueta de su polla llena y pesada bajo la tela se lo demostrara. 

Algo se había enredado dentro de Isaac, alrededor de sus pulmones y su estómago.

—¿Así te gusta? —preguntó Danny, y él sólo pudo asentir, cerrando los dientes en torno a su labio—. ¿Lo quieres más despacio?

Su culo eran dos medias lunas morenas y fuertes asomando sobre la cintura de los pantalones, la medida justa para que Isaac fuera capaz de recordar la sensación del músculo cediendo bajo sus dientes, el vello fino y suave del final de su espalda haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. No se le ocurrió contestar, porque Danny decidió enseñarle cómo se tocaba sobre la ropa, una de sus manos fuertes delineando las formas de su polla, presionando con la palma, buscando la punta ancha y carnosa con el pulgar.

—Déjame verla —pidió, con la voz ahogada.

—¿Tan pronto? —contestó él, haciéndose de rogar—. Vas a tener que darme algo a cambio.

—No es así como funciona.

—¿Seguro? —dijo Danny con media sonrisa—. Porque puedo irme a acabar esto a otro lado.

—¿Qué quieres? —cedió, porque no tenía nada con lo que negociar más que los músculos tensos de sus piernas y los pequeños movimientos frustrados de su cadera en busca de algo de fricción.

—Quítate la camiseta.

Isaac no necesitó ni un segundo para deshacerse de ella, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación.

—Ya está.

—Ahora enséñame cómo juegas con tus pezones —dijo, cerrando la yema de dos dedos en torno a uno de los suyos.

—Danny…

La sangre le latía en los oídos.

—Cierra los ojos —susurró él, acercándose a la cámara—. Imagínate que estoy allí.

Isaac lo hizo, con la respiración entrecortada. Era más fácil pensar que Danny estaba a su lado, que el pulgar húmedo de saliva con el que dibujaba círculos sobre ese nudo de nervios era el suyo; le hacía sentir menos expuesto. Era más fácil mirar que ser mirado, mucho más fácil tomar el control que entregarlo.

Pellizcó su pezón duro y rosa y trató de sacar de su mente todo lo que no fuera la voz temblorosa y caliente de Danny y los escalofríos que le recorrían la piel. Le decía lo mucho que le gustaba su cuerpo, lo bien que lo hacía, lo dura que se la estaba poniendo. A Isaac el rubor le coloreaba el cuello y los hombros; le mareaba lo mucho que necesitaba oírle decir eso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido grave y tembloroso. Tenía los labios hinchados de tanto morderlos, buscando la sensación de la boca de Danny contra la suya. Ni eso eran sus besos ni esos dedos que le recorrían el pecho eran los de Danny, pero intentó fingir que sí por un momento, para olvidar que quedaban aún meses antes de que pudieran serlo.

Isaac abrió los ojos a la imagen de Danny liberando su erección, llena y dura, de debajo de sus pantalones. Se curvaba contra su estómago deliciosamente, oscura, ancha, mejor de lo que se permitía recordarla.

—Espera —le pidió, obligándose a decirlo. Las ganas de tocarle le nublaban la vista, le hormigueaban en el estómago. Una gota clara y brillante brotó de la punta casi morada, y Isaac se humedeció los labios con la lengua, recordando su sabor. Él cerró los dedos en torno a la base de su polla—. Despacio.

Era insoportable verle tan cerca y no poder tocarle. Quería caer de rodillas frente a él y hundirle en su boca, chupársela hasta que él se olvidara de su propio nombre, hasta estar seguro de que la mandíbula le iba a doler dos días. Quería sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y sentir la presión de su polla tratando de abrirse camino en su cuerpo, rodearle los hombros con los brazos, clavarle las uñas en la nuca y cabalgarle hasta que las piernas ardieran con el esfuerzo, para sentir cómo se derramaba dentro de él. Quería poder correrse en su pecho y dárselo a probar con un dedo entre sus labios.

Danny empezó a moverse, a recorrer el largo de su polla con los dedos relajados y suaves, apenas una caricia. Presionaba la yema de su pulgar alrededor de la punta, dibujando el borde carnoso de la cabeza entre suspiros graves y profundos. La erección de Isaac tensaba la tela de sus bóxers pulsando con un calor casi líquido, llenándose de sangre densa y pesada. Todo su cuerpo quemaba de ganas: de él, de quitarse la ropa y dejarse llevar, de cambiar sus manos por las de Danny para ser él quien tocara esa piel y le hiciera gemir de esa manera. Cada sonido que hacía, aun digital y distorsionado por los altavoces de su portátil, se le colaba en los huesos y le bajaba por la espalda como una corriente eléctrica. Contrajo los músculos del estómago, cerró las piernas y dejó que el deseo le consumiera completamente. Todo su mundo se encogió sobre sí mismo para abarcar sólo esos pocos centímetros cuadrados de pantalla con la imagen de Danny. Los músculos y los tendones, desde el cuello hasta los muslos, dibujando formas en su piel tostada, los brazos fuertes tensándose con cada movimiento, la lengua rápida y roja asomando entre sus labios para lamerlos, la mirada atrevida, casi desafiante pero empañada de una especie de admiración. 

Sus manos firmes y a la vez delicadas mientras se tocaba sólo para él, una en su estómago y la otra sobre su polla, bombeando más fuerte y más rápido. 

A Danny se le escapó un quejido que se repitió en la garganta de Isaac, como un gemido desesperado por la necesidad de tenerle, tocarle, probar la sal de su piel y sentir el peso de su erección en la palma de la mano.

—Isaac —dijo, una súplica con la voz rota—. Vamos.

Sentía el cuerpo de Danny contra el suyo como un fantasma, como una parte de él que le hubieran cortado. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor corriendo por su pecho, los músculos de su abdomen tensándose y relajándose bajo sus manos, sus pulmones llenándose temblorosamente de aire para soltarlo en un suspiro.

—Vamos —le volvió a pedir, desesperado—. Deja que te vea.

Las manos le temblaban con la excitación que le nublaba el cerebro. Las coló bajo la ropa y bajó los bóxers rápidamente por sus muslos, casi a tirones, antes de rodear, por fin, su erección con los dedos nerviosos. Su cuerpo se inundó de una sensación pacífica de alivio, y a la vez de una urgencia casi animal. Todo el universo, de repente, nacía y moría en su polla. El corazón le latía ensordecedor en los tímpanos. Danny le miraba, deslizaba una mano con fuerza en torno a su punta brillante y grande, mientras la otra subía por su pecho, y el pulgar se paró un momento sobre uno de sus pezones. Tenía la boca entreabierta en medio de una palabra, o de un gemido.

—Córrete conmigo —dijo, a media voz, y el sonido se le hundió a Isaac en los huesos. 

No duraron mucho después de eso. Isaac dejó que su cuerpo tomara el control, que sus manos le recorrieran la piel y le hicieran estremecer, mientras su mente se vaciaba de todo lo que no fuera esa sensación que le prendía fuego a sus nervios. No persiguió el orgasmo, simplemente se dejó alcanzar por él, ensordecedor y deslumbrante, casi como un alud. Se lamió el nombre de Danny de los labios y grabó la visión de su cuerpo sacudiéndose de placer en sus retinas, y entonces dejó que el orgasmo se apoderara de él.

Abrió los ojos un minuto más tarde, que fue una eternidad, y cruzó la mirada con la de Danny, exhausto y sonriente mientras se pasaba un pañuelo de papel por la tripa. Isaac se limpió la mano en la camiseta. Estaba vacío de repente, cien veces más pequeño, y Danny parecía más lejos que nunca allí sentado en su escritorio al otro lado del continente. Le necesitaba a su lado, pasándole los brazos fuertes alrededor de la cintura y besándole los hombros, el cuello y la mandíbula antes de llegar a su boca para besársela también, lento y cansado. No había nada en su cama aparte del portátil y el recuerdo gastado de su cuerpo sobre las sábanas.

A Danny siempre le entraba sueño después de un buen polvo, y Isaac solía sentarse sobre sus piernas y obligarle a hablar hasta que se le pasara. 

—¿Qué me estabas contando?

Hacía frío en su habitación, demasiado para ser sólo finales de septiembre. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y las hojas de los árboles ni siquiera habían empezado a cambiar, pero Isaac casi tiritaba.

—No me acuerdo —contestó Danny, arrastrando las palabras, buscando sus pantalones por el suelo del salón—. No sería muy importante.

Él se metió bajo el edredón y se abrazó las rodillas.

—Pues cuéntame otra cosa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, volviéndose a sentar frente al ordenador.

—Estoy cansado —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Seguro que sólo es eso? —insistió Danny, y él asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que dejemos Skype encendido esta noche?

—Da igual, al final me acaba costando más dormirme —replicó, con un mohín que hasta a él le sonó infantil—. El ordenador tiene muchas luces y el ventilador suena muy alto.

—Bueno, como quieras —contestó Danny, sin poder evitar sonar decepcionado.

—¿Qué más da? No es como si estuviéramos juntos de verdad.

—Ya lo sé, pero estoy intentando hacerlo más fácil.

—No es más fácil —replicó. Sabía que estaba portándose como un imbécil, pero no era capaz de parar—. Nada de esto lo hace más fácil.

Danny respiró hondo, apretando los labios en una línea fina.

—¿Quieres que intente ir a verte este fin de semana? Me puedo escapar pronto del trabajo el viernes —dijo, pero a Isaac le irritaba hasta que intentara ser paciente con él.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso.

Ni Isaac podía perder dos días, con lo atrasadas que llevaba las cuentas, ni Danny podía permitirse gastar tanto dinero en billetes de avión, por generoso que fuera su sueldo. Y no podía faltar más al trabajo si iba a comprar días de vacaciones en diciembre.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? Todo te parece mal.

—No te he pedido que hagas nada —contestó con obstinación.

—Pues no te enfades conmigo.

—No estoy enfadado contigo.

—Claro que lo estás —le recriminó él. Isaac hundió la cara en la almohada, desinflándose.

—Hoy tengo el día gilipollas y, no sé… —bufó—. Esto es una mierda. Sólo llevamos así dos meses y ya no aguanto más.

—Son casi tres —corrigió Danny—, y sólo nos quedan otros dos para vernos. Eso no es nada.

Isaac suspiró, porque sesenta días parecían sesenta más de los que podía soportar.

—Se hace muy difícil.

—Para mí también, ¿sabes? —contestó él, frunciendo el ceño—. Y más cuando tú parece que quieras tirar la toalla continuamente.

—No estoy haciendo eso.

—Joder, Isaac, ¿y _qué_ estás haciendo? Porque no puedo ser yo el que se siente culpable por marcharse y el único que cree que esto vaya a funcionar y el único que pone algo de su parte —dijo, perdiendo por primera vez la paciencia—. No puedo hacerlo todo, es agotador.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo, levantando la voz—. ¿Prefieres que finja que todo está bien? A lo mejor a ti te funciona mentirte a ti mismo, pero a mí no.

—No es mentirme, es tener un poco de visión de futuro —replicó Danny, esforzándose por mantener la calma—. No te atrevas a pensar que el único pasándolo mal eres tú, o que yo no te echo de menos. Lo que pasa es que sé que no va a durar toda la vida. Prefiero pensar en eso antes que en todas las cosas malas, porque ya me cuesta suficiente levantarme de la cama por las mañanas.

—Joder. Estoy intentándolo, ¿vale? Hago lo que puedo, pero, yo qué sé —suspiró, chasqueando la lengua—. Hay días que verte sólo me hace sentir más solo, como cuando nos empeñábamos en hablar por teléfono y ser amigos, el año pasado. Cada vez que te llamaba me pasaba el resto del día jodido —dijo, mirando al techo para no ver la reacción de Danny en la pantalla—. Y con esto de Skype es lo mismo. Está muy bien en el momento, pero luego es lo más deprimente del mundo, porque me recuerda lo bueno que es estar contigo de verdad, lo estúpido que es llamar sexo a esto, cuando sé lo que es hacerlo contigo.

Hubo una pausa. Isaac no se atrevía a seguir cavándose esa tumba, pero tampoco podía mirar a Danny. No sabía qué se iba a encontrar cuando lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nunca antes? —oyó al fin, a media voz. No parecía enfadado, ni decepcionado. Sólo un poco triste.

—Yo qué sé —contestó, volviéndose a encoger de hombros.

—Isaac, yo no soy adivino. Ni siquiera soy una persona muy perspicaz —dijo, atreviéndose a esbozar media sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos—. Necesito que hables conmigo, porque esto ya es suficientemente difícil.

—No sé qué te puedo decir que no suene a que quiero que nos veamos menos, porque no es eso, pero…

—Y si lo es tampoco pasa nada —le cortó—. Nunca hemos hecho esto, ni siquiera hemos salido juntos de manera normal antes. A lo mejor necesitas más espacio.

—Ya hay cinco mil kilómetros, lo que necesito es _menos_ espacio.

—Pero eso no va a pasar, de momento —dijo. Sonaba tan cuidadoso, tan comprensivo que Isaac se sentía como la peor persona del mundo—. Mientras tanto podemos intentar hacerlo de otra manera, llamarnos menos o a horas distintas, o usar menos el vídeo, que ya sé que no te gusta. No sé —siguió, peinándose con los dedos nerviosamente—. Podemos mandarnos cartas, como si me hubiera ido a luchar en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. O hacer más cosas juntos. He estado leyendo un grupo de _reddit_ de relaciones a distancia y hay muchas sugerencias, podríamos probar alguna.

—¿Qué es _reddit_? —preguntó, en vez de permitirse pensar en lo poco que se merecía un novio tan bueno.

—Es igual. ¿Has visto _The Wire_? O, no sé, ¿qué series ve ahora la gente?

—No tengo ni idea —replicó. Hacía años que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas—. ¿De verdad es lo que quieres hacer?

—Lo que no quiero es que hablar conmigo sea deprimente.

Él arrugó la boca.

—Tendrías que estar más enfadado —dijo, casi confundido—. Lo he estropeado todo.

—No es verdad —replicó, negándose a aceptar esa media disculpa—. Estamos haciendo resolución de problemas, que es una parte esencial de cualquier proyecto. Había algo roto y lo estamos arreglando.

—Y, en tu opinión profesional de ingeniero —dijo, probando cómo caía una broma, para aligerar el peso sobre sus hombros—, ¿va a salir el proyecto adelante?

Danny sonrió.

—No está siendo tan fácil como fabricar cohetes, pero lo estamos haciendo bien, Isaac —le aseguró—. El sexo por Skype se nos da bien, las discusiones de pareja por Skype se nos dan _genial_.

Él se rió, tímido pero de verdad.

—¿Tú crees?

—Mejor bronca por videoconferencia que he echado jamás, sin duda —afirmó solemnemente—. Y _Top 3_ , mejor cibersexo de mi vida. 

— _Top 5_ —repuso él, mordiéndose una sonrisa—, si acaso.

—Eres muy exigente.

—Tendremos que practicar más —sugirió.

—Cuando tú quieras.

Se miraron un segundo en silencio, en esa calma cansada después de una buena tormenta.

—Podemos dejarlo encendido esta noche —murmuró Isaac, no muy seguro de cómo iba a tomárselo—, si quieres.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Sólo si me prometes roncar —dijo, acurrucándose más en la cama—. Me gusta cuando roncas.

Él asintió, sonriendo pequeño y con los ojos suaves. Tenía una palabra en los labios y luchaba consigo mismo para no decirla, mordiéndoselos nerviosamente. A lo mejor eran dos, y a lo mejor Isaac ya estaba preparado para oírlas.

—Me voy a la ducha —dijo, en cambio, volviendo a guardársela en la garganta, y se levantó de la silla—. No te duermas sin mí.

Él respiró otra vez.

—No te preocupes.  


\------

  
Iaaac quedó con Cora un lunes, una de esas mañanas cálidas pero oscuras de octubre en California. La tienda de ropa de segunda mano a la que les gustaba ir era una nave industrial en las afueras de San José, y un sitio en el que Erica había jurado no volver a poner uno de sus perfectamente calzados pies. Ellos dos tenían menos escrúpulos y bastante menos sentido de la moda.

—¿Qué te parece este vestido? —preguntó Cora, levantando una monstruosidad en tonos de rosa lleno de volantes.

—Tiene mucha clase.

—Cuesta tres pavos.

Ella necesitaba un vestido para la boda de un familiar lejano, y Isaac siempre necesitaba vaqueros y camisetas que no estuvieran llenas de agujeros y manchadas de tierra, así que ese sitio era perfecto cuando tenían dos o tres horas y no les importaba tener que hervir la ropa antes de ponérsela.

—Este está bien, ¿no? —dijo, cogiendo otro de la percha, uno verde oscuro muy sencillo—. A lo mejor puedo encoger los laterales, o engordar cincuenta kilos en un mes.

—¿Cinco dólares? Vaya un robo —contestó él, mirando la etiqueta—. Y no sabes coser.

Ella asintió solemnemente y lo volvió a colgar entre las decenas de vestidos de fiesta que se apretaban en el carrito.

—Oye, ¿tú tienes traje?

—¿Por qué, me estás invitando?

—Si no llevo pareja me pondrán en la mesa de los niños pequeños —dijo, moviendo perchas ruidosamente de un lado a otro.

—Llévate a Erica, le encantan las bodas.

—Ya, no necesito que toda mi familia extendida siga pensando que soy lesbiana, gracias.

—¿Y creerán que eres hetero si me llevas a mí? —dijo él, probándose frente al espejo un vestido rosa de tul.

—Harán menos preguntas. Además, estás muy guapo de traje.

—He visto uno azul cielo con chorreras por quince dólares —se rió, señalando a la sección de hombres—, rollo fiesta de graduación en 1986.

—Quedaría perfecto con este modelito —dijo ella, sacando del perchero un vestido morado de satén con mangas globo del tamaño de una cabeza.

—Ahora en serio, aún tengo el uniforme de la tienda, y supongo que puedo buscarle una chaqueta. Y si quieres comprar tu vestido allí puedo pedir que te hagan el descuento para empleados.

—Ten un poco más de fe —le pidió, casi ofendida.

Revolvieron un rato entre los vestidos, y al final consiguieron dar con cinco o seis que parecían de su talla y no estaban horriblemente pasados de moda.

—¿Cuándo te vas a Washington? —preguntó Cora desde dentro del probador, peleándose con la cremallera de uno de ellos—. Porque esta mierda es el primer fin de semana de diciembre.

—El día diez. ¿Tengo que comprar regalo para los novios? Porque a la entrada he visto un peluche de un mono por cincuenta centavos que creo que tiene chinches, y es básicamente todo lo que me puedo permitir.

—No te preocupes, mis padres les han comprado dos sofás —contestó, abriendo la cortina del probador—. Diremos que un reposabrazos es de tu parte. ¿Cómo de mal me queda el color amarillo?

—Muy mal —reconoció él, y Cora volvió a cerrar la cortina con un bufido.

Diez minutos más tarde había elegido un vestido azul marino de tirantes, suelto y sencillo, que Erica había denominado _Calvin Klein, otoño/invierno 2001_ en el mensaje de visto bueno que les había enviado, antes de mandar otros cinco con posibles combinaciones de zapatos, pañuelos e incluso sombreros.

—Es de GAP —se fijó Cora, mirando la etiqueta—. Y no pienso llevar una pamela. Ahí pongo el límite.

Con el vestido a buen recaudo se movieron hacia la zona de ropa menos elegante, a las montañas de camisetas de propaganda de carreras benéficas contra el cáncer, las de recuerdo de ciudades del Medio Oeste y las de mensajes ofensivos que tenían menos gracia cuanto más los leían.

—He estado mirando eso del título oficial de sumiller —dijo Isaac, mientras revolvía entre el montón de camisetas de talla XL—. Diana lo tenía, ¿no?

—Me suena que sí —contestó ella, moviendo kilos de tela de un lado a otro del cajón. 

—¿Podrías preguntarle si merece la pena?

—Tienes su teléfono, si no recuerdo mal —contestó, tirándole una negra con el logo de los Juegos Olímpicos de Atlanta—. Esta es lo más noventero que he visto en mi vida.

—Venga, Cora, ahórrame el mal rato —le pidió, metiéndola en su cesta.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero acabó por ceder.

—Debe de haber varios títulos, y creo que el suyo es sólo un diploma que certifica que sabes tanto como dice tu currículum, pero no tenía horas de clase. 

—Los que yo he visto cuestan una pasta, son prácticamente una carrera universitaria, así que esos ni me los planteo.

—¿Por qué? Podrían ser interesantes.

—Estoy comprando ropa en el cajón de los cincuenta centavos, ¿a ti qué te parece? —le preguntó con una mueca. A ella le hacía gracia llevar ropa de segunda mano, pero con la misma facilidad podría haber pasado la tarjeta de crédito de sus padres en cualquier tienda de la ciudad. Isaac no tenía ese lujo, ni el de hacer otra carrera.

—Si realmente quieres aprender algo, no creo que en un curso de fin de semana vayan a descubrirte nada que no hayas averiguado ya. Fabricas tu propio vino, ¿sabes? —le recordó, por si se había olvidado de las nueve horas que se pasó el día anterior llenando barricas de roble.

—Pero está bien tener un certificado que lo demuestre.

—¿Lo vas a pegar en las botellas? En la parte de atrás, como diciendo ' _tranquilos, soy un profesional_ '.

—A lo mejor lo necesito en el futuro, nunca se sabe.

—¿Sigues pensando en arruinarte? —dijo, volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco. Había días en los que se pasaba así más tiempo que usándolos para ver. Cuando conducía, su desprecio por la raza humana era un peligro para la seguridad vial—. Porque, joder, las últimas noticias que recibí son que estás teniendo beneficios ya con la primera cosecha.

—No es tan fácil. Ahora mismo me da para malvivir porque el terreno está pagado, y con dinero de mi hermano, pero las máquinas son pocas y de segunda mano y yo me alimento a base de huevos y patatas desde hace dos años. 

—Entonces gástate los mil pavos que te va a costar ese trozo de papel en ir a comprarte un solomillo de buey. O unos sobres de jamón ibérico —dijo, casi gimiendo—, o una trufa blanca, o quesos franceses de contrabando. Conozco a un tío que trae auténtico Camembert, te puedo pasar su número.

Él negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar reírse.

—Lo que necesito es ropa de abrigo para irme a Washington en diciembre.

—Vale -accedió ella, llevándole del brazo hacia la sección adecuada—, aparta quince pavos para un abrigo, te quedan novecientos ochenta y cinco para Camembert y trufas.

Por suerte encontró uno negro de paño de su talla que tenía un aspecto bastante digno, usado pero no gastado. El forro estaba descosido por algunas partes y le faltaban dos botones, pero eso sí lo sabía arreglar; y había que reconocer que le quedaba muy bien.

—Pareces una persona decente, y todo —dijo Cora, echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo—. Es un poco repugnante lo fácil que es esto para ti.

—¿El qué?

—No sé, llevas una camiseta que dice _Turismo de Winnipeg_ con un dibujo de un alce, y parece que acabas de salir del puñetero Vogue. Fuera de aquí —dijo con un gruñido, tirándole una sudadera que tuvo que estirarse para que no acabara en el suelo—. Eso era para ti también, por cierto.

Era grandísima incluso para él, y la tela gris estaba comida por los puños y por el cuello de tanto usarla, suave y desgastada.

—¿Led Zeppelin? —preguntó, mirando el dibujo del frente, casi totalmente descolorido.

—A todo el mundo le gusta Led Zeppelin. _Another Brick in The Wall_ y todo eso.

—Esos son _Pink Floyd_.

—¿Seguro? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Da igual.

Isaac la añadió a su montón de ropa, porque sólo costaba un par de dólares y parecía calentita.

Tras una última vuelta alrededor de la tienda, en la que Cora encontró dos camisas de cuadros que horrorizarían a su madre, pagaron sus compras y salieron al desangelado aparcamiento.

—¿Te invito a comer? —le preguntó ella, cerrando con un portazo el maletero de su coche—. Necesitas una pizza, estás hecho una mierda.

—Aún tengo un montón de trabajo —dijo, declinando la oferta—. Va a venir Cam a casa para ayudarme a embotellar. ¿Te apuntas? Van a ser horas y horas de silencio incómodo.

—Suena genial, pero creo que paso —replicó con media sonrisa irónica—. ¿Nos vemos la semana que viene?

—Oye —dijo, frenándola antes de que se metiera al coche—. ¿Le preguntarás eso a Diana? 

—No vas a perder el viñedo —se rió, sin darle importancia—, deja de pensar en ello.

—Pero a lo mejor tengo que mudarme —repuso él a media voz.

—¿A dónde?

—A Washington.

Ella tardó un segundo en volver a hablar, como si no terminara de creérselo.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

—Porque me gusta el clima —ironizó—. ¿Tú qué crees?

Cora cerró la puerta del coche con un golpe y se giró a mirarle de frente.

—¿Y qué pasaría con la bodega?

—Supongo que tendría que venderla.

—¿Y eso te parece bien? —dijo, cruzándose de brazos con indignación.

—No tendría sentido pagar a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de ella. Apenas me da para vivir a mí…

—¿Por qué tienes que mudarte tú? —le cortó con una mano en el aire—. ¿Por qué no se muda él? 

—Porque está trabajando para la NASA —contestó Isaac, como si fuera obvio, porque para él lo era. 

—Y tú estás trabajando aquí —le echó en cara ella—. Si fuera el puto Presidente entendería que no pudiera moverse, pero no lo es. Hay una base de la NASA a media hora de aquí, vivimos a una hora de Palo Alto, ¿me estás diciendo que no hay un solo trabajo que un ingeniero pueda hacer aquí? Porque no es como si tú pudieras hacer el tuyo en Washington. 

—No es tan fácil. No puedes marcharte y esperar que te den un puesto donde a ti te dé la gana.

—Ah, vale, ¿entonces él no puede dejar su trabajo pero tú sí? Ni siquiera eso, ¿él no puede dejar su trabajo pero tú puedes abandonar toda tu vida? —Se rió, una carcajada sin ningún humor, casi incrédula—. ¿Vas a dejar esto para mudarte a Washington DC a vivir en un apartamento gris en un décimo piso? ¿Vas a dejar tu viñedo y tu huerto y tus gallinas para pasarte todo el día recomendándole vino a gilipollas estirados?

—Sé lo que estoy diciendo, no hace falta que me lo expliques —contestó, levantando la voz para hacerse oír, aunque Cora no parecía tener interés en escucharle. 

—Vas a hacer todo eso por alguien que piensa que su trabajo es más importante que tú.

—No tienes ni idea…

Ella volvió a interrumpirle, y Isaac apretó los dientes.

—Estoy cansada de ver cómo dejas que lo que tú necesitas siempre sea lo último de la lista de prioridades.

—O sea que tengo que cambiar mi lista de prioridades por la tuya.

—¿Es la tuya, de verdad? ¿En serio vas a tirar todos estos años de esfuerzo y esperar que nos creamos que es lo que tú quieres?

—¿Y a ti qué coño te importa?

—Eres mi mejor amigo, gilipollas. Danny no vale más que tú —dijo tajantemente, como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo—. Me da igual si es un genio o si tiene la polla cubierta de diamantes, si él no está dispuesto a ceder no tiene derecho a pedir que cedas tú.

—No me lo ha pedido —repuso Isaac con un suspiro, y dejó descansar el peso de su cuerpo contra su coche. Estaba cansado de esa conversación, de tenerla con ella y de tenerla consigo mismo, todos los días y a todas horas—. Él pretende que esperemos a que le asciendan para poder tener un poco más de poder de negociación y pedir un traslado a esta base, o a que cancelen su misión y haya un puesto libre aquí. Eso puede ser dentro de tres años, o cuatro, o cinco.

—¿Y entonces por qué quieres irte? —preguntó ella, como si todos los problemas acabaran de solucionarse frente a sus ojos.

Isaac podía explicarle lo que su trabajo era para Danny, y Cora lo entendería, pero jamás podría hacerla comprender lo que Danny era para él, lo que serían cinco años viéndole veinte o treinta días al año, con suerte. Llevaba haciéndolo cinco meses y ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Ni siquiera habían tenido que pasar cumpleaños, ni San Valentín, ni Navidad, ni el aniversario de la muerte de su padre; ni se había levantado un día con gripe y había necesitado que le hiciera un vaso de leche con miel y le diera un beso en la frente. No podía explicarle lo que serían todas esas cosas, año tras año, sin él; ni el resto, los trescientos y pico días de llegar a casa y cenar y verle a través de la pantalla de su ordenador. No podía explicarle lo que estar con Danny le hacía sentir, esa especie de luz que le inundaba desde dentro, esas ganas constantes de reír. La mayoría de los días ni siquiera era capaz de entenderlo él mismo.

—No quiero que te dejes pisotear —siguió Cora, suavizando la voz. Isaac se mordió el interior de la mejilla y trató de volver a levantar los ojos hacia ella—. Ya sé que le quieres, y que Danny no es mala persona. Siento haber dicho esas cosas de él.

—Ya.

—Pero Scott y Allison también eran buenas personas y aun así te hicieron mucho daño. No puedes dejar que tu prioridad sea él si su prioridad también es él mismo, ¿entiendes? —le preguntó, y él trató de respirar a través del nudo en su garganta—. Estoy cabreada porque sé que tú no te quieres lo suficiente y tu felicidad te parece menos importante que la de los demás, y no lo es. Estoy cabreada porque te mereces a alguien que lo sepa, que te adore y que esté dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti; y no sé si Danny es esa persona —dijo a media voz, y le paró cuando Isaac trató de responder—. Y nunca te he visto tan feliz como cuando estuvo aquí en julio, pero supongo que sabes que eso no va a ser así siempre. Eso fue una luna de miel. Si lo dejas todo y te vas a Washington a hacer un trabajo que vas a odiar, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en odiarte a ti mismo? ¿Y en odiarle a él?

—Pues dime lo que tengo que hacer —suplicó—. Porque estoy mal si me voy, y estoy mal si me quedo; y estoy mal si hago todo lo contrario.

—No lo sé. No puedo hacer eso, sólo… —Cora chasqueó la lengua, arrugando la frente—. No quiero seguir viéndote sufrir.

—A lo mejor ya no es algo que hago, sino algo que soy —dijo, poco más que un murmullo—. A lo mejor voy a estar triste toda la vida.

Ella le abrazó. No era algo que hicieran, pero en ese aparcamiento en medio de la nada Cora apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y apretó los brazos en torno a su cuerpo y le abrazó, y él casi se permitió llorar.  


\------

  
Victoria Mahealani llevaba siendo congresista desde que Danny tenía trece años, y representante demócrata en el Parlamento de Hawaii desde antes de que él naciera. Él se había pasado años posando para las cámaras, aplaudiendo en sus mítines, sonriendo en las fotos junto a ella para dar esa imagen de familia feliz y unida que tantos votos les reportaba, mientras ella se pasaba la mitad del tiempo en aviones de Washington a Honolulu, encerrada en su despacho y discutiendo el futuro del país en los pasillos del Capitolio. Había madres mejores, y madres peores, y madres que alguna vez llegaban a casa a tiempo para darle a su hijo un beso de buenas noches, pero Danny no se quejaba.

El cuatro de noviembre, exactamente un año antes de que se celebraran elecciones al Senado, Victoria organizó una fiesta para presentar su candidatura. Había servido en el Congreso catorce años, siete legislaturas, y había decidido dar el siguiente paso en su carrera política. Él se puso un traje, una corbata y su mejor sonrisa y acudió a la fiesta a ejercer de hijo entregado y amante. Lo cierto era que no le podía importar menos. Danny ni siquiera votaba, porque conocía el negocio de la política demasiado bien como para creerse nada de lo que ningún candidato prometía, así que ese tipo de fiestas no eran más que una rutina por la que tenía que pasar un par de veces al año. Siempre se encontraba con las mismas caras y tenía que contestar las mismas preguntas en el mismo tono alegre y respetuoso. Tenía órdenes de ser él mismo pero no demasiado, de hablar de sus títulos y su trabajo pero no dejar que su inteligencia fuera amenazante, de beberse una copa de champagne pero no dos, porque entonces se le soltaba la mano al hablar, y estaba bien que fuera gay pero no que lo pareciera.

Que fuera gay era estupendo, de hecho. A los votantes demócratas les encantaban ese tipo de cosas.

—Así que tienes novio —le dijo Rhonda, la directora de campaña, antes de la fiesta. Sonaba a _por fin_.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Instagram.

—Mi Instagram es privado —replicó. Ni siquiera podía decir que estuviera sorprendido, no era ni de lejos lo peor que le habían hecho.

—Nada es privado en internet —dijo ella, sin darle importancia—. ¿Necesitas que tengamos esa conversación otra vez? Si fotos o vídeos comprometidos salieran a la luz sería un golpe muy duro para la carrera de tu madre.

—¿Esta charla se la das a mis hermanos también?

Ella apenas pestañeó.

—¿Puedes confiar en este chico?

Una imagen fugaz de todas las veces que se había desnudado frente al ordenador para Isaac pasó frente a sus ojos.

—No vamos a seguir hablando de esto —contestó Danny con su sonrisa mejor ensayada, y le dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Odiaba todo eso. Odiaba que su madre ejerciera esa influencia sobre él, sobre las decisiones que tomaba y cómo actuaba y lo que pensaba. Ya ni siquiera era algo consciente, era como si tuviera un pequeño parásito escondido muy profundo en su cerebro que le hablaba con la voz de su madre para decirle que nada era nunca suficientemente bueno. Ni la gente con la que salía, ni el trabajo que tenía, ni la manera en la que movía las manos cuando bebía de más. 

Danny se fue a la cocina y se bebió una copa de vino sin respirar, sólo por joder. La fiesta aún no había empezado y los camareros preparaban pequeños canapés y daban brillo a los vasos en silencio.

Ella apareció un rato más tarde, vestida con su disfraz de congresista; el pelo lleno de laca, el vestido ceñido pero recatado, el maquillaje sobrio. Miró la copa vacía a su lado en la encimera y un segundo más tarde había alguien allí recogiéndola, sin que ella necesitara decir una palabra.

—Quería hablar contigo.

A veces parecían de especies distintas. Otras, cuando ella se bajaba de los tacones y se tumbaba en el sofá a ver maratones de series policíacas y a comer avellanas, casi dolía lo mucho que se veía en ella. Este día no era de esos últimos. Danny la siguió hasta el pasillo y esperó pacientemente hasta que ella decidió hablar.

—Me ha dicho Rhonda que tienes novio —dijo al fin, directa al grano.

Danny sonrió, porque era probablemente la frase más triste que había oído decir a su madre. Su directora de campaña había tenido que informarle de la situación sentimental de su hijo pequeño.

—Sí.

—¿Desde hace mucho tiempo?

—Algunos meses —contestó sencillamente. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso con ella. Hacía años que no las tenía.

—¿Por qué no le traes a desayunar algún domingo?

—Vive en California.

—Ah, bueno —dijo, con ese tono que solía usar cuando Danny le hablaba de sus amigos de internet. Como si no fueran personas de verdad—. Qué pena.

—Va a venir unos días en diciembre.

—¿Y nos lo vas a presentar?

—No lo sé —dijo, por no decir que no.

Podría haber preguntado mil cosas entonces. Que si él le trataba bien, y Danny habría contestado que mucho; que si le quería, y Danny habría dicho que más que a nada; que si pensaba que sería para siempre, y Danny habría contestado que ojalá.

—¿A qué se dedica? —preguntó a cambio, y él volvió a sonreír, porque estaba cansado.

—Tiene un viñedo —dijo, y esperó que eso fuera suficiente para que se hiciera una imagen de él que le gustara—. Voy a ir al baño —se disculpó, y huyó.

La fiesta fue como eran todas, con sus discursos y sus apretones de manos y su música suave de jazz. Danny aguantó media hora. Saludó a gente que conocía y a mucha otra que no, fingiendo que lo hacía, y se fue moviendo discretamente hacia las escaleras.

Subió hasta el ático, se sentó en la cama, cubierta con una manta vieja, y llamó a Isaac.

Habían quedado en hablar menos, en llamarse sólo cuando tuvieran algo que decir, porque tratar de hablar de nada era demasiado difícil. Isaac lo cogió casi inmediatamente, como si le hubiera estado esperando.

—Ey —contestó, con una sonrisa en la voz.

—Qué rápido. No sabía si ibas a poder cogerlo. 

—Estaba en el sofá, sin hacer nada, pensando en Drake.

—¿Drake el rapero?

—Creo que podría hacerle muy feliz —dijo. A Danny se le escapó una carcajada—. ¿Tú qué haces?

—Estaba en una fiesta en casa de mis padres —suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el colchón con los pies colgando por el borde—. Ahora estoy escondido en la que fue mi habitación, esperando a encontrar el momento adecuado para irme.

—¿Y eso?

—Mi madre se presenta a senadora el año que viene, es una fiesta de trabajo —dijo—. Y me he dado cuenta de que no es mi trabajo.

—¿Te toca ir a muchas de esas?

—Creo que esta va a ser la última. Estoy mayor para seguir haciendo de mono de feria y dando explicaciones —reconoció, y era verdad. Tenía veintiseis años, ya no era el niño al que podían vestir como un muñeco y llevar de un lado a otro, susurrándole ' _sonríe, sonríe_ '—. La directora de campaña me ha preguntado por ti, ¿sabes?

—Me siento muy importante.

No le confesó de lo que habían hablado, porque le daba vergüenza haber dudado de él, aunque sólo hubiera sido medio segundo.

—Y mi madre me ha preguntado si voy a dejar que te conozcan cuando vengas —añadió, tratando de hacerlo sonar menos tremendo.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

Danny murmuró, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo en el que decidir qué respuesta era menos comprometedora.

—¿Tú quieres conocerles? —dijo al fin. Isaac también necesitó un momento, pero fue menos sutil al respecto.

—Puedo ser sincero o puedo decir lo que diría un novio normal.

—Prefieres morirte antes que conocer a mis padres —adivinó Danny.

—No porque tenga nada contra ellos. Es sólo que —empezó a decir, y respiró hondo—… supongo que esperan que su hijo salga con alguien muy distinto a mí, y no tengo prisa por decepcionarles.

—¿Eres suficientemente bueno para Drake, pero no para mí?

—Dicen que le escriben las canciones.

Danny sonrió. Podía sentirle a su lado en la cama, todo su cuerpo largo y flaco hecho un ovillo, hablándole bajito al oído.

—Te echo mucho de menos —le dijo, cerrando los ojos.

—Ya, yo también.

—Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para cuando vengas.

—Espero que ninguna para los tres primeros días, porque te voy a tener muy ocupado.

—¿Tres días? —dijo, admirado.

—Bueno, más o menos —contestó Isaac traviesamente—. Dependiendo de como te portes.

Danny se mordió los labios. Iba a portarse muy bien, a hacer todo lo que él le dijera. No podía esperar.

Un crujido en las escaleras le hizo abrir los ojos, y se encontró a su padre tratando de bajarlas sin hacer ruido, pillado como un ciervo frente a los faros de un coche.

—Mierda —susurró, con una mueca—. Perdona, ya me estaba yendo.

Danny se incorporó en la cama, pestañeó un par de veces.

—Tengo que colgar —le dijo a Isaac—. ¿Te llamo luego?

—Claro —contestó, y él ni siquiera se despidió. Su padre no se había movido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo Danny.

—No estaba espiándote, es que estás en mi escondite —le aseguró, e hizo amago de volver a subir los dos escalones que había bajado antes—. ¿Puedo?

—¿De qué te tienes que esconder tú?

—Sólo es una pausa para respirar y descansar las mejillas. 

Danny le hizo un sitio a su lado en la cama, que su padre ocupó con cierto embarazo.

—¿A ti tampoco te gusta esto de las recaudaciones de fondos y las campañas electorales?

—Lo odio.

—¿Y cómo lo aguantas?

—Porque quiero a tu madre —respondió, sin dudar—. Sabía dónde me metía cuando me casé con ella; en el instituto ya decía que quería ser Presidenta. Accedí a apuntarme a todo esto, pero tenía mis condiciones. Yo cedí un poco, ella cedió un poco.

—¿Qué le pediste?

—Quería tener una familia, y quería criarla en Hawaii.

—¿Y ella no?

—No seas malo —contestó con media sonrisa, y eso fue todo—. Lo que quiero decir es que a ti nadie te preguntó si estabas de acuerdo con ser el hijo de una congresista, o de una senadora. Nadie te va a echar en cara si decides dejar de ejercer como tal ahora.

—Aunque pare de venir a estas cosas, sigo siendo su hijo. Sigo teniendo que mantener cierto nivel de decoro.

—¿Tenías intención de ser indecoroso? —preguntó su padre, casi sonriendo.

—No especialmente, pero no querría que se convirtiera en un escándalo nacional si resulta que me pillan siéndolo.

—Eres un tío listo, no estoy preocupado por esas cosas —le dijo, con una palmada tranquilizadora en la rodilla—. Y tu madre tampoco.

—Rhonda sí.

—Es su trabajo preocuparse.

Habían tenido algunas charlas incómodas como esa a lo largo de los años, sentados como estaban en la cama del ático con los ojos clavados en la pared. Con dieciséis años la mujer de la limpieza le encontró haciéndolo con su primer novio, y le faltó tiempo para decírselo a su madre, así que su padre le sentó en esa misma cama y le habló de sexo seguro, de lubricante, de enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Fue el infierno.

—Así que… te he pillado hablando con tu novio —dijo, tras un momento de silencio. No lo planteó como una pregunta sino como un hecho irrefutable, por si Danny se sentía tentado de mentirle.

—¿Te lo ha dicho mamá, o ha sido Rhonda?

—Lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Soy una persona observadora —contestó, enigmáticamente.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada antes?

—Porque es tu vida, tú sabrás si quieres contárnoslo —dijo sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya no tienes dieciséis años, confío en que no harás tonterías. Ni siquiera las hacías entonces.

—Con trece me arrestaron por hackear los servidores del colegio —tuvo que recordarle.

—No lo digas muy alto, los expedientes están sellados —susurró, y volvió a sonreír. Danny había heredado los hoyuelos de su padre—. Siempre has sido demasiado listo para tu propio bien. Ya sé que suena a maniobra de evasión, a excusa para dejar que te las apañes tú solo, pero es difícil para un padre reconocer que cuando él está yendo su hijo ya ha vuelto cuatro veces, ¿sabes? —le dijo, con la vista clavada en los dibujos de la vieja manta polvorienta entre ellos—. Siempre hemos aprendido de ti mucho más de lo que nos has dejado enseñarte. Lo único que tengo a mi favor son mis años, y cuanto más mayor te haces más obsoleto me quedo. Si tienes preguntas sobre astigmatismo, aquí me tienes —bromeó.

—Gracias —musitó él, incapaz de decir nada más.

Su padre se pasó las manos por las perneras del pantalón, carraspeando.

—Este chico tuyo, háblame de él.

Danny se sintió sonreír.

—Se llama Isaac.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo es una frase de _Hotline Bling_ , de Drake.
> 
> Yo sigo estando en [t-u-a-i.tumblr.com](t-u-a-i.tumblr.com) y en [@tuai](https://twitter.com/tuai), pasad a saludar si queréis.


	8. You come walking into this room like you're walking into my arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias, como siempre, a littlegelen por el beteo y por sacarme de las zanjas que yo misma me cavo escribiendo este fic. You the coolest. Y gracias a todos por leer, comentar y dejar kudos, significa un montón para mí :*

El aeropuerto Ronald Reagan era gigantesco, sus luces halógenas cegadoras incluso a media tarde, cuando a través de las paredes acristaladas podía verse el cielo claro y brillante de Washington. Su maleta salió de las primeras en la cinta de equipajes, como si supieran que tenía prisa por salir de allí, y Isaac siguió las señales hacia la puerta con los nervios haciéndole temblar las manos.

No le vio inmediatamente. Detrás de la valla de seguridad se agolpaban hombres y mujeres expectantes, familias enteras y chóferes con sus trajes oscuros y sus carteles; y un poco más atrás estaba Danny. Estaba cambiado, de una manera que Isaac no era capaz de identificar. Un poco más delgado, o con el pelo un poco más corto, o simplemente la webcam no le hacía justicia, porque sonrió y a Isaac le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sentía una carcajada subiéndole por la garganta a borbotones, como si su cuerpo no fuera capaz de contener la felicidad que le hervía en el centro del pecho. 

Pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardó en abrirse paso a través de la gente, pero a la vez fue sólo un segundo antes de que él le envolviera con sus brazos y le besara sin decir una sola palabra. La maleta se cayó al suelo y apenas se dieron cuenta. Danny le besaba hambriento, casi desesperado, recorriendo sus mejillas y sus hombros con las manos como si necesitara asegurarse de que estaba realmente allí.

—Qué guapo estás —fue lo primero que le dijo, metiendo los dedos bajo las solapas de su nuevo abrigo de paño—. Te he echado de menos.

Isaac sólo podía sonreír, porque las palabras se le quedaban pequeñas. Era estúpido lo mucho que había echado de menos su voz y el olor de su aftershave, el roce de su cuerpo y ese lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y le dejó una infinidad de besos cortos y suaves sobre los labios, a veces con un asomo de lengua, a veces con un murmullo pequeño y grave desde el pecho. Era aterrador que una persona pudiera hacerle tan feliz sólo con estar allí, y tan desgraciado cuando estaba lejos. 

Danny se agarró a él por la cintura y le llevó así hasta el aparcamiento, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies mientras le contaba lo difícil que había sido su día, porque no había parado de pensar en él. Sólo le soltó cuando llegaron al coche y necesitó las manos para conducir, y aún así en cada semáforo se giraba para mirarle sentado a su lado, como si aún no se lo pudiera creer. Sonreía cada vez que lo hacía, parando un segundo a tomar aire en medio de lo que fuera que le estuviera contando sobre Jackson o sobre el trabajo o sobre los planes que había hecho para esos diez días.

El trayecto fue muy corto, porque Danny vivía casi en el borde de la ciudad, en una zona bastante tranquila a un par de calles del río, en un edificio mucho menos alto de lo que se había imaginado. Al salir del coche la humedad se le coló en los huesos, heladora, y él se envolvió en una bufanda que llevaba guardada en una caja desde que salió de Boston, antes de que Danny le envolviera también con los brazos.

El apartamento, en el último piso, era moderno e impersonal, como un sitio en el que nadie llevara viviendo mucho tiempo. Todo estaba decorado en tonos de gris, y las pocas notas de color eran los lomos de los libros sobre el escritorio y los platos recién fregados en la encimera de mármol de la cocina. Todo estaba ordenado, el suelo tan limpio que brillaba y los ventanales del salón sin una sola sombra que obstruyera la vista de las calles anchas de Washington. Isaac se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con su maleta vieja y su abrigo de segunda mano, pero Danny se lo quitó con las manos lentas y suaves, y le arrastró hasta la habitación. La cama era mullida y el cuerpo de Danny compacto y caliente sobre el suyo, sus dedos seguros cuando los metió bajo la cintura de sus vaqueros. En cuanto su boca le rozó el cuello se olvidó de todo lo demás; los cinco meses que se habían pasado separados ni siquiera parecían haber existido, porque sus labios encajaban igual de bien detrás de su oreja, sus manos sobre su culo, sus dientes contra la piel al final de su espalda. Dejó que Danny le desnudara y le arrancara el primer orgasmo del cuerpo con las manos impacientes y nerviosas; y el segundo con una lentitud y una suavidad casi desesperantes.

Dos días más tarde, Isaac sólo había abierto la maleta para sacar el cepillo de dientes. Las mesillas de Danny estaban cubiertas de tazas de café, envoltorios de condones y paquetes vacíos de galletas, y el edredón era un montón a los pies de la cama. Danny no tenía comida en casa, aparte de una cerveza que compartieron una madrugada y media bolsa de ensalada que decidieron tirar antes de que criara más moho, así que se alimentaron a base de galletas sin azúcar y comida china que Danny pidió por internet y salió a recoger a la puerta con una toalla en torno a la cintura desvergonzadamente. Sólo follaban y dormían y tenían trozos de conversaciones a media voz enredados en la cama, con el ruido de los vecinos colándose a través de las paredes, y era perfecto.

Ese tercer día amaneció con los brazos de Danny alrededor de la cintura, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca y su polla dura contra su culo, así que se hizo sitio entre sus piernas y le despertó. Le encantaba la manera en la que Danny gemía para él, cómo se revolvía bajo su lengua y lo dispuesto que estaba a subirse sobre él y devolverle el favor, tumbado en la uve que formaban sus piernas y clavando la cadera en el colchón mientras le hundía en su boca.

—Te dije tres días —le recordó Isaac después, aún recuperando el aliento. El milímetro de barba de Danny seguía arañándole el interior de la rodilla y sus manos le subían por la tripa—. Hoy vas a tener que llevarme a algún sitio.

—No te preocupes, tengo cosas planeadas.

—¿Cosas para las que hace falta vestirse?

—No te pongas todo digno, como si yo fuera el único responsable de esto —le reprochó, perezoso y lento, cerrando los dientes en su muslo un segundo—. Te iba a invitar a desayunar esta mañana, pero mira qué hora es.

—Te distraes muy fácilmente —se rió, metiéndole los dedos entre el pelo—. Voy a hacer café.

—Espera un rato. Ahora nos movemos, dame otros diez minutos.

Isaac quiso protestar, pero no tuvo fuerzas. No sabía decirle que no, y no se sentía capaz ni de levantarse sin que le temblaran las piernas. Lo habían hecho en todas las habitaciones de la casa, en todas las superficies horizontales y contra alguna vertical, incluyendo la pared del vestidor. Sólo faltaba la terraza, pero Isaac pensaba esperar a que fuera una noche sin luna para eso. Danny apoyó la cabeza sobre su tripa y suspiró.

Era fácil olvidarse de lo duros que habían sido los cinco meses anteriores, porque el tiempo con Danny era perfecto. Incluso esos ratos de madrugada cuando le despertaba el sol que empezaba a asomar por la ventana, que a Danny nunca le afectaba, y era incapaz de volver a dormirse. Se iba al salón y se sentaba en uno de los sillones grises a beberse su café en el silencio de la ciudad desperezándose, y sólo saber que Danny estaba en la habitación de al lado, sólo oír su respiración profunda, le llenaba de una extraña serenidad. Se imaginaba haciendo eso el resto de su vida, despertándose a su lado y moviéndose de puntillas por su apartamento casi a oscuras, esperando a que él fuera a buscarle. 

—¿Crees en Dios? —preguntó Danny en un susurro, cuando Isaac ya pensaba que se había vuelto a dormir. No era capaz de despertarle cuando se quedaba dormido así, por accidente, porque parecía tan bueno. Danny levantó la cara hacia él, con los ojos suaves y serios.

—Me parece que sí —contestó. Su padre era católico devoto, y Isaac intentaba ser lo contrario a todo lo que él fue, pero eso a veces se le escapaba, casi sin querer. Sólo sabía que no creía en el mismo Dios en el que él creyó.

—¿Y rezas?

—No. Si Dios existe no creo que tenga tiempo para pararse a escucharme a mí —dijo, con media sonrisa tímida. No solía hablar de esas cosas con nadie, apenas lo hacía consigo mismo—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—No lo sé. Estaba pensando —dijo Danny, trepando en la cama hasta quedar a su altura, apoyando la cabeza junto a la suya en la almohada—. Cuando tenía quince años fui con mis padres a Italia, y estuvimos unos días en Florencia. ¿Has estado allí alguna vez?

—No he estado en ninguna parte.

—Hay algo allí, no sé qué es, algo en el aire que hace que todo parezca como salido de una novela, como si le estuviera pasando a otro —murmuró, y negó con la cabeza como si le diera vergüenza. Isaac se giró hacia él, enredando una pierna entre las suyas—. El caso es que fuimos una tarde a ver el David de Miguel Ángel. Hicimos una cola de dos horas, y al entrar estaba hasta arriba de gente, pero dio igual. Es tan impresionante visto así de cerca, tan sobrecogedor, que fue la primera vez que pensé que podría creer en Dios —dijo—. Así que recé.

—¿Y qué pediste? —preguntó Isaac sin levantar la voz.

—Yo era un adolescente raro —se disculpó Danny—. Creí que no había nadie como yo, que iba a estar solo toda la vida, porque no encajaba en ninguno de los moldes que me habían dicho que eran los correctos, ¿sabes? Así que parado allí a sus pies le miré a los ojos y le pedí a Dios que me mandara a alguien como él.

No estaba muy seguro de qué contestar a eso. 

—¿Por qué como él?

—Porque también parecía estar muy solo —dijo sencillamente, apretando los labios—. Tú te pareces a él, un poco.

—¿Al David?

—Las manos fuertes y los rizos rubios y los ojos asustados y tristes y enfadados, todo a la vez —dijo, rodeándole con los brazos—. Por eso me he acordado. A lo mejor ha acabado haciéndome caso.

—Es el cumplido más elaborado y más blasfemo que me han hecho en la vida.

—Tú eres más guapo.

—Y tú eres un mentiroso.

Danny sonrió, dejándole un beso pequeño en la comisura de la boca.

—¿Qué día de la semana es? ¿Habrá algún sitio en el que nos sirvan el brunch?

Se ducharon, se vistieron y cogieron el metro para ir hasta el centro, porque el barrio en el que vivía Danny era puramente residencial. Veinte minutos de claustrofobia después volvieron a emerger como lombrices de las profundidades de la tierra, y Danny le presentó con gran entusiasmo su parte preferida de la ciudad. Era tan ordenada que era casi artificial, como todo lo que había visto de Washington hasta entonces. Las calles eran anchas y rectas, perpendiculares y eficientemente numeradas, como dibujadas con escuadra y cartabón. Por entre los edificios anchos y de estilo moderno corría un viento helado, de ese que le adormecía las mejillas y le dolía en los nudillos. Danny se burlaba de él porque la punta de la nariz se le ponía colorada como si fuera un dibujo animado.

A Isaac no le gustaba el frío, le recordaba demasiado a Boston. Allí era mucho peor, y él nunca había tenido ropa de abrigo que no fuera heredada de Camden y no estuviera un poco raída. La ventana de su habitación era de madera vieja por la que siempre entraba un silbido de aire, y daba igual cómo tratara de tapar las rendijas, porque el frío siempre acababa ganando. Por eso le gustaba California, porque allí nunca hacía falta mucho más que una cazadora de cuero y una bufanda en los peores días del invierno.

A una manzana de la boca de metro encontraron una cafetería con la cocina abierta, y se sentaron a comer huevos revueltos, salchichas y tortitas empapadas en sirope, haciéndolo pasar todo con café hirviendo. Nadie parecía reparar en ellos, a nadie le importaba quienes eran o lo que decían, o si Danny le robaba patatas del plato y él le respondía estirándose sobre la mesa a robarle un beso. Esa era la ventaja de las grandes ciudades, que podían ser ese tipo de pareja repugnante y cualquier persona que les viera les olvidaría diez segundos después.

A eso de las doce empezó a llegar la gente del turno de mediodía, con sus trajes de chaqueta y sus prisas, y entonces pagaron el desayuno y salieron a la calle helada otra vez. Le cogió la mano a Danny, y él las guardó, aún enlazadas, en el bolsillo de su abrigo, arrastrándole por la acera para que conociera todos esos sitios junto a los que había crecido y todos esos en los que estaba mientras Isaac le echaba de menos en la otra costa. Entraron en una librería y Danny le regaló una copia de su novela favorita, y le habló de las horas que se había pasado allí entre los libros de ciencia ficción y los de física.

—Me pasaba horas eligiendo uno y luego me iba al parque a leérmelo —dijo, señalando a la zona arbolada al otro lado de la calle—. A veces se hacía de noche y no me daba ni cuenta.

—Creo que nos habríamos odiado en el instituto —dijo Isaac con un bufido, ciñéndose la bufanda en torno al cuello. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque yo era un friki?

—Yo también lo era, pero supongo que ser el friki de la clase en un colegio privado aquí y serlo en el instituto público de Southie fueron experiencias muy distintas.

—¿Y no habríamos sido amigos? —dijo con un mohín, dándole con la bolsa con sus libros en el culo.

—Yo sobreviví gracias a que no me mezclaba con gente como tú.

—¿ _Como yo_?

—En Southie tú serías el que se aprovechaba de todos los pringados o el pringado del que todos se aprovechaban. De cualquier manera, ir contigo habría sido buscarse problemas.

—Yo te protegería.

—No seas ridículo —se rió, parándose en el semáforo en rojo. Danny le obligó a mirarle, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—¿Sabes? Creo que habríamos sido muy buenos amigos —dijo burlonamente, con una sonrisa malévola—, de esos que se escapan al cuarto de calderas a enrollarse durante la clase de gimnasia.

—¿Sí? —Danny murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarle—. ¿Y si yo hubiera ido a tu colegio para niños ricos, también habríamos sido amigos? ¿Nos habríamos enrollado en la torre de astronomía en la hora de, yo qué sé, de esgrima?

—No te rías de mí, no teníamos torre de astronomía.

—¿Pero sí esgrima?

—Era una actividad extraescolar —respondió, sencillamente—, yo no estaba apuntado.

—Eres odioso.

—El horario se solapaba con el del club de juegos de mesa, del que yo era presidente.

Isaac se rió con una carcajada sorprendida y clara.

Era raro lo fácil que se le hacía estar junto a Danny, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ellos en esos cinco meses. Danny había pulsado el botón de pausa al irse de California y él lo había soltado al llegar a Washington, y todo estaba tal y como lo habían dejado. Aún se reían de las mismas cosas, aún se miraban de la misma manera, aún ocupaban ese espacio en los brazos del otro como si les hubieran hecho de un mismo bloque de piedra.

El semáforo se puso en verde y Danny tiró de él hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Se descubrió pensando que no odiaba la ciudad, aunque había demasiada gente y hacía demasiado frío y todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro con las suelas de sus zapatos repiqueteando contra el pavimento. Puede que fuera culpa de Danny, que con él no pareciera tan terrible cuando le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos por debajo del abrigo en la cola del Starbucks, o cuando le miraba con esa sonrisa en los ojos y la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano mientras Isaac le contaba alguna tontería sin importancia.

Cuando se decidieron a volver al apartamento ya empezaba a anochecer, y los escaparates de las tiendas se iluminaban a su paso. Danny hacía planes de pasar por el supermercado a por algo para cenar y ver un par de pelis en Netflix esa noche, lo que a Isaac le parecía un plan inmejorable, cuando se cruzaron con una floristería. Isaac se paró frente a la puerta.

—¿Me dejas que te haga un regalo? —le preguntó, y entró antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar. No era un sitio muy grande, pero estaba lleno, del suelo al techo, de rosas de todos los colores, delicadas orquídeas y grandes ramos de peonías. De las paredes caían en cascada las hiedras verdes y amarillas, y olía a tierra húmeda y a lavanda. 

No necesitó mucho tiempo. En diez minutos había comprado dos jardineras grandes y un buen montón de plantas que florecían en invierno; pensamientos violetas, ciclámenes rosas y hortensias de hojas grandes y frondosas.

—No estamos muy lejos de casa, ¿no? —dijo, guardándose la cartera en el bolsillo de nuevo. Había salido cuatro veces más caro que si lo hubiera comprado en su vivero de siempre, pero merecía la pena.

—¿Estás loco? —le preguntó Danny, con la caja llena de flores en las manos, los capullos de los ciclámenes enmarcándole la cara—. Creí que me ibas a regalar un cactus, o algo así. Algo que no se me vaya a morir.

—No se te van a morir —contestó Isaac, echándose el saco de tierra al hombro y cogiendo las jardineras con el otro brazo—. Y van a quedar genial en tu terraza.

—Un cactus pequeñito que pueda poner sobre la mesa en el trabajo.

—Danny, parece que en tu casa vive el malo de _Terminator 2_ —se rió, despidiéndose de la florista con un gesto—. Deja que la humanice un poco.

—Eso no es verdad —repuso sin mucha convicción, saliendo por la puerta que le abrió Isaac—. Vamos a tener que coger un taxi. Estás loco.

A lo mejor lo estaba.

De vuelta en el apartamento, Isaac extendió unas bolsas de basura sobre el suelo y robó un cucharón del primer cajón de la cocina para hacer de azada, y Danny aprovechó para bajar al supermercado antes de que cerraran, a comprar algo con lo que hacer unos sándwiches.

La terraza de Danny era perfecta para este tipo de plantas, luminosa pero sin sol directo y resguardada del viento, y las flores aguantarían todo el invierno sin ningún problema. Iban a quedar preciosas bajo la barandilla, poniéndole color al horizonte gris de la ciudad cada vez que mirara por el ventanal del salón. Estaba con el trabajo aún a medias cuando Danny volvió de la compra, abriendo la puerta con un tintineo de llaves.

—Ya estoy aquí —anunció, acercándose a la cocina a guardar las cosas—. No he encontrado los tomates que me has pedido, así que he cogido unos… normales. No sé. Son tomates.

—¿Y los aguacates?

Él asintió en silencio, apoyándose en la encimera con una expresión difícil de escrutar. Su antes prístino salón estaba lleno de cajas de cartón húmedas, tiestos de plástico amontonados y tierra, y su novio estaba sentado en el suelo excavando en ella con las manos, así que no era complicado entender por qué. 

—En cinco minutos acabo aquí. No te preocupes…

—Isaac —le cortó a media voz, y él levantó la vista, limpiándose las manos en su sudadera de Led Zeppelin sin darse ni cuenta.

—¿Qué?

Danny sonrió, mordiéndose el labio, y Isaac lo supo antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—Te quiero.

Aún así hizo que le subiera un escalofrío por la espalda, algo que le estremeció desde los dedos de los pies hasta la coronilla, cálido y dulce. 

—¿En serio? —consiguió musitar a través de su sonrisa, y él asintió con la cabeza—. Creí que me ibas a decir que sacara toda mi mierda de tu casa. Te juro que luego barro.

—No iba a decir eso.

—Ven aquí —le pidió, y cuando Danny se acercó él tiró de la manga de su chaqueta hasta ponerle a su altura y le besó, por todas las cosas que no era capaz de decir en voz alta. Isaac tenía tierra debajo de las uñas, pero aún así clavó los dedos en su nuca, cerró los ojos y atrapó el labio de Danny entre los suyos, arrancándole un gemido pequeño y contento.

Nunca se lo habían dicho antes, no de esa manera, tan desnuda y tan de verdad. Daba un poco de vértigo, las manos le temblaban por culpa de esas dos palabras que no decían nada que Isaac no supiera ya. 

—Ahora en serio, más te vale barrer —bromeó Danny con media sonrisa, pasándole una pierna por encima para sentarse sobre su regazo. Isaac murmuró con el fondo del pecho y bajó las manos por su espalda—. Y hacer la cena, también.

—No esperaba que la fueras a hacer tú —replicó, y Danny le contestó con una mueca irónica y le limpió tierra de la mejilla.

—Cuando he entrado y te he visto aquí… —dijo, pasándole la yema del pulgar por los labios—. Ha sido la primera vez que abrir esta puerta me ha hecho sentir que estaba volviendo a casa.  


\------

  
—Estás nervioso —dijo Isaac con una risita, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Hacía viento esa tarde, y un frío de los que auguraban nieve, seco y punzante.

—No lo estoy.

—No era una pregunta. —Danny enarcó las cejas en su dirección, y él lo suavizó con una sonrisa, una de esas grandes y fingidamente inocentes que a Danny siempre le desarmaban—. Es la primera vez que te veo así, estás muy gracioso.

—No estoy nervioso —insistió, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a Isaac—. Pero Jackson es como mi hermano, ¿sabes?

—Yo te presenté a mi hermano el primer día.

—Tú no te llevas bien con Camden —tuvo que apuntar—. Ni yo con los míos, vale, pero Jackson y yo hemos crecido juntos. Hemos sido siempre él y yo, y se ha pasado la vida convencido de que necesito que me proteja.

—Estoy preparado para defenderme.

—Pero no te pongas a la defensiva —le pidió. Eso sería peor. Jackson era capaz de oler el conflicto como un tiburón olía la sangre.

—Danny, no te preocupes, va a ser la primera vez que trate con otro ser humano, pero sabré arreglármelas —ironizó—. Si se pone tonto salimos a darnos cuatro hostias, y arreglado.

—Isaac, por favor.

—Es broma, joder —dijo, aguantando una carcajada, dándole un empujón con el hombro—. Deja de agobiarte.

Danny sabía, racionalmente, que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Si Isaac y Jackson no se llevaban bien no iba a ser el fin del mundo porque, siendo realistas, vivían a lados opuestos del país. En el peor de los casos se odiarían a morir, algo que no era una idea tan descabellada tratándose de Jackson, y Danny tendría que organizar una escapada anual a Las Vegas para ver a su mejor amigo, en la que comerían entrecot y perderían mucho dinero en la ruleta. Con un poco más de suerte se soportarían lo suficiente como para pasar tres o cuatro días juntos en verano por hacerle el favor a él, y eso sería más que suficiente. Había aprendido a moderar sus expectativas, así que la idea de que su vida fuera a convertirse en una sitcom de los ochenta en la que Jackson apareciera por casa a la hora del desayuno trataba de desterrarla de su mente.

Habían quedado en el bar de siempre, que estaba a mitad de camino entre sus apartamentos, a apenas cinco minutos andando. Durante los veranos era el punto de encuentro de los aficionados ruidosos y borrachos de los Nationals que iban a ver el partido al estadio, así que ellos evitaban la zona como la peste, pero a partir de septiembre se convertía en un pub tranquilo con música en directo que no estaba mal, y servían las mejores alitas de pollo de todo el distrito de Columbia. Cuando entraron, Jackson ya estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo. Debía de ser la primera vez desde que le conocía en la que llegaba a tiempo a algún sitio.

Él le saludó con un gesto mientras llevaba a Isaac hacia allí, y Jackson se levantó para recibirles. Danny hizo las presentaciones, como si fueran necesarias, y ellos dos se estrecharon las manos con gran ceremonia.

—Eres más alto de lo que me esperaba —dijo Jackson.

Isaac le miró con las cejas enarcadas un segundo, como tratando de decidir cómo tomárselo.

—Tú no —replicó al fin, y Danny levantó la vista hacia el cielo.

—¿Pediros cinco segundos de civilidad habría sido demasiado?

Jackson sonrió de medio lado.

—Ha sido una buena contestación. ¿Qué queréis, una cerveza?

Fue más sencillo de lo que se había imaginado. Un poco más desconcertante, también. Jackson volvió con tres botellines y quejándose de la moda de la cerveza artesanal que se había instalado repentinamente en la ciudad, que Isaac sintió la necesidad de defender, como buen guerrillero del alcohol _indie_ que era. Aquello derivó en una conversación sobre productores independientes y la importancia de devolver la agricultura y la ganadería a la pequeña empresa, sobre la insostenibilidad de los hábitos de alimentación en América y sobre el derecho fundamental de Jackson a comerse un chuletón de buey cuando le diera la real gana, porque por supuesto eso era todo lo que había sacado en claro. Isaac le habló de la exposición sobre alimentación en el Museo de Historia Americana, y cuando Jackson se sorprendió de que eso existiera, le confesó que antes Danny le había tenido secuestrado cuatro horas en el del Aire y el Espacio, que estaba justo al lado.

Tras una hora y casi tres cervezas, Danny se dio cuenta de que apenas había sido capaz de meter una decena de frases de refilón, de que su novio y su mejor amigo sólo se ponían de acuerdo para reírse de él, y de que él tenía tendencia a orbitar en torno a gente con un sentido del humor endiablado y un concepto de la diplomacia bastante difuso. Pero se estaban llevando bien porque, a pesar de todas las cosas en las que eran distintos, había aún más en las que se parecían de una manera casi preocupante. Y puede que tuviera sentido que se parecieran, porque eran las dos personas a las que Danny había decidido querer, y él siempre había tenido las cosas muy claras. 

—¿Te ha contado lo de aquella vez que le detuvieron por mi culpa? —dijo Jackson, con los codos sobre la mesa y una risa burlona—. Todo por intentar borrar una expulsión de una semana de mi expediente.

—¿Hemos llegado a ese momento de la noche en la que los dos me ponéis en ridículo? —repuso Danny, arrugando la boca. 

Isaac se recostó en la silla, mordiéndose una sonrisa.

—Nunca he oído la historia entera.

—Es muy buena.

—Fue todo culpa suya —gruñó Danny, lanzándole una mirada a Jackson—. Yo no habría tenido que hackear los ordenadores del instituto si tú no le hubieras abierto la cabeza a ese tío del colegio católico.

—¡Se metió contigo! Llevamos catorce años teniendo esta discusión —se giró a decirle a Isaac, rodando los ojos.

—¿Y te pillaron?

—Cometí un pequeño error —reconoció Danny con una mueca. Fue un fallo impropio de él, porque a esas alturas ya llevaba un par de años metiéndose en lugares en los que nadie le había dado permiso. Hospitales, departamentos de policía, la agencia que había tramitado la adopción de Jackson… Había hecho cosas más peligrosas que cambiar una línea de texto en una base de datos apenas protegida, pero fue allí donde se confió.

—Borró todas las fichas de alumnos de la L en adelante —apuntó Jackson, siempre tan dispuesto a recordárselo, apenas conteniendo una carcajada—. Expedientes disciplinarios, notas, datos personales…

—Y si me hubiera dejado confesar no habría pasado nada.

—Una semana más tarde se presentó la policía en su casa acusándole de robo de datos bancarios —dijo, apretando los labios para no estallar, y a Danny le costó no sucumbir a la risa él también. En retrospectiva, fue bastante ridículo—. Tendrías que haberle visto, con sus gafas de culo de vaso y su camiseta de la Liga de la Justicia, explicándoselo a la gente de delitos informáticos.

—Yo sólo quería que la expulsión no constara en su expediente, para que le admitieran en Harvard y pudiéramos seguir juntos cuando fuera al MIT.

—Con trece años teníais preocupaciones muy distintas a las mías —murmuró Isaac, mirándole divertido—. ¿Y ni siquiera te echaron del instituto?

—Era el mejor de la clase, claro que no le echaron —repuso Jackson, con un bufido cargado de cinismo—. Gracias a él, la media de notas del colegio quedaba muy bien en los folletos promocionales. Y la posibilidad de meter a un alumno en ingeniería aeroespacial en el MIT bien valía el esfuerzo de esconder un pequeño escándalo bajo la alfombra.

—Tenían copias de seguridad de todo, obviamente —trató de justificarse Danny—. Sólo me condenaron a hacer unas pocas horas de servicios a la comunidad.

—Y a mí nunca me admitieron en Harvard.

—No bromees sobre eso, ya me siento suficientemente culpable.

En el fondo sabía que no habían dejado de admitirle sólo por una estúpida pelea en el primer año de instituto, pero igual que Jackson siempre había estado dispuesto a partirse la cara con cualquiera por él, Danny siempre se había sentido responsable de todas sus estupideces. Jackson chasqueó la lengua, dándole un trago a su botellín.

—Catorce años soportándote —dijo, fingiendo un escalofrío—. No sé cuál es mi problema.

Danny le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Que nadie más te aguanta, _ese_ es tu problema. Voy a ir a por más cerveza. ¿Queréis unas alitas de pollo, unas patatas…?

—Deja, ya voy yo —se ofreció Isaac, parándole con una mano en el codo—. Jackson ya me ha soltado el discurso antes, cuando te has ido al baño.

—¿El de que te mata como me hagas daño? Tío —dijo, girándose hacia él con una mueca de disgusto—, te pedí que no lo hicieras.

—He sido mucho más sutil que eso, y lo sabes.

—Ahora me voy yo, y así os dejo que habléis de mí tranquilamente —dijo Isaac, levantándose de la silla con una sonrisa pequeña y privada—. Espero que defiendas mi honor.

Danny le siguió con la mirada hasta la barra, abriéndose paso a través de la gente. Sus hombros anchos, sus piernas largas, sus antebrazos tatuados asomando bajo las mangas del jersey azul y suave, ajeno a todas las miradas de soslayo que le dedicaban a su alrededor.

Jackson tardó un momento en decidirse a hablar. Era una buena señal, porque las cosas positivas siempre le costaban más que las críticas.

—No es como los tíos con los que sueles salir —fue lo que dijo al fin, y él apartó la vista de Isaac para mirarle.

—Supongo que eso es algo bueno.

—Teniendo en cuenta que todos eran gilipollas adictos a los batidos de proteínas, es un avance.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí —dijo sencillamente—. Firma un prenupcial.

—¿En serio?

—Consejo de amigo y de abogado.

—No, quiero decir… —Danny se sintió frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No tienes objeciones?

—Claro que sí —dijo, como si lo contrario fuera absurdo—. Preferiría que tuviera un trabajo de persona normal con sueldo fijo, y que no tuviera acento de Boston ni tenedores tatuados en el interior de las muñecas, y que no viviera al otro lado del mundo; pero es lo que hay.

—¿En serio? —repitió.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es un buen tío y te mira como si fueras lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo que probablemente es cierto, por otra parte.

—Jackson —le regañó, sin ponerle muchas ganas. No sabía qué reacción estaba esperando, pero definitivamente no era esa. Siempre había tenido cosas que decir sobre todas sus parejas, sobre el coche que conducían o la ropa que llevaban o la manera en la que se peinaban, pero no con Isaac, que era el más raro de todos. Isaac que tenía un coche viejo y destartalado, se compraba la ropa de segunda mano y se cortaba el pelo él mismo frente al espejo, y a Jackson le parecía suficientemente bueno por primera vez en la vida.

Danny sonrió, sin saber exactamente qué decir, y él se ocupó en balancear el culo de su botellín vacío sobre la mesa.

—Me molesta un poco que te hayas pasado a esto de las relaciones funcionales —dijo tras un momento, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa—. Me haces quedar mal.

—¿Y qué pasa con Lydia?

—No es igual —dijo a media voz, quitándole importancia—. No sé lo que es, pero no es así.

—¿No estáis bien?

—Tampoco estamos mal.

Isaac volvió con la comida y la cerveza antes de que pudiera insistir, y Jackson se volvió a colocar la sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. No iba a hablar de ello con Isaac ahí. Era muy probable que ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho a solas con Danny, que hubiera intentado fingir que todo estaba bien entre ellos; que esa mirada, ese segundo de incertidumbre, sólo había sido un espejismo.

—Oye, Isaac, dime que contigo voy a poder hablar de deportes —le preguntó, mientras él dejaba las cosas en la mesa—, porque lo de tu novio es una vergüenza.

—Depende de lo técnico que quieras que me ponga —contestó con cautela, sentándose de nuevo, y apoyó el brazo con familiaridad a lo largo del respaldo de la silla de Danny—. Me manejo con el hockey y puedo dar el pego con el baloncesto y el fútbol americano, pero no me preguntes nada de béisbol.

—¿Bruins, Celtics y Patriots?

—Y si tengo que pegarme por los Red Sox también lo hago, aunque no haya visto un partido entero en mi vida —dijo, y su tozudo acento de Southie hizo una aparición como si hubiera sentido que le llamaban. 

Cuando pensaba en Isaac siempre le veía en California, con la luz dorada colándose entre las hojas de los árboles y cayéndole sobre los hombros, pero se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo de Boston de una manera casi visceral, como si odiara sentir nostalgia de un sitio en el que había sufrido tanto. Danny no se sentía así por ningún lugar, porque no era de ninguna parte, realmente. No echaba de menos Hawaii ni las aceras cubiertas de nieve de Cambridge o las de Palo Alto cocidas por el sol. Sólo se había sentido en casa en ese metro cuadrado de espacio entre los brazos de Isaac, suave, mullido y que olía a algodón y a tierra.

Cogió una cerveza y se acercó hacia el calor de la piel contra su espalda, dejando que el sonido de la conversación pasara a su alrededor sin rozarle. Isaac y Jackson hablaron de touchdowns y de triples dobles, de Stanley Cups, de Tom Brady y de otras cuatrocientas cosas que a Danny sólo le sonaban a medias. Jackson lo había intentado de todas las maneras posibles, pero sólo había conseguido que siguiera algún deporte mientras David Beckham jugaba con Los Angeles Galaxy, y ni siquiera así logró que aguantara noventa minutos de un partido. 

No sabía si Jackson sólo se interesaba por compromiso, o si Isaac le seguía la corriente por quedar bien, pero que lo intentaran ya era suficiente. No podía evitar sonreír, ni siquiera cuando Jackson le descubrió y le lanzó una mirada burlona. No se le ocurría un lugar más feliz que ese pequeño bar al sur de Washington con una botella de cerveza artesanal demasiado cara, un plato de alitas de pollo pringosas y sus personas favoritas del mundo. Isaac le subió los dedos por la nuca, colándolos entre su pelo distraídamente, y Danny contuvo un escalofrío mientras ellos compartían anécdotas de sus equipos del instituto, del chico del instituto de Isaac que acabó jugando en la liga universitaria de fútbol, del año que Jackson convenció a Danny para que hiciera las pruebas del equipo de lacrosse.

—Yo estaba en el de lucha —dijo Isaac, un poco avergonzado.

—Eso no me lo habías contado.

—Mi padre pensó que ponerme un mono de lycra pequeñísimo para revolcarme por el suelo con mis compañeros de clase me iba a convertir en un hombre —dijo, con una sonrisa irónica—. No sé si tuvo el efecto que él esperaba.

—Así que por eso eres tan flexible —pensó Danny en voz alta, y Isaac le lanzó una mirada para la que no necesitó traducción.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó Jackson, con un tono de lo más casual—, ya lo sé todo de vuestra vida sexual. Buen trabajo, por cierto —añadió, levantando los pulgares.

—Hago lo que puedo —contestó Isaac, sin dejar de mirarle con esa media sonrisa sorprendida. Danny hundió la cara en sus manos.

—Por favor, callaos los dos —suplicó.

—Me molestaría más si tuvieras cosas malas que decir.

Jackson recibió un mensaje y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo para leerlo, frunciendo el ceño al hacerlo, y Danny aprovechó la distracción para robarle a Isaac un beso.

—¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de que seas gay, Daniel? —dijo Jackson, tecleando rápidamente una contestación antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa—. Que sales con tíos.

—Sí, es básicamente en lo que consiste ser gay —replicó él, estirándose a por la última alita de pollo.

—Quiero decir que si no lo fueras estarías presentándome a tu novia, y esta situación sería infinitamente peor. Últimamente a Lydia le ha dado por obligarme a salir con sus amigas —suspiró, rodando los ojos—. No quiero saber nada de las novias de mis amigos ni de las amigas de mis novias; es una empresa fútil, no puedo tener nada en común con ellas. 

—Mis mejores amigas son mujeres —apuntó Isaac.

—Ya, pero el problema de Jackson, en el fondo, es que está convencido de que todas las tías del mundo quieren acostarse con él.

—Eh —replicó él—, no es mi culpa ser tan atractivo.

Isaac respondió con un bufido.

—¿Y entonces qué pasa con los novios de Danny? ¿Con ellos no tienes ese problema?

—No lo sé —contestó Jackson en un murmullo, casi más un ronroneo, con los labios entreabiertos y una mirada tentadora en los ojos; todo el arsenal—. ¿Lo tengo?

—No eres precisamente mi tipo —se rió él, negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que lo soy. Soy el tipo de todo el mundo.

—Eres hetero, para empezar.

—Bueno, eso podríamos discutirlo, tú y yo —dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

—Jackson, deja de ligar con mi novio —le pidió Danny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero ha caído, ¿lo has visto? Cien por cien de efectividad.

—Y tú no le sigas el rollo —regañó a Isaac, entrelazando una mano con la suya—. No tiene gracia.

—Por cierto, Lydia debe de estar al llegar —dijo él, volviendo a mirar su móvil—. Se ha invitado ella sola a una cita doble. 

Llegó un cuarto de hora más tarde, mientras ellos discutían si el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione habría funcionado a largo plazo. Llegados a ese punto, Danny casi agradecía que vivieran a tantos kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro, porque eran lo peor.

Ella apareció con los tacones repiqueteando en el suelo pegajoso y el pelo cayéndole en cascada sobre los hombros al quitarse el abrigo, los labios de color rojo brillante y las mejillas coloreadas por el frío. Era una de esas mujeres que a Danny, como hombre inequívocamente gay que era, le aterraban.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo, levantándose a saludarla, esperando que le devolviera la cordura a la conversación.

—Rápido, Lyds, ¿Ron y Hermione? —le preguntó Jackson—. ¿Cuántos años le das a su matrimonio?

—Me niego a aceptar que llegaran a casarse, Hermione le daba cien vueltas a Ron —contestó sencillamente—. Tú debes de ser Isaac, encantada de conocerte —dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Lydia tenía la habilidad de ser venenosa incluso en las situaciones más inofensivas, Danny nunca podía estar seguro de cuándo estaba siendo sincera y cuándo estaba burlándose de alguien subrepticiamente. Trabajar con ella era un infierno.

—No te preocupes —le dijo él a Isaac, dejando caer una mano sobre su rodilla—, a mí también me gustaba Ron.

—Pero tú no cuentas —le recordó Jackson, siempre dispuesto a ser de ayuda—, porque eres un _muggle_ de mierda.

—Yo leía _El Señor de los Anillos_ , ¿por qué tengo que seguir sufriendo esta discriminación, después de tantos años?

—Yo ni siquiera he visto las películas —confesó Isaac, y él levantó la vista al techo.

—Tienes suerte de ser tan guapo.

Pidieron más cerveza y Lydia le puso al día de las novedades que se había perdido esa semana en el trabajo. Quién había encontrado una manera de reducir el volumen de una célula de combustible, quién se había comido un yogur que no era suyo de la nevera comunitaria, quién había recibido diez millones para su investigación sobre los gases nobles en la estratosfera. Danny, mientras tanto, había aprendido a hacerle el café tal y como a Isaac le gustaba, se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre su pecho en mitad de la tarde en cuatro ocasiones distintas y había descubierto que podía tener orgasmos tan intensos que le dejaban temblando diez minutos. No echaba demasiado de menos la oficina.

—¿Cuándo vuelves?

—El dos de enero —dijo, y Isaac torció la boca a su lado—. El lunes nos vamos a California.

—Sólo tenéis un par de semanas, ¿y le traes a Washington? —dijo ella, incrédula—. Podríais estar en París comiendo croissants en los Campos Elíseos y estáis en Washington DC, donde viene el romanticismo a morir.

—Oye, yo te llevo a sitios románticos aquí —replicó Jackson, dándose por aludido.

—Cariño… —se limitó a contestar ella, negando levemente con la cabeza—. Mira este antro.

Danny apretó la rodilla de Isaac con suavidad. 

—El año que viene, a lo mejor —dijo. Isaac había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo muy importante para poder pagar los billetes a Washington, y Danny necesitó convencerle de que era un capricho suyo para que se dejara ayudar. Llevarle a París, donde sólo el avión ya costaría más del doble, le parecía imposible. Lydia, que había pasado toda su vida en colegios privados de élite en Japón, en Inglaterra y al norte de Nueva York, no lo entendería a menos que se lo deletrearan. Siendo sinceros, Danny no lo hizo hasta que descubrió que su novio estaba pensando en atrasar los pagos de la factura de la luz para poder ir a verle—. ¿Otra cerveza?

Una más se convirtieron en dos, y en algún momento, entre la risa floja y el bar dando vueltas a su alrededor cada vez que se levantaba, perdió la cuenta de cuántas llevaba ya, entre discusiones con Lydia sobre las ventajas de programar en C frente a usar Simulink y las charlas a susurros con Jackson en las que trataba de convencerle de que se merecía ser feliz. Los párpados le pesaban, y había algo mullido y calentito en su cerebro, justo en el lóbulo frontal, y todo estaba bien. Quería muchísimo a Isaac. Era tan bueno y olía tan bien, sus brazos eran tan fuertes y sus dedos tan ágiles cuando los colaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones para buscar las llaves de casa.

Danny encendió la luz de la habitación, blanca y cegadora, y se dejó caer boca arriba en el colchón y trató de quitarse las zapatillas a patadas. 

—Creo que he bebido demasiada cerveza. Mira —dijo, riéndose, y tamborileó con las manos en su tripa, que sonaba hueca.

—Ya veo —contestó Isaac con una sonrisa indulgente, de pie a los pies de la cama. La luz de la lámpara del techo se le colaba entre los rizos como un halo, como si fuera un ángel. 

—Eres muy guapo.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a quitarte la ropa?

—No estoy tan borracho.

Isaac se rió, bajito y como a su pesar.

—Estás bastante borracho.

—¿Demasiado? ¿He hecho el ridículo?

—No —le aseguró, subiéndose de rodillas a la cama. Danny era perfectamente capaz de desvestirse, pero aún así levantó el culo del colchón y dejó que Isaac le empezara a deslizar los vaqueros por las piernas—. ¿Y yo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que les he caído bien a Jackson y Lydia?

—No eras tú el que me preocupaba. ¿Te han caído bien a ti? Porque ya sé que son un poco especiales.

Isaac tiró los pantalones al suelo y se centró en su camisa.

—Jackson es un ejemplo de libro de hombre blanco, anglosajón y protestante de Maine, y aun así no soy capaz de odiarle —dijo, sentándose sobre su cadera—. Me estoy replanteando los últimos veintisiete años de mi vida.

—Es el mejor. Y le gustas. A Jackson no le gusta casi nadie.

—Me alegro.

—Quiero que os llevéis bien.

Isaac no contestó, ocupándose en cambio de desabrochar botones.

—Soy muy distinto de tus amigos.

—Sí.

—¿No te importa?

Danny se revolvió con un gruñido mientras él maniobraba con sus brazos para sacarlos de las mangas.

—¿Debería?

—No sé, supongo que sí —dijo a media voz, tirando la camisa al suelo y levantándose para desvestirse él también—. Yo crecí en otro universo, en mi barrio sólo podías pensar en ir a Harvard a fregar suelos, hacer hamburguesas o mover drogas. Con trece años nadie podía permitirse hacer planes de futuro ni tener ambiciones, y os oía hablar a vosotros y me sentía tan…

—¿Tan qué?

—Inadecuado —suspiró.

—No digas tonterías.

Danny buscó el embozo de las sábanas en el montón de tela desordenada bajo su cuerpo, y le hizo un sitio a Isaac bajo el edredón.

—A lo mejor ahora te parecen tonterías —dijo él, sentándose a su lado para quitarse los pantalones, sin atreverse a aguantarle la mirada—, pero no quiero que te despiertes un día y te des cuenta de que estás saliendo con un granjero arruinado que tus padres desaprueban y que no te desafía intelectualmente.

—Me conformo con que estés ahí cuando me despierte —contestó, con unos golpecitos en espacio libre en el colchón.

—Hablo en serio —dijo Isaac, tumbándose a su lado con las manos bajo la almohada.

—No estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para tener esta conversación —musitó él, frotándose los ojos—. Me importan una mierda los defectos que te crees que tienes. Aunque todo eso fuera verdad, no cambiaría lo que siento por ti. Me haces reír y me haces sentir seguro, y me haces feliz, ¿no te parece suficiente?

—No si te vas a cansar de mí.

—Ven aquí —le dijo en un susurro, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, y le atrajo contra su cuerpo—. ¿Tú te vas a cansar de mí? Porque yo soy un pedante y un obseso del control y un egoísta, muchas veces; y me emborracho con cuatro cervezas, y me van a salir canas y voy a quedarme fofo. —Isaac negó con la cabeza, acurrucándose contra su costado—. A mí me importa que duermas con calcetines, que te pongas tan pesado con el reciclaje y que prefieras los gatos a los perros. Me importa que Jackson crea que eres comunista.

A Isaac se le escapó una carcajada tímida.

—Hay cosas peores que ser comunista.

—Vamos a tener esa conversación en otro momento —dijo él, con un suspiro cansado y media sonrisa—. Deja de dudar de mí, soy menos superficial de lo que parezco. Y te quiero más de lo que tú me dejas.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Isaac, metiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y dejando ahí un beso pequeño, apenas un roce de labios, y Danny metió los dedos entre sus rizos demasiado crecidos.

—Alguien va a tener que apagar la luz.  


\------

  
Se dio una vuelta por el viñedo en cuanto llegaron del aeropuerto, para comprobar que no había pasado nada terrible. Todas las plantas estaban bien, el vino en la bodega seguía descansando tranquilamente, Fred y George estaban alimentadas y apropiadamente enfadadas porque Isaac las hubiera abandonado, pero se les pasaría, y Cam se había comido todos los tuppers que le había dejado en en congelador. Todo había ido según lo previsto. Había dejado su viñedo, y no había pasado nada.

—Diez días —le dijo Danny, ayudándole a cargar madera desde la leñera—. Las vides están en reposo, lo único que necesitaban era no incendiarse.

—¿Y si el riego se hubiera estropeado? Este otoño no ha llovido apenas, podrían haberse secado.

—Deja de sentirte culpable por haberte tomado semana y media de vacaciones —dijo, dejando la cesta con los troncos en el suelo—. ¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor frente a la chimenea?

Isaac no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No lo llames así, _hacer el amor_ —replicó, mientras Danny le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos—. ¿Cómo eres tan cursi?

—¿Lo has hecho?

—No —confesó, sintiendo sus manos grandes y calientes colándosele bajo la ropa.

—¿Tampoco me dejas que use la palabra _sexy_?

—Eso es aún peor —dijo, mordiéndose el labio. Danny había encontrado ese punto bajo su oreja que le hacía estremecerse—. ¿Vas a dejar que encienda la chimenea antes?

—Estás muy sexy hoy. 

—Va a hacer mucho frío en cuanto se ponga el sol.

—Yo te haré entrar en calor.

Isaac negó con la cabeza mientras se le escapaba la risa. Su casa era tan distinta cuando Danny estaba en ella para llenarla con su sonrisa y el olor de su aftershave, su ropa pulcramente doblada encima de la cómoda, el cargador del móvil siempre tirado junto a la mesilla y el frigorífico a rebosar con sus asquerosos yogures light. Era casi insoportable lo perfectamente que encajaba allí, una pequeña isla de tranquilidad entre todo el caos de Isaac. 

Fueron al mercado una mañana, y al restaurante chino del pueblo una noche, y a tomar unas copas con los amigos de Isaac la siguiente; pasearon por las calles iluminadas con guirnaldas, por los caminos de tierra húmeda y oscura y por la playa de arena fría de Santa Cruz, y otros días simplemente se quedaron en casa atizando el fuego, con música suave sonando de fondo y el olor de algo cocinándose despacio llegando desde la cocina. Isaac no recordaba haber sido nunca tan feliz, no de esa manera. Era tan fácil ser feliz a su lado que le parecía estar haciendo trampas.

En Navidad Isaac hizo pollo relleno, patatas gratinadas y pastel de nueces mientras Danny colgaba muérdago de las puertas y le intentaba convencer de que _La jungla de cristal_ era la mejor película navideña de la historia. Erica cenaba con Boyd en Atlanta, Cora con su familia, y Cam había encontrado un trabajo para esos días, así que pasaron la noche ellos dos solos y cenaron en pijama, sentados en el sofá, viendo un documental sobre Vlad el Empalador.

Las fiestas en casa de su padre siempre habían sido algo triste y lleno de silencios tensos. Isaac se ponía una camisa y sus zapatos buenos y cenaban en la gran mesa del comedor que siempre estaba vacía, acompañados sólo del sonido de los cubiertos arañando la porcelana. A Harold Lahey le gustaba el jamón asado y los guisantes, y durante decenas de noches de Navidad, Acción de Gracias y cumpleaños Isaac hizo jamón asado y guisantes y rezó para que no quedara seco, porque por mucho menos había acabado con un ojo morado.

—Yo me habría conformado con un sándwich de pavo y un trozo de tarta comprado en el supermercado, ¿sabes? —dijo Danny, recogiendo con los dedos las miguitas de masa de pastel que le quedaban en el plato.

—Tienes los estándares muy bajos —le picó Isaac—. Por eso sales conmigo.

—Hablando de eso —replicó, sin perder el tiempo en discutir con él—, ¿podemos intercambiar regalos ya?

Los dos fueron a buscarlos a donde los habían escondido. Danny fue el primero en abrir el suyo, despegando cuidadosamente el papel marrón de embalar con el que Isaac lo había envuelto torpemente, y él se tuvo que contener para no decirle que era una tontería y arrancárselo de las manos. En una de las tiendas de segunda mano a la que le gustaba ir había encontrado, meses antes, una cartera de cuero de color tostado, suave como la mantequilla, y la había comprado sólo porque le había recordado a él. En ese tiempo le había hecho un forro nuevo, le había sacado brillo a la piel y había grabado sus iniciales en una esquina de la solapa, sin ni siquiera estar seguro de que fuera a tener ocasión de regalársela. Con el tiempo la había ido llenando de cosas que se había ido encontrando en ventas de garaje y mercadillos de segunda mano; láminas de los años treinta con mapas de la Vía Láctea, libros de astronomía de los sesenta, libros de ciencia ficción de serie B con las cubiertas gastadas y un montón de pegatinas y parches para la ropa originales de la misión Apollo, entre otra decena de tonterías. Era todo porquería sacada del armario de algún abuelo, y no le habían costado más que un par de dólares, pero se había molestado en pegarle a cada una un post-it con el día y el lugar en los que las compró.

—¿Llevas guardando esto año y medio? —dijo, sacando un mini planetario de juguete de una caja de cartón desvencijada—. El seis de febrero… Entonces ni siquiera nos hablábamos. 

—Eso no quiere decir que yo dejara de pensar en ti —contestó Isaac, encogiéndose de hombros, porque eso era lo de menos. La primera, un dispensador de caramelos _PEZ_ de la Princesa Leia, la encontró apenas un par de semanas después de conocerle, y se sintió tan estúpido que nunca se atrevió a dársela. Todas las demás sólo las compró porque le gustaba imaginarse regalándoselas, aunque nunca fuera a pasar, aunque nunca más fueran a verse.

Danny se estiró a besarle, sonriendo como un tonto.

—Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca —dijo, apretando la cartera contra su pecho—. Pero ahora me da vergüenza que abras el tuyo, porque es una mierda. 

—Seguro que no.

—El regalo de verdad tenemos que ir a buscarlo pasado mañana a San Francisco —le advirtió, tendiéndole una caja cuadrada de un palmo de alto—, esto sólo es, no sé, para que tuvieras algo que abrir.

Estaba pulcramente envuelto en papel brillante, y Danny no pudo resistirse a explicarle lo que era antes incluso de que llegara a abrir la caja. 

—Está tallado a mano —dijo, cuando Isaac levantó la tapa para descubrir el pájaro de madera dentro, pintado con colores brillantes, azul, negro y gris perla. Era más ligero de lo que se había imaginado—. Es un arrendajo azul, de la familia de los cuervos y las urracas. Hay muchos en Washington. Pensé que, bueno, como te gustan los pájaros… Lo puedes colgar del techo o ponerlo en la ventana…

—Es precioso —le cortó, tranquilizándole—. Me encanta.

—¿De verdad? Es una tontería.

—Claro que sí —dijo, apartando los montones de papel de regalo de entre ellos en el sofá para acercarse a Danny y entrelazar los dedos detrás de su nuca—. Puede ser el primero de mi colección.

—Como si necesitaras más ideas para llenar tu casa de baratijas —se rió, fingiendo exasperación—. ¿Qué he hecho?

—Has cometido un error fatal —contestó él, subiéndose a horcajadas a su regazo—. La próxima vez que vengas habrá pájaros en las estanterías y colgados en las paredes y sentados en el sofá. Como en una película de Hitchcock. Mirándote con sus ojos muertos y vacíos.

—Adorable —dijo Danny con media sonrisa, mientras le recorría los muslos con las manos lentas y deliberadas. Isaac agachó la cabeza para buscar sus labios entreabiertos, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo y clavando en él la cadera—. Si un pájaro de madera te pone de este humor, no sé qué va a pasar cuando veas cuál es el otro regalo.

—¿No lo pueden mandar por FedEx?

—No sería lo mismo —replicó, metiendo las manos bajo la cintura de sus pantalones.

—¿Y no me vas a decir qué es?

—Entonces no sería una sorpresa.

—¿Crees que podrás guardar el secreto? —dijo, tratando de sonar seductor, y Danny se rió y asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y si hago esto? —añadió, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre los labios, y Danny jadeó. 

Consiguió guardarlo, para desesperación de Isaac, que se montó en el coche dos días después sólo sabiendo que necesitaba llevar la camisa bien planchada y estar al norte de San Francisco a las siete y media. Podía suponer que era un espectáculo o algún tipo de exposición, pero no tenía ni idea de qué tipo, y Danny era completamente hermético. 

Al entrar en la ciudad Danny empezó a darle indicaciones, mirando la pantalla del navegador en su teléfono móvil, y diez minutos antes de la hora acordada le pidió que aparcara en el primer sitio que encontrara. Estaban en el distrito financiero, donde nunca se le había perdido nada a Isaac, así que eso no le daba muchas pistas.

—¿No te parece que ya me lo puedes decir? —sugirió, pero Danny se limitó a cogerle la mano y llevarle hasta el final de la manzana.

—Casi hemos llegado. Espero que tengas hambre —dijo, y le señaló con la cabeza a edificio a su derecha, de ladrillo rojo y con grandes ventanas industriales por las que se veía el comedor de dentro, elegante y sobrio. El cartel con el nombre sólo era una pequeña placa al lado de la puerta, y Isaac tardó un momento en encontrarlo.

—No —musitó, agarrándose a Danny con ambas manos—. ¿En serio?

Danny se rió, asintiendo. Estaban en la puerta de _Quince_ , uno de los mejores restaurantes de San Francisco. Si le estaba gastando una broma era una de muy mal gusto, porque Isaac llevaba soñando con cenar allí desde que llegó a California, pero se salía escandalosamente de su presupuesto. 

—Cora me ayudó a elegir un restaurante que te fuera a gustar.

—¡Cora te odia! Este sitio es carísimo —dijo en un susurro, para que no le oyeran desde dentro.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Carísimo —repitió, intentando que captara el énfasis—. No podemos hacer esto, estás loco.

Danny le arrastró hasta el interior, ignorando todas sus quejas, y en cuanto estuvieron frente al libro de reservas él cerró la boca y trató de parecer la persona respetable que nunca había sido.

—Mahealani —dijo Danny, deletreándolo antes de que el camarero pudiera pedírselo, y les llevaron a su mesa. Isaac estaba tan fuera de lugar entre ese montón de gente estirada, elegante y rica, su novio incluido. Era como si llevara escrito en la cara que no podía pagarse la cena. Porque un menú con vino costaba _trescientos cincuenta dólares_. No se lo podía creer.

—Danny, esto es demasiado. No puedo…

—Claro que puedes —le interrumpió él, estirándose para entrelazar sus manos sobre el mantel de lino—. Dame las gracias y dime que soy un novio maravilloso, y deja de preocuparte por cosas que a mí no me preocupan.

Él suspiró, y Danny exageró un mohín. No sabía qué había hecho para merecerle, qué extraña lotería cósmica había ganado con Danny.

—Top cinco de mejores novios del mundo —dijo al fin, y él sonrió como si no lo supiera ya.

Les dejaron la carta del menú degustación y todo sonaba tan bien. Tomate con erizo de mar y algas, abalón con ajo negro, tagliolini de calamar y geoduck, pichón con higo y heno… Había tantas cosas que nunca había podido probar, tantas cosas que a Danny iban a horrorizarle.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo ya? —le preguntó.

—No. Me voy a pedir el menú vegetariano, donde nada tiene nombre de Pókemon —dijo, mirando con desconfianza los platos de la mesa de al lado—. Así también lo pruebas.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Ni siquiera te gusta comer.

—No me gusta el marisco, ni los moluscos, ni el pescado que sabe a pescado —le corrigió, como si fuera algo muy distinto—. Eso es lo de menos. Me comería el geoduck ese si te fuera a hacer feliz, aunque busqué fotos en Google y es, literalmente, lo más repugnante que he visto en mi vida.

—Cállate —le dijo él, riéndose.

El sumiller llegó para explicarles la selección de vinos que recomendaban para maridar con el menú, y Danny se recostó en la silla y se entretuvo comiendo pan con mantequilla mientras Isaac discutía sobre Riesling seco y Pinot Noir de Borgoña.

Aún parecía mentira. En cualquier momento esperaba que Danny se levantara y le confesara que todo era coña, y tendrían que levantarse e ir a cenar a un _Taco Bell_. Pero entonces empezó a llegar un ejército de camareros perfectamente sincronizados a dejarles los aperitivos, y se le olvidó seguir teniendo dudas.

La cena fueron nueve platos, cada uno cinco o seis bocados de perfección, de sabores brillantes, frescos y sorprendentes, de emplatados tan cuidados que daba pena meter el tenedor. Isaac nunca había experimentado nada igual. Era moderno sin esconderse detrás de los trucos de la cocina de vanguardia, pero a la vez tan clásico y tan reconfortante, tan inusual y tan reconocible; hacía que un champiñón supiera como nada que Isaac hubiera probado nunca, y que un alga desconocida fuera tan familiar como si la llevara comiendo toda la vida. Era tremendo. Isaac era incapaz de dejar de repetir lo increíblemente bien hecho que estaba todo, lo difícil que era conseguir un punto tan perfecto en el pichón, lo ingenioso que era el uso del apionabo en el falso rollito de langosta, lo ocurrente que era la reinvención de la _pasta fagioli_.

—Eres adorable —dijo Danny, ofreciéndole un tenedor de su berenjena japonesa con cuscús y tomate seco, y un trago de su _Brunello di Montalcino_.

—¿Por qué? —contestó, y se le escapó un gemido cuando el sabor profundo y complejo del tomate explotó en su lengua—. Dios mío —dijo, con la boca llena.

—Por eso. 

—¿No te parece el mejor cuscús que has probado en tu vida? —dijo, señalándoselo como si temiera que no lo hubiera visto.

Danny sonrió de medio lado y enredó un pie entre los suyos.

—Lo próximo ya son los postres, ¿verdad? Porque estoy súper lleno, y no sé si voy a ser capaz de levantarme después de cuatro copas de vino.

—Aún nos queda el Oporto. Es un _tawny_ buenísimo de veinte años. A lo mejor tenemos que dormir en el coche —se rió, robándole otro bocado de berenjena.

—Podemos hacer eso, que sería un final muy elegante a esta noche —ironizó—, o podemos emborracharnos del todo e ir a bailar.

—¿A dónde, a una de esas discotecas en Castro con cuarto oscuro? —dijo, y Danny se llevó la copa a los labios con un movimiento insinuante de cejas bastante ridículo—. Eres una amenaza.

Acabaron llegando a casa de madrugada con el principio de una resaca clavándose en sus sienes, hecha de vodka y música dance, y Isaac tenía el vago recuerdo de haber ido diciéndole a todo el que se prestaba a escucharle que su novio era el mejor del mundo.

Se cayeron en la cama al amanecer y los dos días siguientes no se levantaron más que para echar leña a la chimenea y comer naranjas. Cada vez les quedaba menos tiempo, cada mañana se despertaba contando los días, y se iba a dormir contando las noches. 

Veintiuno habían sido suficientes para que Isaac se acostumbrara a él, a dormir a su lado como si fuera algo normal, a sentarse junto a él en el sofá para coserse un botón mientras él leía un libro, a comer con él y cenar con él y repetirlo todo al día siguiente. Veintiún días eran más que suficientes para descubrir esas pequeñas manías que tenía, esa costumbre de dejar el tapón de la pasta de dientes abierto o de no cerrar el grifo mientras enjabonaba los platos al lavarlos. A veces le sacaba de quicio, a veces le gustaba apoyarse en la encimera a su lado y observarle mientras frotaba el culo de una sartén, recordándole que había sequía en California, imaginándose como sería si en vez de llevar así menos de un mes llevaran juntos un año, o tres, o quince; si le seguiría molestando o se habría acostumbrado, si su incapacidad para decidir qué película prefería ver esa noche le seguiría pareciendo encantadora o le haría querer matarle, si Danny aún le buscaría a oscuras y medio dormido en la cama para apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Quería todas esas cosas, las buenas y las malas, las discusiones por tonterías, la domesticidad y las decisiones que le hicieran temblar las manos. Siempre le había aterrado hacerse viejo, pero quería hacerse viejo con Danny.

Era fin de año. Él le lanzó un montón de espuma seca y crujiente, que le cayó sobre un hombro, y Isaac levantó la cabeza del borde de la bañera.

—¿En qué pensabas?

Él chapoteó suavemente en la superficie del agua, que estaba empezando a enfriarse. Llevaban metidos en la bañera una hora, con la espalda apoyada cada uno en un extremo, Isaac con una pierna colgando sobre el borde perezosamente y la otra enredada entre las de Danny. Tenía los dedos arrugados.

—Hay mucho espacio, ¿no? En el Espacio —dijo, por no decirle la verdad.

—Más cada día.

—Y en la Tierra hay mucha basura.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos al Espacio? —preguntó Danny, enarcando una ceja.

—Eso te encantaría —replicó—. No, pero podríamos coger toda la basura de la Tierra y lanzarla al Espacio, a incinerarla en el Sol, o algo así.

Danny sonrió, de esa manera encantadoramente pedante que él tenía de hacerlo.

—Vale, vamos a ver —dijo, transformándose inmediatamente en Danny el científico con apenas fruncir el ceño un milímetro, y sin parar a tomar aire empezó a soltar cifras sobre kilos de basura por persona al año, peso de carga útil que podía soportar el sistema de lanzamiento desechable Delta IV y cantidad de combustible necesario por lanzamiento. Isaac no estaba muy seguro de si en algún momento se había molestado en estudiarse todos esos datos o si venían integrados cuando le implantaron el chip robótico. Unas gotas de agua descansaban en el hueco de su clavícula, y Isaac se imaginó recogiéndolas con la lengua—. Además, aunque encontráramos una forma de hacerlo, con algún cohete cuya fabricación no costara cientos de millones de dólares y generara más basura de la que estamos tratando de librarnos… —siguió, rodeándole el tobillo con los dedos, y Isaac dejó de intentar seguir su ritmo, porque se había perdido hacía un rato. 

Dejó que hablara, porque le gustaba la manera en la que le brillaban los ojos cuando decía cosas como 'órbita geoestacionaria', 'contaminación interplanetaria' y 'síndrome de Kessler', que para Isaac no significaban nada. Le gustaba que siguiera teniendo esas ganas de compartirlo con él, a pesar de todos los intentos infructuosos anteriores. A Isaac no le importaba no entender la mitad de lo que le explicaba, porque entendía esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y la suavidad de la yema de sus dedos en la corva de su rodilla.

A veces le gustaba imaginarse lo distinta que habría sido su vida si se hubieran conocido en otro momento, si hubieran coincidido en Boston mientras Isaac aún vivía ahí, o en San José años antes, cuando aún no tenía nada que no pudiera dejar atrás. Le habría seguido al otro lado del mundo, a él y a su estúpido entusiasmo.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te hablé de la panspermia?

—Eres inaguantable —contestó con un suspiro, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Me has preguntado tú.

—Sólo era uno de esos pensamientos de bañera, ¿sabes? —dijo, hundiéndose hasta los hombros en el agua—. Como, no sé, eso de que tu mano derecha nunca ha tocado tu codo derecho.

—No puedes plantearle un problema aeroespacial a un ingeniero aeroespacial y esperar que te diga ' _buah, tío, qué pasada_ ' y lo deje estar —dijo burlonamente, haciendo castillos con la espuma blanca y esponjosa, como algodón de azúcar—. No funcionamos así.

—¿Ves? Inaguantable —le picó, salpicándole—. Enciende el agua caliente un rato, anda.

—Creí que había sequía en California.

—La hay, pero esta es una situación excepcional. De vida o muerte, incluso.

—¿Como, por ejemplo, la panspermia? —dijo, y la risa le traicionó un segundo—. Imagina que un microorganismo alienígena…

Isaac hundió la cabeza en el agua, y el reloj de la cocina dio las doce. Ya era, oficialmente, el último día que iban a pasar juntos. Se aclaró el jabón de los ojos y se apartó el flequillo de la frente, deslizándose hacia Danny para besarle. 

—Feliz año nuevo.

A Isaac le costó dormir esa noche, porque sabía que la próxima la iba a pasar solo en esa cama fría y demasiado ancha. Danny le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y respiraba profundamente contra su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas entre el pelo. El fuego de la chimenea chisporroteaba alegremente, y las tuberías que llevaban el calor desde allí hasta el resto de la casa se quejaban de vez en cuando con un crujido, y él cerraba los ojos con fuerza y trataba de no pensar en ello.

Se levantó al amanecer, cansado de esperar a que llegara el sueño, y salió a dar de comer a las gallinas. Cuando volvió había café hecho y Danny estaba guardándose las cosas en la maleta con la eficiencia que le caracterizaba, pero con algo pesado e invisible cargado sobre los hombros.

—¿No has encontrado mi sudadera de Led Zeppelin, no? —dijo, asomándose a la puerta de la habitación con la taza de café calentándole las manos—. ¿Crees que me la dejé en el avión?

—¿Has pensado en cuándo quieres que vuelva?

—Tengo que mirar fechas, tengo la primavera bastante complicada.

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —sugirió, mientras doblaba unos pantalones.

—¿Ahora?

—Tengo la esperanza de que fijando nuevos objetivos a corto plazo todo este día vaya a ser menos horrible —dijo con un suspiro.

—Deja que vaya a por mi calendario.

Danny cerró la maleta y le siguió hasta la mesa del comedor, donde Isaac tenía montado su estudio a falta de un lugar mejor. Él abrió su portátil y Isaac sacó el calendario de papel que compró en la última recogida de fondos de la Protectora de Animales. Había gatitos jugando con madejas de lana, lo que lo hacía todo un poco más soportable. 

—Tendrá que ser antes de que la uva envere —dijo, pasando los primeros meses. Danny levantó una ceja—. Eso es cuando cambia de color, cuando empieza a madurar. Si el invierno sigue así de suave lo hará a principios de julio, a lo mejor un par de semanas antes que esta temporada. Tengo que controlarla, porque la Pinot se pone un poco tonta cuando coge azúcar, y luego ya empiezo la cosecha y la fabricación, y hasta diciembre imposible.

—Así que antes de julio.

—Sí, pero… —Isaac bufó—. A mediados de mayo estoy haciendo la poda en verde, y luego en junio tengo un stand con los de la Asociación en el festival del vino de Santa Barbara. 

—¿Qué semana? 

—La segunda —dijo, señalándosela en la pantalla, y Danny hizo una anotación—. ¿Qué tienes estos días entre mayo y junio? —le preguntó, porque estaban marcados en verde.

—La AeroConf, el congreso aeroespacial. Lydia va a presentar un artículo. ¿Y a finales de junio?

Isaac iba a celebrar una boda en el viñedo ese fin de semana, y la anterior Danny tenía un comité de pilotaje, y cada vez quedaban menos espacios libres. Huecos pequeños y desperdigados entre las reuniones estratégicas marcadas en rojo y los congresos, las fechas límite para presentar proyectos y las conjeturas sobre el frío que iba a hacer los próximos cinco meses.

—Mira, en abril es la feria del vino en Napa —dijo Isaac, enseñándole la página de su calendario—. Puedes venir conmigo, seguro que es más divertido que un congreso de astronáutica. Hay casetas al aire libre con comida y vino, y tengo una habitación reservada en un hotel que cuesta más de lo que me puedo permitir. Si gano el premio al que estoy nominado nos emborrachamos y follamos. Si lo pierdo, nos emborrachamos y follamos igual.

—Abril es demasiado pronto para cogerme muchos días —contestó Danny, moviéndose atrás y adelante entre los meses en la pantalla, como si así fuera a encontrar alguna semana que antes se le hubiera escapado—. A lo mejor del viernes al domingo. ¿Qué aeropuerto es el más cercano, el de Sacramento? Tendré que hacer escala.

Isaac resopló, mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Eso era lo que les quedaba, tres o cuatro días de los que había que descontar seis horas de vuelo de ida y vuelta y un infierno de esperas en un aeropuerto que estaba a otra hora y media de su casa. Fines de semana sueltos hasta principios de julio, y luego nada. Todo un año de eso.

—Esto ha sido una gran idea —masculló Isaac, lanzando el calendario hasta el otro lado de la mesa—. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

—No te pongas así. Se nos ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes —replicó él, siempre tan irritantemente optimista—. Queda tiempo hasta verano, seguro que se cancela alguna de las reuniones de presupuesto, o algo. A lo mejor deciden que el proyecto no está funcionando y en seis meses ya no tengo trabajo.

—No digas eso.

—Y los fines de semana no están tan mal. Hay mucha gente que va de Nueva York a Los Angeles cada semana, y sobreviven.

—¿Quién hace eso, fuera de las películas?

—Yo qué sé, Isaac, estoy haciendo lo que puedo.

—Pues es una mierda.

Danny resopló, cerrando la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos a desayunar a ese sitio de las tartaletas de limón? —le dijo, levantándose de la silla y arrastrándole con él—. Vamos a hacer algo divertido. Ve a vestirte.

Fueron al pueblo a desayunar, aunque Isaac ni siquiera podía pensar en comer, y pasearon una última vez por la calle principal, pasando frente a todos los escaparates oscuros, cerrados por ser Año Nuevo. Era un día grisáceo y triste y no había nadie en la calle, el silencio era casi claustrofóbico. Era un día de entierro. Danny insistía en hacerle hablar, en sonreír y cogerle de la mano y fingir que todo estaba bien, y él sólo podía pensar en todos los meses que tenía por delante de todo estando mal.

—Estás volviéndolo a hacer —dijo Danny un par de horas después, cuando él paró el coche en el camino de piedras frente a su casa.

—¿Qué?

—Desaparecer. Tenemos aún unas horas, y tú ya estás en otro sitio.

—Lo siento —contestó, quitándose el cinturón, y Danny extendió una mano para entrelazar con él los dedos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No quiero que te vayas. No sé si puedo soportar que te vayas otra vez.

—Isaac… —musitó.

—Ya lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, pero… —chasqueó la lengua, haciendo lo posible por no mirarle. No iba a ser capaz de decirlo si le miraba—. La mayoría de los días, cuando se hace de noche y yo dejo el trabajo, lo único que quiero es que tú estés aquí cuando entre en casa, para poder darte un beso, y siempre tengo que preguntarme cuántos años quedan antes de que pueda hacerlo. —Danny trató de interrumpirle, pero Isaac le paró, porque necesitaba soltarlo todo de golpe antes de echarse atrás—. La solución es esperar a que termines tu trabajo en un proyecto al que le quedan décadas, o que encuentres un puesto mejor aquí, donde ni siquiera hay puestos peores, o que vendas tu alma a un contratista de defensa y te dediques a hacer drones para matar palestinos. O que yo lo deje todo y me vaya contigo a Washington. Y no quiero hacer eso —le aseguró—, pero cada noche entro en casa y me doy una ducha y enciendo el ordenador para verte, y me pregunto qué cojones hago aún aquí. Y esta vez han sido cinco meses, pero ahora van a ser once, y no sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo sin volverme loco, o sin odiar esta mierda de hacer vino, porque si hiciera cualquier otra cosa podría hacerla a tu lado.

—Nos veremos algún fin de semana en verano —dijo Danny, tratando de sonar optimista.

—Como si eso fuera a ayudar.

—Se hará más fácil con el tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —respondió él en un quejido—. A lo mejor es verdad, para ti. A lo mejor tú eres de esas personas que saben tener una relación a distancia, pero yo no, y no quiero…

Isaac se frenó, porque no estaba seguro de como acababa esa frase. Danny apretó los labios en una línea tensa.

—¿Estás intentando cortar conmigo? —dijo, con la esperanza de estar equivocado tiñéndole la voz.

—No lo sé. 

Eso era un sí, y los dos lo sabían. Danny suspiró.

—Si lo que necesitas es que abramos la relación…

—¿Que nos acostemos con otra gente? —le cortó él.

—Si eso lo hace más fácil…

—No es por el sexo —repuso, categóricamente—. No quiero acostarme con otra gente, no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú, pero tampoco puedo estar así. Porque me odio —dijo, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones—. Y si no me odio a mí te odio a ti, y me da miedo que dejes de quererme cuando te des cuenta.

Odiaba depender de él para ser feliz, odiaba ser tan débil cuando no le tenía, tan frágil. Odiaba que le hiciera sentir así.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Claro que sí —contestó. Casi quería reírse del puto optimismo tan naïf de Danny, casi quería arrancarlo a mordiscos hasta matárselo—. Estoy enfadado todo el tiempo. Me estoy convirtiendo en alguien inseguro, huraño y depresivo, estoy alejándome de mis amigos…

—No es verdad —dijo él, como si le ofendiera, como si necesitara defenderle incluso de sí mismo.

—Durante tres o cuatro semanas al año soy la persona de la que te enamoraste, y cuando te vas me convierto en un monstruo al que no aguanto ni yo. No me pidas que lo haga, Danny.

Él apretó su mano con fuerza, como si así fuera a poder evitar que Isaac le alejara de él. El interior del coche parecía estar menguando, cerrándose sobre él, a punto de ahogarle.

—¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo quiero?

—No lo sé —confesó, porque no podía permitirse pensar en ello. Danny sobreviviría, pero él no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo—. No me lo estás poniendo muy fácil.

—Claro que no. Hace una hora creí que estábamos bien, y ahora estás cortando conmigo. No pienso ponértelo fácil.

Isaac suspiró y miró por primera vez a Danny, sentado en el asiento del copiloto con todo el cuerpo girado hacia él, abierto y honesto y con la esperanza desapareciéndole de los ojos. No soportaba hacerle sufrir, verle en la cara todo el daño que le estaba causando.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo. Apretó la mandíbula para deshacerse de la presión de las lágrimas detrás de los ojos, del temblor en su barbilla, y trató de tragarse el nudo en su garganta—. Me siento tan inútil aquí, sin poder hacer nada para que esto funcione. Tú estás matándote a trabajar para que te asciendan y te trasladen, y pensando en gastarte miles de dólares en aviones para venir a verme unas horas, y yo estoy aquí. Y me siento tan egoísta, porque te estoy pidiendo que dejes tu trabajo y tu familia y tus amigos, y yo no tengo que renunciar a nada y ni siquiera puedo hacer eso. —Su voz se rompió y se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano para no dejar escapar también las lágrimas—. Pero es que no sé cómo aguantar así un año, no tengo fuerzas. Era hacer esto ahora o hacerlo por Skype dentro de dos meses, cuando ya no pueda más, cuando lo haya estropeado tanto que ya nunca más quieras saber nada de mí. 

—Isaac —dijo él, trepando sobre la palanca de cambios para apretarle contra su pecho ancho y caliente. Se sentía diminuto envuelto en sus brazos, como si pudiera agarrarse a la tela de su camiseta y quedarse a vivir allí, y todo fuera a estar bien.

—Te lo dije. Cuando viniste en julio te dije que no sabía funcionar cuando te marchabas, y no me hiciste caso —le recordó, ahogándolo contra su cuello, porque era más fácil si intentaba enfadarse con él—. No puedo seguir siendo esta mitad de persona, no puedes llevarte todo lo que soy cada vez que te vas, no es justo. Quiero estar contigo, no quiero volver a despertarme al lado de nadie que no seas tú, pero no puedo hacer esto. Lo siento —añadió en un murmullo.

Danny le metió las manos entre el pelo y le estrechó contra su cuerpo como si fuera un animal herido y roto que se hubiera encontrado al lado de la carretera. No dijo nada en mucho rato, pero su corazón resonaba fuerte y rápido dentro de sus costillas, el aire salía temblando de sus pulmones.

—A lo mejor he sido injusto pidiéndote que me esperes —dijo al fin, con más suavidad de la que Isaac se merecía—, tienes razón. No quiero que seas infeliz por mi culpa, pero cortar no va a arreglar esta situación. ¿Quieres que dejemos de salir juntos y que dentro de tres o cuatro años yo me mude a California y volvamos a empezar como si nada? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?

—No es eso lo que he dicho.

—¿Y qué es, entonces? ¿Que lo dejemos por imposible? Yo no lo voy a hacer. No sé cuánto tiempo más va a durar esto, pero si tú no puedes hacerlo, lo haré yo por los dos —dijo, con la voz tan segura que Isaac casi pudo creerle—. Pero necesito que me recuerdes por qué lo hago. Si tenemos el mes de diciembre deja que lo pasemos juntos. El resto del tiempo haz lo que quieras, lo que necesites hacer, pero siempre que sigas queriendo estar conmigo, deja que venga a verte.

—Joder —se le escapó, en un quejido.

—Deja que te llame en noviembre, y si no quieres verme sólo tienes que decírmelo, y no te molestaré más. Te juro que no te llamaré por Skype, que no te mandaré más ramos de flores ni cestas de queso ni fotos indecentes, pero si quieres que siga luchando por esto tienes que darme algo por lo que luchar —dijo, y él cerró los puños sobre su camiseta con fuerza—. ¿Crees que podrás hacer eso?

Isaac asintió, con la cara aún pegada al pecho de Danny, sólido y reconfortante.

—¿Y me cogerás el teléfono si te llamo? Sólo como amigos, para pedirte la receta del pollo asado o para hablar de tus gatos. —El volvió a asentir con la cabeza—. Nadie ha puesto nunca más empeño en ser amigos que nosotros.

Isaac no pudo evitar reírse, y Danny le dejó un beso corto y suave en la sien, abrazándole más fuerte.

—Eres un buen negociador. Acabas de romper conmigo y has conseguido que parezca que me he salido con la mía. ¿Quieres que entremos en casa?

—Espera —le pidió, respirando contra su piel profundamente—, sólo un momento más.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hugs* 
> 
> El título del capítulo es, una vez más, un verso de _Love and Anger_ , de Kate Bush. 
> 
> Para acompañar el fic he hecho dos mixtapes, uno para Isaac y otro para Danny, que no es porque los haya hecho yo, pero están bastante bien, aunque no tienen ningún tipo de significado. Los podéis encontrar en [mi tumblr](http://t-u-a-i.tumblr.com/post/131085106651/where-i-cant-follow-companion-mixtapes-rar). Echadles un ojo, a lo mejor os interesan. Seguidme allí y en twitter ([@tuai](https://twitter.com/tuai)) :D


	9. I never knew I could be broken in so many ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado una eternidad en escribir este capítulo, lo siento. Yo a veces tengo vida de la que ocuparme, y siempre puedo alegar que en estas diez mil palabras estoy abarcando todo un año, pero serían excusas. Lo cierto es que ha sido muy difícil de escribir. Pero, eh, ¡hemos pasado el umbral de las 100.000 palabras!
> 
> Gracias, como siempre, a littlegelen por ser una beta tan estupenda, una mujer tan paciente y un ser humano mágico en general. Y gracias por los kudos y los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

En enero podó bajo el sol cálido de mediodía, e hizo los injertos para que en primavera las plantas retoñaran más fuertes y dieran más frutos. Le gustaba esa parte del trabajo, el arrodillarse en la tierra y mancharse las manos, observar los sarmientos trepando por las espalderas día a día, las hojas pequeñas y tiernas asomando en abril, las flores blancas de mayo y los primeros racimos, verdes y frágiles, en junio. El trabajo en la bodega era distinto, una combinación entre química, biología y magia que era fascinante y aterradora a partes iguales, y lo disfrutaba de otra manera, pero trabajar la tierra era especial.

Febrero llegó lluvioso y gris, mojando el suelo sediento, las aceras tranquilas y ordenadas del pueblo y las carreteras enroscadas que le llevaban hasta San José. Erica le llamó mientras aparcaba el coche en el parking detrás de la tienda.

—¿Puedo ir a verte? —fue lo primero que le dijo, sin ni siquiera saludarle—. ¿Estás haciendo algo? 

—Tengo hora para tatuarme ahora mismo, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó, porque sonaba nerviosa y acelerada.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho? —dijo, e inmediatamente después—: Da igual, en diez minutos estoy allí.

Erica tenía tendencia a dramatizar, y cada quince días aparecía por su casa para quejarse de compañeras de trabajo cotillas, llamadas de su madre o discusiones estúpidas con Boyd. Él preparaba la cena y dejaba que se quedara dormida en el sofá, y cuando se despertaba ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba tan molesta. Colgó antes de que él pudiera replicar, así que se guardó el móvil y entró al local.

Isaac llevaba tatuándose allí desde su primera vez, tantos años atrás. Era un estudio pequeño, sólo Luke, su mujer y otros dos o tres artistas que habían ido cambiando durante los años. Siempre había creído en no arreglar nada que no estuviera roto, así que en ese tiempo sólo le había tatuado él, excepto un puñado de piezas que le había hecho Ava, que era experta en capturar los detalles delicados de las flores y las hojas. Ella había hecho las parras que le subían por el brazo izquierdo y las flores de naranjo que le explotaba en el hombro derecho. 

Luke le enseñó el diseño que habían preparado para él, un arrendajo de madera con las alas extendidas en vuelo, azul, negro y gris perla.

—¿Te lo pruebo, y me dices si lo quieres más grande o más pequeño? —dijo, y empezó a preparar el esténcil con el que le marcaría la piel antes de tatuarle—. Te veo mejor que la última vez, tío, me alegro.

—En octubre estaba hecho una mierda —reconoció. El día que fue a tatuarse dos botellas de vino en la base del pulgar, apenas más grandes que una moneda, fue uno de esos en los que se levantó pensando en dejarlo todo y coger el primer avión a Washington. Fue a ver a Luke y se lo hizo en diez minutos antes de abrir la tienda, para tener un recordatorio en carne viva de por qué hacía lo que hacía—. Ahora no me va tan mal.

Tenía más días buenos, aunque también tenía más días malos. Antes, cuando estaban juntos, Danny y él, todos los días eran una especie de masa gris de tiempo, como barro corriendo por un reloj de arena. Desde que habían cortado, o lo que fuera aquello, algunos días llegaba la noche y se daba cuenta de que no había pensado en Danny ni una sola vez. Otros se despertaba a las seis sintiendo el fantasma de sus labios en el cuello, un sueño o una pesadilla, y el resto del día se lo pasaba con el corazón en la garganta y las manos temblorosas.

—¿Se ha arreglado aquello con tu chico? ¿Danny?

—Hemos roto.

—Joder.

—Sólo de manera provisional, hasta que… —empezó a decir, pero no estaba seguro de cuándo iba a acabar—. No sé. Hasta que deje de ser imposible.

En general, era más fácil. Tenían límites, una línea roja pintada en el suelo que sabían que no podían cruzar, a riesgo de hacerse daño. Isaac no pensaba en el futuro, Danny no decía ' _te quiero_ ', él no contestaba ' _te echo de menos_ '. Eso no lo hacía menos cierto, pero parecía algo menos pequeño cuando sólo sonaba dentro del espacio en su cabeza.

Él estaba mejor y Danny decía que estaba bien, y no era la situación perfecta, pero era mejor que llevar el nudo de la añoranza al cuello.

Isaac se quitó el jersey y dejó que Luke le preparara la piel de la parte de atrás del brazo mientras se ponían al día de las novedades, el trabajo, la vida y nada en particular. Erica llegó mientras decidían cuántos centímetros querían dejar libres encima del codo. 

—Por si quieres hacerte una tela de araña de esas tan guapas —ironizó Luke, frotándole el líquido de transferencia en la piel—. O una de esas estrellas con un reborde de centímetro y medio, tan elegantes.

—Qué bien me conoces —bromeó, y Erica dejó su bolso en la silla junto a él con un resoplido—. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Erica?

—Claro. ¿Qué tal? 

—Bien, bien —dijo con una sonrisa grande y forzada—. Embarazada, seguramente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Isaac, y ella se sentó en la camilla con un suspiro.

—¿Ese no es el pájaro que te regaló Danny? —dijo, fijándose en el diseño del tatuaje que había preparado Luke.

—Erica —le pidió. Ella resopló otra vez.

—Se me ha retrasado la regla.

—¿Cuánto?

—Como mes y medio —contestó, casi en tono de pregunta—. Dios mío, ¿cómo voy a hacerme cargo de un bebé si me olvido de que tengo la regla durante dos meses? Perdona por el exceso información —le dijo a Luke, que se ocupaba en colocar el esténcil en el brazo de Isaac.

—No te preocupes por mí —contestó tímidamente.

Isaac boqueó un par de veces, sin ser capaz de decir nada coherente. Erica no podía estar embarazada. Erica era la persona que bebía daiquiris de piña y se quedaba dormida en su sofá y se gastaba todo su sueldo en zapatos antes del día diez del mes. Erica no era la persona que fabricaba bebés en su útero, bebés de verdad con sus manos y sus pies y todas sus partes.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Boyd?

—¿Tengo cara de habérselo dicho a Boyd? —preguntó. Lo cierto era que tenía cara de estar al borde de una crisis nerviosa—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo dar a luz a Vernon Milton Boyd IV, es demasiada responsabilidad —dijo, hundiendo la cara en sus manos.

—Erica, respira —le pidió, frotándole la espalda con una mano en un gesto que trataba de ser reconfortante—. ¿Te has hecho la prueba?

—Aún no —replicó, sin levantar la cabeza—. Ahora mismo es el cigoto de Schrödinger.

—Deja de decir gilipolleces.

—¿Y qué pasa si estoy embarazada? —se preguntó, arrugando la frente—. Ya sé que no soy una niña de dieciséis años, pero no estoy preparada para esto. ¿Cómo me está pasando esto a mí? Sólo llevamos saliendo año y medio.

—Isaac —susurró Luke, quitándose los guantes de látex—, ¿por qué no lo dejamos para otro momento? Mañana te hago un hueco, o la semana que viene, cuando tú quieras.

—No, no —le cortó Erica, bajando de la camilla de un salto—. Por favor. Prefiero no seguir dándole vueltas. Voy a quedarme aquí en silencio, y luego iré a hacerme la prueba de embarazo al baño, y luego lloraré un poco, pero ni sabréis que estoy aquí.

—¿Seguro? —dijo Isaac—. Porque podemos ir a hacer esto a tu casa.

—De verdad. En casa está Cora, y ya sabes cómo es. Además, mírate —le dijo, señalando el perfil de su nuevo tatuaje, y Isaac se giró a verse en el espejo. Era perfecto, tal y como se lo había imaginado, y el cuerpo le vibraba de ganas de sentir la aguja clavándose en su piel—. Puede ser una mañana muy terapéutica para mí también.

—Esto es exhibicionismo emocional —le reprochó con media sonrisa, y Erica volvió a suspirar con cansancio, apretándose contra su costado en un abrazo breve pero aplastante.

Era aterrador pensar que su vida fuera a cambiar de esa manera tan radical, sin pedirle permiso a nadie. Erica se había despertado esa mañana siendo la misma de siempre, y de repente tenía algo vivo dentro de la tripa, algo que iba a darle la vuelta a todo su mundo. Isaac no tenía ni idea de cómo era un feto de seis semanas, si tenía cara o si era más grande que un grano de arroz, pero si esa prueba salía positiva iba a ser madre. Erica, a la que conoció cuando casi era aún una niña, bajando del autobús desde Miami con sus rizos alborotados y su navaja escondida en el sujetador. 

—¿Molesto si me siento aquí? —preguntó ella, acercando la silla hasta la camilla, y Luke empezó a preparar la pistola, pidiéndole a Isaac que se tumbara boca abajo. Él estiró el otro brazo hacia Erica.

—Dame la mano, tengo mucho miedo —mintió, y a ella se le escapó una sonrisa al entrelazar con él los dedos.

—¿Duele? —preguntó.

—Menos de lo que parece. 

—Este aguanta el dolor bastante bien —contestó Luke, dejando los botecitos de tinta sobre la mesa auxiliar y sentándose en la banqueta a su lado—, normalmente se me queda dormido.

—Me relaja.

—Las endorfinas son buena mierda. ¿Listo? —le avisó, y él asintió con la cabeza.

El zumbido agudo de la máquina le envolvió como una manta cálida y familiar. Era un sonido desagradable, estridente y demasiado alto, pero había en él algo reconfortante, como el de una tormenta o el de una autopista de seis carriles. Todo lo demás desaparecía bajo el ruido ensordecedor.

La primera línea siempre era la peor, la que se sentía como una uña de gato dejando un arañazo largo y profundo en su piel, pero a partir de ahí se hacía más fácil. Superada la mezcla de nerviosismo y sorpresa, porque era imposible prepararse para esa primera punzada, él volvía a respirar y los músculos de todo su cuerpo se relajaban, y entonces se convertía en una quemazón que sólo molestaba si pensaba en ella.

Erica apretó su mano con más fuerza, y él abrió los ojos para encontrarse una lágrima manchada de eyeliner corriendo por su mejilla. No podía hacer mucho para consolarla, no sabía qué decir y ni siquiera podía moverse sin que corriera peligro su tatuaje, así que sólo dejó que Erica apoyara la cabeza junto a la suya en la camilla y se decidiera a hablar.

—No sé si quiero tenerlo si él no quiere tenerlo conmigo —dijo por fin, a media voz, secándose la cara con el puño de su chaqueta—. No puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—Boyd nunca te dejaría tirada.

—Ya lo sé, pero es tan buena persona… Se sentirá obligado a ocuparse del bebé, y no sé si quiere tener hijos. No sé si quiere tenerlos conmigo —dijo, como dándose cuenta por primera vez—. Nunca hemos hablado de ello, porque yo me muero de miedo cada vez que intenta tomarse esta relación en serio.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, lentas y silenciosas, una a una, pero Erica se negaba con tozudez a echarse a llorar.

—Eres la única que sigue dudando de lo mucho que te quiere —le aseguró Isaac, hablando por encima del ruido de la máquina—. Te ha llevado a Atlanta a pasar la Navidad con su familia los dos últimos años, el verano pasado fuiste dama de honor en la boda de su hermana pequeña, y hasta te invitó al cumpleaños de su abuela; está metido en esta relación hasta las cejas, Erica. Te adora, y quiere que seas parte de su familia, y te hace más feliz de lo que te he visto nunca —dijo, porque era cierto. Erica nunca había sido más Erica que cuando estaba con él; más desvergonzadamente descarada, más dulce, más honesta aunque eso la hiciera vulnerable. Boyd era bueno para ella, era paciente casi hasta la obstinación, y siempre había sido capaz de ver a través de todas sus máscaras y sus miedos. No imaginaba que dos personas pudieran hacerse más felices de lo que ellos se hacían, de esa manera tan tranquila y tan discreta—. Tú siempre has dicho que querías tener cinco hijos, ¿no? ¿Los quieres tener con alguien que no sea Boyd?

—No —contestó. Le temblaba la barbilla.

—¿Entonces? —dijo. Ella le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza, y se sorbió la nariz—. Ya sé que no era así como te lo imaginabas, pero va a salir bien. Y si no cojo a Cam y a tres o cuatro de sus amigos del ejército y le pegamos una paliza. 

—Es muy fuerte —contestó, arrugando la boca para no sonreír.

—Llevaremos bates de béisbol.

—Vale —dijo, con un suspiro, dándole un beso en la frente antes incorporarse en su silla otra vez—. Voy a hacerme la prueba. Te he manchado de pintalabios, por cierto.

—Genial.

Erica se levantó y se llevó el bolso hacia el fondo de la tienda, donde estaba el servicio. Isaac respiró hondo. Luke había empezado a hacer trazos cortos y rápidos, puede que delineando las alas, y eran un poco más incómodos. 

—¿Cómo vas de dolor? —le preguntó, limpiándole el exceso de tinta.

—¿Por el tatuaje o por la vida en general?

Luke se rió con un bufido.

—El tatuaje, para empezar.

—Bien.

No podía dejar de pensar en Danny, por alguna razón. Danny sabría qué decir; él vivía en ese raro punto de intersección entre el positivismo y la lógica pura y dura, y era capaz de hacer que cualquier cosa sonara bien. Él les habría convencido de que tener un bebé era la mejor idea del mundo, aunque Erica iba rebotando de un trabajo temporal al siguiente y no tenía ni doscientos dólares en el banco, sus padres estaban al otro lado del país y lo más importante que tenían a medias era la cuenta de Netflix. Danny nunca se dejaba ganar por el miedo, como hacía Isaac. Danny sólo habría pensado en las ventajas evolutivas que tendría un bebé con una mezcla étnica tan diversa, y en lo buenos padres que iban a ser.

Erica no tardó en volver, con el palito de plástico envuelto en papel higiénico y sujeto entre dos dedos como si temiera que pudiera morderle.

—Hay que esperar —dijo, sentándose otra vez y dejándolo delicadamente sobre sus piernas—. ¿Te imaginas que no estoy embarazada, después de todo esto? No, tengo que estarlo. Un retraso de dos meses… La alternativa es peor. O estoy preñada o me estoy muriendo —dijo, con una carcajada forzada, y Isaac movió su brazo libre hacia ella para que se agarrase a su mano otra vez—. ¿Sabes? Seguro que Danny volvería si le dijeras te ha dejado embarazado —dijo, como si pudiera leerle la mente. O quizás era sólo que Isaac era muy predecible. 

—Sí, a encerrarme en un psiquiátrico.

Erica se rió, sin muchas ganas, y echó un vistazo a la prueba.

—Aún nada.

Luke empezó a sombrear. Se sentía menos como un arañazo y más como si le estuvieran pasando por la piel con una lijadora industrial. Era su parte favorita.

—Esto va a ser una buena anécdota que contarle a tu feto de Schrödinger cuando tenga dieciséis años y quiera tatuarse una calavera en el cuello —bromeó Isaac.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de que exista y ya estás siendo una mala influencia.

—Eh, al primero invita la casa —dijo Luke, y ella resopló, volviendo a bajar la vista a la prueba de embarazo.

Cinco minutos nunca fueron más largos. Luke siguió trabajando, él siguió encogiendo los dedos de los pies dentro de sus botas, porque parecía que ayudaban con el dolor, y Erica siguió mirando la prueba con expectación, o con resignación, o con algo intermedio, hasta que al fin soltó un pequeño gruñido. 

—Eso es una cruz, ¿verdad? —dijo, poniéndole el palito a Isaac frente a los ojos, y después a Luke, y de nuevo a Isaac. 

—Has meado en eso, deja de agitarlo en mi cara —le pidió, y Luke le dio permiso para incorporarse, parando la máquina un momento—. Parece una cruz —dijo, a media voz. La leyenda impresa en el plástico no dejaba mucho lugar a dudas. 

Erica enarcó las cejas, en el gesto universal de ' _qué se le va a hacer_ '.

—Al menos no me estoy muriendo, supongo.

—Felicidades —dijo Luke, con una sonrisa cálida.

—¿Tú crees? —bufó ella, hundiendo la cara en sus manos—. Mierda. Espero que sea una niña. 

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua? ¿Una galleta? —le dijo él, porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Era muy inconveniente que no pudiera ofrecerse a emborracharse con ella, porque era el tipo de situación que justificaba beberse una botella entera de vodka—. Tengo galletas saladas en el coche.

—Voy a ir a hablar con Boyd —dijo, levantándose con una nueva determinación—. Tú eres la mierda dando apoyo moral, no es por nada.

—Gracias —ironizó Isaac.

—Y vas a ser el padrino de esto, que lo sepas —dijo, señalando en la dirección general de su tripa mientras se echaba el bolso al hombro, antes de darle un beso—. Te quiero. Luego te llamo.

—Vale —contestó, pero ella ya estaba andando decididamente hacia la puerta, como si no tuviera de qué preocuparse. A veces hacía las cosas más fáciles si fingía que lo eran, que todo iba a salir bien.

Dos semanas después estaba en el juzgado de paz intercambiando votos con Boyd, delante de Isaac, Cora y tres amigos de él. Ella llevaba un vestido ceñido de encaje en el que no habría entrado un mes más tarde, y un anillo de oro amarillo con un diamante y dos rubíes que Boyd llevaba guardando en el cajón de los calcetines desde verano.

La pedida de mano fue todo lo contrario a lo que Erica llevaba imaginando desde que tenía seis años. No había velas encendidas ni pétalos de rosa por el suelo; ella tenía el maquillaje corrido y Boyd estaba preparándose para ir al gimnasio, pero le dijo que no podía esperar más para ser su marido, para empezar la vida en común a la que acababan de ser lanzados de cabeza, y que lo único que le pedía a cambio era que no cediera ante la presión de su padre para llamar al niño Vernon. Ella lloró, y Boyd lloró, y entonces llamaron a Isaac para contárselo, al que no le sorprendió ni un poquito.

Fue una ceremonia corta y sencilla, y ellos dos apenas pudieron dejar de sonreír como idiotas el tiempo suficiente como para decir _sí, quiero_.

Más adelante, con tiempo, harían una boda religiosa en Atlanta, una de esas con tarta enorme, vestido de cola y doscientos invitados; pero esa tarde cenaron pollo frito y pan de maíz en su sitio favorito de San José, y bailaron ' _I only have eyes for you_ ' en la puerta del restaurante, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo que ellos dos y la música distorsionada por el altavoz de su teléfono.  


\------

  
La primavera fue húmeda e indecisa, de días lluviosos seguidos de sol abrasador en mitad de abril, y el verano llegó pronto y casi sin avisar. Danny ni siquiera era consciente del cambio de estaciones, porque en la oficina la luz era siempre la misma, blanca y artificial, desde que entraba por la mañana hasta que se iba después del anochecer, y la temperatura siempre era la justa para que Lydia se quejara tres o cuatro veces al día de estar quedándose helada.

Era julio de repente. Jackson pasó por su casa un domingo por la mañana, como habían quedado, y subió a su apartamento armado con un Frappuccino en cada mano y su sonrisa de malas ideas.

—¿Mocha o caramelo? —le preguntó a modo de saludo, entrando en el apartamento como si le perteneciera.

—¿Sabes que esas cosas tienen como seis cucharas de azúcar cada una?

—Jesús —replicó, con una mueca, mirando los tanques de nata y cafeína en sus manos—. ¿Mocha, entonces? 

—Esto es estúpido —gruñó, aceptando su batido, e hizo que Jackson le siguiera hasta la habitación mientras acababa de vestirse—. ¿Tengo que ponerme los pantalones de yoga ahora o puedo cambiarme allí?

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no entiendo por qué perderías la oportunidad de ir marcando culo. Mira —dijo, dándose media vuelta con un meneo muy poco elegante.

—Genial, Jackson. Gracias por eso —murmuró, estirándose a por sus vaqueros.

—Seguro que en la clase hay tíos a los que no te importará ver haciendo el perro boca abajo.

Danny rodó los ojos. Jackson tenía la mala costumbre de hacerse mucha gracia.

—¿Para eso nos has apuntado a esta mierda?

—No, Danny, era para tratar de relajarte, pero supuse que podrías matar dos pájaros de un tiro. —Él resopló, arrugando la boca—. Estás estresado y eres miserable, un par de clases de yoga no te van a hacer daño.

Era una de sus muchas ideas brillantes para animarle. Primero fueron los bares y los chupitos de Jack Daniels, luego las escapadas a esquiar los fines de semana, las rutas de senderismo, las excursiones para ver un musical de Broadway, a Atlantic City a jugar a los dados con amas de casa de Jersey, a pasear por el Potomac en el yate de los Whittemore cuando llegó la primavera. Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero habría sido suficiente con un café el sábado por la mañana o una cerveza el sábado por la tarde. Danny estaba bien, y Jackson le trataba como si estuviera a una mala noche de una sobredosis de tranquilizantes. Lo último era el yoga, que ninguno de los dos había tenido interés en hacer nunca antes, pero que a Jackson de repente le parecía la solución mágica a todos sus problemas, como si su vida fuera una episodio de Sexo en Nueva York.

—Tienes un tic constante en el párpado, la base de tu alimentación son las pastillas para el ardor de estómago y no duermes ni tres horas seguidas —dijo, como si Danny no hubiera accedido ya a prestarse a su estúpida idea—. Qué va a ser de todos nosotros si tú, que no te despertabas ni con la alarma de incendios, no eres capaz de dormir por las noches. Y los dos sabemos cuál es tu problema.

—¿Qué tal Lydia? —replicó, venenoso, y Jackson chasqueó la lengua.

—No hagas eso. El Danny de hace seis meses no era así de gilipollas.

Él se mordió el interior de la mejilla, girándose para buscar algo en el armario, cualquier cosa.

—Lo siento.

—Ya lo sé. A eso es a lo que me refiero. Ese cabrón te ha roto el corazón —dijo, porque ya no pronunciaba su nombre.

—No ha sido así.

—Y estás frustrado, y trabajas demasiado, y…

—Estoy bien —le interrumpió.

—Y llevas sin echar un polvo desde diciembre.

—No empieces —le pidió. Jackson enarcó las cejas.

—Nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo, Danny. Has usado el sexo toda tu vida como válvula de escape, cada vez que algo te preocupaba buscabas en Grindr alguien que quisiera chupártela —dijo, sentándose sobre su cama deshecha—. No trates de decirme que no.

—Qué suerte que nada me preocupe, entonces.

—Danny…

—Estoy bien —repitió.

—Estás anestesiado —le espetó—. La persona con la que estabas planeando hacerte viejo ha decidido que, mientras tú sigues buscando la manera de dejar tu casa y tu trabajo por él, él va a seguir con su vida. Tienes derecho a estar furioso.

Danny se frotó la cara con las manos, apoyándose contra la puerta del armario. Jackson no lo entendía, pero nunca había esperado que lo hiciera. Estaba siendo el amigo sobreprotector que había sido toda la vida, y ni siquiera se había molestado en escuchar lo que Danny tenía que decir al respecto.

No estaba bien, por supuesto que no lo estaba. Le echaba tanto de menos que le dolía en los huesos. En esos siete meses habían hablado apenas un puñado de veces. En febrero, cuando Isaac le llamó por su cumpleaños, en abril cuando Danny leyó en Facebook que no le habían dado el premio al que estaba nominado, en mayo sólo porque necesitaba oír su voz. No estaba siendo fácil, pero si para que Isaac fuera feliz él tenía que pasar por eso, lo haría. Todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. 

Sus prioridades no habían cambiado, sus planes de futuro seguían siendo Isaac y California y la casa con jardín en Los Gatos, y sabía que las de Isaac también. El viaje hasta allí se estaba haciendo aún más difícil, eso era todo. La labor de Jackson era odiar a Isaac en ese momento, así que dejó que lo hiciera, porque Danny no podía hacerlo. Si empezaba a odiarle no estaba seguro de saber cómo parar.

La condensación de su Frappuccino había rodado hasta la superficie de su mesilla, y la limpió con la palma de la mano.

—Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase de yoga.

Jackson chasqueó la lengua.

El estudio no estaba lejos de su casa, y era uno de esos pocos que habían sobrevivido al boom del yoga de la década anterior, resistiendo al pilates y el crossfit y todas esas modas que habían ido naciendo y muriendo cada año. Una mujer muy relajada que hablaba muy bajito les dio la bienvenida y les enseñó lo que tenían la desvergüenza de llamar _sus instalaciones_ , que no eran más que un vestuario pequeño y húmedo y un par de salas con suelos tejidos y biombos blancos en las paredes. Ellos entraron a cambiarse. Danny nunca había hecho yoga, y era un poco escéptico. A él le relajaba levantar pesas, correr hasta que el aire le quemaba los pulmones, follar hasta que la vista se le nublaba por los bordes. Todo el misticismo oriental le escamaba un poco, para ser sincero.

En la clase sólo había un grupo de mujeres con pinta de tener treinta y muchos años, a las que Jackson se acercó a saludar porque le encantaba ser admirado. Les contó que a él le había dejado su novia, que a Danny le había dejado su novio, y ellas pusieron cara de pena y les prometieron que todo iba a salir bien, que dos chicos encantadores como ellos no iban a estar solteros mucho tiempo. Jackson era un niño blanco, guapo y bien educado, tenía ese efecto en la gente.

—Y estamos bastante seguras de que Nate también es gay, siempre puedes intentar invitarle a un café después de clase —le dijeron a Danny, y él trató de sonreír.

Nate resultó ser el profesor, y en otro momento puede que lo hubiera intentado. Era más o menos de su edad, y no era el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero era alto y llenaba muy bien esa ropa tan ceñida, y cuando se acercó a hablar con ellos fue agradable. No exactamente gracioso, pero simpático de una manera limpia, inofensiva.

Les pidió que se unieran a los demás en el semicírculo alrededor de él, con la espalda larga y recta y los hombros abiertos, y que empezaran a respirar.

Danny no tenía problemas relajándose, siempre había sido una persona tranquila. No sufría ansiedad, no se ponía nervioso, y siempre se le había dado bien lidiar con el estrés. Era verdad que llevaba un tiempo trabajando demasiado, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar, o que no hubiera hecho antes. Todos los años del postgrado los había pasado durmiendo menos de lo debido, estudiando de noche hasta que los ojos dejaban de funcionarle y alimentándose a base de café y barritas de proteínas, y habían sido más fáciles que ese último año. La presión le motivaba, pero esta era distinta, era una especie de urgencia que le consumía desde dentro, un vacío en la boca del estómago.

Nate se le acercó por la espalda y le recolocó los hombros, le pidió que alargara el cuello, le recordó la importancia de la respiración. Era imposible relajarse, porque había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. El esfuerzo le quemaba en los riñones y en los muslos, y se dio cuenta de lo poco útiles que eran los músculos que llevaba cultivando desde los dieciséis años. Se descubrió pensando en lo fuerte que era Isaac bajo la engañosa suavidad de su cuerpo, en su espalda esculpida a base de cargar canastos de uva, en sus piernas largas y los tendones de su cuello, y se obligó a apartarlo de su mente. Nate les pidió que se apoyaran sobre las manos y las rodillas, y Jackson tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar una carcajada cuando Danny cruzó con él la mirada.

Danny era terrible. Todo el mundo se acordaba de mantener la cabeza alineada con la columna, de respirar, de estirar la espalda y cuadrar los hombros. Danny estaba siempre encogido, tenso e incómodo. Miraba a Jackson hacer una postura del guerrero armoniosa y elegante, y él se sentía gilipollas. Nate le corrigió con una mano bajo el ombligo y otra al final de su espalda.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en sacar culo? —le preguntó, y Jackson se rio a su espalda—. Cabeza sobre el corazón, corazón sobre la pelvis. Los abdominales fuertes —le recordó, con un guiño—, para algo los tienes, ¿no?

No iba a volver, decidió. Si Jackson quería echarse una amante madurita a la que llevarle el divorcio, o aprender a enganchar las piernas por detrás de las orejas, era cosa suya. Él sólo había necesitado una clase de cuarenta y cinco minutos para darse cuenta de que el yoga no era para él, y de que la gente que hablaba en tono sosegado le ponía de los putos nervios.

—Ha sido lo contrario al relax —le dijo a Jackson cuando entraron al vestuario, después de diez minutos de estar sentado con las piernas cruzadas meditando sobre lo mucho que quería estar en cualquier otro lugar del universo.

—Has venido con una mentalidad muy negativa.

—Tienes que estar de coña —gruñó, sentándose para pelearse con los pantalones estúpidamente apretados—. Soy una persona muy positiva. Mucho más que tú.

—Precisamente. Danny, esto es agotador —dijo, dejándose caer en el banco de enfrente con un suspiro—. Tener que hacer de ti en esta amistad es agotador. Yo soy el depresivo, el egoísta, el que reprime emociones hasta que le salen úlceras, el pasivo-agresivo. No puedes seguir quitándome el puesto, no puede haber dos como yo, porque si se te diera un poco mejor ser un gilipollas ya te habría partido la cara.

Danny enarcó las cejas, riéndose con un bufido.

—Te lo digo en serio —replicó Jackson—. Mi novia ha decidido que tenemos que tomarnos un descanso, y yo necesito emborracharme y decirte que me da igual porque es una zorra, y que tú me digas que no es verdad y que no va a pasar nada si me permito estar triste; pero no podemos hacer eso porque tú estás aquí en tu propio mundo de negación, cuando estás teniendo el peor año de tu vida. Y lo entiendo, ¿vale? Te sientes culpable, como siempre. 

Culpable porque quería volver a como estaban antes, a hablar con Isaac a diario y a ver su sonrisa por Skype, aunque sabía que eso le hacía sufrir. Culpable por dudar de él, por temer que se fuera a olvidar de lo suyo antes de que llegara diciembre, porque para Isaac no estar juntos era demasiado fácil. 

Culpable por guardarle tanto rencor.

Danny resopló, golpeando la cabeza contra la fila de taquillas a su espalda.

—Y es más fácil fingir que no sientes nada a sentirte culpable —siguió Jackson—, pero esto no es tu culpa.

—¿Y de quién es?

—Yo qué sé, tío, tú eres el que tiene las soluciones lógicas. ¿Ves cómo no puedo hacer esto? No se me da nada bien.

Danny se rió con cansancio. 

—Ya. El yoga ha sido una idea malísima.

—¿Qué dices? En condiciones normales esta clase habría sido el tipo de tontería que te habría hecho gracia, y habrías dejado que el profe ligara contigo, aunque no pensaras acostarte con él. No paraba de meterte mano.

—¡Porque se me daba fatal!

—La verdad es que sí —dijo, con una mueca, y Danny le lanzó sus pantalones hechos una bola.

—Capullo.

Jackson sonrió, levantándose a por su bolsa de deporte.

—Vamos, cámbiate. Voy a dejar que me invites a comer.

No estaba bien. No estaba ni remotamente cerca de estar bien.  


\------

  
A Isaac le gustaba mucho más la idea de fumar puros, la estética de todo ello, que el propio hecho de fumarlos. Le costaba fumar sin tragarse el humo, y cuando lo hacía se le subía a la cabeza hasta marearle, denso y tan blanco que era casi azul. Pero le gustaba el tacto del cigarro entre sus dedos, el olor que persistía en el aire, el sabor profundo y elegante, cuando aguantaba el humo en la boca, a miel, a cacao y madera tostada cuando el puro empezaba a calentarse, a picante de pimienta hacia el final.

Erica salía de cuentas en diez días, y Boyd no tenía muchas esperanzas de tener un segundo en los próximos dieciocho años que no fuera a estar ocupado cambiando pañales o leyendo cuentos antes de dormir o persiguiendo a Olivia por la casa. Esa iba a ser la última noche de poker los cuatro juntos en mucho tiempo, así que había traído una caja de habanos de los que habían enviado los abuelos de Erica desde Cuba, para celebrar. 

—No es como si ella pudiera fumárselos ahora, ¿no? —dijo Boyd, después de un trago a su vaso bajo lleno de bourbon, recostándose en el sillón del patio—. Aunque tendríais que verla hacerlo. Tiene mucho talento.

Cam se atragantó y le salió el humo por la nariz. Cora le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, riéndose.

Bebieron y fumaron y Isaac perdió el último de sus veinte dólares contra Cora y su mísero trío de ochos. Las noches empezaban a refrescar, y esa estaba siendo especialmente clara, llena de estrellas. Él se acurrucó dentro de su chaqueta de punto. 

Esos eran los momentos en los que más le echaba de menos, esos ratos contados de felicidad. Cora les hablaba del apartamento para el que había dado un depósito esa mañana, y planeaban la cena de Acción de Gracias que tendrían que hacer para inaugurarlo; Boyd se reía con sus carcajadas graves y profundas, Cam sonreía tímidamente, como si nunca pudiera estar seguro de que fuera a invitarle, y él echaba de menos a Danny. Había un vacío donde faltaba su cuerpo, justo a su lado, donde sus dedos tendrían que estar entrelazados con los de Isaac. Sonaba un ruido blanco donde tendría que haber vibrado el sonido de su voz.

Sabía que a veces los demás se daban cuenta, porque le miraban un segundo y bajaban la vista como si temieran estar interrumpiendo un momento profundamente privado, como si el pecho se le acabara de abrir en dos y le hubieran descubierto recogiendo sus órganos del suelo, ensangrentados y calientes. No solía durar mucho, la tristeza se iba tan inesperadamente como había venido, pero a veces se transformaba en una niebla frente a sus ojos que se quedaba allí toda la noche, hasta que se metía a la cama y se permitía pensar en ello.

—Mi suegra lleva en casa dos meses, me estoy volviendo loco —decía Boyd cuando Isaac volvió en sí—. Erica y ella se pasan el día gritándose en español, y yo sólo entiendo palabras sueltas, pero creo que discuten mucho por la lavadora. Yo qué sé —suspiró—. ¿Va a ser esto el resto de mi vida? ¿Mi mujer y mi hija gritándose en un idioma que yo no hablo? 

Aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que Erica era la mujer de alguien, de que estaba embarazada e iba a tener una niña, aunque cada vez que la veía estaba más grande, inflada como un globo. Habían cambiado tantas cosas para ellos en esos meses, y tan pocas para Isaac. Él había procurado quedarse quieto, para que cuando Danny volviera se lo encontrara todo igual, todo en su sitio y él exactamente donde le había dejado. Isaac era el que había decidido cortar, pero eso no significaba que no se pasara todas las noches solo en la cama pensando en volver a verle. No estar juntos no le había hecho olvidarle, sólo que echarle de menos fuera manejable. Las noches seguían siendo de Danny, pero él había recuperado los días.

El verano había sido generoso con él. Las uvas estaban dulces, gordas y jugosas, casi listas para empezar la vendimia, toda la cosecha anterior estaba vendida antes incluso de salir de la barrica y el negocio de las bodas en el viñedo le había permitido ahorrar algo de dinero por primera vez en años. Había trabajado mucho, entre las viñas, las grandes cubas de acero de la bodega y las hojas de Excel, había recorrido California de feria en feria y había estrechado un centenar de manos, y no quería pensar que no podría haberlo hecho con Danny, pero sabía que habría sido más difícil. Echarle de menos ocupaba demasiado espacio en su cabeza, en su vida; no le dejaba fuerzas para mucho más.

Aspiró una voluta grande de humo, dejando que le envolviera. El puro estaba tibio al tacto, y la copa de brandy helada contra sus labios. Cam había optado por una botella de whisky barato, y Cora era la encargada de devolver a Boyd sano y salvo a su casa, así que había parado después de la segunda copa de vino porque, de todas maneras, verles borrachos era suficiente entretenimiento para ella. Hacía tiempo que habían cruzado la línea de lo que se consideraba aceptable, pero era una ocasión especial y emborracharse en el porche de su casa con _armagnac_ de quince años era muy distinto a hacerlo con chupitos de tequila blanco en un bar pringoso.

—Esto es la hostia de elegante —dijo Isaac, moviendo el contenido de su copa frente a la luz—. ¿No tenemos un aspecto sofisticado?

Cora se rio, negando con la cabeza. Él llevaba los pantalones de chándal viejos que usaba para estar por casa, que empezaban a abrirse por las costuras en la entrepierna, metidos por dentro de los calcetines de lana.

—El secreto de la sofisticación es que no se note que lo intentas —apuntó Boyd, y él señaló en la dirección general de su cuerpo con el puro.

—¿Parece que lo esté intentando? Además, siempre he tenido unas facciones especialmente elegantes, no necesito esforzarme. Es la maldición de los Lahey —añadió, recostándose en la silla—, somos demasiado guapos.

Cam soltó una carcajada. 

—Eso es verdad.

No se lo creía del todo, pero decirlo en voz alta le sentaba bien. 

—Voy a mear —dijo, dejando el puro en el cenicero y levantándose con alguna dificultad. Tenía el móvil en el bolsillo, y decidió dejarlo en la mesa frente a Cora antes de irse. Isaac, cuando estaba borracho, tenía la mala costumbre de mandar mensajes de los que se arrepentía en cuanto se serenaba, y nunca estaba más borracho que solo en el baño mientras trataba de sacársela de los pantalones.

—Buena idea —dijo ella.

Llevaba desde que cortaron haciéndolo tan bien, frenándose justo antes de pulsar el botón. Los borradores de su teléfono estaban a rebosar de mensajes sobre lo mucho que echaba de menos a Danny, sus manos, su boca, su polla. No eran muy sutiles, pero Isaac nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, no sabía hacer que sonara romántico. A veces sólo necesitaba escribirlo para sentirse mejor, para poder quitarse ese peso de encima, aunque Danny no lo fuera a leer nunca. Bastaba con reconocérselo a sí mismo.

Se lavó las manos y salió del baño secándoselas en los pantalones. Cam estaba en la cocina, mirando el interior de la nevera con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Tenía hambre —dijo, cerrándola suavemente, y se apoyó contra la puerta. Una de las gatas se subió a la encimera y frotó la cabeza contra él para llamar su atención—. Es igual.

Desde el porche llegaba la conversación de Boyd y Cora, amortiguada detrás de las ventanas cerradas. Ella dijo algo que le hizo reír, y Camden suspiró calladamente.

—Son felices, ¿verdad? —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Erica y Boyd. Él la hace feliz. —Isaac asintió, mirándole con curiosidad un segundo. —Ella siempre ha sido simpática conmigo —se justificó Cam, acariciando a la gata detrás de la oreja para no tener que levantar la vista.

Su padre siempre le había contado historias sobre Camden, sobre lo bueno que era boxeando, lo rápido que corría su moto, lo popular que era con las chicas. Isaac le recordaba llegando a casa con una ceja partida y una sonrisa de suficiencia, revolviéndole los rizos con una de sus manos enormes y prometiéndole que le enseñaría a pelear cuando fuera más mayor. Le recordaba negando con la cabeza en silencio cada vez que los gritos despertaban a Isaac en mitad de la noche, cuando le decía que cerrara la puerta y volviera a la cama, que no pasaba nada, y se iba a quitarle la botella de whisky a su padre.

No quedaba nada de la persona que solía ser, Afganistán se lo había quitado. Todo lo que había sido cuando Isaac le conocía se lo había dejado allí, junto al trozo de pierna que le faltaba. Ya no boxeaba porque no era suficientemente rápido, la idea de subirse a una moto le aterrorizaba, y la mitad de los días ni siquiera era capaz de cerrar los dedos de la mano derecha en torno a un vaso de agua sin derramarlo. 

—No tendría que haber dicho nada, Boyd es tu amigo —murmuró, girando el pesado anillo de acero que llevaba en el meñique.

—También el tuyo —contestó Isaac.

—Ya.

Su hermano había matado a mucha gente. Se lo había dicho en una de esas mañanas en las que había tenido que ir a por él a la comisaría, después de que le detuvieran por estar demasiado borracho para un martes por la noche. Aún se le trababa la lengua cuando se lo contó, mientras él trataba de llevarle al coche. Mucha gente, hombres que no merecían morir más que él, o que todos esos compañeros suyos a los que se habían llevado por delante. Idiotas que no sabían dónde se estaban metiendo.

Él era la cáscara de una persona. Era lo que había quedado de Camden Lahey después de eso.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —le preguntó. Él se pasó las manos por su barba descuidada.

—No. Lo que es raro, porque los tullidos y los enfermos mentales estamos en alta demanda —dijo, con una sonrisa cínica. Se parecía a su padre cuando hacía eso, sonreír enseñando los dientes grandes y rectos, pero con algo oscuro y violento brillando detrás de sus ojos. Cam tenía la constitución de su padre, los andares pesados, la mandíbula cuadrada y la frente ancha y poderosa. A veces le oía en las cosas más estúpidas, en la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre o en el sonido que hacía al estornudar, y un escalofrío le recorría la columna. 

—Tendrías que probar lo de las citas por internet.

—Is, no me jodas —replicó con cansancio—. A menos que quieras que hablemos de Danny.

Él le dio la razón con una inclinación de cabeza. Era justo. Su relación empezaba a funcionar bajo ciertas condiciones muy controladas, y la principal era que Isaac tenía que dejar de ejercer de hermano mayor con él. No era algo que hiciera conscientemente, o que supiera cómo hacer, porque nunca había tenido un ejemplo de hermano mayor en el que basarse, pero a veces no le dejaba más remedio. Cuando Camden se comportaba como un idiota, por ejemplo. Cuando se tiraba años enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas y no se planteaba dar el paso hasta que ella se quedaba embarazada y se casaba con otro.

Erica probablemente le habría dado una oportunidad, porque Cam era un buen tío, cuando quería serlo, y era atractivo casi a su pesar, de esa manera un poco áspera por los bordes, un poco salvaje. No podía imaginarse que hubiera funcionado, pero cosas más raras había visto. Se habrían roto el corazón un millón de veces.

—¿Podemos volver a salir? —le preguntó Camdem, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿O vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche como un tonto?

—Eres tú el que ha entrado a esconderse —le recordó, en el mismo tono de reproche—. Saca una tableta de chocolate o algo, si no quieres que se den cuenta de que estabas aquí llorando.

—No estaba llorando —replicó, volviendo a abrir el frigorífico de un tirón—. Vete a la mierda, no voy a volver a hablar contigo.

—En el armario, hombre —se rio. Nunca se habían atrevido a hacer eso, a jugar a pelearse. Nunca antes habían podido estar seguros de que no iban en serio—. ¿Qué clase de animal guarda el chocolate en la nevera?

—Isaac —contestó él, levantando la vista al cielo—, te lo juro por dios.  


\------

  
Danny creció en una casa grande y apartada, rodeada de setos altos que cubrían vallas de metal. Sus abuelos vivían en otra isla, sus padres nunca estaban en casa, sus hermanos eran muy mayores y él era un niño raro, demasiado inteligente y no lo suficientemente listo como para saber que eso era contraproducente a la hora de hacer amigos. Pasó mucho tiempo con la niñera.

Hasta los trece años, cuando se mudaron a Washington, pasaron por su casa media docena de mujeres cuya labor era cocinar, fregar, lavar y criar, como si Danny fuera un mueble al que a su madre le diera pereza pasar el plumero. Ella tenía que soportar que limpiaran mal las ventanas y dejaran el pollo de la cena muy seco sólo porque Danny se había encariñado, porque las que eran simpáticas y dejaban que él viera los dibujos en el cuarto de lavandería mientras planchaban no eran muy buenas con todo lo demás.

Trabajaron en su casa mujeres altas y gordas, estrictas como sargentos, otras jóvenes y menudas que sólo hablaban con él para darle de comer, y alguna que se sentaba a su lado y dejaba que Danny le explicara las leyes de la termodinámica que acababa de leer en su enciclopedia en CD-Rom. Al final todas se iban, las que eran buenas con Danny y las que sabían sacar brillo a la cubertería de plata. Todas acababan yéndose porque eso no era más que un trabajo, y encontraban otro, o su madre las pillaba revolviendo en el joyero, o se cansaban de trabajar para alguien como ella o de ocuparse de alguien como Danny. Ellas se marchaban y sus padres seguían sin estar, y Danny se quedaba solo con el nuevo reemplazo.

Su madre llegaba tarde a casa, cuando él ya había cenado, y Danny se sentaba a su lado en el sofá para enseñarle lo que habían hecho esa mañana en el colegio, o el libro que se había leído esa tarde después de haber terminado los deberes. Ella apenas le miraba. Le decía que estaba muy bien, sin ni siquiera perder un momento en fijarse en qué era lo que estaba alabando, y luego le pedía que bajara la voz, porque siempre había una película en la tele o un artículo que leer en el periódico.

No le importaba estar solo, ni con siete años ni con veintisiete. Era capaz de entretenerse y de cuidar de sí mismo, pero había algo que corría más profundo que la soledad por debajo de su piel, que dolía aún más cuando se atrevía a pensar en ello. En los días malos, cuando se permitía estar triste, se descubría pensando que no le importaba a nadie. Se había pasado la vida intentando ser mejor, ser alguien de quien sus padres pudieran sentirse orgullosos, y ni aun así le querían. No como Danny necesitaba que lo hicieran. Danny sólo quería que alguien le dijera que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, que reconocieran su esfuerzo, pero su madre era una mujer egocéntrica y demasiado exigente; su padre, hermético y reservado.

Los fines de semana iban al zoo, o a cenar a un buen restaurante, o a la playa, y él seguía estando solo aun rodeado de familia.

A lo mejor Danny era imposible de querer. A lo mejor por eso Isaac había cortado con él. Lo único que había hecho era hacerle daño.

Estaba tan cansado de estar triste.

Empezaba a hacer frío de verdad en Washington, de ese que empañaba los cristales y dolía en los nudillos. Ya había oscurecido, y Danny ya llevaba un rato sentado a oscuras en el sofá cuando se atrevió a coger el teléfono, pero en California el sol naranja del anochecer aún sería tibio. El primer aire frío de la noche le levantaría piel de gallina a Isaac, como cuando hacían el amor en el porche y Danny lamía una línea desde su cadera a su ombligo y el viento soplaba entre las viñas.

—Ey —dijo Isaac al descolgar, con la voz llena de sonrisa, y Danny sintió algo brillante explotar en su cuerpo, como un trago de licor dulce calentándole desde la tripa.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo, tratando de sonar menos ahogado de lo que estaba.

—Ya creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Imposible. —No preguntó si Isaac se había olvidado de él. A veces no podía evitar pensar que sería lo mejor que podría pasarles. Trató de imaginarle de pie en la pequeña esquina que formaba su cocina, su cuerpo largo y desmadejado, sus ojos brillantes y traviesos. Le dolía en cada célula, en cada átomo—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—No muy emocionante, he estado preparando barricas, porque la fermentación del vino de este año está acabando y… Bueno —se cortó—, ya sabes, cosas de enólogos, no te quiero aburrir.

Danny podría pasarse días escuchándole hablar, aunque fuera de cosas que no entendía, de botánica y química, ácidos, levaduras y estiércol. Le había echado tanto de menos que estaba muriéndose de sed, de hambre, de ganas.

—¿No tienes planes para esta noche? —dijo, dejando descansar la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Isaac murmuró pensativamente.

—Voy a hacerme magret de pato para cenar, y me compré el otro día una botella de vino tan cara que sólo puedo justificarla si me la bebo hoy —contestó, con una risa culpable—, así que ese es el plan.

—Los veintiocho te han hecho aburrido.

—Siempre he sido aburrido, no puedo creer que te estés dando cuenta ahora —bromeó, y Danny se sintió sonreír. Sonaba feliz, despreocupado, _bien_. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, que Isaac iba a estar bien—. Cora trabaja, Erica y Boyd están un poco sobrepasados y Cam… No se le dan bien los cumpleaños. Y tú estás allí —añadió tras un segundo.

—Puedo hacerte compañía por teléfono, si quieres.

—Soy capaz de cenar solo, ¿sabes? —dijo, con tono burlón.

—¿Prefieres que te deje solo? 

Isaac tardó en contestar, y Danny cerró los ojos, frotando con una mano la aspereza de su barbilla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo al fin. Ya no sonreía. Casi podía ver su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, pero no era capaz de decidir qué significaba ese gesto.

—Nada —mintió—. He tenido un mal día.

—¿Tienes muchos de esos?

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Danny… —le pidió. Él trató de encontrar fuerzas para sonar optimista.

—Estoy bien. Es el cambio de estación, eso es todo.

Isaac suspiró, pero no trató de insistir. La conversación fluía como si estuviera hecha de alquitrán. 

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —siguió intentándolo.

—Ya sabes, cosas de ingenieros, no quiero aburrirte con ello.

Iba muy bien, que era lo peor. Le habían puesto al frente de un pequeño equipo y cada día tenía más responsabilidades, que venían con días más largos y más presión y menos horas de sueño cada noche. Le gustaba. Le recordaba que tenía una razón de ser, un compromiso con la humanidad. Estaba haciendo una labor gigantesca, y no había mucha gente en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo mejor que él. Eso ponía las cosas en perspectiva. 

Puede que no fuera muy feliz, pero estaba haciendo algo valioso, algo de lo que enorgullecerse. ¿Qué era el amor, comparado con eso?

—¿Sigues queriendo que nos veamos? —dijo Isaac, rompiendo el silencio tentativamente—. Porque, bueno… 

—Más que nada en el mundo —contestó.

—Joder, menos mal —exclamó, y ahí volvía a estar la sonrisa, escondida detrás de un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Seguro? ¿No lo dices sólo para no romperme el corazón el día de mi cumpleaños?

Danny casi se rio. 

—Más que nada en el mundo —volvió a decir. Nunca había estado más seguro de nada—. ¿Y tú?

—Danny —suplicó. Él sabía que era ridículo, estúpido e infantil, pero necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba tener palabras a las que aferrarse.

—Por favor.

—Quiero estar contigo. Siempre, toda… —se interrumpió, y a Danny le bajó por la espalda como una corriente eléctrica, cálida y líquida—. Siempre quiero estar contigo. Eso no ha cambiado. No va a cambiar nunca. 

De repente se sentía estúpido por haber tenido dudas, por seguir teniéndolas después de todo lo que habían pasado. Eso que tenían era demasiado fuerte, había echado raíces dentro de sus cuerpos, enroscándose entre sus huesos. Algo así no se esfumaba con la primera ráfaga de viento, ni a la décima. Si lo hiciera, los últimos años habrían sido mucho más fáciles.

—Tendríamos que haber empezado por ahí —murmuró, y a Isaac se le escapó una carcajada—. Lo siento. Creí… no sé. 

—¿Podemos saltarnos todo esto? —dijo él, siempre tan impaciente—. ¿Ir directamente a lo de mirar vuelos y elegir dónde vamos a pasar las fiestas y hacer todas esas cosas aburridas que hacen las parejas normales?

—Sí, por favor —dijo, porque nada quería más que ser una aburrida pareja normal con él—. Deja que vaya a por el ordenador.

—Vale.

—Te echo de menos —añadió, casi sin querer. Le gustaba poder reconocerlo y que no le rompiera por dentro. Era liberador, le ayudaba a sentirse un poco más cuerdo.

—Ya, yo a ti también —contestó Isaac a media voz.

No podía preguntarle si había merecido la pena, si realmente había sido más fácil, sin admitir que para él había sido casi insoportable. Isaac no necesitaba saberlo.

Danny encendió la luz y se acercó hasta la mesa del estudio, buscando rápidamente la página de Virgin America, mientras él hacía lo mismo con la de United Airlines. Tenían treinta y tres días enteros, gracias a algunos fines de semana muy bien colocados, aunque tendría que trabajar desde casa algunas horas de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera le importaba. Lo haría desde la gran mesa del comedor de Isaac, junto a la chimenea encendida mientras él hacía las cuentas trimestrales a su lado. Le parecía un plan perfecto.

—He estado ahorrando, ¿sabes? —dijo Isaac, tecleando ruidosamente en su portátil—. Ha sido un buen año.

—Puedes invitarme a cenar cuando vaya a verte —le cortó, antes de que pudiera insistir en pagarse los vuelos. Un buen año para Isaac eran cien dólares al mes a la cuenta de ahorro, y no iba a dejar que la vaciara para comprar los billetes, cuando para Danny ni siquiera iba a suponer un esfuerzo.

—Danny… 

—Isaac… —replicó en el mismo tono irritante, y él soltó un gruñido que no sonaba a que fuera a darse por vencido. Washington era bonito en Navidad, cuando los copos de nieve golpeaban silenciosos y ligeros las ventanas de su apartamento, y el cielo se iluminaba con las guirnaldas amarillas y blancas que se reflejaban en el agua del Potomac. Quería enseñárselo a Isaac, y quería llevarle a todos esos restaurantes que no dejaban de recordarle a él, a todas esas esquinas de la ciudad en las que le había besado hacía un año—. ¿Del uno al veinte allí, te parece bien?

—No sé, depende. ¿Qué hará que tus padres me odien más, que me lleves a la cena de Navidad o que te la pierdas por mi culpa por segundo año consecutivo?

—No te van a odiar —le prometió, aunque no lo tenía muy claro. Puede que su madre lo hiciera, simplemente porque él era lo opuesto al tipo de persona en el que había intentado convertir a Danny, pero Isaac jamás se daría cuenta.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Por qué? ¿ _Quieres_ que te odien?

—Me produciría cierta satisfacción, la verdad. 

Danny no pudo evitar reírse.

—Es mucho menos divertido de lo que te estás imaginando.

—Bien, porque me lo estoy imaginando infernal.

—¿Entonces qué prisa tienes por conocerles? —le preguntó, reclinándose en su silla de escritorio—. Cuando puedes pasar la Navidad dándome de comer bombones y follándome contra el ventanal de la terraza.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —dijo Isaac, aguantándose una sonrisa.

Tenían tantos días juntos por delante, tantas cosas que redescubrir. La forma en la que Isaac le abrazaba, acercándose a él por la espalda y metiendo la nariz detrás de su oreja, lo guapo que estaba por las mañanas con el pelo revuelto y la marca de la almohada en la mejilla, su olor y el sonido de su risa y el crujido de sus huesos cuando se estiraba. Lo bien que se amoldaban sus cuerpos, lo grave que se volvía la voz de Isaac cuando le decía cómo moverse.

—¿Te parece bien el avión de las tres? —preguntó, tratando de buscar un punto intermedio entre los billetes de mil dólares y los vuelos con escala de cuatro horas en Phoenix.

—Me da igual —le aseguró Isaac con un suspiro—. Tendríamos que estar haciendo esto por Skype. Preferiblemente desnudos, porque llevo diez meses y medio sin verte, y es mi cumpleaños, y me he fumado un porro antes de que llamaras que me la está poniendo dura.

A Danny el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho.

—Puedo acabar de comprarlos luego —dijo ahogadamente, pasándose los dedos entre el pelo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —contestó, sin perder un segundo.

—No sé si me acuerdo de mi contraseña de Skype —dijo Isaac, riéndose con nerviosismo—. ¿Tú te acuerdas de mi contraseña?

Danny apartó los papeles de la mesa y se abrió el primer botón de la camisa, sólo para sentirse idiota y abrochárselo otra vez inmediatamente.

—¿Volvemos a estar juntos ya? —dijo, porque no sabía qué esperar, no estaba seguro de si ya tenía derecho a mandarle mensajes de buenos días y llamadas de buenas noches, o si sólo estaban cansados y cachondos y todo volvería a la desesperante normalidad en cuanto colgaran.

—Joder, Danny, eres tan victoriano.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Le contestó el tintineo de Skype y la sonrisa de Isaac, grande y tonta, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos. 

—Hola —dijo, y a Danny se le llenó la tripa de mariposas.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título, _I never knew I could be broken in so many ways_ , es un verso de Before I Ever Met You de Banks.


	10. And your breath was in my lungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a littlegelen el beteo y por no mandarme a la mierda cuando necesito pasarme una hora pensando en alto por dónde quiero llevar una escena. 
> 
> Y gracias a todos los que leéis, dejáis kudos y comentarios y os pasáis por tuiter o tumblr a decirme cosas bonitas ¿Os acordáis cuando empecé este fic y dije que tendría diez capítulos? Pues va a ser que no. Besis.
> 
> ¿Posible trigger warning? En las notas finales.

El uno de diciembre Isaac fue a buscar a Danny al aeropuerto de San Francisco.

Se besaron en la terminal de llegadas, y en el ascensor que llevaba al parking, y contra su coche viejo y sucio, intentando evitar causar un escándalo. Quería treparle como si fuera un árbol, rodear la cintura de Danny con sus piernas y abrazarle tan fuerte que la piel de él se fundiera con la suya, los dedos de Isaac en sus hombros y las manos de Danny en su espalda hasta que sólo fueran uno, para poder sentirle en sus pulmones y hacerse un sitio entre sus huesos y que nunca más pudieran separarles. 

Consiguieron salir del aeropuerto, pero apenas diez minutos más tarde Danny le obligó a parar en el aparcamiento de un Walmart con los dedos subiéndole por la pierna y los labios en su cuello. Sólo para quitarse el nerviosismo de encima, para poder volver a respirar sin que las ganas les nublaran la vista, se arrastraron al asiento de atrás y Isaac se sentó sobre Danny, bajándose los pantalones con desesperación, abriendo los suyos de un tirón para tocarle rápido y furioso. Él le metía las manos bajo el jersey para arañarle la espalda, le besaba con la boca caliente y hambrienta, jadeando contra sus labios. Isaac golpeaba con la coronilla contra el techo del coche cada vez que intentaba moverse, y el ataque de risa apenas esperó a que se hubieran corrido.

—Siento lo de tu camiseta —le dijo, con la frente descansando sobre su hombro, el hormigueo cálido del orgasmo aún inundándole el cuerpo. Él se rio suavemente contra su oído.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te he echado de menos? —susurró Danny, apretándole fuerte contra su cuerpo, tan sólido, tan caliente. Isaac era más grande que él, un poco más alto, más ancho de espaldas, pero siempre se había sentido tan pequeño en sus brazos.

—Como quince veces.

—Dios, es que te he echado mucho de menos —repitió. Isaac no se cansaba de oírlo.

No se dieron prisa en volver a sus asientos, demasiado ocupados besándose perezosamente, con las manos vagando por toda esa piel que se habían obligado a olvidar. Danny aún se encogía cuando Isaac rozaba su cintura con los dedos, aún cerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios cuando besaba la piel fina bajo su oreja.

—Vamos a casa —susurró. Seguían con los pantalones bajados hasta mitad del muslo en un aparcamiento público, y le gustaba pensar que eran gente más decente que eso.

Cayeron en la cama en cuanto llegaron a casa, y toda su ropa formaba un camino de migas de pan desde la puerta hasta la habitación. Danny se tomó su tiempo con él, recorriéndole el cuerpo con las manos y con la lengua, besándole los hombros y las clavículas, arañándole con los dientes el interior del muslo y bajo el ombligo, pellizcando sus pezones y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos para inmovilizarle mientras le hundía en su boca. Le llevaba hasta el borde del orgasmo y le dejaba allí un segundo antes de traerle de vuelta y volver a empezar. Isaac se sentía morir.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Danny se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada y el pelo en las sienes húmedo de sudor. Él había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había corrido, y apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse, pero le hizo un hueco a su lado, rodeándole con las piernas y besándole el pecho, el cuello, la mandíbula. Había dejado la cena preparada antes de ir a por él al aeropuerto, pero la cocina estaba lejísimos de repente, y una pequeña siesta no les iba a hacer daño. 

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando volvió a despertarse. Danny estaba intentando desenredarse de entre sus brazos.

—Sólo voy al baño, duérmete —dijo en un susurro. La luz del salón estaba encendida y caía sobre los pies de la cama, donde las gatas también dormían abrazadas. Él se desperezó y volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada.

Danny volvió un par de minutos más tarde, y él encendió la lámpara de la mesilla para que dejara de andar de puntillas y chocarse con las esquinas de todos los muebles como un idiota.

Danny se subió de rodillas a la cama, estirando una mano hacia el brazo extendido de Isaac.

—Este es nuevo —dijo, y él tardó un segundo en entender de qué hablaba, hasta que sintió el pulgar de Danny contra su piel, unos centímetros por encima del codo.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó. Él respondió besando el tatuaje, casi con reverencia. A veces hacía eso, le tocaba y le miraba como si fuera una aparición, algún tipo de divinidad.

—Esto va a estar aquí para siempre —dijo, recorriendo la silueta del arrendajo con la yema del dedo.

—Eso espero. Costó mucho dinero.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —repuso.

La luz amarilla de la lámpara le cegaba, y se tapó los ojos con la mano, mirando a Danny entre sus dedos.

—Ya lo sé. —Por alguna razón siempre parecían estar esperando que algo se jodiera, a que alguno de los dos se cansara, se aburriera, decidiera que ya no valía la pena. Era agotador ser tan inseguro y tener tanto miedo y estar tan enamorado. Era estúpido—. ¿Quieres cenar algo, o seguimos durmiendo?

—Para mí son las cuatro de la madrugada, sigo en el horario de DC.

—¿Eso quiere decir que mañana vas a levantarte temprano? 

—No es probable.

Él sonrió. Danny era tan guapo que a veces le cortaba la respiración, y le hacía tan feliz. Aún podía sentirle en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, brillante y cálido, como si al tocarle le hubiera encendido desde dentro. Se sentía estallar de luz.

No podía imaginar cansarse de eso, de él, de esa sensación que le bullía en el pecho cuando estaban juntos.

—Ven, haz de cuchara grande —dijo, tumbándose sobre un costado mientras tiraba de él y se envolvía en sus brazos. Danny le besó en el hombro desnudo, apretándole contra su pecho.

Le encantaba dormir con él, casi tanto como odiaba compartir cama con cualquier otra persona. Erica, Cora, incluso Allison y Scott, siempre habían sido una presencia extraña en su cama, una intrusión que le mantenía despierto toda la noche. Danny era lo contrario. Le encantaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, el sonido rítmico de su respiración y sus manos buscándole en mitad de la noche, y nunca dormía más profundamente que cuando lo hacía con él. Su cama se quedaba fría y vacía cuando se marchaba, y Isaac parecía estar a la deriva entre sus sábanas blancas si no podía enredarse en él y meter la nariz en su cuello.

Se despertó sonriendo, con Danny roncando suavemente a su lado y uno de sus brazos cruzándole la cintura. Era ya plena mañana, y el sol brillaba blanco y alto en el cielo. Él se moría de hambre, pero aun así esperó un momento antes de despertarle. Era adorable cuando dormía. 

Isaac se movió despacio hacia él, peinándole el pelo corto y espeso sobre la sien, dejando un camino de besos breves por su cuello. Danny se aferró a él como un koala, instintivamente, rodeándole con las piernas y haciéndose pequeño contra su pecho. 

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró Isaac, sin poder evitar reírse. Él ni siquiera estaba medio consciente, y sólo contestó con un murmullo contento—. Venga, llevamos en la cama doce horas.

Eso era todo lo que hacían, los primeros días. Follar, dormir y comer, hasta que se llenaban del otro, hasta que el cuerpo de Danny era tan familiar para Isaac como el suyo propio. Entonces volvían a salir a la calle y a existir para el resto del mundo. No habían llegado a ese punto aún, porque había un millón de rincones en Danny que aún no había podido explorar, pero necesitaba un café.

Siguió besándole los hombros hasta que se despertó con un gemido ronco, desperezándose como un gato.

—Para —dijo en un gruñido, pero la sonrisa le delató. Los huesos de la espalda le crujieron al estirarse, y las costillas se le perfilaron bajo la piel, enmarcando sus abdominales. La noche anterior no les había prestado tanta atención como se merecían.

—Estás muy bueno, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí —contestó, pestañeando lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Isaac, sonriendo burlonamente. 

—¿Crees que voy al gimnasio a pasar el rato?

—Pero es que estás mucho más bueno de lo que una persona real tiene derecho a estar —dijo, recorriéndole el pecho con las manos, bajando por sus costados, sus muslos morenos y poderosos. Se incorporó sobre Danny, de rodillas entre sus piernas. Los músculos se formaban elegantemente bajo su piel tibia, como las dunas de un desierto de arena oscura, firmes bajo las uñas de Isaac y bajo sus dientes.

—Creí que querías que engordara.

—Estás haciéndome descubrir mundos nuevos de atracción sexual —dijo, humedeciéndose los labios, recorriendo con los dedos los valles que formaban sus abdominales y la uve profunda que nacía en sus caderas—. Es insoportable.

Casi le molestaba lo mucho que le atraía. Si no fuera Danny le odiaría, porque no era justo que fuera tan perfecto, tan inteligente, tan guapo y tan bueno, y que encima tuviera tanto dinero. Siempre le había gustado pensar que ese tipo de gente tenía algo horrible, para compensar, pero a Danny no era capaz de encontrárselo. Su peor defecto era que su gusto en hombres era abismal.

—Seguro que pasas hambre —dijo, obligándose a clavar la vista en sus ojos—. Seguro que no te has comido un buen plato de macarrones con queso en meses.

—Soy menos inútil de lo que te gusta pensar —contestó, sonriendo.

—No intentes engañarme, he convivido contigo. Eres muy inútil.

Él se hizo el ofendido, sólo un segundo. Isaac sabía que podía subsistir a base de muesli y ensaladas de la cafetería del trabajo, que podía comprar una pechuga de pollo fileteada y dejarla caer en la sartén, y convencerse de que estaba cocinando, pero eso no engañaba a nadie.

—¿Me vas a hacer el desayuno? —dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

—Ayer hiciste méritos suficientes, te voy a hacer todo lo que tú quieras —contestó él, inclinándose a besarle.

Empezaron con tostadas y huevos fritos, salchichas, café negro y mandarinas, que Isaac iba desgajando lentamente para Danny. Él sólo llevaba sus bóxers elásticos, sentado con un pie doblado bajo el cuerpo y los codos en la mesa, y la luz de media mañana le caía sobre los hombros. Isaac siempre le recordaba así, por las mañanas, suave de sueño y feliz en su casa pequeña y destartalada, para la que era demasiado bueno, demasiado grande. Danny siempre había sido más grande que el ancho de sus hombros y su metro ochenta y cinco; había algo en él casi monumental, como si uno de esos dioses antiguos hubiera decidido bajar del Olimpo y echarse un novio en California al que ayudar a fregar los platos.

Isaac le metió las manos por la parte de atrás de los calzoncillos mientras él enjabonaba la última taza, y no tardaron en volver a encontrar el camino hacia la habitación entre risas, nerviosos por tocarse y por sentir la piel del otro, por hacerse gemir. Danny lo hacía ronco y grave cuando Isaac cerraba los dientes sobre su hombro y presionaba contra él las caderas, y jadeaba entre los dientes cuando besaba su esternón y su estómago y la piel tierna bajo su ombligo. Arqueaba la espalda y las venas que bajaban hasta su polla se le marcaban bajo la piel, como un mapa de carreteras caliente y vivo. Él lo siguió, tomándole en su mano, volviendo a familiarizarse con su forma, su peso, su calor. También era perfecta, y se lo dijo en un susurro, con la voz hecha un nudo en la garganta.

Esta vez no fue un sprint, ni un maratón. Follaron como quien pasea por el parque, sin prisa por llegar a ningún lado. Isaac bajó a chupársela despacio, recorriéndole con los labios suaves y mojados, dibujando su contorno con la lengua y enterrándole profundo en su boca antes de volver a los roces ligeros y juguetones. Le bombeó con una mano mientras ocupaba su boca en el interior de sus muslos, y sus huevos, y su culo. Le abrió con dos dedos, resbaladizos de lubricante, y él respondió levantando la cadera del colchón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gemido mudo, goteando presemen dulce y claro sobre su tripa. 

Se hundió en él con los dedos clavados en su cadera, toda la amplitud de su espalda morena temblando para Isaac. Cuando encontraba ese ángulo perfecto Danny cerraba las manos en torno a los barrotes del cabecero, hundía la cara en el hueco de su codo y se le escapaba un gemido del pecho, y a Isaac el sonido le bajaba por la columna como si ardiera. Se había pasado meses pensando en él así, entregado a él como una ofrenda, regalándole esos quejidos, esas miradas entre las pestañas, esa punta de la lengua asomando para humedecerse los labios.

—Así —le decía Danny, le suplicaba, parte de un gemido. Le miraba por encima de su hombro, con las mejillas rojas y las pupilas grandes y negras de placer, la cabeza hundida en el colchón mientras Isaac le embestía. Y él lo hacía despacio, profundo, para que le sintiera en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Tenían todo el mes por delante, así que a veces paraba para besarle, con la lengua hambrienta y el pecho pegado a su espalda caliente, y sentía el cuerpo de Danny pulsar alrededor de su polla. 

Se echó a su lado, metiendo un brazo bajo la rodilla de Danny, abriéndole para hundirse en él hasta sentirse desaparecer dentro de su cuerpo, con la boca cerrándose en su cuello. Danny llevaba las manos hasta su culo, acompañando los movimientos redondos de su cadera, clavando los dedos en su piel pálida y farfullando su nombre entre jadeos.

—No pares —le pidió. Ya estaba cerca, y Isaac apenas había empezado. Aún tenía kilómetros de su piel por explorar, milímetro a milímetro. Cuando Danny se corrió lo hizo con un quejido, y fue uno de esos orgasmos largos y agónicos que nacían muy profundo en su tripa, lentamente, como si Isaac se lo estuviera exprimiendo del cuerpo; uno de los que le hacía temblar un rato después de haber recobrado el aliento—. Joder —dijo, levantando la cabeza como si le pesara, girándose hacia él para besarle casi con un gruñido. Tenía esa mirada tonta y esa sonrisa de satisfacción, de ir a pedirle a Isaac que le usara como quisiera; que se follara su boca hasta que le lloraran los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo quieres? —le preguntó, porque le gustaba oírle decirlo. Él murmuró con el fondo de la garganta, pegándose a él piel con piel, atrapando su erección entre sus cuerpos.

—Te quiero —contestó Danny, contra la esquina de su mandíbula.

—No te he preguntado eso.

—Ya, pero te quiero igual —repitió, con la lengua torpe y lenta, y volvió a llevar los dedos a su culo, a guiarle para que se presionara contra él hasta que encontró ese recoveco que se formaba en la piel húmeda de semen y de sudor entre sus muslos—. Así, cariño —murmuró.

Fue rápido y sucio, porque Danny no dejaba de susurrarle al oído todas las cosas que quería que le hiciera, de decirle lo bueno que era y lo bien que se lo hacía. La sangre le latía en los oídos, le recorría las venas a oleadas rápidas y pesadas. El orgasmo le agitó los huesos, vibró hasta en las yemas de sus dedos mientras él se estremecía en los brazos de Danny. Él le besó todo el tiempo, bebiéndose los gemidos agotados que se le escapaban de los labios. Le pasó los dedos entre el pelo, le mordió el cuello despacito, calmándole la piel con la lengua después.

Cuando volvió en sí estaba helado, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que necesitaban una ducha con urgencia. Danny parecía dispuesto a quedarse dormido otra vez, aun pringoso y aplastado por todo el peso de su cuerpo, y cuando él hizo amago de apartarse le agarró de los hombros, besando lánguidamente cada centímetro de piel a su alcance.

Era todo lo que necesitaba, en ese momento. Tenía una cama y tenía a Danny, y eso le convertía en la persona más afortunada del mundo. Todo sería tan fácil si pudiera vivir de eso el resto de su vida, sin dinero ni ambición profesional ni sueños más allá de los que tuviera durmiendo a su lado.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez? —preguntó Danny de repente. Isaac soltó una carcajada que fue un bufido, porque no podría olvidarla nunca—. Creí que ibas a ser muy malo en la cama, al principio.

—¿Por qué?

—Te daba tanta vergüenza…

—No era eso —repuso Isaac.

—Ahora lo sé —le aseguró, dibujando círculos en su espalda—, pero creí que no ibas a tener ni idea de por dónde empezar, y yo llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo acostarme contigo. 

Esa noche estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse, porque tenía miedo de despertarse y comprobar que nada había sido real. Sólo podía pensar en él marchándose, en perderle y no volver a sentirse así con nadie más.

—¿Me seguirías queriendo si el sexo no fuera bueno? —le preguntó. Danny contestó sin dudar.

—Sí.

—No mientas.

—Es el mejor del mundo, así que no importa —dijo, saliendo del paso elegantemente.

—¿Y si nunca más se me volviera a levantar?

Danny suspiró, recorriéndole los costados con sus manos grandes y fuertes.

—Creí que no iba a verte nunca más, y no pude dejar de quererte —musitó, y Isaac tuvo que inclinarse a besarle con suavidad en la comisura de la boca.

—A lo mejor es que somos gilipollas —le dijo, y Danny sonrió de medio lado.

—A lo mejor.  


\------

  
Isaac se iba por las mañanas a pasear por el viñedo. Al amanecer se ponía las botas y la chaqueta y salía a recorrer sus dos hectáreas lentamente, con las gatas siguiéndole de cerca, persiguiendo gorriones y gusanos. Era allí donde le encontraba Danny cuando la cama estaba fría, o en el corral en la parte de atrás de la casa si era ya tarde y le despertaba el cacareo de las gallinas. Entonces Danny hacía café y le servía una taza, para que estuviera listo cuando llegara con la cesta llena de huevos frescos, aún tibios.

Iban al mercado a comprar naranjas grandes y jugosas, o granadas que luego se comían a media tarde, sentados en los escalones del porche, manchándose los dedos. Algunos mediodías, cuando el sol calentaba lo suficiente, bajaban a Santa Cruz a pasear por la playa, a comerse un sándwich y leer tumbados sobre una manta grande y vieja. Si estaba el día nublado iban al bosque a andar entre las secuoyas enormes y viejas, donde sólo se oían sus pasos en la tierra húmeda y los pájaros sobre sus cabezas; o se quedaban en casa frente a la chimenea, y él le pasaba los dedos entre el pelo a Isaac hasta que se dormía. A veces salían a cenar, a veces quedaban con Cora o Derek para tomar un par de copas, y otras encendían velas y se emborrachaban con vino italiano. Otros días no salían de la cama ni para comer.

Esa tarde Danny había tenido que asistir a una videoconferencia con su equipo, y se había pasado las horas desde que había terminado en camisa y calzoncillos en el sofá, con las piernas enredadas con las de Isaac mientras veían documentales sobre alienígenas en el canal de historia.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él, dándole un empujoncito con el pie en mitad de uno sobre Roswell. Danny levantó la vista de su móvil.

—Contesto emails.

—Son casi las nueve, allí es medianoche, nadie va a hacer caso a tus emails.

—Deja que finja que he sido productivo —le dijo, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz—. Hoy me cuenta como día trabajado, y lo único que he hecho es estar aquí tirado discutiendo teorías de la conspiración contigo. 

—Y leyendo informes, y haciendo llamadas, y hablando con un tal Eric del sistema de navegación. Son casi las nueve —repitió Isaac, incorporándose para quitarle el móvil de las manos—, y te has pasado todo el día pegado al teléfono. ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Hace una noche preciosa. Vamos al pueblo y nos tomamos un yogur helado o algo. 

Danny sonrió, agarrándole de la tela del jersey para acercarle más. Su piel estaba caliente, y olía al fuego de la chimenea y a detergente para la ropa.

—¿Has puesto la lavadora? —le preguntó, dejándole un beso pequeño en los labios.

—Mientras hablabas con tu jefe —dijo Isaac, casi riéndose—. ¿No te has enterado?

Él suspiró.

—No te he hecho mucho caso hoy, ¿verdad?

—No me estoy quejando —contestó, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello—. Tenías que trabajar, pero es un día más que te tengo aquí.

—Te voy a invitar a un yogur helado de los grandes —dijo Danny, metiendo las manos por el bajo de su camiseta para rodearle la cintura—, con trocitos de KitKat, salsa de toffee, cacahuetes… Todo lo que tú quieras, barra libre de toppings.

—Qué lujo —exclamó él, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pero de verdad que tengo que acabar de escribir ese email —susurró, pidiéndole perdón mientras recuperaba el móvil—. Un segundo.

Isaac arrugó la boca, pero no parecía muy enfadado. Se quedó allí de rodillas entre sus piernas mientras él tecleaba rápidamente en la pantalla, interesándose por las notas de la última reunión que le habían mandado esa tarde. Era la primera vez que salía de la oficina desde que tenía gente a su cargo, y llevaba fuera casi dos semanas. Isaac tenía que entenderlo, porque él se negaba a irse del viñedo más de diez días, y un par de cubas de vino no tenían la capacidad de generar caos que tenía ese grupo de ingenieros sobreexcitados.

—Danny —empezó a decir tras un rato de silencio, a media voz—. Eres bueno en tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó, porque lo era. Puede que no fuera un buen novio, un buen amigo o un buen hijo, pero era un buen ingeniero de sistemas. Era lo único de lo que estaba seguro—. ¿Por qué, tenías dudas?

Él sonrió, apenas un segundo, una inclinación en la comisura de su boca. A lo mejor era algún tipo de consuelo saber que no se había marchado al otro lado del país a ser mediocre. Puede que eso sólo le importara a Danny, pero a él le gustaba saber que Isaac tenía verdadero talento, que había una buena razón para todo por lo que estaban pasando. 

—Nunca te había visto trabajar. Desprendes un aire de autoridad muy atractivo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo, enarcando las cejas sugestivamente.

—No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza —le frenó Isaac, levantándose del sofá y quitándose el jersey y la camiseta en un solo movimiento. Su espalda era tan ancha, su piel tan clara y suave, salpicada de lunares—. Voy a vestirme mientras terminas.

—O puedes ahorrarte la ropa y esperarme en la cama —dijo él. Isaac se dio la vuelta, lanzándole una mirada que trató de ser fulminante.

—En diez minutos me voy, contigo o sin ti —dijo. Danny podría clavar los dientes en la carne de su cadera, como si fuera un bollito de pan pálido y aún caliente—. En serio —insistió, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, lanzándole el montón de ropa a la cara—. Escribe tu email.

Verdaderamente hacía una buena noche. El cielo estaba despejado y la luna no era más que una rendija de luz. Hacía algo de frío, el suficiente como para tener que meter las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, para poder justificar lo cerca que caminaban por la acera. 

Boulder Creek, a poco más de cinco minutos en coche de casa, era un pueblo pequeño y coqueto de casas bajas con grandes jardines salvajes. El centro eran sólo dos o tres calles donde estaba el supermercado, los restaurantes y la ferretería más grande que Danny había visto en su vida, todo construido en el mismo estilo falso y nostálgico, como si siguieran viviendo en la época de la Fiebre del Oro pero todas las paredes fueran de cartón-yeso. 

No debía de haber más de cinco mil personas viviendo allí, y la mayoría lo hacían como Isaac, en fincas apartadas en las afueras. Las miradas curiosas de la gente con la que se iban cruzando le habrían molestado en cualquier otra situación, pero sabía que sólo se fijaban porque Isaac era ese tipo raro del viñedo que nunca hablaba con nadie. Sólo se relacionaba con el dueño de la tienda de maquinaria agrícola y con la señora a la que le llevaba huevos y patatas para que los vendiera en su puesto del mercado los domingos, y porque no le quedaba más remedio. Odiaba esa mentalidad de pueblo pequeño, ese derecho que creían tener a meter la nariz en la vida de sus vecinos. 

Por suerte eso no le impedía besar a Danny en la cola de la heladería, como dos repulsivos adolescentes.

Isaac se pidió una tarrina mediana de yogur, porque no era un cazafortunas, y se lo comieron sentados en los taburetes altos de la tienda, mirando por el escaparate a la gente en la calle.

—Te voy a robar una cereza —dijo. Danny le acercó su helado. Él la cogió con los dedos, y el almíbar le tiñó los labios de rojo—. Tendríamos que llamar a Erica y Boyd, quedar con ellos una tarde en su casa. Podemos llevar la cena hecha.

Le encantaba que Isaac hablara en plural. Que fueran un _nosotros_.

—Claro.

—¿Te apetece de verdad? Los vómitos y los pañales serán uno de los temas centrales de la noche, pero creo que será soportable. No están totalmente idiotizados.

—¿Tendría que comprarles algo? Para el bebé.

Él se chupó chocolate del pulgar, frunciendo el ceño. 

—Tiene tres meses, ¿sabes? No hace cosas aún. 

—Pero es lo que dicta el protocolo. ¿Aquí llega el envío en un día de Amazon? —preguntó, sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo.

Isaac bufó, rodando los ojos.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—Ya. Bueno —dijo. No se moriría por esperar un par de días, como hacían en la Edad Media. Estudió la sección de bebés un momento, debatiendo qué detalle personal y gracioso sería más útil—. ¿Tiene ya una de esas cosas que se cuelgan sobre la cuna? ¿O un proyector? Eso a mis sobrinos les gustaba.

—Tiene tres meses —repitió él—. No distingue su pie de su mano, deja de volverte loco.

Era la ahijada de Isaac, y puede que eso no significara nada para Danny, porque su padrino era su tío Akamai que jamás había hecho nada por él, pero había visto las fotos en facebook del bautizo hacía un par de semanas. Isaac sonriente, con su traje azul y la diminuta Olivia en brazos, envuelta en una toquilla más grande que ella. Era importante para Isaac, era la poca familia que tenía, así que era importante para él.

—Mira este —dijo, tendiéndole el teléfono. Era una luz de noche que proyectaba estrellas y planetas de colores en el techo. Se habían tomado algunas libertades con la escala de Marte y Saturno, pero era encantador—. Yo tengo uno casi igual.

—¿Por qué eres tan friki? —contestó Isaac, sonriendo indulgentemente.

—Dejas de ser friki si lo conviertes en tu profesión.

—Discutible.

—¿Entonces lo tuyo qué es? —le reprochó Danny—. Tu obsesión con oler cosas antes de probarlas.

—No hago eso.

—Hmm —dijo, llevándose la tarrina de helado a la nariz, mirándole con sorna—. Notas lácteas, a frutos rojos, a compota. Aromas terrosos de cacao.

—Eres idiota —replicó, apretando los labios para no reírse.

—Yo por lo menos te presto atención cuando hablas.

—Es una cata muy creíble, la verdad. Estoy impresionado —tuvo que admitir Isaac. Danny no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso—. Toma, haz la de este ahora —dijo, tendiéndole su cucharilla de plástico llena de yogur con cacahuetes caramelizados. Danny se acercó, entreabriendo los labios, y Isaac sonrió maquiavélicamente, porque era lo opuesto a la sutileza. Pasó como a cámara lenta. A un centímetro de su boca Isaac levantó la cuchara, manchándole la punta de la nariz y dejando escapar una carcajada, como si fuera la primera persona del mundo a la que se le ocurría esa broma.

Danny suspiró, hundiendo los hombros con dramatismo. Sabía que iba a hacerlo. Lo sabía desde antes de salir de casa.

—¿Esto va a dejar de hacerte gracia en algún momento? —le preguntó, limpiándose con una servilleta.

—Cuando dejes de caer.

—Te estás aprovechando de mi buena fe, y es una de mis mejores cualidades.

—No diría yo tanto.

—¿ _Top 5_?

—Como mucho —repuso con media sonrisa.

—Voy a comprar el proyector, para que llegue pasado mañana —dijo, recuperando el móvil de la mesa, y Isaac suspiró con resignación.

No era el tipo de persona que se presentaba en los sitios con las manos vacías, y no quería serlo con ellos. Estaba tratando de sentar las bases para que en unos años Olivia le llamara tío Danny.

Dieron un paseo al salir de la heladería, recorriendo las calles silenciosas y vacías. Todo el mundo estaba ya recogido en sus casas, y sólo quedaban un par de bares abiertos, con sus luces de neón azules y rojas reflejándose en los escaparates oscuros. 

Se montaron en el coche y Isaac puso rumbo de vuelta hacia el viñedo.

—Voy a enseñarte una cosa —dijo, cogiendo un desvío oscuro y estrecho que se internaba en el bosque, cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar. El coche aún no había tenido tiempo de calentarse. 

—¿Vas a matarme?

—De momento no.

—Avísame cuando vayas a hacerlo, para que no me pille por sorpresa. 

Isaac chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo. A su alrededor los árboles se levantaban cincuenta metros, oscureciendo el cielo. No se veía nada más allá de lo que iluminaban los faros del coche, dos o tres metros de camino estrecho frente a ellos. Isaac conducía despacio. De día era un lugar precioso, teñido de verde, de madera roja y hojas ocres y crujientes cubriendo el suelo; y olía fresco y brillante, tan limpio que mareaba. Condujeron por ese camino diez minutos, hasta que los árboles se abrieron a un lado del camino inesperadamente, y Isaac metió el morro del coche hacia la explanada hecha de piedras pequeñas que repiqueteaban contra las ruedas.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo, parando el motor cuando los faros iluminaron la valla frente al coche. Dejó la luz interior encendida antes de salir, encogiéndose dentro de su cazadora de cuero.

Danny salió detrás de él, siguiéndole hasta el borde del mirador. Había una caída de cientos de metros desde allí, y en el valle brillaban algunas bombillas solitarias, casas escondidas en el bosque. Lo único que rompía el silencio era un río que se oía a lo lejos, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver por dónde corría. La Vía Láctea se abría en el cielo, nítida y brillante contra el fondo negro del espacio, salpicado de miles de millones de estrellas y planetas. Hacía años que no la veía así, tan clara, tan desnuda.

—Joder —se le escapó.

—¿Verdad? Se ve mejor que desde casa —dijo Isaac, apoyándose contra la valla—. Hasta aquí no llegan las luces del pueblo.

—Es impresionante —murmuró, colocándose a su lado, hombro con hombro. La noche era tan oscura que apenas veía el suelo bajo sus pies, ni sus propias manos buscando el cuerpo caliente de Isaac. Las estrellas eran suficientemente brillantes como para que pudiera intuir los rizos en su pelo, sus pómulos afilados, la curva de sus hombros. La luz amarilla y difusa del coche bastó para encontrar su mejilla y dejarle un beso pequeño y casto. 

Era un poco abrumador, el peso del universo sobre su esternón, y por un segundo en todo el espacio sólo existieron ellos, sobre esa roca oscura flotando en la nada.

Danny entendía las leyes que regían el espacio mucho mejor que casi cualquier otra cosa, y puede que por eso fuera algo tan reconfortante. Significaba algo que se hubieran encontrado en el tiempo y en el espacio, entre los billones de billones de realidades posibles. El universo se creó, y trece mil millones de años después Isaac entró a un bar, y eso tenía que significar algo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, apretando la mano de Danny en la suya.

—Sí —dijo, tragándose el nudo en la garganta con una sonrisa—. Me hace muy feliz todo esto.

—¿Qué?

—No sé. Tú. Todo —dijo, riéndose. Isaac le devolvió el beso en la mejilla, y a él se le escapó otra carcajada. Se sentía idiota, casi borracho de la calidez del cuerpo de Isaac a su lado, de la suavidad de sus labios y la firmeza de sus manos. 

El aire allí era tan frío que casi olía metálico. Se apretó más contra él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Encajaba ahí, en las esquinas y los rincones de su cuerpo, con tanta facilidad como si nunca hubiera sido de otra parte, como si hubiera nacido allí, pegado a su cadera.

Buscó la constelación de Orión y por un momento se permitió entender a esos hombres que habían levantado la vista al cielo y habían creído que estaban mirando a los dioses. Había una ingenuidad en ello, una candidez llena de esperanza que también brillaba en los ojos de Isaac. Se la señaló en el cielo. Toda la humanidad antes que ellos la había visto así, y pasaría un millón de años antes de que cambiara su forma. 

Eran una mota de polvo en el universo, y a la vez eran lo más grande que jamás iba a pasarles.

—Seguro que es aquí a donde vienen los adolescentes de la zona a enrollarse —dijo Isaac, rompiendo el misticismo del lugar sin pensárselo dos veces.

—No es un mal sitio. 

—¿Tú eras de esos? —se burló—. ¿Les susurrabas nombres de constelaciones al oído y caían rendidos a tus pies?

—Yo tenía un carné falso y me iba al cuarto oscuro de las discotecas —confesó él.

—Romántico.

—Ya —dijo, aferrándose más fuerte a su cintura—. Mi vida ha estado gravemente carente de romanticismo hasta que has llegado tú.

Sólo era broma a medias. Nunca lo había echado de menos, antes de Isaac, y con él se había dado cuenta de que estaba en las cosas más pequeñas, en partir una manzana en dos y darle el trozo más grande, en la delicadeza con la que le recolocaba el cuello de la camisa, en la forma en la que dibujaba círculos en su piel distraídamente mientras veían la tele en el sofá.

—Ven, vamos a ponerle remedio.

Se dejó arrastrar de nuevo hasta el coche, y esperó mientras Isaac buscaba la manta gorda y rasposa que siempre llevaba en el maletero.

—Sube —dijo, señalándole el capó, y él dudó un segundo—. No te preocupes, no puede estar más estropeado de lo que ya está —le aseguró, trepando con sus piernas largas y flacas sobre la cubierta. Le tendió una mano y él la tomó, subiendo a su lado con cuidado, imitándole cuando se recostó con la espalda contra el parabrisas. Isaac les envolvió en la manta, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros—. ¿No es esto la hostia de romántico?

Danny se rio, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. 

—Es lo más cursi del mundo.

—Pero estamos haciéndolo de manera irónica.

—Hacer cosas cursis irónicamente sigue siendo cursi.

—Ya, bueno —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ese soy yo.

No hablaron mucho. Tampoco se pegaron el lote como si volvieran a tener dieciséis años. Sólo observaron el cielo y escucharon el gorjeo de los pájaros nocturnos, que volaban sobre sus cabezas como murciélagos. Era suficiente, era perfecto. Podía sentir los pulmones de Isaac llenándose en su pecho, el corazón latiendo fuerte y seguro bajo sus manos. 

—¿Sabes esa mierda empalagosa que dices de que yo soy de la tierra y tú de las estrellas? —le preguntó Isaac en voz baja. Él se habría reído, o se habría planteado ofenderse, si no hubiera sonado tan inseguro

—Sí.

Isaac titubeó antes de seguir hablando. 

—Ya sé que no lo dices de manera literal, pero… hay de eso aquí, ¿sabes?

—¿Estrellas? —preguntó a media voz, incorporándose para mirarle.

Él asintió con la cabeza. La Vía Láctea le brillaba en los ojos.  


\------

  
Para la última semana de diciembre fueron a Washington. Había nieve grisácea en pequeños montones en la acera, y el aire era afilado como una aguja. Isaac no paró de maldecir en todo el camino hasta el apartamento desde el aeropuerto, tapándose las orejas con la bufanda y metiendo las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Las flores que había plantado el año pasado en su terraza habían vuelto a florecer, y brillaban rosas y púrpuras contra el cielo encapotado esa tarde.

—No se han muerto —le dijo Isaac, como si fuera casi increíble—. No las has matado.

—Las riega la mujer que viene a limpiar. 

De hecho él había estado a punto de matarlas dos veces, primero de sed y luego de exceso de agua, hasta que ella le había suplicado que no volviera a acercarse a las jardineras.

Danny sacó su triste árbol de Navidad de plástico y lo coloco en una esquina del salón, donde no tuvieran que mirarlo mucho, y salieron a hacer la compra, para que aquello pareciera una casa de verdad. Isaac enseguida llenó el apartamento de vida. Puso un bol con manzanas de color rojo pálido en la encimera de la cocina e hizo risotto para cenar, impregnando su casa gris y cuadriculada del olor de la mantequilla fundiéndose. Le adoraba así, con el jersey remangado y chupándose salsa de los dedos mientras le daba órdenes muy imprecisas sobre cómo preparar la ensalada. Le gustaba verle cocinar, sobre todo cuando hacía risotto. Había algo muy sensual en la delicadeza con la que removía el arroz, la paciencia que tenía con él, añadiéndole el caldo despacito, casi pidiéndole permiso. Era decadente y suntuoso, y a Danny comerlo le hacía sentir un poco culpable de la mejor de las maneras. Se bebieron una botella de Sauvignon Blanc mientras cocinaban, y cuando llegó la hora de cenar ya estaban tontos y no dejaban de robarse besos y roces bajo la ropa.

La mañana siguiente Isaac se despertó demasiado pronto, como hacía siempre, pero Danny consiguió convencerle para que se quedara en la cama con besos en el cuello y chantaje emocional. Pasaron otro par de horas así, entre sueños cortos y ligeros y conversaciones a media voz, hasta que la necesidad de café fue mayor que la pereza. Esa tarde no tenían planes. Puede que ir al cine, o a cenar a uno de esos restaurantes caros tan buenos que siempre estaban desperdiciados en él. Daba igual. Podrían haber pasado todo el mes encerrados en una habitación sin ventanas y él habría sido exactamente igual de absurdamente feliz. Empezaba a estar preocupado por su salud mental.

—¿Quieres quedar con Jackson el fin de semana? —le preguntó a Isaac, mientras extendía mantequilla en su tostada cuidadosamente.

—Es tu amigo, ¿quieres tú quedar con él?

—Siempre. Por eso te pregunto a ti.

—Eso ha sido muy bonito —ironizó él.

—¿Le llamo o no?

—Sí, Danny —dijo pacientemente—, llámale.

Tenía la esperanza de que Jackson no se comportara como un imbécil, pero nunca podía estar seguro. Quedar con él era como jugar a la ruleta rusa con un revólver que había cargado otro.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a algún museo? —le preguntó entonces.

—¿A cuál? —replicó Isaac, con un trago de café.

—No sé. ¿No se te ocurre nada que te apetezca hacer?

—Esto está bastante bien —contestó, abarcando con los brazos toda la cocina.

—Isaac, por favor. 

Él suspiró.

—Ven aquí —le dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa y pidiéndole con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo. Le besó sobre el tarro de mermelada de albaricoque, un beso largo y suave con los labios apenas abiertos y los dedos en su mandíbula.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me calle? —dijo Danny cuando se separaron, poco más que un murmullo.

—Bébete el café. Luego hablamos.

Alargaron el desayuno otra hora, porque esa era la mejor parte de estar de vacaciones y no tener ningún sitio mejor en el que estar. Reservaron en un restaurante mediterráneo para cenar y Danny habló con el secretario de su madre para conseguir pases para visitar el Capitolio, el Senado y la Biblioteca del Congreso. Había recorrido esos pasillos un millón de veces, pero nunca había hecho una auténtica visita turística.

Danny se metió a la ducha, y cuando salió se encontró a Isaac sentado en el borde de la cama, tratando de reprimir media sonrisa.

—Mira qué me he encontrado —dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras para que el logo desgastado de la sudadera de Led Zeppelin fuera bien visible en medio de su pecho—. Es curioso, porque juraría que tenía una exactamente igual.

—¿Has estado cotilleando en mi armario? —le preguntó. Algo le decía que tendría que estar más molesto, pero nunca habían tenido muchos límites.

—¡Ha sido una labor de rescate legítima! —contestó él, fingiéndose indignadísimo—. No soy tonto, sabía que la tenías tú. La metí en la maleta el año pasado y al llegar a casa no estaba, y a lo mejor la gente rica va por ahí perdiendo ropa, pero yo no.

—Fui débil —respondió Danny, acercándose tentativamente a él. Isaac abrió el ángulo de sus piernas para hacerle un sitio entre ellas, y le paró con las manos a la altura a la que se enrollaba su toalla, baja en la cadera—. Lo siento

—Podías haberme robado otra cosa, he echado de menos esta sudadera.

—Es muy suave —dijo en un susurro, acariciando el borde deshilachado donde se encontraba con el cuello pálido de Isaac. Él se humedeció los labios, bajando la mirada por su pecho. Hacía casi un mes que no iba al gimnasio, y el afán de Isaac por alimentarle se había hecho sentir en la cintura de sus vaqueros, pero a pesar de ello él no había dejado de mirarle como si quisiera comérselo vivo, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo mejor que él.

—Y yo la necesito más que tú. Tú ni siquiera deberías llevar ropa.

—Ir desnudo a la oficina es poco práctico —contestó, manteniendo el gesto serio—, no tengo dónde guardarme el móvil.

Él negó con la cabeza gravemente, haciendo esfuerzos por no sonreír.

—¿Has pensado en dedicarte a la comedia?

—Venga ya, ha sido gracioso —repuso Danny, metiendo los dedos entre su pelo. Él pestañeó lentamente, levantando los ojos para mirarle. No era un mal ángulo. Sus pómulos podían cortar cristal—. ¿Vas a querer que te la devuelva?

—¿No pensabas hacerlo?

—Cuando te la robé me resigné a vivir el resto de mis días al margen de la ley —contestó, recorriendo su coronilla suavemente con las uñas.

—Puedes volver a quitármela cuando me vaya —murmuró.

—Gracias.

A Isaac le apareció una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Ahora que hemos establecido que eres un ladrón, ¿podemos hablar de tu colección de juguetes sexuales en el fondo del cajón de los calcetines?

—No —replicó.

—¿Seguro? Porque he visto un par de cosas muy interesantes.

—Calla —le pidió Danny entre risas, dejando que tirara de su toalla hasta que le tumbó sobre él en la cama—. No me hace gracia, es una invasión de mi privacidad imperdonable.

—¿Incluso si desemboca en un montón de sexo con distintos niveles de vibración? —dijo él, rodeándole la cadera con las piernas.

—Isaac… —le regañó, sólo por ser cabezota. Él había empezado a dejar mordiscos pequeños en su cuello, y la toalla se había deslizado hasta el suelo.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? —dijo contra su hombro. No sonó muy convincente—. Ha estado casi tan mal como abrirme la maleta y robarme ropa. Somos gente terrible.

—De lo peor —admitió Danny, metiendo las manos bajo la sudadera para empezar a quitársela. No había nada mejor que esa sensación de piel contra piel, la calidez desnuda de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su estómago y la firmeza de sus costillas cuando se arqueaba bajo él. 

Seguían tocándose como si fuera la primera vez, como si cada rincón de su cuerpo fuera desconocido y cada gemido que escapaba de sus labios fuera nuevo, pero el sexo era mejor cada vez que lo hacían. Danny había aprendido a besarle hasta que los labios le quemaban, a pedirle todas esas cosas que nunca se había atrevido a pedirle a nadie más, con la voz grave de deseo; a bajar por su cuerpo despacio, parándose en sus hombros, en el interior de sus codos y sus muñecas, en el tatuaje de la llave bajo la clavícula y en la barra de metal que le atravesaba el pezón. A Isaac le gustaban los dedos detrás de sus rodillas, los labios en el lóbulo de su oreja, los dientes en el interior del muslo; le hacía temblar cuando le trataba como la obra de arte que era, con sus venas azules y sus lunares y sus tendones como trazos de acuarela. 

Podrían hacer eso toda la vida y nunca se cansaría del quejido mudo de Isaac al correrse, de la manera en la que se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos, ni de la sonrisa agotada de después. Nunca dejaría de ser impresionante.

—Voy a tener que volver a ducharme —dijo, y la risa de Isaac le agitó todo el cuerpo.

Las fiestas llegaron antes de que se dieran cuenta, entre paseos por la Explanada Nacional, menús de degustación y películas de ciencia ficción acurrucados bajo una manta.

Un par de noches antes de Navidad Danny recibió la llamada de su madre. Él se asomó a la puerta del baño, apoyándose contra el marco hasta que Isaac reparó en su presencia. 

—Quiere saber si vamos a ir a cenar en Navidad —le dijo. Isaac escupió la pasta de dientes en el lavabo. Los pantalones del pijama le hacían un culo estupendo.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó. Aún tenía espuma en la comisura de la boca.

—Que lo hablaría contigo.

—Se va a cabrear si no vas —dijo, volviéndose a meter el cepillo de dientes a la boca.

—Probablemente. Pero prefiero cenar contigo en el sofá en chándal. —Isaac se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y siguió cepillándose decididamente—. Por favor, toma esta decisión por mí.

—No —dijo, abriendo el grifo para enjuagarse—. Es tu familia.

—¿Y no puedo elegir otra?

Isaac chasqueó la lengua, pero no respondió inmediatamente. Cuando lo hizo ya no bromeaba.

—Van a tener que conocerme en algún momento —dijo. No sonaba a reproche, sólo lo exponía como algo inevitable, un trago por el que había que pasar—. Sería mejor hacerlo antes de que empiece a tatuarme palabras ofensivas en los nudillos.

—No es su opinión la que me importa. 

—Eso es mentira —replicó, con un bufido desdeñoso—, pero aunque no lo fuera, no me asusto con facilidad, ¿sabes? ¿Crees que me va a molestar que tu madre piense que no soy suficientemente bueno para ti? Tendrá razón. Aun así me pondré chaqueta y corbata y la llamaré Senadora, y ella sonreirá, y tu hermano mayor sonreirá, y yo me reafirmaré en la creencia de que son todos una panda de imbéciles. En eso consiste ser adulto.

Él arrugó la boca.

—Ya. 

Isaac esbozó una sonrisa, dejando el cepillo de dientes en el vaso junto al de Danny.

—¿Cómo funciona esto en tu casa, tenemos que llevar algo?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué?

—De comer —le contestó, como si fuera obvio.

—Contratan un catering. 

—No me jodas —dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos—. No va a estar ahí el Presidente, o algo así, ¿no?

—No —respondió Danny, tratando de no reírse—. ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo?

—¿Puedo llevar el vino, por lo menos?

—Tengo todavía un par de botellas de la caja que me mandaste en verano.

—Tengo que estudiar el menú.

—Vale —dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír. Era ridículo lo encantador que le encontraba—. Mañana lo pido. ¿Vienes al sofá?

Sabía que era inevitable, que no podría mantener a Isaac apartado de su familia toda la vida, y que tampoco había razones para hacerlo. A su padre le caería bien cuando empezara a conocerle, y a James y Will también. Patrick y su madre eran otro asunto, pero incluso ellos se darían cuenta de lo bueno que era Isaac para él, con el tiempo. Y Isaac sólo tendría que soportarles lo suficiente como para verles un par de veces al año. Sobrevivirían.

Se fueron a la cama cuando a Isaac empezaron a cerrársele los ojos en el sofá. Él se agarró a su cintura y se durmió enseguida, y Danny leyó un rato con la débil lámpara de la mesilla, pero su mirada no dejaba de vagar hasta Isaac. Su pelo casi dorado bajo la luz amarillenta, la piel fina de sus mejillas, sus orejas coloradas del calor del edredón con el que se tapaba hasta la barbilla. Danny era tan afortunado, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

No llevaba dormido ni un par de horas cuando se despertó con la respiración acelerada de Isaac en su oído. Él nunca hacía ruido, nada por encima de un débil suspiro cuando Danny le apretaba contra su cuerpo en mitad de la noche, pero en ese momento sonaba casi atronador para su mente aún dormida, y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Danny tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto lo hizo la alerta se abrió paso a través de la bruma del sueño como una alarma de incendios.

Isaac se lo había explicado cuando empezaron a dormir juntos. Con suerte sólo sería una pesadilla, y al día siguiente se levantaría cansado y con una sensación de desasosiego rondándole sobre la cabeza. Con algo menos de fortuna sería un terror nocturno.

Danny sabía que tenía que despertarle antes de que fuera a más. Empezaba con taquicardia y sudores, con los músculos encogidos y en tensión, como si estuviera forcejeando con algo enorme y oscuro. Si no le despertaba entonces, y no sería fácil, le había prometido a Isaac no quedarse a ver lo que venía después. 

Él se lo había explicado mirando a algún punto un palmo por encima de su cabeza, con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si así pudiera esconder el miedo que le daba que pudiera verle así. Era la niña del Exorcista, dijo. Era Viktor Krum bajo la maldición Imperius. Era su cuerpo vacío gritando, ensordecedor y desconsolado, llamando a su madre. Si Danny tratara de tranquilizarle ni siquiera le conocería, porque lo único que había allí de Isaac era el miedo. Danny se convertiría en aquello de lo que intentaba defenderse.

Él le agitó los hombros, suavemente al principio, más fuerte cuando temió que fuera demasiado tarde. Isaac no paraba de temblar, de gemir bajito con la garganta como un animal herido. Clavaba las uñas en el colchón y en el brazo de Danny, tratando de escapar.

No quería romper la promesa que le había hecho, pero sabía que no iba a poder dejarle solo. Llamó su nombre un millón de veces, tomando su cara entre las manos. La luz que entraba por la ventana le perfilaba la nariz y la mandíbula, la frente encogida en un gesto tenso y doloroso.

—Isaac, por favor —le suplicó, y los músculos de Isaac se relajaron de repente como si fueran líquidos.

—¿Qué? —farfulló él por fin, apenas audible. Lo dijo tomando aire, grave y ronco como si acabaran de quitarle las manos del cuello. Abrió los ojos un segundo y Danny le reconoció en ellos. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba encontrarse allí, pero era Isaac, desubicado pero consciente.

Él respiró hondo.

—Nada —susurró, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Tenía la raíz del pelo empapada de sudor—. Estás bien, no pasa nada. 

Isaac murmuró, metiendo la cara en su pecho.

Él casi quería llorar. Isaac se había ido a dormir feliz, tranquilo y seguro, y eso había salido de ninguna parte, desgarrándole desde dentro. No, no de ninguna parte. Había salido de esa esquina de su mente en la que siempre estaba agazapado. Isaac, que era la persona más buena del mundo, que era generoso y valiente y brillante; y siempre estaba aterrorizado. Danny se sentía tan inútil, tan impotente, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para protegerle. 

Apenas durmió en toda la noche, demasiado preocupado por si volvía. Cada vez que Isaac se daba la vuelta en la cama él se despertaba de esa especie de duermevela, reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarle otra vez, de meter la nariz en la curva de su cuello y rodearle con los brazos hasta que amaneciera.

El sol ya estaba muy alto en el cielo cuando le sintió moviéndose en la habitación, abriendo puertas y revolviendo en su maleta.

—Por fin —le oyó decir, y Danny se incorporó, sentándose contra el cabecero—. He hecho masa de tortitas, estaba esperando a que te levantaras.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, aún torpe de sueño. Isaac le miró como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—Bien —dijo tras un segundo.

Puede que no se acordara. Ya le dijo que eso pasaba a veces, que por eso nunca podía estar seguro de cómo de frecuentes eran esos episodios desde que vivía solo. Era una pequeña bendición que el terror no le atormentara también de día.

—He tenido que despertarte esta noche —le dijo.

La cara de Isaac cambió de repente, sin necesitar oír nada más.

—Lo siento —replicó, apretando la mandíbula—. Voy a ir calentando la plancha.

Él salió de la habitación, y Danny se quedó congelado en la cama un segundo, hasta que cayó en que esa era toda la conversación que Isaac pensaba tener sobre el tema, y le siguió.

Había dos platos en la barra de desayuno, dos tazas de café y un bote de sirope, y Isaac se entretenía en remover la masa de tortitas en un cuenco.

—¿Chips de chocolate, arándanos, alguna petición especial?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual.

Había esperado algo más. No sabía exactamente qué, pero _algo_. 

—He pensado que debíamos desayunar fuerte, para así comer poco e ir a tope en la cena —dijo, engrasando la plancha alegremente, de espaldas a él—. Tendremos que ir a comprar el vino antes de que cierren a mediodía, así que llama para enterarte del menú.

Danny revolvió su café un par de veces, hasta que Isaac se giró a mirarle.

—No tenemos por qué ir esta noche —dijo al fin, tratando de sonar menos tímido de lo que se sentía—, si no quieres.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer?

—Bueno… —empezó, sin estar completamente seguro de cómo terminar la frase—. La conversación de ayer te afectó de alguna manera, obviamente.

Isaac se rio con sorna.

—Obviamente.

—No seas así, estoy intentando ayudarte.

—Yo estoy bien. Lo siento si te he asustado —añadió, arrugando la boca.

—No es eso —le aseguró, aunque lo estaba—. Pero no quiero que pases por algo que te va a hacer daño. Si todo el tema de mi familia te hace pensar, no sé… en tu padre…

—Danny, joder —bufó, dejando el cuenco sobre la encimera—. Hay un millón de razones para que me dé un episodio de estos. A veces los tengo si estoy estresado, o si llevo un par de días durmiendo mal, o si he cenado curry. A veces me da sin ninguna razón. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le preguntó, con un suspiro—. Siento que hayas tenido que verlo, y ojalá pudiera decirte que no va a volver a pasar, pero va a volver a pasar. Y a menudo. Te acostumbras a ello.

—No quiero acostumbrarme. Quiero poder cuidar de ti —replicó. Los ojos se le humedecieron sin querer.

—Danny, por favor —dijo, con la voz tirante—. Ya me siento suficientemente mal.

—Quiero que puedas hablar conmigo de estas cosas.

—No necesito hablar de ello, necesito que no me hagas sentir como un bicho raro —le dijo, y él se desinfló lentamente—. Esto es suficiente, ¿vale? Ya estás haciendo más de lo que podría pedirte, pero no obras milagros. No voy a dejar de estar jodido de la cabeza sólo porque me quieras más fuerte, y no necesito que me trates como si me fuera a romper.

El piloto de la plancha se encendió con un _clic_ , avisándoles de que ya estaba caliente, y Isaac se giró a echar los primeros cucharones de masa. Él se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Lo siento —le dijo.

—No todo gira en torno a ti —contestó Isaac en un murmullo, agachando la cabeza.

Lo peor era que sabía que tenía razón. 

—Isaac —dijo, con su tono más afligido. 

—¿Qué?

Se giró hacia él blandiendo la espátula.

—Ven, dame un beso —le pidió, haciendo un mohín—. Estoy triste.

—Eres un idiota —contestó él, con una sonrisa breve, pero se acercó a dárselo de todas maneras—. Llama a tu madre, necesito saber si hay pavo o jamón para cenar.

Era pato, glaseado con vinagre balsámico y acompañado de verduras asadas. Isaac compró un blanco seco alemán para demostrar su gran proeza en el arte del maridaje, y con esperanzas de poder discutir con alguno de sus hermanos cuando quisieran hacerse los listos.

Llegaron a casa de sus padres elegantemente tarde. Sus hermanos ya llevaban allí un par de días, así que serían los últimos en llegar aunque hubieran aparecido a su hora, así que tampoco importaba mucho. 

Isaac llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de punto, y los tatuajes asomaban tímidamente bajo los puños. Danny entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó, mientras giraban la esquina de su calle. Todas las casas del bloque, sólidas y regias, estaban decoradas con tiras de luces doradas y grandes abetos cubiertos de lazos.

—Un poco. No me acuerdo del nombre de nadie.

—¿Quieres un último repaso? —dijo, empezando a recorrer mentalmente su árbol genealógico. Sus hermanos, sus cuñadas, sus sobrinos. Patrick era alto y delgado y su mujer parecía modelo; James tenía aspecto de jugador de rugby y Laurie volvía a estar embarazada; Will era pequeño y siempre estaba riéndose, y su novia hablaba bajito y no dejaba de tocar a la gente en el brazo.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Les vas a reconocer —bromeó.

—Ya, ¿pero cómo me tengo que referir a ellos? ¿Tengo que llamarles señor y Senadora?

—No.

—Senadora Mahealani, si supiera la de cosas inconfesables que le he hecho a su hijo —dijo, con tono afectado y cortés, y a Danny se le escapó una carcajada.

—Así no, por favor.

Se acercaron a la puerta y llamaron al timbre, y los siguientes diez minutos fueron un tornado de saludos y presentaciones y marcas de pintalabios en la mejilla. Él no se separó de Isaac ni tres pasos. 

Metieron el vino a enfriar y se sometieron al interrogatorio por parte de sus hermanos, mientras comían gambas en tempura y bebían champagne, esperando a que se sirviera la cena. A qué sitios le había llevado Danny en la ciudad, y qué tal habían comido en _Zaytinya_ , y cómo es que se quedaba tan poco tiempo, y cuántas hectáreas tenía el viñedo, y dónde podían comprar su vino. Isaac se comprometió a mandar algunas botellas, disculpándose por no haberlo hecho antes, y la pregunta de cómo funcionaba una relación a casi cinco mil kilómetros de distancia se quedó en el aire. Danny no habría sabido contestarla, de todas maneras.

En el único segundo en el que les dejaron solos Isaac abrió los ojos como platos, mirando a su alrededor, señalándole a Danny la escalera doble y las molduras del techo y el arco que separaba el salón de la sala de estar, susurrando:

—Esta casa es una locura.

En la gran mesa redonda se sentaron entre su padre y su hermano Jim, que eran naturalmente menos amenazantes. Él y su mujer vivían en Vermont, en una casa cuyo jardín trasero se abría a un bosque lleno de arces, y Isaac y él tenían esa conexión mental que compartía la gente que estaba acostumbrada a cortar su propia leña, aunque James trabajaba de ocho a cinco en una empresa de seguridad informática. 

Danny ya había avisado a su familia de que no sería buena idea preguntarle a Isaac por sus padres, y a él de que evitara la política, la religión, el baloncesto, la edad a la que era raro seguir dando el pecho a los niños, la sensibilidad al gluten, la brutalidad policial y el patriarcado. La conversación fluía con naturalidad, a pesar de ello, mientras él y sus hermanos se ponían al día de las novedades. Will, que nunca se había marchado de Oahu, era su fuente oficial de cotilleos nostálgicos. Su profesor de Historia del instituto que se había casado con la alumna con la que le habían pillado enrollándose en el despacho, su primo lejano que había hecho un papel menor en alguna serie de bajo presupuesto, el parque de skate que habían tirado para hacer edificios… Danny ni siquiera tenía memorias de la mitad de esas cosas. Patrick le dio consejos financieros a la mujer de Jim, él le recomendó gadgets tecnológicos a su madre y Lani, la novia de Will, educó a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar sobre la extinción de las abejas y el maíz modificado genéticamente.

Isaac, mientras tanto, prestaba atención pacientemente a su padre, que le explicaba la historia de cómo remodeló la casa cuando la compraron, que Danny ya había oído un millón de veces. El amianto en las paredes y las tuberías oxidadas y el horrible mármol rosa del recibidor, todo contado con el mayor lujo de detalles. Él incluso consiguió parecer interesado, colando anécdotas de cuando él reconstruyó la cabaña en el viñedo. Había encontrado el equilibrio perfecto entre la persona encantadoramente torcida de la que Danny se había enamorado y el joven serio y respetable que sus padres esperaban que fuera. Mantenía el humor negro y la suavidad de sus ojos cuando le miraba, pero se había ahorrado las diez palabrotas por minuto; y en el postre aún no había decidido qué hacer con el acento del sur de Boston.

—¿Quieres esta cosa? —le preguntó él, señalando las rodajas de limón escarchado sobre su tarta de merengue, y Isaac se encogió de hombros y se las quitó del plato.

—¿Crees que puedo ir a pedir la receta de esto luego? A mí no me sale tan fina. 

—Ha estado todo bastante bueno, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Carente de alma y espíritu navideño —susurró él—. Pero bueno.

—Ya —dijo Danny, chasqueando la lengua, y rebañó crema de limón del plato—. Antes cocinaban mis padres, pero el pavo siempre tardaba dos horas más en asarse de lo que ponía en la receta, y luego estaba súper seco, y todo el mundo acababa estresado y hambriento y de mal humor, así que… 

—A lo mejor estaba seco porque lo teníais dos horas de más en el horno —apuntó Isaac con socarronería.

—A mí no me mires, yo sólo era el tonto al que mandaban a la gasolinera cuando hacía falta más mantequilla.

—Bueno, cada uno vale para lo que vale.

—Eres muy simpático —replicó, clavándole los dedos en la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Él se rio, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Esto está yendo bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó él tras un momento, volviendo a bajar la voz—. ¿Crees que me odian?

—No te odian. Pero aún te conocen poco, no pierdas la esperanza.

Isaac sonrió de medio lado, y la necesidad de besarle fue más fuerte que la vergüenza de hacerlo frente a toda su familia. Las mujeres de sus hermanos les miraban como si se hubieran transformado en una cesta de perritos recién nacidos.

—¿Alguien va a querer un café o un té? —preguntó su madre, cuando llegó el camarero a recoger platos.

—¿Qué bourbon tenéis? —preguntó Patrick—. Me he aficionado al bourbon recientemente, y…

Danny se giró hacia Isaac, y él ya tenía cara de estar preparándose para dar un par de lecciones.

—No seas muy malo con él —le pidió, levantándose de la silla—. Ahora vengo.

La gente empezó a trasladarse al salón, y él subió hasta el último piso para utilizar el baño de su cuarto. No se acostumbraba a usar el de invitados que había en la planta de abajo, no acababa de asumir que esa ya no era su casa. Había vivido allí apenas cinco años, pero habían sido los más importantes.

Su habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado, aun después de tanto tiempo. El armario estaba vacío y las estanterías sólo contenían libros viejos de sus padres que ya no entraban en la biblioteca, pero lo demás estaba igual que cuando se fue de allí con diecisiete años.

Tendría que enseñársela a Isaac. Eso era lo que hacían en las películas. El dormitorio de adolescencia siempre era un sitio mítico, lleno de secretos y de historias embarazosas que recordar. Danny no tenía nada de eso. En esa cama perdió la virginidad, pero tampoco era una anécdota demasiado interesante. No estuvo muy mal, no estuvo muy bien; más o menos como todo el resto de sexo que había tenido allí. 

Su madre le interceptó al bajar las escaleras. En el salón ya se oían el repiqueteo de los cubitos de hielo cayendo en los vasos, y a la mujer de James tratando de negociar con sus hijos la hora de irse a la cama.

—Está en la cocina —le dijo ella secamente.

—Quería pedir la receta de la tarta —contestó, sin poder evitar una sonrisa—. Ha estado bien la cena, ¿verdad? Mejor que la del año pasado.

—El año pasado no pasaste las fiestas aquí —le recordó.

—El anterior, quiero decir.

Su madre apretó los labios. Ese gesto Danny lo había heredado de ella, igual que la forma de sus ojos y el gusto por los bombones de avellana, y otro millón de cosas que le molestaba demasiado reconocer.

—Así que… Isaac.

Toda esperanza que Danny podría haber tenido de que esa conversación acabara bien se desvaneció.

—Isaac.

—Seguro que es un buen chico —dijo, siempre tan diplomática—. Y es muy guapo, eso tengo que reconocértelo.

Danny tenía la vaga sensación de que tendría que sentirse ofendido.

—Pero… —la invitó a seguir, porque se lo veía en la cara.

—Aún eres joven —empezó. Consiguió hacer que sonara a todo lo contrario—. Está bien que estés explorando relaciones con gente… alternativa. Comprendo que parece un estilo de vida muy atractivo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Tú sabes que no voy a dejar de ser gay, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Daniel. Pero puedes ser gay y salir con chicos normales.

Danny clavó la vista en la pared detrás de su madre y respiró hondo para convencerse de no contestar algo de lo que luego se fuera a arrepentir.

—¿Y qué hay de divertido en eso? —ironizó. 

—Más tarde o más temprano vas a tener que sentar la cabeza.

—Eso voy a hacer.

—Sí, ya me ha dicho tu padre que pretendes mudarte con Isaac a California.

—Cuando llegue el momento. A papá le ha parecido bien.

Ella soltó un bufido, dejando claro lo que opinaba del criterio de su marido. 

—La atracción desaparece con los años —dijo, con ese tono almibarado y dogmático que le gustaba usar, el que trataba de hacerle entender que era estúpido pero que no importaba, porque mamá estaba allí para enseñarle—. Lo que queda son los valores que compartís, los objetivos comunes que os marcáis…

—¿Por qué no puedo hacer eso con él? —la interrumpió—. ¿Cuál es el problema, que tiene dos carreras? ¿Que trabaja ochenta horas a la semana? ¿Que ha sacado adelante una empresa sin la ayuda de nadie? No sé, ¿qué hay de reprochable en todo eso?

—Danny, no te pongas pedante, y no saques las cosas de contexto.

—Estás hablando de mi novio, al que admiro y del que estoy enamorado, por sorprendente que te parezca —dijo. Ya había perdido la paciencia—. Y sé que preferirías que fuera al trabajo en traje y ganara seis cifras al año, y que sus padres fueran el 1%, en vez de gente de clase baja de Boston, pero…

—No te oía quejarte cuando este 1% te pagaba la mejor educación del país —le cortó ella.

—Te he dicho mil veces que me dejes devolvértelo.

—No quiero que me lo devuelvas, quiero que no lo eches a perder.

Danny trató de recordar la última vez que había tenido una conversación con su madre tras la que no hubiera querido sacarse los ojos con un tenedor. A ella le encantaba decir que sólo quería lo mejor para él, pero ni siquiera se molestaba en conocer a la persona en la que se había convertido. Hacía quince años que cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella se encontraba una pared delante de sus ojos, una mirada de desinterés, casi de hartazgo. Todas las cosas que a él le interesaban, todas por las que se apasionaba eran una pérdida de tiempo para su madre. Sólo estaba eso, ese ansia por que Danny fuera más, más grande y más rápido y ganara más dinero.

Y le sorprendía que Danny hubiera dejado de llamarla.

—Voy a buscar a Isaac —dijo, y se dio la vuelta sin molestarse en escuchar su respuesta. Sabía que ella no iba a seguirle, porque no había nada peor que perder la compostura frente a los invitados, aunque fueran tan indeseables.

Entró a la cocina y se lo encontró bebiéndose un vaso de agua apoyado contra la encimera, charlando con el cocinero mientras él limpiaba la vitrocerámica.

No podía entender que su madre no viera lo bueno que era, lo feliz que le hacía.

—Ey —le dijo él con una sonrisa, llamándole para que se acercara a su lado—. ¿Has visto esto? Tenéis un horno de convección-vapor y nadie en esta puta familia sabe cocinar.

—Ya.

—Charlie me ha estado hablando de un par de sitios a los que tenemos que ir —siguió, señalando al cocinero, que seguía frotando la encimera diligentemente—. ¿Conoces uno de comida etíope cerca de Union Station?

—Voy a emborracharme —replicó Danny, sacando una botella de ginebra del armario de las bebidas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Él se encogió de hombros. Le habían enseñado a no hablar de su familia frente a desconocidos. Isaac se dio cuenta inmediatamente, y se despidió del tal Charlie con un apretón de manos y un par de palmadas en el hombro, dándole las gracias por la receta y prometiendo que iría a los sitios que le había recomendado.

A lo mejor era cierto que eran personas muy diferentes, Isaac y él. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —repitió, cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró tras ellos.

—Lo de siempre.

—¿Tu madre?

Seguía esperando el momento en el que lo que hacía fuera suficiente para ella. Construir cohetes y haber encontrado a una persona maravillosa con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida no era suficientemente bueno, al parecer. Y sabía que no era culpa suya, sino de ella y su absurda necesidad de tener un hijo perfecto; sus años de psicoanalista se lo habían dejado claro, pero eso no le quitaba el sabor a fracaso de la boca.

—Podemos irnos —dijo Danny— y llevarnos esta botella carísima a casa, o podemos ser adultos y emborracharnos aquí.

—No sé si están preparados para presenciar el espectáculo que es Danny después de dos copas —bromeó él, pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—Han tenido casi veintiocho años para prepararse.

—Van a pensar que soy una mala influencia.

—¿Te importa? —le preguntó, por no confesar que ya lo hacían.

—No especialmente. ¿Crees que lo soy?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le riñó, agarrándole del pecho de su chaqueta azul de punto. Era tan suave, y a él le hacía tan suave en la luz cálida del pasillo. A veces, en la semioscuridad de su dormitorio, sus pómulos le hacían parecer un poco salvaje, sus dientes rectos y sus manos grandes y fibrosas atrapando la luz blanca de la luna; pero allí era casi delicado—. ¿Quieres que subamos a mi habitación? —le dijo en un susurro.

—¿Ves como soy una mala influencia? —contestó, quitándole la botella de entre los dedos—. Vamos.

Dejó que le llevara hasta el salón, donde sus hermanos y sus cuñadas ya daban tragos a sus copas y se reían escandalosamente de tonterías. Isaac preparó un vaso alto de ginebra como a él le gustaba y se lo pasó mientras contestaba las preguntas sobre barricas de roble francés del snob de Patrick.

Su madre estaba metiendo a los niños en la cama, y su copa estaba fría y tenía el toque justo de limón, y Isaac estaba a su lado, navegando grácilmente ese limbo entre las cuñadas de Danny recomendándose productos para el pelo y dándose consejos sobre cómo decorar el salón y sus hermanos continuando conversaciones que habían empezado quince años antes. Era todo perfecto.

Él se recostó contra Isaac y dejó que el sonido de sus voces le envolviera. 

Nunca había sido especialmente divertido, ni ocurrente, ni el tipo de persona que sabía contar una anécdota que no fuera sobre astrofísica. Nunca tenía muchas cosas que decir ni mucha gente que quisiera escucharlas, así que había aprendido a mantenerse en segundo plano. Isaac también lo hacía, pero normalmente era por miedo a ser demasiado abrasivo. Danny encontraba su falta de delicadeza encantadora, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomarían sus hermanos.

Era la primera vez que se sentía parte de esa especie de club. Siempre había sido el hermano pequeño, al que dejaron atrás antes de que le cambiara la voz. Ellos salieron de casa, fueron a la universidad y se hicieron adultos, y Danny nunca llegó a ser más que ese chaval de trece años, un poco más alto y más ancho de hombros cada año, pero aún un niño.

Seguía sin sentirse adulto del todo, pero algo empezaba a cambiar.

Se bebió su copa, y decidió ponerse la segunda tras una conversación silenciosa con Isaac. Estaban pasándoselo mejor de lo que habían anticipado.

—¡Danny está fuera de control! —dijo James, casi en un aullido. Él se sentía arder las mejillas.

—Cállate —masculló. Ni siquiera estaba un poco achispado—. ¿Estoy borracho? —le preguntó a Isaac en un susurro, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Pero no te falta mucho.

Él se había remangado, y sus tatuajes casi resplandecían en el palmo de piel clara de sus antebrazos, para desmayo de su madre.

Danny pensó en el pájaro volando sobre su codo, en la delicadeza de sus líneas grabadas dentro de la piel, y algo cálido le explotó en el pecho. 

—Deja de hacer eso —le pidió Isaac en voz baja, dándole un empujoncito con el hombro.

—Perdona —contestó, intentando dejar de sonreír.

No sabía si era la ginebra o la falta de sueño, pero no podía parar. Todo estaba tan _bien_.

Isaac le paso el brazo alrededor de los hombros y le preguntó a Will sobre su trabajo con las algas en Oahu. Alguien había introducido una especia invasora para cultivarla con fines comerciales y estaba ahorcando los corales, y su hermano y su mujer se dedicaban a salvarlos. Danny no tenía ni idea.

Había muchas cosas que nunca se había molestado en aprender de sus hermanos.

—Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien como Isaac —dijo Will suavemente, media hora y media copa después.

Él se giró un momento a mirarle. Su padre se lo había llevado hacía un rato, y le estaba enseñando algo en la estantería al otro lado del salón, puede que su colección de discos de punk de los setenta.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —le preguntó a su hermano.

—A uno al que le hace feliz cuidar de ti —contestó con sencillez.

—Mamá no piensa lo mismo —dijo, después de asegurarse de que no estaba suficientemente cerca como para oírles.

—Claro que no —intervino James, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas para acercarse más a ellos—. Mírale, ¿dónde está su herencia millonaria y su diploma de Yale?

—Eso mismo le he dicho.

—Mamá se ha dado cuenta de que nunca va a ser Presidenta, porque tiene sesenta y tres años, es mujer y es isleña; y tiene que canalizar sus delirios de grandeza hacia otra persona —dijo, enarcando una ceja—. Necesita que seas el Newton del siglo veintiuno, ya que ella no puede ser Franklin D. Roosevelt.

—No soy el Newton de ningún siglo.

—Pero eres el bueno, tío, el único de nosotros que va a hacer cosas grandes —repuso, estirándose a por un bombón. El papel crujió en sus dedos al desenvolverlo—. ¿Sabes el peso que nos quitaste de los hombros cuando empezaste a leer con tres años y te hicieron todas esas pruebas? Nosotros dejamos de importar, y tú ahora vienes y le dices que se olvide, que vas a irte a California a vivir en el campo y a tener bebés, porque estás enamorado.

—Los suburbios de Palo Alto no son el campo.

—¿Qué más da? Estás frustrando todos sus planes —se rio Will—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—No es gracioso.

—Claro que sí. Que se vaya a la mierda —dijo James, masticando ruidosamente—. ¿No le gusta tu novio? Es una suerte que no tenga que casarse con él, entonces. Tienes derecho a decidir lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. Tienes derecho a ser tan grande o tan pequeño como te dé la gana. Y que le jodan a tu potencial. Si decides ser el mejor ingeniero espacial de tu tiempo o si te mudas a Perú a criar alpacas, lo único que importa es que te haga feliz.

Él se obligó a sonreír. Claro que tenían razón, pero la responsabilidad seguía estando sobre sus hombros, y si hubiera sabido librarse de ella ya lo habría hecho muchos años antes. No era tan fácil como saber que estaba equivocada. Llevaba desde los tres años intentando ser suficiente para ella, dejándose la piel para que estuviera orgullosa. La odiaba por hacerle sentir así, y se odiaba por ello, y entonces la odiaba más.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Isaac —dijo Patrick de repente, moviendo la copa de bourbon violentamente en círculos sobre la mesa, para airearlo. Isaac habría querido matarle si le hubiera visto—. Está claro que es un buen chico y que estáis bien juntos, pero… 

—Patrick, tío —le gruñó Jim.

—Hay mucha gente en el mundo, y tú tienes un buen trabajo aquí —siguió, levantando una mano para callar a su hermano—. No te enamoras sólo una vez, y cuando te paras a decidir con quién quieres pasar el resto de la vida tienes que tener en cuenta conceptos más prácticos que el amor.

—Eso dice más sobre tu matrimonio que otra cosa —apuntó Will.

—En serio —le acompañó James, con media sonrisa burlona—. ¿Estáis bien Elizabeth y tú? ¿Necesitas hablar con alguien?

—No seáis infantiles. Estoy tratando de poner las cosas en perspectiva.

—Tomo nota, gracias —ironizó Danny. La mujer de Patrick era el ser más lánguido del mundo, no tenía ni idea de qué conceptos prácticos había considerado al casarse con ella.

Su padre no tardó mucho en irse a dormir, y le siguieron la mujer de Jim, y Patrick, y luego su madre, no sin antes ofrecerles su antigua habitación para pasar la noche.

—No, voy a pedirnos un taxi —dijo, sacando el móvil del bolsillo tras una mirada fugaz a Isaac.

—¿Seguro?

Tenía un apartamento, y puede que fuera pequeño y frío, pero Isaac tenía un sitio allí, un cajón en su armario y una balda en el baño, y prácticamente el noventa por ciento de su cocina. Esa ya no era su casa.

—Sí, mamá, gracias.

El taxi apenas les dejó tiempo de despedirse de todo el mundo. Sus hermanos volverían a casa antes de fin de año, y ya no se verían hasta primavera, si Danny encontraba unos días de vacaciones para ir a Hawaii. 

Había veinte minutos en coche hasta su apartamento, y los hicieron por las calles silenciosas y arboladas de las afueras de la ciudad. No había nadie en la calle atreviéndose con la noche fría, y allí no se molestaban en colgar luces navideñas.

—Tu padre me adora —dijo Isaac, rascándose la nariz. Hacía eso cuando tenía sueño.

—Estaba desesperado por tener un yerno con el que hablar de cemento rápido y de proto-punk.

—Tiene unos vinilos de MC5 originales que son la hostia.

—¿Me vas a dejar por mi padre? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Lo he pensado, la verdad, pero vive en Washington y las relaciones a distancia son muy duras.

—Eres idiota —se rio.

—Me conformaré contigo, supongo. Si llegas a los sesenta tan bien como él van a ser treinta años muy interesantes.

La luz de las farolas le barrían la piel según las iban pasando con el coche, un instante brillante seguido de un segundo de semioscuridad hasta que alcanzaban la siguiente. 

—Treinta años es mucho tiempo —dijo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—No sé por qué sigues sorprendiéndote.

Él tampoco lo sabía. Ya no se imaginaba sin él, siempre estaba allí cuando pensaba en el futuro.

—Treinta años son treinta cenas de Navidad —le recordó.

—Eso es más jodido. —Danny se rio suavemente, y Isaac recostó la cabeza contra la suya—. No voy a perder el tiempo en intentar que tu madre no me odie —dijo tras un segundo.

—No te odia. El problema no eres tú.

—¿Puedes vivir con ello?

—Sí —dijo sin dudar.

Los cinco días siguientes pasaron demasiado rápido. 

Jackson les invitó a la fiesta de Fin de Año a la que iban Lydia y él, que estaban en una de sus épocas de reconciliación tentativa, pero decidieron pasar la noche en casa. Iba a ser la última. Isaac volvía la tarde del uno de enero a California, y él trabajaba al día siguiente, y no podía pensar en compartirle con nadie. Tenía que hacer que el sabor de sus labios durara todo el año, memorizar el olor de su piel y el tacto de sus manos, el sonido de su risa, el peso de su cuerpo sobre él en la cama.

Siempre era un poco desesperado cuando sabían que se les acababa el tiempo, un poco agónico. 

—Nos hemos perdido el cambio de año —dijo con la respiración acelerada todavía, cayendo a su lado en la cama. El despertador de su mesilla marcaba las doce y veinte.

—Vaya —contestó Isaac, acurrucándose contra su costado y metiendo la cara en su cuello—. Lo podemos intentar a las doce en la costa oeste.

—¿Vas a aguantar despierto tres horas?

—Si me mantienes despierto —contestó juguetonamente, dejándole un mordisco bajo la mandíbula, y Danny se echó sobre él, bajando las manos por sus muslos, sin ninguna intención de parar antes de las tres.

La mañana siguiente les despertó el sol casi a mediodía.

El último día siempre era raro. Estaba lleno de preparativos y miradas de soslayo al reloj, de silencios tensos y tristes mientras hacían la maleta.

Salieron a comer y dieron un paseo por la orilla del río de camino a casa, y apenas dijeron diez frases. Danny lo odiaba. Siempre acababa igual, con Isaac mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas para no delatarse, con una despedida en la ruidosa terminal del aeropuerto y él aguantándose las lágrimas.

El vuelo ya tenía asignada una puerta de embarque. Primero volaba a Atlanta, donde tenía un par de horas de escala antes de coger el que le llevaba al aeropuerto regional de San José. Era el más barato, porque Isaac era muy cabezota.

—Bueno —dijo, apretando los dedos en torno al asa de su maleta.

—Llámame cuando llegues a casa, ¿vale?

Él asintió con la cabeza, y Danny le pasó los brazos en torno a los hombros y le apretó contra su cuerpo hasta que le sintió desmontándose.

—Joder —murmuró—. Mierda.

—Once meses no son nada —le dijo. Trató de creérselo—. A lo mejor este año encuentro trabajo allí, y ya no tenemos que volver a hacer esto nunca más. 

—Sí.

—Te quiero.

Isaac se separó de él lentamente, secándose los ojos con los nudillos.

—Ya lo sé.

Le besó en los labios, breve pero despacio, con delicadeza, y Danny apoyó la frente contra la suya. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Cinco minutos —dijo, mirando el gran reloj que colgaba en medio de la terminal.

Danny volvió a abrazarle, metiendo la nariz en la curva de su cuello.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —le preguntó en un susurro. Isaac siempre olía tan dulce y tan cálido, como a jabón natural y a galletas de jengibre.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—Me las apañaré. 

—Danny —murmuró en su oído, clavándole los dedos en la cintura—. No quiero que seas infeliz por mi culpa. 

—No lo soy. No lo voy a ser.

—Danny —repitió, dando un paso atrás para mirarle a los ojos.

—No te preocupes —intentó tranquilizarle. Ya habían hecho eso antes, y habían sobrevivido. 

—Sé que es más difícil para ti. Si quieres… ya sabes —musitó—. Con otro.

—¿Qué? —respondió Danny, aunque sabía que no estaba entendiéndolo mal.

—Preferiría que no me lo contaras, pero… —dijo, y bajó la vista—. No puedo pedirte que no estemos juntos once meses al año y que tampoco estés con nadie más.

—Puedes pedírmelo todo —le dijo.

—Pero no quiero. No quiero que estés solo.

Él tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

—¿Has estado hablando con Jackson?

—No, pero te conozco.

—Isaac… 

—Sé que el sexo no va a ser mejor que conmigo, así que no me importa —trató de bromear, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos—. Y sé que es a mí a quien quieres, porque no dejas de decírmelo.

—Tú nunca me lo dices —le reprochó sin mucha fuerza, metiendo las manos bajo su chaqueta.

—¿Hace falta?

—No —dijo, negando con la cabeza. Él le quería tanto que a veces lo sentía como algo sólido, algo que pudiera respirar y notar entre los dedos. Estaba tan bien estar seguro de eso.

—Ven, dame un beso antes de que me vaya —le pidió, y él lo hizo, con las manos en su nuca, el pulgar en la piel suave bajo su oreja. Entreabrió los labios y dejó que Isaac se adueñara de su boca. Nadie le había besado como él, como si cada centímetro de su cuerpo fuera precioso. Fue un beso largo de esos que le hacían temblar las rodillas, y terminó con otros diez pequeños y suaves y los dedos clavados en su espalda para no dejarle marchar—. No te quedes aquí mientras paso el control, ¿vale? 

—Vale —dijo, pero lo hizo de todas maneras.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mejor prevenir que curar. Trigger warning: Isaac sufre el principio de un terror nocturno, que está escrito desde la perspectiva de Danny.
> 
> El título del capítulo está sacado de Simple Song, de The Shins, que es una canción de amor preciosa. Feliz día de San Valentín a los que lo celebréis :)
> 
> Yo sigo estando en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tuai) y [tumblr](http://t-u-a-i.tumblr.com/).


	11. We waste ourselves on wasted pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar una eternidad en publicar este capítulo, no tengo excusa. Diría que va a merecer la pena la espera, pero este es uno de esos en los que Isaac y Danny ni siquiera interactuan, así que no sé si lo será. Estos dos idiotas se ven un mes al año, ¿el resto del tiempo qué queréis que hagan? Espero que os guste, de cualquier manera.
> 
> Gracias a littlegelen, como siempre, que sigue sacando tiempo para mí y mis dramas tontos. Gracias también a todos los que dejáis kudos y comentarios y los que me habáis por twitter o tumblr para decirme que os gusta el fic. Soy terrible contestando, pero sabed que lo aprecio muchísimo.
> 
> He hecho unos mixtapes para acompañar esta etapa del fic, y tienen un nombre pretencioso y unas portadas maravillosas y una selección musical que no está mal. Pasad a echarles un ojo por [aquí](http://t-u-a-i.tumblr.com/post/143685373216/where-i-cant-follow-vol-2-the-warm-red-mixtape).
> 
> Advertencias en las notas finales.

Fred y George disfrutaban haciéndole sentir culpable. Esa noche, cuando llegó del aeropuerto, salieron a esperarle a la puerta, sólo para que Isaac pudiera ver cómo se daban la vuelta con altivez para volver a esconderse en la habitación.

—Ya sé que he estado fuera muchos días —les dijo, entrando a buscarlas. Les gustaba tumbarse en el hueco entre las patas de su mesilla, porque había una tubería de agua justo debajo y siempre estaba caliente.

Él se agachó a tratar de razonar con ellas, y cuando no funcionó se acordó de que medía casi metro noventa, y ellas eran dos gatas que no levantaban un palmo del suelo, y que tenía derecho a robarles todos los besos en los morros que soportaran antes de empezar a revolverse y a ponerle las patas en la nariz.

Dejó la maleta en la habitación, para deshacerla sólo cuando no le quedara más remedio, y salió a comprobar que todo lo demás estaba bien. Cam se había comido todo lo que había dejado en la nevera para él, así que tendría que ir a comprar al día siguiente, a por leche, pan y algo de carne. Todo lo demás podría esperar hasta el mercado del domingo. Puso unos troncos en la chimenea y empezó a encenderla mientras llamaba a su hermano. 

—Ey —dijo él, descolgando el teléfono—. ¿Ya has vuelto?

—Acabo de llegar.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Bien —respondió sencillamente.

Camden se quedó callado, esperando. Él prendió la yesca con una cerilla, y las llamas amarillas y naranjas empezaron a lamer los grandes troncos de roble.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo bien?

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

—No sé.

Podría hablarle de Danny, de lo guapo que era por las mañanas recién levantado, del lunar en su hombro derecho, de lo suave que era la piel de su pecho y lo fuertes que eran sus brazos. Podría decirle que su aftershave olía a bergamota, agua de mar y madera, a lo que se imaginaba que olería un barco de vela calentado por el sol, navegando por aguas tranquilas; o de que a veces le llamaba cariño y él fingía que no se daba cuenta. No hizo nada de eso.

—Hace un frío de la hostia en Washington —dijo a cambio, cerrando la puerta de la chimenea—. No tanto como el que hacía en casa, pero es peor, porque siempre está nublado. Allí por lo menos salía el sol una vez a la semana.

—Los veranos estaban bien —repuso Camden.

—Supongo.

El fuego empezaba a entibiar el salón, chisporroteando alegremente. George salió de su escondite y se subió a la repisa de ladrillo con un salto grácil.

—¿No lo echas de menos? —preguntó Cam tímidamente.

—¿Qué, Southie?

—Sí.

Isaac se rio con un resoplido.

—No. ¿Por qué, tú sí?

—A veces —dijo tras un segundo.

Era el tipo de sitio del que nunca se podía escapar. Era parte de su ADN, estaba en la manera en la que hablaban, en los gestos de sus manos, en el hecho de que, si tenían que elegir entre luchar o huir, procuraban siempre lanzar el primer puñetazo. Allí no había dónde esconderse.

—No te han prohibido la entrada, ¿sabes? —le dijo. Cam no tenía malos recuerdos allí, o no demasiados.

—Pasé en Southie dieciocho años, y he estado otros dieciocho sin volver a pisarlo. No me queda nada allí.

—Joder. Eres viejo de cojones —replicó, cayendo en la cuenta de que él tampoco se estaba haciendo más joven. Habían pasado ya diez años para Isaac también. Sólo había vuelto para el funeral de su padre y para vender la casa.

—Ya. Y aquí estoy, en la cresta de la ola —ironizó, exageradamente jovial—, trabajando de guarda de seguridad y haciendo de niñera de gatos para mi hermano pequeño cuando se va de vacaciones. Y lo peor de todo es que era la mejor parte del día, ir a recoger mierda de gallina y luego sentarme en el porche a colocarme.

—Yo hago eso a menudo y no está tan mal.

—Es una buena vida.

Isaac no tenía de qué quejarse. Trabajaba mucho, día tras día partiéndose la espalda en el viñedo o en la bodega, podando, fumigando, moviendo litros de vino y rezando para que todo saliera bien. La mayoría del tiempo la recompensa tardaba meses en llegar, en forma de un pequeño racimo de uvas gordas y jugosas, o de botella etiquetada con su nombre. Los demás días tenía eso, su casita silenciosa, los atardeceres en el porche, a veces con una cerveza, o una manzana verde crujiente, o un porro muy cargado consumiéndose entre sus dedos.

—Voy a irme a la cama —dijo Cam con un suspiro—. Mañana entro pronto al trabajo y aún me dura la resaca.

—Anoche fue Fin de Año —se acordó, de repente—. Joder, ha sido un día larguísimo. ¿Con quién saliste?

—Con gente del trabajo. Estuvo bien.

—Me alegro —dijo. De verdad que lo hacía.

—Te he dejado una nota en la encimera de la cocina con todo lo que ha pasado digno de reseñar —dijo, y Isaac echó una mirada y la encontró junto al microondas—. Uno de los gatos vomitó un par de veces, creo que porque intentó comerse un pájaro.

—Ya, hacen eso —se rio—. Muchas gracias por ocuparte de todo.

—Nada, tío.

—¿Póquer el miércoles donde Cora? —le recordó, y Cam asintió con un murmullo antes de despedirse.

Él sacó un tupper de caldo del congelador y se hizo una sopa.

Los siguientes días se los pasó tratando de recuperar el ritmo de la bodega. Tenía seis barricas de la vendimia de ese otoño y debía decidir cuántas iba a embotellar en los próximos meses y cuántas pensaba dejar seguir envejeciendo, y a la vez tenía que vigilar la evolución de las tres que conservaba de la cosecha anterior, y de las más de setecientas botellas a las que había decidido no pasar por madera, que estaban listas para ser etiquetadas y distribuidas. 

Isaac sabía que la materia prima era buena, porque había plantado las vides con sus propias manos, las había abonado, podado, mimado y visto brotar día a día, y había hecho la vendimia planta a planta, cortando cada racimo sólo cuando estaban en el punto de maduración perfecto. Durante la fermentación se había pasado dieciocho horas al día controlando que la temperatura fuera correcta para que trabajaran las levaduras y el azúcar se convirtiera en un alcohol suave y sedoso. Lo bien que se hiciera ese proceso era lo que diferenciaba un buen vino de uno malo, pero las sutilezas de quince días de más o de menos en la barrica eran lo que separaba un vino bueno de uno magnífico, y Isaac necesitaba hacer vinos magníficos para poder pagar las facturas. Los márgenes de beneficio eran tan pequeños que cualquier error era fatal.

En los dos meses siguientes tendría que tomar decisiones que afectarían a los próximos dos o tres años, o puede que al resto de su vida; a la posibilidad de ampliar el negocio o de seguir teniendo para comer. Era aterrador, pero estaba deseando empezar.

El fin de semana se acercó al apartamento de Erica y Boyd a tomar un café, porque desde que se habían convertido en padres eran el tipo de personas que invitaban a café los domingos. A Isaac no dejaba de sorprenderle. Les llevó un paquete de tamaño industrial de toallitas húmedas y un bizcocho de limón. Cora, a la que se encontró en el portal, llevaba una torre de bandejas de aluminio llenas de comida lista para meter al horno.

—¿No tendríamos que traer vestidos de volantes y demandar que se los pusieran a la niña para nuestro disfrute? —le preguntó, abriéndole la puerta del ascensor. 

—Olivia tiene más ropa que yo —dijo ella desdeñosamente—, y en dos meses no va a entrar en ella. Era comida o un vale para que venga una mujer a limpiarles la casa, y esto me ha parecido menos ofensivo.

Lo estaban llevando mucho mejor de lo que Isaac podía haberse imaginado. Nunca había dudado de la capacidad de Boyd de dominar las situaciones de estrés, pero para Erica la calma era un concepto desconocido, y aún no se había vuelto loca. 

Entraron con la llave de Isaac, porque llamar al timbre en una casa con un bebé de cuatro meses era muy mala idea. El apartamento era pequeño, pero nuevo y luminoso, y esa tarde olía a talco y a desinfectante. Erica y Boyd estaban en la cocina, y asomaron la cabeza por la puerta para saludarles.

—¿Tienes sitio en el congelador? —preguntó Cora, mostrándole a Erica las fuentes de comida.

—Te voy a besar en la boca —dijo ella. No sólo había perdido todo el peso que había ganado tras el embarazo, sino que estaba más delgada de lo que había estado en años. El agotamiento era una dieta muy efectiva—. ¿Has traído macarrones con queso de verdad? ¿Y esa cosa con pollo y berenjena?

Isaac le dio una palmada a Boyd en el hombro y un beso a Erica, y sacó un plato para su bizcocho.

—Creo que piensan que estamos inválidos —dijo él, riéndose suavemente.

—Yo estoy inválida, no me importa reconocerlo. Ayúdame a llevar las cosas al salón —le pidió a Isaac, señalándole las tazas de café, y él llevó la bandeja a la mesita baja frente al sofá. 

Erica se sentó con un suspiro y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo, palmeando el cojín a su lado.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —le preguntó, dándole la oportunidad de que se quejara un poco. Sabía que no podía hacerlo con Boyd o con su familia, ni con las locas de sus excompañeras de trabajo, para las que ser madres era toda su identidad. Tener hijos se suponía que tenía que ser algo mágico, y lo era, pero también era un infierno cuando Olivia se despertaba en mitad de la noche y no había manera de saber qué necesitaba.

—Ha empezado a dormir ocho horas seguidas, así que yo ya no quiero matarme todo el rato —bromeó, cortándose un trozo de bizcocho, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, frenándose en seco—. No quería decir eso, no… 

—Ya lo sé, Erica, no te preocupes.

—Soy idiota.

Él respiró hondo, apretando la mandíbula. Isaac tenía la edad de Olivia cuando su madre se suicidó.

Sabía que no había sido culpa suya, o trataba de convencerse de ello. Cam se había pasado su infancia diciéndole lo bueno que había sido de bebé, que nunca lloraba, que se pasaba las horas en la cuna con los ojos abiertos e inteligentes, mirándolo todo con interés. No tenía manera de saber si era verdad, pero era más fácil si se lo creía.

—Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido acordarme de eso —dijo sinceramente. Había dejado de pensar en ella de adolescente, porque ya tenía razones suficientes para odiarse, no necesitaba esa también—. ¿Ya duerme toda la noche, entonces?

—Sí —dijo tímidamente tras un segundo, subiendo las piernas al sofá y acurrucándose contra su costado.

—Erica, por favor —le pidió.

—Estoy pensando en volver a buscar trabajo —dijo lentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema. Él asintió, asegurándole que estaba escuchando, que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada—. El sueldo de Boyd tampoco podemos estirarlo mucho más, pero entonces habría que pagar una guardería, y es tan pequeña aún, me da tanto miedo. Yo qué sé, no tengo tiempo ni para pensar en ello. Ugh —gruñó, demasiado efervescente como para que fuera totalmente genuino. Isaac agradeció la distracción—. Mira, ¿has visto qué pelos?

—¿Qué les pasa?

—Tengo que ir a teñirme —dijo, pasándose los dedos entre las raíces de color castaño oscuro, que trataba de disimular bajo moños desordenados—, pero no voy a llevarme a la niña a la peluquería, y tampoco quiero dejarla en casa con Boyd e ir el fin de semana. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi marido —susurró, para que no la oyera desde la cocina—. Quiero poder acostarme con él sin quedarme dormida en cuanto me mete la mano en los pantalones. Estoy desesperada. 

—Sabes que podéis llamarme, ¿verdad? —replicó él—. Me puedo ocupar de ella un par de horas cualquier día, o el tiempo que necesitéis para una siesta, un polvo y una cena en un restaurante decente.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí. Ollie y yo nos llevamos muy bien, va a ser divertido.

—No tiene ningún criterio, se lleva bien con todo el mundo.

—Ya —dijo, y se le escapó una sonrisa.

—¿Estás pensando en Danny? —preguntó Erica, que le conocía demasiado bien. Estaba acordándose de la tarde que habían pasado allí un par de semanas antes, de la mirada de terror con la que había cogido a Olivia en brazos, de la delicadeza con la que la había apoyado contra su pecho. Había sido extrañamente encantador—. Venga, Isaac, deja que tenga una conversación adulta contigo antes de que mi hija se despierte de la siesta. ¿Qué tal en Washington?

—Bien —dijo, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que se le dibujó en los labios.

—Estás reluciente. Seguro que has follado sin parar. Dios, qué envidia.

—Justo a tiempo —ironizó Boyd, apareciendo en el salón con Cora, con la cafetera aún humeante en las manos.

—Isaac va a contarnos su escapada romántica a DC.

—No voy a hacer nada de eso —gruñó, mientras ellos se sentaban también alrededor de la mesa.

—Estás mejor que el año pasado a estas alturas —dijo Cora, casi aliviada.

El enero anterior se había despedido de Danny consumido por la culpabilidad, por el frío que había dejado al marcharse. Ese vacío con la forma exacta de su cuerpo aún le acompañaba, pero también había algo como serenidad, la certeza de que todo iba a salir bien.

—No deja de ser una mierda, pero… Joder —murmuró. Se notaba arder las mejillas, y bajó la vista hacia la mesa, ocupándose en servirse una taza de café—. Ahora sé que vamos a pasar toda la vida juntos, y es más fácil.

Erica sonrió, apoyando la mejilla contra su hombro.

No estaba seguro de qué había cambiado, pero había sido más real. Algo de verdad, no sólo una tontería idílica que se iba a desinflar más tarde o más temprano. Las conversaciones, las miradas, e incluso la manera en la que se besaban había sido distinta; funcionaban juntos casi por instinto. Ya no era la luna de miel de la que le había advertido Cora, era una vida en común.

Habló de la ciudad para no tener que hacerlo de otras cosas. Les contó los sitios a los que le había llevado, lo que habían comido, lo que habían visto, la gente con la que habían quedado. Les habló de la cena de Navidad, y Cora le acompañó con historias de las fiestas en casa de sus padres, y Boyd y Erica del viaje a Atlanta con la pequeña y de la sobredosis de consejos sobre cómo criarla que habían recibido por parte de todas las abuelas, tías y hermanas políticas. Los Mahealani parecían una familia fácil en comparación con eso.

Olivia se despertó un rato más tarde, amenazando con llorar. Los bebés no dejaban de parecerle alienígenas, pero ella era el mejor de todos, el más guapo. Era como una lentejita, un cachorro de un animal raro. Tenía la piel algo más clara que la de su padre, pero había heredado su nariz; o puede que todos los bebés tuvieran la misma nariz ancha y achatada. Tenía los dedos largos y las uñas sorprendentemente afiladas, y las pantorrillas regordotas para comérselas asadas. Era el ser más extraño del mundo.

No tardaron mucho en irse. Olivia tenía hambre y enseguida llegaría la hora del baño, y era todo un proceso complicadísimo en el que Cora y él sobraban, así que les dejaron tranquilos. 

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —le preguntó ella, bajando por la calle hacia su coche. Estaban solteros y no tenían obligaciones, así que podían irse a comer ostras a su sitio favorito, un bar viejo y cochambroso donde servían el marisco más fresco de la ciudad.

A ninguno de los dos les apetecía estar solos esa noche.

Se sentaron en la barra cromada y pringosa del bar y pidieron la primera media docena, con una cerveza y un plato de patatas fritas. 

—No creo que tenga hijos nunca —dijo Cora de repente, y exprimió un chorro de limón sobre una ostra, que se revolvió en su concha un segundo.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Tengo casi treinta años, y estoy empezando a tener la carrera que siempre he querido, no puedo parar ahora —dijo limpiándose las manos con una servilleta de papel. Al otro lado de la barra una mujer abría otras seis ostras para ellos, recién cogidas en la bahía esa misma mañana—. Me han ofrecido un puesto de sous chef en _Papillon_ , y el chef ejecutivo está intentando montar su propio sitio, así que en un par de años yo podría llevar uno de los mejores restaurantes de la zona. 

—No me lo habías contado.

—Me llamaron hace una semana —dijo, quitándole importancia, como si no fuera la mejor noticia de su vida.

—¿Y vas a aceptar?

—¿Estás de coña? Claro que sí. Pero ahora tengo que elegir entre sentar las bases para montar mi propio restaurante de aquí a diez años o ser madre soltera, y nunca he estado loca por tener hijos, así que… Yo qué sé —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hacerlo únicamente para no morir sola es bastante triste. Siempre puedo poner un anuncio en Craigslist pidiendo un compañero platónico de vida con el que adoptar un perro y hacer viajes.

—No digas eso.

—Tampoco es una mala idea —se rio, y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

Él se comió una patata, y se limpió la sal de los dedos en la pernera del pantalón. Siempre había pensado que Cora estaría bien, que era la más cuerda de todos ellos.

—Yo nunca he viajado a ninguna parte— dijo, y ella sonrió levemente, fingiendo que no sabía que era con Danny con quien iba a hacerlo; beber vino en el sur de Europa y bañarse bajo el sol del Mediterráneo, hasta que se hicieran viejos y se pusieran gordos y arrugados como ciruelas pasas. 

No se había parado a pensar en lo que significaba para Cora no sentir atracción por nadie, vivir con la certeza de que todo el mundo acabaría por emparejarse y ella nunca lo haría. Solían bromear, Isaac y Erica, diciéndole que envidiaban todo el tiempo libre que le dejaba eso de no pensar en sexo, no pasarse las noches despierta fantaseando con besar al barista del Starbucks o a la vecina de enfrente, o en esa sonrisa que le había dedicado alguien en el autobús. Lo cierto era que estar enamorado merecía la pena, incluso cuando dolía hasta partirle el pecho en dos.

El sexo tampoco estaba nada mal.

Se despidieron a una hora razonable y sin pedirse un segundo botellín, porque los dos tenían trabajo al día siguiente, y Isaac volvió a casa solo por las carreteras estrechas y retorcidas en el monte.

La habitación estaba fría, y él se metió a la cama a leerse las mismas cuatro páginas del libro que llevaba intentando leerse un año y a no pensar en Danny. Las sábanas ya no olían a él, pero le sentía en el colchón a su lado, le veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su piel morena asomando por encima del edredón, sus hombros desnudos, su pelo espeso y negro sobre la almohada. Su sonrisa cuando Isaac le despertaba por la mañana y él conseguía convencerle de que se quedara un rato más en la cama sin necesitar decir una palabra.

Aún no dolía. Lo empezaría a hacer más adelante, en primavera, cuando las vides volvieran a florecer y las tardes se hicieran largas y tibias, dorando la tierra. Algunos días se despertaría y no sería capaz de recordar el sonido de su voz, el brillo de sus ojos o el sabor de su piel, y sería como si se lo hubieran arrancado de entre las costillas otra vez.  


\------

  
En marzo, cuando empezaron a deshelarse las calles de Washington, Jackson requirió la presencia de Danny un jueves a la hora de comer que él tená la tarde libre.

Era merecida, porque Danny había estado inundado de trabajo. Se había pasado semanas preparando la visita de su homólogo en la Agencia Espacial China, y en abril empezaba la época de congresos y seminarios, así que tenían que aprovechar cualquier segundo libre que tenían para quedar y ponerse al día. Lydia y él cortaban y volvían cuatro veces al mes, y era difícil llevar el ritmo cuando se veían cada quince días para tomarse una cerveza.

Quedaron en el bufete, porque Danny tenía curiosidad. Ocupaba el tercer piso de un buen edificio del centro, y no era como la televisión le había hecho creer. Era una firma pequeña, y la oficina estaba decorada sobriamente, pero sin llegar a ser fría, con suelos de moqueta tostada y cuadros en las paredes en tonos verdes. 

El chico de la recepción le dijo que esperara en uno de los sofás de la entrada mientras confirmaba con el señor Whittemore, y él se sentó y le mandó un mensaje burlón. La última vez que le había oído ser llamado así fue en el colegio, cuando le mandaban a ver al director. Les gustaba recordarles que eran hijos de sus padres, que se esperaba cierto nivel de decoro de ellos. Aun así, seguían pillando a Jackson fumando bajo las gradas y seguían sin hacer nada al respecto, porque él era hijo de sus padres.

El recepcionista enseguida le indicó el camino a su despacho, una de las últimas puertas de cristal translúcido de una hilera de seis o siete que se sucedían contra toda la fachada exterior. Las más cercanas a la entrada, las que correspondían a los socios, tenían en la puerta una secretaria, pero Jackson sólo tenía el cuarto de las fotocopias y la pequeña cocina, y en su despacho apenas había espacio para las dos sillas frente a su mesa, pero lo había decorado de manera que parecía más grande de lo que era. Los pesados libros de referencia llenaban una estantería de color claro empotrada en la pared tras su mesa, y en la opuesta había colgado un cuadro con una serena escena náutica. Era extrañamente acogedor, o todo lo que un bufete de derecho de familia podía ser, y Jackson parecía encajar allí.

Le recibió sin chaqueta, pero con la camisa azul pálido perfectamente planchada y la corbata anudada con precisión milimétrica, la definición de la profesionalidad moderna. 

—¿Quieres un tour? —le dijo, y le paseó entre la gente, presentándole a un montón de compañeros cuyos nombres Danny olvidó inmediatamente. Era gracioso lo distintos que eran los abogados de los ingenieros a los que estaba acostumbrado. Su uniforme de gala era un polo azul y unos caquis, y eso era sólo cuando iban a salir por la tele; no se podía imaginar lo infernal que debía de ser tener que ponerse traje a diario. El ambiente era distinto también, lleno de una camaradería rancia y testosterónica que le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Dónde comemos? —le preguntó cuando volvieron al despacho a que cogiera su chaqueta.

—Tengo una cosa que hacer en el centro antes, luego te llevo al sitio ese de los sandwiches de pavo —dijo, cerrando la sesión en su ordenador—. Llevo toda la mañana redactando herencias, estoy hasta los huevos.

—Tus compañeros parecen simpáticos.

—Son todos unos soplapollas —contestó con un bufido.

—Gracias a dios que te das cuenta.

—¿Nos vamos?

Cogieron un taxi hasta la puerta de un lujoso edificio de apartamentos en el barrio de NoMa, y Jackson le invitó a entrar. Él supuso que sería un recado para el bufete, o algo parecido, pero entonces habrían mandado a un becario.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquel caso del que te hablé? ¿El de la que había descubierto que su marido tenía un piso en el que se tiraba a su amante? —le preguntó Jackson, y abrió los brazos para señalar el espacio a su alrededor en el lujoso ascensor cromado—. Está en alquiler.

—¿Quieres cambiar de casa? Tu apartamento es perfecto.

—Me gusta mantener mis opciones abiertas —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros. 

—¿Y es moralmente aceptable que tu cliente sea tu casero? Conflicto de intereses, o algo así.

—Ya ganamos el caso y, de todas maneras, he dado tu nombre en la inmobiliaria. Sólo vengo a mirar, a tantear un poco el mercado —dijo, con media sonrisa maliciosa—. Lo que tú haces en Grindr, más o menos.

Danny enarcó una ceja.

—Tienes que dejar de llevar este control sobre mi vida.

—He visto el icono de la app en tu móvil, ha sido un accidente —replicó, sin ni siquiera tratar de sonar creíble.

—Seguro.

—¿Has estado hablando con alguien?

Danny arrugó la boca. El ascensor se paró en el último piso, abriéndose a un descansillo amplio y elegante, con suelos de madera oscura y molduras en el techo. 

—Se podría llamar así —contestó, metiéndose las manos en el los bolsillos de la chaqueta, para tener algo que hacer con ellas—. He estado teniendo sexo mediocre con gente aburrida una vez al mes, por sugerencia expresa de mi chico.

—¿Tu chico? Adorable.

—No puedo decir que es mi novio, pero puedo llamarle mi chico, siempre y cuando no se entere jamás.

Jackson sonrió, y le hizo un gesto para que saliera del ascensor. Había dos puertas en el recibidor, y una de ellas estaba abierta de par en par, dejando ver el interior de un apartamento luminoso y abigarrado de muebles barrocos. Lujo de hace veinte años.

—¿Y está sirviendo de algo? —le preguntó, caminando un paso por detrás de él.

—¿El sexo? No lo sé —dijo sinceramente Danny—. Antes era menos consciente de que era mediocre, así que no estoy seguro de que esto vaya a hacer que deje de echarle de menos.

Tampoco era mal sexo. Era entretenido, él se corría y hacía lo posible por que el otro se corriera, y antes eso siempre había sido suficiente. A nivel físico lo seguía siendo, pero le faltaba algo. Cuando lo hacía con cualquier otro eran simplemente dos personas, pero con Isaac eran siempre algo más que eso, o algo menos. Eran universos enteros en el milímetro entre las yemas de sus dedos. Era íntimo de una manera casi desgarradora, incluso cuando era un polvo rápido y sucio contra la encimera del baño o uno perezoso a las ocho de la mañana, cuando aún estaban medio dormidos. Sentía el cuerpo de Isaac como si fuera el suyo propio, la piel de gallina en sus antebrazos y los suspiros escapando de su boca y la tensión en sus muslos como una extensión de los suyos; pero también sentía la manera en la que el estómago se le llenaba de nudos cada vez que Danny le miraba, la risa que le nacía en el ombligo y le recorría el cuerpo con una sacudida. Eran parte de él, de esa parcela en su cerebro en la que Isaac se había instalado y había echado raíces.

Nada podía compararse con eso. Era injusto tratar de hacerlo.

Entraron al apartamento y se encontraron a un par de parejas jóvenes con aspecto de tener mucho dinero paseando por entre los sofás grandes y pesados del salón. Los herederos de magnates del petróleo o de las finanzas a los que les gustaba vivir como estrellas del rap.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —susurro, horrorizado.

—Es un recordatorio de la cruel realidad humana —respondió Jackson crípticamente, antes de que la agente inmobiliaria se acercara a saludarles y a darles panfletos con todos los detalles del apartamento. Era obscenamente caro, y si Jackson podía permitírselo iba a tener que ofenderse por lo que cobraba como abogado de familia junior.

Se dieron una vuelta por el salón, con sus alfombras densas y gruesas y sus mesas de cristal llenas de libros pretenciosos, mientras ella enumeraba las virtudes del apartamento. El tipo que lo había decorado había puesto mucho esfuerzo en demostrar el dinero que tenía y lo encantado que estaba de conocerse. Podía haberle puesto los cuernos a su mujer en un hotel, o en una cama sin dosel de seda azul, pero lo hizo allí por una razón. Ese tío quería ser admirado.

—¿No te sientes culpable? —dijo Jackson tras un rato.

—¿Qué? —contestó, pillado desprevenido por la pregunta.

—Acostándote con otros.

—No —dijo, y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Había algo, pero no era culpabilidad. Era casi como volver al instituto, cuando se pasaba los fines de semana en la cama con desconocidos y de lunes a viernes suspirando por su vecino de taquilla, que era trágicamente hetero. Siempre le había hecho sentir vacío, pero era mejor que esperar a que ocurriera lo imposible. No podía estar con la persona que quería, así que se conformaba con esos sucedáneos baratos.

No esperaba que Jackson lo entendiera. Ni siquiera él mismo lo entendía la mayor parte del tiempo. No era el sexo lo que necesitaba, en el fondo, era la sensación de ser deseado, de tocar a alguien y ser tocado, aunque fuera superficialmente y sólo por un momento. De alguna manera era comfortable saber que no iba a significar nada, que pasaría un buen rato y luego se iría a casa y se olvidaría de su nombre.

Había una línea muy clara entre lo que hacía con ellos y lo que hacía con Isaac. Cada roce de la piel de Isaac decía algo, cada beso era una declaración, un millón de palabras susurradas contra sus labios en un segundo. Con los demás solo era carne, sangre e impulsos neuronales. Ellos eran el Space Mountain cuando Isaac era un cohete a la Luna y, si pudiera elegir, jamás volvería a besar una boca que no fuera la suya; pero la realidad era que él seguía siendo un animal, y Isaac vivía muy lejos. 

—¿Crees que este tío se sentía culpable por ponerle los cuernos a su mujer? —dijo, mirando por el gran ventanal de la habitación principal—. Compró el mejor apartamento de la ciudad para follarse a una tía a la que le doblaba la edad, y lo único que le importaba en la declaración era su prenupcial.

—Yo no estoy siendo infiel. Tenemos un acuerdo.

—Ya lo sé —replicó Jackson con tono de disculpa—. No estaba hablando de ti. Tuve una conversación con mi padre el otro día —añadió tras un segundo, arrepintiéndose visiblemente de haberlo mencionado al momento siguiente.

David Whittemore era el tipo de persona que le venía a la cabeza a la gente cuando se imaginaba un congresista. De una buena familia blanca de Maine, licenciado en Derecho por la misma universidad a la que fue su padre, la misma a la que mandó a su hijo, y siempre con la vista puesta en el siguiente escalón. Las semanas en las que no destruía la carrera de algún adversario eran raras, y no necesitaba mancharse las manos para hacerlo, porque también era un hombre honrado, que nunca traicionaba sus ideales y que luchaba por las cosas en las que creía; uno de esos a los que no se podía comprar. Con trece años Danny estaba fascinado por él y, con veintiocho seguía tartamudeando un poco cada vez que le veía.

—¿Una conversación sobre qué? —preguntó. No quería imaginarse lo que venía después. Los Whittemore siempre habían sido un matrimonio perfecto, casi de película, a pesar de lo que Jackson se empeñaba en creer. Tener una familia feliz y normal entraba en conflicto con la imagen disfuncional que tenía de sí mismo.

Él suspiró calladamente, mirando con obstinación a algún punto al otro lado de la calle.

—Aparentemente el otro día le puso la mano aquí a una chica —dijo, metiendo la suya bajo la camiseta de Danny a la altura de la cadera, en un gesto desconcertantemente personal, y la retiró enseguida—. Una voluntaria de su campaña, o algo así. No creo que tuviera más de veinticinco años.

—Qué —replicó Danny. Ni siquiera era una pregunta, sólo una exclamación a medio hacer—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me lo dijo él —contestó, sorprendentemente frío—. Estábamos en el coche, camino a la casa de mis abuelos. Íbamos escuchando un disco de Phil Collins y hablando de los Patriots, y me lo soltó sin más. 

—Qué —repitió. 

—Lleva trabajando para él un par de años, aparentemente. Dice que no sabe por qué lo hizo, que no tenía intención de hacer nada inapropiado, que ella es como su hija. —Ante eso resopló.

—Tu padre no es ese tipo de persona.

—Eso mismo dice él.

—Si lo fuera, ¿por qué te lo contaría a ti? —le preguntó. No tenían la relación más estrecha. Jackson había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerles al margen de su vida personal, y ellos no eran precisamente los padres de un anuncio de cereales del desayuno. Le querían y siempre habían estado allí para él, y eso ya era mucho más de lo que se podía esperar en Washington DC, pero eran una buena familia americana que enterraba el conflicto hasta que se enquistaba.

—A lo mejor me está preparando para el día que salga a la luz la noticia de que hay fotos de su polla en los móviles de todas las secretarias del Capitolio.

—No digas eso. Él no es así.

—Ningún padre es así hasta que se descubre que lo es. Este cabrón tenía hijos también, ¿sabes? —djo, haciendo un gesto hacia la ostentosa habitación—. Y esto es lo que me da de comer, la gente que no sabe guardársela en los pantalones. Un día estamos representando a un hombre que lleva veinte años poniéndole los cuernos a su mujer, y al día siguiente a uno que ha descubierto que la suya se follaba al jardinero de su mansión en Rhode Island mientras él iba a sesiones de quimio. Tendría que haberme hecho abogado criminalista —suspiró—, así por lo menos sabría de qué lado estoy.

—Creí que te gustaba tu trabajo.

Jackson se pasó los dedos entre el pelo, mirando su reflejo en la ventana.

—Esa es la peor parte. La mujer de este tío ha acabado en la calle con una fracción de lo que le correspondía tras toda una vida de matrmonio, porque me encanta mi trabajo y se me da muy bien. Y, ¿sabes? —dijo, con una risa sardónica—. No importa. Nadie se quiere, en realidad. Hablan de las joyas y los coches de lujo que se regalaron, de los años de hacer la cena y planchar camisas y criar hijos, de _soportarse_. Eso es lo que hacen, aguantarse mutuamente hasta que pueden irse con el dinero.

—Sólo te encuentras con los matrimonios que no funcionan. No todos son así. El de tus padres no es así.

Jackson no contestó, limitándose a encogerse ligeramente de hombros.

Él no creía en el matrimonio, ni en el amor, ni en nada que presumiera de ser permanente. Con cinco años se enteró de que era adoptado, y decidió que si su verdadera madre había decidido abandonarle, no podía estar seguro de que los demás no fueran a hacerlo también, más tarde o más temprano. 

Toda su adolescencia, desde que Danny le conocía, se había peleado con esa idea que tenía de estar viviendo la vida de otro, durmiendo en su cama y llevando su ropa y su nombre como algo prestado, pero sacando los dientes ante la primera insinuación de que no se lo merecía. Lucía con orgullo las cosas que tenía mientras odiaba las cosas que era.

Era el hijo de una adolescente que trabajaba a media jornada en un McDonalds y de un chaval que ni siquiera sabía que él existía, era una molestia de la que había que desprenderse y un accesorio que se compra en un catálogo, un bebé con el color adecuado de piel y de ojos, un niño bien de Georgetown.

No creía en el amor porque no creía en nada, porque Jackson Whittemore era el mayor fraude de la historia. Lo sorprendente era que le molestara tanto descubrir que el matrimonio era una mentira aun mayor.

—¿Nunca has sido infiel? —le preguntó Danny, mientras recorrían la cocina abierta de mármol y madera oscura. La agente se había dado cuenta de que no estaban interesados rápidamente, y se ocupaba en ordenar panfletos sobre la mesa del comedor.

—¿Tú sí?

Él asintió.

—El primer novio que tuve en la universidad —dijo tras un segundo—. Él estaba muy bueno y conocía a mucha gente, y yo… Bueno —murmuró, porque Jackson ya sabía cómo era él a los diecisiete años—. Cuando me dijo que quería que fuéramos exclusivos le dije que sí, y lo fuimos durante cerca de un mes, hasta que me acosté con otro.

—¿Por qué?

Había muchas respuestas a esa pregunta. El sexo no era genial, pero tampoco era malo, y él era un buen chico, serio, responsable y seguro. Ese era el problema. Danny estaba lejos de casa por primera vez, y no quería sentar la cabeza con el primer biólogo molecular que se le pusiera por delante cuando había tanta gente nueva de usar y tirar.

—Porque yo era un imbécil, y él no me importaba en absoluto —contestó finalmente. Era la pura verdad, y ni siquiera le costaba reconocerlo. Puede que eso le hiciera peor persona, pero nunca le había quitado el sueño.

—No me lo habías dicho —musitó Jackson.

—No me sentía culpable. No necesitaba redención —replicó él. Le dejó un par de días más tarde, con alguna estúpida excusa, y nadie salió especialmente herido. Danny volvió a sus noches de sexo sin ataduras y él acabó encontrando a alguien que sí le apreciaba, y no volvieron a verse más que un par de veces—. Esa es la única razón por la que alguien confesaría algo así. A lo mejor tu padre sí la necesita, por eso te lo contó.

—¿Crees que se acostó con ella?

—No. Creo que le puso la mano en la cintura, como te dijo, y le asusta no saber por qué lo hizo.

Jackson negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cínica.

—Venga, Danny. ¿Qué tipo de persona hace eso por accidente?

—Yo —replicó, y él enarcó una ceja en su dirección—. Ayer le dije a mi fisioterapeuta que la quería.

—¿Qué?

Él resopló, sintiendo el calor subiéndole a las mejillas.

—Había estado hablando por teléfono con mi madre, y luego con mis abuelos, y después la llamé a ella para pedir cita. Lo hice sin pensar —trató de justificarse—. ' _Nos vemos el lunes, un beso, te quiero._ '

Jackson soltó una carcajada, y él agachó la cabeza ante la mirada severa de la agente inmobiliaria.

—¿En serio? ¿Y ella qué dijo?

—Nada, ¿qué iba a decir? Colgué el teléfono inmediatamente, ahora estoy esperando a que mi contractura en el cuello me mate antes de tener que volver a verla.

—Suena razonable —ironzó Jackson.

—En realidad tendré que ir el lunes, porque me duele mucho —contestó con un mohín, llevando una mano al nudo en su trapecio—. Lo que quiero decir es que tus padres van a estar bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Ya, bueno, ya veremos —replicó, sin sonar demasiado convencido. Llevaba toda la vida esperando el momento en el que esa ilusión de normalidad se rompiera, y nada de lo que Danny dijera iba a importar—. Vámonos de aquí, esto parece la casa de Lucious Lyon.  


\------

  
La sala de conciertos era pequeña e incómoda, así que a Isaac le gustaba ir con tiempo de sobra para poder elegir sitio. En las primeras filas el sonido siempre era ensordecedor, pero al final del todo, junto al bar, había tanto movimiento que nunca podía disfrutar de la músca en paz. Tras años de conciertos allí había descubierto que había un punto perfecto, frente a la pequeña isla en medio de la pista que formaba la cabina del técnico de sonido, con el culo apoyado contra la valla de seguridad. Allí podía disfrutar del grupo y no había gilipollas dando codazos o tirándole cervezas encima.

Puede que estuviera mayor para seguir yendo a conciertos de punk. Algunos años antes, cuando aún tenía la actitud adecuada, se habría colocado en medio de toda la masa de cuerpos ruidosos y violentos, y no le habría importado que el sudor del bajista le salpicara. Parecía que hacía siglos de aquello. No sabía si era la edad, o que se había hecho más aburrido, o que ya no estaba tan enfadado. 

Ya había alguien apoyado en su sitio cuando Isaac bajó las escaleras de entrada, así que se colocó al otro extremo de la cabina. Sólo había espacio suficiente para estar tres personas apoyadas cómodamente, puede que cuatro, porque el otro no era muy grande. En ese momento levantó la mirada de su teléfono móvil hacia Isaac, y le dedicó una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, un gesto silencioso entre dos personas que en ese instante se comprendían. Dos hombres más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte que iban solos a conciertos ruidosos y llenos de idiotas borrachos, y sólo esperaban poder disfrutar tranquilamente y que nadie les vomitara en los zapatos esa noche.

El punk envejecía mal. Los grupos que le gustaban con dieciséis años eran los que gritaban sobre derrocar el poder, beber, drogarse y quemar contenedores de basura, porque la música era toda la rebelión que podía permitirse sin acabar con la bota de su padre en los riñones. Con el tiempo había empezado a sonar ridículo. Él pagaba religiosamente sus impuestos, madrugaba los domingos para ir a comprar mandarinas al mercado y se le ponía mal cuerpo cada vez que se acordaba de aquel símbolo de la anarquía que dibujó con spray en la puerta del baño de un bar, y en lo mucho que debió costar limpiarlo.

Le seguían gustando las guitarras distorsionadas, los riffs caóticos y las baterías atronadoras, pero en casa escuchaba a _The Cramps_ sentado en el sofá, bebiendo té metido en un jersey de punto, marcando el ritmo con el pie.

Levantó la vista y el tipo a su lado sonrió con nerviosismo, como si le hubiera pillado mirándole, armándose de valor para hablarle.

—Perdona, pero… —dijo, con la voz inesperadamente grave. Sonaba vagamente avergonzado, pero seguro de sí mismo, con humor en vez de con timidez—. ¿No serás Jeremy?

—No, lo siento —contestó él.

—Ya, eso suponía. —Isaac le dedicó algo como una sonrisa de disculpa y volvió los ojos de nuevo hacia el escenario, en el que trabajaban eficientemente en tirar cables y afinar guitarras, pero él no había terminado de hablar—. Había quedado aquí con alguien y ha cancelado en el último minuto, y en sus fotos se parece un poco a ti. Aunque, bueno, nadie es más guapo en la realidad que en las fotos de Tinder, ¿verdad? Había pocas probabilidades de que fueras tú.

Isaac frunció el ceño. Había algún tipo de piropo ahí escondido, pero no estaba seguro de cómo tomárselo. Ni siquiera sabía si se creía la historia o si era una de esas frases que usaba la gente para romper el hielo.

—Sigo sin ser Jeremy —volvió a disculparse. Él le sonrió, quitándole importancia. Las luces tenues de la sala iluminaban severamente los ángulos de su cara, su nariz respingona y su mandíbula afilada, cubierta por una barba corta, negra y espesa.

—Soy Simon, por cierto.

—Isaac —dijo él.

 _LCD Soundsystem_ sonaba suavemente de fondo mientras montaban el escenario. Él clavó la vista en la pantalla de su móvil para que pareciera que tenía algo que hacer. Quedaban aún veinte minutos para que empezara el concierto.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien? —insistió él, señalando al lugar en el que Isaac había colgado su chaqueta sobre la valla a su espalda, tratando de ocupar el mayor espacio posible.

—No. Lo puedo quitar de aquí si te molesta… —empezó a decir, estirándose a por ella, pero él le frenó.

—No, no te preocupes. Así tenemos más sitio.

Isaac volvió a intentar media sonrisa. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo.

—¿Les has visto antes en directo? —le preguntó Simon, peinándose con los dedos los rizos grandes y espesos que le caían sobre la frente, estudiadamente descuidados.

—No —contestó sencillamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y Isaac casi pudo ver en sus ojos el momento justo en el que decidió dejar de intentarlo.

No sabía hablar con extraños, nunca había sido capaz de tener una conversación a base de generalidades, comentarios sobre el tiempo y anécdotas inofensivas. Tenía tres amigos, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo los había conseguido.

—Quise venir en la última gira, pero me quedé sin entradas —dijo, y él se volvió a girar en su dirección, con una leve sonrisa en sus ojos pequeños y oscuros.

—Yo les vi cuando aún vivía en Brooklyn, antes de que se hicieran famosos. Eso es algo muy Brooklyn que decir, ¿verdad? —se dio cuenta, haciendo una mueca—. Lo siento.

Él sonrió, y fue genuino.

—¿Eres de allí?

—Sí, me vine a California por trabajo hace unos años.

—¿Sillicon Valley?

—Dios, no —dijo horrorizado—. Soy enfermero.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia un rato, de turnos rotatorios en el hospital y discos de vinilo y buenas tiendas de tatuajes, y cuando Simon se fue a por una cerveza le preguntó si quería algo, así que Isaac se encontró con un vaso del plástico en la mano y la promesa de invitar a la siguiente. Simon hablaba con todo el cuerpo, ocupando todo el espacio a su alrededor con grandes gestos de sus manos y su risa profunda y sonora, el tipo de persona que nunca pasaba desapercibida, y Isaac se sentía extraño y pequeño a su lado, aunque le sacaba una cabeza. Le fascinaba y a la vez le daba un poco de miedo.

Llevaban años coincidiendo en conciertos sin llegar a conocerse. El de _Royal Headache_ un par de meses antes, el de _A Place to Bury Strangers_ el otoño anterior, el de _Interpol_ al que fue capaz de arrastrar a Cora en la última gira. Había empezado a crecer en Isaac la pequeña esperanza de tener alguien con quien ir a los próximos, y se lo propuso con la siguiente cerveza, antes de que el grupo saliera al escenario y el alud de sonido les engulliera.

Los bajos le retumbaban en el pecho, los agudos se le clavaban en los tímpanos. Simon movía la cabeza al ritmo de la batería, y las luces blancas se enredaban entre su pelo. Entre un golpe del bombo y el siguiente, cuando el ruido no era tan ensordecedor como para impedirles pensar, se acercó a gritarle algo al oído que Isaac no llegó a entender, y sus dedos le rodearon el codo, quedándose allí un segundo más de los necesarios. Tenía las manos frías. 

El concierto duró una hora y media que pareció un pestañeo. Cada canción se mezclaba con la siguiente, una pared de punk y luces estroboscópicas. La gente frente a él se había convertido en un mar de cuerpos que gritaban como uno solo, saltando y moviéndose de lado a lado todos a la vez, como las patas de un ciempiés gigantesco.

Siempre se perdía un poco allí, en medio de toda esa gente sin inhibiciones. Él ya no era así, ya no era el tipo de persona que dejaba que la parte primaria y salvaje de su cerebro tomara el control, porque le daba miedo no recordar cómo volver a la normalidad cuando se parara la música. 

La última nota de guitarra se desvaneció en el aire, terminando con un estallido electrónico del ampli. Él se oyó gritar con la garganta de otras mil personas, mientras el grupo salía del escenario. El cantante estaba lanzando el setlist hecho un avión de papel a la gente de las primeras filas, y el silencio le zumbaba en los oídos y le hormigueaba el los brazos.

Habían encendido algunas luces de ambiente, neones de color azul pálido y amarillo que brillaban en el hueco bajo la nuez de Simon, húmedo de sudor. El pelo de las sienes se le pegaba a la piel.

—Ha sido la hostia, ¿no? —dijo. Sonaba como acolchado bajo el zumbido grave en sus oídos y el sonido de la sangre latiéndole en los tímpanos. 

Isaac buscó su vaso de cerveza en el suelo, al que no le quedaba más que un trago tibio y amargo.

—Deja que te invite a otra —dijo Simon, y él asintió con un murmullo. Habían puesto música, y el público se movía hacia la barra para pedir una última antes de irse a casa, o al próximo bar. Era uno de esos jueves tontos de pincipios de primavera en los que la gente tendía a olvidarse de que al día siguiente madrugaban. La adrenalina aún le nublaba la vista, como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño.

Hablaron de lo típico que se habla después de un concierto, de las canciones que habían tocado y las que se habían quedado fuera, de lo bien que sonaban en directo y lo bueno que era el disco nuevo, y se enzarzaron en una discusión inútil sobre cuál era el mejor de su discografía, en la que ninguno tenía argumentos suficientes para convencer al otro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía con quién hablar de música de esa manera, y no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

Con Scott había empezado así, compartiendo unos auriculares para escuchar a _Los Ramones_ o a _The Clash_ , discos que habían oído un millón de veces pero que de repente sonaban como algo distinto. Todo parecía más sencillo cuando eso era suficiente para enamorarse de alguien.

—Necesito un cigarro —dijo Simon, sacando una cajetilla de tabaco bolsillo de sus vaqueros—. ¿Fumas?

—No, pero te acompaño. 

Le siguió a la calle, a la noche fresca y húmeda de San José, y le observó mientras lo encendía. Hacía años que había dejado de fumar, y no había tenido la tentación de retomarlo. Nunca había fumado por gusto, siempre había sido algo que hacer en vez de pensar, o de hablar, o de buscarse un problema con alguien. Abría el celofán de la cajetilla con cuidado, sacaba uno y lo encendía con una calada profunda, y durante esos pocos segundos lo demás se paraba. Cuando exhalaba el humo denso y gris todo se veía de otra manera. Le calmaba como a otros lo hacía el contar hasta diez.

—Mi apartamento está aquí al lado —dijo Simon, lamiéndose los labios antes de expulsar el humo.

—Qué suerte —contestó tras un segundo—, es una buena zona.

—Lo digo por si quieres subir a tomar algo —añadió él, con media sonrisa cómplice. Isaac levantó su botellín de cerveza, el cuarto de la noche, y él se rio—. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Ya lo sé —reconoció, dejándose caer contra la fachada de ladrillo, que estaba fría contra su espalda.

—¿Es un no, entonces?

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo.

Simon se rascó la barbilla, sonriendo de medio lado, como si no acabara de creerle. 

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—No.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Porque claramente no soy yo, yo soy estupendo —bromeó con suficiencia—. Y tú no eres hetero.

Isaac se sintió sonreír.

—No me va el sexo sin compromiso, y no creo que esto pudiera funcionar a otro nivel.

—Ah— dijo, negando con la cabeza, como decepcionado—, ya entiendo. Estás enamorado. ¿Quién es, un amigo? ¿El novio de un amigo? No seas tan estúpido de seguir enamorado de tu ex, como hago yo.

Isaac le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de contestar.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso.

—Siempre lo es. 

Simon se acordó de que tenía un cigarro entre los dedos, y se lo llevó a los labios. Tenía la boca pequeña y roja, y Isaac se preguntó cómo sería besarle, si sentiría algo. 

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó a cambio—. Con tu ex.

Él se rascó el ojo con un nudillo, el humo se le enredó entre el pelo.

—Me dijo que buscábamos cosas distintas y se fue, sin más explicación. Llevábamos saliendo seis años, viviendo juntos tres —dijo, y se le escapó una sonrisa nerviosa—. Por eso estoy en Tinder haciendo el gilipollas, y tratando de ligar con tíos que no están disponibles. No sé qué tengo que hacer, porque él sigue siendo la misma persona con la que yo… —se cortó, mirando un segundo su botellín de cerveza antes de darle un trago. 

—El mío vive al otro lado del país —se descubrió diciendo Isaac, y respiró hondo—. Nos vemos una vez al año.

—Qué mierda, tío —contestó él. Parecía sincero.

—Yo no me puedo mudar, y él no se puede mudar, y no sabemos hacer lo de las relaciones a distancia, así que… —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Era un alivio poder hablar de ello sin tener que dar más explicaciones, sin matizar lo que había hecho uno, lo que había dicho el otro; simplificar la situación hasta sus partículas más elementales y darse cuenta de que seguía siendo una putada.

—No sé qué es peor, que no te quieran o que lo hagan pero no sirva de nada —se rio Simon con tristeza—. No voy a seguir insistiendo, no soy tan patético, pero… a veces ayuda que alguien te folle bien, ¿sabes? —dijo, tirando lo que quedaba de su cigarro al suelo—. Te hace sentir menos solo.

—Vuelve a preguntármelo —se sorprendió pidiéndole. 

Simon le dio un segundo para cambiar de idea, mirándole como si esperara que Isaac fuera a salir corriendo. Él no estaba muy seguro de por qué no lo hacía. Lo cierto era que Danny no estaba ahí, y él necesitaba dejar de vivir como si fuera viudo.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

—Vale.

Estaba a un par de calles de distancia, que recorrieron en un silencio nervioso. El apartamento era pequeño, una sola habitación que hacía las veces de dormitorio, salón, cocina y comedor, con un par de biombos que dividían el espacio. No había dónde esconderse, porque la cama estaba allí mismo, hecha pulcramente y cubierta con un edredón de cuadros.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Un vaso de agua, un whisky…

—No —dijo, y le besó para quitarse la indecisión de encima.

Fue extraño, al principio. Simon no era Danny. Su cuerpo era fibroso donde el de Danny era músculo ancho y sólido; su piel era tan pálida que parecía translúcida, y tenía pelo en el pecho entre el que Isaac podía meter los dedos, cuando el de Danny era tan fino, solo un trazo bajando por su tripa, que apenas era una caricia.

Besarle a él no era igual, no era tan bueno, aunque le gustaba la sensación de la barba arañándole la mejilla, en su cuello, entre sus piernas. 

—No te enamores de mí —dijo Simon riéndose, cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

—No te preocupes —contestó, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

— _Ouch._

Era desapasionado, sexo utilitario y sin florituras, porque no había necesidad de fingir las cosas que con Danny eran tan naturales. Simon sabía como moverse, cómo tocarle cuando Isaac le guiaba la mano hasta su culo, qué era lo que le gustaba cuando se le escapaba un gruñido, para poder volver a hacerlo igual. Tenía la polla grande y la lengua inquieta, y no le estaba cambiando la vida.

La mejor parte de hacerlo con Danny era todo lo que pasaba mientras tanto, todas las horas de besos perezosos mientras se tocaban, todas las palabras susurradas al oído cuando se hundía en él despacio, las manos clavándose en su espalda y los labios recorriéndole la nuca, el idioma que hablaban los pequeños cambios en su respiración y en el latido de su corazón, que Isaac hablaba como si hubiera nacido allí.

A Danny quería hacerle gemir, revolverse desesperado entre las sábanas, clavar los dedos en el colchón hasta que le dolieran las manos. Con Simon tenía que recordarse que seguía allí. No sabía hacerlo de esa manera, sin abrirse el pecho en dos como una nuez y entregar todo lo que tenía, pero una parte de él estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando se corrieron fue en silencio, uno sobre el otro pero no juntos. Isaac esperó a recobrar el aliento y se levantó para ir al baño, a tirar el condón y limpiarse un poco. Se miró en el pequeño espejo, frotándose con el pulgar las manchas rojas que le había dejado con la barba sobre su piel.

—Hay un paquete de toallitas húmedas en el estante de abajo —dijo Simon desde la cama—, lánzamelo cuando puedas.

Cuando salió del baño él estaba pasándose una por la tripa, iluminado sólo por la luz anaranjada de la mesilla. Isaac trató de buscar su ropa en la semioscuridad.

—¿Te vas?

—Tengo casi una hora de camino a mi casa —dijo, volviendo a meterse en sus vaqueros—. Es tarde.

—No tienes por qué irte.

—Me muevo mucho por la noche, no soy un buen compañero de cama.

—Cuando duermes, a lo mejor.

Isaac se rio, sentándose a su lado para ponerse las deportivas. 

Simon le observó mientras acababa de vestirse, estirado en la cama sin molestarse en cubrirse con la sábana. Él no estaba tan cómodo desnudo con él, ni siquiera después de lo que habían hecho.

—Ahora en serio, ha estado bien, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Isaac. Y era verdad, pero no había más que decir.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con mi número y me llamas algún día? —le pidió, cuando él se ponía la camiseta—. Sin compromiso. Si quieres tomarte una copa o si quieres volver a hacerlo… Podemos ser amigos y follar, ¿no? Eso es algo que la gente hace, creo.

—¿Ser follamigos? —replicó.

—Llamarlo así hace que suene poco sincero.

—Te avisaré si estoy por aquí —le dijo, no muy convencido de si iba en serio. Necesitaba aún un par de días para digerir lo que había pasado—. A lo mejor.

—No juegues conmigo —le dijo Simon con media sonrisa.

Isaac comprobó que llevaba todas sus cosas, el móvil en el bolsillo y la cartera dentro de la chaqueta.

—¿Necesitas que te de un beso antes de irme? —le preguntó. Podría hacerlo, pero no iba a significar nada.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe a la puerta? —fue su contestación.

—Creo que sabré encontrarla.

Él cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza, la imagen viva de la satisfacción. Isaac le echó una última mirada y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

No se atrevió a llamarle durante casi dos semanas. No podía evitar sentirse culpable; no por el sexo, sino por lo poco que le afectaba haberlo hecho. Había esperado algo horrible, despertarse un día para darse cuenta de que ya no echaba de menos a Danny, o que acostarse con otro le consumiera por dentro hasta volverle loco. No había pasado nada de eso. Le llamó una tarde que tenía cosas que hacer en San José, y volvieron a su apartamento a pasar media hora rodando entre las sábanas. En el mes siguiente quedaron tres o cuatro veces más así, para echar un polvo y tomarse una cerveza cada vez que sus horarios coincidían. 

Él no se lo dijo a Erica ni a Cora, ni a nadie más. No era importante, no había necesidad.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo Simon una tarde, mientras recuperaban el aliento—. El viernes toco con mi grupo…

—¿Tu grupo? —le tuvo que interrumpir. Se conocían desde hacía semanas y no sabían prácticamente nada el uno del otro. Sabían qué música escuchaban, qué libros leían, cómo les gustaba que les follaran, pero ni siquiera se conocían.

—Sí. No sé si es tu estilo, tocamos un poco de R&B, un poco de electrónica… —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de sonar desinteresado—. Nos han cogido para la fiesta de una empresa en Palo Alto. Va a ser un coñazo pero habrá comida gratis, por si te quieres pasar.

—¿Y tú eres el cantante? —le preguntó. 

Él asintió, sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

—No se me da muy bien, pero tengo carisma.

—Me lo creo —replicó Isaac con media sonrisa—. Suena bien, pero no sé si tendré tiempo.

Era verdad, pero no dejaba de ser una excusa para poder pensárselo. Quedar fuera de ese apartamento se sentía como algo distinto, más real, y no sabía si estaba preparado para eso. A lo mejor complicaba las cosas. A lo mejor ya estaban demasiado complicadas.

—Me voy —dijo, y él se estiró a por el paquete de tabaco en la mesilla.

El viernes por la mañana aún no le había dado una respuesta. Siempre podía ir un rato y marcharse pronto, o pasar la tarde con Erica y la niña y llamarle después, cuando la fiesta estuviera a punto de acabar, para echar un polvo rápido. También podría vivir si él, honestamente. 

Se pasó el dia entre las vides, probando las uvas para calcular el tiempo que le quedaba antes de tener que vendimiar. El Cabernet Sauvigon estaría en una semana o diez días y el Pinot aún tardaría un mes, pero las dos parecían prometedoras. La cosecha anterior había sido muy buena, y los crianzas se estaban vendiendo bien. Boyd no dejaba de decirle que su vino se iba agotando en todas las tiendas, y que sería bueno plantearse subir el precio el año siguiente, o ir estudiando la posibilidad de ampliar el terreno, pero a Isaac le gustaba cómo iban las cosas. Podría ganar más dinero, pero era feliz así, tenía suficiente, y no quería que su vino tuviera un precio prohibitivo que la gente como él no pudiera pagar. Por eso dejaba las cuestiones económicas en manos de Boyd, él era un estúpido y un idealista.

Era ya la hora de comer cuando le sonó el teléfono, y él se levantó de la mesa a buscarlo, tratando de inventarse una excusa creíble que darle a Simon para no ir a la fiesta. No necesitaba una excusa, en realidad. Podría perfectamene decir que no le apetecía y que le llamaría la semana siguiente para verle una noche. Ese era el tipo de relación que tenían, no tendría por qué ser tan difícil.

Cuando encontró el teléfono, en la mesa de café, no era el nombre de Simon el que aparecía en la pantalla.

—Ey —dijo al descolgar, y se dejó caer en el sofá. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su boca. Hacía un par de meses que no hablaba con Danny, porque era más fácil si no lo hacían, pero no había un día en el que no pensara en llamarle sólo para saber que estaba allí.

—¿Isaac? —contestó Danny con un quejido, con la voz pequeña y débil, y algo se le rompió a él en el pecho.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó, incorporándose como si quisiera echar a correr. No había a dónde ir, Danny estaba tan lejos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. No, es… Es mi abuelo —dijo, y se le escapó un sollozo ahogado—. Mi abuelo se ha muerto.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: 
> 
> \- Referencias al suicidio de la madre de Isaac.  
> \- Menciones del abuso que sufrió Isaac a manos de su padre.  
> \- Conversaciones sobre infidelidad (?)  
> \- Isaac y Danny tienen sexo con otra gente, de manera más explícita en el caso del primero.
> 
> Si se me ha pasado algo no dudéis en hacérmelo saber, soy muy horrible con estas cosas.
> 
> El título del capítulo es una frase de _Wasted_ , del grupo Slut.
> 
> Visitadme en [tuiter](https://twitter.com/tuai) y [tumblr.](http://t-u-a-i.tumblr.com/)


	12. And heaven will smell like the airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a littlegelen, como siempre; por el beteo, por su generosidad y por ser maravillosa cuando no me lo merezco.
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir. Siempre hay parte de mí en todos los personajes y en todas las situaciones, pero en este capítulo más que nunca. He llorado mucho, he revisitado cosas que creí que tenía superadas y parece que no lo están, he llorado otro poquito más.
> 
> No escribo para nadie más que para mí, la mayor parte del tiempo. Que alguien lo lea es sólo un bonus añadido en esta especie de terapia/obsesión que me consume, pero los kudos son bonitos, y los comentarios aún más. Aquí, en twitter, en tumblr, por paloma mensajera. Ayuda mucho saber que hay gente ahí fuera que me lee y que entiende lo que intento hacer, que me entiende un poco. Comparto más con vosotros que con mi psicólogo. Así que, eso. Si tenéis un segundo para levantar la mano y decirme que seguís aquí y seguís leyendo, me alegraría el día.

—No, es… Es mi abuelo —consiguió decir Danny, antes de que que las palabras se le atravesaran en la garganta—. Mi abuelo se ha muerto.

—Joder —respondió Isaac a media voz, desde el otro lado de la línea—. Lo siento. 

Él se tapó los ojos con la mano, dejando descansar la cabeza contra el volante de su coche. Llevaba cinco minutos en el aparcamiento del trabajo, tratando de calmarse lo suficiente como para atreverse a conducir hasta casa.

Llevaba enfermo muchos años, y las operaciones y los tratamientos con quimioterapia no habían hecho más que posponer lo inevitable unos pocos meses cada vez. Saber que iba a pasar no lo había hecho más fácil, por alguna razón.

—Danny, ¿estás bien? —musitó Isaac—. ¿Quieres…? 

—Sólo necesitaba hablar contigo —le cortó. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había llamado, pero antes de darse cuenta tenía su número marcado en la pantalla. Sólo necesitaba saber que estaba allí, oír su voz un momento.

Trató de no hacer ruido mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, pero sabía que el sonido entrecortado de su respiración le delataba.

—Estoy aquí, ¿vale? No te preocupes —dijo Isaac, y él tuvo que alejarse el teléfono un segundo, presionando el micrófono contra su hombro, para que no le oyera sollozar. No estaba preparado para eso, para necesitarle tanto. _Aquí_ era demasiado lejos, kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia cuando él le quería allí a su lado.

Se permitió un minuto más antes de recomponerse. Carraspeó, tratando de que su voz no sonara tan frágil.

—El funeral es mañana —dijo, y se sorbió la nariz—. Tengo que ir a casa a por la ropa y luego al aeropuerto y no… No se qué estoy haciendo. Estoy llorando en el coche —dijo, con una especie de carcajada que le sonó desquiciada—. Se ha muerto esta madrugada y me han llamado sólo hace una hora, y no sé si hay algún vuelo nocturno a Honolulu.

Había pasado la última hora en una especie de trance. Tenía una reunión que dirigir, así que, después de colgarle el teléfono a su hermano Patrick, había ido al baño a lavarse la cara y había avisado de que sería breve, porque tenía que ocuparse de una emergencia familiar. Consiguió mantener la calma porque era lo que él hacía, compartimentalizar, ordenar sus prioridades, solucionar problemas.

—¿Hay alguien en Washington contigo? —le preguntó Isaac. Él negó con la cabeza, antes de darse cuenta de que no podía verle.

—Mis padres llevan allí desde la semana pasada —dijo. Trató de respirar hondo, pero había algo oprimiéndole el pecho, rodeándole la garganta—. Era cuestión de tiempo, estaba… Estaba muy mal.

Resopló, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos.

—No te preocupes. Ve a casa, haz la maleta. Yo te voy a reservar el vuelo, ¿vale?

—No tienes por qué hacer eso —contestó sin mucha fuerza. La voz de Isaac le rodeaba como una manta, una de esas gordas de lana que se sentían pesadas y demasiado calientes. Se le hacía un poco difícil respirar, el aire a su alrededor estaba saturado de su afecto, como una bruma que era a la vez reconfortante y estaba insoportablemente cargada de responsabilidad. 

—No seas idiota.

—No puedo pedirte… No tengo derecho.

—No me estás pidiendo nada, me estoy ofreciendo yo —contestó simplemente Isaac, como si no fuera una discusión que estuviera dispuesto a tener. 

—No seas tan bueno conmigo —le suplicó.

—¿Por qué?

—Me hace sentir peor persona. 

Danny creyó poder oír su sonrisa a través del teléfono.

—Vas a tener que aprender a vivir con ello —dijo—. Estoy abriendo Google Flights.

Él puso el móvil en manos libres y lo dejó en el hueco del salpicadero. Aún tardó un momento en arrancar el coche, que se despertó con un rugido sordo. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y el principio de un dolor de cabeza naciéndole en las sienes, afilado como un cuchillo.

—Nunca he estado en un funeral —dijo, y puso la marcha atrás para salir de su plaza de aparcamiento. 

—Son una mierda —contestó Isaac sencillamente.

El guarda de seguridad de la barrera se despidió de él con un gesto, y Danny tomó la carretera que llevaba hasta la ciudad. Podía oír a Isaac encender su ordenador lento y pesado, teclear ruidosamente la contraseña y maldecir a media voz mientras esperaba a que se pusiera en marcha para abrir el navegador. Podía verle allí, sentado en la mesa del comedor que siempre estaba cubierta de papeles, cartas sin abrir y tazas de café del día anterior, con su camiseta demasiado vieja y el sol entrando por la ventana. Siempre había sol allí, y a esas horas empezaría a calentar la parte de atrás de la casa, la pared de la habitación. Algunos días después de comer se echaban una siesta bajo las sábanas, porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer, y dejaban que la luz del sol dibujara siluetas a través de las persianas. Danny contaba las líneas que se iluminaban en la piel de Isaac, abrazando las curvas de sus hombros y su espalda, y las recorría con los dedos.

Isaac sonreía todo el tiempo, una sonrisa contenta y satisfecha, como si eso fuera suficiente. Era tan sencillo cuando estaban juntos.

—¿Ida y vuelta? —dijo tras un momento. El clic del ratón sonaba frenético.

—No. No lo sé. Es igual —contestó Danny, porque sólo necesitaba llegar hasta allí. Eran once horas de vuelo, y ninguna compañía lo hacía directo desde DC, así que si no había vuelos nocturnos tendría que hacer noche en algún hotel cerca del aeropuerto, en Los Angeles, en Portland, o en…

—Isaac —dijo.

—San Francisco —contestó él, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. El vuelo de las cinco y diez a San Francisco.

—¿Llego a Hawaii antes de mediodía?

—Saldrías de aquí a las ocho de la mañana, con el cambio de hora estarías allí a las once.

Danny se acordó de tomar aire. Miró el reloj digital del salpicadero, y apretó el pie en el acelerador.

—Creo que llego a tiempo.

—Yo puedo ir a San Francisco —dijo Isaac en un murmullo, dejando que Danny le diera el significado que quisiera.

Él adelantó a un camión, a dos monovolúmenes negros.

—¿Estoy siendo egoísta si te lo pido? —preguntó, pero ya había tomado una decisión, ya no sería capaz de pasar la noche en cualquier otro sitio, cualquier hotel frío junto a la autopista en el que no estuviera Isaac.

—Ha sido idea mía.

—¿Si estuviera siendo egoísta, me lo dirías?

—Probablemente no —respondió sencillamente—. ¿Pasillo o ventana?

—Isaac, en serio.

Él suspiro, con tristeza más que con cansancio.

—Si prefieres no tener que verme sólo dilo. Porque puedo quedarme en casa, o puedo sacarte billete para el de las cinco y media a Nueva York.

Sabía que lo decía en serio, que en ese momento haría por Danny todo lo que le pidiera, porque ese era el tipo de persona que Isaac era. Y eso era lo peor, que nunca se le había dado bien decir que no, y que Danny nunca había sabido dónde parar.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

' _Otra vez_ ', quiso decir. ' _Más_ '.

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Joder —masculló, arrugando la boca. Se ocupó en mantener los ojos fijos en la carretera frente a él, en los coches a su alrededor. La próxima salida era la suya, y él puso el intermitente, que resonó rítmico en el silencio que Isaac había dejado en el aire—. Quiero verte. Necesito… Te echo mucho de menos.

—Deletréame tu segundo nombre —fue su contestación.

Danny lo hizo, y le dio el resto de sus datos para hacer la reserva mientras aparcaba el coche y subía a casa a hacer la maleta.

—Te tendría que llegar la tarjeta de embarque al email —dijo Isaac, cuando acabó todo el proceso, y el móvil de Danny sonó con un tintineo electrónico, avisándole de que lo había hecho. 

Él guardó el cepillo de dientes en el neceser y lo metió en su pequeña bolsa de viaje. Sólo entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos un segundo, pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en la camisa que llevaba meses preparada en una funda al fondo de su armario.

—Gracias —suspiró.

—No digas tonterías.

—No sólo por esto.

—Ya lo sé, Danny —le interrumpió—. No tienes por qué darlas. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

—Tú no me lo habrías pedido.

—Eso sólo me hace quedar como un cobarde —dijo calladamente Isaac—. No llegues tarde al aeropuerto.

—Voy a pedir un _Uber_ —le dijo—. Tengo que colgar.

—Vale. Nos vemos esta noche —se despidió Isaac, y Danny se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba pasando, de que iba a verle. Sólo iban a ser unas pocas horas, pero iba a tocarle y a escuchar su voz y a tenerle entre sus brazos.

El coche le recogió en la esquina de su manzana, y llegó al aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra para comerse un sandwich en una cafetería antes de embarcar.

Los vuelos de costa a costa siempre eran extraños. El tiempo parecía no tener sentido, se encogía y se estiraba a la merced de los husos horarios que iba cruzando. Se pasó casi seis horas en un avión, y cuando tocó tierra sólo habían corrido tres, y el sol aún estaba naranja rojizo sobre el horizonte. 

Sólo llevaba la pequeña bolsa de mano, así que pasó de largo las cintas de recogida de equipajes, con la vista clavada en las puertas automáticas de la salida y en los cuerpos que se intuían más allá del cristal translúcido. Isaac estaba en medio de todos ellos, como un haz de luz. Mientras caminaba hacia él las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos. No sólo por su abuelo, al que llevaba llorando intermitentemente todo el vuelo, cada vez que permitía vagar a su mente, sino también por otro millón de cosas a las que no estaba seguro de poder ponerles nombre. Alivio era una de ellas. Gratitud. La sensación de quererle tanto que no cabía en su propio cuerpo.

—Menos mal que estás aquí —fue lo primero que Danny le dijo, metiéndose entre los brazos que había abierto para él, y se fundió contra su cuerpo—. Te he echado tanto de menos —murmuró.

Isaac llevó las manos a su mandíbula, y clavó en él la vista como si necesitara asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sus ojos parecían tristes, pero seguían siendo brillantes, azules como un cielo de tormenta. Tenía la piel dorada por el sol, el pelo un poco más rubio que en diciembre. El verano le sentaba bien.

—Ven aquí —le dijo Isaac, como si fuera posible acercarse más a él. Apoyó la mejilla contra su sien, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo, y Danny soltó el aire en un resoplido largo y débil, y se aferró con fuerza a la tela de su camiseta.

—Gracias por venir a por mí —dijo, metiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello. Olía tan bien, tal y como le recordaba, algo tan inexplicable y tan inconfundiblemente él.

—Deja de decir eso —le pidió.

Danny podía sentir el calor de la piel de Isaac en sus labios, y se preguntó si tenía derecho a hacerlo, cuando todo lo que lo separaba de un beso era la intención. No quería cruzar más límites, pero le necesitaba tanto que le dolía. Se había pasado horas con la boca sobre ese punto justo de su cuello, pellizcando la piel con los labios, mordiéndola juguetonamente, recorriéndola con la lengua y cubriéndola de besos pequeños. A veces simplemente respirando contra ella mientras Isaac le tocaba bajo las sábanas. No podía entender que ese centímetro de piel en el cuello de Isaac ya no fuera suyo; que tampoco lo fueran sus dedos ni su ombligo ni sus rodillas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó él, bajando los dedos por su nuca—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?

—Estoy cansado.

Su siguiente vuelo salía en doce horas. Isaac le cogió la bolsa y fueron hasta el coche, que había dejado en el último nivel del interminable aparcamiento. Después de una breve búsqueda en Google encontraron un puñado de hoteles a cinco minutos del allí, y Danny le dio indicaciones hasta el que parecía menos deprimente. Isaac condujo en silencio y él le miró hacerlo, con los últimos rayos de sol colándose por el parabrisas cubierto de polvo.

La habitación que les dieron tenía dos camas individuales juntas contra una pared, y un espejo sobre el escritorio en la opuesta. Danny cazó su reflejo en él un segundo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la piel cenicienta.

—Estoy hecho una mierda —dijo, y se estiró a por la bolsa con la que Isaac seguía cargando, rezando por encontrar un bote de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza perdido entre sus cosas. Al abrir la maleta la camisa de flores seguía allí, metida en su funda de plástico, y él aprovechó para colgarla cuidadosamente en el armario.

—Va a ser en la playa —dijo. Iban a incinerarle y a tirar sus cenizas al mar, para que alimentaran a las algas y los peces. Llevaba tantos años malo que había tenido tiempo de planearlo. Les había hecho prometer que no sería una de esas ceremonias tristes con trajes negros y campanas de iglesia.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió la mano de Isaac en torno a su muñeca, alejándole del armario. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llorado en ese día que empezaba a hacerse eterno. Sólo un par de lágrimas cada vez que se permitía recordarse por qué estaba allí, pero eran suficientes para sentirse débil y patético.

—Debes de pensar que soy un idiota —dijo, cuando se encontró de nuevo entre los brazos de Isaac.

—¿Por estar triste?

—No paro de llorar —contestó, aunque sabía que tenía derecho a hacerlo. Su abuelo le había enseñado a pescar, a cambiar el aceite al coche, a hacer taladros en las paredes para colgar estanterías. Se habían pasado un verano entero, cuando él tenía diecinueve años, cambiando la instalación eléctrica de su casa en Oahu, abriendo agujeros en el techo para sacar cables de la luz. Su abuelo siempre había tenido paciencia con él, siempre había sido el que mejor le entendía. 

En los sesenta, durante la guerra de Vietnam, se registró como objetor de conciencia. Nunca hablaba de ello, porque nunca hablaba de casi nada, pero el ensayo que le obligaron a escribir detallando sus razones para no alistarse seguía enmarcado en el salón de su casa. Escribió que no iba a participar en una guerra injusta para defender a un país que no era el suyo. Él era ciudadano de _Hawaiʻi_ , como lo habían sido todos sus antepasados, que se remontaban hasta _Umi-a-Līloa_. No reconocía el gobierno de Estados Unidos, para los que su tierra no era nada más que una fábrica de azúcar y una base militar. Denegaron su petición, como era de esperar, y él pasó dos años en la cárcel cuando se negó a alistarse. Su hijo, el padre de Danny, tenía entonces diez años. Su mujer tuvo que entrar a trabajar a una planta conservera, pelando piñas hasta que le sangraban las manos. 

Lo poco del idioma que Danny sabía hablar se lo había enseñado él, palabras sueltas, nombres de plantas y peces y dioses antiguos en los que nadie creía ya. Cuando salió del armario, con la voz pequeña y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, él le dijo que los guerreros hawaianos llevaban acostándose juntos cientos de años, porque cómo podían confiar en un hombre en la batalla si no lo habían tomado como amante. Fue mucho más de lo que Danny necesitaba oír con quince años, pero también fue la primera vez que no sintió que ser gay le hiciera menos fuerte, o menos hombre, o simplemente menos.

—La última vez que le vi… —empezó a decir, en apenas un hilo de voz, con las lágrimas empapando el hombro de la camiseta de Isaac—. Sólo podía comer batidos de proteínas, y ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama. Creo que la mitad del tiempo no sabía ni quién era. Estaba tan flaco, y yo… —dijo, antes de que un sollozo se abriera paso a través de su garganta. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, de lo culpable que se sentía—. Yo pasaba frente a la puerta de su habitación sin mirarle. Ni siquiera entré a saludarle. Estaba tan flaco.

Isaac le estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos, dejando descansar los labios contra su pelo.

Nunca había podido despedirse de él, porque no se había atrevido a mirarle a los ojos, porque era un cobarde. No recordaba la última conversación que habían tenido. Nunca había podido decirle lo mucho que le quería.

Cuando las piernas dejaron de sujetarle, Isaac lo hizo por él. Él lloró por todas las cosas que nunca más harían juntos, por todas las que nunca se dirían. No volverían a salir a pescar de madrugada, con un termo de café y un montón de horas por delante en las que sólo se oiría el murmullo del mar. No volvería a ver su sonrisa orgullosa cada vez que Danny ganaba una discusión con sus hermanos, ni su mirada feroz cuando su madre se lo reprochaba. Lloró hasta vaciarse, hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

No hizo falta que Isaac dijera nada. Las palabras no iban a ayudarle tanto como los dedos clavándose con fuerza en su espalda y la invitación silenciosa a llorar feo y hasta agotarse. No le daba miedo que Isaac le viera así, vulnerable y más desnudo de lo que había estado nunca. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no le hubiera entregado ya, ni un milímetro de piel fina y delicada que no le hubiera ofrecido, sin temor a que clavara en él los colmillos. 

Tardó una eternidad en calmarse lo suficiente como para volver a respirar sin que se le atravesara en los pulmones. Se sorbió la nariz y se secó los ojos con los nudillos, y ni aun así Isaac dejó que se apartara más de un palmo de él. 

—Joder —murmuró, soltando un suspiro entrecortado. 

—¿Mejor? —le dijo él cuidadosamente, con las manos en su nuca.

—Sí.

Era extrañamente cierto. Se sentía el pecho hueco de repente, y las sienes le pulsaban con un dolor agudo y casi ensordecedor pero, por primera vez desde que había recibido la llamada, se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a ello sin derrumbarse.

—Estás muy guapo cuando lloras —bromeó Isaac. 

—Cállate —dijo Danny, apartándole para ir a sonarse la nariz al baño, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

—Es en serio. Tendrías que verme a mí, se me llena toda la cara de ronchas.

Él abrió el grifo para lavarse los ojos. Había perdido una lentilla en algún momento, así que se quitó la otra y la tiró, esperando haberse acordado de meter un par de repuesto en la maleta.

—Tú le gustabas —murmuró tras un segundo, estirándose a por una toalla para secarse la cara.

—¿Le hablaste de mí? —contestó él tímidamente desde la habitación.

—Vio algunas fotos en Facebook hace un par de años. Dijo que parecías buen chico —recordó, con una sonrisa. Le mandaba emails de vez en cuando, desde su clase de informática para jubilados. Eran concisos y directos al grano, como él, y jamás tenían un solo signo de puntuación—. Dijo que las cosas iban a salir bien al final. Que el hombre no había venido al mundo a sufrir, así que no teníamos de qué preocuparnos.

—Así que no era católico —bromeó Isaac.

Nunca se había definido, de una manera o de la contraria. Demasiado racional para creer y demasiado indiferente como para declararse ateo. Danny también había sacado eso de él.

Todo eso sería más fácil si creyera en algún Dios. Podría consolarse pensando que volvería a ver a su abuelo en el cielo, que velaría por él mientras tanto. La idea de que esa persona que había tocado su vida de una manera tan honda, tan tremenda, simplemente se había apagado y había dejado de existir era desoladora. No era capaz de entender que alguien sólo existiera en las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en su cerebro, no tenía sentido.

Necesitó un momento para recomponerse antes de salir del baño. Había encontrado ibuprofeno en su neceser, pero necesitaba una copa mucho más. Rezó por que hubiera un minibar con suficientes botellas de ginebra.

—Tienen servicio de habitaciones —dijo Isaac cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta de nuevo. Se apoyaba con la cadera en el escritorio, y tenía una carta plastificada en las manos, que miraba con una mezcla de interés y desagrado—. ¿Sandwich vegetal, de pollo, de bacon con lechuga y tomate…?

—Pide lo que quieras, yo voy a emborracharme.

—Ya he mirado, la única que tienen es _Gordon's_.

Danny hizo una mueca, pero sólo tardó un segundo en decidir que no le importaba que supiera a desinfectante siempre que le ayudara a dormir.

—Mejor _Gordon's_ que nada.

—Voy a por hielo, entonces —dijo, cogiendo la cubitera de encima de la pequeña nevera.

—Puedo ir yo, ¿sabes? —replicó Danny, acercándose a quitársela—. No estoy manco.

—Sólo estoy intentando ayudar.

—Deja de ser tan bueno —le pidió otra vez. La primera no había surtido mucho efecto.

—No quiero —contestó, a media voz. Danny se dio cuenta de que había acorralado a Isaac entre su cuerpo y la mesa a su espalda, pero tardó un segundo en decidirse a dar un paso atrás. El aire se había vuelto pesado a su alrededor. La mirada de Isaac se movía lentamente de sus ojos a sus labios, con una parte de culpabilidad y otras nueve de algo más oscuro que a Danny le enredó el estómago en nudos.

Isaac se movió antes, ladeando la cabeza sólo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que Danny se atreviera a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. El primer beso fue pequeño y casto, como una pregunta, sólo un roce de labios que le recorrió en un escalofrío todo el cuerpo. El segundo se volvió desesperado, con los dedos hundiéndose en la piel y la lengua hambrienta. Sus respiraciones eran casi un gruñido ahogándose contra sus bocas, mientras las manos se metían debajo de la ropa como si quemara.

Danny le empujó contra la mesa, clavando en él la cadera con un quejido. Isaac tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, recorriéndole la raíz del pelo con las uñas, y Danny sólo quería tenerle más cerca, sentirle más, consumirle como una bomba atómica. Subió las manos por sus costados, arrastrando la tela de su camiseta.

—Quítatela —dijo, tirando de ella con impaciencia. Isaac lo hizo en un movimiento rápido, y él se frenó un segundo para admirarle. Su cuello largo y pálido, sus clavículas afiladas. Recorrió con los dedos la tinta que adornaba sus hombros y la piel fina del interior de sus brazos. Dejó que la mirada vagara hasta sus pezones pequeños y rosas, duros contra la punta de su lengua. La barra de metal que atravesaba el derecho tintineó contra sus dientes, y él lo mordió hasta que Isaac le regaló un gemido.

—Joder, Danny —gruñó, y él siguió bajando por su pecho, por su estómago, hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo frente a él. Isaac se aferró al borde del escritorio con las dos manos—. No tienes que hacer esto —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Quieres que pare? —le preguntó, levantando la vista para mirarle a los ojos. El asomo de barba en su mejilla raspaba contra la tela de sus vaqueros. Podía sentir la polla de Isaac despertándose bajo la cremallera, y la necesidad de tenerle en su boca era insoportable, casi enloquecedora.

Isaac negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios, y metió los dedos entre su pelo.

Danny abrió el botón metálico de sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera lentamente, tirando de ellos hasta bajárselos a medio muslo. Sus bóxers eran de color azul, y el fino algodón no podía contener su erección, pesada y gorda. Danny la cubrió con una mano por encima de la tela, para sentir su calor.

—Me encanta tu polla —le dijo, y él suspiró desde el fondo del pecho, abriendo más las piernas. 

No la descubrió enseguida, contentándose con recorrerla con los labios a través de su ropa interior. Metió las manos bajo la tela para agarrar su culo, le arañó con los dientes la piel blanca justo bajo la cinturilla elástica y disfrutó viéndole retorcerse, sintiendo su erección crecer sin apenas ser tocada. Las ganas se convirtieron en algo líquido y caliente en la tripa de Danny. 

—Venga —dijo Isaac, con la voz ronca y los dedos en su mandíbula.

La necesidad de hundirle en su boca era más grande que la de averiguar hasta dónde podía torturar a Isaac antes de que suplicara, así que deslizó los bóxers hacia abajo, liberando su polla deliciosamente dura, la punta brillando de humedad. Sacó la lengua para probarla, y a Isaac se le escapó un quejido entre los dientes. 

La cubrió de saliva lentamente, dejando que su lengua recorriera cada curva, cada milímetro de piel hasta aprendérselos de nuevo. Rodeó la base con una mano y envolvió la punta con sus labios, levantando la vista para mirarle a los ojos mientras le tragaba cada vez más profundo, abriendo la garganta para él. Isaac cerró los dedos en torno a su nuca, y él subió la otra mano por su estómago, sintiendo los músculos en tensión a su paso. 

Nada le gustaba más que eso, esa sensación de tener todo el poder del mundo en su boca, de estar en control aun de rodillas y sirviéndole. Nada se la ponía más dura. Se volvía estúpido de deseo cuando Isaac recorría con la yema del pulgar la comisura de sus labios, abiertos en torno a su polla; cuando le sacaba de su boca y tenía que limpiarle saliva de la barbilla.

Cuando Isaac le miraba fascinado, con las mejillas encendidas y la respiración acelerada, murmurando:

—Qué bueno eres, joder.

Atrapaba el borde carnoso de la cabeza con los labios, mientras le bombeaba con una mano y la otra se perdía entre sus piernas. A veces paraba a tomar aire, y lamía una línea desde la base hasta la punta, y volvía a hacer el camino de vuelta con besos cortos y mojados. A veces clavaba las manos en los muslos de Isaac y miraba la polla frente a él, y la deseaba tanto que le mareaba. Entreabría la boca y dejaba que Isaac se enterrara en ella hasta llenarle, hasta que los labios le hormigueaban de tanto usarlos y la mandíbula le quemaba.

Danny sólo era vagamente consciente del movimiento desesperado de su cadera para conseguir un poco de fricción, de los gemidos necesitados que hacía con la garganta, vibrando a través de todo el cuerpo de Isaac.

—Vamos a la cama —le dijo él, tirando del pelo en su coronilla. Le puso de pie y le besó, mordiéndole los labios. Aún llevaba las botas, y los pantalones bajados sólo hasta por encima de las rodillas, y trató de desnudarse sin dejar de tocarle—. Joder —masculló, y Danny le frenó un momento, soltando una carcajada ahogada.

—Espera —le pidió, empezando a desabrocharse la camisa con los dedos torpes y nerviosos mientras él se descalzaba a pisotones.

—Ven aquí —dijo, tirando de la cintura de sus vaqueros hacia la cama.

—La colcha —exclamó, mientras Isaac encajaba su boca en el punto bajo su mandíbula que siempre le ponía la piel de gallina. Hundió los dedos entre sus rizos rubios y se le escapó un suspiro—. Quita la colcha. Nunca lavan esas cosas. 

Isaac murmuró un improperio y la apartó de un tirón, dejando que cayera a los pies de la cama de cualquier manera, y le arrastró con él sobre las sábanas frescas. Danny dejó que acabara de desnudarle, colando los dedos largos y hábiles bajo la ropa. 

Él subió las manos por su pecho, las bajó por sus costados, por la piel blanca cubierta de lunares y vello fino y rubio, como la pelusa de un melocotón maduro. Cuando llegó a su culo él respondió con un quejido contra sus labios.

—Dime lo que quieres —susurró sentándose sobre su cadera, atrapando la erección de Danny contra su cuerpo.

—Quiero follarte —respondió. Lo necesitaba tanto que le costaba respirar. Isaac se inclinó a besarle, sucio y salvaje, gimiendo sobre su boca y presionándose contra él con movimientos redondos y largos. Ya casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo abriéndose para él, le sentía en la punta de los dedos, en la boca del estómago. Isaac era como una llama viva, consumiéndole.

—¿Tienes condones? —le preguntó, apenas por encima de un murmullo, sin dejar de moverse sobre él con algo que cada vez estaba más cerca de la desesperación.

Danny necesitó un segundo para asimilar la pregunta, y uno más para encontrar la respuesta.

—No —dijo, clavando los dedos en la espalda de Isaac—. Mierda.

—Joder, tío.

—No creí… —empezó a justificarse, tratando de disipar la niebla de deseo alrededor de sus sentidos. Isaac aún seguía moviendo las caderas erráticamente sobre él, con una inercia que estaban demasiado calientes para parar. Durante un momento Danny se permitió pensar que no iba a pasar nada, que lo habían hecho sin condón antes porque siempre tenían cuidado y estaban limpios. No tendría por qué haber cambiado nada en el último medio año. Excepto todos esos con los que Danny se había acostado, y todos con los que Isaac se habría acostado, en los que ni siquiera quería pensar—. Joder.

—Da igual —gruñó Isaac, con otro golpe de cadera, duro y determinado—. Haz que me corra, tócame, como sea.

—No dejes de moverte —le pidió, encajándose en la curva de su culo. Llevó una mano a su cintura y con la otra rodeó su erección, dejando que fuera Isaac el que marcara el ritmo con las manos abiertas apoyándose en su pecho. Los músculos fuertes y largos se le marcaban bajo la piel elegantemente, tensándose en sus brazos, en su estómago, en sus muslos—. Dios, qué guapo eres —dijo en un murmullo.

Isaac negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Las pestañas casi refulgían doradas bajo las luces demasiado brillantes de la habitación.

Era suficiente tenerle allí, poder tocarle y probar la sal de su piel; y a la vez era insoportable tener que conformarse sólo con eso cuando tenía tan vivo en la memoria el recuerdo de su cuerpo, de cómo se sentía estar rodeado de Isaac, tan mezclado con él que el límite entre uno y otro sólo era un borrón en la yema de sus dedos.

Se corrieron así, furiosos y frustrados y hambrientos. Isaac se dejó caer sobre él aún temblando, y Danny le besó con la boca abierta y urgente mientras se derramaba bajo él con un quejido, aferrándose con fuerza a su cadera. Él le clavó los dedos en el pecho, le mordió con los labios mientras le llevaba a través de los últimos coletazos del orgasmo.

—Joder —dijo Danny, con una sacudida débil aún agitándole los huesos. Isaac suspiró cálido y agotado contra la piel de su cuello.

Recuperaron el aliento enredados, intercambiando besos perezosos y caricias que ya no tenían prisa por llegar a ninguna parte. 

El aire acondicionado les empezaba a levantar la piel de gallina y el cansancio se hundía en sus huesos, pero él no podía pensar en moverse, en hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso, recorrer con las palmas de sus manos la piel templada de Isaac y robarle besos en la comisura de la boca, en la mandíbula y en el lóbulo de la oreja. Danny no podía dejar de sonreír, y se sentía un poco culpable por ello.

Isaac hizo amago de apartarse, y él respondió con un gemido lloroso con el fondo de la garganta del que no tenía fuerzas para avergonzarse.

—Un segundo —dijo, besándole en la barbilla antes de incorporarse. Danny se apoyó en los codos para verle marchar, con sus piernas largas y su espalda ancha y su culo pequeño y pálido; todas esas esquinas de su cuerpo que había memorizado y recorrido mil veces con los labios. Le perdió de vista cuando entró al baño. El agua corrió un momento, y él esperó pacientemente hasta que volvió a aparecer por la puerta con una toalla húmeda en la mano.

Isaac se subió a la cama de nuevo, sentándose sobre sus piernas, y le limpió con cuidado, bajando la toalla tibia por su estómago lentamente.

—Gracias —dijo Danny, y él levantó la mirada enarcando las cejas—. Por dejar que sea un cliché y necesite echar un polvo cuando estoy de luto —aclaró.

—Así que eso es lo que ha sido —replicó Isaac, fingiendo ofenderse. 

Él se sentó, subiéndole las manos por los muslos.

—No quería verte sólo por esto —dijo, antes de posar los labios un segundo sobre el hombro desnudo de Isaac.

—Ya lo sé. Si hubieras venido por el sexo te habrías traído condones —le picó.

—He hecho la maleta con mucha prisa, no pensé que fueras a saltar sobre mí de esa manera. 

Isaac rodó hasta el otro lado de la cama, soltando un bufido que intentó no parecer una risa.

—Ya.

Danny le siguió, callándole con un beso por no decirle todo lo que le había echado de menos. 

—Podría hacerlo más a menudo —se permitió pensar en voz alta, con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Isaac. El pelo rubio le enmarcaba como un halo, y Danny no podía dejar de mirarle como si fuera algún tipo de magia, una aparición.

—¿Qué?

—Venir a California algún fin de semana.

Él sonrió con indulgencia.

—También podrías inventar una máquina de teletransporte, y nos iríamos a vivir a la Luna.

Danny apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se acurrucó junto a su costado, y dejó que él le colara los dedos entre el pelo.

—Allí hace mal tiempo.

—Viviríamos en una cápsula de metacrilato —replicó Isaac.

—Pondré a mis mejores ingenieros a trabajar en ello.

Sabía que era inútil pensarlo, y que la mayor parte del tiempo también era malo para su salud mental, pero los planes imposibles eran todo lo que tenían durante once meses al año. Había vivido con Isaac en esa maldita casa en Los Gatos, en un adosado de dos pisos en DC, en un palacete en casi todas las capitales de Europa y en un barco que paraba cada mes en un puerto distinto. Se había imaginado millones de vidas distintas, y todas eran con él.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana? —dijo Isaac tras un momento, en un susurro.

—No.

—¿Seguro? Porque puedo hacerlo, puedo dejar que Cam se ocupe de las cosas un par de días.

—De verdad —dijo Danny, agarrándose con más fuerza a su cintura—. Hawaii es un sitio feliz, no quiero que lo conozcas así.

—Puede ser feliz la próxima.

—No. Tengo planes para ti allí. Habrá _poke_ , cabañas en la playa y sexo en el barco de Will en mar abierto, mientras nos lleva la corriente —dijo, cerrando los ojos para imaginárselo un segundo—. Habrá cócteles con ron, y ni un solo funeral.

Isaac murmuró pensativamente.

—Cuando se murió mi padre… —empezó a decir, con un tono cuidadosamente desapegado. Siempre hablaba así de él, como si fuera algo que le hubiera pasado a otro—. Él no tenía mucha familia, y la que le quedaba había dejado de hablarle. Sólo fueron un par de amigos suyos del bar para pedirme que pagara sus deudas. Dos botellas de whiskey barato y una cajetilla de Marlboro.

Danny levantó la cabeza hacia él, y Isaac le devolvió la mirada con serenidad, sin dejar de peinarle el pelo con los dedos.

—No era una buena persona, pero seguía siendo mi padre, ¿sabes? Y yo tenía diecinueve años. Se mató en un accidente porque iba borracho y yo no estaba allí para esconderle las llaves del coche, y en el funeral estuve solo. Y ya sé que no es igual, que tu abuelo… —dijo, y apretó los labios un segundo—. No estoy seguro de por qué te estoy contando esto. 

—Yo no voy a estar solo —le aseguró Danny.

—Ya lo sé.

—Tengo gente en la que apoyarme. Están mis padres y mis hermanos, está Jackson… No tienes que cargar conmigo tú solo. No te estoy pidiendo eso.

—No necesito que me lo pidas.

Danny entrelazó su mano con la de Isaac, que descansaba abierta sobre su pecho. Eran manos trabajadas, ásperas de la tierra, pero había algo elegante en ellas, en sus dedos largos y flacos y sus venas azules. Las de Danny eran bastas a su lado, con sus nudillos anchos y sus uñas siempre demasiado cortas, mordidas hasta que empezaba a ser doloroso. Encajaban bien juntas, como piezas en un engranaje, igual que los labios encajaban bajo su oreja y las piernas en torno a su cadera.

—¿En quién te apoyas tú? —le preguntó, llevando los labios al interior de su muñeca.

—En el suelo —contestó con retintín—. Deja de decir estas cosas.

—No te pongas gracioso conmigo, Isaac.

—Hoy no estamos hablando de mí. Yo estoy bien.

Isaac tenía una marca pálida en forma de media luna bajo el ojo izquierdo, de un vaso que su padre había tirado contra la pared sobre su cabeza. Encima de su oreja derecha, entre el pelo, tenía la cicatriz de una brecha que se abrió contra la esquina de una mesa, al caerse sobre ella tras un golpe. Había otra en su barbilla, y otra sobre su ceja, y su espalda estaba plagada de ellas, tan finas y blancas que sólo se veían si se ponía interés en buscarlas. 

Isaac le había dicho que solía parar cuando él se quitaba de en medio, porque no lo hacía para castigarle o para darle una lección. Tenía otra manera de hacer eso que no dejaba marcas, y los golpes sólo eran por frustración. Lo decía como si eso lo hiciera menos horrible.

Danny intentó buscar las palabras, pero sólo tenía una sensación de calor furioso en el pecho, casi abrasador. Isaac se merecía que le tocaran como si fuera precioso, un rayo de luz o un diamante. Se merecía que le veneraran, que algún Dios le sacara los ojos a cualquiera que no le mirara con reverencia.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y te lo crees?

Isaac se rio.

—Sí, no seas idiota.

Tenía tanto miedo de que él necesitara más de lo que Danny tenía para entregarle; de que ese vacío en su pecho que Isaac le llenaba con creces, hasta desbordarle, hasta que se ahogaba en ello, en Isaac fuera demasiado profundo. Tenía miedo de no quererle suficiente, aunque lo hacía con cada fibra de su cuerpo. 

Tenía miedo de no ser suficientemente bueno.

—¿Sigues queriendo emborracharte? —le preguntó Isaac, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—No —dijo él, dejando que lo hiciera—. Pero puedo comer algo, si sigues teniendo hambre.

—No sé si estamos a tiempo de que nos hagan algo caliente.

—Cualquier cosa me vale.

Isaac se estiró a por el teléfono en la mesilla y se ocupó de que les subieran unos sandwiches y unas patatas fritas, que se comieron sentados con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, porque la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana era un poco triste. 

Era familiar, cenar con él así, medio desnudos y con las manos.

Algunas noches Isaac solía preparar burritos y los enrollaba con cuidado para él, mientras Danny cantaba las respuestas del concurso que sonaba de fondo en la tele. Eso siempre le impresionaba. Luego se los comían en el sofá, manchándose los dedos y tratando de que la salsa no goteara más allá de sus muñecas.

Le hacía muy feliz. Algunos días no era capaz de entender cómo, qué parte de su cerebro le había elegido precisamente a él, cuando era tan distinto a todo lo que Danny había conocido en su vida. Intentaba explicarse por qué le quería y no había palabras. Era un agujero negro en el centro de su pecho, tan denso que no las dejaba escapar. 

Isaac se comió una patata pensativamente. Su móvil vibró en la mesilla, y él sólo le dedicó media mirada de soslayo.

—¿No necesitas contestar eso?

—No creo. No soy una persona tan importante como tú —dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona—, mis mensajes nunca son urgentes.

—Es tarde, a lo mejor es una emergencia.

—Ya sé lo que dice, y puede esperar hasta mañana —contestó, quitándole importancia. Danny quería insistir, pero no quería ser el tipo de persona que insistía. Isaac suspiró—. Me habían invitado a una cosa, pero no era… No me estoy perdiendo nada importante.

—Ahora me siento culpable.

—Para variar —ironizó él, y se comió otra patata—. Prefiero estar aquí contigo.

—En una habitación de hotel deprimente comiendo sandwiches mediocres de veinte dólares.

—La habitación la pagas tú, así que ese es tu problema —replicó, rescatando una miga de las sábanas—. Luego podemos pagar otros quince por ver una peli de hace tres años en _pay per view_.

—Si te hace ilusión —dijo.

Acabaron de cenar y Danny sacó la bandeja al pasillo mientras Isaac buscaba algo decente en la tele. Había abierto la cama del fondo, pero sólo había echado las sábanas a un lado de cualquier manera y se había recostado contra el cabecero, con una mano bajo la cabeza y la otra pasando canales en el mando. Parecía una fotografía en una exposición, uno de esos rollos modernos sobre hombres vulnerables y poderosos en su semidesnudez. O una escultura neoclásica, como una Venus pero hecho de esquinas y ángulos y músculos tersos. Danny sonrió, parándose a observarle un momento. 

—Ven a la cama, anda —le pidió Isaac con un resoplido—. Deja de pensar cursiladas.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo guapo que eres?

—No, dímelo.

—Eres muy guapo —murmuró, gateando por la cama hasta llegar a su lado—. Hazme un sitio.

Isaac se arrimó más al borde, y él pasó una pierna por encima de las suyas y un brazo sobre su cintura. La otra cama aún tenía la colcha puesta, como recién hecha. No la iban a necesitar.

—¿Has puesto el despertador? —le preguntó Isaac, pasándole los dedos suavemente a lo largo del brazo.

—Sí.

—¿No necesitas que te acompañe, de verdad?

—Isaac —le dijo, metiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello.

—Vale —se rindió, apoyando la mejilla contra su sien—. Era por si habías cambiado de opinión.

Danny escondió un bostezo. El día había sido larguísimo, literal y figuradamente. Esa mañana se había despertado a las seis, había ido al gimnasio como cada viernes, había desayunado un smoothie como cada viernes, y de repente todo se había vuelto del revés. Estaba agotado pero no quería dormirse. No quería que llegara la mañana siguiente, porque tendría que despedirse de Isaac y asumir que su abuelo estaba muerto de verdad.

—¿Tendré que verle? —le preguntó, a media voz.

Todo lo que sabía de funerales lo había aprendido en la tele. Eran ceremonias solemnes en las que la familia lloraba sobre un ataúd abierto. No quería hacer eso, no quería verle así. Su abuelo no era un cuerpo frágil y vacío.

—No lo sé.

—No creo que pueda soportar verle —dijo, y se frotó las lágrimas de los ojos.

Isaac se giró a abrazarle y él le besó, porque era lo único que le hacía sentir bien. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y le buscó con la lengua, su lengua caliente, sus labios familiares y reconfortantes y la piel tibia bajo sus manos. Le besó desesperado y ansioso, le besó despacio y desde el fondo del pecho. Le besó hasta que desapareció todo lo demás.  


\------

  
El final del verano lo pasó, como siempre, recogiendo miles de kilos de uva racimo a racimo y entre las cubas hasta la madrugada, apenas sin tiempo de dormir o comer o parar un segundo a respirar; y mucho menos para quedar con nadie. Simon acabó por dejar de llamar después de que Isaac le diera largas tres o cuatro veces. Era verdad que tenía mucho trabajo, pero también que él sólo había sido algo que hacer mientras esperaba a Danny. Iban a volver a verse en diciembre y ya no necesitaba la distracción. Él tendría que entenderlo, nunca habían fingido que lo que tenían era algo más que eso.

Con noviembre llegó la tranquilidad otra vez. El vino había fermentado, y ya estaba en barricas para envejecer o en botellas listas para salir a un puñado de tiendas y restaurantes de San Francisco a San Diego, y un pequeño gastropub en Portland. El resto del trabajo ya lo tenía que hacer el tiempo, y él podía sentarse a observar.

Seguía estando ocupado, siempre había cosas que hacer en la tierra, en la bodega o frente al ordenador armado con una calculadora y una montaña de recibos, pero ya no eran a vida o muerte. Podía volver a sentarse con las gatas en el porche a beberse una copa de vino mientras veía caer el sol, y todo seguiría estando allí al día siguiente. Podía ir al cine con Erica, y quedar con Cora a comer los lunes, y dedicar días enteros a jugar al _Crash Bandicoot_.

Y a veces no podía dejar de hacer cosas que estaban absolutamente fuera de sus capacidades profesionales, sólo porque daban demasiado dinero como para decir que no. Organizar bodas en el viñedo era una de ellas.

Él, en teoría, no tenía que hacer nada más que dejar que colocaran un montón de sillas y arreglos florales en el patio de su casa y desaparecer durante seis o siete horas, y luego mirar maravillado su cuenta del banco. Enseguida había descubierto que había un componente importantísimo de aguantar organizadores de boda, novias histéricas y fotógrafos que consideraban que pisotear sus viñas era buena idea. Aun así, daba _mucho_ dinero, así que lo hacía.

Esa tarde fría y desapacible de mediados de noviembre había quedado con una pareja interesada en celebrar allí su boda el verano siguiente. Él se había pasado la mañana limpiando, ordenando y asegurándose de que las gatas no habían vomitado trozos de lagartija en la cocina. Erica le había dado algunos consejos para hacer que su pequeña cabaña destartalada pareciera salida de una revista de decoración, que básicamente consistían con colocar una exageración de cojines de colores en el sofá, para que pareciera menos obviamente de la sección de descartes de Ikea, y guardar toda la mierda que tenía siempre tirada por medio en el maletero de su coche hasta que los visitantes se marcharan. El estilo rústico estaba de moda, sólo tenía que hacer que pareciera deliberado.

Llegaron puntuales, en un coche de esos que siempre parecían fuera de lugar en las carreteras estrechas y descuidadas que llevaban hasta su casa. Isaac decidió subir la tarifa un quince por ciento. Un chico desgarbado y pelirrojo salió del lado del conductor y, un segundo más tarde, otro lo hizo del asiento del copiloto, sonriente con una excitación casi infantil. 

Isaac trató de que la sorpresa no se reflejara en su cara.

—¿Isaac? —preguntó el primero—. Soy Henry, este es Ryan.

—¿Qué tal? —se acercó a saludarles—. ¿Habéis tenido problemas para llegar hasta aquí?

—Hemos tenido que poner el GPS.

—Esto es súper bonito —murmuró Ryan, y su novio le echó una mirada de soslayo. Era mala idea mostrarse demasiado entusiasmado, dejaba poco margen de negociación.

—Gracias —dijo Isaac, porque nunca sabía qué contestar a eso. El mérito no era suyo—. Es mucho mejor cuando hace sol. ¿Damos una vuelta?

A Isaac se le daba bastante mal tratar con la gente, y no tenía ni idea de cómo vender la ilusión de una boda. Habló de las cinco que habían hecho allí el año anterior, de dónde habían colocado los asientos y el camino que había recorrido la novia hasta el altar, de dónde se habían hecho las fotos y dónde habían puesto la pista de baile. No había sitio suficiente para hacer bodas multitudinarias, pero la explanada junto a la casa era lo bastante grande como para acomodar a cincuenta o sesenta en un par de mesas largas para cenar. 

—En las bodas tradicionales la novia y las damas de honor se suelen vestir en la casa, y luego salen por aquí… —dijo, llevándoles por el camino de tierra que se internaba entre sus dos varietales. Supuso que ellos no lo iban a hacer así, pero tampoco sabía cómo tenían que hacerlo. 

El novio esperaba allí, en un altar hecho con flores y ramas, o con madera recuperada, o con una carpa de lino blanco. Sonaba la música y la novia caminaba solemnemente hacia su futuro marido. Isaac lo encontraba arcaico, pero puede que eso fuera parte de la magia. Esa expectación, esa mirada que se dedicaban desde lados opuestos del pasillo, como si se estuvieran viendo por primera vez.

Ryan hacía fotos con el móvil mientras Isaac se ofrecía a pasarles el número de sus amigos de la escuela de cocina que se habían ocupado del catering de la última boda, de la floristería con la que había trabajado ya un par de veces, de la fotógrafa que había hecho la última en agosto.

—No sé si llegáis a ver ese árbol —dijo, señalando hacia el suroeste de la finca, hacia uno de los valles que formaba naturalmente el terreno—, siempre he pensado que sería un buen sitio para casarse. 

No había podido plantar viñas allí, porque estaba en umbría, así que había conservado el roble centenario que levantaba veinte metros del suelo. Cuando le vendieron el terreno le dijeron que tenía casi trescientos años, y le gustaba pensar que era verdad, que era algo de otra era, una especie de reliquia viva.

—Supongo que la gracia de celebrar la boda en un viñedo es el viñedo, pero en verano esa zona es muy especial.

Se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo. Había algo en esa esquina del mundo que era sólo suya. Nunca se había atrevido a ilusionarse demasiado, no podía permitirse pensar en eso, en las ramas retorcidas y viejas cuajadas de guirnaldas blancas, en la luz creando sombras chinas sobre el suelo húmedo y verde. En Danny con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color tostado en una tarde de verano. Era el tipo de persona que llevaba beige en su boda. Isaac no, no estaba seguro de haber llevado beige en su vida. Él se compraría unos vaqueros y se pondría una chaqueta de punto. Y puede que le mirara como si fuera la primera vez. No había dejado de mirarle así desde el día en el que se conocieron. 

—¿Te importa si vamos a verlo? —preguntó Ryan—. ¿Está muy lejos? Parece que está muy lejos.

Isaac se aclaró la garganta.

—Un par de kilómetros.

Quedaban tres días para que Danny le llamara por su cumpleaños, y otros quince hasta que llegara diciembre. Todo ese tiempo desde Año Nuevo había pasado tan despacio, y a la vez parecía que acabara de despedirse de él en el aeropuerto. 

No habían hablado mucho desde que se vieron en julio. Danny había hecho el vuelo de vuelta con sus padres, y le había llamado la mañana siguiente desde DC para decirle que estaba bien. Él había decidido creérselo. Era más fácil así. Todo en su vida era un intento de hacer que echarle de menos fuera más fácil.

Sabía que esa noche había sido una anomalía, que Danny le había necesitado y él había necesitado estar allí, pero que no cambiaba nada. Las razones por las que no podían estar juntos seguían pesando más que las ganas que tenía de llamarle a diario. Llevaban viviendo así dos años, y él ya se habría vuelto loco si los hubiera pasado con el cuchillo de la esperanza sobre el cuello. Estar con Danny era estar siempre esperando el momento de poder estar juntos. Era esperar un milagro que nunca llegaba.

Llevaban así dos años, y a veces parecían cien. Echaba de menos sus manos, y su boca, y sus ojos. Echaba de menos poder decirle cuándo algo le recordaba a él, y no tener que guardarse todas esas bromas que sabía que le harían reír. Echaba de menos todas esas cosas minúsculas que cambiaban en su vida cuando estaban juntos, esa felicidad que lo impregnaba todo, que lo hacía todo suave y bueno.

Durante once meses al año se limitaba a existir, y era capaz de hacerlo porque no pensaba en nada más lejano que el próximo diciembre. Había algo más allá, tan real que casi podía tocarlo, pero era estúpido imaginárselo cuando no podía ponerle fecha. 

A lo mejor llevarían traje y corbata, y las hojas del roble flotarían naranjas en el aire húmedo del otoño.

Henry y Ryan hablaban de tonos amarillos y gris perla, de tartas de coco y ensaladas con hinojo y _prosciutto_ , de todos los detalles en los que no se les habría ocurrido pensar jamás. Isaac recordó que tenía la tarjeta de un par de organizadores de bodas, y soltó clichés sobre la importancia de hacer algo que les representara a ellos. Todos querían oír que eran únicos, que su amor era un copo de nieve irrepetible. 

A lo mejor sería una noche en diciembre, con las ramas viejas y fuertes del roble cubiertas de luces tintineantes, y Danny le besaría bajo ellas con las manos al final de su espalda, y él sería tan feliz que se sentiría estallar.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo, "And heaven will smell like the airport", es de _I'm an animal_ , de Neko Case.


	13. The markings on your surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí vuestra lista genérica de excusas para tardar cuatro meses y pico en publicar:   
> \- el verano no cuenta, de sobra es sabido.  
> \- me he pasado un año dejando trabajos para el último día y ese último día llegó hace un mes, así que he estado de mierda hasta el cuello.  
> \- soy un ser humano terrible, por esta y varias razones más.  
> \- son veinticinco mil palabras, venga, no os quejéis.  
> \- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo, a los que dejáis kudos y comments y a los que me pegáis la paliza en twitter y curiouscat. Nunca dejéis de hacerlo, sois los mejores. Y gracias a littlegelen por el beteo, como siempre :*

Su momento preferido siempre era la primera mañana que se despertaba junto a Isaac.

Le gustaba encontrarle a la salida del aeropuerto, dejar que le abrazara y besarle como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. Le gustaba que Isaac le llevara a casa y le lanzara sobre la cama, y pasarse horas perdiéndose en su piel, recorriendo con los dedos sus esquinas y sus rincones. Le gustaba dormir a su lado, casi sobre él, escuchando su respiración acompasada y el murmullo del viento entre las hojas de los árboles. Despertarse con él era distinto. 

Se habían pasado en vela hasta la madrugada, tocándose y besándose y empapándose el uno del otro, respirando en suspiros y hablando en gemidos. Cuando despertaron ya era casi mediodía, y el sol entraba amarillo y cálido por las ventanas. Isaac trató de desenredarse de entre sus brazos, y él los ciñó con más fuerza en torno a su cintura.

—Danny…

—Hola —replicó él, besándole el pecho desnudo. Tenía la voz ronca y agujetas en las piernas, y el cuerpo le pesaba como si le corriera miel por las venas.

—Hola.

Todo en Isaac era suave. Su sonrisa y los rizos en su nuca y sus labios.

—¿Qué tal?

Se rio. Eso también era suave, naciendo en su tripa y recorriendo el cuerpo bajo sus manos como un estallido a cámara lenta. Sus ojos eran del color del cielo, y más brillantes.

—Bien.

—Me alegro.

Se sentía tan grande, tan hinchado de amor, que no podía ni respirar. Lo sentía llenándole los pulmones, subiéndole por los brazos con cada latido del corazón, caliente y esponjoso en su tripa. Era como algodón, blanco y mullido, debajo de sus uñas y de sus párpados.

—¿Nos levantamos? —le preguntó Isaac, besándole el interior del codo, como si fuera el centímetro de piel más precioso.

—No.

No discutió, y Danny volvió a enredar con él sus piernas, amoldándose a sus contornos y rellenando con caricias los huecos que dejaban sus costillas y su cadera afilada y sus clavículas.

—Háblame de tu año —le pidió Isaac tras un momento, mientras recorría con el pulgar las formas de los músculos en el brazo de Danny.

—Ha sido un año. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

—Lo de siempre —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues ya está, nos hemos puesto al día —bromeó Danny, y él se volvió a reír. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera él, ese momento, la calidez de su piel y lo ridículamente feliz que le hacía estar a su lado. Todo lo que necesitaba en la vida estaba en esos tres metros cuadrados de colchón.

—¿No estuviste en el congreso de aeronáutica en octubre? —le preguntó.

—Sí —dijo, contra la curva de su cuello—. Fue divertido. 

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad quieres que te hable de eso? —le dijo, incrédulo—. Es una semana entera encerrado en un centro de convenciones con un montón de ingenieros. Todas las tardes nos juntamos para hacer _networking_ y beber chocolate caliente, es muy de la tercera edad.

—¿Alguna presentación interesante?

—En la Universidad de Dakota del Norte están haciendo cosas increíbles con inteligencia artificial —le dijo, y él murmuró para asegurarle que le estaba prestando atención. Danny sabía que no lo hacía, que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Le gustaba oírle hablar, como a él le gustaba que le contara lo de la botella de Sangiovese rosado del valle de Napa que había encontrado el mes pasado, que sabía a fresa y clavo, o de los guisantes que acababa de plantar.

Había mucho en su relación de hablar de cosas que el otro no entendía. No tenían temas en común, ni gente en común, ni vida en común. Danny siempre había creído que acabaría con alguien como él mismo, un científico, una persona lógica y cerebral con quien hablaría de física durante la cena; que escucharían la misma música, leerían los mismos libros y verían las mismas películas. 

Isaac era un artista, aunque su medio fuera la tierra. Pensaba con el corazón y con las manos, y a veces era irracional, y a veces se negaba a entender nada que no pudiera tocar. Eran como de dos especies distintas, pero tenían los mismos ojos y la misma lengua y la misma sangre.

—De esa manera el software podría reconfigurarse automáticamente durante el trayecto —seguía explicándole, mientras le dibujaba formas con los dedos en la tripa—, lo que haría las misiones más allá de los límites del Sistema Solar mucho más eficientes. Es súper guay.

Isaac sonrió, más con los ojos que con la boca.

—Eres un friki.

—Perdona, soy un ingeniero de sistemas computacionales brillante —le corrigió, deliberadamente pedante, y le besó en la barbilla para disculparse—. Están tratando de convencerme para que presente un artículo para el del año que viene.

—¿Sobre qué tema?

—La aproximación ontológica a la arquitectura de software modular aplicada a la astronáutica.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Eso es lo que haces?

—Hago muchas cosas. Te he dicho que soy brillante.

Isaac se mordió el interior de la mejilla, clavando la vista en el techo, y de repente ya no había nada divertido en su expresión. 

—¿Hacen eso aquí? —le preguntó a media voz.

—Lo harán cuando me contraten. Deja que sea yo quien me preocupe de eso.

—Ya, pero… —replicó—. Estás haciendo planes para octubre. Allí.

—La conferencia es en Montana —dijo, aunque sabía que no era eso a lo que se refería. 

Isaac se incorporó, y él se obligó a hacerlo también, porque se había convertido en una conversación que no podían tener tumbados en la cama mientras hacían manitas y se robaban besos, por mucho que lo prefiriera.

—Es que no está pasando nada —dijo él, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Danny se estiró a tocarle, sólo un par de dedos rozándole la piel.

—Ya sabíamos que iba a llevarnos tiempo.

—¿Pero tanto? Todos los años pienso que este va a ser el último, y tú sigues allí trabajando en proyectos a largo plazo, y nunca cambia nada. Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando a que cambie.

—Yo no estoy esperando —le contestó—. Tengo el número de cincuenta tíos que trabajan en Ames en el móvil y, menos ponerme de rodillas y pedirles trabajo, lo estoy haciendo todo. Estoy asegurándome de que yo voy a ser la primera persona en la que piensen cuando necesiten a alguien, y no puedo hacer más. Hay las misiones que hay, y los puestos que hay, no puedo inventarme…

—Puedes matar al que tenga el puesto que quieres —le cortó.

Danny tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

—Esa sería una solución, supongo.

—Dame un nombre. Cam seguro que conoce a alguien —dijo, y se le escapó media sonrisa—. Haremos que parezca un accidente.

—¿Matarías a alguien por mí?

—Lo dices como si no me conocieras. Mataría a mucha gente por ti.

—Eso es terrorífico —murmuró, porque no parecía que fuera broma del todo.

—No pongas a prueba a un hombre desesperado.

Danny apretó los labios y se estiró hacia él, porque no podía soportar tenerle tan cerca y no tocarle. Se había pasado meses sediento, y cada roce de su piel se le colaba hasta los huesos, le llenaba de algo que era cálido y brillante y enorme.

—Esto es una mierda, ¿verdad?

—¿Esto? —preguntó Isaac, dejando que se hiciera un hueco entre sus piernas.

—No. Todo lo demás.

Él asintió y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Pero esto está bastante bien.

—Imagínate, el futuro cercano —dijo, a la vez que subía los dedos suavemente por su pecho, apenas rozándole lo suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina—. Un sábado cualquiera. Yo habría llegado directamente desde el trabajo la noche anterior, y tú estarías aquí haciendo lo que sea que hagas en invierno.

—Cuadrar cuentas, más que nada —le chivó con media sonrisa.

—Iríamos a la compra y luego al cine en Santa Cruz —siguió, puntuándolo con besos a lo largo de su mandíbula—, esas cosas normales que hace la gente los viernes.

Isaac murmuró, metiendo los dedos entre su pelo.

—Es una fantasía muy específica.

—No tendríamos ninguna preocupación en el mundo, y seríamos felices. Y las mañanas como hoy haríamos el amor antes de levantarnos a desayunar. —Isaac se rio y él le mandó callar—. Haríamos el amor. Porque entre semana follamos, somos gente ocupada. Pero los fines de semana hacemos el amor. 

—Vale.

—Y nos pasaríamos el tiempo comiendo y bebiendo vino y leyendo en la cama hasta mediodía. Y el domingo por la tarde nos volveríamos a casa. A un chalé de dos plantas en Los Gatos, con una cocina enorme y una habitación en suite con vestidor, y un sofá de esos en forma de ele.

—¿Los Gatos?

—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó, bajando las manos por sus costados—. Está a mitad de camino entre mi trabajo y el tuyo.

—Es una zona muy cara.

—Nos lo podremos permitir.

—Tú, a lo mejor —replicó Isaac con desdén—. ¿Vamos a tener que discutir por dinero?

—Seguro —dijo, llevando las manos a sus muslos sugerentemente. Estaba medio desnudo allí frente a él, tan guapo que dolía mirarle—. Vamos a discutir un montón.

—Danny —le paró, serio de repente—, mi trabajo nunca me va a hacer rico. Eso lo sabes, ¿no?

Él se apartó un palmo para mirarle de frente. Claro que lo sabía, y no podría importarle menos. Él ganaba suficiente y no tenía caprichos extravagantes. Le gustaba comprar más libros de los que tendría tiempo en tres vidas para leer, le gustaban los gadgets tecnológicos y poder controlar la calefacción desde su _smartwatch_ , pero no estaba interesado en los coches o las joyas o las mansiones en Aspen. Sólo quería una vida cómoda, y quería pasarla con él.

—Es casi un milagro que esté teniendo beneficios a estas alturas —siguió Isaac—, pero todo lo reinvierto en el viñedo. A fin de mes lo que queda… Ganaba más doblando ropa en Zara —dijo con una mueca—. No va a ser así siempre, pero no va a ser mucho mejor.

—Yo me ocuparé del dinero —le prometió.

—¿Quieres ser mi _sugar daddy_?

—No es eso —murmuró, volviendo a acercarse a él, a pasarle los dedos sobre la fina pelusilla rubia que cubría sus piernas—. Sólo quiero que no tengas que preocuparte de cosas que a mí no me preocupan.

—Eso es lo que diría un _sugar daddy_.

—Isaac… 

Él respiró hondo.

—Llevo muchos años haciendo esto yo solo.

—Ya lo sé. Eso no significa que tengas que seguir haciéndolo siempre. No seas cabezota. 

—No soy cabezota —le replicó con tozudez, y Danny se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos—. No quiero que tengas que mantenerme.

—Soy tu novio, tío, no voy a mantenerte a ti, voy a mantener esta relación. Una casa en la que vivir juntos y un montón de cenas elegantes y viajes a Europa. Lo haré porque no sé cómo cuidar de ti de otra manera. Sólo soy un idiota con dinero —dijo, y le arrancó a Isaac media sonrisa tímida—. Un idiota brillante y con unos bíceps como barras de acero valyrio.

—No te pases —se rio.

Danny sabía que esa no iba a ser la última discusión al respecto, que el dinero siempre sería un problema porque él lo había tenido siempre y Isaac no lo había tenido nunca.

—Sólo quiero hacerte feliz —dijo a media voz, estirándose a besar suavemente la esquina de su boca, apenas un momento—. No sé si se me da muy bien.

Isaac le rodeó con los brazos, abriendo sus manos grandes y calientes en su espalda. Respondió besándole lento y decidido, apretándose contra su pecho.

—Puedes empezar por prepararme el desayuno —le dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Cuando quieras.

—Ahora, por ejemplo. Tengo hambre.

—¿Y me vas a dejar abusar de tus cuchillos y tus sartenes?

Él torció la boca.

—Me vale con unas tostadas.

—Relájate, era broma. Va a ser el mejor desayuno de tu vida —le aseguró, con una confianza en sí mismo que jamás había sentido en una cocina—. Vamos.

Arrastró a Isaac fuera de la habitación y le obligó a sentarse en la silla del comedor más cercana mientras él abría la nevera para buscar algo que se sintiera capaz de preparar sin despertar su ira.

—Podría ir haciendo café.

—Quédate ahí —le gruñó Danny—. ¿Dónde hay un delantal?

—Te lo estás tomando muy en serio.

—Soy una persona muy seria —contestó, y metió los pulgares bajo la cintura de sus calzoncillos elásticos, bajándolos lentamente un par de centímetros—. Además, no quiero quemarme —dijo, dejándolos caer al suelo sugerentemente.

—Madre mía —murmuró Isaac, recorriéndole el cuerpo con la vista como si quisiera devorarle—. El segundo cajón.

Él buscó donde le señalaba y encontró uno de rayas que colgó de su cuello y anudó a su espalda. Las cintas le hacían cosquillas en el culo.

—¿Qué tal una tortilla de champiñones y unas tostadas?

—Esto me está haciendo muy feliz —respondió él, y Danny le echó una mirada por encima del hombro. Estaba recostado contra el respaldo de la silla, mirándole con algo entre diversión y deseo que hacía que le brillaran los ojos.

—Bien. Ese es el objetivo.

Él trató de hacer que la cocina fuera algo sensual, como era cuando era Isaac el que picaba, removía y molía pimienta; tan decidido, tan sereno, tan seguro de cada movimiento. Danny no sabía dónde estaban la mitad de las cosas, le aterraban los cuchillos y odiaba su cocina de gas, así que se las arreglaba como podía. Quería hacerlo bien, porque sabía lo importante que era para Isaac. La comida era el idioma que hablaba para decirle todas esas cosas que nunca se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta.

Él cortó dos rebanadas gruesas de pan tierno y llenó el filtro de la cafetera antes de empezar con la parte complicada. Batió huevos, eligió una buena sartén y se paró frente a la cocina a esperar alguna señal divina.

—A ver —dijo Isaac, apareciendo a su espalda, y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para encender el fuego—. Así.

—Se me olvida de un año para otro —se disculpó, volviendo a poner su atención en cortar champiñones en láminas.

—Entonces tendrás que venir más a menudo —contestó él.

—Ya.

Isaac se acercó a dejarle un beso que se hizo demasiado corto, y una mano acabó posándose en su cadera.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó, en tono burlón.

—Puedo hacer esto yo solo.

—No he dicho que no.

—Pero te he dado órdenes explícitas de que te quedaras sentado —le recordó petulantemente—. Eres imposible.

—Y tú eres irresistible —bromeó Isaac, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y dejando descansar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Anda, saca platos —le dijo, para quitárselo de encima, pero Isaac le besó suavemente el cuello y empezó a subir las manos por su tripa, debajo de la aspereza del delantal. El aire fresco de diciembre golpeaba las ventanas, y su cuerpo estaba caliente contra su espalda.

—Estoy bien aquí —contestó él, alcanzando un pezón con uno de sus pulgares. La tela suave de sus boxers le acariciaba la piel, y él se fundió contra su cuerpo sin pensarlo, apretándose contra la insinuación de su polla bajo el fino algodón.

—¿Qué haces?

—No tendrías que haberte quedado desnudo en mi cocina —replicó, con la boca en el lóbulo de su oreja—. Eres… No tienes ni idea… —trató de terminar la frase, pero las palabras se le morían en los labios.

—Joder, Isaac —contestó él ahogadamente, dejando el cuchillo sobre la encimera—. ¿Esto es un truco para evitar que cocine?

Él murmuró un asentimiento, dibujando círculos con la yema del dedo sobre su pezón pequeño y duro. Un calor líquido le empezó a bajar a Danny a oleadas hasta el fondo del estómago. 

El aliento de Isaac le rozaba la piel al paso de su boca, cuando clavaba los dientes en su cuello y la carne de su hombro y él se agitaba en un escalofrío, cuando llevaba la nariz a la piel fina detrás de su oreja, junto al nacimiento del pelo, y le respiraba. Danny estaba atrapado allí, inmóvil entre su cuerpo y la fría encimera de piedra a la que se aferraba.

Quería que Isaac le devastara como un incendio, como un tornado, como si su lengua y sus manos fueran una fuerza de la naturaleza. 

Bajó una por su espalda con la palma abierta, áspera y caliente a lo largo de su columna, y él se arqueó como un gato. 

—Tienes el mejor culo del mundo, ¿sabes? —le susurró, dándole una palmada suave pero llena de intención antes de clavar los dedos en el músculo con rudeza. La otra mano había subido por su pecho hasta encajarse debajo de su mandíbula, y él se había descubierto ofreciéndole el cuello, como suplicándole que dejara allí la marca de su boca. Isaac le empujó sobre la encimera, presionando su erección contra él, y Danny se dejó llevar con un quejido—. Podría follarte aquí mismo.

—Hazlo —consiguió murmurar, porque no recordaba la persona que era antes de Isaac, que le conocía tan absolutamente.

Clavó las yemas de los dedos con fuerza en la piedra, como si quisiera arrugarla como un trozo de papel, y Isaac gimió en su oído. La puerta se abrió despacio, pero a ellos les faltaron reflejos, y Camden entró con un paso perezoso a su cocina.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Isaac, saltando como un resorte.

—Joder —contestó apocadamente Cam un segundo después, cuando empezó a dar sentido a la imagen frente a sus ojos—. No me jodas.

Danny se giró hacia su novio, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que de espaldas era aun más obvio que estaba desnudo.

—La virgen, Isaac, por el amor de Dios… —fue la respuesta de Camden.

—¡Qué…! —boqueó él inútilmente, mientras trataba de interponerse entre Danny y su hermano a la vez que ocultaba la evidente erección bajo sus boxers—. ¡Sal de aquí! ¿Qué coño haces?

Él pareció recordar que tenía el pomo de la puerta aún en la mano, y la cerró tras de sí sin ningún cuidado, saliendo al porche de nuevo. Danny se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia Isaac, y se lo encontró ruborizado desde las orejas hasta el cuello y mordiéndose los labios para no reírse de los nervios.

—Me quiero morir —dijo él, y Isaac negó con la cabeza. Se agachó a recuperar los calzoncillos que seguían en el suelo y se los tendió, y apartó la sartén que humeaba en el fuego mientras él se los ponía. 

—Quédate aquí, ¿vale? —le pidió, antes de resoplar, y echó una mirada hacia abajo, decidiendo que estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Cam. 

—Vale —contestó, tratando de que el corazón volviera a su ritmo normal.

—¿Qué día es? —dijo Isaac, saliendo descalzo al porche de madera y entornando la puerta. Danny se quedó en la cocina, quieto como si eso le hiciera invisible, y escuchó la conversación que llegaba de fuera.

—Sábado —contestó su hermano. Danny no le veía desde donde estaba, pero no le parecía que sonara muy cabreado. Camden tenía esa forma de hablar, siempre lenta y desapegada, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

—Del mes, gilipollas. Sabes de sobra que Danny iba a estar aquí en diciembre.

—¿Tengo que llevarte la agenda? No soy tu puta secretaria.

—Te lo he dicho mil veces.

—Joder, pues se me ha olvidado. No te preocupes, que no lo he hecho a propósito para pillarte en plan _Nueve semanas y media_ —replicó con un bufido—. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, vamos.

—No estábamos —murmuró Isaac, y Danny se tapó la cara con las manos—… No estábamos haciendo nada.

—No necesito que me des explicaciones, tío, yo no soy tu padre —dijo, y un segundo más tarde, tímidamente, añadió—: Y tampoco soy papá. 

Isaac tardó un momento en contestar, y cuando lo hizo fue en voz baja. Él apenas fue capaz de oírlo.

—Ya lo sé. Papá me habría matado.

Danny se obligó a alejarse para dejar de escuchar. Eso era demasiado privado. Entró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta, aprovechando para ponerse una camiseta, y se sentó en la cama.

Isaac no tardó más que un par de minutos en entrar.

—Perdona. Sólo ha venido a… buscar una cosa —dijo, sin mirarle demasiado. Abrió el cajón de los calcetines y sacó algo del fondo que Danny no alcanzó a identificar sin las gafas.

—¿No se va a quedar a desayunar?

—Es la una del mediodía.

—A comer, entonces.

—¿Te importa esperar aquí un segundo? —le preguntó, y Danny negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, sólo… 

—No pasa nada —le aseguró, y Isaac se acercó a darle un beso, con la mano en su mandíbula.

—Ahora vengo.

—Ponte algo de ropa —dijo, porque seguía en calzoncillos, y él agarró la primera camiseta que encontró en el armario antes de volver a cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Danny se dejó caer sobre el colchón, con los pies colgando por el borde, y recuperó el móvil de su mesilla para matar el tiempo hasta que Isaac volviera, sin prestar mucha atención a nada.

Lo hizo un momento más tarde, y guardó otra vez el mismo objeto, plano y de color claro, al fondo del cajón.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Danny.

Isaac se acercó a la cama y le tomó de una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

—Sigue allí fuera —dijo en voz baja, dejando que él le rodeara la cintura con los brazos.

Estaba jugando con las gatas, que se habían subido a la encimera. Levantó la vista hacia ellos cuando les oyó salir, y a Danny le volvió a sorprender lo muy distinto que era de su hermano. Siempre se le olvidaba lo grande que era, casi tan alto como Isaac y el doble de ancho, porque la imagen que tenía de él era de sus hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha, con esa especie de aire de rottweiler manso.

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien —dijo, sonriendo forzadamente. Tenía los ojos húmedos—. Bien, bien.

—Perdona por lo de antes —se disculpó, porque suponía que eso era lo correcto.

—No, no, perdona tú. No me he dado cuenta de que ya estabas aquí.

—Llegué ayer.

—Entonces os voy a dejar. Supongo que tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar —dijo, con media sonrisa burlona que sí era idéntica a la de Isaac.

—Cállate, anda —intercedió él, acercándose a la montaña de champiñones que se habían quedado flácidos y grisáceos en el aire tibio de la cocina—. ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a comer? Ya que has venido hasta aquí.

—Entro a trabajar a las dos. ¿Nos veremos, supongo —dijo, girándose hacia Danny—, antes de que os vayáis?

—Claro.

—Bueno. Pues a ver si empiezas a cerrar la puerta cuando quieras echar un polvo en la cocina —dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Isaac, a modo de despedida, que estaba cargada de algo que a Danny se le escapó.

—A ver si tú empiezas a llamar antes de entrar a los sitios —replicó él. A Isaac sí le conocía, y había algo tenso debajo de su fingida despreocupación.

—No te preocupes, que con veros una vez he tenido bastante.

Danny se despidió también de él, y observó cómo Isaac echaba miradas furtivas por la ventana a su coche bajando por el camino de gravilla, mientras ponía orden en el intento de desayuno.

La jarra de la cafetera ya estaba llena, y Danny sirvió dos tazas, negro para él y con leche y azúcar para Isaac, y se la acercó.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada —dijo, yendo al frigorífico y sacando cebollas y pimientos—. Voy a dar un golpe de estado a tu desayuno.

—Vale.

Empezó a picar la verdura con mucha más destreza de la que había demostrado Danny, y él volvió a quedarse relegado a la importante labor de sentarse a la mesa del comedor a observarle. Cortaba y daba vueltas a la cebolla en la sartén, y mientras tanto también rallaba queso y ordenaba el cajón de las especias y se bebía el café a sorbitos.

—Necesitaba dinero —dijo a media voz tras un rato, cuando Danny ya no esperaba que quisiera hablar del tema—. A eso ha venido. Le han reducido las horas en el trabajo.

—Vaya —contestó, porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

—Siempre es igual. Parece que las cosas van bien y que empieza a salir adelante, y entonces todo se va a la mierda. Y cada vez que tiene que venir a pedirme algo… —chasqueó la lengua—. El dinero que le correspondía de la herencia está invertido aquí, ¿sabes? No quiere que se lo devuelva, y cada vez que necesita doscientos dólares para llegar a fin de mes me pide perdón por ser así, tan… no sé. Por ser un fracaso.

Isaac vertió el huevo batido en la sartén, que hizo un _chup chup_ muy satisfactorio, y suspiró.

—Es orgulloso, como alguien que yo conozco —dijo él.

—Alguien orgulloso estaría pasando droga en una esquina, no pidiéndole dinero a su hermano pequeño —repuso—. Está intentando hacer las cosas bien, pero el juego está trucado. Por cada uno como yo, que sale de Southie y consigue medio buscarse la vida, hay cincuenta como mi hermano, que acaban lisiados en el ejército o metidos en la cárcel por alguna gilipollez. O alcohólicos —añadió, con una risa que fue un bufido—. O las tres cosas, como mi padre. Es injusto.

Danny no se atrevió a responder, porque no tenía nada que no fuera a ser un cliché o una metedura de pata. Isaac había salido adelante porque era listo y trabajaba más que nadie que él hubiera conocido, y porque estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo demás, pero no podía decirle eso sin que sonara como una crítica hacia su hermano y hacia todos sus vecinos, cuya única culpa era haber nacido en el lado malo de la ciudad. 

Cerró la boca y se levantó a abrazar a Isaac, con los labios en su hombro y las manos apretándole fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Eres muy bueno —le susurró. Isaac negó con la cabeza—. Sí que lo eres. Tengo tanta suerte de ser tuyo.  


\------

  
Isaac seguía siendo incapaz de dormir hasta tarde. Ese par de horas entre el amanecer y el momento en el que podía despertar a Danny sin que le arrancara la cabeza lo utilizaba para dar de comer a las gallinas, ocuparse del huerto y fregar el baño, ya que tenía prohibida la entrada a la bodega durante las vacaciones, porque no había nada que hacer allí más que estresarse. Le gustaba tener un rato al día que fuera sólo para él, por culpable que le hiciera sentir. A veces necesitaba un segundo para respirar, tomarse un café y disfrutar de la soledad, antes de ir a buscar a Danny a la cama y llenarle el cuello de besos.

Un día, cuando llevaban apenas semana y media juntos, Danny apareció, despierto y vestido, doblando la esquina de la casa hacia él.

—Me voy a ir a correr —dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco cuando vio que Isaac estaba ocupado recogiendo mierda de gallina con una pala. 

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, a donde llegue. Al pueblo, con suerte.

Isaac no corría desde que dejaron de obligarle a hacer educación física en el instituto.

—Para esto sí madrugas.

—Normalmente voy al gimnasio cuatro veces por semana. Aquí no hago más que comer, me estoy poniendo gordísimo.

—A mí me parece bien —dijo, con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

—A mí no. Vengo en un rato, ¿vale? —le dijo, acercándose hasta su lado para darle un beso con cuidado de ver por dónde pisaba, y echó a correr por el camino hacia la puerta de la finca, en sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta ceñida que le marcaban en todos los sitios correctos.

Era una mañana templada, para ser diciembre, y el cielo estaba azul brillante con sólo un par de nubes blancas rasgándose en el horizonte. A Isaac enseguida le empezó a sobrar la sudadera, mientras recogía las últimas coles del año y preparaba la tierra para plantar ajos y tomates. Fred y George se tumbaron a mirarle en un montículo de tierra seca, para que el sol les calentara la tripa.

Ese era su momento favorito del día, cuando el sol caía oblicuo y amarillo pálido sobre sus viñas, que parecían abrirse para recibirlo. Todo era tranquilo a esa hora. La tierra se desperezaba, las colinas tostadas y húmedas de la noche empezaban a llenarse de vida, y el aire volvía a correr suavemente entre las hojas. Diciembre era triste y gris con sus plantas desnudas, pero era mejor a esa hora, cuando el sol prometía una primavera tranquila y cargada de frutos.

Trabajó sólo con el sonido de los pájaros y la azada haciendo crujir la tierra. Trabajó sin pensar en nada, sin preocuparse por nada. Esa noche Danny le iba a llevar a cenar a San Francisco, a un restaurante que no había desvelado, porque quería que fuera sorpresa, y se emborracharían y acabarían la noche besándose en la pista oscura de un bar, o follando en el asiento trasero de su coche, o en un hotel grande y limpio en el centro con un buen buffet de desayuno. Daba igual. 

Danny volvió mientras él se lavaba el polvo de la cara en el baño.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —le preguntó, secándose con una toalla el agua que le había rodado por el cuello.

—Tus vecinos me han mirado como si estuviera loco —se rio, recuperando aún el aliento.

—Al sur de Palo Alto la gente ya no corre por diversión. A lo mejor pensaban que iba yo detrás con un cuchillo.

—Qué gracioso eres —dijo con ironía, arrugando la nariz en su dirección—. Deja, que me voy a duchar. —Isaac se apoyó con la cadera contra el lavabo mientras él se quitaba con dificultad la camiseta, que el sudor le había pegado a la piel, y la colaba en el cesto—. Me gustaría quedar con Derek algún día. ¿Te apetece?

—Claro —contestó. No era del todo mentira, le caía mucho mejor desde que Cora había dejado de intentar casarles.

Danny encendió el agua para que fuera calentándose, y se quitó también los pantalones. A Isaac le gustaba verle así, desnudo sin que fuera algo sexual. Entrando a la ducha, o poniéndose el pijama, o caminando por medio del salón después de un polvo largo y agotador, cuando él estaba ya saciado de su cuerpo. Le gustaba lo normal que parecía cuando se rascaba una pantorrilla con el empeine del otro pie, cuando se paraba frente al espejo a lavarse los dientes aún goteando de la ducha, sin molestarse en enrollarse una toalla a la cintura.

—Nunca te habrías fijado en mí si yo hubiera estado gordo, ¿verdad?

Danny levantó la cabeza y le miró como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Él era todo carne firme y piel tersa, aunque quisiera pensar lo contrario. Era músculos elegantes y suaves bajo sus dedos, pero duros cuando los sentía rodeándole. Era el tipo de cuerpo con el que Isaac nunca se había atrevido a soñar, porque los que tenían el aspecto de Danny no se interesaban por gente como Isaac, que ganaban mucho vestidos. 

—Es una pregunta sencilla.

—No sé a qué viene esto —contestó, tratando de reírse del asunto.

—En serio, Danny.

Él estiró una mano para probar el agua, sentándose en el borde de la bañera. El sudor le brillaba en la piel como si fuera una estatua de bronce bruñido.

—¿Crees que soy una persona superficial?

—Creo que yo te gustaría más si tuviera abdominales —replicó—. Si fuera al gimnasio y me afeitara los huevos e hiciera todo eso que tú haces.

—Me gustan tus huevos.

—Danny… —le pidió.

—Yo no lo hago para ti, no necesito que lo hagas para mí. 

—¿Lo haces para otros?

Él enarcó las cejas lentamente, levantando los ojos hacia Isaac como la imagen de un mártir en la pared de una iglesia.

—Yo era amanerado, gordo y demasiado listo, y los otros niños eran crueles —dijo, como si fueran verdades irrefutables—. Todo lo que hago en la vida es intentando que no puedan volver a reírse de mí. Lo dice mi terapeuta.

Isaac se frenó un segundo, el tiempo de dos pestañeos.

—¿Afeitarte los huevos también? —le preguntó, sin cambiar el gesto.

—No, eso lo hago porque se quedan muy suaves.

A Isaac se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Voy a dejar que te duches.

—No, quédate. Hazme compañía —dijo, tendiéndole una mano, y Isaac apenas tuvo tiempo de desvestirse antes de que Danny le arrastrara bajo el chorro de la ducha.

Su cuerpo era blando, delgado como por accidente, de palidez amarillenta y codos huesudos, pero cuando Danny le miraba se sentía invencible. Subía las manos por sus piernas flacas y largas y le tocaba como si estuviera esculpido en mármol blanco, y él se atrevía a creérselo.

Quedaron con Derek una tarde para tomar cervezas, en uno de esos bares a los que Danny y él solían ir cuando los dos vivían en San José. Se había mudado con Stiles más al Norte, a una modesta ciudad en el banco Este de la bahía de San Francisco, a un apartamento más pequeño y un poco más caro pero que estaba más cerca de sus trabajos y era suyo, de los dos.

Se sentaron los cuatro en una de las mesas pringosas del bar y pidieron la hamburguesa especial, que no era nada del otro mundo pero era monstruosamente grande, y Danny decía que le traía recuerdos de esas noches de viernes en su primer año en Stanford.

Derek y él se rieron recordándolo, el bar de al lado y su horrible música house, el de la esquina al lado de la pizzería que había cambiado de nombre mil veces y nunca había dejado de oler a queso fundido, el bar gay a tres calles de allí en el que terminaban cuando todo lo demás salía mal. Derek se mordía la lengua muchas veces en medio de una anécdota que, seguramente, acabaría poniendo en evidencia que Danny solía tirarse a todo lo que se movía. Isaac lo sabía perfectamente, pero agradecía su discreción.

—¿Crees que estamos demasiado viejos para salir una última vez?

—Yo siempre he sido demasiado viejo para esas cosas —contestó Derek, y Stiles soltó un bufido. Tenía unos cuantos años menos que su novio, y aún le quedaban ganas de beberse siete copas en una noche y acabar vomitando al amanecer en una papelera de la estación de autobuses.

Eran una pareja rara. A veces se miraban un segundo y se decían un millón de cosas, y se reían de las bromas del otro incluso antes de que las hiciera, porque se conocían así de bien. Parecían gente tan distinta y funcionaban tan bien juntos que Isaac no podía evitar preguntarse si Danny y él también eran así, si desde fuera se les veía tan extraños y a la vez tan obviamente perfectos para el otro.

La diferencia era que Derek y Stiles hablaban de que tendrían que casarse si iban a querer adoptar, y estaban tan seguros de que todo iba a salir bien que Isaac les odiaba. 

Él no sabía si quería tener hijos, no estaba seguro de que se atreviera a hacerlo, pero le gustaría poder planteárselo. Le encantaría tener la certeza de que lo suyo iba a arreglarse en un año o en dos o en diez, para poder empezar a hacerse esas preguntas. 

La casa demasiado cara que Danny quería para ellos sólo era una fantasía. No tenían nada con qué llenarla.

Volvieron al viñedo esa noche muy callados, enfadados con el recuerdo de lo que podían haber sido. Derek y Stiles llevaban juntos tres años y medio que Danny y él se habían robado. Se despertaban cada día en la misma cama, en la misma casa, con el mismo futuro por delante, mientras que ellos lo único que tenían era un mes al año e incertidumbre.

—Tampoco está tan bien, viven en Fremont —le dijo Danny, metiéndose en la cama a su lado. Se apretó contra su costado y le dio un beso en la sien, y a Isaac le costó dos horas dormirse.

La mañana siguiente, mientras Danny y él desayunaban en el pueblo para reponerse, Erica le llamó muy emocionada.

—Te vas en Navidad a DC, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó, limpiándose miguitas de croissant de la camiseta.

—Yo a Atlanta, Cora con sus padres al Norte… —dijo—. Tendríamos que hacer una comida con la familia de verdad.

—¿Mi familia es de mentira? —se oyó a Boyd de fondo.

Siempre habían sido ellos dos, desde que empezaron a vivir juntos en aquel apartamento estrecho en San José. A veces se apuntaba Cam, si se sentía con fuerzas, a veces Cora si sus padres decidían irse de vacaciones a algún lugar más cálido, pero siempre habían sido ellos dos. Esa era familia de verdad, la de Nochebuenas de medio pollo asado y una guirnalda colgada del marco de la puerta, y regalos pequeños envueltos con mucho cuidado.

Quedaron un raro sábado a mediodía de los que Cora libraba. Isaac hizo pavo relleno con salsa y verduras asadas, que no requerían demasiado trabajo. Danny dio apoyo técnico y peló patatas hasta que se hartó de su tiranía en la cocina, y entonces se marchó a ver si era capaz de mandar suficientes emails para que contara como teletrabajo, y así añadir un día más a sus vacaciones, que ya llegaban hasta el tres de enero. 

Él le miró trabajar mientras deshojaba ramilletes de tomillo, con su cara seria, sus dedos tecleando rápidamente, sus ojos pequeños y oscuros recorriendo con rapidez las líneas en la pantalla. Estaba recién duchado, y Isaac quería más que nada tocarle, meter las manos por el cuello de su camisa elegante y recorrer la piel fresca y jugosa tan suave, oler la mezcla de su aftershave y su desodorante y el gel de ducha de Isaac, que hacía que oliera un poco a los dos, a algo que compartían.

Danny levantó la cabeza un momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, con media sonrisa que decía que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Nada.

Los demás llegaron enseguida. Cora llevó el postre, Boyd el vino y Camden suficiente hizo con presentarse allí, y pusieron la mesa mientras el pavo acababa de cocinarse.

Comieron y bebieron, brindaron por cien cosas distintas, porque cualquer excusa era buena. Por ellos, por el ascenso de Boyd a jefe de zona, por la última buena crítica al restaurante que llevaba Cora, por la decisión de Cam de dedicar su mucho tiempo libre a la asociación local de veteranos. Erica no tenía noticias, así que brindaron por eso también, por la cosecha de Isaac y por la existencia de Danny, y por ellos. 

Contaron historias que todos habían oído ya cien veces y no dejaban de hacerles reír. Él se contentaba con mirarles. La risa expansiva de Erica, los ojos oscuros de Cora brillando cuando hablaba de la última película de Star Trek, la sonrisa tímida de su hermano cada vez que conseguía que Olivia le hiciera caso a alguna de sus monerías. Danny y su pedantería cada vez que citaba algún artículo que había leído o algún reportaje que había visto, sobre los temas más variopintos. Isaac podría mirarle toda la vida, podría escucharle hablar de ciencia y arte y todo entre esos dos puntos, y la comida se quedaría fría antes de que él se cansara. Todas las bombillas se fundirían, les saldrían arrugas alrededor de los ojos, y él no se habría cansado de mirarle. Danny se giraba de vez en cuando hacia él, echándole una sonrisa fugaz como para asegurarse de que seguía ahí, y Isaac se sentía engordar dos tallas.

—No sabía que el pavo podía estar bueno —dijo Danny, después de repetir tres veces. Se estiró, balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla, y Isaac no pudo evitar darle unas palmaditas en la tripa, porque le encantaba verle así, lleno y contento y colorado de tanto mojar pan en la salsa.

—Isaac cocina muy bien, aunque le moleste que se lo diga —le picó Cora—. Mejor que yo.

—Eso es mentira —dijo él, y ella enarcó las cejas, como para demostrar su punto anterior.

—Serías un chef horroroso, porque eres inaguantable cuando cocinas —se rio, y Danny asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Pero tienes muy buen instinto, y haces mucho con muy poco.

—Se llama ser pobre —apuntó Erica, mientras trataba de evitar que Olivia, sentada en su regazo, agarrara la copa de vino que llevaba intentando tirar toda la comida.

Toda la gente a la que quería estaba alrededor de esa mesa. No eran muchos, pero eran suyos. Su mejor amiga desde que tenían quince años y hablaban por internet a un continente de distancia, la persona a la que llamaría cuando tuviera un cadáver que enterrar, el mejor hombre con el que pasarse tres horas en silencio bebiéndose un calvados y el que le enseñó a dar un un gancho de derecha sin romperse los nudillos. Ellos, sus únicos amigos en el mundo, y Danny. Danny, que era el amor de su vida. No había nada de lo que estuviera más seguro, ni nada que le diera tanto miedo o le hiciera tan feliz. Era aterrador que una sola persona pudiera ser todas esas cosas.

—Estoy tratando de hacerle un cumplido, ¿no me vais a dejar? —se quejó Cora.

—No —dijo él—. ¿Postre y café? Boyd ha traído un amontillado para la tartaleta de chocolate que estoy deseando probar.

Se levantó para recoger los platos y los llevó los dos pasos que había hasta la cocina, amontonándolos en el fregadero para ocuparse de ellos más adelante. Danny le acompañó, retirando fuentes y copas, y sacó los platos de postre del armario mientras él buscaba la pala para servir la tarta.

—Quiero esto —susurró Danny, acercándose a su lado. Dejó descansar los labios en su nuca un segundo, antes de quitarle las cucharillas de la mano.

—¿Qué, las cucharillas?

—No, tonto.

Los demás estaban allí mismo, pero ellos susurraban como si así no les fueran a oír. Si no se daba la vuelta a mirarles podía fingir que no lo hacían.

—¿Ya estás borracho?

—Me he bebido tres copas de vino —contestó, lo que podía significar cualquier cosa.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Esto. Días así. Invitar a gente a casa, comer y beber y que seas tan feliz. 

Isaac no pudo evitar sonreír, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

—No te pongas cursi con mis amigos aquí delante —le pidió en un murmullo.

—¿Puedo ponerme cursi cuando se vayan?

—Sí —dijo, casi a su pesar. Le hizo un gesto para que volviera a la mesa, y él se fue riéndose.

—Vas a lamentar haberme dado permiso. ¿Quién quiere un café?  


\------

  
Pasaron los últimos días en Washington, con sus aceras nevadas y sus luces festivas. Isaac nunca había estado allí en otra época, para él la capital era como el Polo Norte en las películas infantiles, un rincón del mundo en el que siempre era Navidad, siempre hacía frío, siempre era feliz.

Sabía que el verano era seco y caluroso, porque Danny se quejaba de ello cuando hablaban por teléfono. Casi se lo podía imaginar, todas esas calles heladas hirviendo de sol, el asfalto pegándosele a los pies y los ejecutivos sudando bajo sus trajes de chaqueta. Isaac odiaba el calor casi tanto como el frío.

—El verano no está tan mal —le dijo Danny, mientras veían caer el aguanieve desde el ventanal de su apartamento—. Los fines de semana salgo a navegar con Jackson por el río y la brisa es muy agradable.

—Los ricos y vuestros barcos.

—Podríamos pedirle que nos saque un día. No será igual, claro. Hará frío y yo no podré cultivar mi moreno, pero seguro que te gusta.

—Las cosas me gustan menos cuanta más ropa llevas.

Él se rio, negando con la cabeza. 

Salieron una tarde de poco viento, clara y congelada, tapados de la cabeza a los pies con tres capas de impermeable, lana gorda y rasposa y camisetas de algodón de manga larga debajo de todo.

El barco no era grande, mucho menos de lo que se había imaginado. Entraban cuatro o cinco personas sentadas, pero ellos estaban constantemente estorbándose mientras Jackson y Danny se movían de un lado a otro ordenando cabos en los estrechos laterales que llevaban a la proa, antes de ir soltando amarres para salir del puerto. Lo hicieron con la fuerza de un pequeño motor que rugía ahogadamente, y se alejaron de la bocana despacio, con todo el río para ellos, porque nadie era tan estúpido de salir con ese frío. Él se sentó en lo que le dijeron que era babor, en un incómodo banco de madera, y dejó que Jackson le diera órdenes a su novio en un idioma incomprensible. Levantaron dos grandes velas blancas sobre sus cabezas, y el viento empezó a golpearlas con un ruido ensordecedor.

—Está flameando —dijo Jackson, y Danny se acercó a los mandos a tocar unos botones. El ruido paró de repente, cuando las velas se llenaron de aire, y él sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Impresionado? —le preguntó con un guiño, antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Siempre.

Jackson acabó de trastear y volvió de la proa caminando elegantemente por la cubierta del barco, agarrado sólo a unos cables de acero que bajaban del mástil. Era la imagen de un anuncio de perfume italiano, con sus pómulos marcados, su corte de pelo milimetrado y sus zapatos náuticos blancos.

—¿Un gintonic? —preguntó, sacando una pequeña nevera portátil—. También hay cerveza.

Danny y él compartieron una copa, y Jackson se sentó junto al timón con la suya, removiéndola de vez en cuando y haciendo tintinear los hielos contra el vaso de plástico. Isaac podría acostumbrarse a eso. Lo único que se oía era el mar abriéndose a su paso, el susurro del viento en las velas y la madera crujiendo bajo sus pies.

Danny se ocupó en contarle a Jackson todos los sitios a los que habían ido, todas las cosas que habían hecho y lo que habían visto. La tienda de discos viejos en Santa Cruz con esos vinilos de jazz que le encantarían, la carretera que bordeaba la costa con sus playas largas y blancas, las calles empinadas de San Francisco.

—Tendrás que venir a verme algún día, y te gustará tanto aquello que no querrás irte.

—Ya estuve allí cuando estudiabas en Stanford.

—Pero mi piso era una mierda, y el viñedo es espectacular.

—¿Tanto como esto? —dijo, señalando a su alrededor, a los edificios altos y modernos de la ribera del río, el obelisco al fondo, elegante y altivo contra el cielo grisáceo.

—Allí puedes salir a navegar todo el año, siempre hace buen tiempo, ¿verdad? —se giró a pedirle ayuda a Isaac—. Hay un puerto en Santa Cruz, como a media hora…

—Podemos vivir los tres juntos —ironizó Jackson—, me ponéis un apartamento de soltero sobre el garaje y listo.

—Habrá sitio en la casa carísima que quiere comprar —añadió él, porque no lo pudo evitar. Danny rodó los ojos.

—Me encanta cuando los dos os aliáis contra mí, me da una satisfacción observar este monstruo que he creado… 

—¿Qué casa? —le cortó Jackson—. ¿Ya la has elegido?

—No. Y nunca he dicho nada de comprar. Siempre podemos alquilar, al menos al principio.

—Daniel, eso es tirar el dinero, te lo he dicho mil veces.

Danny y Jackson se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre el mercado inmobiliario de la que Isaac tuvo que desconectar por su propia salud mental. Le hacía sentir muy incómodo la facilidad con la que hablaban de cantidades escandalosas de dinero; de gastarlo, de invertirlo, de ganarlo. Mientras Danny, en sus buenos días, parecía vagamente consciente de que no todo el mundo podía abrir la cartera y comprarse una isla pequeña en el Pacífico, Jackson vivía en un universo en el que todos llevaban diez generaciones siendo asquerosamente ricos.

Isaac no recordaba una sola vez en su vida en la que no hubiera mirado con desconfianza cualquier etiqueta de precio por encima de los treinta dólares, preguntándose si tendría suficiente dinero en la cuenta, si realmente era tan imprescindible o podría vivir sin ello un día más. Suspiró calladamente, prefiriendo centrarse en la silueta de los edificios a su derecha, en la manera en la que el sol se reflejaba en sus cristales oscuros. Danny puso una mano en su pierna, un palmo por encima de la rodilla, como si supiera que lo necesitaba. Él fingió que no veía a Jackson esquivarles con la mirada cuando se acercó a posar los labios en su hombro.

Isaac nunca había sido así, nunca le había importado tan poco que otros le vieran hacer algo que parecía tan íntimo, daba igual si eran amigos o desconocidos. Siempre había odiado las muestras de afecto en público, por principios, pero a Danny le besaba cada vez que le apetecía porque ya pasaba demasiado tiempo sin poder hacerlo y estaba cansado de ello. Y porque le gustaba que le vieran, en realidad. Que se preguntaran qué tenía para que alguien como Danny le mirara de esa forma.

Con Allison y con Scott, y sobre todo cuando estaba con los dos a la vez, siempre le había avergonzado. Era demasiado joven, y las palabras de su padre aún sonaban nítidas y fuertes en sus oídos, y puede que en el fondo siempre hubiera sabido que lo que tenía con ellos era algo anómalo. Creía que había llegado a enamorarse, pero nunca había sido una relación sana. Scott le quería porque necesitaba protegerle, Allison le quería porque era radicalmente distinto a Scott; y los dos se querían el uno al otro y él era un cuerpo más en la cama. Isaac había estado seguro de que eso era todo lo que había para él, de que sentirse de segunda categoría era suficiente.

A veces pensaba en qué habría pasado si hubiera conocido a Danny antes, cuando todo le daba miedo. Si se hubiera atrevido siquiera a mirarle a los ojos, y si esa parte animal en su cerebro que le había arrastrado hacia Danny le habría reconocido igual.

Él le llamó la atención con una palmadita en el muslo y un _Ey_.

—¿Qué? —dijo, girándose hacia ellos. Danny sonrió.

—Estábamos hablando de la fiesta de Fin de Año de Lydia. ¿Te apetece?

Isaac asintió con la cabeza, dándole un trago a su gintonic. Podría haber jurado que Danny le dijo en otoño que Jackson y ella ya no estaban juntos, pero había tantos altibajos en esa relación que era difícil mantener el ritmo.

—Supongo que será un rollo de esos a los que hay que ir en traje —dijo, acordándose de que lo más decente que llevaba en la maleta era una chaqueta de punto para la cena de Navidad.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —contestó Danny.

—No voy a comprarme un traje —dijo, tajante, por si se estaba haciendo ideas.

—Hicimos el otro día una cena de pre-Navidad con sus amigos —se giró a contarle a Jackson, leyéndole la mente una vez más—. Hizo un pavo buenísimo, y bebimos un vino… ¿Cuál era?

—Garnacha.

—Buenísimo —repitió—. Sabía como a arándanos.

—¿No tenéis suficiente con celebrarlo una vez al año? Yo estoy deseando caer en coma y despertarme el día veintiséis —dijo Jackson en un gruñido—. Mi prima acaba de tener mellizos y mi madre está insoportable, creo que ha vuelto a ovular de la emoción.

Danny encogió la nariz.

—Por favor.

—En serio. No podré soportar otra nochecita como la de Acción de Gracias. Está obsesionándose con ser abuela. Como no tenga por ahí un hijo secreto que esté más dispuesto…

—Propónselo a Lydia —sugirió Danny, con una sonrisa malévola.

—¿Quieres verme muerto? —dijo, enarcando las cejas exageradamente en su dirección—. Porque esa es la manera más sencilla de acabar conmigo. Me matará, se deshará del cuerpo y hará que parezca que he huido a Venezuela. Es muy inteligente, sabes que no dejará rastro.

—Sí. Y yo no tengo tiempo para vengar tu muerte, ya he gastado todos los días de vacaciones.

Jackson chasqueó la lengua, negando gravemente con la cabeza.

—En fin —suspiró—, el año que viene espero estar en las Islas Vírgenes por estas fechas. Debajo de una palmera, bebiendo piñas coladas. En pelotas. ¿Allí se podrá?

—¿Hacer nudismo? Seguro que sí.

—Lydia no querrá, es demasiado presbiteriana. Tendré que irme con otra.

Isaac no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Y tú —le dijo Danny, apoyando la mejilla contra su hombro—, ¿qué te parece Italia?

—No lo sé, nunca he estado.

—Por eso —dijo, robándole el gintonic de las manos—. El año que viene podemos pasar la Navidad en Florencia, y luego alquilamos un coche y recorremos la Toscana. Hoteles en pueblitos encantadores, vino tinto, risotto, focaccia y café espresso. Tiramisú de postre cada día.

—Queda un año todavía —le recordó—. Pueden pasar muchas cosas en un año.

—A lo mejor estamos buscando casa en Los Gatos para entonces.

—Deja de hacer eso —le pidió a media voz, atreviéndose a echarle una mirada de soslayo a Jackson, que fingía elegantemente no estar prestando atención—. No hagas planes si no sabes si podemos cumplirlos.

Danny torció la boca, estirándose a darle un beso fugaz que parecía una disculpa. Le habría replicado si hubieran estado solos. Isaac ya se conocía esa conversación, porque la tenían a menudo. Danny necesitaba marcar objetivos, señalar fechas en su calendario, escribir listas con todas las cosas por hacer. Isaac no soportaba pasar por todo eso cuando sabía que era una fantasía, que no podían hacer planes cuando había tantas cosas fuera de su control.

—Lo miraremos el año que viene —le dijo para contentarle—. ¿Vale? En noviembre.

Él asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos clavados en el horizonte, más allá de los fríos edificios blancos y los jardines verdes y cuidados. Quería pedirle perdón, pero no sabía por qué. Los dos tenían claro cómo tenía que funcionar su relación, llevaban haciéndolo mucho tiempo.

—Vamos a ceñir —dijo Jackson tras un momento, y se aclaró la garganta—. Danny, échame una mano.

Mientras les veía hacer maniobras, moviéndose con una precisión y una eficiencia casi robóticas, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba a Danny aquello. El Potomac rodeado de monumentos a presidentes muertos, los días fríos de invierno, las tardes calurosas del verano en las que podía tumbarse en la proa del barco a tomar el sol en pantalones cortos. Le gustaba vivir a diez minutos andando de Jackson, salir a correr con él antes del trabajo, quedar por la noche a tomarse una cerveza y despotricar sobre el jefe que era capaz de mandar sondas a Saturno y aún no entendía la función _reply all_ en el correo electrónico. Le gustaba ese rincón de su apartamento en el que había puesto un sillón orejero para sentarse a leer los sábados a media tarde, y la luz del espejo del baño que siempre decía que le hacía parecer más guapo de lo que era, y la cafetería al final de su calle con sus zumos de zanahoria y mandarina. Aunque no fuera capaz de reconocerlo, también le gustaba comer con sus padres los domingos y pasarse una hora asegurándoles que no necesitaba que le acompañaran a Ikea a por una alfombra, y que al final lo hicieran de todas maneras.

Isaac le estaba pidiendo que dejara todo eso. No sólo su trabajo, sino su familia, sus amigos, toda una vida llena de millones de cosas que Danny adoraba. Por él y su viñedo y sus gatas que no le caían nada bien, por un futuro que nunca había dejado de ser incierto.

—Lo siento —susurró, cuando se volvió a sentar a su lado. Se acercó más a él, hasta que sus tobillos y sus rodillas y sus caderas estuvieron tan pegadas que podía sentir el calor que desprendía a través de dos capas de pantalón.

—No, tienes razón —contestó él con resignación, e intentó una sonrisa—. Mira, desde aquí se ve mi casa.

Isaac se giró hacia donde le señalaba. Los edificios se movían lentamente en el horizonte, grises y fríos.

Volvieron poco antes del anochecer, y salieron a cenar los tres a un restaurante de los que le gustaban a Danny, de carne, patatas y espinacas a la crema. Él enseguida recuperó su buen humor habitual, porque nunca era capaz de estar disgustado mucho tiempo. Sus raros cambios de humor se iban con la misma rapidez con la que habían llegado. Jackson, en cambio, no perdió oportunidad de lanzarle una mirada de aviso en cuanto Danny se despistó. No era alto ni muy fuerte ni especialmente amenazante, pero esa mirada dejaba muy claras sus intenciones, y Isaac sabía que se lo merecía. La aguantó con dignidad el segundo que Jackson consideró necesario para transmitir su mensaje con claridad, y entonces recuperó la sonrisa y ambos siguieron actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No eran amigos. Puede que se llevaran bien, pero la amabilidad de Jackson estaba condicionada a que Isaac tratara como se merecía a su mejor amigo, y ninguno fingía lo contrario.

Por la noche, mientras Danny se daba su crema de contorno de ojos antes de meterse a la cama, le sorprendió diciendo:

—No hagas caso a Jackson, lleva en el negocio de la intimidación desde que teníamos catorce años.

Isaac tardó un segundo en saber qué contestar, porque ni siquiera había sido consciente de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

—No le faltan razones.

—¿Crees que no me sé cuidar solo? —dijo, girándose a mirarle mientras se daba toquecitos con la yema de dos dedos en las ojeras, lo que no imponía demasiado respeto, precisamente.

—Creo que se te da peor que a él.

—¿Te ha metido miedo? —sonrió.

—No he dicho que a él se le dé bien —replicó Isaac, bajando la revista que estaba intentando leerse—. Hace falta mucho más que un niñito blanco de Maine para intimidarme a mí, ¿sabes?

—¿Niñito blanco? ¿Y tú qué eres?

—Irlandés. Hay un mundo de diferencia.

Él sonrió como si creyera que bromeaba.

—Hazme un sitio —dijo, metiéndose en la cama a su lado y acurrucándose junto a su costado.

Le gustaba pensar que era bueno para Danny, que eran buenos el uno para el otro. Que sus dos personalidades, muchas veces opuestas, se compensaban y eso les hacía mejores. Al menos Isaac se sentía mejor a su lado, más centrado, más seguro de sí mismo, más amable. Y creía que hacía feliz a Danny. Eso debería de ser suficiente, pero no dejaban de tener a gente en contra. 

Un par de años antes de que Erica conociera a Boyd estuvo saliendo con un chico que a Isaac nunca le gustó. No era una mala persona ni la trataba mal, porque eso le habría hecho ganarse una paliza en un callejón oscuro, pero siempre tuvo la sensación de que no era suficientemente bueno para su mejor amiga. Jamás le dijo nada a ella, pero a él se lo dejó claro un par de veces, no con tantas palabras, ni con tan pocas como había usado Jackson con él, pero con suficientes para que el mensaje fuera obvio. Isaac nunca había sido una persona sutil. No podía evitar preguntarse si eso era lo que estaban haciendo Jackson y Patrick Mahealani y la Senadora. Puede que supieran que Isaac no le merecía, y sólo estuvieran esperando a que Danny se diera cuenta, pero con el cuchillo preparado para clavárselo en el estómago si se le ocurría hacer cualquier tontería. Erica tampoco se dio cuenta hasta que de repente lo hizo, y ese pobre idiota se encontró en la calle.

—Danny —le llamó a media voz, y él levantó la vista del gordo libro de ciencia ficción que llevaba leyendo todo el mes. Tenía los ojos suaves y cansados, y se iluminaron con una sonrisa—. Nada. Buenas noches —dijo, en tono de disculpa, y se acomodó la almohada para irse a dormir. Él le dejó un beso en el pecho, volvió a encontrar la postura entre su cuerpo y abrió de nuevo el libro, y Isaac rezó para ser suficiente.

La segunda cena de Navidad con los Mahealani fue más fácil que la primera. Ya les tenía tomada la medida a todos, sabía por dónde entrarles para ganárselos. Will parecía muy tranquilo pero tenía un sentido del humor de lo más políticamente incorrecto, James era tan bueno como era grande, y su padre, Makoa, era feliz cuando alguien le escuchaba, cosa que a Isaac no le costaba hacer, porque siempre tenía algo interesante que decir. Ellos tres no le preocupaban, porque no parecían mirarle como si estuvieran constantemente buscándole el fallo, que era lo que hacían su madre y Patrick. Lo hacían con una sonrisa política, grande y serena, pero muriéndose de ganas de que dijera algo que pudieran censurar, para que la opinión que se habían creado de él se viera legitimada. 

Estaban convencidos de que Isaac era un barriobajero, un radical, uno de esos chicos malos por los que Danny tendría que haber dejado de sentirse atraído con diecinueve años. Y puede que lo fuera, que hubiera crecido en el peor barrio blanco de la costa Este, que no comulgara con sus rancias políticas de izquierdas para gente rica que quería sentirse mejor consigo misma y que estuviera cubierto de tatuajes de las clavículas hasta las muñecas, pero no se avergonzaba de ello ni por un segundo. Se podían meter su clasismo por el culo, porque Danny le había elegido a él, cosa que no había tenido el lujo de hacer con su familia. 

Llegaron a cenar un poco tarde, como siempre que Danny era el encargado del horario. Les abrió la puerta la mujer de Will, con una sonrisa cálida y sincera, y las voces de los demás les llevaron hasta el amplio salón al fondo, con sus sofás de color beige repletos de gente sentada en sus cojines o apoyada en los reposabrazos, y los niños jugando en la gruesa alfombra de color tostado. Danny apretó su mano un segundo, antes de tener que soltarle para saludar a sus hermanos y sus cuñadas. Todos se levantaron a besarles, se ofrecieron a guardarles los abrigos y a traerles una copa de champagne para amenizar la espera hasta que la cena estuviera lista. La casa empezó a zumbar de actividad como un avispero.

—Isaac ha traído el vino —le dijo Danny a su madre—. ¿Lo llevamos a la cocina? ¿Hace falta enfriarlo? —le preguntó a él.

—No —contestó, tocando el cristal de una de las botellas, por si acaso—. No estaría de más que fuera oxigenándose. Es un Petit Sirah de California —dijo, a nadie en particular, pero seis pares de ojos se clavaron en él—. Conocí al enólogo de esta bodega el año pasado en un congreso, y están haciendo cosas allí que son una pasada. Me dijo Danny que había cerdo, así que he pensado que para una carne tan grasa siempre es bueno un vino con mucho tanino, y los aromas a ciruela, a bayas y un poco a café… En fin —se frenó—. Si tenéis un decantador…

—Claro —saltó Makoa—, venid conmigo.

Les llevó a la cocina, que olía deliciosa a manteca y a pimienta molida. Un cocinero distinto del del año anterior se afanaba en remover una salsa oscura y sedosa con unas varillas, y les saludó escuetamente.

Danny y su padre buscaron el decantador en un armario repleto de cacharros de cocina de todos los tamaños y colores: picadoras, afiladores automáticos, básculas electrónicas y termómetros para azúcar. Isaac se preguntó quién era el caprichoso que compraba todo eso sin tener ni idea de freír un huevo. Debía de ser genético, porque Danny también era así. Tenía los mismos ojos almendrados y pequeños de su madre, la nariz y los hoyuelos de su padre y el mismo timbre de voz, y eso también lo había heredado, esa creencia de que las cosas serían más fáciles si tuviera mil aparatitos con los que hacerlas.

Al final lo encontraron, y Isaac descorchó una botella mientras su padre le contaba a Danny la última de sus sobrinos. Las mayores ya tenían ocho años, y empezaban a estar en una época de lo más repelente.

—Hay que ver lo distintas que son las niñas de los niños. Vosotros no erais ni la mitad de espabilados con esa edad.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Danny, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Tú a lo mejor sí, tú ya sabías demasiado con ocho años. Eras agotador. 

—Por cierto —dijo Isaac, mordiéndose una sonrisa perversa—, esta es la segunda vez que vengo a casa de tus padres y todavía no me han enseñado el álbum de fotos humillantes.

—Eso lo arreglamos en un momento.

—Pero, ¡papá!

—Un Halloween se disfrazó del telescopio espacial Hubble.

—Dios mío —murmuró, agachando la cabeza.

—Estaba tan gracioso, pidiendo caramelos rodeado diez o doce niños vestidos de entrenador Pokémon —dijo, riéndose con una carcajada profunda y sonora. Una que no se parecía a la risa infantil de Danny, que era tan imposible que hubiera heredado de su madre—. Voy a decirle a Victoria que saque las fotos, deben de estar en la caja fuerte.

Makoa salió de nuevo al salón, y Isaac se quedó un paso por detrás, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura a Danny.

—¿Tienen tus fotos en la caja fuerte?

—Por si hay un incendio —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Adorable.

La Senadora volvió un rato después, cuando ellos ya estaban de nuevo sentados en uno de los elegantes sofás, comiendo canapés. Llevaba en las manos un grueso libro con tapas de cuero marrón, y se sentó al lado de Isaac, en tensión bajo su sencillo vestido de color gris.

—No hemos visto estas fotos en años —dijo. 

Abrió el álbum por el final, y pasó rápidamente todas las páginas dedicadas a sus nietos, cumpleaños, tardes en la playa, bautizos y nacimientos. Pasó también las de las bodas de Patrick y Jim, y Isaac alcanzó a ver un par de imágenes de Danny, mucho más joven e impecablemente trajeado junto a sus hermanos.

—Te has pasado mi graduación —dijo, pero fue ignorado, porque la siguiente página era toda para él. Tenía la cara más redonda, y llevaba con orgullo una sudadera del MIT mientras posaba frente a la puerta de un edificio de ladrillo rojo. Isaac distinguió el cielo encapotado de Boston.

—¿El día que te mudaste a la universidad?

Había tres fotos más de él en su habitación de la residencia, colocando cajas de libros y sentado sobre el colchón desnudo de su cama, con la ilusión patente en sus ojos.

Fueron más atrás, a bailes de fin de curso junto a Jackson, que no había cambiado ni de peinado, a concursos de ciencias en el instituto, a viajes con toda la familia a Alemania, a Francia, a Costa Rica. Danny le señalaba una foto y le contaba dónde estaba hecha cada una, si eran las vacaciones de verano o las de Pascua, que en ese hotel Will se había puesto malo o habían visto a un famoso en la cafetería. Ella se limitaba a volver una página detrás de otra.

—Esa es en Hawaii —dijo, marcando con el dedo una fotografía de un grupo de gente, todos vestidos con ropa veraniega y colorida, en torno a una mesa llena de comida. Era una foto feliz, llena de vida. Todos tenían la piel tostada de Danny, las hechuras grandes de su padre y su hermano Jim. Danny señaló a alguien en el centro, un hombre con una camisa de flores rosas y verdes, con unas gafas gruesas y una sonrisa tranquila—. Ese es mi abuelo —dijo, y suspiró ahogadamente. Isaac le puso una mano sobre la rodilla que trató de ser reconfortante, y él le sonrió con tristeza—. Siempre hacía una barbacoa en su cumpleaños, venía medio pueblo.

Pasó otra página. Danny con doce años, vestido de árbol para una función escolar. Danny con nueve, bajito y encantadoramente rechoncho, con sus mofletes sonrojados y su bañador de rayas en la playa. Danny con cinco, dormido con un libro de cuentos en las manos y las gafas retorcidas, una copia en miniatura de su padre al otro lado del sofá. Danny con tres, manchándose la nariz de helado de fresa. Danny de bebé con los ojos más despiertos del mundo.

—Mírale —dijo James, asomando la cabeza por encima del respaldo—. Qué monada. ¿No te dan ganas de tener uno así? —le preguntó a Isaac.

—No me jodas, Jim —saltó Danny, mientras él aun intentaba procesar la pregunta.

—Esa boca —le regañó su madre, cortante, y cerró el álbum con un golpe sordo—. Vamos a cenar, que ya es hora.

Isaac tardo un momento en reaccionar. Danny se disculpó con la mirada, y él intentó no darle importancia.

—Estarás contento —dijo Will, dándole un golpe en el hombro a su hermano mayor, y se marcharon al comedor con los demás. Danny le esperó para ir juntos, y dejaron que los que tenían niños eligieran sus sitios los primeros, mientras ellos se quedaban rezagados en el salón.

—Tienen un montón de fotos tuyas —le dijo, apoyándose contra uno de los altos arcos que dividían las dos estancias.

—Y ese sólo es el Gran Álbum Familiar, luego hay cajas llenas de fotos de viajes. A mi padre siempre le han gustado esas cosas.

Isaac sonrió. Él casi no tenía fotos de su infancia. Su padre no se había molestado en hacérselas.

—Parecías muy feliz.

—Sí, no sé. Lo era, supongo, cuando celebrábamos cumpleaños e íbamos al zoo. —Suspiró, y le pasó los brazos a Isaac alrededor del cuello—. Ahora soy feliz. ¿Tú eres feliz?

Él le respondió con un beso, y esperaron a que alguien se atreviera a llamarles a cenar.

El cerdo estaba muy bien hecho, la piel crujiente y la carne tierna y jugosa. El vino maridaba perfectamente. Sirvieron guarnición de verduras y patatas asadas, y una ensalada de canónigos y aguacate con una vinagreta deliciosa, y durante un buen rato sólo se oyó el tintineo de los cubiertos sobre la porcelana y las copas de vino. 

Le habían sentado a la izquierda del padre de Danny, que se pasó la noche hablando con él de cien cosas distintas. Era un hombre apasionado, y sus intereses abarcaban infinitud de temas. La arquitectura por vocación profesional, los pájaros, la música, la historia del siglo XX, la gastronomía y la ingeniería espacial por necesidad, y eso sólo fueron de los que habló a Isaac en el tiempo que duró la cena. Podía ver mucho de él en Danny, en la manera en la que hablaba de cualquier cosa, de la más grande a la más insignificante, como si fuera la gran pasión de su vida. Estaba sediento de conocimiento, siempre dispuesto a saber más, de cualquier cosa que se le pudiera cruzar por el camino, siempre escuchando con los ojos muy abiertos. Isaac le explicó lo mejor que pudo la ciencia detrás de la fermentación del vino, y el mantenimiento de un huerto, y cómo funcionaba una pistola de tatuajes. Él se lo bebió como una esponja. 

Parecía una buena persona, un tipo franco y sencillo. No se imaginaba que pudiera no ser un buen padre, pero Isaac tampoco estaba seguro de en qué consistía uno de esos. 

El postre fue una tarta de naranja y una copa, que fue la señal para que mandaran a los niños a dormir. Los demás se movieron al cuarto de estar, a asaltar el armario de las bebidas.

—Podríamos sacar luego el Trivial —sugirió Danny, sentándose en el reposabrazos del sillón de Isaac, y le tendió su vodka con tónica. La familia Mahealani al completo se convirtió en un gallinero de voces discordantes, entre las que Isaac sólo entendió las quejas de Patrick.

—Es injusto jugar con él, mamá.

Isaac se giró hacia Danny con curiosidad. 

—¿Por qué? —dijo, divertido—. ¿Siempre ganas?

Danny sonrió de medio lado, acercándose a hablarle bajito al oído, conspiratorio.

—Mis padres son muy fuertes en historia y arte, pero pinchan en ciencias y todo aquello que haya pasado después de 1980. Patrick y Elizabeth siempre van a por deportes y entretenimiento, no tienen ni idea de las otras categorías. Will y Lani se especializan en las verdes, y tienen tendencia a razonar demasiado sus respuestas, lo que es fatal en este juego. Jim es el más peligroso, no tiene conocimiento específico sobre ningún tema, pero es capaz de almacenar datos y fechas como un maníaco, y Laurie es muy buena en las de geografía —dijo, y sonrió satisfecho—. Pero yo no puedo evitar ser mejor.

—Estás enfermo.

—Soy un poco competitivo.

—Me gustaría no salir de aquí odiándote, Danny.

—¿Qué tal se te da la historia?

—Mal.

—Evitaremos las casillas amarillas hasta que no nos quede más remedio. 

Él resopló, echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación.

—No quiero que tu familia se dé cuenta de que soy gilipollas.

—Mi madre es senadora y no es capaz de nombrar cinco estados que empiecen por N. ¡Sólo con los New y los North ya tienes seis! Y tú no eres gilipollas —añadió, un segundo más tarde—, no digas eso.

Will ya había sacado el tablero y lo llevaba alegremente a la mesa de café.

Empezaron el juego bastante igualados. Ellos fallaron un par de preguntas de quesito que eran imposibles, y Jim y su mujer se pusieron por delante en un golpe de suerte. Danny se revolvía en la silla cada vez que a otro equipo le tocaba una que él se sabía, que era una ocurrencia constante, y tenía que taparse la cara para no delatarse cuando empezaban a lanzar respuestas al aire. Para los Mahealani eso no era un juego inocente, era un duelo al amanecer, un golpe fatal en el orgullo cada vez que se equivocaban. Patrick era el peor. Después de fallar su enésima pregunta y colocarse último en la clasificación provisional con cero quesitos, obligó a mezclar las tarjetas, convencido de que las que le leían a él eran más difíciles. Dio igual, porque Danny y él acabaron ganando con facilidad. Isaac apenas tuvo que hacer nada. Las que Danny no se sabía terminaba por averiguarlas por eliminación, y él sólo era una pared en la que hacía rebotar sus ideas.

—El índice de natalidad es el número de nacimientos por habitante, no importa si es el país más poblado… Pero, espera, porque vimos ese documental sobre Corea… ¿Era la del Sur? ¿Cuál es la Corea buena? Decían que con esos índices de natalidad tan bajos iba a despoblarse en algo así como ochenta años. ¿Te acuerdas? —Isaac asintió—. Pero, claro. No sé. ¿El menor índice de natalidad? No lo sé. ¿Qué opinas? A lo mejor es Liechtenstein o algo así, uno de esos países europeos ridículos. San Marino. —Rompió a reír de repente, y Isaac solo pudo enarcar las cejas—. Ya lo sé —dijo, con una sonrisa arrogante—. Trae aquí ese queso, porque va a ser el Vaticano.

—¡Me cago en mi…!

—Esa lengua, William —regañó su madre, y le pasó a Isaac el quesito azul.

—Ponme otra copa, hombre —dijo Danny, levantando su vaso vacío, y le colocó un beso grande y sonoro a Isaac en los labios—. Somos los mejores.

Estaba colorado y hablaba demasiado rápido, y a Isaac le hacía más gracia de la debida. Era adorable. Ni siquiera era el alcohol, había más parte de euforia, de ese adolescente que presidía el club de juegos de mesa saliendo de nuevo a la superficie.

Acabaron tarde la partida, y para entonces ya se habían dejado ver algunos bostezos, algunos ojos llorosos y cansados de tanta ginebra.

—¿Vais a coger un taxi a estas horas? —preguntó Victoria, despidiéndose con un gesto de sus cuñadas que subían a retirarse al piso de arriba—. Tu habitación sigue libre.

—Ya lo sé.

—Isaac puede dormir en el sofá-cama del despacho —se burló Jim, y ella le mandó callar con una mirada.

—Isaac puede dormir donde quiera. Mañana os vais después de desayunar, si queréis, y yo me quedo más tranquila.

Parecía una persona tan normal.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó Danny—. Es verdad que estamos a media hora de casa.

—Como prefieras —contestó, porque no iba a decir lo contrario estando allí su madre, con su mirada fulminante.

—Vale, pero no nos quedamos a comer —dijo él—. Tenemos una reserva. 

Ella sonrió satisfecha, y les dio las buenas noches, recordándoles que apagaran las luces antes de subir.

El salón estaba vacío, y el ruido de voces había ido apagándose en el segundo piso. La casa parecía amenazante, tan abierta, tan grande, tan blanca. Danny creció allí él solo, en esos pasillos, en esos comedores de techos altos y suelos de mármol que siempre estaban en silencio. Le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío.

Danny fue cerrando interruptores, dejando las salas a oscuras, sólo con la luz azulada de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales desde el jardín nevado, y él le metió prisa.

Subieron la imponente escalera doble, que se elevaba haciendo una curva hacia el segundo piso, y Isaac se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado allí, no se habían molestado en hacerle el tour de la casa. 

—Hay más dormitorios aquí que la hostia —dijo a media voz, cruzando el pasillo de puntillas. En el piso de arriba contó seis puertas en la semioscuridad antes de que Danny le indicara la escalera del fondo.

—Nosotros estamos en el último piso. 

Él se paró frente a un armario de dos cuerpos lleno de toallas y sábanas perfectamente ordenadas, y sacó un juego que dejó en los brazos de Isaac, verde pálido y más suaves de lo que había sentido nunca. Él le siguió por el tramo de escaleras que le había señalado antes, que acababa en una puerta blanca.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo, abriéndola y encendiendo la luz.

La habitación era enorme y abuhardillada, con estanterías de obra a ambos lados, donde el techo era demasiado bajo. Una pesada mesa de escritorio ocupaba una esquina, debajo de la claraboya por la que entraba un hilo de luz de luna. La cama, doble, se apoyaba contra la pared del fondo, debajo de un póster con diagramas de la Misión Apollo. 

—Joder —dijo, dejando el montón de sábanas sobre el colchón. Trató de que en su voz no se oyera la maraña de sentimientos que se le mezclaron en la tripa. La casa de su padre era una décima parte de la de Danny, pero eso ya lo sabía. De alguna manera eso no le molestaba tanto como su dormitorio. Él había crecido en un cuartucho frío y oscuro que compartió con Cam hasta que se marchó, en el que las dos camas de las que se le salían los pies apenas dejaban sitio para abrir la puerta del armario. Danny tenía una cama gigantesca, una mesa en la que estudiar sin el ruido de su padre gritándole a la tele, un pestillo en la puerta—. Así que este era tu dormitorio.

—Este era. Donde ocurrió la magia, entre los trece y los diecisiete.

—Eso es mucha magia.

—Bueno —se rio, apartando la colcha, tan despreocupado como siempre—, hasta los dieciséis lo que hubo fue mucha masturbación.

A Isaac se le escapó una carcajada.

—¿Y después?

—Ya sabes, tonterías adolescentes.

Isaac perdió la virginidad con veintiún años, así que todo lo que sabía de eso lo había visto en la tele. Habían sido gente muy distinta.

Danny le pasó una esquina de la sábana bajera y se ocupó en encajar la otra a su lado de la cama.

—¿Lo hacías aquí, con tus padres durmiendo en el piso de abajo? —le preguntó.

—Trabajaban hasta muy tarde y se iban de viaje a menudo. Y yo no estaba loco, ¿sabes?

—¿No? —dijo, con un movimiento de cejas que quiso ser sugerente—. ¿Y ahora?

Danny rodó los ojos, tratando de que no pareciera que le hacía gracia. Isaac le conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Tú no estabas cansado?

—Ya no.

—Están justo debajo —susurró, lanzándole una funda de almohada.

—Lo haremos en silencio.

—Pues será la primera vez.

Él se rio, y se estiró a alcanzar uno de los almohadones. Danny dobló el embozo de la sábana con cuidado, estirando las arrugas de la tela con las manos.

—¿De verdad no tenías esa fantasía de adolescente? —le preguntó Isaac—. Porque yo la tenía, desafiando a mi instinto de supervivencia.

—¿Que me pillaran mis padres en la cama con alguno?

Él negó con la cabeza, y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta.

—Que _casi_ te pillaran —dijo, subiendo una rodilla al colchón. 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

—Estoy intentando seducirte. —Subió la otra y se fue acercando a él lentamente, gateando sobre la cama con movimientos largos y determinados. Que fuera un poco ridículo era parte del juego, y tuvo que esforzarse para no romper a reír—. ¿No se nota?

—¿En serio? —se rio Danny, un poco ahogado.

Él se mordió el labio, y se quitó también la camiseta con una sola mano. Danny seguía mirándole divertido, pero había algo distinto en sus ojos.

—Ya sé que todo esto no se me da tan bien como a ti —dijo, ya delante de él. Se abrió el botón de los vaqueros negros y los bajó lo suficiente para descubrir la piel blanca y fina bajo la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos. Él no sabía ser sexy, no tenía la habilidad de Danny para quitarse la ropa y hacer que se parara el mundo; él era todo codos y rodillas y le daba demasiada vergüenza, sólo era capaz de hacerlo si no iba muy en serio. Aun así, a Danny se le aceleró la respiración y los ojos se le oscurecieron de ganas cuando los bajó por su cuerpo.

—No se te da mal —le aseguró, llevando las manos a su cintura.

—¿No te estoy convenciendo?

Danny buscó sus labios despacio, besándole como una caricia de su boca contra la de Isaac, su lengua sólo rozándole un segundo antes de volver a esconderse. Le besaba con delicadeza, como el que toca una escultura de cristal fragilísimo. Con devoción. 

—Seguro que te han echado polvos malísimos aquí —dijo, metiéndole las manos entre el pelo.

—Unos cuantos —confesó.

—¿Y no quieres arreglarlo?

Él sonrió de medio lado, como si no pudiera creer que fuera a decir que sí.

—Eres horrible —murmuró, abriéndose para Isaac, dejando que tirara de él hasta subirle de rodillas a la cama. 

—Te encanta.

—Eres una persona terrible.

—Puedo serlo —dijo él, a un centímetro de sus labios. Metió dos dedos por el frente de su camisa y le desabrochó el primer botón lentamente—. Puedo cuidar de ti y hacértelo despacio —sugirió, bajando las manos por su pecho, cerrando la distancia para morder su labio inferior un instante—. O puedo follarte contra la pared, con una mano tapándote la boca, para que no te oigan gritar.

A Danny se le escapó un jadeo, y él desabrochó el siguiente botón. Su piel estaba suave y caliente, sus pezones duros contra las yemas de sus pulgares. Danny ciñó las manos en torno a su cadera y llevó la boca a su cuello, besando bajo su mandíbula y mordiendo despacio el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Quiero que me comas el culo —susurró, y a Isaac le bajaron sus palabras hasta el estómago como caramelo líquido, cerrándose en la base de su polla.

—¿Y vas a gemir para mí? ¿Vas a dejar que todos sepan lo bien que te lo hago?

Danny asintió con la cabeza, presionándose contra él. Su respiración acelerada le acariciaba el cuello, y estaba duro bajo sus khakis bien planchados. Parecía un chico tan respetable desde fuera.

—Estás tan guapo cuando dices guarrerías. Dime otra —le pidió, sacándole los bajos de la camisa de los pantalones con las manos nerviosas. Necesitaba tocarle, tenerle desnudo contra su piel—. ¿Qué más quieres?

Él tardó un segundo en atreverse, marcando más los dedos en sus costados, respirando contra su oído.

—Quiero chupártela —dijo, en un susurro grave—. Quiero tu lengua y tu polla, a la vez. Que te corras en mi boca. 

—¿Eso te gusta? —murmuró Isaac, y no pudo evitar que media sonrisa lenta se abriera en su cara.

Danny frunció el ceño, apartándose un palmo.

—No te rías.

Él se disculpó dejándole un beso suave en la comisura de los labios, metiendo una mano por la trasera de sus pantalones.

—No me estoy riendo. Me encanta cuando me pides lo que quieres —le dijo. Clavó las uñas en su culo, por encima de la tela elástica de sus calzoncillos, y Danny se deshizo bajo sus dedos con algo casi como un ronroneo—. Me encanta que todavía te pongas nervioso.

—Quítate esto —gruñó, tirando de sus vaqueros hacia abajo, descubriendo milímetro a milímetro la curva de su erección, que se levantó firme y dura contra su tripa. Danny la rodeó con sus dedos y él no pudo evitar un golpe de cadera. Nunca se cansaría de eso, de la sensación de la mano fuerte de Danny, de la fascinación con la que le miraba cuando veía la cabeza grande y rosa de su polla abrirse paso por entre su puño—. Joder —se le escapó.

—A lo mejor tienes razón —dijo, dejando que dos dedos se colaran bajo la ropa interior de Danny, por la hendidura de su culo, hasta presionarse contra su entrada. Él gimió bajito contra su oído, abrió las piernas para Isaac casi instintivamente. Su erección se marcaba bajo la tela de los pantalones, firme y caliente—. A lo mejor es una locura hacer esto con toda tu familia en el piso de abajo.

—No —le advirtió ahogadamente, y el ritmo lento y constante con el que le bombeaba falló un segundo—. No digas eso.

Sus caderas le delataron apretándose más contra los dedos de Isaac, y soltó un quejido. Le necesitaba tanto que no podía dejar de morderse los labios, de recorrerlos con la lengua hasta dejarlos brillantes de saliva para hundirle allí.

—¿Qué pasa si nos oyen? —siguió, a media voz.

—No, cállate.

Subió la otra mano por su cuerpo, por los valles que formaban sus abdominales, las formas de sus costillas que se marcaban bajo la piel con cada respiración, el músculo firme de sus pectorales y los pequeños pezones oscuros. La subió por sus clavículas y su cuello, persiguiéndola después con besos lentos y calientes, por su mandíbula y su barbilla. Recorrió los labios húmedos de Danny con el pulgar, que los abrió para él.

—¿Qué diría mamá —murmuró, dejando que lo atrapara entre sus labios hambrientos—, si supiera cómo te gusta que me folle esta boca tuya tan perfecta?  


\------

  
A Danny le despertó la mano de Isaac en su pecho. Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana del tejado, que siempre había sido demasiado brillante. Le costó un segundo acordarse de qué hacía allí, en una cama que ya no era la suya.

—Vamos, levántate.

Él se tapó los ojos con el brazo, y Isaac se dejó caer a su lado con un bufido.

—¿Qué hora es? —consiguió decir.

—Las nueve. Tengo hambre, necesito un café.

—Las cápsulas de la cafetera están en el cajón de la derecha, según entras a la cocina —farfulló—, y el tostador…

—Baja conmigo —le cortó él—, no seas gilipollas.

Danny gruñó, sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo, aunque era demasiado temprano.

—Dame un minuto.

—Te he dado un minuto hace media hora.

—¿En serio? No me acuerdo de eso.

Isaac volvió a bufar, y él extendió una mano a ciegas para buscarle a su lado, alcanzando la piel suave y blandita de su cintura.

Se despejó poco a poco, a su pesar. Isaac respiraba acompasadamente, sin hacer ruido, y le podía sentir recorriendo lentamente las venas del interior de su antebrazo, rozándole apenas con un dedo, pero lo suficiente como para tener algo a lo que aferrarse cuando se notaba volver a caer en el sueño.

—¿Te estás durmiendo?

—No.

Isaac asintió con un murmullo, muy poco convencido. Él se obligó a abrir los ojos, y le sorprendió lo guapo que era bajo la luz de la mañana, como cada mañana. Tenía el pelo alborotado, los rizos grandes y sueltos aplastados contra un lado de la cabeza. Las mantas sólo le cubrían hasta la cintura, porque hacía calor en la habitación, siempre habían puesto la calefacción demasiado alta en casa.

Miraba hacia sus manos enlazadas sin verlas, fijándose en algo más allá, o más profundo, o en nada.

—¿En qué piensas?

Isaac levantó la vista hacia él, y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Tu madre me soporta mejor que el año pasado, creo —dijo, como si no quisiera que Danny le diera importancia.

—Me dijo que el vino que mandaste estaba muy bueno. Parecía impresionada.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió. Danny asintió, girándose hacia él.

—Ya no eres sólo el tío tatuado que se acuesta con su hijo, ahora creo que te respeta.

Había sido una experiencia reveladora para todos. Como si Danny les hubiera pedido que le dieran una oportunidad al libro que había escrito su novio, y el novio resultara ser David Foster Wallace. A su madre seguía pareciéndole un impresentable, pero al menos reconocía que tenía talento.

—Me sigo acostando con su hijo.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Crees que nos oyeron ayer? —dijo Isaac, riéndose.

—Dios, espero que no —murmuró, mientras flashes de la noche anterior le saturaban las sinapsis—. ¿Hicimos mucho ruido?

—No lo sé. Ahora no oigo a nadie, a lo mejor la habitación está bien insonorizada.

—Sólo son las nueve —apuntó él, porque nadie en su sano juicio se despertaba voluntariamente a esas horas en día festivo.

—Tienes sobrinos pequeños, tus hermanos deben de llevar en pie desde las siete.

—Qué horror —musitó.

A Isaac se le daban bien los niños. Era capaz de hablar con Leo de animales, con Emma de camiones y con Julia de muñecas, y hacía reír a Jake, que con seis meses era lo único que sabía hacer, aparte de llorar y manchar pañales. Tenía talento natural, y no era intimidante, y era guay porque tenía gatos y los brazos pintados de colores y sabía contar historias. Danny no era nada de eso. Danny era un aburrido al que le gustaba beberse el café en silencio por las mañanas.

—¿Pero tú no has desayunado ya? —le decía a Leo, mientras dejaba que le diera un bocado a su tostada con mantequilla, y Danny quería _tanto_. Le quería así, tan suave y tan feliz. Quería poder darle eso.

Jim le miraba por encima de su vaso de zumo como si lo supiera. 

El resto de su familia seguía creyendo que Isaac y él estaban juntos, que lo que tenían era una relación a distancia normal, y eso ya era suficientemente raro para ellos. No les había mentido pero tampoco les había dicho nunca la verdad, porque era más fácil si no tenía que explicarlo.

—Parece que le gustan los niños —apuntó en voz baja, mientras Danny sacaba un muffin integral de una cesta que alguien le había enviado a su madre. Algún lobbista del azúcar.

—No empieces —murmuró con cansancio.

—Tienes treinta años, ya es edad para plantearte estas cosas.

—Veintiocho —corrigió. Al menos durante otro mes y medio.

—¿Todavía? Es igual, yo ya cambiaba pañales con veintiocho.

—Yo ni siquiera vivo en el mismo estado que mi novio —susurró. James le había obligado a confesar en Oahu, el día del funeral de su abuelo, y Danny no había tenido fuerzas para evitarlo. Estaba demasiado cansado, y demasiado triste, y verle esa noche había sido demasiado bueno como para no explicar por qué.

—Los niños no son una decisión que puedas dejar para un momento más conveniente.

Isaac no les oía, estaba inmerso en las aventuras de Barbie Cazavampiros, que Emma y Julia llevaban desarrollando una semana.

Antes de Isaac nunca había pensado en tener hijos. Nunca habían sido parte de su plan, hasta que dejó de intentar hacerle encajar en él, con sus esquinas y sus piernas largas, y creó uno nuevo a su alrededor. 

Isaac había cambiado muchas cosas. La vida suburbana de chalé con jardín y valla blanca siempre le había parecido algo ridículo, algo que sólo hacían las parejas blancas heterosexuales que tenían trabajos aburridos y sólo follaban los miércoles, pero con él sería otra cosa. Isaac era demasiado brillante, y demasiado grande, y demasiado bueno como para poder ser nunca corriente. Y sería un buen padre, justo, generoso y paciente. Sería el padre favorito, el que hablaría con sus hijos de drogas y les compraría condones, al que llamarían cuando alguien les rompiera el corazón, y a Danny no le importaba. Él pondría normas, insistiría para que recogieran su habitación y se enfadaría cuando llegaran a casa borrachos, como si él nunca se hubiera bebido una copa con dieciséis años. Lo haría para que Isaac nunca tuviera miedo de estar convirtiéndose en su padre.

—Tienes que tener esa conversación con él, si vais en serio —dijo Jim, y él apartó la mirada de Isaac un segundo, de sus manos grandes y sus hombros anchos bajo la camiseta arrugada de la noche anterior—. No es algo que se pueda improvisar sobre la marcha.

—Ya lo sé.

Estaba tan lejos todo eso, tan abajo en la lista de cosas por hacer. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuántos años quedaban para poder mudarse a California, pero no dejaba de pensar en ello, en ser normal, en tener algo de verdad.

Quería dejar de echar de menos una vida con él que ni siquiera había empezado. 

Se sentó a robarle él también bocados a su tostada y trozos de kiwi, pegado a su costado. Sus sobrinas discutían porque Emma se empeñaba en incluir en su historia monstruos que sangraban por los ojos, y él no podía dejar de mirarle, de pensar en besar el lunar en su cuello.

—Cuando quieras nos vamos a casa —se giró a decirle Isaac, y él se acabó el café de un trago.

Volvieron en metro, se dieron una ducha y salieron a comer a un restaurante peruano en el que Danny descubrió que le gustaba el cebiche. Isaac se compró una camisa, y se tomaron un chocolate caliente en una cafetería frente al río, y se pasaron horas y horas en el sofá, él con las piernas en el regazo de Isaac mientras fuera nevaba; y un día se despertaron y ya era Fin de Año.

Isaac se puso su camisa nueva y unos pantalones negros que Danny pensaba intentar quitarle de madrugada en el baño del bar, después de tres o cuatro copas. La fiesta era en el último piso de un hotel en el centro, iba a haber comida y bebida e iban a ver los fuegos artificiales desde la azotea. Danny nunca había sido muy aficionado a ese tipo de fiestas, en las que pasar la mejor noche de su vida era casi una obligación, pero Jackson le habría matado si hubiera intentado pasar otra Nochevieja en pijama con Isaac.

Realmente, los dos últimos cambios de año se los habían pasado desnudos, pero eso decidió no decírselo.

El salón estaba decorado con guirnaldas doradas y negras colgadas del techo, con globos subiendo por las paredes y luces de Navidad amarillas iluminando las barras de bar a cada lado. Un camarero les ofreció una copa de champagne, y Isaac lo probó con recelo.

—¿Ves a Jackson y Lydia? —dijo, echando una mirada alrededor como si fuera a ser capaz de encontrarles a través de todas las cabezas engominadas y las melenas enlacadas. Se mojó los labios en el champagne, que le supo tan ácido y metálico como siempre, y le pasó la copa a Isaac—. Voy a mandarle un mensaje.

—¿Quién coño es toda esta gente? ¿Son todos amigos de Lydia?

—Supongo —contestó, tecleando rápidamente—. Se pasa doce horas al día en el trabajo, no sé de dónde saca tiempo para conocer a nadie. Mira, ahí está Erin —dijo, reconociendo a una de las ingenieros que trabajaban en la misión Osiris, y la saludó con un gesto.

Jackson le dijo que fueran a la barra del fondo, y Danny se abrió paso hasta allí, parándose cada dos metros a saludar a compañeros y a gente que sólo le sonaba de verla en la cafetería de la base de vez en cuando.

—Este es Isaac —dijo un millón de veces, poniéndole una mano al final de la espalda, y él saludó y sonrió diligentemente a todos y cada uno de ellos. Estaba guapísimo con el primer botón de la camisa abierto y las mangas subidas hasta el codo, insoportablemente elegante sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Danny quería pasearle por allí hasta que les hubieran visto todos, diciéndoles ' _¿verdad que es maravilloso?_ ', porque Isaac estaba encantador cuando se sonrojaba.

Jackson ya estaba pidiendo en la barra cuando se lo encontraron, impecable en su traje de color azul tinta.

—Iba en serio lo de no comprarte una chaqueta —le dijo a Isaac, y él enarcó una ceja en su dirección que no fue tan hostil como se merecía—. ¿Qué bebéis?

Lydia estaba ocupándose de alguna emergencia que no sería tal, así que ellos se mezclaron con la gente y Jackson les narró la experiencia de salir con una obsesa del control mientras organizaba una fiesta para un centenar de personas.

Se lo podía imaginar. Trabajar con ella era un privilegio, y era fascinante, y agotador y muy frustrante. Tenía una mente genial, siempre iba cien pasos por delante de cualquiera, y estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo en un mundo que podía ser muy hostil para una chica menuda y atractiva. A pesar de todo, nunca comprometía sus ideas, nunca estaba dispuesta a dar un paso atrás si sabía que tenía razón. Y casi siempre la tenía.

Todo eso habría sido muy bueno para Jackson si ella le quisiera la mitad de lo que él la quería. 

Para Danny, el ochenta por ciento de su labor como amigo consistía en convencer a Jackson de que _quería_ ser su amigo, de que era válido y bueno y necesario. Era sencillo porque para él era verdad, pero no estaba seguro de que lo fuera para Lydia. Si le necesitaba no lo parecía.

—¿Yo también soy así? —se giró a susurrarle a Isaac, mientras Jackson les conseguía unos chupitos de tequila.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Como Lydia.

Isaac se rio, sorprendido.

—Tú eres fácil —dijo, y Danny podría haberse ofendido si no lo hubiera hecho con tanto cariño. 

—Eso es lo que tú te crees —respondió, tratando de borrarse la sonrisa de los labios—. Te tengo bailando en la palma de mi mano, y ni te das cuenta. 

Isaac negó con la cabeza con algo como indulgencia.

—Tienes suerte de hacerme gracia.

—No me pasa con nadie más en el mundo —admitió él.

—Ya lo sé. No eres gracioso.

—Para nada.

Él sonrió, una de sus sonrisas grandes e inocentes que siempre paraban el tiempo un segundo a su alrededor, y Danny tuvo que besársela. Fue corto y con los dedos clavándose en su nuca, justo a tiempo para que Jackson les viera y pudiera poner los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos a emborracharnos, por favor.

El tequila se abrió camino ardiendo por su garganta, seguido de un escalofrío que le recorrió de las orejas hasta los dedos de los pies.

Isaac encogió la nariz, arrancando la pulpa del limón con los dientes y masculló un ' _Joder_ ', antes de pasarlo con un trago a su vodka con tónica.

A Danny se le daba bien el tequila, se entendían. Puede que al día siguiente tuviera que alimentarse sólo de papilla de avena y bebidas isotónicas, pero de noche el tequila era su amigo. El vino le ponía filosófico, la cerveza le hacía sentir gordo y las bebidas combinadas siempre se le hacían demasiado largas, pero el mal tequila con sal y limón era perfecto, porque no existía la pretensión de que estaba bebiendo por cualquier razón que no fuera emborracharse. 

Le hacía divertido, desinhibido. Después del segundo siempre empezaba a ser hiperconsciente del tono de su voz y su postura y los gestos que hacían sus manos cuando se olvidaba de controlarlas. Se lo habían inculcado desde muy pequeño, de manera sutil pero contundente, y ya no estaba seguro de dónde estaba el límite entre la persona que era y la que fingía ser. Pero entonces sonaban las primeras notas de una canción de Rihanna, y eso lo dejaba todo clarísimo. 

—Oh, no —murmuró Isaac, porque le conocía demasiado bien. Ese _dancehall_ edulcorado le subía por las piernas y se instalaba en sus caderas, y era imposible pararlo.

—No te resistas —le dijo, tirando de él para alejarle de la mesa en la que se apoyaba, en la que Jackson se acodó con resignación.

—No se nos da bien bailar —contestó Isaac, pero se dejó arrastrar de todas maneras.

—Esta es la canción con Drake. Te gusta Drake.

—No digas eso en público, tengo una reputación que mantener. Me gusta Kendrick Lamar —anunció al grupo de chicas desconocidas entre el que estaban pasando.

—Eres ridículo —se rio, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

— _Tú_ eres ridículo —replicó, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se abrió en su cara, y le bajó las manos hasta la cintura.

—Es mi sangre tropical, no puedo evitarlo —dijo, y él soltó un bufido incrédulo que estaba bastante justificado porque, aunque la latitud fuera la correcta, el Caribe le quedaba muy lejos, y él se movía peor que un muñeco de LEGO. 

Pegó la cadera contra Isaac y le besó, sólo un segundo. Era feliz de una manera que era difícil de explicar, cálida y ligera y demasiado grande para su cuerpo, y a lo mejor era el alcohol, pero a lo mejor sólo era él. Danny no estaba seguro de haberle querido tanto en toda su vida. No le importaba parecer estúpido, porque a Isaac tampoco, y eso era liberador. Había gente allí de su equipo, gente que tenía que respetarle y confiar en su criterio profesional, y no podría importarle menos. Giró entre los brazos de Isaac y apretó el culo contra él, y la carcajada resultante le resonó entre las costillas.

—Estás haciendo algo muy peligroso.

Danny dejó que el sonido de los tambores metálicos le llevara. Tomó las manos de Isaac entre las suyas, desenredándolas de en torno a su cintura, y le obligó a moverse con él, desacompasados y torpes. Daba igual, porque estaba caliente contra su cuerpo y sus labios de vez en cuando encontraban la piel de su cuello o el lóbulo de su oreja para tararearle versos de Drake al oído.

—Esto es lo más romántico que me has dicho en la vida —se burló Danny.

—Y lo digo en serio. Aunque tuvieras un gemelo, te seguiría eligiendo a ti.

—Pura poesía.

Lo intentaron con otro par de canciones, pero el EDM genérico y machacón no se prestaba a su estilo de baile, que jamás tendrían que haber intentado sacar de los bares oscuros de San Francisco en los que se había originado. Bajo la luz dorada y heterosexual de esa fiesta para gente estirada, parecía más bien los preliminares para una sesión de sexo de esas que acababan con un ataque de risa. Normalmente lo era.

Él suspiró. Una de las canciones mediocres de Calvin Harris sonaba estridente y demasiado alta sobre sus cabezas, y ellos seguían balanceándose lentamente en medio de la gente, como si lo que sonara fuera una de Celine Dion. 

—¿Qué?

—Nada, que estás muy guapo —admitió, recorriendo con dos dedos la uve que formaba el cuello de su camisa. Su piel inmaculadamente pálida se erizaba al paso de sus dedos.

—Tú también. Te queda bien el traje.

—Bah. —Isaac tenía las manos en su espalda, peligrosamente cerca de su culo. Él podría haberse quedado así el resto de la noche, envuelto en ese abrazo contra su pecho, y no habría necesitado nada más. Puede que algún canapé—. ¿Están sirviendo ya algo de comer?

—He visto bandejas con salmón ahumado, y algo como ensalada de cangrejo.

—Siempre igual —se quejó.

—Vamos, seguro que encontramos algo que no odies, y Jackson agradecerá la compañía.

Lydia estaba allí cuando finalmente encontraron fuerzas para separarse y volver a su mesa. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro que le hacía parecer una actriz de los 50, y el pelo suelto en grandes ondas. Jackson la miraba con una especie de cansancio que a Danny le rompió el corazón.

La felicitaron por la fiesta y dejaron que se desahogara un rato, que se quejara de la incompetencia de los proveedores y de la empresa de catering y de cualquiera que hubiera tenido la mala suerte de acabar trabajando para ella esa noche. Danny también era un perfeccionista, era un requerimiento básico para cualquier ingeniero, porque un simple tornillo suelto podía hacer saltar un cohete de cientos de millones de dólares por los aires; pero él, por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía que le importara si los manteles eran de color vainilla o amarillo nápoles. Eran manteles, y había barra libre, y la comida estaba bien y la música era lo que se podía esperar de una fiesta de Nochevieja, así que él lo consideraba un éxito. Se bebió otro chupito.

A las doce menos diez recuperaron sus abrigos del guardarropa y salieron a la azotea con sus flautas de champagne. Les repartieron gorritos festivos, serpentinas y _lei_ de flores doradas de plástico que Danny intentó que no le ofendieran. Antes de la muerte de su abuelo nunca le había molestado que convirtieran sus tradiciones en baratijas para borrachos, pero había empezado a sentir cierta responsabilidad por respetar las cosas que eran importantes para él. 

—Toma, ponte la chistera —le dijo a Isaac, volviendo a hundir el collar de flores en la bolsa y abandonándola en una esquina.

—No pensaba ponerme nada de eso, ¿sabes? —replicó, pero se colocó el gorro a un lado de la cabeza de todas formas, sujetándolo con la goma bajo su barbilla—. Está soltando purpurina por todas partes.

—Es tu color.

—¿El dorado?

—Como un dios griego.

—Deja de beber.

La cuenta atrás les pilló desprevenidos, apoyados hombro con hombro en la barandilla y mirando cómo el monumento a Washington al fondo se levantaba sobre el horizonte oscuro. Danny se colgó de su cuello. Le gustaba que Isaac fuera un poco más alto que él, lo suficiente como para tener que levantar la vista cuando estaban así, tan cerca. 

—¡Tres! ¡Dos! —cantaban a su alrededor, y le besó antes de tiempo, porque quería que eso fuera lo último que hicieran ese año, y lo primero del siguiente, y no hacer nada en el resto de su vida que no fuera besarle. 

—Feliz Año Nuevo —le dijo, con las manos aún en su pelo, mientras a su alrededor todo el mundo brindaba y se reía ruidosamente. Los primeros fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo, y el ruido grave y sordo retumbó entre sus costillas.

—Feliz Año Nuevo —contestó él.

—Este va a ser bueno.

—¡Daniel! —dijo Jackson a su espalda, un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Le devolvió el abrazo como pudo, con una serie interminable de palmadas en la espalda. Le felicitó el año a Lydia, que llegó un par de pasos detrás de él, y a cualquiera que conociera vagamente del trabajo en cinco metros a la redonda. Las luces de los fuegos brillaban en los ojos de Isaac, que se dejaba arrastrar de la mano de un lado a otro, pacientemente.

El alcohol ya era una corriente cálida por sus venas, la sensación de que todo era bueno y ellos eran felices y todo iba a salir bien.

—¿Quieres ir a echar un polvo en el baño de discapacitados? —le susurró al oído. Casi todo el mundo había vuelto adentro, huyendo del frío, y sólo quedaba una decena de personas en la azotea, aprovechando para fumar o para que el aire helado les despejara un poco.

Isaac enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Él se rio. Era insoportablemente guapo. Se apoyaba con los codos en la barandilla de metal, con la fina copa de cristal sujeta con delicadeza entre dos dedos a siete pisos de altura del suelo, y el abrigo gris de paño enmarcando sus hombros fuertes y su espalda ancha. No tendrían que haber salido de casa. Solamente les quedaban un par de días juntos, y Danny sólo quería tocarle. No estaba vivo si no le tocaba, y cuando lo hacía todo se despertaba, como si su cuerpo volviera a funcionar, a respirar y a latir. 

Quería llenarse de él, como un oso pardo preparándose para hibernar; del sonido de su voz y el olor de su pelo y la manera en la que sus manos se le colaban bajo la ropa. Quería grabarse a Isaac en la piel, para aguantar hasta el año siguiente con la sensación de su cuerpo aún en la yema de sus dedos.

Él fue primero, y Isaac le siguió un minuto después, cerrando la pesada puerta corredera a su espalda con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—¿Te han visto entrar? —le preguntó Danny, y por un segundo se sintió como Jason Bourne, o James Bond, o el protagonista de una mala parodia de cualquiera de esos dos.

—Probablemente —contestó él, echando el cerrojo, y le acorraló contra el lavabo. A Danny se le escapó un suspiro contra sus labios, y cerró los ojos.

Nadie le había besado tan bien como lo hacía él. Cuando no intentaba decir nada, en esos casos en los que no servía como ' _hola_ ' ni ' _gracias_ ' ni ' _te quiero_ ', cuando todo el mensaje eran sus labios y su lengua y las manos en su cuello. Era como él, sólido y reconfortante y un poco peligroso bajo todo eso, como un animal salvaje al que no estaba seguro de haber domado completamente. Así besaba Isaac, enredándole nudos en el estómago, apropiándose de su boca y borrando cada pensamiento que empezaba a formarse al fondo de su mente.

Danny movió las manos hasta el botón de sus pantalones y él respondió cerrando los dientes con suavidad sobre su labio, moviéndose hasta el lóbulo de su oreja cuando él tuvo que bajar la vista para sacarle de su ropa interior. Isaac gimió bajito, y el sonido le llenó como si fuera espuma de jabón.

Le empujó contra la pared de azulejos a su espalda y Isaac se dejó.

—Llevo queriendo hacer esto toda la noche —dijo, sintiendo la erección de Isaac crecer con cada movimiento de su mano.

—¿Sí? —contestó él a media voz—. ¿Es mi camisa nueva?

—A lo mejor.

La música retumbaba en las paredes, y el ritmo constante de los bajos se le colaba en los huesos. Isaac le clavó los dedos en la espalda, por debajo de la chaqueta, y él no pudo evitar acordarse de la primera vez que se besaron así, en el pequeño baño del apartamento que Isaac compartía con Cora y Erica. Todo era nuevo y sorprendente y estaba tan nervioso que las manos no paraban de temblarle. Parecía que estuvieran cambiando el mundo.

Ya no había trucos que no conocieran, no había incertidumbre ni se preguntaban si lo estaban haciendo bien. No había un solo sonido atravesando sus labios que no hubieran oído ya, ni un gemido ni un murmullo ni una palabra susurrada entre dientes, con los ojos bien cerrados. Eran maestros en tocarse, como el que toca un violín, como si llevaran haciéndolo toda una vida.

Fue rápido y muy poco elegante, y fue casi un milagro que no acabaran corriéndose sobre su traje de J. Crew. Danny se volvió a meter los bajos de la camisa en el pantalón mientras Isaac se lavaba las manos, y sus miradas se encontraron un momento en el espejo. 

Isaac tenía los labios hinchados y rojos y estaba colorado a manchas que bajaban por toda la columna de su cuello. La chistera dorada había acabado en el suelo al otro lado del baño, no sin antes llenarle de purpurina la cara, que centelleaba cada vez que se movía. Sonrió, grande y malévolo, todo dientes.

—Tienes cara de que alguien te la acaba de chupar en el baño de discapacitados de un hotel —dijo, secándose las manos con una de las toallas que formaban una delicada pirámide junto al lavabo.

Danny aún estaba recuperando el aliento, y su risa fue más bien un resoplido.

—¿Quieres saber qué cara tienes tú?

—Me lo imagino.

—No sé si te haces una idea —contestó con media sonrisa, y él rodó los ojos y trató de domar el pelo que Danny le había desordenado de tanto hundir en él los dedos.

—¿Sales tú primero, y me vas pidiendo una copa? No sé qué he hecho con la mía.

Él asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a quitarle una mota dorada de la mejilla. Quería decirle que le quería, pero estaba intentando dejar de hacerlo después de cada orgasmo. Era la verdad, pero no quería que Isaac dejara de creérselo de tanto oírlo.

Le besó antes de salir furtivamente, tratando de que nadie le viera, y volvió al bar aparentando inocencia. Siempre se le había dado mal.

—¿Y esa cara de tonto? —le preguntó Jackson cuando le encontró junto a la barra, esperando que algún camarero mirara en su dirección—. ¿Dónde has dejado a _tu chico_?

—Está en el baño. ¿Te bebes otro chupito conmigo?

Él se apoyó a su lado, de cara al resto del salón, con una desgana estudiada al milímetro para parecer genuina.

—Vale.

Una camarera se fijó en él por fin, y empezó a preparar sus copas. La música se había convertido en algo electrónico y estridente, pero era casi imposible no moverse a su ritmo. Podría pedirle al DJ una de esas canciones que a Isaac le daba vergüenza reconocer que le gustaban, para sacarle a bailar otro rato. 

—Creo que quiero tener bebés con él, tío —se sorprendió diciendo.

Jackson se giró a mirarle con cansancio.

—Joder, Danny, ¿tú también?

—Ya, no sé qué me ha pasado.

Él chasqueó la lengua, dándole vueltas a su cóctel con la pajita.

—Tener hijos limita mucho tus oportunidades de ir al baño a enrollarte con él en medio de una fiesta.

—No he dicho que quiera tenerlos ahora —replicó, y un segundo más tarde—: ¿Tanto se ha notado?

—Te he estado buscando. Esta noche me está quitando años de vida.

El móvil le vibró a Danny en el bolsillo, salvándole de tener que preguntarle a Jackson qué le pasaba. Él no querría decirle la verdad y Danny ya la sabía, de todas maneras. Siempre era una pérdida de tiempo. Sacó el teléfono para leer el mensaje, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Está en la azotea.

—¿Qué hace en la azotea?

—Fumarse un porro —leyó.

—Este es el que quieres para padre de tus hijos —le recordó, infinitamente pedante.

—Sí —suspiró él, y Jackson puso los ojos en blanco—. Vamos, puedes seguir siendo deprimente allí.

Danny cogió la copa que le había pedido y salieron a buscarle. Había un par de grupos de gente allí fuera, fumando encogidos y frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor, dando caladas furiosas a sus cigarros para terminar cuanto antes y poder volver dentro. Él estaba apartado en una esquina, bajo el tejadillo del edificio, con un porro arrugado entre los dedos y el humo blanco y espeso escapando en grandes volutas de su boca.

Fumar siempre le había parecido un vicio horrible, fuera lo que fuera, pero Isaac lo hacía tan bonito que era difícil reprochárselo. 

—Ey —dijo cuando les vio—. Te he dicho que enseguida entraba. Te vas a quedar helado —le riñó. Danny ya había devuelto su abrigo al guardarropa, y se hizo un hueco dentro del de Isaac, contra su cuerpo caliente. Su abrigo olía a polvo, a humo y a él.

—Yo también tengo frío —se quejó Jackson, y él prefirió no darse cuenta de su tono de burla.

—No hay sitio para ti. ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —le preguntó a Isaac, rodeándole el pecho con los brazos. 

—Un camarero. ¿Quieres?

Él declinó la oferta, pero Jackson sí le dio un par de caladas que le hicieron llorar los ojos.

—¿A ti no te hacen tests de drogas?

—Si tuvieran que despedir a cada persona en mi bufete con un problema con la coca —dijo, y tosió—, quedaríamos la mujer de la limpieza y yo. 

Isaac fumaba despacio, sujetándolo entre el índice y el pulgar, casi escondiéndolo en la palma de su mano. Él era todo lo que intentaban aparentar ser los chicos de los que se había pasado enamorado la adolescencia. Diez años más tarde seguía encontrando problemáticamente sexy las mismas cosas, el mismo aire de chico malo y la incapacidad para hablar de sentimientos; pero también ese brazo en torno a su cuerpo para que entrara en calor, esa mirada de devoción, o que cantara cuando creía que no podía oírle y que lo hiciera tan mal. Nunca se imaginó enamorándose de algo tan grande, tan difícil y tan todo lo contrario.

—Puse copas en muchas fiestas como estas, ¿sabes? —dijo tras un momento, en voz baja.

—¿Sí?

—Al poco tiempo de llegar a California. Scott trabajaba en una empresa de catering y me llamaba cuando necesitaban gente para una noche. 

—Es mejor estar de este lado. Ser el que se come los canapés.

Él tardó un momento en contestar. Dio otra calada antes de volver a pasarle el porro a Jackson, y soltó el humo despacio, hacia el cielo.

—La gente rica borracha es menos desagradable cuando no les estás sirviendo —dijo al fin.

—Yo no he sido desagradable ni un solo día de mi vida —replicó Jackson muy serio, y a Isaac se le escapó una carcajada. 

Volvieron adentro un rato más tarde, con las manos y las orejas frías. Bailaron y bebieron y charlaron con compañeros del trabajo por encima del ruido de la música. Eran gente agradable, gente que horneaba galletas y se disfrazaba de superhéroe para ir a la Comic-Con y acogía perros sin hogar en su casa, y Danny no les conocía en absoluto. Llevaba trabajando con ellos tres años y no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran.

Miraban a Isaac como si intentaran entender qué tenía de especial para que Danny dejara el trabajo un mes entero por él. Era pura curiosidad científica, pero Danny lo odiaba. Les podía ver juzgando si era suficientemente inteligente, suficientemente guapo, si lo que pasaba era que tenía una polla descomunal. 

—Puedes dejar caer que es eso —se rio Isaac cuando Danny tuvo la mala idea de comentárselo—, que la tengo del tamaño de una lata de Pringles.

—Por favor —dijo él, haciendo una mueca. 

—Creí que tu fetiche eran los genitales de tamaño medio, que por eso estás conmigo.

—No es por tu sentido del humor, desde luego —replicó.

—Mentiroso.

Él se cruzó de brazos, tratando de aparentar severidad.

—¿Por qué te hace gracia esto? A mí no me hace gracia.

Isaac le dio un trago a su copa con aburrimiento.

—Llevo toda la vida teniendo que demostrarle a la gente que me merezco las cosas que he conseguido, que soy suficientemente bueno. Aquí el único que necesita creérselo eres tú, y ya lo haces, así que… —dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

—No me lo creo, lo sé.

—Cállate, anda —contestó, rodando los ojos—. Vamos a bailar, me encanta esta canción.

Danny se paró a escucharla, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Nick Jonas. Hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no sabes —dijo con media sonrisa, y le arrastró hasta el centro del salón, en medio de todos los grupos de gente bailando.

Estaba borracho de una manera encantadora, más que Danny por primera vez en su vida. Puede que fuera porque le había hecho acompañarle con cada chupito de tequila que se había bebido él, o porque había estado fumando y eso siempre le hacía pensar un poco menos. 

Bailaba como un chico blanco demasiado alto y demasiado largo, desmadejado y torpe, y a Danny nunca dejaría de hacerle gracia.

Jackson se sumó un par de canciones más tarde, y le dio a Danny un beso sonoro y húmedo en la mejilla. Era imposible cuando bebía, pero si tenía que elegir entre ese Jackson tocón y tonto y el depresivo y lloroso, lo tenía claro. A Isaac no parecía que le importara tener que compartirle.

Bebieron y charlaron, cada vez más incoherentes, y siguieron bailando hasta que el cielo empezó a clarear por el horizonte y ellos se descubrieron demasiado cansados para seguir de pie.

—¿Cuándo vuelves al trabajo? —dijo Lydia cuando se acercaron a despedirse. Sus labios aún seguían pintados de rojo brillante, la viva imagen de la compostura. Danny se sentía morir con cada segundo que pasaba lejos de su cama. 

—Enseguida. —Isaac se agarró a su brazo con fuerza, como si así pudiera impedirlo—. En un par de días.

Jackson se acercó y les dio un abrazo demasiado estrecho.

—Cuídale este año —le pidió Isaac, y él prometió hacerlo, muy seriamente. 

—No seáis idiotas —musitó Danny, pero el corazón se le desbordaba. No entendía cómo tenía sitio para querer tanto a dos personas, de maneras tan distintas pero tan enormes, tanto que mataría por ellos—. Vámonos, anda —dijo, tirando de Isaac hacia el ascensor, y él se dejó llevar.

Hacía un frío horrible en la calle. El aire parecía arañarles la cara, y los primeros rayos de sol eran aún tímidos, asomando por entre los edificios. Su calor quedaba muy lejos. Danny hundió las manos en su abrigo, y Isaac se envolvió en la gruesa bufanda azul.

En el andén de metro se mezclaban los madrugadores que tenían la mala suerte de trabajar esa mañana con los trasnochadores que, como ellos, acababan de salir de una fiesta de fin de año, borrachos y con su ropa de gala arrugada y el maquillaje corrido. Siempre era una imagen patética. 

Isaac apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Danny, que a su vez apoyó la mejilla en su pelo frío, y cerraron los ojos. 

—Creo que Jackson y Lydia van a cortar —dijo, probando las palabras en su lengua para ver cómo se sentían—. Otra vez.

—Sorprendente.

—Puede ser la definitiva.

Isaac dejó escapar un murmullo pensativo y cansado, abrazando su cintura.

—No es como si él fuera feliz.

—Ya lo sé. Se merece a alguien que le quiera —dijo con un suspiro—. Se merece todas las cosas buenas.

—No puedes ser su novio —le recordó Isaac, arrastrando las palabras—. Ya eres el mío.

—No te preocupes —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Por si acaso.

El metro iba medio vacío, y encontraron dos asientos junto a un grupo de punks con chupas de cuero, pantalones rotos y botas militares que dormían unos encima de otros plácidamente. Isaac bostezó y se envolvió en su abrigo de paño, recostándose de nuevo contra Danny.

—Yo era uno de ellos, ¿sabes? —le susurró al oído, no lo suficientemente bajo, y señaló en su dirección con un gesto de la cabeza. El chico frente a ellos en el vagón, con un mohawk gris y una tachuela atravesándole la oreja, sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Sí?

—Me teñí el pelo de azul, y luego me afeité la cabeza.

—Nunca me lo habías contado.

—Tú eres tan normal.

Danny se rio sin hacer ruido y le dejó un beso en la coronilla. Una chica con pantalones de cuadros descansaba la cabeza sobre el regazo del del mohawk, y él le pasaba los dedos entre el pelo oscuro con suavidad. Intercambiaron una mirada resignada, Danny y él; uno de esos pequeños momentos de intimidad entre dos extraños que sólo ocurrían en las grandes ciudades, y sólo duraban un segundo. Se bajaron en la siguiente parada, arrastrando con cansancio sus pesadas botas por los adoquines, apoyándose unos en otros.

A lo mejor era el tequila, pero le parecía que no eran tan distintos a ellos. Nadie lo era, en el fondo. Todos querían las mismas cosas y sentían de la misma manera y estaban hechos de las mismas moléculas. Sus vidas no duraban más que un momento en la eternidad del Universo.

—¿Has pensado en tener hijos? —dijo Danny de repente. Isaac soltó un quejido bajito y se incorporó para mirarle. 

—¿Contigo?

—En general —musitó, rascándose el pelo en la coronilla. Las puertas se cerraron, y el metro se puso en marcha de nuevo, internándose en el túnel oscuro.

—¿Estamos teniendo _La Conversación_?

—No, sólo es curiosidad. 

Era un poco mentira. Isaac esbozó una sonrisa que empezó malévola y acabó casi tímida, o a lo mejor sólo era el sueño. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, y sus ojeras eran más moradas, y sus ojos eran de color azul casi eléctrico bajo las luces demasiado brillantes del vagón. Seguía siendo la persona más guapa que Danny había visto en su vida, incluso a las seis y media de la mañana con la piel del cuello pegajosa del sudor dulzón de cinco copas de vodka.

—Creo que podría tenerlos —dijo tras un momento, como si a él mismo le sorprendiera descubrirlo, pero con serenidad—. Con la persona adecuada.

—Vale.

—¿Te has quedado tranquilo?

—Sí —dijo, besando la esquina de su mandíbula.

—¿Crees que es buena idea preguntarle estas cosas a un hombre borracho?

—Quería que me dijeras la verdad —reconoció. Isaac se frotó la nariz con los nudillos. Se movía despacio, como a cámara lenta.

—¿Queda mucho para llegar a casa?

—Una parada más.

Cayeron en la cama y no se levantaron hasta pasado el mediodía. Pidieron comida china, y engulleron fideos grasientos sentados en calzoncillos en la cocina, para luego dormirse un documental sobre cambio climático en Netflix metidos debajo de una manta, mientras fuera nevaban copos mojados y grises. 

Esa ansia por hacer cosas había desaparecido hacía tiempo. Estar juntos era suficiente, él era suficiente y eso era lo que mejor hacían, dejar que el tiempo se les colara entre los dedos. Con tan pocas horas por delante ya no tenían prisa, no había cosas que ver, lugares que visitar, conversaciones que tener para que pareciera que lo suyo era de verdad. 

Iban de la cama a la cocina, al sofá y de vuelta a la cama. No podían parar de tocarse. El contador iba bajando. Dos días, cuarenta horas, y luego treinta, y de repente era _mañana_. Isaac cogería el avión de las cinco de la tarde a California y él tendría que verle marchar otra vez. No se hacía más fácil con los años.

Era su última noche juntos, y Danny seguía desnudo, tumbado bajo las sábanas entre las piernas de Isaac. Él se había vuelto a poner unos calzoncillos estampados y una de sus camisetas viejas, que en algún momento había sido naranja pero con los lavados se había convertido más bien en salmón, llena de agujeros de polilla y de costuras desgastadas. Era horrible, y suavísima, y Isaac la adoraba. Tenía un roto cerca del pezón izquierdo, donde él llevaba el piercing, y Danny tiró de la tela y la dejó atrapada bajo las dos pequeñas bolas de titanio, con el pezón duro en medio como una medalla.

—Es un look muy elegante —dijo, cubriéndolo con el pulgar.

—No hagas el tonto, me la vas a romper más de lo que ya está.

—Sería terrible.

Le dejó un beso en el esternón y volvió a apoyar la mejilla sobre su pecho. Podía oír el latido de su corazón, grave y lento, y el aire llenando sus pulmones. Si miraba hacia arriba sólo le veía el cuello largo y blanco, la mandíbula afilada y los cuatro pelos rubios que le salían en la barbilla, encantadoramente ridículos. Seguía jugando con el piercing entre sus dedos, porque estaba allí, fresco contra la piel cálida de Isaac. Era inevitable.

—¿Esto es de tu época punk?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Empezó con diecinueve, cuando murió mi padre —dijo. La voz retumbaba en el espacio entre sus costillas, grave y profunda.

—¿Un acto de rebelión?

—Supongo. No sé —murmuró, peinándole distraídamente con los dedos—. Creo que estaba tratando de fingir que no me afectaba. Me tatué y me agujereé el cuerpo y empecé a salir con tíos. Tampoco he cambiado tanto, sólo que ahora llevo más jerséis —añadió pensativamente.

—Y no tienes el pelo azul.

Él sonrió.

—No me quedaba nada bien.

A veces pensaba en él, en la persona que era antes de que Danny le conociera, y se le enredaba en la garganta una nostalgia extraña y vacía, como si echara de menos a una persona que nunca había conocido. Era la necesidad paralizante de cuidarle, de protegerle de todas esas cosas que ya le habían pasado.

—¿Crees que tendría que quitármelo? —preguntó Isaac—. El piercing.

—No —contestó él con un quejido—, ¿por qué? Me encanta.

—No quiero ser uno de esos viejos de las pelis porno.

—¿Pretendes salir en muchas pelis porno? —dijo, aguantándose una sonrisa.

—No dejan de serlo porque las veas sólo tú.

La carcajada le pilló por sorpresa.

—Vale —dijo, volviendo a cubrirlo con la yema de su pulgar, porque no estaba preparado para separarse de él aún—. Te avisaré cuando te conviertas en uno de ellos.

Le besó la clavícula y el pecho y la palma de la mano. Isaac había empezado a acariciarle el lóbulo de la oreja lentamente, y podía pasarse horas haciéndolo, así que él cerró los ojos y le dejó. El sonido de los dedos contra su piel era como ruido blanco.

Les quedaban veintidós horas, y sería feliz pasándolas así, dejando que Isaac le confesara secretos, le hiciera reír y le tocara despacio, parando de vez en cuando para dejar un puñado de besos cortos y suaves contra sus labios.

Estaba tan seguro allí con él, tan feliz abrazado a su costado. Se quedó adormilado un rato, y cuando se despertó Isaac estaba leyendo un cómic de la Chica Ardilla y dibujando círculos en su espalda, y todo era perfecto.

Se desperezó con un murmullo contento. Tenían las piernas enredadas y él le había pasado el brazo alrededor de los hombros, apretándole contra su pecho. Era tan cómodo dormir con él, aunque fuera todo huesos y esquinas. Isaac sonrió de medio lado, pequeño y privado, y Danny hundió la nariz en su cuello, respirándole un momento. Se imaginaba noches así, en silencio a su lado. Todo lo demás parecía fácil si podían tener eso, esa felicidad serena y limpia, aunque fuera sólo un segundo. 

Danny se estiró sobre él para coger el libro de la mesilla y se acomodó con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Isaac, buscando la última página que había leído. La luz de la mesilla era débil y anaranjada, y hacía un poco de frío donde las mantas no les cubrían, pero estaba bien. Él se apretó más contra su costado.

Consiguió prestar atención a su novela cinco o diez minutos, pero el cuerpo caliente de Isaac era más interesante, y su pensamiento siempre acababa vagando hacia él, hacia el sonido de su respiración, el roce de sus dedos contra su estómago y las manchas de colores brillantes que cubrían el brazo con el que le rodeaba.

Recorrió los contornos de sus tatuajes uno por uno con cuidado. Las líneas eran nítidas y precisas, pero la piel pálida y fina de Isaac las hacía parecer suaves.

—¿Cuál fue el primero? —dijo. Él levantó la cabeza lentamente para mirarle. Tendió el brazo derecho hacia él y señaló un pequeño rayo amarillo en su muñeca, justo debajo del pulgar.

—Me lo hice con Erica. —Tenía el tamaño de una judía, y era un poco más crudo que los demás, menos sofisticado—. Harry Potter, ya sabes.

—¿Tienes un tatuaje para todo el mundo?

—No.

—Tienes uno para mí.

—Tú no eres todo el mundo —contestó sencillamente.

Había un nudo en el interior de su bíceps izquierdo que era Cam, tres matrioskas en su antebrazo por su madre, y una cruz tan pequeña como un guisante en el interior de su codo que sabía que era por su padre. Llevaba el alma dibujada en los brazos, pero era casi imposible sacarle una palabra sobre ello. Había muchos que Danny seguía sin saber qué representaban, una flecha que decía que sólo era una flecha, una calavera azul y un cactus y una luna en cuarto creciente.

A lo mejor era verdad y sólo eran dibujos que había encontrado estéticamente interesantes. A lo mejor no eran Scott y Allison y todas las cosas que había sido antes de él. A lo mejor no eran como ese piercing en el pezón que se había hecho para otro.

—Yo podría hacerme uno —musitó, subiendo la mano por las hojas de parra en su antebrazo.

—¿Qué quieres hacerte?

—No sé. Tu cara en medio del pecho.

Él rodó los ojos, aguantándose una sonrisa. 

Había toda una parte de Danny que no había existido antes de él. Nunca había tenido una relación de verdad, nunca había estado enamorado. Isaac era el único dueño de ese dolor caliente entre sus pulmones. Y Danny sabía, porque le creía, que había algo distinto en lo que ellos tenían, que Allison y Scott no le habían hecho sentir así, pero habían compartido cosas que ellos nunca habían tenido. Se habían despertado juntos cada mañana y habían estado allí cada noche, en los días buenos y en los malos. Eso era todo lo que quería, esa normalidad que otros daban por sentado. 

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo, subiéndosele encima a horcajadas, como si así pudiera atraparle allí para siempre.

—No quiero irme —contestó Isaac.

—No lo hagas. ¿Qué tienes que hacer allí que no pueda esperar un día más?

—Tú tienes que trabajar.

—Ocho horas —dijo, y chasqueó la lengua—. Diez, como mucho. 

Isaac suspiró, subiendo las manos por sus muslos.

—¿Sabes? La feria del vino de este verano es en Santa Barbara, el segundo fin de semana de julio —dijo, levantando los ojos hacia él—. No sé cómo tienes el calendario, pero podríamos intentar sacar dos o tres días de la siguiente semana.

—¿En julio? —le preguntó, para asegurarse de que le estaba entendiendo bien.

—Sí. Nunca he estado en Los Angeles, tiene que ser horrible, pero…

Danny le cortó, levantando una mano en el aire.

—Hacer planes para el año que viene es demasiado —dijo, arrugando la frente—, pero hacerme ir en julio…

—¿Hacerte ir? —repitió él con un bufido. Danny ni siquiera le oyó.

—Eso está bien —seguía diciendo—, ¿no? Porque eres tú el que toma las decisiones.

Isaac se incorporó, obligándole a apartarse. 

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo, apoyándose contra el cabecero, tratando de alejarse de él.

—Tú decides que no sigamos juntos, y tú decides que no hagamos planes —seguía hablando Danny. La pared de hormigón que separaba las cosas buenas de las malas se había caído toda a la vez, él se había abierto en dos como una nuez y las palabras le salían a borbotones—, y tú decides…

—No he dicho que no podamos hacer planes, sino que no los hagamos si no estamos seguros…

—Si _tú_ no estás seguro.

—¿Quieres dejarme hablar? —le levantó la voz.

—No —replicó Danny, y se levantó de la cama para ponerse unos pantalones. Seguía desnudo, y no podía tener esa conversación desnudo—. No puedes tomar todas las decisiones. No puedes decir que una relación a distancia es demasiado difícil y luego olvidarlo cuando te conviene. Lo hicimos por una razón. Yo no puedo… No podemos hacer esto —suspiró. No sabía cómo parar, porque estaba cansado de no poder nunca hablar de ello. Estaba cansado de echarle de menos todo el año y tener que callárselo para no hacerle daño, cuando a él le estaba matando—. Dijimos que no podíamos tener una relación a distancia.

—No es una relación a distancia, es vernos un fin de semana en julio.

—¿Y después qué? —bufó, subiéndose unos pantalones de deporte por las piernas. Él le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco, como si se hubiera despertado en una realidad alternativa y no supiera cómo volver a casa—. Isaac, no me puedes pedir que pare mi vida cada seis meses de esta manera.

—¿Que pares tu vida? —repitió incrédulo, agudo, casi riéndose—. ¿Por qué haces que suene como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor?

—No he querido decir eso —se disculpó él, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para sonar sincero.

—Tiene que estar de puta madre poder vivir como tú lo haces, _parando tu vida_ una vez al año para ir de vacaciones a California —dijo, escupiendo las palabras como si las odiara—. Una casa con encanto, una chimenea, un idiota calentándote la cama. Te tienes que sentir la hostia de bohemio. —Él también se había puesto de pie al otro lado de la habitación, y se movía nerviosamente en el pasillo entre la cama y el armario, como un animal enjaulado—. Tú vuelves a tu casa y te olvidas —le reprochó—, te follas a un tío cada fin de semana y hasta el invierno que viene, mientras que yo tengo que seguir durmiendo cada noche en la cama que comparto contigo, y viéndote en la cocina y en el sofá… Tú tienes que parar tu vida para ir allí, pero mi vida está parada todo el puto año, esperándote.

—¿Y para mí es fácil? ¡Tú me dijiste que me olvidara! —le recordó Danny—. Que era más fácil si no me echabas de menos. Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste que hiciera, muriéndome aquí de asco, y eso tampoco te parece bien.

—Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho por joderte.

—No te importa —dijo, y él resopló—. Te da igual si yo lo paso mal todo el año, siempre que tú puedas dormir más tranquilo.

—Danny, por favor.

—¿Eres feliz así, en esta mierda de…? ¿Te sientes más seguro? —le preguntó a través del nudo en su garganta—. Sabes que hay alguien enamorado de ti pero no corres ningún peligro, porque no le ves, no hablas con él, no puede hacerte daño. ¿Eso te reconforta?

—No tienes ni puta idea de lo que siento —murmuró Isaac.

—¡Podrías decírmelo de vez en cuando!

—Vete a la mierda —contestó débilmente.

—No quiero irme a la mierda —dijo Danny con tozudez—. Quiero que me digas que me quieres y que vamos a estar bien. Me estoy volviendo loco teniendo que olvidarte una vez al año, no quiero tener que hacerlo dos.

—Pues vuelve conmigo —le suplicó, pero estaba patente en su cara que ya sabía la respuesta.

—No voy a tener esta conversación otra vez —pensó Danny en voz alta, y fue como un suspiro—. Yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, y tú no estás haciendo nada, ni siquiera… 

—Estaba intentando hacerlo más fácil.

—¡Estoy aquí solo! —dijo Danny, y tuvo que apretar los dientes y respirar un segundo para poder seguir—. Estoy solo, y no puedo ni llamarte para recordarme por qué lo sigo intentando. No quiero hacerte daño pero, joder, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con el daño que me está haciendo esto a mí?

Isaac apartó la vista, clavándola en el suelo a sus pies.

—No lo sé —contestó a media voz, y de repente había tanta tristeza en su voz que Danny no fue capaz de seguir teniéndole tan lejos, al otro lado de la habitación, a un mundo de distancia. Él se llevó las manos a la cara. Danny nunca le había visto llorar—. No sé cómo hacer esto. No sé cómo hacerlo mejor.

—¿Puedo acercarme? —le preguntó, porque no quería asustarle. Isaac asintió con la cabeza despacio y pequeño, y a él le faltó tiempo para cerrar el espacio entre ellos y abrazarle, metiendo las manos en su pelo y dejando que Isaac se apoyara en él—. Lo siento. No tendría que haberte gritado.

—Sólo quiero que se acabe ya —dijo a media voz, enterrando la cara en su hombro—. Hemos hecho esto suficiente tiempo, quiero que termine ya.

—Ya lo sé.

—No sé cómo hacerlo mejor.

—Yo tampoco —le dijo, y le abrazó más fuerte.  


\------

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título es unn verso de _Seigfried_ , de Frank Ocean.
> 
> Sigo en [@tuai](https://twitter.com/tuai) y ahora también en [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tuai).


	14. Depth over distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es un fic a tiempo real ahora. ¿Tardo cinco meses en publicar? Es que han pasado cinco meses en la historia. No es que yo sea Literalmente Lo Peor. 
> 
> Gracias a los que seguís aguantando. Y gracias a littlegelen que sigue siendo la mejor beta.

Era difícil volver a la normalidad cuando Isaac se marchaba. Danny llevaba un mes viviendo con él, compartiendo cada minuto del día con él y durmiendo a su lado, y de repente ya no estaba allí. Su apartamento se quedaba en silencio y su cama siempre estaba demasiado vacía, y tenía toda esa comida en el frigorífico con la que nunca sabía qué hacer, que acababa por tener que tirar cuando empezaba a oler raro.

Trataba de no pensar en él, pero era imposible cuando estaba en todas partes. Una semana después de marcharse, Danny había encontrado un calcetín olvidado al fondo del cubo de la ropa sucia, un montón de notas escritas en su letra limpia y redonda en los márgenes del menú del restaurante indio, un millón de fotos en la galería de su móvil. La sudadera de Led Zeppelin que había devuelto al cajón de su armario seguía oliendo a él, y Danny tenía que convencerse cada noche para dejarla allí en vez de envolverse en ella para dormir.

Isaac le había echado en cara que él podía olvidarle, como si fuera tan fácil, como si no se pasara todo el invierno sintiéndole en las yemas de los dedos. A veces se despertaba en mitad de la noche y casi podía verle a su lado durante medio segundo, con su pelo rubio oscuro y su piel pálida asomando entre las sábanas. A veces, durante los primeros días, seguía buscándole con la mirada cada vez que levantaba la cabeza, esperando encontrarle a su lado en el sofá o parado frente a la nevera buscando algo que hacer de cena.

Sin él allí todo había vuelto a una normalidad que siempre parecía fingida al principio, hasta que conseguía convencerse de que esa era su realidad, y no la del mes de diciembre con sus largos desayunos y sus tardes perezosas. Danny se levantaba por las mañanas en ese apartamento vacío y gris y se iba a la oficina, con el cuchillo del nuevo gobierno republicano colgando sobre su cuello. Su oficina, que siempre había sido su sitio más feliz, estaba llena de un aire enrarecido y denso de miedo. 

Trabajaban para crear energía limpia para el planeta, mientras que la mitad del Congreso tenía los bolsillos llenos de dólares de los gigantes del petróleo y seguía afirmando que el cambio climático no existía. Todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que desguazaran su proyecto y repartieran las piezas entre otras misiones más coloridas, de esas que daban resultados inmediatos y les hacían quedar bien en las noticias. Iban al trabajo todos los días esperando la noticia de que se habían quedado sin fondos, de que él y otro millar de los ingenieros y físicos más brillantes del planeta se quedaban en la calle. Danny tendría que irse a diseñar sistemas para los drones de la próxima guerra mundial.

Había vuelto al trabajo hacía ya un par de semanas cuando Lydia se acercó a él en la cafetería. Era uno de los primeros días que comía allí, en vez de llevarse un triste sandwich a su mesa para aprovechar el tiempo y acabar de ponerse al día. Bajó el teléfono en el que estaba leyendo emails y se limpió vinagreta de los labios con la servilleta.

—¿Te importa si me siento? —preguntó ella, y Danny ya estaba invitándola a hacerlo—. Llevo unos días queriendo hablar contigo.

—¿Qué he hecho? —dijo, dejando el tenedor en su bol de ensalada.

—Nada, no —le tranquilizó—, no es de trabajo.

—Ah. ¿Es por Jackson?

—Supongo que te lo ha contado.

A su manera, lo había hecho. Jackson no era el tipo de persona que hablaba las cosas. Habían quedado para ver uno de esos partidos que a Danny nunca le interesaban, baloncesto esta vez, y alrededor del tercer cuarto le había dicho que había cortado con Lydia de forma definitiva. Que no era una pausa ni se habían tomado un tiempo para decidir qué camino tomar. Se habían sentado y habían sopesado sus opciones, y habían decidido que no era algo que fuera a funcionar a medio o largo plazo. Lydia era así. Jackson había fingido que le parecía una manera perfectamente razonable de resolver el asunto, así que le había devuelto el secador de pelo, el libro de Richard Feynman y el medio paquete de tampones que aún tenía en su apartamento, y se habían despedido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Danny.

—Sí. Era lo mejor, no estaba funcionando. No sé si había funcionado en algún momento, más que de manera superficial —dijo, con media sonrisa tensa—. Hay que saber cuándo dejar de intentarlo, ¿verdad? 

—Claro —contestó, aunque no estaba seguro de qué significaba eso. ¿Había alguna señal, un límite a lo mucho que se podía luchar por una relación antes de agotarse?

—No hay animosidad entre Jackson y yo, ha sido una ruptura muy limpia. Entiendo que es tu amigo, pero…

—No te preocupes por nada —dijo.

Ella sonrió, pero quedamente, como estudiándole para descubrir si era sincero. Tras un segundo decidió que sí, sacó la cuchara de su envoltorio y abrió la tapa de su sopa.

—En fin. ¿Qué tal todo? —dijo cordialmente, soplando con delicadeza para enfriarla, y antes de dejarle contestar le puso al día de todas las novedades extraoficiales en la oficina, todas esas cosas que no había leído ya en la montaña de emails que le habían llegado a diario. El drama, las tensiones interdepartamentales, los de la división de astrobiología que habían tonteado en la fiesta de Navidad y habían acabado yéndose juntos a casa.

Danny, a su vez, le habló de sus vacaciones, que perdían mucho interés cuando no podía divulgar todos los detalles demasiado íntimos que reservaba para un resignado Jackson. Sin el sexo, las conversaciones de madrugada y los planes de futuro, el mes con Isaac sólo había sido una sucesión de cenas en restaurantes étnicos y documentales de crimen en Netflix.

—¿Cuándo se volvió a California? —le preguntó ella, pescando un trozo de zanahoria en su sopa.

—El día tres.

—¿Y ya hasta el año que viene…?

—Diciembre otra vez —contestó, apretando los labios en un intento de sonrisa.

Ni siquiera habían hablado. Un par de mensajes en cada dirección para avisar de que todo estaba bien, y nada más. 

Lo cierto era que no estaba muy seguro de que todo estuviera bien. Habían tenido su primera gran discusión y ni siquiera había habido tiempo para digerirlo, porque Isaac se iba al día siguiente. Se habían disculpado y se habían perdonado, como si pudieran fingir que no se habían dicho todas esas cosas para hacerse daño. Porque eran verdad; Isaac se protegía manteniéndole lejos, y él a veces le culpaba por obligarle a vivir así, sin él y sin nadie más, pero podría haberlo dicho de otra forma, o podría habérselo callado, en realidad. Pero Danny se había enfadado tanto y tan de repente… Nunca había sabido hacerlo de otra manera. Había estallado y se lo había llevado a él por delante. A Isaac, que era tan frágil como si estuviera hecho de porcelana; que aún se encogía cuando oía un portazo, que se clavaba las uñas instintivamente en las palmas de las manos cuando escuchaba el tintineo de la hebilla de un cinturón. A él, al que le aterrorizaba querer hacer daño mucho más que la posibilidad de recibirlo.

Eso que se guardaba tan celosamente, ese miedo a dejarse llevar por la violencia, era lo que hacía que el sexo con él fuera tan bueno. El animal que vivía enjaulado muy profundo dentro de sus ojos salía cuando Danny se lo pedía, cuando suplicaba mordiéndose los labios por esos dedos en torno a su cuello. Luego Isaac se sentía culpable, y él tenía que besarle el nacimiento del pelo y decirle que estaba bien, que era así como lo quería, que le gustaba tanto que se quería morir.

Era reconfortante fingir que sólo era eso lo que echaba de menos de estar con él, las cosas tangibles y concretas. Su cuerpo, su olor, sus manos frías y su sonrisa grande y siempre tímida. Era más fácil si podía hacer una lista que repasar cada año, para comprobar que todo seguía allí. En realidad, Isaac era más que la suma de sus partes. Isaac era todo ese montón de cosas a las que sabía ponerle nombre, y ese millón de otras invisibles que se le trababan en la lengua cuando tenía que hablar de él.

Lydia le dedicó una mirada cálida, casi compasiva, y sonrió, antes de preguntarle por la reunión de esa mañana. No estaba seguro de que ella supiera lo que significaba estar enamorado como él lo estaba, de una manera tan absoluta y tan devastadora. Si había querido a Jackson no había sido así. No era algo que se pudiera cortar en una tarde, con una conversación civilizada y un frío intercambio de libros prestados y a medio leer.

A veces se sentía como si supiera un secreto que todos los demás sólo fingían conocer. Iban por la vida saliendo con gente y casándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se querían, pero no podía ser verdad. Puede que fuera un engreído por pensar que sólo él era capaz de estar enamorado, pero era algo tan enorme, tan paralizante, el querer a alguien, que no entendía cómo podía nadie salir adelante y seguir con su vida y hacer que funcionara el mundo, llevando el corazón tan cerca de la piel.

Puede que las relaciones normales fueran más fáciles, cuando la persona que lo hacía latir no vivía al otro lado del continente. Puede que ellos lo estuvieran haciendo mal.

Él se acabó su ensalada y volvió al trabajo.

Ese enero fue frío y gris, y pasó como emborronado, un día mezclándose con el siguiente y con la semana de después. Danny se levantaba para ir a trabajar con el cielo aún negro y sin estrellas, y cuando salía del gimnasio por la tarde ya estaba oscuro de nuevo, las luces amarillentas de las farolas manchaban la acera bajo sus pies y el silencio era sucio y opresivo.

Febrero llegó sin avisar, cargado de aguanieve y con la fea promesa de su cumpleaños más cerca cada día. Veintinueve sonaba definitivo, demasiado adulto y demasiado de repente, como la fecha de caducidad de todas esas cosas que había pasado los últimos diez años posponiendo. Casi veintinueve años eran casi treinta, y él no estaba preparado para eso. No estaba preparado para nada, porque llevaba encerrado en manuales de astronáutica desde que tenía edad suficiente para saber deletrear esa palabra, y todas las demás cosas que tendría que haber aprendido en la vida, como hacer la declaración de la renta y asumir responsabilidades por sus actos, nunca las había acabado de entender.

Quedó a celebrarlo con Jackson, que era otro idiota funcional pero lo llevaba mucho mejor.

—¿Es por toda la gente que se ha casado y ha tenido hijos este año? —le preguntó con una mueca de hastío—. Te dije que dejaras de entrar en Facebook.

—No es por eso —musitó él. Apretó la boca. Era martes y estaban bebiendo cerveza en un bar oscuro y casi desierto, porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer. No tenían más amigos, no tenían a nadie esperándoles en casa—. No totalmente. Ellos son adultos, ¿sabes?

Jackson le dio un trago a su botellín, poniendo los ojos en blanco exageradamente.

—Tienes una buena carrera y ganas más dinero del que sabes cómo gastar, ¿qué hay más adulto que eso?

—Pero no me _siento_ adulto, es como si me hubiera saltado una parte entera de mi vida.

—No te preocupes. Tú eres gay, tienes carta blanca para estar emocionalmente subdesarrollado hasta los cuarenta, por lo menos.

—Gracias —replicó con ironía.

Jackson sonrió de medio lado.

—Creo que todos nos sentimos así, por si te sirve de consuelo —dijo, quitándole importancia con un gesto—. Los demás sólo fingen saber lo que hacen.

—¿Tú no?

—¿Yo a quién tengo que engañar? —contestó, inesperadamente sincero, y trató de reírse antes de cambiar de tema a algo menos de verdad, que doliera un poco menos.

No estaba bien desde que había roto con Lydia, pero tampoco estaba bien antes, y Danny no sabía cómo ayudar si se negaba a hablar con él.

Se acabó el último trago de cerveza y volvió a buscar en la pantalla de su móvil la notificación que llevaba esperando todo el día, entre las felicitaciones que le habían mandado familiares lejanos y antiguos compañeros de la universidad. Las contestó con agradecimientos tan genéricos como lo habían sido sus mensajes, y volvió a mirar la hora. Era pronto aún, demasiado como para tomarse una segunda cerveza y fingir que luego podría hacer algo de provecho con el resto de la tarde; pero igualmente dejó que Jackson pidiera otra ronda.

—No me ha llamado, ¿sabes? —dijo, repiqueteando con los dedos sobre la pantalla oscura del teléfono.

—¿Quién?

—Isaac.

Jackson se llevó la cerveza a los labios, enarcando las cejas en un gesto condescendiente.

—No estáis saliendo juntos —le recordó.

Otros años le llamaba a media mañana, mientras él se tomaba el café del desayuno y Danny corría hacia alguna reunión; y cuando llegaba a casa por la tarde se encontraba una caja del vino de ese año y algún otro regalo tonto, pequeño, barato e increíblemente personal. Ese día no había ningún paquete esperándole en el rellano, ninguna nota de FedEx bajo su puerta, y ninguna llamada.

—Nunca se olvida —contestó.

—No pienses en él. Te voy a buscar un guapo en Grindr que te alegre la noche —dijo, y le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

—El sexo sin amor es muy solitario cuando estás triste.

Jackson dejó caer la cabeza sobre una mano dramáticamente.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Podría comerme doscientas alitas de pollo y luego sentirme gordo toda la noche —sugirió, y no pudo evitar reírse. Jackson suspiró y se levantó a pedir una ración a la barra. 

—Eres súper divertido —ironizó desde allí, a través del bar desierto—, me alegro de ser tu único amigo.

Él sonrió, recuperando su teléfono del otro lado de la mesa, y cerró Grindr sin molestarse en leer sus mensajes. 

Danny volvió a casa un par de horas después, con la cerveza calentándole las mejillas y la salsa picante hormigueándole aún en los labios, caminando sin prisa para que los diez minutos que le separaban de su apartamento se convirtieran en veinte. Odiaba llegar allí de noche, al silencio frío y desapacible, a rellenar de nada las horas hasta que tuviera que irse a la cama para volver a repetirlo todo al día siguiente.

Las calles estaban vacías excepto por el viento helado que soplaba entre los edificios. Algunos hombres paseaban al perro con cansancio, encogiéndose dentro de sus bufandas como tortugas en su caparazón. El bolsillo de su abrigo empezó a vibrar, y él sacó el teléfono sin esperanzas de que fuera nada interesante. Era media tarde en Hawaii, y su tía-abuela aún no había llamado. Seguía mandándole una postal navideña todos los años con un billete crujiente de veinte dólares dentro, así que procuraba ser amable con ella.

La pantalla se iluminó con la cara de Isaac, que le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Le había hecho esa foto el último diciembre, en una tarde naranja y fresca en la que habían salido a beberse una copa de vino al porche de su casa en California, envueltos en gordas mantas de cuadros. La sonrisa le arrugaba el contorno de los ojos, se abría amplia y brillante, casi demasiado grande para su cara. Tenía cientos de fotos de él en las que parecía un actor de cine, con sus largas pestañas rubias y sus pómulos afilados, mirando intensamente a nada en particular, lo que siempre le hacía parecer más misterioso de lo que era en realidad. Esa no era una de esas fotos, pero era la más feliz. Le recordaba, con una punzada en el pecho, que su Isaac no era esa persona cauta y reservada que era por teléfono, cuando llevaban meses sin verse. 

Descolgó enseguida, sin molestarse en fingir que no llevaba todo el día esperando su llamada.

—Hola.

—Ey —respondió él escuetamente, y a Danny le atravesó el cuerpo como una corriente de aire frío colándose por las mangas de su abrigo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —contestó, doblando la esquina de su calle.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Te pillo en mal momento? —Isaac siempre sonaba más grave de lo que le recordaba, su voz un poco menos abierta cuando no se oía en ella su sonrisa.

—Estoy volviendo a casa. He salido a tomar algo con Jackson.

Él contestó con un murmullo.

No tenían nada que decirse, o tenían demasiadas cosas que no se podían decir. Le oía respirar. La gravilla crujía bajo sus pasos largos y lentos, y casi le podía ver metido en una de sus chaquetas de punto, volviendo de la bodega con una botella polvorienta de vino para cenar. Daría cualquier cosa por estar allí con él, por sentarse a su lado frente a la chimenea a dejar que Isaac le pasara los dedos entre el pelo. Echaba tanto de menos tenerle cerca.

—¿Tú estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Como siempre —dijo él, sin sonar muy convencido—, ya sabes. Trabajando mucho.

—Leí la entrevista que te hicieron hace un par de semanas. La puso Boyd en Twitter —dijo, tratando de justificarse. Fue para una web especializada, Danny no entendió el ochenta por ciento de sus respuestas, pero parecía que Isaac sabía de lo que hablaba, que le apasionaba lo que hacía y que lo hacía bien. Siempre se le hacía extraño pensar en él de esa manera, porque para Danny era una persona tan distinta. El chico que dormía con calcetines y le ponía nombres de rapero a sus electrodomésticos, el que sabía algo de vino y lo sabía todo de besarle detrás de la oreja—. Eres un pez gordo, ¿eh?

—Sí, enorme. —Isaac se rio con cansancio—. La semana que viene grabo un podcast con los de la Asociación de Bodegueros. Ya te lo pasaré, si no se dan cuenta antes de lo mala idea que es ponerme frente a un micrófono.

—Lo harás bien.

Isaac suspiró. Danny oyó el chirrido familiar de la puerta de su casa al cerrarse, el crujido de las bisagras y la madera vieja, y le invadió una sensación de calidez, de _hogar_ , que sólo tenía allí; en el salón que olía a polvo y a musgo, en la habitación de sábanas desordenadas y en el baño grande y blanco con su solitario champú de frutas.

—¿Qué tal las cosas en Washington?

—Mal —contestó Danny sin dudar—. Mi madre está descendiendo por una espiral de locura, frustración e indignación moral como no se veía desde Sarah Palin.

—Eso es la política cuando eres una persona decente.

—Supongo —dijo, haciendo una nota mental para acordarse de decirle a su madre que Isaac la había llamado ' _decente_ '. Eso le encantaría—. Pero han descubierto compuestos orgánicos en Ceres que parecen indicar que albergó vida en algún momento, así que no todo es horrible.

—He estado a punto de no llamarte —soltó Isaac de repente, como si así fuera a perderse entre el ruido de fondo.

Danny tragó saliva. Paró frente al portal de su edificio, cromado y deslumbrante, y buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—No hay veintinueve de febrero este año —dijo Isaac a media voz, tratando sin muchas ganas de hacerlo sonar a broma—. Técnicamente no cumples años.

—Díselo a mi crisis existencial —replicó, dejando que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda con un golpe metálico. El conserje ya había terminado su jornada, y el recibidor estaba vacío y destemplado.

—Ya.

—Isaac…

—En realidad —le cortó, antes de que Danny se rebajara a suplicarle—, no estaba seguro de si querrías saber de mí.

Danny se dejó caer en el incómodo banco de madera lacada junto a la puerta. No quería tener que subir andando hasta la séptima planta y no había cobertura en el ascensor. Estiró los dedos hacia la maceta a su lado, tan blanca, tan impersonal, y comprobó que las plantas eran de plástico, como siempre se había imaginado.

—¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

—No.

—Llevas enfadado conmigo dos meses.

—No estoy enfadado —insistió Isaac.

—Por favor —murmuró.

—Me dijiste…

—Ya sé lo que te dije —le interrumpió, porque no necesitaba volver a oírlo. No quería repetirlo—. ¿Vas a echármelo en cara toda la vida? ¿Cada discusión que tengamos te la vas a guardar hasta…?

—No puedo decidir cuándo algo deja de molestarme —le cortó Isaac esta vez.

—Entonces no me digas que estamos bien si no estamos bien.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Danny suspiró en silencio, frotándose la cara con su mano libre mientras la otra apretaba el frío metal de su teléfono. 

—Siempre quiero hablar contigo —le dijo. Parecía mentira que tuviera que recordárselo, después de tantos años de eso—. Siempre quiero saber de ti. Es lo único que quiero hacer, estar contigo, pero también tengo derecho a intentar sobrevivir.

—Ya lo sé.

—No puedes estar enfadado conmigo por eso.

—Ya lo sé —repitió.

Danny se mordió los labios secos y cortados. Un silencio frío se ciñó sobre ellos, pesándole sobre los hombros como una losa, y él tenía tanto miedo de romperlo como de dejarlo seguir hasta que se agotara, hasta que uno de los dos se quedara sin fuerzas. No sabía qué había detrás.

—Isaac…

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Siempre la estoy jodiendo.

—No digas eso. Estamos haciendo lo que podemos.

Cada vez que repetía esas palabras tenían menos sentido. Siempre había una voz al fondo de su cabeza preguntándole si eso era suficiente.  


\------

  
El porche de la casa de Isaac olía a humo de porro y a canela. La tarde era quieta y silenciosa, casi primaveral, y el único sonido era el de la respiración pesada de Cam a su lado, mirando a ninguna parte sin atreverse a hablar.

Isaac no sabía qué decirle, qué necesitaba oír de él, así que también guardaba silencio y se bebía su té mirando hacia el horizonte cuajado de vides.

Fred y George oyeron el coche antes que él, estirando las orejas sin mover la cabeza un segundo del regazo de Camden. El monovolumen de Boyd entró lentamente por el camino empedrado, levantando chinitas a su paso que repiqueteaban contra las ruedas, y su hermano se incorporó en la silla al verlo.

Isaac esperó a que bajara del coche y le saludó con la cabeza, invitándole a acercarse.

—¿Habíamos quedado?

—Estaba por el barrio —dijo Boyd. Echó una mirada hacia Cam, que murmuró un ' _qué hay_ ' poco entusiasta antes de hundirse de nuevo en la silla, y se frenó—. ¿Es mal momento? Tendría que haber llamado.

—Nadie llama antes de venir aquí, y tú no vas a ser el primero —contestó Isaac, quitándole importancia con un gesto—. ¿Quieres un té?

La situación pedía un whisky, por lo menos, pero Isaac estaba intentando limitar las oportunidades de Cam de emborracharse. Lo último que necesitaba era un hermano alcohólico.

Boyd apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla frente a él, evitando sentarse.

—Estaba esperando poder hablar contigo.

No sonaba grave, a situación de vida o muerte, pero los hombros anchos de Boyd estaban tensos y su mandíbula apretada.

—¿En qué plan? —le preguntó—. ¿Como amigo, como representante de vinos o como el marido de Erica?

—Un poco de las tres cosas.

—¿Vas a cortar conmigo? —bromeó. Él le respondió con una sonrisa grande y genuina.

—Creo que voy a irme —dijo Camden con un gruñido, haciendo amago de levantarse, pero Isaac le paró.

—¿Tienes algún sitio mejor en el que estar? Vamos —le pidió a Boyd, levantándose de la silla con un suspiro cansado—, te voy a preparar una taza.

Él le siguió adentro, a la falsa intimidad de su casa abierta. Las ventanas de la cocina estaban entornadas, y el sonido del viento entre las hojas se colaba por ellas. Boyd se apoyó en la encimera.

—¿Qué se celebra? —preguntó con cierta ironía, señalando a su hermano en el porche. Isaac volvió a llenar el hervidor de agua y lo puso al fuego.

—La memoria de mi madre. Hoy se cumplen veintinueve años… —Dejó esa frase a medias, ocupándose en buscar una cucharilla en el cajón—. Yo no tengo nada que recordar, pero para él no es un buen día.

—Joder —murmuró—. Si lo hubiera sabido… Podemos hacer esto en otro momento, Isaac.

—No te preocupes —le quitó importancia. Él nunca la había conocido, todo lo que tenía de ella eran años de aniversarios así, tristes de una manera fría y abstracta. El recuerdo de algo que no había vivido.

Su madre le había abandonado cuando él no era capaz de levantar la cabeza de su cuna, y era difícil no culparla por ello. Aunque supiera que la habían matado la depresión, y su matrimonio, y las calles sucias del sur de Boston, sabía también que había sido el tren en dirección a Dorchester frente al que había saltado. No había sido improvisado, no había sido una llamada de atención ni un fallo de cálculo. Había mandado a Cam al parque con el carrito de Isaac, mientras su padre estaba en el trabajo, y ella había cerrado la puerta de casa tras de sí sin molestarse en coger las llaves para volver. Su madre quería morir y se había asegurado de que sólo iba a tener que intentarlo una vez. 

Eso era todo lo que Isaac sabía de ella, que era determinada. Camden había conocido a otra persona, amable y dulce, que escuchaba a Fleetwood Mac y agachaba la cabeza cuando su marido levantaba la voz, que llegaba del trabajo oliendo a lejía y aún tenía ganas de hacerle dibujos con los guisantes en el puré de patatas. Tenía la nariz pequeña y chata de Cam, los ojos azules de Isaac y la misma sonrisa demasiado grande. Su padre siempre le había dicho que se parecía a ella, en sus huesos finos y su pelo rubio sucio y en lo débiles que eran. Le gustaba decir que él también le haría un favor el día que se quitara de en medio.

Su hermano llevaba echándola de menos veintinueve años y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a culparle, pero no lo hacía porque era mejor persona que Isaac. Él la odiaba, en realidad. De una manera visceral e ilógica la odiaba más que a su padre, porque qué madre se mata dejando atrás a un bebé y un niño de ocho años, cuando todo lo que les queda es ese hombre triste y violento.

—Preferiría no tener que pensar en nada de esto —le dijo a Boyd—. ¿Té negro está bien?

—Sí, perfecto.

Isaac rellenó el difusor metódicamente y sacó una taza de loza, dejándola en la encimera a su lado. 

—Cuando quieras —le invitó a hablar.

—Voy a ir al grano —dijo, casi más para convencerse a sí mismo—. Erica y yo hemos estado hablando, y queremos tener otro bebé. No inmediatamente, pero antes de que pase mucho tiempo.

—Me alegro —contestó. Eso lo sabía desde hacía meses.

—Desde que me ascendieron en el trabajo paso demasiadas horas en la carretera, y no quiero eso para mi familia. No quiero ser el tipo de padre que nunca está en casa, ¿sabes?

—Así que tenía razón, vas a cortar conmigo.

—Estaba pensando en todo lo contrario. ¿Qué te parece el Syrah rosado?

Él sonrió.

—Ya lo sabes. ¿Qué me estás sugiriendo?

—Asociarnos.

—¿Tú y yo?

—Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado —dijo, modestamente—. Suficiente para comprar el terreno de al lado, plantar algo de Syrah y expandir el Pinot. En tres años doblarías la producción sólo con un aumento pequeño de los gastos fijos, porque la infraestructura necesaria la tienes. Sería todo beneficios. —Boyd sacó un par de folios del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—. He hecho algunos números.

La tetera comenzó a silbar, y él se llenó la taza mientras Isaac los estudiaba por encima, comprobaba cifras y trataba de encontrar el error. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Doblarían la producción, sí, pero casi triplicarían los ingresos en apenas tres años.

—Seguirá siendo tu empresa, tu vino, tu nombre —le aseguró—. No quiero cambiar nada de eso. Yo sólo pongo mi dinero y mi trabajo.

Isaac seguía haciendo cuentas en su cabeza. El dinero a final de año, después de pasarle a Boyd su parte y de lo que necesitaría reinvertir en la bodega, sería algo con lo que poder vivir; sin ningún lujo pero con menos miedo a que se le estropeara el coche o a tener que renovar la instalación del gas. No tendría que contar céntimos para comprarse un billete de avión a Washington, y podría empezar a pensar en ahorrar para una letra de la hipoteca en Los Gatos aquí y allá.

Sería mucho trabajo, pero aumentar el viñedo siempre había sido el objetivo, la única forma en la que era sostenible a largo plazo. No podía seguir trabajando de sol a sol trescientos cincuenta días al año y que a final de mes apenas quedara para pagar la luz. El dinero de Boyd era imprescindible para eso, y tenerle allí sería un respiro, porque no se imaginaba confiándole su viñedo a otro.

—Si pretendes que este negocio te saque de pobre lo llevas jodido.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—En mi casa no había mucho dinero cuando yo era pequeño —le dijo, rodeando la taza humeante con sus manos grandes—, pero mi padre estaba allí para cenar cada noche, ayudándome a hacer los deberes, en mis partidos de baloncesto y mis competiciones de deletreo. Y eso vale más que las Air Jordan que pedía cada Navidad y que nunca tuve. Ese es el padre y el marido que quiero ser.

—No tienes que convencerme de que eres un buen tío, eso ya lo sé —dijo, sólo medio en serio. Boyd era la persona más honesta que conocía, la más íntegra y sin dobleces. Nunca decía algo si no lo creía completamente, nunca hacía nada con segundas intenciones—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque si lo hacemos va a chupar mucho dinero antes de empezar a producir nada.

—No voy a dejar mi trabajo, sólo a convertirlo en algo más manejable hasta que podamos vivir de esto. No te preocupes —le tranquilizó—, no voy a dejar a Erica en la calle.

—No me importa este puto trozo de tierra más de lo que me importa que ella esté bien.

Boyd sonrió.

—Ella dijo que me mataría si te hacía perder un solo dólar, mi vida está amenazada por todos los frentes.

Isaac volvió a mirar el papel lleno de la letra grande y cursiva de Boyd.

Había cierta libertad en no tener nada que perder ni expectativas que cumplir, en que su fracaso fuera solamente suyo. Había podido invertir el dinero de la herencia allí, hasta el último centavo que tenía, porque no tenía miedo a perderlo todo. Había sobrevivido antes de tenerlo y seguiría haciéndolo sin él. Nadie dependía de Isaac, nadie esperaba nada de él, y si cayera lo haría él solo. 

Si decidiera aceptar la oferta de Boyd toda una familia comería de su negocio. Si la cosecha no era buena ese año, si el vino salía malo, si a la gente dejaba de gustarle; todo sería culpa suya. Él podía permitirse fracasar, pero no iba a dejar que Erica y Olivia lo hicieran.

—¿Me dejas que lo piense unos días? Voy a tener que echar cuentas.

—Claro que sí, no esperaba que me dieras una respuesta hoy —dijo Boyd, tranquilizador—. Es una decisión importante.

Él asintió, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Si miraba a través de la ventana abierta, hacia el Sur, el terreno que podía ser suyo le devolvía la mirada, fértil e inundado de sol, cubierto de arbustos bajos y guijarros. Habría que arar toda esa tierra, instalar el riego, plantar y fertilizar, habría que podar las vides una a una y recoger los racimos de uvas negras y prietas cada septiembre. Y todo podría salir mal con tanta facilidad. 

—Hay negocios más seguros y que dan menos trabajo —dijo. Boyd sorbió su té.

—No sé por qué te piensas que estoy haciendo una locura por querer meterme en esto contigo —contestó tras un momento—. Creo que subestimas lo bueno que eres. Llevo casi cuatro años vendiéndote por media California y nunca he tenido un trabajo más fácil. Un chaval independiente, que no ha cumplido treinta años y que produce quince mil míseras botellas al año, y es lo primero por lo que me preguntan cada vez que me presento en una tienda. Estás construyendo algo muy grande, y quiero ser parte de ello —dijo, y echó la mirada hacia sus colinas que empezaban a verdear—. Y esta vida que te has montado está bastante bien.

—Ya —contestó él, tratando de sonreír a pesar del retumbar de la sangre en sus oídos, a pesar de la voz en su cabeza que le repetía que era un fraude, que nunca llegaría a nada, que era estúpido y débil y una carga para todos a su alrededor. Esa voz, que se parecía mucho a la de su padre, siempre sonaría más alta que todas las demás, más que las buenas críticas y las alabanzas y las palabras amables de sus amigos. Era como un cáncer que las devoraba todas.

—No te voy a robar más tiempo —dijo Boyd—. Gracias por el té.

—Nada, tío.

—Llámame si quieres que lo hablemos.

Isaac asintió y le acompañó hasta el coche, despidiéndose de él mientras daba la vuelta para salir de nuevo a la carretera. Se quedó allí, al borde del camino, hasta que el polvo fino y gris que habían levantado las ruedas se asentó de nuevo.

Cam había encendido otro porro, que colgaba de entre sus dedos lánguidos.

—Vas a quemar el reposabrazos —le dijo, y él lo alejó un palmo del sillón de madera.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla junto a él, suficientemente ladeado como para no tener que esquivarse al levantar la vista, fingiendo que lo que hacían era admirar el horizonte. Empezaba el largo proceso que era el anochecer allí, entre las colinas verdes y suaves. El sol caía despacio, enrojeciéndose por momentos y tiñendo el cielo de añil.

—¿Lo has oído? —le preguntó a su hermano. Él hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza.

—Más o menos.

—¿Y qué te parece?

—Yo no sé nada de esto, pero suena bien. —Cam le ofreció el porro, y él se lo llevó a los labios con una calada larga, aguantando el humo en los pulmones hasta que empezó a quemar—. ¿Los números encajan?

—Parece que sí —dijo, soltándolo lentamente en volutas perezosas.

—¿Entonces qué tienes que pensar?

Él se encogió de hombros. George había empezado a lavarse las patas, y su lengua áspera sonaba como una lija contra sus uñas demasiado afiladas.

—Tener un socio nunca fue parte del plan —murmuró. La pregunta estaba tan lejos que no estaba seguro de si eso pretendía ser una respuesta—. Esto siempre fue algo que iba a hacer solo. Cuando me metí a hacer Cocina nunca me imaginé siendo el jefe, ¿sabes? El _Chef_ —dijo, y se le escapó una risa sardónica, casi un resoplido—. Lo hice porque en una cocina a nadie le importa si vienes de Southie y te has pasado viviendo en tu coche mes y medio. Y porque se me daba bien, supongo. Pero el primer día que trabajé en un viñedo me imaginé todo esto —confesó, a media voz.

Cam echó una mirada a su alrededor, como si no se lo conociera de memoria. La cabaña de madera con su puerta verde desconchándose por los bordes, el camino de piedras, las calles de vides desnudas y oscuras y el sol colándose entre los árboles.

—Tendrías que haber sido más ambicioso —dijo—. Si realmente eres tan bueno.

—No sé si lo soy.

—Boyd dice que sí, y sabe más que yo.

Nunca había querido nada más. Nunca lo había hecho por el dinero, porque aparte de sobrevivir no sabría qué hacer con él. Tampoco por la fama, o el reconocimiento, o por alimentar su ego. Trabajar la tierra le hacía feliz, y producir vino le daba la sensación de estar haciendo algo bueno, algo que merecía la pena, algo que hacía a la gente feliz.

—Creo que voy a aceptar —decidió, casi sin darse cuenta—. Quiero poder devolverte tu dinero.

—¿Qué dinero?

—El de la venta de la casa de papá.

Cam suspiró, pasándose los dedos entre el pelo fosco y demasiado crecido.

—No lo quiero —dijo con cansancio—. ¿Qué voy a hacer con él, bebérmelo?

—No digas gilipolleces —le pidió Isaac. Le dio una calada seca al porro antes de darse cuenta de que se había apagado en sus dedos, y lo dejó en el cenicero mascullando un ' _joder_ '.

—Te lo mereces más que yo. Mira lo que has hecho con él —dijo Cam, abriendo los brazos para abarcar todo aquello—. ¿Yo qué he hecho en mi vida? Si hubiera sido una persona mejor… 

—Para —le hizo callar, negando con la cabeza. No se sentía capaz de soportarlo esa tarde; sus historias sobre los años que había pasado cambiándole los pañales o llevándole al colegio cada mañana, su culpabilidad lacrimosa por haberse marchado dejándole a él allí—. No me debes nada, ¿vale? Yo no era tu responsabilidad.

—Ni yo soy la tuya ahora, pero aquí estamos —dijo Cam con una sonrisa seca e irónica—. Me odias y sigues invitándome a cenar en Navidad, y prestándome dinero para el alquiler, y ofreciéndome una puta taza de té cuando lo que quiero es una botella de Jim Beam.

—No te odio —replicó.

—Claro que lo haces. En eso eres exactamente igual que él, eres incapaz de perdonar a nadie. Me vas a guardar rencor hasta el día que te mueras, como se lo guardas a mamá y se lo guardas a él —le dijo. No era un reproche. Lo decía con resignación, como si fuera algo tan inmutable en él como su color de ojos o el tono de su voz—. Y no digo que no nos lo merezcamos, pero no es una manera sana de vivir.

Isaac enarcó las cejas.

—Como si tú lo estuvieras haciendo mejor —respondió, porque si quería acusarle de vivir de manera emocionalmente insana él tenía treinta y siete años de munición con la que contraatacar.

—Ya lo sé, pero tú tendrías que ser más listo que yo, Isaac, joder. Somos la única familia que tenemos, y a lo mejor para ti no significa nada, pero… —dijo, y chasqueó la lengua, buscando un mechero en su bolsillo nerviosamente—. Sólo quiero que me trates como a tu hermano, no como a un perro que te has encontrado en la calle. Y ya sé que soy una mierda de hermano, y que tú nunca habrías hecho lo que yo hice, pero…

—Camden… —intentó cortarle.

—Estoy intentando hacerlo mejor, y tú sigues juzgándome por el peor error que he cometido en mi vida, hace veinte años, en vez de por la persona que soy ahora. Estoy intentando ser mejor —dijo ahogadamente. Necesitó tres intentos para prender el mechero, y volvió a encender el porro con una mano temblorosa—. Sé que sigo siendo una mierda, pero estoy intentándolo.

—No eres una mierda —murmuró. Cam se frotó el humo de los ojos—. Eres un buen hermano.  


\------

  
Para Danny, la parte más difícil de ir al gimnasio siempre era _ir_ al gimnasio. Una vez llegaba al vestuario húmedo que siempre olía a desinfectante y se ponía su ropa de deporte, salir allí y pasarse una hora sufriendo era fácil. No agradable, exactamente, pero gratificante. Le gustaba ser capaz de hacer una repetición más que la última vez, levantar medio kilo más, despertarse al día siguiente con los músculos doloridos y volver a hacerlo todo otra vez.

Lo único que le separaba de una de esas ratas de gimnasio que se pasaban el día contando calorías y bebiendo batidos de proteínas era que hacer ejercicio le aburría hasta las lágrimas. Había empezado con dieciséis años, con la única motivación de desprenderse de la redondez infantil para que alguien estuviera interesado en verle desnudo, y siempre esperó que con los años empezara a encontrarle la gracia. Nunca lo había hecho. Le gustaban los resultados, mirarse en el espejo y ver a alguien atractivo y seguro de sí mismo. Le gustaban las miradas que recibía a través de la sala de máquinas cuando llevaba su camiseta gris de tirantes y sus pantalones cortos. Lo demás sólo lo soportaba porque aprovechaba para escuchar audiolibros de ciencia y tecnología mientras levantaba pesas.

Era una tarde de las primeras soleadas y casi cálidas del final del invierno, de esas en las que en el gimnasio sólo quedaban los idiotas como él que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Danny levantó la cabeza del banco en el que hacía ejercicios de abductores y su mirada se cruzó un instante con otra en el espejo, nerviosa y tímida. Él era alto y tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, y el pelo castaño dorado de alguien que intenta que no parezca que pasa veinte minutos peinándolo todos los días. Su cuerpo era atlético de una manera serena, tonificado y bien proporcionado, fuerte pero no agresivo. Cuando se quiso convencer para apartar la vista él volvió a buscarle desde el espejo, con media sonrisa curiosa. Una de esas que decía ' _Dios mío, espero que seas gay_ '. 

Era un juego sutil, aquel. Tenía que serlo. En un mundo en el que lo más sencillo era asumir que todos eran heterosexuales por defecto, era difícil tratar de distinguir las sonrisas cordiales de las que pretendían ser algo más, las miradas de los que admiraban su forma de los que se lo imaginaban desnudo. Podía ser peligroso si sonreían a la persona equivocada, si su intuición les fallaba y ese pequeño saludo con las cejas iba dirigido a alguien que lo consideraba un ataque.

Danny había intentado lo del gimnasio gay, cuando vivía en California, aunque le pillaba un poco lejos de su apartamento. Pensó que sería más cómodo si no tenía que preocuparse todo el tiempo por si algún machito hipersensible le pillaba mirándole el culo. Era inevitable a veces, con ese aire cargado de feromonas y esa sobreabundancia de cuerpos musculados y camisetas apretadas. Él no era de piedra, y la mirada vagaba a veces, cuando se aburría de contar _curls_ de bíceps. En teoría la idea era buena, y le hacía sentir más seguro; en la práctica había demasiada gente desnuda pavoneándose por el vestuario, esperando a que alguien se ofreciera a chupársela. Era un poco sórdido. Tras un par de meses de miradas lascivas y proposiciones indecentes que nunca tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente para declinar, decidió cambiarse al gimnasio tradicional de al lado de su casa, en el que hacía sus series, se daba una ducha sin levantar la vista del suelo y se marchaba a casa.

Danny le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aquello duró media hora de pasos pequeños y tentativos, miradas breves sobre el hombro y gestos privados cuando se cruzaban de camino a la siguiente máquina. Era un baile que sólo ellos dos sabían que existía, por necesidad. 

Danny se imaginó quitándole la ropa, bajando las manos por su pecho brillante de sudor o subiéndolas por sus piernas fuertes. Le cazó un segundo por el rabillo del ojo en la máquina de poleas, la manera en la que los músculos de sus hombros y su espalda se tensaban, poderosos y controlados, y necesitó un momento para respirar.

Cuando se encontraron junto a la fuente de agua, cara a cara, Danny no estaba muy seguro de quién había dado el primer paso. Él aún trataba de recuperar el aliento, y se secaba la nuca con su toalla. Sus antebrazos eran fuertes y estaban surcados de venas realzadas sobre la piel, y él sólo quería sentirlos atrapándole las muñecas contra la pared, sentir su pecho caliente contra su espalda.

Intentó que no se le notara en la cara. Él se rio de medio lado.

—No quiero ser uno de esos asquerosos que ligan en el gimnasio —dijo en un susurro, pareciendo realmente avergonzado—, pero… Hola.

—Hola —contestó Danny—. Perdona, normalmente no soy tan descarado 

—Ya, eso dicen todos —se sonrió él. Era guapo de una manera limpia y honesta, tenía la cara de un buen chico americano de esos que sólo existían en las películas—. Soy Nate, por cierto.

—Danny.

Él volvió a sonreír nerviosamente. Había algo familiar en él, en sus ojos almendrados y amables, en su nariz recta y sus cejas expresivas.

—Va a sonar a cliché —dijo—, pero… ¿no nos conocemos de algo?

—Llevo toda la tarde dándole vueltas, me estaba volviendo loco —reconoció. Tenía un acento sureño de esos amigables y abiertos, y gesticulaba desvergonzadamente con las manos, más amanerado de lo que Danny nunca se había sentido cómodo siendo. No exactamente femenino, pero obvia y despreocupadamente gay.

—No nos hemos cruzado aquí antes, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera soy socio, hoy le he cogido prestado el carné a un amigo —susurró conspiratoriamente—. Están fumigando mi apartamento y estoy quedándome con él mientras tanto. No se lo digas a nadie.

Danny contestó con una sonrisa. 

—Pues entonces me he quedado sin opciones —dijo. Sólo esperaba que no se hubieran acostado juntos ya y su cara se hubiera perdido entre la multitud. Eso sería perfecto—. Lo único que hago es trabajar y venir al gimnasio, así que a menos que hayas estado por la NASA últimamente…

—Trabajo en Oxfam.

—¿La ONG? Yo os doy veinte dólares al mes.

—¡Así que de eso es! —exclamó sarcásticamente, y lanzó los brazos al aire—. Misterio resuelto.

Él se mordió una sonrisa. Quería meter las manos bajo el elástico de sus pantalones más de lo que quería nada en el mundo.

—¿Y qué haces allí? —preguntó, en cambio.

—Soy economista. Trabajo con ellos en los programas para erradicar la pobreza estructural en los Estados Unidos.

—Ya —contestó, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco intimidado—, o sea que no eres de esos que te paran en la boca de metro para hacerte socio.

—¿A ti te cazaron así? —le preguntó burlonamente.

—No sé decir que no.

Nate enarcó una ceja.

—Eso ha sido muy elegante, por cierto.

—¿Qué?

—La manera en la que has introducido en la conversación que trabajas para la NASA. Muy elegante —insistió, impresionado.

—Gracias —dijo. Nate se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y él trató de apartar la vista.

En cualquier otra situación ya estarían camino a su apartamento, él ya tendría el sabor de su polla en la lengua. La emoción de la caza era para los que tenían paciencia para ello, pero Danny no era de esos. A él le gustaba comprar la carne empaquetada para su consumo en cómodas porciones individuales.

La puerta de una clase se abrió a sus espaldas, y un grupo de alumnos de spinning, sudorosos y jadeantes, les rodearon un momento. Nate le miraba a través de ellos con una sonrisa pequeña, como si todo aquello fuera secretamente hilarante, como si acabaran de ser pillados en medio de una reunión clandestina. Un grupo se acercó a la fuente de agua a su lado, y su conversación ensordecedora y estridente les envolvió como un tsunami. Danny no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Espera un segundo —dijo Nate de repente, abriéndose paso hacia él de nuevo y rodeándole el codo con una mano grande y caliente—. Ahora me acuerdo, ¡tú eres el amigo de Jackson!

—Sí… —contestó él, casi una pregunta—. ¿De qué conoces a Jackson?

—Viene a mis clases de yoga de los sábados.

—¿Sigue yendo a eso? —exclamó, y entonces cayó en la cuenta—. ¡Tú eres el profesor de yoga!

—He necesitado tu cara de mártir para acordarme de ti —dijo, y él casi podría haberse sentido ofendido.

—Para que conste, el problema aquel día no fuiste tú, era la postura del guerrero.

Nate se rio con ganas. La gente les miraba con curiosidad divertida, con descaro. 

—Esto es demasiado gracioso.

—Nunca me dijo que siguió yendo sin mí —murmuró Danny, porque no podía quitárselo de la cabeza—. ¿Todos los sábados?

—Religiosamente.

—Increíble.

—Es bastante bueno, ¿sabes? —le dijo, y él no pudo más que reírse. Jackson había pasado dos años guardando ese secreto como si fueran los códigos nucleares, iba a matarle.

Tan repentinamente como había aparecido, la multitud a su alrededor empezó a alejarse, dejándoles solos de nuevo junto a la fuente de agua. El vacío que dejaron era de pronto demasiado quieto, ellos estaban demasiado cerca. Nate se mordió una sonrisa tímida y clavó la vista en la llave de su taquilla que tenía atada a la muñeca. Danny en la piel fina y suave sobre la que descansaba.

—¿Quieres que nos tomemos un café?  


\------

  
Erica levantó tres dedos en el aire, y le señaló su copa a la camarera.

—¿Tres más, porfi?

—¿Margaritas? —preguntó ella, acercándose a retirar los vasos vacíos.

—Gracias —se acordó de decir Isaac, limpiándose salsa verde de la barbilla.

El restaurante era un antro pequeño y abarrotado, encajado entre un local de manicura vietnamita y una joyería de segunda mano a un par de calles del apartamento que compartieron, y era su sitio preferido en todo San José desde que descubrieron que los martes los cócteles estaban a mitad de precio. Llevaban años yendo allí cada vez que tenían algo que celebrar, o algo que lamentar, o cada vez que Cora quería pedirles seriamente que limpiaran la cocina cuando les tocaba. 

Hacía meses que no salían los tres juntos. Cora libraba una noche a la semana, normalmente la más inconveniente, porque para eso era _souschef_ , y Erica tenía un bebé de un año y medio y no libraba jamás. Estaba empezando a afectar a su salud mental, así que esa noche habían dejado a Olivia con su padre y Cora le había abierto a Isaac su sofá-cama, preparándose para la importante misión de emborracharse y comer tantas carnitas como fuera humanamente posible. Todo estaba yendo según el plan. La noche era cálida y tranquila, así que se habían sentado en la pequeña terraza que colocaban en la acera, que no eran más que un par de mesas cojas y unas sillas incómodas de plástico.

Hablaron de lo de siempre, del trabajo y la vida y todo lo que había en medio. Cotilleos sobre amigos comunes y conocidos y gente que sólo les sonaba de nombre, la última bronca que Erica había tenido con su madre, las negociaciones de Isaac para comprar el terreno de al lado a tres hermanos que se odiaban, la fecha que Derek y Stiles habían elegido para su boda y el hecho de que Cora volviera a ser dama de honor por enésima vez en su vida, lo que ya tenía que ser un chiste cósmico. 

—No me importa el amor —les decía, con las mejillas encendidas de indignación y de los dos margaritas que ya se había bebido—, y me tengo que pasar un año… ¡Porque esto no se celebra hasta dentro de un año! Me lo tengo que pasar organizando fiestas y canapés y arreglos florales.

—Estoy ofendido —dijo Isaac, señalándola con una lima a medio exprimir. Estaba un poco más borracho de lo que le gustaría, el tequila siempre tenía ese efecto en él—. ¿Sabes quién tiene un sitio precioso para celebrar bodas?

—Mira, no me jodas. Mis padres quieren invitar a medio país a esta mierda —contestó ella—. Vienen todos mis primos. ¿Sabes cuántos primos tenemos?

—A mí me parece muy bonito —dijo Erica con un mohín—. Las bodas son tan preciosas, y ellos son tan monos.

—¿Y sabes quién es el padrino de Stiles? —siguió Cora, prácticamente lanzándose sobre la mesa hacia él—. ¡Scott!

—¿Mi Scott?

—Ya no es tuyo —le recordó Erica. 

—Es mi ex —replicó él afectadamente, y dejó que el sonido cortante de la equis se quedara vibrando un segundo en el aire. Ella le dedicó un gesto de hastío.

—No sabía que se conocieran. Aunque los gays os conocéis todos entre vosotros, ¿verdad?

—Scott se considera heteroflexible, para tu información —dijo, porque seguía haciéndole sentir cierta satisfacción que hubiera sido él el que le había llevado a cambiarse de nomenclatura—, y yo sigo siendo bisexual. 

—Claro que sí, cariño —repuso, con un irritante tono irónico—. Te has acostado con una mujer en toda tu vida.

Isaac soltó un bufido.

—¡Sigo siendo bisexual!

—Os ponéis muy pesados cuando bebéis —dijo Cora con un gruñido, y se estiró a por otro taco—. Creí que estábamos hablando de mí.

—Tuve una novia en el instituto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo un par de veces.

—Lo sé —repitió con hartazgo.

—Aunque no me hubiera acostado con nadie —insistió, porque estaba casi seguro de que Erica sólo lo había dicho porque sabía que le molestaba, pero no iba a permitírselo—, seguiría siendo bisexual.

—¿Isaac? —vino una voz desde el otro lado de la calle, y los tres se giraron hacia ella instintivamente.

Simon llevaba la misma barba corta y espesa y los mismos pantalones pitillo negros, pero se había recogido los rizos oscuros en un moño pequeño y desordenado en la coronilla. Isaac tardó un segundo en reconocerle sólo porque no se lo esperaba allí, en esa acera mal iluminada. 

Seguía siendo la persona más naturalmente _cool_ que había conocido en su vida. Pisó el borde de su tabla de skate y la agarró sin mirar, acercándose hacia ellos con pasos largos y fluidos, con media sonrisa en los labios.

—Joder —dijo él. De repente fue dolorosamente consciente de lo ridículo que era cuando bebía. Se le ponía la cara colorada, se le cerraban los ojos y se le trababa la lengua. Y Simon era tan elegante en su desinterés, tan guay.

—¿Qué tal?

Isaac se levantó de la silla tras un segundo para aceptar un incómodo abrazo de medio lado. Olía a cuero viejo y suave, y sus manos le aferraron la espalda reconfortantes y estrechas, como si de verdad se alegrara de verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al apartarse.

—Vivo aquí —le recordó Simon, y antes de que pudiera protestar añadió, riéndose—: He quedado con unos amigos. 

La camarera llegó en ese momento con sus margaritas, y Simon levantó las cejas.

—Le dais muy duro a los martes, me gusta vuestra actitud —dijo, y él se sintió sonrojar aún más. Había algo escondido en esa media sonrisa juguetona que Simon no se quitaba de la boca.

—Perdona —se disculpó Isaac, acordándose de presentarle a Cora y Erica. Ellas le saludaron como si tuvieran la mínima idea de quién era, y Simon les devolvió un gesto de la mano, sin apartar la mirada de Isaac más que el segundo necesario—. Es la hora feliz, y hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos juntos —sintió la necesidad de justificarse.

—Ya sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado —bromeó, y él casi pudo sentir la manera en la que Erica estiraba las orejas a su espalda, burbujeando de curiosidad.

Isaac se acercó un paso más a él, como si esos treinta centímetros fueran a darles más privacidad. Luego tendría que contárselo todo, de cualquier manera, pero quería tener con él la cortesía de, al menos, fingir que la conversación que estaban teniendo era sólo entre los dos.

—Llevaba tiempo pensando en llamarte, para disculparme por como acabó… ya sabes —dijo a media voz—. Me siento un poco culpable.

—¿Por darme largas hasta que decidí dejar de insistir? —le ayudó él, casi divertido.

—Sí.

—Si no querías verme tocar con mi grupo sólo tenías que decirlo —bromeó. 

—No fue eso. Mi novio…

—Ya me lo imaginé —le tranquilizó. Si estaba molesto con él lo disimulaba increíblemente bien.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué. Podrías haber sido más considerado, eso es verdad —añadió, con la sonrisa bailando en sus ojos pequeños y oscuros—. Pero los dos sabíamos de qué iba el tema.

—Ya.

Simon asintió con la cabeza y se mordió un labio pensativamente. Hacía que pareciera un gesto natural.

—¿Cuál es la situación con él ahora? —le preguntó. Isaac se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto vago a la terraza destartalada del restaurante a su espalda.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Como siempre. Una chica soltera buscando amor en los sitios equivocados —dijo con un suspiro resignado, y se rio—. En fin, os dejo tranquilos. Sólo quería saludar.

—Me alegro de haberte visto —le dijo. Simon asintió como si no le creyera—. En serio.

—Ya —sonrió, y se montó de nuevo en su tabla elegantemente—. Sigues teniendo mi número, ¿verdad? 

—Sí.

—Nadie lo diría —replicó, y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente—. Chicas —se despidió, y con un par de zancadas estaba deslizándose calle abajo, haciendo eses presumidas de lado a lado de la calle. Todo lo que dejó detrás fue el sonido de sus ruedas sobre el asfalto y una sensación inquieta en el estómago de Isaac.

Tardó un momento en sentarse de nuevo, y se estiró a por su copa, llevándose el borde salado a los labios y tragándose la mitad de su margarita de un golpe.

—A ese tío le gustas —dijo Cora, siempre tan perspicaz.

—Sí —contestó él, encogiendo la nariz cuando el tequila le quemó el fondo de la garganta. Seguía sin estar seguro de qué veía en él, pero después de Danny ya no le costaba tanto creerse que alguien pudiera considerarle atractivo, que se mereciera esas miradas lentas que se le paraban en los labios un momento demasiado largo.

Le seguía haciendo sentir como una mala persona.

—Así que… —empezó Erica peligrosamente, y enarcó sus cejas finas—. ¿Cuál es la historia aquí?

—No hay ninguna historia —dijo. Trató de hacerlo sonar a verdad—. El año pasado nos conocimos en un concierto, nos acostamos un par de veces y ya está.

—¿Cómo que ' _y ya está_ '? —dijo, abandonando rápidamente su intento de parecer pacífica y cabal—. ¿Cuánto son ' _un par_ ' de veces? ¡Isaac! —exclamó, tirándole un totopo de maíz.

—No sé, ¿diez? —dijo, y le quitó la cesta de las manos a tiempo de evitar el siguiente lanzamiento—. Deja de gritar —le pidió a media voz. Echó una mirada alrededor, pero seguían solos en la terraza. En la acera de en frente dos mujeres esperaban el autobús.

—¿No pensabas contármelo? ¿ _Tú_ lo sabías? —se giró hacia Cora.

—¿Lo del tío del _manbun_? —contestó ella calmadamente, dándole un traguito a su copa—. No. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha habido otros?

—No —le aseguró. Erica boqueó un par de veces, la traición patente en su rostro.

—Esto es increíble. _Yo puedo vivir sin sexo_ —dijo, impostando la voz en una imitación lamentable de su acento—. _Ni siquiera lo echo de menos_. Eres un mentiroso…

—¡No es mentira!

—Pero conoces a este tío en un concierto y decides irte a su casa a… —dijo, y bajó la voz apenas por encima de un susurro— a follártelo.

—También puedo vivir sin croissants, pero si me ofrecen uno que tiene buena pinta… —replicó él, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Erica intentó mantener la fachada de indignación, pero la curiosidad malsana siempre había sido su talón de Aquiles.

—¿Y qué tal? —dijo, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de una mano—. Tiene cara de saber lo que hace. ¿Le vas a llamar? ¿Por qué no le llamas?

—Simon está bien —contestó él sencillamente—, pero tampoco es revolucionario.

Cora encogió la nariz en una mueca y se estiró a por el último taco.

—No te hagas el interesante, no se te da nada bien —repuso, masticando ruidosamente, y Erica la mandó callar con un gesto.

—¿Es mejor Danny? —insistió, como si fuera difícil de creer. A Isaac se le escapó una sonrisa tonta.

—Oh, por favor —murmuró Cora.

—Danny es como el mejor croissant que te hayas comido en tu vida.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo, _Depth over distance_ , lo he sacado de la canción de Ben Howard del mismo nombre.
> 
> Sigo estando en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tuai), en [tumblr](http://t-u-a-i.tumblr.com) y en [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/tuai). Y el fic tiene [tumblr](http://wicf.tumblr.com) también, lleno de fotos de culos.
> 
> Pasad a decir hola por cualquiera de esas cosas. O dejad un comentario. O un kudo. O escribid una notita sobre lo mucho que os gusta este fic y quemadla en una noche de luna llena, que también me llegará.


	15. And that's how summer passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco distinto. Espero que os guste. Si no lo hace, la culpa es de [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/tuai) por darme sugerencias de mierda cuando me quedo bloqueada. (No, en serio, me parece que ha quedado un capítulo muy guay. No dejéis de leer, thx).
> 
> Gracias, como siempre, a littegelen por su diligente beteo y por la paciencia que tiene conmigo. Y gracias a Enric por ayudarme a tratar las cosas que no entiendo con el respeto que se merecen. 
> 
> Feliz Orgullo, amiguis :*

Era sábado, pero eso hacía tiempo que no significaba nada. El sol también salía los sábados.

Isaac se despertó según asomaba la cabeza por el horizonte, amarillo y brillante, y trató de dormirse otro rato. Sólo eran las seis. Se había acostumbrado, casi contra su voluntad, a despertarse con el amanecer cada día. En esos largos y cálidos del verano era mejor trabajar mientras el aire seguía estando fresco de la noche, pero las seis de la mañana seguía sonando a demasiado pronto.

Remoloneó cinco o diez minutos antes de darlo por imposible, y entonces se estiró a por su móvil entre el montón desordenado de cosas en su mesilla. Comprobó que no tenía mensajes nuevos, borró un par de emails de publicidad y vio un vídeo en YouTube sobre águilas calvas antes de convencerse para levantarse de la cama.

Salió al salón inundado de luz. Los pájaros gorjeaban en los árboles al otro lado de sus ventanas abiertas, y Fred y George los miraban con curiosidad mientras tomaban en sol sobre la encimera de la cocina, sin ningún interés por salir a meterles el miedo en el cuerpo. Cuando las adoptó fue con la esperanza de que trabajaran un poco más por el viñedo, que se ganaran el sueldo, pero lo único que se molestaban en cazar era moscas. Los ratoncillos, marrones y pequeños como un dedo pulgar, seguían campando a sus anchas, y los estorninos seguían picándole la fruta. George los miraba desde la comodidad de su banco en el porche mientras se peinaba los bigotes, y Fred apenas levantaba la cabeza lo suficiente para dedicarles una mirada de desinterés. Isaac les daba demasiada buena vida, con los sobres de paté de sardinas y las noches a su lado en la cama. Las tenía malcriadas.

Se acercó a encender la cafetera, y ellas se colaron bajo su brazo para que les rascara detrás de las orejas.

—Las cosas van a cambiar por aquí —dijo, echando un par de cucharadas de café molido en el filtro, mientras Fred apretaba la cabeza contra la palma de su mano—. Vais a tener que empezar a poner más de vuestra parte. ¿Qué sabéis hacer? No tenéis pulgares oponibles, no valéis para nada. 

Ella maulló en tono interrogativo, y Isaac tuvo que darle la razón.

Se metió en sus botas, sin molestarse en ponerse algo de ropa encima de sus calzoncillos de dibujos marítimos, y salió a dar de comer a las gallinas. Ya le estaban esperando al borde de la valla de su corral en la parte trasera de la casa, correteando en círculos y cacareando nerviosas. Él cogió un par de paladas de grano en un cubo y abrió la puerta para echárselo, haciéndose hueco entre ellas, que revoloteaban bobamente sin levantar medio metro del suelo, cayéndose unas sobre otras. Ocupadas como estaban, picoteando maíz del suelo, no parecía que les importara que entrara a recoger los huevos que habían puesto el día anterior. La mitad de las gallinas estaban ya demasiado viejas para poner, pero Isaac siempre necesitaba un tiempo para reconciliarse con la idea de que iban a terminar convertidas en pollo frito, y dejaba que se pusieran viejas y duras. Ni siquiera necesitaba los huevos, casi era mejor si no ponían. Ya no sabía qué hacer con tantos putos huevos.

Antes de volver a casa se acercó a buscar un melocotón maduro para desayunar. Eran la mejor parte del verano. Encontró uno gordo, de color rosa intenso, y lo arrancó de la rama verde y frondosa, haciendo que las hojas se agitaran. Estaba tibio de sol, y lo frotó contra la tela de su camiseta para quitarle la pelusilla. Cuando clavo en él los dientes el zumo le explotó en la boca, dulce y perfumado, y le corrió entre los dedos.

—Mierda —murmuró, intentando evitar que le manchara la ropa.

La jarra de la cafetera ya estaba llena, y se sirvió una taza. No tenía mucho que hacer esa mañana, así que se sentó en el porche a beberse el café con tranquilidad. El domingo había mercado, y él ya podría recoger suficientes verduras en el huerto como para que mereciera la pena acercarse hasta el pueblo temprano para venderlas. Una de sus vecinas ponía un puesto, y Isaac a veces se sacaba unos dólares dejando que las vendiera por él. No era mucho dinero, ella se lo compraba barato, pero era mejor que echarlo a perder cuando Erica, Cora y su hermano ya estaban hartos de que les regalara calabacines.

Acababan de empezar a salir las patatas nuevas, finas y pequeñas, y las berenjenas ya estaban gordas y oscuras, y salían por decenas. Las ramas del albaricoque se doblaban bajo el peso de sus frutos naranja pálido, y las acelgas asomaban sus cabezas frondosas sobre la tierra húmeda.

Se puso unos pantalones cortos, por amor propio más que por vergüenza, y salió con un par de cestas a recoger la fruta. Tenía kilos de limones, y las últimas dos coles de la temporada, y unas cebollas blancas más grandes que su mano. En sus auriculares sonaban _Siouxsie and the Banshees_ por encima del ruido de la azada clavándose en la tierra pedregosa. 

Era un trabajo monótono y cansado, pero era gratificante. No lo hacía por el dinero de venderlo, o por ahorrarse los paseos a por lechuga al supermercado. La satisfacción de tener un huerto y poder trabajarlo ya era suficiente para él, aunque le rompiera la espalda. Los pimientos rojos brillantes, las ciruelas verdes empolvadas, las calabazas de verano de color amarillo intenso. Era un huerto pequeño pero producía bien, y los frutales los había comprado jóvenes pero habían crecido grandes y fuertes en esos años. 

No tenía una mala vida. De niño, viviendo bajo el puño amenazador de su padre, nunca había imaginado tener algo así. Nunca había salido de Boston, y pensó que nunca lo haría, que las calles grises eran todo lo que existía. Los mundos que se imaginaba cuando leía comics y veía películas eran para otros. Él sería infeliz toda su vida, y se moriría en Southie, y a nadie le importaría una mierda.

Boston era más que una ciudad; para él era un estado mental, la manera en la que se odiaba por ser todas esas cosas que le hacían distinto de la gente allí. Creció creyendo que marcharse sería una cobardía. Que era débil por no ser capaz de sobrevivir a esa ciudad.

En realidad, salir de Southie era lo más valiente que había hecho en su vida. Habría sido más fácil dejar que el tiempo le convirtiera en su padre, que el alcohol le agriara la sangre y le arrugara la frente. Tenía un techo sobre su cabeza, comida en la mesa y trabajo en el negocio familiar si lo quería, y lo dejó todo atrás sin un plan ni un destino fijo, con un par de dólares en el bolsillo y apenas suficiente gasolina para salir de Massachusetts. 

Había sido capaz de salir de allí y construir algo bueno. No sólo el viñedo y el huerto y su pequeña casita, sino una vida que merecía la pena vivir. Algo que Danny podía querer.

Danny, que lo tenía todo, le quería a él. Su vida humilde, sus manos manchadas de tierra, sus pesadillas. Él había elegido esa vida y Danny le había elegido a él, y casi cualquier otra cosa habría sido más sencilla.

Dejó la fruta a la sombra y echó a andar hacia el mar verde de vides que cubría el resto de la parcela. Las uvas estaban enverando. Los frutos verdes y compactos empezaban a madurar, a cambiar de color para ponerse primero rosados, luego rojo intenso. A finales de agosto ya serían de un negro casi azul, listas para ser vendimiadas, llenas de jugo dulce. 

Paseó entre las calles, vigilando que todo estuviera bajo control. Siempre lo estaba, pero no sabía dejar de preocuparse. Volvió a atar un par de ramas en las espalderas donde la sujeción parecía poco segura, sólo por hacer algo, porque le ponía nervioso que esa parte del proceso estuviera fuera de su control. Prefería pasarse diez horas al día vendimiando, o podando, o abonando el suelo, o recogiendo frutos planta por planta para analizarlos. Esa era su parte favorita, abrir las uvas pequeñas y oscuras con sus manos, dejando que la piel le tiñera los dedos de rojo. Le gustaba poder masticar una y saber si el vino de ese racimo sería uno equilibrado, como si tuviera una ventana hacia el futuro. Si tenía suficiente azúcar, si conservaba la acidez perfecta, si estaría lista en una semana o en tres días. Eso era algo difícil de aprender. Había máquinas que analizaban los compuestos químicos, que daban cifras de polifenoles y antocianos, pero eso que hacía Isaac no entendía de números.

Le daba un poco de miedo perderlo con la ampliación. Iba a ser buena para el negocio, pero iba a cambiarlo por completo. Y a lo mejor era algo necesario, a lo mejor era verdad que no tenía que tener cada uva en sus manos antes de prensarla para que el vino fuera suyo, que no necesitaba colocar él cada corcho y cada etiqueta, que no tenía que podar él cada sarmiento.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando volvió a la casa a darse una ducha. Lo hizo con agua apenas templada y sin prisa, con la puerta del baño abierta para que entrara la música que había puesto en su viejo estéreo en el salón. Estaba de buen humor. Se lavó el pelo, se afeitó, se limpió bien detrás de las orejas y entre los dedos de los pies; y luego se hizo una paja sólo porque hacía tiempo desde la última vez. 

Salió con la toalla alrededor de la cadera y se terminó su taza de café, que se había quedado fría en la encimera de la cocina. Tenía que ir a comprar comida de gato y papel higiénico, y decidió ir antes de que le diera más pereza.

Algo que echaba de menos de vivir en una ciudad era el tenerlo todo a cinco minutos andando desde la puerta de casa. Lo demás lo odiaba. La gente, el ruido, la suciedad, las luces. Agradecía no tener que oír cada vez que su vecino tiraba de la cadena, o los cláxones cuando su calle estrecha en San José se atascaba, diez o doce veces al día. 

Se había comprado una bicicleta de segunda mano en Craigslist, y la usaba para bajar al pueblo siempre que podía. Eran veinticinco minutos sin darse mucha prisa, y era un paseo agradable siempre que no fuera a volver cargado o de noche. Era un camino estrecho y sin nada parecido a una farola, y él no quería morir. Ese día decidió que, ya que iba a coger el coche, aprovecharía para bajar hasta la costa y pasaría allí la tarde. Se daría algún capricho, o iría al cine si encontraba alguna película interesante.

Se vistió e hizo un esfuerzo por llevar la toalla húmeda de vuelta al baño, en vez de dejarla sobre la cama el resto del día. Era una mala costumbre que estaba intentando quitarse, porque a Danny le ponía de los nervios. 

Isaac era una persona aceptablemente limpia, pero no era muy ordenado. Le gustaba la organización, que todo estuviera en su sitio asignado, los calcetines negros separados de los de colores, los papeles del banco ordenados por fechas en carpetillas individuales, los discos por orden alfabético. Ser ordenado era otra cosa, que él no era en absoluto. Una montaña de revistas y cartas de propaganda sin abrir se pasaba mes y medio sobre la mesa del comedor hasta que se decidía a tirarlas, y podía tener que saltar por encima de las botas que había dejado en la puerta del dormitorio durante una semana, hasta que volviera a necesitarlas, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Para Danny era un problema de imagen. Él necesitaba que todo tuviera una apariencia impecable, aunque luego nunca supiera en qué caja dentro de qué armario había escondido nada de lo que necesitaba. Todo con Danny, en realidad, era un problema de imagen. Isaac estaba convencido de que él era lo más feo que Danny había tenido nunca.

Cogió las llaves y sus gafas de sol y se montó en el coche. Llevaba toda la mañana dándole el sol de lleno, y la temperatura era la perfecta para asar un pollo en el salpicadero. El aire acondicionado se limitó a escupir un polvo que se le agarró al interior de los pulmones, y Isaac suspiró, maniobrando para tomar el camino que llevaba hasta el portón de entrada. 

Necesitaba un coche nuevo. Un pick-up o una furgoneta, o cualquier cosa que tuviera menos años que él y una capacidad de maletero mayor que un dedal. Lo cierto era que no tenía dinero para nada de eso. Tendría que conformarse con un toldo bajo el que poder aparcar y con rezar para que su mierda de Mazda del año diez antes de Cristo no le dejara tirado en una cuneta. Eso tendría que servir, de momento. Todo su dinero estaba atado en la ampliación o reservado para los jornales que tendría que pagar en la vendimia. Sus ingresos llegaban todos a la vez una vez al año, y un gasto de ese tipo le descuadraría todo el presupuesto que había planeado tan meticulosamente el invierno anterior.

Había poco menos de media hora hasta Santa Cruz, y la mayoría del viaje era por carreteras estrechas bordeando granjas y casas bajas entre las secoyas. Apoyó el codo en la ventanilla, dejando que el aire fresco que olía a verde le llenara el coche. La única cinta de cassette que no se le había derretido era una de éxitos de _Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds_ que no estaba seguro de dónde había salido, y hacía un día demasiado agradable como para estropearlo con música deprimente, así que se conformó con el sonido de las ruedas sobre el asfalto. 

Santa Cruz estaba hecha de calles anchas y edificios bajos, como si la hubieran estirado sobre la tierra como un globo. Era apenas lo suficientemente grande para mantener abierto un Starbucks y un par de tiendas de moda barata, y si miraba hacia arriba había demasiado cielo, azul y severo, como para que aquello se pudiera llamar ciudad.

Aparcó cerca del centro, en una calle lateral rodeada de setos altos que evitaban las miradas curiosas de gente como él. Tenía cierta fascinación con las casas que nunca podría permitirse, desde que Danny le había hablado de su sueño de vivir juntos en Los Gatos. A veces se mareaba sólo de pensar en ello. Danny ganaba mucho dinero, y tenía una cuenta en el banco con más cifras de las que Isaac había visto juntas en su vida. Sus abuelos maternos eran dueños de medio Hawaii y, además de haber fundado la carrera política de su hija, habían dejado fondos fiduciarios que fueron ejecutados cuando cada uno de los hermanos cumplió dieciocho años. Danny lo contaba con naturalidad, como si fuera algo que le pasaba a la gente normal, y no sólo a los protagonistas de series de la CW. Se había pagado la universidad y tenía inversiones en bolsa y en fondos privados y en otras cien cosas que Isaac ni siquiera empezaba a entender. Y podía comprarse una casa de un millón y medio de dólares sin preocuparse de pedir una hipoteca a treinta años. Era una locura.

Isaac cogió su cartera con catorce dólares y una tarjeta de débito siempre al borde de quedarse en descubierto, y entró al supermercado. Era un poco más caro que el del pueblo, pero lo compensaban teniendo más de dos marcas de leche entre las que elegir. No compraba tantas cosas como para que fuera una diferencia importante, sólo productos de limpieza, botes de mostaza de color amarillo radiactivo y galletas Oreo, porque era una adicción que no había sido capaz de quitarse. La fruta y la verdura que no producía él mismo procuraba comprarla en el mercado de los domingos, y apenas comía carne y pescado, pero también se la compraba a ganaderos y pescadores locales. Sabía mejor, y era más sostenible, y Isaac prefería darle su dinero a gente como él antes que a megacorporaciones diabólicas que fabricaban cerdos como Ikea fabrica sofás.

Él se había pasado los primeros dieciocho años de su vida comiendo nuggets de pollo congelados y carne de la que ponían de oferta en el supermercado cuando empezaba a tener un aspecto raro, y no tenía ningún interés a volver a vivir así.

Llenó su cesta de friegasuelos, suavizante para la ropa de fragancia marina y arena de gato, y dejó que sus pies le llevaran a las baldas de ofertas misceláneas que siempre eran irresistibles. Había bolsas de patatas fritas italianas y licores griegos de anís y restos de chocolate de pascua al 75% de descuento. Se pasó allí veinte minutos buscando algo que le tentara lo suficiente como para justificar el derroche, y acabó cogiendo un par de botellines de cerveza tostada de la República Checa y una bolsa de cacahuetes con miel que no llegaría entera al coche. 

Lo metió todo al maletero y echó a andar calle abajo, comiéndose un puñado de cacahuetes. Había un _food truck_ de falafel que solía aparcar por allí, y se propuso encontrarlo antes de caerse al suelo de hambre. 

Hacía un día perfecto de verano, cálido y soleado pero sin ser sofocante. Allí pocas veces subía la temperatura lo suficiente para que fuera incómodo. Era lo que más le gustaba. El clima era sereno, y eso era bueno para las uvas y aún mejor para él.

La gente había salido esa tarde a disfrutar del buen tiempo, y había cola en el puesto de falafel. Aprovechó para leer un par de emails que habían mandado los organizadores de la feria del vino de California, para confirmar su asistencia y ultimar algunos detalles. Empezaba en un mes, y él ya tenía los billetes de avión y su esquinita reservada en el stand de la asociación de bodegueros. Era un infierno organizarlo todo, y una auténtica paliza mientras duraba la feria, y cada año iba la misma gente y tenían los mismos simposios y besaban los mismos culos por una reseña minúscula en la revista para gourmets de turno. Había que hacerlo si quería que su vino estuviera en las tiendas y en los restaurantes en los que tenía que estar.

Era agotador, pero se consolaba pensando que era una parte pequeña del trabajo. Durante tres o cuatro días se hartaba de sonreír y de fingir admiración por críticos culinarios que no le importaban una mierda, y el resto del año se lo podía pasar ignorando su existencia hasta que le volvieran a mencionar de pasada en algún artículo sobre el vino de la zona. Hablaban de él porque iba tatuado y llevaba camisetas de los Meat Puppets, cuando todos los demás bodegueros de la asociación de Santa Cruz parecían el mismo, un señor cincuentón, canoso y rechoncho que se compraba las camisas en el supermercado en packs de seis. La prensa le había puesto la etiqueta de _enfant terrible_ , él no había hecho nada por ganársela, pero tampoco se iba a molestar en corregirles. No necesitaban saber que él era aún más aburrido que su vecino Hugh el que coleccionaba puzzles.

Pidió su falafel y se sentó a comérselo en un banco del paseo marítimo. No era fácil hacerlo elegantemente, más tarde o más temprano el pan de pita reventaba por algún lado y la salsa de yogur empezaba a gotearle entre los dedos. Abrió las piernas y apoyó los codos en las rodillas para que lo hiciera sobre el suelo, en vez de en sus pantalones. 

El mar estaba revuelto. Las gaviotas planeaban en círculos sobre la playa tratando de pescar algo, algún pececillo que se hubiera atrevido a acercarse demasiado a la costa o una bolsa de patatas fritas de las manos de un niño, no le ponían pegas a nada.

Las gaviotas siempre le habían parecido el pájaro más repugnante. A Isaac le gustaban los pájaros, tenía varios tatuados en el cuerpo y se podía pasar las horas en el porche de casa viendo revolotear a las golondrinas, pero las gaviotas eran otra cosa. En Boston tenían tomada la ciudad, y le habían perdido el respeto al ser humano. Se paraban en grupos de ocho o diez en medio de una calle, como si fueran un grupo de pandilleros dispuestos a robarte la cartera a punta de navaja, y tratar de espantarlas sólo era buscarse problemas. En California eran menos violentas, porque casi todo allí era menos violento que en Boston, pero seguían siendo asquerosas. Y su sonido le devolvía a esas tardes en Southie en las que se sentaba a hacer tiempo en el muelle, con una porción de pizza de un dólar y medio paquete de tabaco, porque sabía que le esperaba una paliza al volver a casa.

Se limpió la comisura de la boca con una de las ásperas servilletas de papel reciclado y se acabó su botellín de kombucha de mango.

Se había convertido en una persona de las que su padre despreciaba, y eso le producía cierta satisfacción; pero también le daba miedo no poder estar seguro de no haberse ido construyendo, subconscientemente, a partir de piezas que él odiaría. Vivir para enfurecerle a él era casi tan malo como hacerlo para complacerle.

Le podía oír, con su voz grave y su tono desdeñoso, recriminándole que se había convertido en un blando y un hippie y en un maricón, desde que él no estaba para llevarle por el buen camino. Y Isaac estaba orgulloso de ello. Era una persona decente, trataba de hacer el mundo un poquito mejor e intentaba no ser infeliz en el proceso. Y si eso le convertía en un hombre que no era suficientemente bueno para su padre, el problema lo tenía él. Isaac lo sabía.

Lo sabía, y era horrible tener que convencerse de ello a diario. 

Llevaba muerto diez años, y seguía presente en cada cosa que Isaac hacía, cada pensamiento que cruzaba su mente. Por mucho tiempo que pasara o distancia que pusiera entre él y su tumba, seguiría siendo el hijo de Harold Lahey. Era una marca que no sabía cómo borrarse. A lo mejor había cosas que nunca se superaban, que dejaban cicatrices. A lo mejor nunca iba a dejar de intentar cambiarle, de convencerse a diario de que ese era el día en el que iba a llegar a casa y se iba a encontrar a un buen padre en su lugar.

Se levantó y tiró los restos de su comida a la basura. 

Tomó el camino largo de vuelta al coche, sin ninguna prisa, dejando que el aire fresco del mar le despejara la cabeza. No fue casualidad cuando pasó por la puerta de la quesería, pero decidió fingir que era designio divino en vez de una decisión consciente por su parte, y eso le hizo sentir menos culpable por entrar.

La tienda la llevaba una pareja de gays desvergonzadamente rechonchos y orgullosamente peludos, que era todo lo que Isaac había querido ser en su vida a pesar de carecer de las cualidades más básicas, o precisamente por ello. Sólo engordaba alrededor de la tripa y los mofletes, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo seguía siendo largo y huesudo, y jamás había tenido un solo pelo en el pecho. Podría dejarse barba, pero los intentos anteriores nunca habían sido muy exitosos, le salía dispersa y despoblada como el lomo de un gato tiñoso.

Isaac iba a menudo a comprar queso francés, o jamón ibérico importado desde España, o aceite de oliva italiano, y ellos le solían comprar un par de cajas de vino todos los años. Eran algo así como amigos. Tenían su teléfono y le avisaban cuando entraba algo que sabían que le podía interesar, y debían de haberle metido en una lista de correo con toda la población no-hetero de la zona, porque no dejaban de llegarle invitaciones a fiestas desde que un día se le ocurrió pasar con Danny a comprar. Nunca había tenido amigos gays, si descontaba a la gente con la que se había acostado. Y era probablemente presuntuoso por su parte asumir que querían acostarse con él, pero le hacía ilusión pensar en ello. Eran ese tipo de pareja abierta que Isaac nunca sería capaz de ser.

La tienda era pequeña y estaba abarrotada de baldas con vino y mostradores de queso y charcutería. Le recibieron como si fuera lo mejor que les había pasado en todo el día, preguntándole si tenía tiempo para beberse una copa de vino con ellos, y antes de que contestara ya estaban abriendo una botella.

—Tengo que volver a casa después de esto.

—Una copa no te va a matar —le aseguró Hunter. Era un poco menos alto que su novio, más ancho, y hablaba cien veces más, siempre burbujeante y efusivo. Jack se limitaba a asentir y a sacar rueda tras rueda de queso, que trataba con reverencia. 

—Este es un _Scamorza_ ahumado de Calabria —dijo, cortándole una rodaja fina de algo que parecía a todas luces una patata—. Es realmente curioso.

—Cuando estuvimos allí el año pasado —empezó a contarle Hunter, tendiéndole la copa de vino—… ¿Fue el año pasado? Oh, Dios mío. ¿El sur de Italia? Maravilloso.

Isaac siempre había sospechado que a él no le importaba tanto el queso como tener gente alrededor que quisiera escucharle durante ocho horas al día. La tienda se habría hundido si no fuera por Hunter y su habilidad para convencer de que _tenías_ que llevarte ese trozo de Parmesano que acababa de llegar, a setenta dólares el kilo. Era capaz de vender arena en el desierto.

El tiempo se pasaba volando, entre quesos y baguettes francesas aún calientes. Le sentaron en la diminuta mesita que ocupaba una esquina de la tienda y se dedicaron a sacarle todo lo que tenían en el almacén, incluso cuando Isaac insistió en que no había ido más que a por un par de cuñas pequeñitas, sólo para cenar esa noche.

—Pero tienes que probar este, nos llegó el lunes. ¿Dónde está el _Coulommiers_? —dijo Jack, y su novio hizo un gesto hacia la trastienda.

—Lo que hay está dentro, con todas las cosas ilegales e inmorales. Claro que sólo importamos el que se hace con leche pasteurizada —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Dónde encontráis estas cosas?

—En la Deep Web. Pero no me pidas que revele el nombre de mis proveedores —dijo tajantemente.

—Es como la hermana pequeña del brie —seguía Jack desde el fondo de la tienda—, mucho más cremoso, y tiene un sabor como de nueces tostadas… 

Isaac podría ser feliz así, pensó. Si todo salía mal y tenía que mudarse a Washington, podría poner una tienda de vino allí en la que vender queso ilegal. Parecía una vida agradable. Había trabajado de cara al público antes, y había sobrevivido. "¿Cuántas prendas lleva?" y "¿Con tarjeta o en efectivo?" y "Le puedo mirar si hay talla en otra tienda". Reaprendería a tratar con la gente, y a vivir en la ciudad, y a pasar frío en invierno. Si todo lo demás fallaba.

Se terminó el vino y tuvo que esconder la copa para que no se la volvieran a llenar, insistiendo en que ya les había robado demasiado tiempo.

—Eres nuestro mejor cliente, no podrías robarnos un segundo ni aunque quisieras —dijo Hunter almibaradamente, en lo que tenía que ser una mentira descarada.

—Soy un cliente de mierda —les recordó, señalando los diminutos trozos de queso que se iba a llevar a casa—. Tendríais que hacerle la pelota a gente con más dinero.

—¿Quién necesita dinero cuando tienes pasión?

—Ojalá la pasión pagara las facturas.

Jack terminó de empaquetar sus compras con mimo en papel encerado, y le tendió la bolsa por encima del mostrador.

—¿Con quién vas al Orgullo? —preguntó Hunter, pasándole el datáfono para que marcara su número de seguridad.

—¿El orgullo gay?

—¿Qué orgullo quieres que sea? —replicó con desdén.

—No creo que vaya —musitó, por no decir la verdad. Jamás había ido al desfile, en todos los años que llevaba viviendo a una hora de San Francisco—. No es exactamente mi escena —dijo, señalándose de manera vaga, como si eso lo dejara claro.

Erica se había ofrecido a acompañarle muchas veces, pero nunca había estado cómodo con la idea. Siempre se había sentido como un intruso en la comunidad, como si no fuera con él.

—No es necesario que vayas vestido de cuero de la cabeza a los pies como hacemos algunos —le contestó él afectadamente, y le devolvió la tarjeta—. Tu look de heterosexual de 1996 no hace que te guste menos una polla. ¿Quieres el recibo?

—Jesús. No hace falta —murmuró Isaac, reprimiendo las ganas de santiguarse como una viuda en misa de domingo. Jack se aguantaba una carcajada culpable.

—Vamos a ir con un grupo muy divertido. Y hay chicos guapos a los que les va tu rollo de twink-punk de granja.

—No le hagas caso —le interrumpió Jack, mandando a su novio con un empujoncito a la trastienda—. Hazle caso, porque dice la verdad, pero no hagas caso a cómo lo dice. Nos gusta tu rollo. Gracias por comprar aquí, ¡vuelve cuando quieras! —añadió burlonamente.

—¡Péganos una llamadita si cambias de opinión!

—Vale —se despidió él.

Nunca había pensado que ser bisexual fuera una parte definitoria de su identidad, quizá porque se había pasado años intentando que no lo fuera. Hasta los dieciocho toda su existencia había sido inadecuada. Sus notas en el colegio, la música que escuchaba, los cómics que leía, la manera en la que le crecía el pelo en rizos grandes y rubios, _como una niña_. Su orientación sexual era una de las cosas que había dejado guardadas muy profundo para que su padre no pudiera verla, porque no sabía exactamente qué significaba, pero sabía que era sólo suya, que no quería que le hiciera avergonzarse también de ella.

A veces pensaba que la había escondido tanto que se había olvidado de que existía.

Cuando murió, y todas esas capas de auto-odio empezaron a caerse como costras secas, Isaac hizo un esfuerzo por volver a descubrir todas las cosas que le había robado. Y se hizo punk, y se pintó flores en los brazos, y decidió que cocinar le hacía feliz, aunque su padre le hubiera ridiculizado por ello. Se enorgullecía de ser todas esas cosas que le harían revolverse en su tumba.

Y mientras tanto su sexualidad esperaba, desde esa esquina oscura y olvidada a la que la había relegado, a que él la reconociera como suya. Isaac se acostaba con hombres, y se enamoraba de hombres, y nunca fue algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso porque su padre nunca se lo había quitado. 

Metió la bolsa al maletero junto con el resto de la compra y salió de Santa Cruz, con las ventanas bajadas y Nick Cave cantando llorosamente desde sus altavoces a todo volumen.

Ya en casa cambió las sábanas, puso una lavadora y salió a fumarse un porro al porche mientras centrifugaba. Fred y George dormían sobre su regazo, porque era lo único que hacían. Él se comió otro melocotón.

El atardecer era la hora más solitaria. El día lo llenaba con trabajo, y de noche se aseguraba de estar demasiado cansado para poder pensar mucho; pero esa hora tonta en la que la luz lo teñía todo de dorado y el aire era pesado y denso, ahí era cuando echaba de menos a Danny.

Sólo se acordaba de cosas pequeñas, de la manera en la que tensaba la mandíbula cuando se concentraba, de su sonrisa fácil y despreocupada, de su respiración caliente sobre su hombro por las noches.

De la manera en la que le dijo " _eres perfecto_ " la primera vez que se vieron desnudos. Se acordaba mucho de eso. 

Colgó la ropa con el porro aún colgando perezosamente de sus labios. El humo se mezclaba con el aire que olía fresco y a limpio al pasar entre las sábanas húmedas, que el viento inflaba como las velas de un barco. El silencio era antinatural. Estaba lleno del ruido de los grillos y la tierra seca bajo sus botas, y eso sólo lo hacía más extraño. Se hacía opresivo, como si todo dentro de su cabeza sonara mucho más alto para compensar la quietud que había fuera. Sus pensamientos eran más nítidos, de una claridad blanca y cegadora cuando no había ruido de fondo para acallarlos. A veces no era capaz de dormirse sin el sonido de la televisión desde el salón, repitiendo anuncios de bayetas mágicas o sartenes antiadherentes. 

No podía evitar preguntarse qué significaba todo eso, qué hacían allí, dando vueltas por el mundo como idiotas. Creía en Dios, pero no estaba seguro de creer en el cielo; esa vida era la única que tenía, y no sabía si tenía sentido. No sabía si lo tenía para alguien, o si todos vivían como él, fingiendo y haciendo tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de morirse.

Y lo peor era que Isaac estaba contento, por primera vez en su vida. No era completamente feliz, porque había un trozo enorme de él que faltaba, pero le costaba imaginar que alguien pudiera serlo, en realidad. Él tenía lo más parecido a la felicidad a lo que una persona normal podía aspirar. Tenía una buena vida y gente que le quería, disfrutaba de su trabajo y no tenía muchas ambiciones, aunque puede que eso fuera el anticapitalista en él. No había muchas cosas más que pudiera desear, excepto a Danny de vuelta. Y era aterrador pensar que eso no fuera a ser suficiente. Que ni siquiera teniéndolo todo la vida fuera a dejar de ser absurda.

No tenía mucha hambre, así que se hizo una tostada con medio aguacate y se comió otro melocotón. Nadie se había muerto de una sobredosis de melocotones.

Erica le llamó mientras se sentaba en el sofá a ver artes marciales mixtas. No era un evento importante de los que emitían en _pay per view_ , pero eran tíos dándose de hostias, y eso era suficientemente bueno para un sábado cualquiera.

—¿Qué? —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Hola —contestó ella lánguidamente. Nunca tenían nada importante que decirse, pero seguían hablando a diario. Llevaban haciéndolo desde que Isaac tenía dieciséis años, casi la mitad de su vida, y era extraño no tener una conversación de una hora sobre nada cada noche.

Empezó en un foro de teorías de Harry Potter, en una esquina remota de internet. Por aquel entonces Isaac empezaba a entender cosas sobre sí mismo que no estaba seguro de cómo iba a sobrevivir, y llegó Erica, la niña de catorce años que intentaba convencer a todo el mundo de que Harry y Draco estaban enamorados, y le aseguró que todo iba a salir bien. Harry podía perder a sus padres y sufrir años de abusos y aun así salvar el mundo, así que también podía enamorarse de un chico, incluso de un Malfoy, y ser feliz. 

Esos primeros años se pasaron noches enteras hasta el amanecer pegados a la pantalla del ordenador, ella en Florida y él en Massachusetts, escribiendo a medias historias de dudosa calidad y haciendo planes. 

Cuando Isaac se marchó a California ya no tenía miedo de que su padre le oyera hablar por teléfono, así que se llamaban todas las noches. Él le hablaba de Allison y de Scott, de sus clases de cocina en la universidad pública, de sus horribles trabajos poniendo cafés y doblando camisetas, de lo bueno que era no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. 

Erica fue a visitarle en cuanto cumplió dieciocho años y ahorró lo suficiente como para pagarse el viaje, y ya nunca se volvió a casa. Compartieron su habitación los tres primeros meses, y vivieron a base de fideos instantáneos y conversaciones en pijama a medianoche hasta que ella encontró trabajo de camarera. Durante los seis años siguientes llegaba a casa cada noche y Erica estaba allí, pasándole la aspiradora al sofá a horas intempestivas y viendo los mismos diez capítulos de Sexo En Nueva York por millonésima vez. 

Para cuando Isaac se mudó al viñedo ya llevaban diez años de relación codependiente. El trabajo, Danny, Olivia y la vida a veces lo hacían difícil, pero seguían pasándose tres o cuatro noches a la semana al teléfono, hablando de nada en particular hasta que Isaac se quedaba dormido. Ya no sabían funcionar sin ello.

Lo peor era que Isaac siempre había odiado hablar por teléfono.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Erica.

—Va a empezar la UFC, tienes diez minutos —le contestó, bajando el volumen de la tele hasta que las estadísticas que gritaban los comentaristas se convirtieron en un murmullo fácil de ignorar.

—Boyd está viendo Top Chef y me aburro —se quejó ella con un mohín.

—¿Hay temporada nueva?

—Es la versión canadiense.

—Ah —dijo, decepcionado.

—Es sábado. Mira en lo que nos hemos convertido.

—Yo siempre he sido así —apuntó. Sus sábados eran como casi todas sus noches. Los pies encima de la mesa, una mano descansando dentro de sus pantalones de chándal, una taza de té enfriándose a su lado. 

—¿Haces algo mañana?

—Ya sabes —dijo tras un segundo, y se encogió de hombros como si ella pudiera verle—. Lo de siempre.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?

—¿Te conté que he comprado una piscina hinchable? Cubre poco más de un palmo, es ridículo.

Olivia ya correteaba torpemente, cayéndose de cabeza cada tres pasos, y Isaac no podía soportar lo mucho que la quería. Y se le daba bien, que era algo que nunca se había imaginado. Últimamente mejor que al principio, cuando sólo era un trozo de carne que lloraba. Ya había empezado a balbucear, aunque sólo se entendía ella misma, pero tenían conversaciones. A veces iban al parque, cuando Isaac hacía de canguro, y se sentaban a hacer castillos de arena, y él podría jurar que Olivia comprendía lo que le decía. Ella le daba los cubos y las palas para que los llenara, y uno detrás de otro los volvía a vaciar con una risilla maliciosa, sólo para ganarse una reacción de Isaac. No conocía a más niños, pero su ahijada le parecía la más lista del mundo.

—Tengo noticias —canturreó Erica.

—¿Sí?

—Pero te lo contaré mañana.

—Va…

—No, no puedo esperar —le cortó con impaciencia—. ¿Sabes aquella entrevista que hice en el sex shop elegante de Palo Alto?

—¿Te han dado el trabajo?

—¡Empiezo en dos semanas! Voy a tener seguro médico y baja por maternidad y el sueldo no está nada mal… Me pilla un poco más lejos que la tienda de velas, pero estoy harta de vender putas velas. La gente que compra velas es un infierno. La gente que compra dildos es mucho más agradable. 

—Dildos en Palo Alto —apuntó.

—Aun así.

—Felicidades —dijo, sinceramente. Ya era hora de que tuviera un trabajo que fuera algo más que ocho horas de sonreír mientras caía lentamente en estado vegetativo.

—¡Y tengo descuento de empleado! ¡Yay! —exclamó, y Isaac no pudo evitar reírse con ella.

Había acompañado a Erica a comprar juguetes sexuales tres o cuatro veces a lo largo de los años, y los sex shops tenían en ella el mismo efecto que tenían las tiendas de menaje de cocina en Isaac. Todo lo quería, y todo le daba curiosidad, y nunca tenía suficiente dinero o suficiente espacio para almacenar tantos trastos que iba a usar una vez al año, pero _lo necesitaba_. Se pasaba allí dos horas charlando con los dependientes sobre estimuladores clitorianos por control remoto y ejercitadores del suelo pélvico, y durante una semana Isaac tenía escalofríos cada vez que pensaba en una vagina.

Sería un trabajo perfecto para ella. Era la persona con la visión más positiva del sexo que había conocido nunca y, para Isaac, tenerla a ella como amiga había facilitado tanto el proceso de aceptar que no era hetero. No podía imaginarse el tipo de persona en la que se habría convertido de no ser por ella, pero sabía que habría sido una peor.

—Van a empezar a pegarse —le dijo, estirándose a por el mando de la tele. Un luchador con cara de haber sufrido alguna conmoción cerebral de más había subido ya al octógono, y estaba montando su numerito para las cámaras.

—Te dejo con tus hombres sudorosos. ¿A eso de las doce te viene bien?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que llevemos algo?

—Me tienes que cortar el pelo —dijo, para que se acordara de coger las tijeras.

—Vale. Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Te quiero.

—Sí, vale —dijo, y esperó a que ella colgara primero. Subió más el volumen de la televisión.

Cam estaría viendo la pelea en su apartamento. Nunca se las perdía. Ni el boxeo, ni el kickboxing, ni nada que tuviera dos luchadores golpeándose en la cara durante quince minutos. 

En el barrio, después de que su hermano se alistara, no podía ni salir de casa sin que alguien le preguntara por él y por su gancho de izquierda. Era uno de los buenos, uno de los que podrían haber hecho cosas grandes, si hubiera decidido quedarse y luchar.

Ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Isaac se durmió antes de que empezara la tercera pelea, tumbado en el sofá con las gatas ronroneando suavemente a sus pies. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo, pero no tuvo fuerzas para evitar que se le cerraran los ojos, o para levantarse antes de que pasara. Se hundió entre los cojines como si pesara una tonelada de repente, como si estuviera siendo devorado por arenas movedizas, y lo último que escuchó fue a los comentaristas anunciar cerveza light.

La tele se apagó sola al cabo de un par de horas. Eso siempre le despertaba, apenas lo suficiente para arrastrarse, con un nudo en el cuello y la boca pastosa, hasta la cama deshecha y fría.  


\------

  
Danny siempre había odiado las mañanas. En un mundo ideal él se despertaría todos los días a las doce del mediodía y se iría a la cama a las cinco de la madrugada, y sería tan productivo que podría llevar al hombre a Marte él solo. En el mundo real, hecho para gente con un reloj interno muy distinto al suyo, entraba a trabajar a las nueve, y para cuando él llegaba a la oficina la mitad de su equipo ya llevaba allí una hora. No le importaba quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde, pero prefería morirse a tener que despertarse antes de las 7:45 cada día.

Había estudios que demostraban que era una condición real, algo en sus genes que le hacía funcionar mejor de noche, pero era inútil tratar de cambiar el mundo a esas alturas. 

Sonó la alarma de las siete y media, otra a los cinco minutos, y dos más después de esa. Seguían hasta las ocho, pero normalmente con despertarle cuatro veces era suficiente. No le dejaba mucho tiempo, pero no lo necesitaba. Se duchaba, se afeitaba y se vestía, y salía corriendo de casa.

Cogió el ascensor hasta el garaje y se montó en el coche, buscando el último episodio de su podcast favorito antes de arrancar el motor.

Antes, cuando tenía más de diez minutos libres al día, se leía cincuenta libros al año sin darse casi cuenta. Y eso sin contar las bibliografías que tenía que mirarse para sus clases. Esos últimos años, desde el final de su posgrado, apenas llegaba a una novela al mes. Lo había intentado con los audiolibros, en el coche y en el gimnasio, pero no era lo mismo. No podía dejar que le envolviera de la misma manera; se le hacía difícil ver a los personajes, visualizar los páramos desnudos de planetas en universos lejanos, y los valles verdes de la Inglaterra victoriana, y las metrópolis sucias y grises de las novelas futuristas. Se leía todo lo que caía en sus manos. Aprendió con tres años, y se graduó muy pronto de los libros de letra grande y redonda llenos de dibujos, que nunca le contaban nada que ya no supiera. Siempre había estado hambriento de historias, de aventuras de piratas y magos y hombres lobo, de las de gente que parecía normal pero era excepcional. Se leyó _Matilda_ veinte veces.

Sus favoritos siempre fueron los de ciencia ficción. Se enamoró de la exploración espacial con _Crónicas Marcianas_ , _Dune_ , _El Juego de Ender_ y los de Isaac Asimov. Y no entendió la mitad de las cosas la primera vez que los leyó, pero el universo que imaginaban era tan vasto, tan emocionante y lleno de posibilidades que ni siquiera importaba. Ese año, por su cumpleaños, le regalaron un atlas del Universo, y Danny se dio cuenta de que era mucho más grande de lo que le habían contado las novelas. Había galaxias como tornados de luz, y agujeros negros que devoraban todo a su alrededor, y soles que se colapsaban y explotaban como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

Sus padres siempre pensaron que se le pasaría, que todos los niños querían ser astronautas, pero luego crecían y se convertían en dermatólogos o banqueros de inversión, en miembros productivos de la sociedad.

A Danny se le pasó cuando se dio cuenta de que los astronautas no hacían nada muy especial. Sí, se ponían sus trajes y salían a flotar en microgravedad, pero el resto del tiempo sólo eran mecánicos con un título vistoso. Para él no era suficiente. Era estúpido quedarse orbitando a cuatrocientos kilómetros de la Tierra cuando había miles de millones de años luz de universo por explorar. Y sabía que había nacido demasiado pronto, que la tecnología nunca avanzaría lo suficiente en su vida como para que el hombre cruzara siquiera los límites del Sistema Solar. Cuando era pequeño incluso Marte parecía demasiado lejos. 

Se hizo ingeniero porque era lo más parecido a eso. No podría viajar a otra galaxia, pero sus ideas lo harían por él. Sus ideas permanecerían mucho después de que él se hubiera convertido en polvo de estrellas. 

El día era grisáceo pero caluroso, aún a esa hora. Paró a comprarse un café en el _drive-thru_ del Starbucks antes de salir de la ciudad, y tomó la carretera hacia el Noreste, en dirección a Baltimore. El centro de la NASA estaba a algo más de veinte minutos de su casa, y nunca había demasiado tráfico. Nadie era tan estúpido como para trabajar en Maryland y pagar el precio de un alquiler en DC. 

Había un par de coches frente a él en el puesto de control, y Danny pausó su podcast de noticias tecnológicas y rescató su café, que seguía tibio. Su tarjeta de identificación colgaba del retrovisor. Se había obligado a crear la costumbre de colgarla allí cuando salía del trabajo, para evitar dejársela en casa dos veces por semana. Siempre le miraban como si fuera un terrorista cuando les decía a los militares parados en la puerta que se la había dejado enganchada en la camiseta del día anterior, y le hacían sentir idiota con sus miradas de hastío mientras comprobaban sus datos y le imprimían un pase temporal.

Pasó la barrera y condujo hasta el edificio en el que estaba su oficina, entre el laberinto de aparcamientos y parcelas de césped bien cuidado. Era un pequeño universo autocontenido, tenían su oficina de correos, su centro médico, su guardería, su banco. Había incluso un Subway que Danny prefería evitar. No satisfacía su necesidad enfermiza de comida rápida como un McDonalds, pero le hacía sentir igual de culpable.

Era un buen sitio para trabajar. Tenía que serlo, porque no todos los ingenieros espaciales eran unos estúpidos idealistas como él. Los contratistas de defensa pagaban mejor, SpaceX no dependía de los presupuestos del Estado así que tenían total libertad para imaginar locuras, y la NASA tenía el mejor seguro médico y suficiente flexibilidad como para que Danny se permitiera llegar a esa hora en camiseta, chinos y zapatillas deportivas. Y había barritas Twix en la cafetería, que eran la mejor manera de superar un mal día de trabajo. 

Había bastantes de esos. El trabajo era mucho, muy exigente e increíblemente estresante. También era notablemente menos excitante de lo que cabía esperar, cuando intentaba explicárselo a cualquier no iniciado. La gente esperaba que alguien que trabajaba en la NASA estuviera todo el día en la sala de control resolviendo crisis en el espacio, como en _Apolo 13_. En realidad él se pasaba las horas picando código y teniendo reuniones demasiado largas y no lo suficientemente productivas. Y le encantaba.

Aparcó el coche y entró a su edificio, saludando con un gesto a los vigilantes mientras activaba los tornos de seguridad con su tarjeta de identificación, antes de colgársela al cuello. Su despacho estaba en la tercera planta. Era uno de los pequeños, apenas tenía sitio para unas estanterías que empezaban a desbordarse y una mesa alta, porque trabajar sentado era el cáncer del siglo veintiuno. Había colocado un puf en una esquina, que usaba cuando una llamada de teléfono se alargaba o cuando algún problema se complicaba, porque programar en posición casi horizontal con el portátil sobre la tripa era una costumbre que no había sido capaz de quitarse.

Saludó a un par de compañeros al pasar entre los cubículos que ocupaban toda la zona central de la planta, y fue directamente a la pequeña cocina al fondo, a por su segundo café del día. Faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve.

—Ey —le saludó Dale, uno de los ingenieros de su equipo. Tenía algunos años más que Danny, y eso siempre le hacía sentir un poco culpable, porque técnicamente era su jefe. Tenía mucha gente a su cargo con diez años más de experiencia que él—. ¿La reunión de las once sigue en pie?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo, cogiendo su taza del armario y metiendo una cápsula en la máquina.

—¿Has leído el memorándum de esta mañana?

—Sí. —Era lo primero que había hecho, mientras se lavaba los dientes—. No te preocupes por eso.

Las primeras gotas de café, negro y cremoso, empezaron a caer en su taza blanca, y el aroma inundó la pequeña cocina. Él tuvo que reprimir un gemido de placer. El primer café del día era por supervivencia, pero el segundo era sólo por vicio.

—Oye, por cierto —dijo Dale, con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Vi la intervención de tu madre ayer en el Senado. Dile que tiene mi voto cuando se presente a Presidenta.

—El tuyo y el de otras quince personas, más o menos.

Él no se había molestado en verlo, pero podía imaginarse cómo había ido. Los votantes de Hawaii eran más liberales que en ningún otro estado, así que podía criticar al nuevo gobierno republicano tan ferozmente como quisiera, y seguiría ganando elecciones a Senadora. Las demás las había dado por perdidas. Era una minoría dentro de una minoría, y representaba a un estado que a nadie le importaba. Ni siquiera como vicepresidenta detrás de un hombre blanco y convencional podría hacerse un hueco, porque arrastraba muy pocos votos. Eso la había hecho una política tan honesta como irrelevante. 

Treinta segundos en el programa de Stephen Colbert eran poco consuelo cuando su carrera hacia la Casa Blanca había acabado el día que nació mujer, de madre isleña y padre japonés. Danny siempre se culpaba por haberle cortado las alas, pero estaba todo hecho antes de que él llegara para frustrar sus ambiciones políticas. Ella también había nacido demasiado pronto.

Dale se despidió, y Danny se ocupó en buscar el bote de stevia que no dejaban de esconderle.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de molestarle que le recordaran de quién era hijo. Él no iba por ahí presumiendo, pero Mahealani no era un apellido muy común en Washington, y tenía que admitirlo si le preguntaban a quemarropa. Había aprendido a distinguir a los que eran sinceros de los que sólo la mencionaban para insinuar que ella era la razón por la que tenía ese trabajo, como si su madre pudiera mover algún tipo de influencias. Y Dale era un capullo, pero no era ese tipo de capullo.

Cogió su taza y se la llevó al despacho, tratando de sacarse el móvil del bolsillo sin tirarse el café por encima ni dejar caer su maletín. Seguía usando el que le había regalado Isaac la primera Navidad, que era muy poco práctico. No se sentía capaz de cambiarlo por uno genérico por muchos bolsillos para accesorios y acolchado en las esquinas que tuviera. Había cosas para las que incluso él seguía siendo un sentimental.

Mientras se encendía su portátil le mandó un mensaje a Jackson.

> **enviado:** ¿Haces algo esta noche?

  
Era demasiado pronto para estar pensando ya en tomarse una cerveza al salir del trabajo, pero solo necesitaba algo con lo que ocupar las horas. Algo que no fuera quedar con Nate.

Habían estado viéndose esos últimos meses. Un par de veces a la semana a lo sumo, algún sábado que acababa el domingo por la tarde. Se acostaban juntos, y a veces salían a cenar o a ver una película de las que a ninguno de sus amigos les interesaban. Pero era muy casual, era sexo. Era la persona a la que se follaba casualmente a medio plazo.

Hasta que la noche anterior Nate se refirió a él como a _su novio_. 

Su móvil vibró sobre la mesa.

> **J. Whittemore:** no eres mi único amigo  
>  **J. Whittemore:** he quedado con la gente de Derecho

  
Danny fingió una arcada.  


> **J. Whittemore:** antes de que contestes, es por lo de Benita

  
Benita era la mujer que había criado a Jackson, desde los pañales hasta que le mandó entre lágrimas a la universidad. También era una inmigrante ilegal que había llegado en los ochenta desde Guatemala con un visado temporal de trabajo, y nunca se había vuelto. Había tenido hijos en Washington, y esos hijos habían ido a la universidad y se habían convertido en médicos y en profesores de español, y le habían dado nietos de los que Jackson era el padrino. Y la querían deportar.

Jackson llevaba meses peleándose con la burocracia que la obligaba a volver a su país antes de solicitar la residencia permanente, que era algo que podía tardar más de una década. Y era descorazonador, pero también era lo más determinado que había visto a Jackson en toda su vida. Estaba haciendo algo que merecía la pena, usando su talento para algo más que negociar divorcios, redactar herencias y revisar contratos. A lo mejor era lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que podía ser abogado y no ser el estereotipo de abogado de serie de televisión, con su coche deportivo y su traje a medida y su alma vendida al Diablo. 

Jackson no era una mala persona. Tampoco era el parangón de la virtud. No tenía paciencia con la gente, desconfiaba de sus intenciones por principios, no daba segundas oportunidades y pensaba que la mejor defensa era la ofensa permanente; pero era la persona más leal que Danny había conocido en su vida. El único problema era que no había muchas personas que él considerara merecedoras de su lealtad. O de su atención, en general.

> **enviado:** ¿Algún avance?
> 
> **J. Whittemore:** no  
>  **J. Whittemore:** llama a Nate y enfréntate a la situación como un adulto  
>  **J. Whittemore:** avísame si tengo que cambiar de profesor de yoga

  
No estaba seguro de qué contestar a eso.

Danny tenía un novio, y no era Nate. No podía serlo. Jamás habían tenido esa conversación que había que tener sobre ser exclusivos y salir en serio. Jackson, en la llamada histérica que le hizo al volver a casa la noche anterior, le había asegurado que después de cinco meses la gente asumía que una relación iba en serio, teniendo en cuenta que ya no eran niños de quince años. No había sido de mucha ayuda.

Danny nunca había tenido una relación normal, y puede que lo que tenía con Nate fuera lo más parecido y nunca antes se hubiera dado cuenta. Durante toda su vida sólo había tenido rollos sin importancia, gente con la que se acostaba un par de veces o diez, hasta que alguno de los dos se cansaba y dejaban de llamarse. Y Isaac… Dos personas que se querían en silencio a lados opuestos del país no constituían una relación. Y le quería. Le quería tanto que se sentía vacío por dentro, pero estar con Isaac era todo echarle de menos. Era estar enamorado de un fantasma. 

A veces necesitaba a alguien que simplemente estuviera allí. Alguien a quien pudiera tocar, un cuerpo sólido a su lado, unas manos y unos labios; algo más que ese vacío grisáceo que era Isaac, el borrón de su ausencia siempre en su visión periférica.

Sacó sus auriculares del maletín y se puso algo de música. Le gustaba escuchar electrónica mientras trabajaba, le ayudaba a aislarse del mundo exterior. Había empezado a hacerlo en la universidad, cuando tenía que estudiar en su residencia de paredes demasiado finas, y había sido su salvación durante el tiempo que había pasado en un cubículo rodeado de gente que hablaba ruidosamente por teléfono o tecleaba violentamente o se pasaba toda la maldita jornada laboral tarareando la misma canción de _Katy Perry_. Su despacho se hacía un poco claustrofóbico a veces, cuando el cielo estaba plomizo como ese día, pero lo prefería un millón de veces a tener que volver allí afuera. 

Abrió su cuenta de correo y entró en el grupo de trabajo de su equipo, para ponerse al día antes de la reunión que tenía en un par de horas. Nunca se sentiría suficientemente preparado para esas cosas. Sabía tratar con máquinas, con números y con líneas de código, pero nadie le había preparado para la gente. Ser ingeniero de sistemas implicaba no sólo gestionar cada pieza de un enorme puzzle, sino también administrar a las personas encargadas de su producción. 

Danny siempre había querido crear software para cohetes espaciales, desde que cayó en sus manos un libro de ' _Programación en C para dummies_ ' con diez años y descubrió que si podía imaginárselo podía programarlo. No estaba limitado por las leyes físicas, la gravedad o la termodinámica; era como hacer magia. Después de su segundo año en el MIT, su tutor de Desarrollo de Sistemas Espaciales le había obligado a ser más ambicioso, a no quedarse sólo en el software cuando podía aspirar a mucho más. Su cerebro estaba cableado de una manera especial, siempre había sido capaz de ver los elementos dentro de un todo y entender cómo operaban, cómo contribuían a su funcionamiento, cómo afectaba el cambio en una pieza a la siguiente pieza del rompecabezas.

Siempre había sido bueno encontrando soluciones; pero hacerlo en el sistema de vuelo de un cohete de un kilotón siempre había sido más sencillo que hacerlo en su vida.

Sabía que estaba comportándose mal, que tendría que haberle explicado a Nate cuál era la naturaleza de su relación, porque no podía ser su novio. No podía implicarse emocionalmente.

Estaba enamorado de Isaac, y ese trato que tenían, esa especie de no-relación que habían ideado para sobrevivir la distancia, funcionaba gracias a la certeza de que nada iba a ser nunca más importante que _ellos_. Y podían acostarse con otras personas, y podían hacer lo necesario para que la vida fuera soportable durante esos once meses al año que pasaban separados, porque al final del día Isaac era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, fuera eso cuando fuera. 

Nate no podía competir con eso, porque nadie podía, pero estar con él era divertido, era excitante de una manera en la que lo suyo con Isaac no podía ser tal y como existía en ese momento. Siempre había sabido que tendría que cortar con él, más tarde o más temprano, pero le gustaba saber que estaba allí, a veinte minutos de él, que podría llamarle en cualquier momento para que le clavara en el colchón durante una hora y le hiciese olvidarse de todo lo demás. A veces sólo necesitaba eso, algo que le recordara que no estaba solo en el mundo, que a alguien le importaba.

Era la misma razón por la que la gente se compraba un perro, y le hacía sentir como una persona horrible. Nate no había hecho nada malo. Era cariñoso y amable, tenía una sonrisa bonita, y olía bien, y tenía un cuerpo increíble. Y Danny le gustaba mucho. 

Le hacía sentir deseado.

Un tintineo de su móvil le avisó de que su reunión iba a empezar en cinco minutos, así que cogió su portátil y cruzó la planta hacia la sala que habían reservado para ella. Era una de las pequeñas, con sólo una mesa redonda en la que les sobraban la mitad de las sillas. Nunca le había encontrado el sentido a las reuniones sobreinfladas que se alargaban durante horas, en las que a nadie le concernía el ochenta por ciento de las cosas que se acababan tratando. Era una pérdida de tiempo para todo el mundo, y la eficiencia siempre había sido el objetivo principal de Danny. Para la letanía de jefes que tenía por encima era algo menos primordial, parecía, así que acababa sufriéndolas de todas maneras, cuando no tenía suficiente veteranía como para poder opinar al respecto.

Su proyecto era una parte diminuta dentro de una de las decenas de departamentos que formaban la obra titánica que era el Anillo Lunar. Él era el responsable de que los robots que tenían que fabricar las estructuras sobre las que se asentaría toda la tecnología lo hicieran con la menor intervención humana posible, que fueran capaces de autorepararse, que ocuparan poco sitio, que pudieran levantar pesos cien veces mayores que el suyo y que todo eso lo hicieran a ciento cincuenta grados bajo o sobre cero. Fácil. Y era la mayor responsabilidad que había tenido que soportar en su vida, porque si eso fracasaba el proyecto era inviable.

Trabajaba con ingenieros mecánicos y de software, y con expertos en robótica y en inteligencia artificial, supervisaba el rendimiento de los modelos y la fabricación de los prototipos de cada brazo hidráulico y cada eje de propulsión, y se aseguraba de que cada línea de código y cada tornillo encajaran en el lugar indicado, de la manera correcta, con eficiencia y elegancia. Le encantaba su puto trabajo.

Y se le daba bien como nada más en su vida lo hacía. No tenía muchos amigos, nunca había tenido relaciones estables o maduras, apenas veía a su familia y ni siquiera tenía aficiones. Nunca se había pasado un videojuego, nunca había hecho noche en la puerta del cine antes del primer pase de una película de superhéroes, nunca había ido a un festival de música, nunca había tomado drogas más duras que un cigarrillo mentolado, nunca había aprendido a hacer surf. Danny había estudiado, y luego había trabajado, y se había machacado en el gimnasio porque seguía sintiéndose el mismo niño gordo que no le caía bien a nadie.

El trabajo le hacía sentir válido. Lo único que había hecho en la vida era ser listo; había centrado todos sus esfuerzos en llegar hasta allí, a trabajar en la NASA en algo que iba a cambiar el mundo. Y aunque fuera a ser irrelevante, aunque la gran misión de su vida fuera mandar un cohete lleno de sobres de sopa de pollo a la Estación Espacial Internacional, habría merecido la pena. Había gente que nacía con un propósito, y ese era el suyo. Estaba seguro de ello. Era incapaz de imaginar su vida de otra manera, siendo político como su madre o arquitecto como su padre o cualquier otra cosa del mundo. Llevaba siendo ingeniero en la NASA desde que le regalaron ese atlas del espacio. Nunca había sido otra cosa.

—¿Habéis visto que ha reventado una cañería en el baño de la planta de abajo? —entró riéndose Maggie, una de las programadoras. Llevaba el pelo rosa y los vestidos más estrafalarios del mundo. A Danny le caía bien, siempre era un escándalo de relaciones públicas a punto de estallar—. ¿Quién ha diseñado la fontanería en este edificio, la gente del Mars Observer?

A Danny se le escapó una carcajada culpable, y ella sonrió como si llevara todo el día preparándose para ese segundo de gloria.

—¿Estamos todos? —dijo, pidiéndoles que se sentaran.

Le gustaba su equipo. Era gente con talento, dedicados y apasionados. Nadie se metía a trabajar allí si no eran tan dementes como él. Había tantos sitios en el mundo en los que gente con sus habilidades podía trabajar un horario normal, ganar cantidades absurdas de dinero y no tener que convivir con contracturas constantes en los hombros provocadas por el estrés. A otros se les caía el pelo, o se les llenaba el cuerpo de ronchas. Danny tenía suerte, porque lo suyo al menos no era un desastre estético. 

La reunión fue breve, porque todos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. A la salida, Danny fue a ver los avances que estaban haciendo con la última versión del robot, que habían creado a pequeña escala y dejaban que correteara por un modelo lunar del tamaño de su salón, hecho de arena grisácea y rocas de silicio en una carpa bajo el asfixiante sol. Necesitaban que fuera un martillo neumático, una hormigonera, flexible para moverse por el relieve lunar pero con fuerza suficiente para excavarlo sin salir despedido, pero a la vez compacto y ligero y, a poder ser, económico. Era imposible, pero eso era lo que lo hacía divertido.

Cuando volvió a su despacho, pasadas las dos y con un dolor de cabeza martilleándole las sienes, se dio cuenta de que no había comido. Tenía un yogur en el frigorífico, y un paquete pequeño de anacardos en el maletín, y polvos para hacerse batidos de proteínas. Normalmente, si no iba a ir por la noche al gimnasio, no se preocupaba de bajar a la cafetería a por algo de verdad.

Era consciente de que tenía una relación insana con la comida, pero quién no la tenía. Era un problema que había manufacturado la sociedad de consumo porque la gente infeliz consigo mismo compraba más. Si no tenía el aspecto de los modelos de ropa interior nadie le iba a querer, pero nadie tenía ese aspecto, así que Danny se comía tres bollitos rellenos de crema y luego se sentía repugnante, y se pasaba una semana a barritas sustitutivas de la comida con sabor a vainilla. Eso le hacía sentir patético, así que se comía una fuente de alitas de pollo, y el ciclo volvía a empezar.

Y lo peor era que nunca fue un niño gordo por comer demasiado. Toda la familia de su padre era grande, alta, ancha de espaldas. Su hermano Jim era igual, tenía aspecto de defensa de fútbol americano, pero él lo llevaba con dignidad. Danny tenía la estructura ósea de su madre y la constitución de su padre, no era suficientemente alto ni ancho de hombros como para poder permitirse tener kilos de sobra. Así que llevaba desde los dieciséis años convenciéndose de que la comida solo era sustento, de que ni siquiera la disfrutaba.

Mataría a alguien por comerse un brownie caliente con helado y salsa de chocolate y saber que no le iba a engordar.

En cambio, se comió su yogur y su bolsa de repugnantes anacardos. Eran el peor fruto seco.

El resto del día lo pasó tan ocupado entre llamadas de teléfono, código y montañas de emails que cuando levantó la cabeza del ordenador eran las siete, y él llegaba tarde a su clase de hawaiano. 

La oficina estaba prácticamente vacía a esa hora, sólo quedaban un par de rezagados como él que habían perdido la noción del tiempo, o trataban de solucionar alguna cagada antes de que la descubriera su jefe, o no tenían nada mejor que hacer que trabajar doce horas al día. Danny se despidió de ellos y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el aparcamiento. Siempre llevaba los libros en el coche, era raro el día que conseguía salir a tiempo de pasar por casa antes de ir a la academia.

Sólo llevaba un mes yendo a clase, pero creía que no se le daba mal del todo. Siempre había tenido facilidad para los idiomas, para reorganizar los mecanismos internos de su cerebro a lo que exigía de él cada uno. Aprendió español en el colegio, y alemán en el instituto, y suficiente japonés en la universidad como para hacerse entender. Una nueva lengua le obligaba a aprender a pensar de otra manera, y eso le encantaba.

Todos sus primos habían ido a escuelas de inmersión en Oahu, cuando el gobierno local empezó a revivir el idioma que Estados Unidos había tratado de extinguir durante tantos años. Ellos formaban parte de la primera generación en volver a hablarlo con fluidez, pero a Danny y a sus hermanos nunca les enseñaron hawaiano en su prestigioso colegio privado. Nunca fue consciente de estar perdiéndose una parte de su identidad. ¿Qué más daba, cuando no lo hablaba nadie?

Con trece años se fue, y ser isleño pasó a ser algo de lo que sólo se acordaba cuando tenía que marcar una equis en la casilla con su etnia en un formulario.

El padre de Danny había olvidado lo poco que llegó a aprender de niño, así que se habían apuntado juntos al curso de iniciación, un par de tardes a la semana. 

Desde que se murió su abuelo estaba intentando recuperar algo de todo eso que le habían robado a él. Quería entenderle un poco más. Él había sido uno de los pocos de su generación que lo habían aprendido como lengua materna, y siempre había habido algo diferente en la manera en la que hablaba en inglés, como si el idioma se le quedara pequeño.

El hawaiano era muy distinto a todo lo que había estudiado antes. Sólo estaba empezando a formar oraciones simples, pero incluso en esas había cierta espiritualidad que subyacía, cierta conciencia de que las palabras no existían en el vacío, de que eran la manera en la que los hombres transmitían sus tradiciones y hablaban del mundo y de los dioses. La gramática no era complicada, porque era un idioma bastante conciso, pero era imposible abordarlo de manera literal, tratar de pensar en inglés y traducir las palabras según iban apareciendo. Una frase nunca era sólo la suma de sus partes, porque cada morfema, cada pequeña partícula dentro de cada palabra, era un concepto vastísimo. 

El primer día de clase su profesora, una chica menuda y risueña, le preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado si sabía qué significaba Lanakila, su segundo nombre. Y él contestó, con la seguridad que da el no tener ni idea, que era ' _triunfo_ '.

—Puede ser —le había contestado—. O puede significar que eres un niño malcriado que no teme al castigo.

Su padre se rio mucho aquella tarde.

Él estaba ya allí cuando Danny llegó a la academia, y le había reservado el sitio a su lado.

—¿Qué tal? —le saludó, y Danny se dejó caer en el pupitre con un resoplido.

Le gustaba estar haciendo eso, ese retorno a las raíces, con su padre. Siempre se habían llevado bien, aunque fuera sólo porque no había fricciones entre ellos. Danny no había dado problemas en casa; sacaba buenas notas, llegaba a casa a la hora acordada y era bueno mintiendo, así que nunca habían descubierto lo que realmente hacía los viernes cuando decía que se quedaba a dormir en casa de Jackson. Su padre nunca había tenido que ocuparse de él. 

En realidad eran muy parecidos, por necesidad, porque los dos habían moldeado su personalidad alrededor de la figura de su madre, que consumía todo el oxígeno libre en casa. Su padre y él eran más tranquilos, más discretos. Habían conservado la buena costumbre de los Mahealani de no hablar a menos que tuvieran algo interesante que decir, y sus intereses jamás se solapaban, así que hablaban bastante poco. 

A Makoa le gustaba el arte, la música, jugar al golf y leer a John Grisham, y durante años había sido el único en hacer el esfuerzo de seguir a Danny cuando le hablaba emocionado de ciencia, lo que era digno de elogio. También había trabajado mucho, y puede que no fuera la persona más emocionalmente disponible del mundo, y que Danny nunca hubiera demostrado necesitarle.

Se llevaban bien, y eso era suficiente.

La profesora entró en el aula, dejó caer su montaña de libros sobre su escritorio y les dedicó una sonrisa.

— _Aloha_. He corregido los tests de vocabulario del otro día. Muy bien, Daniel —dijo, pasándoselo. Había un par de fallos tontos y alguna palabra que se había inventado totalmente, pero no estaba nada mal. Él nunca había sido de los que se obsesionaban con los dieces, pero un 9,25 seguía haciéndole sentir calentito por dentro. 

—Menos mal que no habías tenido tiempo de abrir el libro en toda la semana —le reprochó su padre, bromeando—. Eres inaguantable.

Lo cierto era que no había estudiado apenas, sólo había ido aprovechando ratos muertos para repasar con el móvil, mientras hacía cola en Starbucks o volvía a casa en metro después de quedar con Nate.

—Pensé que te alegrarías de los triunfos académicos de tu hijo.

—Como padre estoy muy orgulloso, como compañero siempre he sido de esos que le tienen manía al listo de la clase.

—Muy maduro. Déjame ver qué has sacado.

—Quita, hombre —contestó, tapándolo con el brazo.

En la clase sólo había otros tres alumnos, un grupo de amigas que había pasado un par de semanas en Maui en sus últimas vacaciones y habían decidido que era el lugar al que pertenecían espiritualmente, o alguna tontería similar. Estaban aprendiendo a bailar hula y a tejer collares de flores y a cocinar _poke_. Y a Danny le revolvía un poco el estómago. Sabía que la cultura hawaiana necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para sobrevivir, pero tener que depender del hombre blanco para hacerlo le irritaba. Su cultura no era algo que hacer para sobrellevar la crisis de los cuarenta, como el que se compra un deportivo o se apunta a clases de _zumba_.

Danny nunca había sido de esas personas a las que todo les ofendía, pero puede que la edad le estuviera haciendo menos tolerante con la estupidez ajena. Su identidad no era un entretenimiento para señoras suburbanas de Virgina, igual que su sexualidad no era un pin que ponerse en la solapa para demostrar lo moderno que se era. 

La clase duraba dos horas, y era increíblemente densa. Era difícil hacerla más amena cuando cada concepto era nuevo y desconocido y no tenía donde apoyarse. Aún estaban adquiriendo los rudimentos básicos del idioma, aprendiendo dónde iba el sujeto y dónde iba el verbo, y nada tenía demasiado sentido todavía. A Danny le divertía, porque siempre le había gustado estudiar. Era una de esas personas. 

—Estoy tan saturado que me cuesta hasta pensar —se lamentaba su padre al terminar, bajando las escaleras junto a Danny—. ¿Por qué he empezado a hacer esto con sesenta y cuatro años, Señor? ¿Has conseguido aparcar cerca?

—Estoy a una manzana —dijo, aguantando la puerta para que saliera primero. Eran más de las nueve y media de la noche, pero seguía haciendo un calor asfixiante en DC, y le golpeó como una bofetada—. ¿Te llevo a casa?

—No te preocupes, pido un Uber.

—¿Seguro? —dijo, en el momento en el que el teléfono empezó a vibrarle en el bolsillo.

—Contesta, anda —le dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Danny tenía toda la intención de ignorar la llamada. Era Nate, y el día había sido demasiado largo como para tener que lidiar también con eso—. Nos vemos el jueves.

Se despidieron en la puerta. Danny respiró hondo y descolgó, sacando las llaves del coche del bolsillo.

—Hola.

—¿No te he pillado en clase, no? —le saludó él. Su voz siempre era reconfortante, su delicado acento sureño haciendo que todo sonara cálido y tranquilo.

—Acabo de salir.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

—Bien.

Hubo una pausa, sólo medio segundo de silencio tenso.

—¿Podemos vernos? —le preguntó—. Puedo ir a tu apartamento. Ayer me dejaste preocupado. 

—Nate…

—Por lo menos tengamos una conversación en persona.

Suponía que eso era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle. Llevaban acostándose juntos cinco meses, le debía una explicación si iba a cortar con él. Y eso era lo que tenía que hacer, porque no podía salir con él. No era justo para nadie.

—Llego a casa en diez minutos.

—Gracias —respondió aliviado—. Nos vemos allí.

Nate era una buena persona. Una de esas tan buenas que los cínicos como Danny eran incapaces de acabar de creerse; noble, compasivo, desinteresado, amigo de todos sus exnovios e hijo abnegado de unos padres que seguían rezando a Dios para que le volviera _normal_. No era una máscara, el disfraz de espiritualidad _New Age_ que se ponían todos esos que estaban locos de atar y creían en la homeopatía. Nate era un tío inteligente y racional que hacía yoga y era _bueno_. 

Estar a su lado hacía patente lo muy egoísta que era Danny, la poca consideración que demostraba tener con los demás, lo mezquino y cruel que era siempre su primer instinto. Pero Nate seguía queriendo pasar tiempo con él, seguía queriendo llamarle su novio y presentarle a todos sus amigos. Era incapaz de entender por qué.

Dejó el coche en el garaje, subió a su apartamento y se dio una ducha. Joanna había estado allí esa mañana, así que tenía toallas limpias y un montón de camisetas recién planchadas sobre la cama perfectamente hecha. Había limpiado el baño y pasado la aspiradora por las alfombras, y todo parecía siempre un poco más manejable cuando su casa estaba en orden.

Quedaban restos de la cena que había pedido un par de días antes, así que se los calentó en el microondas y se bebió una Coca-Cola light en dos tragos, porque ese tampoco iba a ser el día en el que la dejara. Cenó de pie en la cocina, en calzoncillos debajo del chorro del aire acondicionado.

El telefonillo sonó mientras metía el plato sucio en el lavavajillas.

—¿Sí? —dijo, pulsando el comunicador. Nate, o su imagen azulada y granulosa en la pantalla, levantó la cabeza y pareció tratar de sonreír.

—Soy yo.

Danny sólo había cortado con una persona en toda su vida, con aquel chico al que le puso los cuernos el primer año de universidad. No fue una conversación cómoda, pero tenía dieciocho años y se olvidó de él tan pronto como se cerró la puerta al salir de su habitación. 

Se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso mientras esperaba a que llegara el ascensor. Se miró en el espejo que tenía a la entrada y decidió ponerse una camiseta, al menos. Cuando salió de la habitación, aún bajando la tela por su estómago, Nate ya estaba allí.

—Hola —dijo, parado bajo el quicio de la puerta. Tenía los ojos redondos y tristes, y una arruga de preocupación en la frente—. Llevo pensando en lo que pasó ayer todo el día. ¿Puedo pasar?

Danny señaló con un gesto hacia el salón. Esperó que Nate intentara darle un beso al pasar por su lado, pero no lo hizo. Apretó los labios, en cambio, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Como si lo supiera.

Se quedaron a medio camino del sofá, de pie allí parados, a metro y medio de distancia el uno del otro. 

—Tendría que haberme quedado a hablar contigo —reconoció Danny. 

Había tanta gente allí, apretada en el pequeño apartamento de Nate, sorbiendo vino blanco chileno, hablando de teoría queer y cine iraní y _mindfulness_. Y él se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Sus amigos eran todos interesantes y sofisticados, y su ex el analista político tan insoportablemente encantador, inteligente y gracioso.

Danny no recordaba la última vez que a alguien le había interesado nada de lo que él tuviera que decir. Era una persona aburrida. Iba a cumplir treinta años, podía reconocérselo a sí mismo. No era divertido, no era ocurrente, no tenía nada nuevo que aportar a ninguna conversación. En cualquier otra situación le habría hecho inmensamente feliz que alguien como Nate le hubiera elegido a él. Antes de Isaac nunca se había imaginado que alguien pudiera quererle sólo por la persona que era. No por el nombre de su familia, por su dinero, por el tamaño de sus bíceps o porque fetichizaban lo _exótico_ de su apariencia cuando veían su foto en Grindr. Nunca antes ser simplemente Danny había sido suficientemente bueno.

Y Nate le hacía sentir así. Le miraba con sus ojos color avellana y él se sentía suficiente. 

—No eres mi novio, ¿vale? —dijo Nate—. Lo retiro. Si no te gusta esa palabra podemos usar otra. O ninguna. Pero llevamos viéndonos algún tiempo, y yo no estoy saliendo con nadie más. —Suspiró—. Y me gustas mucho. 

Él se mordió el labio.

No quería menos a Isaac. Nada en el mundo podría hacer que quisiera menos a Isaac. Pero estaba tan cansado de sentirse solo, de levantarse día tras día y estar solo. 

—¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien? —le preguntó Nate a media voz.

—No —contestó. Y era verdad. No toda la verdad, pero parte de ella.

—Porque si lo haces… Puedo entenderlo. Esto es el siglo veintiuno, somos gente moderna —trató de bromear—. Pero habla conmigo.

Era tan mala persona. Tenía las palabras en la garganta, y no era capaz de pronunciarlas. No se sentía capaz de verle marchar a él también.

—No sé si puedo ser tu novio —dijo, bajando la vista hasta sus manos—. Creo que nunca he sido el novio de nadie. 

Nate sonrió, y se acercó a él un paso.

—Es una palabra arcaica, de todas maneras.

—Siento lo de ayer —musitó.

Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros y a Danny no le quedó más remedio que mirarle a los ojos.

—Siento haberte puesto en esa situación.

Sus dedos le acariciaban el nacimiento del pelo. Siempre era tan delicado con él, tan tierno.

Nate se acercó otro milímetro. Le estaba dando tiempo para frenarle, para decirle que no, pero él no lo hizo. Entreabrió los labios y dejó que le besara, que su lengua se aventurara tentativa y suave, pidiéndole permiso. Danny llevó las manos a su cintura y le atrajo más contra su cuerpo. Su piel estaba caliente y olía almizclada y dulce, a verano. 

Podía tener eso, una vez más. Una semana, o un mes, hasta que volviera el frío. Nate lo entendía. Podía dejar que le llevara hasta el sofá con las manos bajo su camiseta y seguir enamorado de Isaac. Podía dejar que se arrodillara entre sus piernas y que le recorriera con los labios el interior del muslo, y que eso no cambiara nada de lo que sentía.

—¿Por qué te gusto? —le preguntó. Descubrió que le faltaba el aliento.

Nate levantó los ojos para mirarle. Tenía los labios rojos y la nariz llena de pecas.

—¿Qué?

—Dame una razón —dijo, apartándole el flequillo castaño de la frente.

Nate murmuró tímidamente:

—Creo que eres excepcional. —Y coló la mano bajo su ropa interior. A Danny se le escapó un quejido.

Esa noche dejó que se quedara a dormir.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo es un verso de [I Forget Where We Were](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpeK3zvmx2c), de Ben Howard.
> 
> El fic tiene [tumblr](http://wicf.tumblr.com), en el que de vez en cuando subo aesthetics y esas cosas modernas. Yo sigo estando en los sitios habituales: [twitter](https://twitter.com/tuai) | [tumblr](http://t-u-a-i.tumblr.com) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/tuai)


	16. Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias a littlegelen por seguir aguantando.
> 
> Este capítulo es algo más corto. Estoy experimentando con el formato.

Había una pregunta que a Danny le habían hecho un millón de veces, con unas palabras o con otras, desde que fue suficientemente mayor como para entenderla. _¿Dónde te ves en cinco años, en diez años, en el futuro?_ Siempre había sabido dar la misma respuesta. En el MIT, en el mejor programa aeronáutico de la costa Oeste y en la NASA, ese había sido siempre su futuro. Luego conoció a Isaac, y esas imágenes de la casa grande y soleada en un barrio residencial se empezaron a colar entre sus planes. A veces había un columpio en el jardín o una sillita de bebé en el coche, otras simplemente estaban ellos dos visitando casas en venta y eligiendo una alfombra para el salón. A veces era una boda con mil invitados y el anillo fino y reconfortante en su dedo, y otras sólo era una sonrisa compartida mientras cenaban en el sofá.

Le veía en su futuro, pero luego abría los ojos y no estaba por ninguna parte. Apenas le sentía en las yemas de los dedos si se estiraba hacia él hasta casi romperse. 

A veces pensaba que le echaba de menos más de lo que le quería, y le quería con cada átomo de su cuerpo. 

Había llegado noviembre, lluvioso y gris pero todavía tibio, y nada había cambiado. Isaac seguía esperándole a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia, y Nate seguía haciéndolo a cinco paradas de metro, y cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más difícil. Cada día era un día más que les hacía daño. Y tendría que confesar, pero miraba el calendario y siempre quedaba tiempo, siempre podía aplazar el sufrimiento un poquito más.

Él nunca había sido el tipo de persona que dejaba las decisiones importantes para el último momento, pero nunca había tenido que tomar una así. Y seguía albergando la esperanza de que se arreglara solo. De que Nate le dejara o un día le llamaran para ofrecerle el trabajo de su vida en Ames, o que algo, lo que fuera, le diera una pista de qué tenía que hacer.

Porque el problema era que era feliz por primera vez en tantos años como llevaba separado de Isaac. Era feliz con Nate, y eso nunca había sido parte del plan. Cortar con él tendría que haber sido sencillo. Siempre se imaginaba sentándole en su sofá y diciéndole gravemente que no podían seguir juntos. Se inventaría alguna excusa para que fueran capaces de llevarlo con madurez y saludarse si se volvían a ver por la calle; algo que no le hiciera quedar como una persona tan espantosa, y eso sería todo. Vuelta a la normalidad. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos quería hacerlo.

Lo había casi intentado un buen puñado de veces, pero cuando le tenía allí en frente, con su sonrisa torcida y sus manos cálidas, no era capaz de recordar qué era tan horrible de salir con él. Porque prefería la sonrisa grande de Isaac y sus dientes rectos, sus manos siempre un poco frías y su acento cerrado y duro, pero él estaba tan lejos. Y Nate estaba allí.

No le quería como a Isaac, pero estaba bastante seguro de que le quería. Era posible querer a dos personas a la vez, aunque puede que sólo supiera estar enamorado de una.

Y estaba enamorado de Isaac, innegablemente, de una manera devastadora. Era como un incendio forestal, precioso mientras ardía y desolador cuando se apagaba, cuando sólo quedaban las cenizas y la tierra muerta. Con Nate era distinto. No le llenaba el estómago de mariposas de la misma manera, pero también dolía menos. Y eso era bueno, cuando todo llevaba doliendo tanto tiempo.

A oscuras en la cama antes de dormir le asustaba lo fácil que era imaginarse un futuro con Nate. Hacerse vegetariano entre semana e invitar a sus amigos a beber vino en el apartamento que compartían, hacer visitas a la familia en Carolina del Norte, irse juntos de vacaciones a la playa y despedirse de él cada día con un beso cuando le dejaba en la estación de Metro.

Nate era real, y era factible, y todas esas cosas con él estaban a sólo una llamada de teléfono a la soleada California, donde nunca nada era de verdad. Allí siempre era sábado y todas las horas eran las cinco de la tarde, en ese rato tonto en el que sólo apetecía meterse mano perezosamente por debajo de la ropa. Nunca había problemas cuando Isaac y él estaban juntos, porque todo su problema era estar separados. Y no discutían, y no hacían nada que no fuera quererse.

Nate a veces se enfadaba con él, y Danny le dejaba, porque estaba gracioso cuando se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, tan indignado y tan deseoso de que él insistiera un poco más.

Nunca había tenido algo así con Isaac, nunca se habían enfadado por un malentendido o se habían dejado con la palabra en la boca de un portazo en medio de una discusión. Les había faltado tiempo para todas esas cosas feas y ridículas, para pasarse dos días sin hablar por culpa de una tontería y ser demasiado orgullosos para disculparse. Y Isaac era la persona más orgullosa que había conocido.

No estaba seguro de si era fácil estar con él porque eran buenos juntos, o si sólo lo parecía porque habían huído de todas las partes más difíciles. Y, a lo mejor, cuando los dos trabajaran doce horas al día y tuvieran que pagar facturas y decidir quién sacaba la basura esa noche, no se soportarían. O a lo mejor nadie le haría tan feliz como Isaac en toda su vida, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

Algunos días, tener con él esa posibilidad de que todo fuera una mierda era preferible a cualquier futuro con Nate. Querer matarle y querer morirse por él; lo que fuera, pero siempre con Isaac. Otros, el miedo a quedarse solo le ahogaba, y no podía ni pensar en dejar a Nate, que le quería de una manera tan limpia y tan pura. Le aterraba que nadie volviera a hacerlo.

Su vida siempre había sido una línea recta, desde el día en que aprendió a andar. Había sido el primero de su clase para poder entrar al MIT, para que le aceptaran en Stanford, para que le contratara la NASA. Y de repente el camino se bifurcaba. A un lado su trabajo, su casa, su vida, ese novio bueno y listo y guapo que siempre había imaginado en ropa interior en su salón al abrir la puerta. Al otro, Isaac. Y no sabía si tendría trabajo, y no sabía si viviría en medio del campo con las arañas y los ratones, y no sabía si eso podría llegar a funcionar, o si no era más que una ilusión. Perfecto sólo porque era imposible, porque nunca habían tenido ocasión de estropearlo. 

Lo único que sabía era que le quería, de una manera absoluta y desesperada, y durante tanto tiempo eso había sido suficiente. Algunos días lo seguía siendo, cuando le olía en el champú de una desconocida en la cola del Starbucks y le recordaba enjuagándose espuma de los ojos con una mueca; cuando creía oír su voz en sitios en los que nunca había estado y por un segundo el corazón le daba un vuelco pensando que a lo mejor había ido a buscarle.

Sólo eran trozos de él, difusos y mal recordados.

Después de cuatro años tendría que haber algo más a lo que aferrarse.  


\------

  
A Isaac nunca le había gustado su cumpleaños. De niño Camden siempre había intentado hacerlo especial, le compraba unos comics y una tarta en el supermercado, invitaba a casa a los niños del barrio a beber refrescos y a comer bolitas de queso, y parecía una fiesta. No eran exactamente sus amigos, porque no tenía muchos, así que nadie le hacía demasiado caso. Se comían su tarta y sus bolitas de queso, jugaban al pilla pilla en su pequeño jardín descuidado y parecía que le estuvieran haciendo un favor por dejarle participar. Ni siquiera le regalaban nada decente. Pero Cam lo hacia con buena intención.

Cuando él se fue, su padre no continuó la tradición. La mitad de las veces ni siquiera se acordaba de que su cumpleaños caía a mediados de noviembre, y en algún momento antes de Navidad le miraba desde su sillón y le preguntaba _"¿cuántos años tienes ya, crío?"_. Él dejó de esperar que a nadie le importara una mierda si tenía doce, o quince, o dieciocho.

El día que cumplió diecinueve llegó de trabajar cansado y de mal humor, y Scott le esperaba en casa con un pack de seis cervezas y comida china, porque se había enterado demasiado tarde como para preparar nada mejor. Esa fue la primera vez que quiso besarle, y no lo hizo hasta dos años más tarde, borracho en su veintiún cumpleaños, sentados en una cuneta mientras esperaban que llegara el taxi que les tenía que llevar a casa.

Siempre había sido algo que hacía por los demás, porque a Cam le hacía sentir mejor, o porque a Scott le gustaba celebrar, o porque a Erica le hacía feliz darle un capricho. Estaba a un día de cumplir treinta años, y no le importaba el cheescake que Cora le había prometido, ni las entradas para el concierto de _Ratatat_ que Boyd había conseguido, ni la cena que le habían prácticamente obligado a organizar en casa. Ni siquiera le importaba llevar tres décadas vivo. Sólo quería esa llamada de Danny que llegaba siempre el diecisiete de noviembre.

Sólo que ese año llegó el día dieciséis, mientras pelaba patatas sobre el fregadero.

Fue tan inesperado que no pudo disimular la felicidad en su voz cuando descolgó, con un ' _Ey_ ' ahogado. No habría sabido cómo, le salía a borbotones de la boca.

—Hola —contestó Danny. Y él tendría que haberse dado cuenta en ese instante de que algo iba mal, pero le había echado tanto de menos que incluso esa versión de Danny, tensa y fría, era lo mejor que le había pasado en meses.

—¿Sabes en qué día vives? Porque mi cumpleaños es mañana.

—Sí. No podía esperar… —empezó, y pareció corregirse justo a tiempo, mientras una sonrisa se le abría a Isaac en la cara, enorme y despreocupada—. Lo que te tengo que decir no puede esperar hasta mañana.

Se le quedó congelada en los labios. 

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, dejando sobre la encimera el trapo con el que se secaba las manos—. ¿Qué pasa?

Danny tardó en contestar. Puede que fueran dos segundos, pero a Isaac se le hizo una eternidad de silencio. Y lo supo, con una claridad casi profética.

Le iba a dejar. Estaba pasando en ese mismo instante, en una conversación de teléfono en medio de su cocina, el día antes de su treinta cumpleaños. Era tan típico de Danny no querer estropeárselo dejándole ese mismo día. Era un gesto inútil que solo le haría sentir mejor a él. Le haría creerse tan considerado.

—Lo siento… —musitó finalmente.

—Me voy a sentar —dijo Isaac, pensando en alto. Danny suspiró al otro lado del teléfono.

Siempre había sido una posibilidad. No le gustaba pensar en ella, pero siempre había existido. Dio dos pasos hasta la mesa del comedor, la misma en torno a la cual Danny le había convencido de que todo iba a salir bien. Se había presentado en su casa y se lo había _jurado_ , y él le había creído, porque estaba tan desesperado por que fuera verdad.

—Dilo, anda —le pidió—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta tarde.

Podía oírle respirar pesadamente, y Isaac de repente estaba tan cansado. Todo se movía demasiado lento, la sangre en sus venas y el aire y esa puta conversación. En un momento ya la había vivido un millón de veces en su cabeza, y sólo quería que se terminara. Sólo quería oírselo decir para poder colgarle el teléfono, porque no sería capaz de soportar sus excusas y sus disculpas. Le intentaría convencer de que eso le dolía a él más que a nadie, y puede que incluso se lo creyera.

—No quería que acabara así, Isaac.

—Pues no lo hagas —le reprochó—. Acábalo bien.

Danny se volvió a quedar callado, y el silencio pesaba en el espacio entre ellos como una losa. 

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —dijo al fin.

 _Conmigo_ , pensó Isaac durante medio segundo. Y entonces lo entendió. Estaba saliendo con otra persona. Estaba saliendo con alguien, y ese alguien no era él.

—Oh.

Casi tenía gracia que fuera incluso peor que el peor de los escenarios que se había atrevido a imaginarse. Que le dejara era predecible; que le dejara por otro era monstruoso.

—Sí, y…

—¿Le quieres? —le interrumpió, como si no fuera obvio que tenía que hacerlo. Se acodó en la mesa para oírlo, metiéndose los dedos entre el pelo.

Danny tragó saliva.

—Sí —contestó. Tuvo la indecencia de sonar avergonzado.

—Le quieres más que a mí.

No había sido una pregunta, porque también era obvio. Estaba dejando a uno de los dos.

—Él está aquí —dijo al fin, poco más que un susurro.

Se habría reído si hubiera sido físicamente capaz de hacerlo sin romperse. Él estaba allí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que…? —le preguntó, porque aún no había sufrido suficiente—. ¿Desde cuándo?

Nada, durante un segundo. ¿Cuánto necesitaba Danny para enamorarse? Apenas un minuto, el tiempo que duraba una mirada a través de un bar oscuro. Una hora de conversación entre tragos de cerveza. Un par de meses, como mucho.

—Marzo, o así.

Isaac hizo un repaso de todos los puñetazos que le habían dado en su vida, alguna patada en las costillas y en los riñones, aquel golpe en la sien tras el que se despertó con sangre en los ojos, porque su padre le abrió una brecha contra la esquina de la mesa del salón.

—Y no se te ocurrió avisarme —dijo. Le sorprendió lo calmado que sonaba—. En ocho o nueves meses. No se te ocurrió decirme que dejara de esperarte.

—Lo siento.

—Seguro que sí —replicó, cerrando los ojos. Tenía su imagen grabada en las retinas, con su sonrisa tonta de medio lado y sus brazos fuertes y morenos siempre buscándole. Pensó que nunca le haría daño, que todo saldría bien al final. Le creyó—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando hablamos en septiembre y no me dijiste que estabas con otra puta persona?

—Ya lo sé —dijo con un quejido—. No quería que esto pasara así, pero…

—Vale, tío, no me lo expliques —le pidió. Clavó las uñas en un nudo de la madera en la mesa—. Me da igual.

—Es sólo que no quiero que pienses que todo este tiempo…

—No estábamos saliendo, ¿no? Pues ya está. Haz lo que quieras.

Se intentó convencer para colgar el teléfono. Ya había oído todo lo que necesitaba oír. Si se quedaba corría el riesgo de seguir haciéndole preguntas. Si a sus padres les caía bien, si era de buena familia, si le follaba mejor. Si alguna vez había tenido intención de hacer todas esas cosas que le había prometido: mudarse a California y comprarles esa casa de dos plantas y pasar el resto de su vida con él. A lo mejor llevaba cuatro años tomándole el pelo.

—Me siento tan estúpido.

—Isaac…

—Cierra la puta boca —masculló entre dientes, apenas suficientemente alto como para oírse por encima del latido de la sangre en sus tímpanos. 

No estaba enfadado, ni estaba triste, ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. Era algo distinto, más profundo, más hundido entre sus huesos. No sabía ponerle nombre, así que no parecía de verdad. Nada tenía mucho sentido.

Pensó en la guía de Italia que tenía en la mesilla. Había pasado las noches del último mes doblando las esquinas de las páginas importantes; los canales de Venecia, la cúpula de Brunelleschi en Florencia, las ruinas del foro romano. Había dibujado un círculo alrededor de todos los restaurantes en los que comerían pasta fresca y flores de calabacín rellenas y beberían vino tinto, y todos los hoteles en los que harían el amor en camas enormes y mullidas y llenas de almohadas blancas. Había marcado en el mapa todos los sitios en los que se sentarían a ver atardecer y Isaac le besaría en vez de decirle _te quiero_. 

Tenía todos esos planes. Siempre decía que había demasiadas cosas fuera de su control como para hacer planes, pero nunca pensó que esa fuera una de ellas. Danny dejándole. Danny enamorándose de otro. 

Ese tío estaba allí, y Isaac no.

A él también le habría dicho que le recordaba al David de Miguel Ángel, y le habría señalado constelaciones en el cielo, y le habría susurrado " _eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_ " a oscuras y de madrugada. Todos los clichés, todas las cursiladas que Isaac se había tragado porque sonaban demasiado bien para ser mentira. Danny hacía que sonaran bien, y Isaac se las creía porque para él eran verdad.

Porque Danny era lo mejor, y era lo peor, y todas las cosas entre medias. 

—… cumplo treinta en un par de meses. Tú los cumples mañana. —Parecía como si llevara un rato hablando. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo hacía—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir con esto? Llevamos más de cuatro años, y no se está haciendo más fácil, no hay perspectivas de que cambie en otros cuatro. No quiero hacerme viejo y estar solo, y no quiero que tú estés solo…

—Boyd y yo hemos comprado el terreno de al lado. Cuatro hectáreas —le dijo, y su voz sonaba ahogada de repente. Era inútil, pero al menos era verdad—. Vamos a plantar Syrah y Zinfandel y a contratar empleados a tiempo completo el año que viene. Pensé que sería bueno tener un socio, que tendría más tiempo, que podría… —murmuró, y se le escapó una carcajada que sonó cruel y dolorosa—. Que podría darte una vida mejor cuando vinieras.

—Por favor —le oyó murmurar.

—Lo siento —dijo. Le costaba pensar claramente. Había una neblina delante de sus ojos, una corriente fría por sus brazos, como si se hubiera levantado de la silla demasiado rápido—. Espero que os vaya bien.

—Isaac…

—Hazme un favor —consiguió decir a media voz, arrancándose las palabras de debajo del nudo en su garganta—. No me vuelvas a llamar. No me hagas esto otra vez.

—Isaac —le dio tiempo a oír antes de colgar el teléfono. 

La foto de Danny tardó un segundo en desaparecer de la pantalla, y él se obligó a dejar el móvil sobre la mesa y a alejarse un paso. No podía permitirse uno nuevo si acababa lanzándolo contra la pared, que era todo lo que quería hacer. Los dedos le hormigueaban de ganas de romper algo.

Miró a su alrededor, esperando que algo hubiera cambiado, que las cosas hubieran desaparecido sin Danny ahí para darles sentido. El sofá en el que a veces le sorprendía el sueño a media tarde, con los labios entreabiertos y el final de la espalda húmedo de sudor; la ventana bajo la que se sentaba con el portátil a trabajar, contra la que el sol brillante del mediodía recortaba su silueta, envolviéndole en luz blanca que se le colaba entre los dedos; la encimera de la cocina en la que solía apoyar la cadera para ver a Isaac cocinar, cuando le miraba como si fuera mágico, como si nunca fuera a dejar de quererle.

Todo seguía allí, y la única prueba de que Danny había existido eran el pájaro de madera en la estantería y el vacío que le quemaba a Isaac en el pecho, el desasosiego que le subía por los costados y le oprimía el cuello y le hacía querer gritar.

Cuando lo hizo fue con un _¡Joder!_ breve y atronador, con una patata a medio pelar lanzada contra el suelo de baldosas, que estalló con un crujido húmedo y le salpicó los pies.

La vergüenza llegó inmediatamente, mientras se arrodillaba a recoger los trozos de patata desperdigados por el suelo de su cocina.

—Vale —dijo, en voz alta para nadie, y trató de respirar hondo—. Vale —repitió—. Pues ya está.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título se lo debo a la canción de _Tame Impala_ del mismo nombre.
> 
> Id a decirme cosas a los sitios de siempre: [twitter](https://twitter.com/tuai) | [tumblr](http://t-u-a-i.tumblr.com) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/tuai) | [wicf @ tumblr](http://wicf.tumblr.com)


	17. On the other side from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo. Os merezco menos de lo que Danny se merece a Isaac. Voy a intentar escribir más y más rápido, ahora que estoy de vuelta en Madrid.
> 
> Gracias, siempre, a littlegelen.

La mañana de su cumpleaños amaneció grisácea y encapotada. Isaac se levantó incapaz de quitarse de encima la sensación de que la mitad de él se había quedado por el camino, perdido entre el sueño y la vela, entre la persona que era ayer y la que se había despertado esa mañana en su cama demasiado grande. El día era fresco de una manera desagradable, sin llegar a ser frío, pero húmedo y cargado de un aire que se colaba bajo el marco de la puerta, entre la chaqueta de punto grueso y su camiseta vieja de _Minor Threat_.

Se había pasado las primeras horas después de la llamada de Danny suspendido en el aire, como el Coyote de los dibujos animados, inconsciente de que más tarde o más temprano se iba a caer. Seguía mirando al frente y podía fingir que todo seguía igual, que no le habían robado el suelo de debajo de los pies. Podía fingir que todo estaba bien, porque en la cama, con un gato a cada lado y el edredón tapándole hasta la barbilla, no estaba más solo que cualquier noche de los once meses anteriores.

Se hizo el café, se comió una naranja, añadió un par de troncos a las brasas moribundas en la chimenea y salió a dar de comer a las gallinas. Y todo lo hizo mecánicamente; porque era lo que hacía por las mañanas, porque necesitaba seguir mirando al frente. Trabajó un rato, contestó un par de emails, acabó de preparar la fuente de patatas gratinadas para la cena. 

Erica le había dicho que recogería a Olivia de la guardería al salir del trabajo y estarían allí para la hora de la siesta, así que quería tenerlo todo listo para entonces. Cam iría un poco más tarde, Boyd en cuanto pudiera escaparse de trabajo, y Cora intentaría llamarle antes de que empezara el servicio de cenas en el restaurante, al menos. Ya habían quedado para tomar una cerveza el lunes siguiente.

En la bodega el silencio se le colaba hasta los huesos y el aire siempre era un poco más frío de lo que era cómodo, pero era el único lugar en el que se sentía capaz de estar. Era fácil no pensar en nada allí, en la oscuridad húmeda y desapacible, rodeado del olor a madera y a alcohol fresco y nuevo. Allí cada paso que daba reverberaba en el cemento pulido y en las paredes de ladrillo rojo; podía oír su respiración, casi podía oír la sangre bombeando por sus venas.

Se había pasado dos días sin hacer nada más que embotellar el vino joven de ese año, púrpura intenso y afrutado. Esa cosecha iba a ser una grulla, de color gris empolvado y con el cuello carmesí, elegante y larga y poderosa de una manera serena, como su vino. Luke ya estaba dándole los últimos retoques al diseño antes de mandarlo a la imprenta para que le hicieran las etiquetas a las cinco mil botellas que acababa de embotellar. Y entonces se pasaría otra semana pegándolas una a una, porque esa era su vida, al menos hasta que llegara Boyd con una mirada de hastío y le convenciera de que el _hágalo usted mismo_ era para los amateurs. 

Esa era su vida porque la había elegido. Un septiembre diez años antes, trabajando la tierra de otro, prensando sus uvas y dándole sorbitos a su mosto aún demasiado dulce, decidió que ese podía ser él. Que era suficientente bueno como para intentarlo. Y en algún momento de los últimos cuatro años se había empezado a creer que podía permitirse no abandonar, porque Danny se iba a ocupar de todo lo demás. Isaac le había creído cuando había dicho que podía tenerlo todo, su vida y sus sueños y a él.

Así que Isaac había elegido la tierra.

Y cayó. Como la botella que se le escurrió de entre los dedos, se estrelló contra la ausencia que Danny había dejado en su vida como si fuera algo sólido y frío contra sus huesos. 

La botella rebotó en el suelo con un golpe sordo, y durante una milésima de segundo pareció evitable, hasta que encontró de nuevo el cemento y estalló con un chasquido agudo y repentino, salpicándole los bajos del pantalón del pijama de rojo y repartiendo trozos de cristal en todas direcciones. Sobre el suelo de cemento, el vino derramado parecía sangre.

—¡Hostia puta, joder! —exclamó, y las palabras se le desinflaron en la garganta hasta que no fueron más que un quejido. Todas esas cosas que se había convencido de que no sentía se hicieron más grandes que él, imposibles de contener; la culpabilidad y la pena y la soledad, helada e implacable. Y una traición amarga y fea, la sensación de que tendría que haberlo sabido, de que era un estúpido por tener la absurda idea de que se había ganado ser feliz.

Siempre pensó que iba a salir bien, porque lo que tenían era demasiado bueno para morirse. Le parecía tan imposible dejar de quererle.

Si Isaac lo hubiera hecho un poco mejor, o si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, Danny no se habría olvidado de él. Si hubieran seguido intentando la relación a distancia, como él quería. Podrían haberse visto un par de fines de semana durante el año, puede que una semana entera en verano y quince días en diciembre y cada noche por Skype, y así nunca habría necesitado a nadie más. Ellos estarían bien, si hubiera aguantado un poco más. Y Isaac habría sobrevivido al peso de su ausencia sobre el pecho, y a la frialdad que le consumía por las noches, y al terror de necesitarle tanto. Habría preferido una eternidad de eso. 

En algún momento, de rodillas en el suelo, recogiendo trozos de cristal, había empezado a llorar. Era la única persona que le había hecho llorar en diez años. Su padre, cuando se murió, y después de él solamente Danny. Era contenido y tenso, desde la garganta y no desde el estómago, pero las lágrimas le rodaban redondas y obstinadas por las mejillas, y le bajaban, ya frías, por el cuello hasta colarse bajo su camiseta. 

Se permitió un minuto de eso, y sólo uno. Decidió que, cuando saliera de nuevo a la luz pálida del mediodía, dejaría de ser esa persona ridícula y volvería al trabajo, y no pensaría en Danny, y lo superaría. Así de fácil. Así que eso hizo, subió las escaleras y entró en casa a sacar del cajón el paquete de tabaco viejo y seco que guardaba para emergencias, se fumó un cigarro en el porche y luego se fumó otro, hasta que dejaron de temblarle las manos, y entonces volvió a la bodega a barrer los trozos de cristal del suelo, y a fregar el vino que acababa de echar a perder. Y luego siguió con su vida.

Porque había elegido la tierra, y eso era todo lo que le quedaba. 

Se lo contó a Erica después del postre, cuando estuvo suficientemente borracho como para atreverse a decirlo sin miedo a que se le rompiera la voz. Lo dijo como algo que le hubiera pasado a otro, como quien habla de perder un par de calcetines en una mudanza.

—Danny me ha dejado —y chasqueó la lengua. 

—No —contestó ella, con incredulidad ofendida.

Boyd estaba acostando a Olivia en la habitación, y Cam hacía como si no escuchara desde el otro lado del pequeño salón, mientras las gatas se peleaban por un sitio en su regazo.

—Está saliendo con otro, así que ha decidido no… —Isaac tragó saliva—. No seguir conmigo, supongo.

—¡No! —repitió Erica, y se acercó a tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas pequeñas y frías.

—Me llamó ayer. 

Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer, le dijo que era un cabrón y que no le merecía y que le iba a matar, todas esas cosas que un mejor amigo estaba obligado a decir. No lo hicieron más soportable. Isaac se limitó a acabarse a bocados pequeñitos su porción de tarta y a ignorar la presión húmeda y prieta en su pecho.

—Este hijo de puta —seguía diciendo ella.

Lo peor de todo era que, cuando pensaba en él, sólo le odiaba después del primer segundo. Y ni siquiera era un odio violento y visceral, era casi resignado, como un dolor viejo de los que sólo volvían cuando cambiaba el tiempo. Aún no había tenido tiempo de dejar de quererle. Se acordaba de él y ese primer instante siempre era bueno, la memoria de sus hombros fuertes y el timbre infantil de su risa, la forma en la que suspiraba al quedarse dormido. Recordaba lo fácil que era quererle, lo natural que parecía dejarse querer por él, como si fuera algo que llevaran haciendo toda la vida. 

No podía evitar acordarse de todas las cosas buenas que habían sido juntos. Y habían sido muchas, en ese poco tiempo que tuvieron, años y a la vez sólo un puñado de días acurrucados bajo una manta, diciéndose mentiras.

Le prometió a Erica que iba a estar bien, y le mintió diciéndole que se lo esperaba, porque así podía convencerse de que habría sido menos devastador si lo hubiera visto venir. Y probablemente fuera verdad. Probablemente en algún momento se acostumbraría a la idea de que iba a pasar el resto de su vida sin Danny, y dejaría de doler; pero no sería esa noche.

Todavía tenía que pasar el invierno sin él, y sabía que aún iría a peor antes de mejorar. Lo único que sentía, en ese momento, era el latigazo de la sorpresa. Era como un corte fresco con un cuchillo afilado, escandaloso de sangre brillante, pero que sólo dolía cuando lo miraba. Isaac sabía que la peor parte siempre era la que venía después, la carne nueva latiendo caliente, las cicatrices tiernas y tirantes que se desgarraban cada vez que se atrevía a olvidarse de que estaban allí, y su horrible costumbre de hurgar en la costra con las uñas hasta que volvía a sangrar. Los esfuerzos de su cuerpo por sanar siempre dolían más que la hoja del cuchillo atravesándole la yema de un dedo como si fuera mantequilla, e intentar no echarle de menos iba a ser peor que cien repeticiones de esa llamada cruel y repentina.

Su hermano insistió en quedarse a ayudar a recoger la cocina, porque no trabajaba al día siguiente. Él lavaba y Cam secaba con un trapo de microfibra entre sus manos grandes y ásperas, y lo hacían en silencio.

La luna estaba casi llena esa noche, y se asomaba entre jirones de nubes que flotaban ominosas en el cielo al otro lado de su ventana. A veces, en las noches de invierno, el aire se volvía pesado y el silencio le zumbaba en los oídos, y le llenaba el cuerpo de un desasosiego frío. Erica decía que eran fantasmas, pero Isaac nunca había creído en los fantasmas.

—Lo siento —rompió el silencio Cam, a media voz, mientras colocaba la fuente de ensalada en el armario junto al horno.

—¿Por qué?

—Siento que estés… Así —dijo, con un gesto vago—. Jodido.

—Ya —contestó él calladamente—. Gracias.

Isaac le pasó otro plato para secar. Cam murmuró con el fondo de la garganta, una especie de asentimiento.

Había algo que quería decir, podía verle las palabras hechas un nudo en la punta de la lengua. Su hermano nunca había sido una persona muy comunicativa, o no con Isaac, al menos.

—Cuando me estacionaron en Kosovo, al poco de alistarme… —empezó, secándose las manos en la trasera del pantalón—. Había una chica, Jana. Vivía en el pueblo de al lado del campamento. Yo quería casarme con ella —dijo, echándole una mirada fugaz y avergonzada por el rabillo del ojo—. Y ella, no sé, supongo que quería venirse conmigo a Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó, porque habían transcurrido veinte años de eso, y era la primera vez que oía su nombre. A veces se le olvidaba que Cam había existido durante ese tiempo que pasó en el ejército; que ese hombre que Isaac recordaba cuando apenas levantaba un metro del suelo, que era más grande que la propia vida, no había entrado en una niebla de tiempo gris de la que había salido diez años después, con media pierna menos y el peso de la guerra hundiéndole los hombros. Se le olvidaba que todo ese tiempo lo había pasado al otro lado del mundo con un arma en la mano, matando a gente e intentando sobrevivir, pero también viviendo, haciendo chistes verdes con sus compañeros, pasando guardias aburridas jugando a las cartas, enamorándose de chicas que apenas hablaban su idioma.

Para Isaac había pasado media vida cuando volvió a verle, y se había pasado tanto tiempo convenciéndose de que no existía que había sido casi imposible reconocerle. Le miraba a los ojos sin necesidad de levantar la vista y ya no encontraba a su hermano, al que había admirado tanto.

Cam le había enseñado a pelear, a apretar los pequeños puños para darle puñetazos a los cojines del sofá. Le recordaba riéndose cuando Isaac saltaba como había visto hacer a Ryu en el _Street Fighter_ del salón de recreativos, mientras jugaban los niños mayores.

Camden tardó un momento en contestar.

—Después del once de septiembre decidí hacer otro tour, irme a Afganistán —dijo al fin—. Ella se cansó de esperar.

—Joder.

A veces, en las tardes largas de verano, Cam solía dejar que le siguiera al desguace detrás de casa donde iba a hacer caballitos con la moto. Isaac sólo quería ser tan alto como él, tan fuerte y tan listo. Parecía que su hermano supiera todas las cosas del mundo. 

No todo había sido malo. No habían sido ricos, pero tampoco les faltó nunca un plato de comida en la mesa. La empresa de su padre funcionaba bien, y él era un borracho y un hijo de puta, pero eso nunca fue un problema hasta que empezó a serlo, después de que Camden se alistara. 

Habían sido felices, a veces.

—No sé si alguna vez me quiso. No más que a un permiso de residencia. Pero yo a ella… —se frenó, aclarándose la garganta. Seguía sin mirarle, con la vista clavada en algún punto al otro lado de la ventana, en la noche clara—. Si ellos se van es porque nunca han sido tuyos del todo, ¿no? Así que, ¿quién sale perdiendo, cuando dejan a alguien que les quiere de verdad?

Sonaba ensayado, a cuento para dormir que llevara repitiéndose quince años.

Los días que su padre se despertaba de mal humor, Camden le llevaba a la casa que habían desahuciado al final de la calle, donde vivían los gatos callejeros del barrio. El favorito de Isaac era uno blanco y negro que había perdido un ojo, y siempre se acordaba de llevarle una miguita de pan mojada en leche, sólo para él.

—No deja de ser una mierda —contestó Isaac.

—Ya. Se hace más fácil con el tiempo.

Parecía imposible. Parecía que iba a estar vacío toda su vida, que le había dado a Danny todo lo que tenía, y al marcharse se lo había llevado. Se sentía como una cáscara de piel, fina y traslúcida. Como si se lo fuera a llevar el viento.

Quería hacer algo estúpido y dramático; beber hasta vomitar, acostarse con un desconocido en el baño sucio de un bar, buscarse una pelea y dejar que le partieran la cara. Cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentir algo peor que ese dolor lento y sordo.

Se hizo un tatuaje.

Cuando Isaac se hizo el primero, el rayo amarillo de Harry Potter, nunca imaginó que no sería también el último. Para Erica lo había sido. Para él sólo fue el principio de una comezón constante bajo la piel, el hormigueo del fantasma de una aguja. 

Llegó el segundo, y el tercero, y el décimo, y empezaron a cubrir sus brazos y sus hombros y a bajarle por el pecho, y Isaac supuso que en algún momento pararía, antes de convertirse en _una de esas personas_. Una a las que nadie respetable contrata en su empresa, una a la que siempre paran en los controles policiales aleatorios del aeropuerto. Una de las que hacen llorar a las suegras.

—Creo que así se va a ver —le advirtió Luke, retirándole con delicadeza la plantilla de la piel.

—Sí —dijo él, dándose la vuelta para mirarse al espejo.

Era un diseño lineal de dos manos sujetando una espiga de trigo. Deméter y Perséfone, se suponía que iban a traerle buenas cosechas, fructíferas y sanas. Isaac no usaba el adjetivo _precioso_ con muchas cosas, pero eso lo merecía. Era precioso. Los trazos eran finos y delicados, gráciles, casi demasiado como para tatuárselo a él.

Subía por su hombro y le trepaba un par de centímetros por el cuello, lo suficiente como para que asomara bajo una camiseta de algodón, pero probablemente no bajo una camisa bien abotonada. No importaba mucho, a esas alturas.

—¿Quieres que lo mueva?

—No, está bien así.

A Danny siempre le había gustado su cuello. Se pasaba horas besándole bajo la oreja y mordiéndole justo en ese punto en el que se convertía en su hombro, arañándole la piel pálida con la barba de dos días hasta dejarla roja y viva. Isaac giró la cabeza y los tendones se le marcaron bajo la esquina severa de su mandíbula. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir el calor húmedo de su respiración en mitad de la noche, cuando roncaba suavemente sobre él, con las piernas enredadas en las suyas y las manos alrededor de su cintura.

No lo hacía por él, porque necesitara borrarle de su cuerpo, arrancarse todas las cosas que le había dado sólo para que Danny las despreciara y se las devolviera en un sobre sin remite. Pero sí lo hacía un poco por él, porque ya no se sentía la misma persona, y no quería parecer la misma persona.

No quería convertirse en alguien triste y resentido, en un cliché con el corazón roto y lleno de mala hostia, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. No le había dejado mucha alternativa.

El zumbido de la aguja silenció todo lo demás, y sólo dejó el arañazo en su piel, el dolor agudo y la ola de calidez casi esponjosa que lo acompañaba cuando las endorfinas le inundaban el cuerpo. No sabía si era eso a lo que era adicto, o si era la transformación, la posibilidad de cambiarse por fuera de una forma tan permanente, cuando era incapaz de cambiar lo que ocurría de piel para adentro.

—Me gusta —fue lo primero que le dijo Simon, cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa. Era un día azul cegador de principios de diciembre—. Y esto también —añadió, pasándole la mano por la triste barba rala y rubia que había empezado a dejarse, más por dejadez que como una decisión consciente—. Hola. 

—Hola.

—Vives muy lejos.

—Ya te avisé. —Simon dejó caer su mano y él la echó de menos inmediatamente. Hacía un año que nadie le tocaba así, que nadie le miraba con esas ganas en los ojos—. Pasa.

Se habían encontrado en lados opuestos de una avenida en San José, mientras Simon iba al trabajo y Isaac volvía de comprarse un tostador. Quedaron en llamarse, así que se llamaron, y Isaac le invitó al viñedo. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Todo su calendario se había despejado hasta final de año.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, echando una mirada curiosa alrededor de su salón. Llevaba una camisa de franela de cuadros rojos y negros y un perfume profundo y especiado. Sus ojos siempre eran amables; pequeños, oscuros y sinceros, de alguna manera. 

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes —contestó, porque era más sencillo que decir la verdad—. Como siempre. ¿Tú?

—Bien. Cansado. Ayer toqué en un bar con mi grupo y se nos fue un poco de las manos, me he despertado con una resaca horrorosa.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—Me han dicho que haces vino —ironizó Simon.

—No bebo mi propio vino —contestó él—. No sé hacerlo sin obsesionarme. Pero tengo una botella de Sangiovese muy bueno.

—Lo que quieras. ¿Puedo…? —le preguntó, señalando la estantería del fondo, y él asintió despreocupadamente, rebuscando en el cajón de la cocina hasta que encontró el sacacorchos.

Simon pasó de largo su modesta biblioteca compuesta de dos ediciones distintas de la saga completa de Harry Potter, unos cuantos comics heredados de su hermano, un par de decenas de libros de segunda mano y un montón de manuales de la universidad que le costaron demasiado dinero como para pensar en deshacerse de ellos. Nunca había sido un gran lector, en un buen año conseguía leer seis o siete novelas si le ponía empeño y no se le caducaban los préstamos en la biblioteca antes de acabarlas.

—Tienes grupos aquí que no he oído en diez años —dijo Simon, ladeando la cabeza para leer los lomos de sus CDs. El ochenta por ciento eran discos que se había bajado del eMule, cuando descargarse uno aún llevaba la noche entera. Las etiquetas con el título estaban descoloridas y medio despegadas, y lo cierto era que él tampoco había escuchado la mayoría en años, pero era incapaz de desprenderse de ellos.

Isaac siempre quiso tener una de esas colecciones de discos que sólo se veían en las películas, estanterías hasta el techo llenas de vinilos o CDs con libretos de papel grueso y brillante. Nunca tuvo dinero para eso. Los discos que realmente se había comprado los podía contar con los dedos de una mano, y hacía mucho tiempo que ni siquiera se molestaba en quemar los que se bajaba a un disco virgen. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber cómo hacerlo ya.

Toda su adolescencia se la pasó leyendo revistas de música disimuladamente en librerías y haciéndose notas de los discos con buenas críticas para descargárselos cuando volviera a casa. Era su ritual todos los meses, pasara lo que pasara. A veces el nuevo número de sus revistas le pillaba en un centro de acogida, o con un moratón aún fresco en las costillas que dolía cuando respiraba hondo, o en una de esas épocas tensas en las que todo parecía ir demasiado bien como para que pudiera durar; y pasarse la noche frente a su ordenador de pantalla gorda, viejo y lento, peinando internet en busca de un enlace al disco de _System Of A Down_ que había recibido un 9 en _Kerrang!_ , era la mayor aventura que podía imaginarse.

Luego se fue de casa, y esos discos fueron prácticamente lo único que se llevó. Se pasó mes y medio viviendo en su coche, con una maleta de ropa, una caja de CDs piratas y una navaja en la guantera. Había algo reconfortante en poder tocarlos, en tenerlos allí físicamente. Era lo único realmente suyo que tenía.

—Dios, _The Mars Volta_. Ni recordaba que existían.

—Ese sigue siendo un discazo.

Lo pusieron en su mediocre equipo de música, otra reliquia, y Simon siguió estudiando sus discos viejos uno a uno entre sorbos a su copa de vino y acaloradas discusiones sobre el último disco de _Parquet Courts_ , el nuevo de _Fever Ray_ , y el mejor de la carrera de _Queens Of The Stone Age_.

Siempre había sido fácil hablar con él de la música que escuchaban, los comics que leían y las películas que nunca tenían tiempo de ver. A lo mejor por eso le había llamado, porque necesitaba tener una conversación con alguien que no le tratara como si acabaran de detectarle un cáncer.

Con Simon se tomaba una cerveza y follaban, y sólo eran amigos en el sentido menos estricto de la palabra, apenas lo suficiente como para que Isaac no se sintiera una de esas personas que se acuestan con desconocidos. No sabía nada de él, y a la vez conocía todas esas cosas que sólo se confiesan desnudos de madrugada después de un orgasmo, todos esos secretos que se dejan entrever entre gemidos.

Se había acercado a la cocina a abrir la segunda botella de vino con las manos torpes, y Simon le esperaba el sofá, mirándole por encima del respaldo.

—Tu chico, el que vivía en… ¿Dónde era? ¿Nueva York? —preguntó tentativamente.

—DC —contestó. El corchó salió con un _pop_ que resonó en el silencio que había dejado en el aire, y él se lo llevó a la nariz mecánicamente.

—Me imagino que aquello no funcionó.

Isaac casi se rio.

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Bueno, me has llamado.

No tenía excusa, así que respondió con un gesto que podría haber significado cualquier cosa, y Simon sonrió con indulgencia. 

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mintió, porque no sabía contestar a esa pregunta de otra manera.

—El amor es una mierda. Trae ese vino.

Bebieron, y no hablaron de Danny, ni del chico con el que Simon acababa de cortar que se negaba a entender que una relación abierta no le daba carta blanca para follarse a toda California. Hablaron de trabajo, de lo difícil y lo triste y lo increíblemente gratificante que era ser enfermero psiquiátrico; de lo poco que se parecía a un trabajo lo que Isaac hacía desde que Boyd se ocupaba de todas las partes aburridas del negocio, de las ventajas de ser su propio jefe y de las jornadas de veinticinco horas, del tanino redondo y aterciopelado de su Pinot Noir y de gatos a los que les gustaba vomitarle en los zapatos. 

Las conversaciones que habían tenido antes de eso habían sido casi por accidente, medias frases que se colaban entre charlas inofensivas sobre música o sobre sexo. Pero era fácil hablar con Simon. Siempre parecía entender más de lo que Isaac se atrevía a decir.

—¿Qué planes tienes para Navidad? —le preguntó, apurando el culo de la botella. Se sentía arder las mejillas.

—Soy judío —contestó Simon.

—¿En serio?

—El pueblo elegido —replicó—. Así que me quedo aquí trabajando.

—¿No celebráis Hanukkah en tu casa?

Él resopló, negando con la cabeza.

—Mis padres llevan treinta años divorciados, y los dos se volvieron a casar y tienen hijos y… Es más fácil quedarme aquí y no tener que elegir con qué familia prestada prefiero pasar las fiestas, ¿sabes?

No, Isaac no sabía. 

—¿Quieres venir a la cena que hago aquí con mis amigos?

—¿En Navidad?

—Bueno, el día veintisiete o veintiocho, cuando vuelvan de vacaciones.

—¿Tus amigas las de los margaritas entre semana? —preguntó, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Sí.

—Las que no sabían de mi existencia —insistió. 

Isaac ni siquiera intentó defenderse.

—¿Tú les hablas de mí a tus amigos?

—Claro que sí. Me gusta presumir —contestó con soberbia. Isaac tuvo que rodar los ojos.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo saben, puedes estar tranquilo.

—No, si me da igual, pero pensé que tú no querías… mezclarnos. —Simon se pasó la mano entre el pelo, y se le escapó una sonrisa—. Honestamente, me hacía ilusión ser tu sucio secreto sexual.

—No eras… No diría que eras sucio —replicó Isaac, y no pudo evitar reírse. 

Simon dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá con un suspiro.

—Estás muy guapo borracho —dijo, como si le molestara—. Estás muy guapo siempre, es una putada.

Isaac nunca había sabido que contestar a eso.

—No puedo estar borracho después de cuatro copas de vino —dijo, levantándose del sofá con dificultad. Fred se desperezó con un quejido, en su cama frente a la chimenea—, esto es ridículo. ¿Quieres comer algo? Creo que hay…

Simon se estiró hacia él, rodeando su muñeca con los dedos, y a Isaac las palabras se le murieron en los labios.

—Ven aquí, anda.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó, sólo un susurro.

—Dímelo tú. Tú me has llamado.

Isaac tragó saliva. Simon tenía una manera de mirarle, siempre con media sonrisa, como si supiera un secreto que a Isaac aún no le habían contado.

—Me dijiste que te llamara —le recordó. Él se había arrodillado sobre el sofá, y de repente estaban muy cerca. No lo suficiente.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces y nunca me has hecho caso —repuso Simon, llevando las manos a su cuello. Encajó el pulgar bajo su oreja, y a Isaac le faltó el aire un momento—. Joder, eres tan buen chico católico, invitándome a pasar contigo la Navidad antes de follarme. 

—No lo he…

Cuando le besó, a Isaac le costó un segundo cerrar los ojos. Estaba casi seguro de que había sido él el que se había inclinado a buscar sus labios, el que había cerrado ese palmo de distancia sobre Simon.

Su boca estaba caliente, entreabierta, curvada en una sonrisa socarrona. Isaac se dejó caer sobre él y Simon le hizo un hueco entre sus piernas, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Sus dedos estaban ya peleándose con el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros. 

—Oye… —consiguió decir Isaac.

—Ya lo sé —le frenó él—. Es sólo sexo. Puedes estar jodido y estar cachondo.

—No te he llamado sólo para esto.

—Vale —contestó, como si no le creyera.

Simon se la chupó allí, en el sofá, rápido y desesperado y con los pantalones a medio muslo. Tenía la boca pequeña y los labios llenos y rojos. El pelo oscuro le caía sobre los ojos cuando los levantaba para mirarle, y gemía desde el pecho cuando Isaac se estiraba a apartárselo, a clavarle los dedos en la nuca.

No quería acordarse de Danny, de la forma en la que parpadeaba despacio, como borracho de tenerle en su boca, de desearle tanto. Todas las veces que se lo había hecho en ese mismo sofá, todas las veces que se había arrodillado entre sus piernas y le había bajado los pantalones grises de chándal y le había dicho _por favor_ , como si fuera incapaz de aguantar lo mucho que quería su polla.

Llevó a Simon hasta la cama y no pensó en él mientras le follaba contra el cabecero; ni en su espalda fuerte y morena, ni en esa marca de nacimiento en los riñones, del tamaño justo de su pulgar, ni en lo bien que sonaba cuando estaba cerca, a punto de correrse, apenas un segundo antes. 

Simon hundió la cara en su almohada y acabó sobre las sábanas arrugadas con un quejido y un _'oh, joder'_ exhausto.

Isaac se sentía vacío. Le había dejado los dedos marcados en la piel pálida de la cadera.

—¿Te quedas a pasar la noche? —le dijo cuando Simon se levantó a buscar su paquete de tabaco.

—Es la una de la madrugada y sigo borracho —contestó. Seguía desnudo bajo la luz amarillenta y demasiado brillante de su dormitorio—. ¿Ibas a echarme de tu casa?

—No había pensado en eso, la verdad.

Era la primera persona en su cama después de Danny. Siempre pensó que sería el único, que no tendría que haber nadie más.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Simon.

—Sí.

Él le dio dos palmaditas en el muslo.

—¿Puedo fumar aquí?

Simon tenía guardia el día que Isaac organizó la cena, y puede que fuera lo mejor. Cuando se volvieron a ver, un par de semanas más tarde, cenaron _pho_ y pasaron la noche en su pequeño apartamento en San Jose. A mediados de enero fueron ñoquis en el viñedo y sexo con el desayuno, y para cuando entró febrero Isaac se atrevió a ir a uno de sus conciertos para gente forrada en Palo Alto, bebió rosado espumoso y comió canapés, y Simon se la puso dura con una versión de _Childish Gambino_. 

—¿Qué es esto? —le dijo Erica, señalando su cuello, una tarde que Isaac había aceptado hacer de niñera. Boyd y ella iban a ir al cine y a cenar, puede que a bailar si Erica se salía con la suya. Olivia, con su pijama de Frozen, no se había apartado de él un milímetro desde que había entrado por la puerta.

Isaac se estiró a mirarse en el espejo del baño en el que ella se estaba maquillando, colgándose a la niña de la cadera.

—No es nada. Simon se está volviendo a dejar barba —dijo, tratando de quitarle importancia, frotándose la piel enrojecida como si fuera a ayudar en absoluto.

—¿Has estado con él hoy?

—Bueno, ya que estaba por el barrio…

—Eres un golfo.

Olivia se estiró hacia su madre, prácticamente saltando de los brazos de Isaac sin ninguna consideración por su integridad física, y trató de arrancarle la esponja de maquillaje de las manos.

—Ahora no, cariño, mami está poniéndose guapa.

Erica se había convertido en una de esas personas que hablaban de sí mismas en tercera persona.

—¡Para tío! —dijo Olivia, como si fuera obvio.

—¿Quieres pintar al tío? —se rio ella—. Claro que sí, desafiando las convenciones de género. Toma —le dijo, prestándole la esponja—. Ten cuidado, porque va a querer usar brochas y te garantizo que te va a sacar un ojo —le advirtió a él.

—Jesús. ¿Estamos haciendo esto, Oli? ¿Estamos haciendo esto de verdad? 

Ella soltó una risilla traviesa y demandó que su madre le dejase colores con los que dibujar. Isaac se sentó en el borde de la bañera, con Olivia sobre sus rodillas, y se dejó hacer.

—¿Va en serio? —preguntó Erica, mirándole desde el reflejo en el espejo. Llevaba un mínimo de diez minutos dibujándose pelos en las cejas uno a uno—. Lo de Simon.

—No —contestó él, no totalmente seguro—. No estamos _saliendo juntos_ , si es eso lo que me estás preguntando. Sólo… ya sabes, lo hacemos de vez en cuando.

—¿Pero él te gusta?

—No sé. Me gusta lo suficiente. Deja de interrogarme —le pidió. Olivia estaba cubriéndole la barbilla de colorete en crema.

—He hecho dos preguntas —replicó ella. Bajó el lápiz y resopló—. Ya sé que… Aunque lo de Simon no sea para siempre, me alegro de que al menos no estés metido en casa escuchando música deprimente todo el día.

—No, eso también lo estoy haciendo. Drake a todas horas, tío. ¿Sabes esa canción que tiene con Rihanna? Esa era nuestra canción. —Erica se giró a mirarle, y él tuvo que reírse, a su pesar—. Ojalá fuera mentira. ¿Te sabes esa canción, Oli? ¿Quieres que te la cante?

La hacía reír como loca cuando Isaac cantaba. Todo era un poco menos terrible cuando hacía reír a Olivia, esa risa despreocupada y limpia, como si nada malo pudiera pasar nunca.

—Pienso en él mil veces al día —dijo.

A veces se ahogaba en ello. El recuerdo de Danny lo ocupaba todo en su cerebro, cada esquina de su mente estaba llena de él, y cuanto más intentaba salir a la superficie más profundo se hundía. Lo sentía sepultándole, como arenas movedizas llenándole los pulmones.

—No vas a ser infeliz toda tu vida.

—¿Por qué no? Mucha gente lo es. Mis padres lo fueron —dijo, y eso era quedarse corto—. A lo mejor es una condición genética, en la que todo en tu vida es una puta mierda y luego te mueres.

Erica suspiró.

—Deja de decir palabrotas en frente de mi hija —le pidió.

—Perdón.

—Y nada es una puta mierda, Isaac.

—Ya —dijo a media voz, y le dejó un beso a Olivia en el pelo, oscuro y ensortijado—. Hoy vamos a cenar espaguetis y a ver _La Patrulla Canina_ , no sé qué más puedo querer en la vida.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo está sacado de _Wuthering Heights_ , la canción de Kate Bush. _Ooh, it gets dark, it gets lonely / On the other side from you_.
> 
> Sigo donde siempre. Venid a comentar cosis conmigo: [twitter](https://twitter.com/tuai) | [tumblr](http://t-u-a-i.tumblr.com) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/tuai) | [wicf @ tumblr](http://wicf.tumblr.com)


End file.
